The More You Suffer: The Better
by TriFrog77
Summary: The ruff ways of one can kill more then themselves; it can cause one's heart to turn demonic. But, they are such nice children... (see introduction for more info)
1. The More You Suffer: The Better Part 1

The More You Suffer: The Better  
  
By Onigami-TriFrog   
  
  
  
I wrote this in 98 and submitted it to the famous Kasuto, but he hasn't posted it since, so I figure I spend time on this-I should put it somewhere. So here it is on the well know fan fiction, net  
  
Fell free to e-mail me with any comments or anything you please, good or bad: TriFrog7@yahoo.com   
  
Before you read this, you should know that it takes place after the 'Ocarina of Time,' and 'Majora's Mask,' but directly after 'Oracle of Seasons' and 'Oracle of Ages'. Even if you don't know all those games, this story will still make sense.   
  
I'll admit, Part One isn't as good as Part Two and so on, but the details are needed, so read on! Once it gets to Part Three though it gets more interesting and you'll see what things lead too; I've written it like a book, so it's long and detailed; I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
It has to do a lot with emotional issues, issues I've unfortunately felt, known, and been through myself, so I write this with very much confidence and knowledge. Unfortunately, and fortunately, I personally have had a ruff ride in life, too much like Link; so I hope this story could perhaps shed some good light on things for other people who have had hard times…  
  
Oh, and PS: when it comes to Impa, I know she was portrayed differently in each of these games, but I think of her as a little of both; not as a muscular Sheikah or an overweight hag, but as simply an older woman (about the same age as Zelda's father) of Sheikan heritage. But then again, you can think of her however you'd like to. Enjoy!!   
  
  
  
Part One: The Final Days Before His Innocence Lost   
  
Prologue:  
  
The sun was low, the long days of struggle finally ending. Link was happy -everyone was happy. First he was at Holodrum and faced Onox, then he was lead to Labrynna to face Veran; eventually he faced Twinrova, then Gannon and saved his friend, Princess Zelda, from harm. He saved both towns, and all their peoples. It's not like he planned on all this happening to him…again it seemed. But he was glad to help, and hey, it was kind of fun, he liked the challenge. Everywhere he led himself, misfortune, distress, and sorrows seemed to surface; it was almost like fate pulled him toward the right directions. But now, this was his favorite part of him troubles; everyone was in high spirits, just delighted and ecstatic all the pain, and evil was lifted. Usually when 'his work was done', Link would take off, satisfied, leaving practically no one even knowing whom, how, or what helped them, but this time proved different. He made a lot of friends who aided him this time: there was Din, Nayru, Ralph, the Maku trees, and of course Impa and Princess Zelda. They all kept him from leaving this time. And from the way they praised him, everyone knew he was their savior. Every single person in the towns knew that Link was the reason for their bliss, and rewarded him nonstop for it. They tended to his wounds, offered him food, a place to stay, you name it he could have gotten it. A huge celebration would take place the next day and the mayor ordered a statue to be made in Link's honor right away. All the attention sort of embarrassed Link, he wasn't used to so many people lavishing and praising him so well; all he really only asked for was a single "Thank you."   
  
  
  
Chapter One: Two Days Etched Into Their Thoughts   
  
  
  
It was late now, about 2:30 a.m., and everyone was mostly sleeping now; after all the excitement, it came easy. People offered Link a place to sleep, a place to stay, but he declined. The first thing he did was call Epona to make sure she was alright, although he knew she would be, and decided to find a place to sleep in Labrynna's woods. It was such a beautiful, serene, (besides some faint hammering) summer night, Link wanted to sleep outside, he liked to.   
  
Since Impa had been traveling with her 'troop', she had a tent, which she and Zelda would stay in. They all picked a spot in the woods, near the water, and what had to be the largest oak tree in the forest (after the Maku trees) to make camp. But Zelda was too excited to sleep; she just pretended to sleep until Impa had. The last time she saw Link was a couple years ago. Before he left, they had spent a few months together. She had so much fun (and so did he), until Navi left. She taught him all about life out of Kokiri, and they spent hours together playing games, running around town, talking -just being kids; something Zelda wasn't so used to. She didn't really play with other children, but just spent her time alone or with Impa and her father; Link's company was very much appreciated by her. But, after Navi left, Link began acting different. He became doleful, and always seemed to stare off and think to himself, even when you where talking to him. Zelda was concerned about him; she had grown close to him before he left Hyrule.   
  
Zelda wanted to see her only friend. She didn't want to sleep! So, she carefully snuck out of the tent to look for him, making sure she knew where she was at all times. Not even after a minute or so she heard Epona whimper, and followed the noise. Sure enough, Zelda found her. Only a few yards away Link was lying down in the grass where the land slightly steeped. Zelda smiled, and slowly edged toward him and realized he was sleeping. He didn't snore, but sort of exhaled loudly.   
  
Epona had been watching Zelda and thought that she had gotten a little too close to him and began to show her displeasure. (Epona didn't seem to like anyone, but when she did, she was very protective, loyal, and loving towards them; she had never trusted and listened to anyone like the way she did Link, they have literally spent years together). Epona charged up to Zelda and began to bellow at her, rearing up on her hind legs. She tried to push Zelda as far away from Link as she could with her presence, and literally her nose.   
  
"Oh, shhh…" Zelda whispered, alarmed, backing up, "Epona! It's okay, I…" Zelda had to back away from Link, if she didn't Epona would knock her down and hurt her. She put her hands up in defense, "Oh..Epona, please…I…I wasn't going to do anything… Please,…oh.. shhh…."   
  
Link was a light sleeper, for good reason, and after hearing Epona so upset quickly woke up. He sat up and saw Epona pushing someone. He immediately shot up, "Epona, Epona!"   
  
Epona stopped, turned around and walked to him. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Calm down," he said lovingly petting her. She happily whimpered back. He tilted his head to see past her. He rubbed his eyes. "Who's there?!" he called out, half asleep.   
  
Zelda hung her head in embarrassment, stiff in her shoes; she wanted to see him, but not like this…   
  
Link walked right to her, Epona following. "Zelda?!…is that you?"   
  
"I'm sorry…" she answered shamefully, "I didn't mean to wake you up…or upset Epona…"   
  
Link smiled and turned to Epona, lovingly petting her again. "That's Zelda,…my friend," he whispered, sleepily, "She's good, she's nice!…It's okay." Link moved Epona in front of Zelda and gestured Zelda to pet her. She did. Epona snorted and stamped her legs in displeasure; her ears went flat on her head. Zelda quickly took her hand back, afraid.   
  
Link wearily stood next to Zelda, "She doesn't get along with very many people."   
  
"I'm sorry…" she said with a sad look on her face.   
  
Link rubbed his eyes and sighed, obviously tired, "It's alright…" He stretched his arms in back of his head, then scratched his head. "What are you doing here anyway?-Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine,…I just…couldn't sleep…"   
  
"Oh…" He rubbed his eyes again, and then shut them as he stood. Zelda watched him stand there.   
  
Epona came to him and nudged his face with her nose. Link practically jumped and his eyes flew open.   
  
He yawed. "I'm going back to sleep now," he said looking at Zelda.   
  
"Goodnight,…" she sheepishly replied with a half grin. He smiled back and headed back to where he was. "…I'm sorry…"   
  
"Don't worry about it," he sat down. "Gooood Niggghht," he said in a yawn as he lay down on his side and shut his eyes.   
  
That whole situation was embarrassing for Zelda. She hoped that Link didn't realize why she was really there; she wished she had stayed in the tent….  
  
  
  
Link woke up to find that he had overslept. When he returned to town, he found it draped in streamers and fancy dressings-Wow! He stood wide-eyed looking around: a bunch of small tables with chairs sat in the grass, people were standing all around talking and laughing, the unmistakable smell of barbeque was in the air, and a small band played some cheery tunes nearby.   
  
"Link!" a voice cried out, "There you are! We've been waiting for you!" It was Din. He looked over to her. "Come over here!" she yelled, waving him in.   
  
"You must have been tired…" Link nodded his head and started eyeing the food on the table. "Dive in!" she exclaimed, "Take your fill! There's certainly enough to go around!"   
  
Link went over to the table. There was a pile of plates stacked up, but he noticed an empty platter. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, then quickly grabbed the platter and started filling it up. Cucco legs, hamburgers, some sort of whitish, sticky salad, buttered rolls, lasagna, and all sorts of other foods began pilling up on his plate.   
  
He sat down and began to dig in! Ralph and Nayru walked up behind him. Ralph started commenting on all the food on his plate, and Nayru poured a drink and placed it in front of him.   
  
  
  
A couple hours later, Zelda had come over and was sitting with Link for a while, talking like old times. Din was a few feet behind them. Out of the blue, Impa called over to Zelda, "Zelda! Zelda, come here, I need to see you for a moment!" She smiled at Link, saying she'd be right back. He smiled back, and watched her walk away. He didn't really understand why, but there was something about the way she walked…it was nice…   
  
A laugh broke out behind him as a hand sat on his shoulder. Link looked to see Din smiling at him, shaking her head.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh…nothing" she answered.   
  
The bandleader stood up. He waved his arms furiously over his head and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Hey everyone! Hey!" Everyone stopped and looked over at him. "Hey! Let's get this party go'n!" He pointed at a couple people in the crowd, "Yeah, come on! Let's do it!" They ran over and picked up their instruments; now a dulcimer, double bass, and a castanet prepared to join the guitar, drums, and the other instruments all ready at play. "Yeah!!! Come on now everybody! Grab a partner and hit the floor! Lets go!!!" He said a few words to the band, "One, two, three, four…" They started playing a faster paced, high-spirited song.   
  
Just then Din lightly hit Link on his back. "Come on!" she excitedly shrieked, "It sounds like fun to me!" She ran to the grass and began to dance gleefully to the music. Others ran in too and began to dance.   
  
"Come on Link!" He heard Din faintly over the music and chuckling. He looked around and noticed Nayru, sitting with Ralph, looking right back at him. Nayru smiled at him then looked back at Din. Din was twirling and jumping; she danced beautifully. Then he noticed how the others danced. Some had been imitating Din, while others just looked like they were having convulsions-Link laughed. They're just having fun, he thought. Link is a very outgoing guy, so he decided, Why not?! He wanted to have fun too! So, he stood up and made his way to Din.   
  
With a smile ear to ear, she grabbed Link's hand and twirled him around a few times, laughing. "There you go!" she snickered, "Just let the music guide you!" So, he listened to the music, and started dancing. Where it took him is another story; he looked more like he was skiing then dancing. It was fun! He 'danced' around everyone like he was in his own world! In fact, he hadn't noticed that everyone was starring at him after about ten minutes.   
  
The music then stopped and he fell back into reality. He stood and looked around, noticing that all eyes, even the band's, was on him.   
  
He froze, looking at everyone looking at him. He realized what must have happened and started hysterically laughing; he hit the floor laughing at himself.   
  
The crowd began laughing with him and the band started up again. Link stayed on the ground and looked up at everyone, happily dancing and chuckling again. He had landed near Nayru's feet and turned to see her looking down at him, with a big smile on her face. "You're quite some dancer!" she sarcastically joked.   
  
"How come you and Ralph don't dance?"   
  
"I like to sing, not dance-I'm not any good at it…either."   
  
Link still smiling, began to laugh again, "Oh, I get it!"   
  
Zelda ran over and knelt down beside him. Link rolled over to look at her. She began hysterically laughing at him, and put her hand on his shoulder, unable to talk.   
  
"Hey!" he pretended to be offended, but he just smiled again and started hysterically laughing with her.   
  
"Do you want to dance Zelda?!" he asked, still laughing.   
  
"Oh, no way! Not with you!" she teased.   
  
"Hey, it was fun! Come on!" Link sat up and grabbed her hand. They both stood up and Link began to try to take Zelda to dance.   
  
She tried to pull her hand back, "No…No, don't!"   
  
"Oh, come on! It's fun!"   
  
"Link! Stop!"   
  
He stopped, "I won't dance like that, I promise." Zelda rolled her eyes. "It's more fun then just watching…" She gave in and let him take her.  
  
  
  
An early meal was prepared, and the band needed a brake. Everyone gathered some food and sat at a table among their friends. Unfortunately for Link, the platter he used before was being used to hold food on, so he'd have to use a plate like everybody else. He also pocketed some baby carrots and an apple while he was filling his plate. Before everyone started to eat, the mayor of Labrynna requested to first make a toast. Link took a seat at a small table with Zelda and Impa; Din, Nayru, and Ralph sat at the table next to theirs; and everyone else quickly filled all the others. The mayors' assistants came around and poured wine for each person, even Link got some. The mayor stood and spoke: "First, I would like Ruul, mayor of Holodrum, to stand up here and make this toast with me. Would you do me this honor?"   
  
Ruul stood right up and said, "Of course. After all, I should be making this very same toast for the very same reasons!"   
  
The mayors stood, side by side, in front of the crowd, holding their drinks. "First I would like to quickly take the time to thank the band, and all the good townspeople who prepared all this food, the tables, and preparations here today… Thank you very much." The crowd jumped in with a quick applause. "But now, onto the important matters which bring us all here today." He paused and looked at all the people. "Some awful things happened these past days,…first in Holodrum, then here, in Labrynna. We all feared for our towns…our homes,…and most importantly,…our lives. We gave into the fears and…the pains this evil brang to our fair lands… I admit…I didn't know how to deal with the problems. I…had no say in anything that could have been done to protect my land -and neither did Ruul,…" he looked over at Ruul, who nodded back at him. "There was nothing we could have done,…we were powerless in this time of need."   
  
He stood silent for a minute, while everyone remembered. "But one brave, young man took it upon himself to help us." He, and everyone else it seemed, looked over at Link, then back at the mayor, "He risked his own life to save ours! He courageously stepped in and did something no one else here could have! He eliminated -no, destroyed the evils that plagued our lands! It's because of him we are here celebrating today. It's because of him that our lands are peaceful and happy once again." He looked over at Link again, "Link….please join us up here…"   
  
Link stood up and walked over to the two mayors. They parted, so he could stand between the two of them. The mayor looked down at Link, and Link back up at him. "I can not thank you enough for what you did."  
  
-"Nor can I" Ruul cut in. Link looked to Ruul, then back at Plen.   
  
"Such generosity… So valiant,…so astute and diligent… You honor me by being in my presence." Link grinned. "Your scars won't go unnoticed."   
  
The mayor turned, looking to a large, tarpped structure in the middle of a small saltwater pond nearby. "I,…we all give this to you for all the trouble you went through for us. We sincerely appreciate all you've done. We will all treasure it in your honor, and will never be able to thank you enough. Please accept this."   
  
He motioned for the tarp to be lifted. A statue of Link was reveled. Everyone stood to see it and a roar of clapping and cheering commenced. Link stood, almost in amazement, staring at it.   
  
After about five minutes of rejoice, the crowd finally grew quite. Plen, the mayor, announced, "And, I might add, that a similar one will also be put in Holodrum in your honor!"   
  
He faced the crowd and raised his glass, "A toast!" He looked at Link, "A toast to you!…" he looked at the crowd, "A toast to Link!"   
  
The crowd all raised their glass and all said, "A toast to Link!"   
  
-Ruul cut in, "To a young man destined for great things!" and the two mayors drank their wine. The crowd drank their wine.   
  
"Thank you, Link," Plen said, and looked back at the crowd, "Now let the celebration continue with this fine meal!"   
  
The mayors both sat down and Link went back to his seat, the crowd applauding until he sat down. Then everyone began to eat.   
  
Impa and Zelda sat smiling at Link when he sat back down, he smiled back at him.   
  
"Congratulations!" Impa said overwhelmingly happy, "You disserve it!" Link just nodded.   
  
"Yeah, Link!" Zelda called out while jumping out of her chair. "Congratulations," she whispered, while giving him a big hug.   
  
He went flush, "Yeah,…" he said as Zelda sat back down, "…Thanks!"   
  
He looked down at his food, grabbed a fork, and lifted up some weird, stringy, red stuff. "What is this stuff anyway?" he asked, looking at them.   
  
"That's pasta!" Impa said, "You'll like it!"   
  
"He likes everything!" Zelda said with a giggle, looking at all the food he had pilled on his plate. Link just smiled as he crammed it in his mouth.  
  
  
  
After the meal finished, some of the people got up and walked around, while most of them still sat, chatting. Thinking of last night, Link decided he wanted to go for a walk too and invited Zelda to come. Impa let her go, she knew that Zelda would be safe with Link. They  
  
headed into the forest.   
  
"So,…where do you want to go?" Zelda asked.   
  
Link looked at her, in a serious way, "I want to try something." Zelda looked at him puzzled.   
  
After a few more footsteps, Link whipped out his ocarina (the ocarina of time Zelda had given to him), and started to put it to his mouth, but stopped, and stood for a second. He turned his head, smiling at Zelda.   
  
"What?…" she asked.   
  
"Zelda,…after last night, I've been thinking…" He looked back at the ocarina. "Take this," he said holding it out.   
  
"What?…" she said, still puzzled, "Why? I gave that to you to have, I want you to keep it"   
  
"I just want you to play it," he said taking a step forward.   
  
She took it, "What do you want me to play?…"   
  
"I want you to call Epona"   
  
"But I don't know how."   
  
"I'll teach it to you."   
  
Zelda looked at him confused; why dose he want to teach me to call Epona? She thought of last night, "Link…It's okay if she doesn't like me, she doesn't have to."   
  
"It's not okay with me," he replied earnestly, "I don't want her to think of you as a treat… Not you…" He pulled out the apple and carrots he had taken earlier and handed them to her. "Epona likes these. She also likes to be pet, but not on her face or under her neck."   
  
Zelda took the food, still looking perplexed. She didn't understand why this was so important to him. She knew that he and Epona were close, she saw how they were before Link left, and had the proof from last night, but why is he asking her to do this? She didn't decline what he asked though, there had to be a certain reason.   
  
"Remember," he said, cutting into her thoughts, "Horses can't see what's directly in front of them, so make sure she can see what your hands are doing. Let her smell you, and the food -all that will make her feel more at ease."   
  
Zelda managed a smile at Link through her confusion.   
  
"Don't worry, she won't hurt you, if anything she'll run away from you. I'm going to hide when she comes so she can be with you, but if anything looks wrong I'll come right out, okay?"   
  
"Okay…"   
  
"Are you okay with this Zelda?"   
  
"Yeah…" This was important to him, she was determined to do this.   
  
"It's like this…" he started fingering the holes, while Zelda held the ocarina. Then she fingered them. Link corrected her mistakes, then Zelda got it right. "Good,…" he said backing away, "Now call her."   
  
He ran back, hiding in a bush. Zelda took a breath and began to play Epona's song -she played it well! The sound of Epona's hooves slowly became loader until she showed up. Noticing Zelda standing there, alone, she stopped a couple feet away from her; she tilted her head and sniveled in confusion. Zelda decided to play the song again. As she did, Epona began to canter around her, like she was looking Zelda over. Now Epona stood closer. She lifted her head up, as if she was trying to smell her.   
  
Zelda slowly lifted up her hand to Epona's nose. Epona stepped closer, smelling it. She cried and took a step back. Zelda thought of how Link had talked to her and pet her. Zelda stood still. "Epona,…" she whispered lovingly. Epona, knowing her name, now also stood still. "Epona…I have something you might like…" Zelda smiled and slowly reached for the apple. Epona stomped her hove, and took a couple steps back, her ears going down. Zelda froze. "It's okay…It's alright. Link said you'd like it." Epona also seemed to recognize Link's name; hearing Zelda say it gave her some confidence. Epona began to loosen up a bit; her ears up again. Zelda slowly brang up the apple with her hand, "Here you go…it's an apple!" Epona raised her head again, and walked closer to smell the apple. She took a bite out of it, and cautiously ate the whole thing.   
  
Zelda played Epona's song again; she knew how Epona loved it so much. Epona walked right up to her as she played, and began smelling Zelda -front to back, up and down. When Zelda finished, Epona reared up and whimpered happily.   
  
Zelda slowly raised her hand up to pet her on the side of her neck, the way Link had. Epona allowed it. She still seemed on guard, not the way she was with Link, but she still allowed it.   
  
"Hey, Epona… Do you want a carrot?" Zelda slowly got out the carrots and held them so Epona could see. Epona readily took to them and ate them. "You like them, hhmmm…Good… They're good aren't they?" Zelda said, petting her again.   
  
Epona sniveled, sort of going with the way Zelda pet her.   
  
"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to scare you,…I know how much you love Link." Epona snuffled excitedly. "I'm sorry…" As if she understood, Epona sort of moved her head up and down. Zelda could feel that Epona's muscles weren't tensed up anymore, she seemed at ease.   
  
Zelda softly hugged her; Epona seemed to like it. She whispered, "Epona, Epona…"   
  
Link came out of the bushes and walked over. Epona looked over to him and excitedly cantered over to him.   
  
"Hey, Epona!" he said petting her, "See,…Zelda's good."   
  
Zelda walked over to them and started petting her too. Epona was happy, nothing like she was last night.   
  
"You did it…" Link blissfully stated, smiling, " I knew you could… You have a kindness animals understand… A lot of people don't have that. Maybe that's why you and I get along so well…"   
  
Epona began to playfully push Link. "Wow-hey!" he said pushing back, "Go do that to her!" As if following commands, Epona turned to Zelda and started trotting over to her.   
  
"No!" Zelda ran in back of Link, "Get him, not me!" Epona ran over, circled them, and started pushing Link again.   
  
"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" He jumped on her, his stomach on her back. Epona sat down in the grass and rolled him off. He quickly sat up, avoiding her hooves in the air.   
  
Epona sat, calm again. Link scooted over to her and laid his head on her mane, patting and petting her side. She shut her eyes and relaxed her head peacefully.   
  
Zelda came and sat on the other side of Epona and started petting her too; laying her head on her back.   
  
Epona happily whimpered. Zelda had gained Epona's trust, thanks to Link. That isn't an easy thing to do, but it sure helps when you give her what she loves. But when it comes to ridding her… -that would take some time.  
  
  
  
They had been out for two hours, and wanted to return to where the others were. As soon as Zelda reached her sight, Impa walked over to her. "Zelda! There's something here I know you'll like," she said confidently.   
  
Link and Zelda followed Impa back to the tables. There were desserts set out now; about half of them were gone, but a lot was still there.   
  
Impa walked past some white cake, cheesecake, chocolate cake, cinnamon streusels, blueberry and apple pies, brownies, cookies, pudding, and a bunch of other foods to the end of the table.   
  
Link slowed his pace, and looked astonishingly at all the food. He had never seen things like this -and he thought all the other foods earlier arouse his intrigue! Link looked over to Zelda and noticed Impa filling up a bowl for her with this whitish and brownish, almost chunky, thick stuff. He walked over and looked at it with an almost disgusted look on his face.   
  
"Do you want some, Link?!" Zelda excitedly asked him.   
  
"What is it?…" he questioned, putting his face closer to the bowl.   
  
"It's ice-cream!"   
  
"Ice-cream?…" Link looked at her.   
  
"Yeah," she giggled, "You'll like it -it's really good!"   
  
"Zelda sure loves her ice-cream," Impa added.   
  
"Alright…," he looked to Impa, "I'll have some!"   
  
Impa filled up a bowl for him as Zelda put some sprinkles on hers. Impa gave him the bowlful, and Zelda dropped some sprinkles on his too. "Sprinkles!" she cheered, smiling.   
  
They all walked to a table and sat down. Zelda started practically throwing it into her mouth. "I love ice-cream!" she said blissfully looking at Link, "Do you like it?"   
  
Link slowly took a mouthful, tasting it with all of his taste buds, and smiled. "Wow…this is good!" They both practically inhaled it and went back to the table for seconds. Zelda got more ice cream, while Link took a little bit of everything else.   
  
As they sat down again, Link watched Zelda devour her ice cream; She must really love that stuff…   
  
Zelda burped as Link stuffed himself with everything he had. Impa gave her a look, and Zelda excused herself.   
  
Link finished eating and leaned back on his chair.   
  
"Full?" Zelda implied.   
  
Link nodded, "I don't think I've eaten so much food in my life!"   
  
Zelda got up, went to the table, and returned with two drinks, placing one in front of Link.   
  
"Thanks!" he said chugging it, taking a few breaths, then finishing it. Then Link burped. Impa gave him a look and Zelda giggled. "What?" he said looking at them.   
  
"Excuse yourself," Impa demanded.   
  
"Excuse…me," he said in a hiccup; Zelda giggled some more.   
  
  
  
They sat there silent for a while, watching the crowd. Some people were bringing out stuff, such as: big bottles, rings, small sandbags, balls, wall-like stands, a big bucket of water, mallets, a bag of stuffed animals, nets, balloons, and other strange things. The band also helped, as some people set them up, almost like little stores outside.   
  
"What are they doing?" Link asked.   
  
"It must be a fair,…" Impa said.   
  
"A fair?" he mumbled.   
  
"People set up games to play," Zelda answered, "For a few rupees you can play the games they have, and if you win, you get a prize!"   
  
"Games?… What kind of games?…"   
  
"Usually there's a ring toss, some sort of shooting or dart game, a game where you have to pick the right key to open a chest. There are all sorts of things to play!" she exclaimed. "I think you'll like it! It's sort of like a carnival, but better!"   
  
"Oh…"   
  
They watched as the 'booths' set themselves up.  
  
  
  
About a half hour went by; all the stands were up. It was around 6:00 now and the sun was still shinning, it was still a beautiful day.   
  
The people from the band went back to their instruments, and the same guy started yelling to get everyone's attention, waving his arms in the air. "Hey everyone!" he shouted. It wasn't as noisy as it was earlier, and he instantly got everyone's attention. "The fair is open!" he announced, clapping his hands; a small applause broke out, then stopped. Pointing to them as he explained, "Those stands are 2 rupees, those 3, that one 4, those 5, and those two, with the big prizes are 7. And, of course, if you want to dance go on ahead! Good luck, and let's have some fun!" Everyone cheered and walked to the stands as the musicians began to play their instruments again.   
  
Zelda looked over to Link, "Do you want to play?!"   
  
"I'd like to…" Link forbiddingly answered, "But…I don't really have any rupees…"   
  
"Don't worry about it," Impa said, standing up, "I have plenty." She reached into her pocket and handed each of them, both 75 rupees. "I don't think you'll need more then that. You two run off and have fun."   
  
Zelda smiled and grabbed Link's hand. He stood looking at Impa, "Are you sure?"   
  
"Indeed," she replied, "Go have some fun now, Link!"   
  
He smiled and ran to the stands, Zelda leading the way. She wanted to play the ring toss first.   
  
They played a bowling game, pick the cucoo, and fling the frog after that.   
  
Then they played the water gun racing game against a couple of other people. They both lost, so Zelda squirt Link instead; he tried to squirt her back but the water had shut off already…   
  
They went over to the 'Pick a Month, Pick a Number' table and bet some rupees on what the wheel would turn to. Zelda guessed October; Link guessed #7. Nayru and Ralph, who showed up, picked May and January. The man spun the wheel and it landed on #2. Zelda guessed October again, Link #7 again, Nayru #4, and Ralph June. The wheel was spun and it landed on June. Ralph yelled a load, "Yes! I won," and got a stuffed bear for winning. Nayru cheered and commented on how cute the bear was, and they went to another stand, waving to Link and Zelda as they left.   
  
Zelda hit the table with her hand and said, "How come I can't ever win anything?!"  
  
  
  
Hours and rupees went by; neither of them had any luck. Zelda was at the beanbag toss when Link noticed one of the 7 rupee booths: 'Shoot the Targets'.   
  
He left Zelda and walked over to it. He watched someone try to shoot various objects as they came down, and up, and from the side, with a bow and arrows. He only got six shots out of twenty.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir -do you want to try again?!" The man laid his rupees on the table and tried again; he got eight that time.   
  
"I'm sorry sir -better luck next time!"   
  
He walked away, shaking his head. Link, being the good shot he is, stepped up. The man behind the counter said, "Well, if it isn't Link! Would you like a try, Link?!"   
  
Link confidently smiled, now this is a game he could play!   
  
"Has anybody won yet?" Link asked.   
  
"Nope, not yet! One person hit fourteen targets, but that's the record so far!" He watched as Link picked up the bow and examined it. "All you have to do is hit all twenty targets and you could win one of those!" the man pointed to a couple large, lovely looking stuffed animals. "So…what do you say?! Would you like to try your luck?!"   
  
Since Link had watched the other man play, he had a good idea of what to expect and was sure he could hit them all; after all, he has been using a bow for a long time now, and was very skilled at it. He put the 7 rupees on the table, smiling at him, almost wickedly, "I'm in."   
  
A couple of people had come behind and watched as the man gave Link thirty arrows. "Good luck!" he said, stepping out of the way.   
  
A whistle-like sound went off and the targets showed themselves. Zelda ran over, after seeing Link, and watched the rest of his shots. He aimed, shot, and moved fast, successfully hitting the targets as they popped out. The crowd watched, amazed.   
  
Link had hit them all, and a load siren went off, briefly. The man walked back over. "Congratulations…" he said, awestricken. "The only one to hit all twenty targets!" he yelled, "You can pick your prize! -Which one do you want?!"   
  
Link scanned them looking for one he liked. "That one!" he said, pointing to a handsome looking green sea turtle stuffed animal.   
  
"Here you go, Link!" The man handed it to him.   
  
"Thank you!"   
  
Link turned around to see Zelda standing there, staring at him, with her mouth slightly open. He walked over to her holding up the turtle. "See…" he said, "I found a game I could play!"   
  
Zelda smiled and suddenly jumped next to him. "Wow!!" she hollered, "That was awesome!! You won!" She looked at the turtle, "I want to win a prize too…" She looked back to Link. "Do you still want to play?" she asked with sort of a puppy-dog look in her eyes.   
  
"Sure!" he answered with a smile, "This is fun! It's even more fun when you win!!"  
  
  
  
It was late now, and the fair had ended. Some large torches had been placed around for light, and people were still dancing to the band's music. They played softer, more soothing music then they played before; couples were mostly slow dancing, although Din was out there too. Link had shown the turtle he won to Impa, who was very impressed. She said that he 'had a gift,' and was glad they had so much fun. The mayor, Plen, came out and announced that a small fireworks display would be held, so when the time had come, everyone went and sat in the grass to watch it.   
  
It was magnificent! They were all sorts of colors and went in all different directions. When it was over, everyone returned and the mayors' assistants offered everyone a glass of wine to celebrate; Link and Zelda chose not to have any.   
  
A group of small children played with a dog over in the grass, some adults chatted at the tables, couples continued dancing, some played charades and card games, and a few walked around. It's almost like happiness filled the air; everyone was laughing and had smiles on their faces, Link was really glad he stayed for this. He started to feel tired though; that music was putting him to sleep.   
  
He got up from where he sat and stretched his body. "I think I'll go for a walk," he said.   
  
Zelda shot up. "Can I go too?" she asked.   
  
Link looked over to Impa. "Stay by Link's side," she answered, kindly. "And if you want to go to sleep, try to near the tent, okay." She added, noticing Link's heavy eyelids.   
  
They both nodded and headed back into the woods. "Lets just walk to the tents," Link suggested, rubbing his eyes. So, they walked to the tents and sat down near them.   
  
  
  
The music must be pretty load; they could faintly here it from here. Link sat, leaning his head on the big oak tree. Zelda inched a bit closer to him and laid her head on the tree's roots; it was surprisingly comfy.   
  
"Link…" she said, looking over to him. He looked to her. "…Did you have fun today?" she asked with a smile. She could only imagine what a normal day for him was like; it must be difficult.   
  
Link smiled, "Yeah! I had a lot of fun…" He put his hand on his stomach, "And a lot of food! I don't think I'll ever be able to eat that much food in one day again… Well,…maybe I could, but this will really hold me off for a couple days; I usually don't get that much to eat…"   
  
He looked up into the night sky. That comment made Zelda feel depressed. The way Link lived was nothing like the way she did. He was never guaranteed any of his meals, or even shelter if he suddenly needed it, while she, on the other hand, had royal treatment. She really admired him for that…  
  
  
  
Earlier in the day, Link got into talking about what happened in Termina, with Majora's Mask, with Zelda when she had asked him what he had been doing. He cut it short and left out a lot of details, but managed to say something about most of the other masks. He told her what the 'children' said to him about the Fierce Deity's Mask too; it made him wonder exactly what the mask was… Everything still left Zelda intrigued though.   
  
"Link…" she said still looking at him.   
  
"Hhmm?" he answered.   
  
"What did ever happen to the skull kid? -The one who had Majora's Mask?…"   
  
Link looked down, suddenly dispirited, "Nothing…"   
  
"Nothing?" she said incredulously, "What happened to him afterwards? -Where did he go?"   
  
Link sat silent for a minute thinking of how to place his words, then looked back to the sky. He answered, "He and I became friends… I became friends with the two fairies too… We had a lot of fun for awhile,…but then…" He took in and let out a deep breath. "But then he had to leave…"   
  
"Oh…" she whispered. Zelda could tell she had asked a bad question. Though she was still intrigued, she tried to change the subject to something else.   
  
She looked at him staring into space. "The sky sure looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it, Link?"   
  
Link smiled again, "Yeah! It sure dose…"   
  
They sat looking up for a few minutes. Then Zelda broke the silence, "What do you think of when you look at the stars?…"   
  
Link made an odd face. "Why?" he said with a chuckle.   
  
"Well,…I don't know… It's just that most people say something corny like the stars make them feel small, like ants, like just tiny specks in this huge universe… I never thought about it that way. I was just wondering if you did."   
  
"…No,…I don't think about that… Actually, looking at the sky, especially when it's like this, makes me feel special, -like I'm apart of this big universe… The sky has always been like…a blanket to me! I almost feel like the stars are like eyes looking down, watching me, making sure everything's okay…"   
  
He sat, quite for a few seconds, almost in pain. "…I never had anyone,…really,…to be there for me,…that stayed with me…" He smiled, "But no matter what happens,…no matter where I am or what I'm doing,…it's always up there…"   
  
He took another deep breath, and continued. Looking at the ground, "The earth always has a spot for me,…it always makes me feel like I belong… No matter where on it I am…I feel good with it there -not that I could leave it!" He laughed and looked to the sky, "…I guess the stars make me think about the good things there are in life -that everything in this universe is here for a reason…and that every soul in existence has a place… No matter how everyone else treats you…here, everyone and everything is welcome, no matter what…"   
  
He looked over at Zelda, "Why? What do you think of?…"   
  
She looked to him, smiled, and they both looked back up again.   
  
"Well…" she replied, "When I look at the stars…it makes me wonder… I think of all the people, plants, animals, and all the earth under it, and I wonder what everyone is doing… It makes me think of all the things that could be going on around the world… Then I wonder how many people are doing what I am, looking at the stars. What are they thinking about when they look at them? …Are they alone or with someone?… Then I pick a star and wonder how many of those people could be looking at the very same one…and,…if they were, maybe they would wonder if someone else was looking at it too!"   
  
They both sat there, silent, looking at the sky for a while, absorbing each other's thoughts. They could still here music playing in the background. They both started listening to it.  
  
Link had brought the turtle; it lay by his side. Zelda looked over to him and scooted closer, resting her head on his turtle. He looked down at her and smiled; he didn't mind. She smiled back and closed her eyes; Link closed his eyes too.   
  
Not after long, the music had soothed them to sleep. They had quite some day today; lots of running around and excitement. Impa found them a couple hours later and let them be; they looked so peaceful. She went to sleep with the tent door open that night, just in case.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The next morning Link woke up finding he had rolled off the tree, onto the ground. He sat up and saw that Zelda was already up. She was over at the tent with Impa talking to her about something. Link picked up the turtle and walked over to them.   
  
"Well, good morning, Link," Impa said, noticing him.   
  
Zelda turned around with a grin, "Good morning, sleepy head!"   
  
"Good morning," he replied with a yawn, putting his turtle practically in the tent.   
  
"We were hoping you'd get up soon so we could get some breakfast," Zelda cheerily stated, "Do you want some?"   
  
He eagerly nodded, and they headed back to town.   
  
All the remnants from the fair were gone now, but everything else was still there. People from this town were around, but most of the people from Holodrum had gone back home.   
  
Din, Nayru, and Ralph sat at one of the tables to the far back, and others sat at most of the other tables eating. Bipin, a local housewife, had generously made some more food for the crowd. There were pancakes stacked high, toast, bacon, sausage, cucco eggs, banana bread, fruit, muffins, and some of the desserts and other food from yesterday all out.   
  
Zelda and Impa took some breakfast foods, while Link took a little of everything. They pushed a table next to Din and the other's table and sat, eating and chatting. Din mentioned that she and some others from Holodrum had stayed at the Labrynna Inn; that's why they were still here. She was leaving tomorrow. Nayru said something about helping cleaning up, and putting the tables and chairs away; Ralph commented on how many games he had won at the fair; and Impa said that she, Zelda, and the rest of the 'travelers' were also going to leave tomorrow; they had a small journey to get home compared to Din. Zelda seemed discouraged about going back home.   
  
Nayru asked Link what he was going to do, but he just shrugged his shoulders and made a face; now he had something to ponder on during the rest of the day…   
  
Everyone went back and got some desserts. Link got more of the other things; he really liked those pancakes.   
  
  
  
An hour or so went by when Zelda suggested that she and Link go for a walk.   
  
"Why not?" he said and they headed back into the woods.   
  
"I really like walking out here!" Zelda cheered. "Link?…" she said with a timid grin.   
  
Link looked at her, "What?"   
  
"Why don't you call Epona?"   
  
He looked at her stunned but extremely happily; he never would have thought she would say that! He took out the ocarina and gave it to her, "Here, you call her again."   
  
Zelda gladly accepted and played Epona's song. She had really started to like Epona, she loves animals! -as dose Link.   
  
Sure enough, Epona came galloping over. This time she came right over to Zelda, who started petting her right away.   
  
"Hi Epona! Would you like an apple?!" she said whipping out an apple.   
  
Link walked over as Epona happily ate her apple. "When did you get that?!" he asked, surprised, "I didn't see you take it!"   
  
Zelda looked at him impishly, "When you were stuffing your face!"   
  
Link just shook his head and laughed.   
  
Epona reared up and bellowed at Link, stomping her front hoof a couple times. "Epona, not now!" he said.   
  
"What?" Zelda questioned. Epona walked behind Link and nudged him forward a couple times, excitedly. "What is she doing? -What dose she want, Link?"   
  
Link had turned around to face Epona who snorted back at him. "She wants me to go for a ride with her."   
  
Zelda's eyes widened enthusiastically, "Are you going to…"   
  
Link looked at her, "Do you want to try to ride her?!"   
  
Zelda wasn't sure she was ready to ride her. "Well…I don't know. I don't want to get hurt."   
  
Epona started pushing Link again. He turned around, lightly pushing her head and she stopped, and tilted her head. Link turned back to Zelda. "We could both ride if you want. It would be better that way; Epona might lose her temper if you rode her alone. You'd probably confuse her because of how I tamed her. I doubt I do what most people do to control; their horses."   
  
Epona cried impatiently. Link looked back at her as she kicked some dirt into the air.   
  
"Calm down, Epona!" he shouted, laughing.   
  
Zelda walked next to Link, "How would we both ride? You would sit in front and I could hold on to you?"   
  
"If that's the way you want to do it! I'll show you how to handle her!"   
  
Zelda's face beamed with pleasure, "Okay!!"   
  
Link went over to Epona and pet her, "Okay, Epona, you got your way…again." He walked her over to Zelda, "I'll get on first?" Zelda nodded, and Link jumped on and settled in.   
  
Zelda walked over, putting her hands on Epona's back.   
  
Link held out his arm, "Need some help?"   
  
She grabbed his arm and he helped to pull her up. She got as close to Link as she could and put her arms around his waist, holding on. He kicked Epona and lightly tapped her neck and she began to trot along. They rode around the forest for a while; Link showed Zelda how to control her. He also jumped Epona over a few low rocks and logs to show her how Epona liked to approach a jump. It takes a great deal of trust on a horse's side when it comes to jumps…   
  
  
  
After an hour or so, Link got off and let Zelda try. She had a way with Epona… She took it slowly, and Epona worked pretty well with her. Link was amazed at how fast Epona had taken to her. Perhaps Epona knew how much Link wanted them to get along and cooperated for him. Or, more likely, Epona could feel that Zelda meant no harm, and could be trusted, just as Link had learned. Zelda really did have a warm heart. Link could tell when she spoke that every single word came from her heart, and everything she said was always nice to hear…   
  
  
  
"How am I doing?!" she called to Link.   
  
"Great!" he called back.   
  
Zelda rode back over to him. "Really!!" she shrieked.   
  
"Epona is starting to trust you…"   
  
Epona whimpered happily as Zelda pet her. "Do you think so?…" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't try to make her jump right away. Even I had some trouble with that! -And I don't want you to get hurt."   
  
Zelda smiled at him and lead Epona off again. She was having so much fun getting to know her!  
  
  
  
Link peered at the ocean as the birds dove into it catching fish. He walked over near the waters edge and sat down. The sounds of the gulls and the waves were intriguing to him. He was used to being in the forest with all the trees and animals that called it home. But the sea,…it was different. It was like a whole other reality… It too teems with life, like the forest, but it worked entirely different then it at the same time…   
  
Link heard Epona whimper, and turned around to see her with Zelda cantering over. He stood up and walked toward them.   
  
"There you are!" Zelda grinned, "I couldn't find you!" Epona reared up and Zelda held on, a little panicked. "I think I'm done now. Epona seems to want me off!"   
  
Link helped her get down.   
  
Zelda then pet Epona, "Thanks for the ride, Epona! It was fun!"   
  
Epona whimpered and walked to Link, putting her neck on his shoulder. He laughed and pet her. "Great Job Epona!"   
  
"Epona's a wonderful horse," Zelda said, looking at Link.   
  
He hugged Epona and said, "I know,…she's my horse…"   
  
Epona turned around and walked back into the forest.   
  
"She must be hungry" Link declared.   
  
"Me too!" Zelda added.   
  
Link got in a runner's stance, "I'll race you!"   
  
Zelda stood next to him, "Ready… Set…" and she took off, giggling.   
  
"Hey!" he yelled running after her, "I'll still beat you!"   
  
They both ran, laughing their heads off.  
  
  
  
When back in town, Zelda had to stop to catch her breath. She went and sat down in a chair at the first table she could reach. Link stood there next to her.   
  
Two girls, about Link and Zelda's age, and what appeared to be one of their younger sisters, sat at the table beside them playing checkers; they had stopped and stared at them when they came over.   
  
One of the girls and her younger sister had black hair; the other was a brunet. Link noticed them looking over at them intensely, so he waved. The two older girls got up and walked over to him. He started to back up a little.   
  
"Hi Link," the brunet said flirtatiously, "How are you?"   
  
Link backed up some more, "I'm okay."   
  
The other girl came closer now, smiling at him strangely. Then the two of them looked at each other, giggled, and ran off.   
  
Zelda looked over to Link, rolling her eyes.   
  
He looked back to the other little girl at the table. She smiled and waved at him, saying, "Hi Link!"   
  
He waved back, answering, "Hi!"   
  
The girl kept staring at him.   
  
Zelda stood up and the girl yelled to her, waving, too, "Hi Princess Zelda!"   
  
Zelda walked over to her, "Hello. May we sit down with you?"   
  
"Yeah!!"   
  
Link came over and they both sat with the girl.   
  
"What's you name?" Zelda asked her.   
  
"Lilly!"   
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Lilly!"   
  
Link eyed the checkerboard. Quite a while ago he and Zelda had played checkers together; he kept losing until he finally beat her.   
  
"Checkers!" he called out.   
  
"I was playing with my sister…sort of. She usually doesn't really play. She was really talking to her friend."   
  
"Where did they go anyway?" Zelda asked.   
  
"I don't know,…" Lilly answered somberly, "They always run away from me. They never want to play with me…"   
  
Link sat up in his chair, "Can I play with you?"   
  
She looked over to him and her eyes brightened, "You really wanna play?!"   
  
Link's eyes started to look as lit up as hers, "Yeah!"   
  
Link got up and sat in the chair in front of Lilly's, and they both set up the board.   
  
"You go first!" Link insisted.   
  
The two of them played and Zelda got some food and drinks for the three of them.  
  
  
  
Another hour or so went by, when Impa came by and spotted Zelda and Link at the table with Lilly. She came over, introduced herself to Lilly, and visa versa. She then told Zelda that she had to come with her to the tents.   
  
"Why?" Zelda asked unhappily.   
  
Impa pointed to the sky. Dark clouds were coming far from the west. "It's going to rain," Impa informed her.   
  
Lilly looked up, with her mouth open. "Woooow!" she mumbled, "I better get home too!" She stood up and collected the checkerboard and pieces; Link watched her disappointed.   
  
Lilly looked to Zelda then Link, "Thank you for sitting with me! Thank you for playing with me -I had so much fun!!" She briefly hugged Link, then hugged Zelda, "Thank you…"   
  
She had all her stuff. "Bye Princess, bye Link!" she said waving to them and running off.   
  
"Bye!" "Bye, Lilly!" they waved.   
  
"You'll come too?" Impa said to Link, who nodded in response.  
  
  
  
They went back to the tents and saw everyone Impa came with, Din, Nayru, and Ralph sitting around a small campfire. They were roasting some meat over it, a familiar sight for Link. Everyone welcomed them and they all took a seat. It was a little after noontime, but the sun was starting to fade away into the clouds; it was darker then it usually would be. Everyone sat around talking and laughing until the meal was finished cooking. When finally done, it was cut up and everyone got their share.  
  
A short time after everyone had eaten, the wind really started picking up, and the clouds were coming overhead. Din, Nayru, and Ralph said their goodbyes and headed to their shelters back in town; everyone else went into their tents to get some relief from the wind.   
  
Everyone said their goodbyes and looked at Link strangely as he sat. He loved it when winds like this came through; everyone else just thought he was crazy and carried on.   
  
Impa tried to get Zelda in the tent but she refused to leave Link's side. So, having no choice, Impa looked on from the tent. They sat next to the oak tree chatting and laughing, enjoying the wind. Impa couldn't help but laugh as she watched them make faces at each other, sticking out their tongues and so forth; they made quite some pair…  
  
It started to really get dark out and it began to drizzle after a while. Impa wouldn't take no for an answer this time and she called for Zelda to come in. Zelda came over, upset. Impa knew she didn't want to leave Link, especially in the rain. Link just sat there, gloomily now. Zelda gave Impa the puppy-dog eye routine and asked if Link could come in too. Impa hadn't the heart to let Link sit out their in the rain. She told Zelda that she'd be right back. Zelda waited, noticing that the turtle Link won was in the tent. She stared down at it.   
  
Impa then returned, with a smile on her face. "Demetri has room for me in his tent. I can stay with him tonight. Go on and get Link, you and him can stay here."   
  
Zelda was thrilled and ran out waving to him to come over. He walked over, wet now. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"   
  
"I don't want to intrude…" he gloomily replied.   
  
Impa cut in, "I'm going to stay with Demetri, there's no problem with you staying here." A huge smile came to Link's face; he thought he would end up freezing in the rain! "You two don't stay up to late now, alright. We have to get going tomorrow." Zelda nodded her head somberly. Impa took some stuff and left, going into one of the other tents.   
  
It was starting to rain harder now.   
  
"Link…" Zelda said looking at her dress, "Would you mind waiting out here for a minute?" She began to get into and close the tent, "I'll only be a second."   
  
Link took cover under the oak tree as he waited. -Five minutes later Zelda opened the door and Link ran over. He started to look at her oddly as he noticed what she had done: she had taken the charm off her head, took down all her hair, had taken off her 'gloves', earrings, shoes, stockings, and had taken off her dress so she only wore the light purple, slip like clothing she had on under it now; she looked nice…   
  
"What are you waiting for Link?!" she yelled over the rain, "Come in!"   
  
Link came back to reality and sat down in the tent.   
  
Zelda closed the tent door and let out a deep breath. "Make yourself comfortable."   
  
Link took off his boots, sword, shield, and bag, and put them next to the door as she watched. She scooted over to where he put them, staring at his sword like it was the first time she had ever seen one. She brang her hand over to it, "Can I…?" she asked.   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
She picked it up and unsheathed it, examining the blade, awestricken. "Imagine how many things you must have slashed and gorged with this thing… Did you get it forged?"   
  
Link scooted over next to her and pointed to a part of the sword close to Zelda's hand, "See that…" there was three small, but deep slash marks.   
  
"Yeah…" she whispered.   
  
"That's from a Wolfos. I let him get to close before I could wound him."   
  
He lifted up his sleeve a little, exposing a healed, deep, slash mark scar. "I got this too…"   
  
She felt his cuts with her finger, "This looks like it hurt. -It looks deep!"   
  
Link smiled, almost proudly, "If it made a mark on my sword, you'd think it would be deep. It didn't bleed that much though…"   
  
Zelda looked back to the sword and compared.   
  
"I did get a wound on my shoulder once that bleed a lot…"   
  
She looked at him, "Did it leave a scar?"   
  
"Oh, yeah. It sure did."   
  
"Can I see it?"   
  
She put the sword back in its sheath and watched Link turn around, pull his shirts neck hole, and sort of wiggle his shoulder out.   
  
Zelda's eyes widened and her mouth open. "Oh my goodness! How did you get that?!" she said coming closer. On the back of his shoulder there was a nice, big, almost diamond shaped, dark red scar; you could tell it went in deep.   
  
"I was stabbed," he casually answered.   
  
"You were stabbed?!"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
He turned around showing the front of his shoulder, where a small, whitish, diamond shaped scar was. "I guess it went all the way through…" he said looking at it.   
  
Zelda looked like she was going to cry, "Oh my goodness! Link!!…" She moved to the side of him looking at the scar on the back, then the one in the front. "Of course it would bleed a lot! You were stabbed!!"   
  
Link looked at her, "I know…"   
  
"Link! You could of easily needed stitches for this! How long did you let it bleed?"   
  
"Until it stopped," he answered with a laugh.   
  
Zelda had a look of concern on her face, "Link, really… How long did this bleed for?!"   
  
"I don't know,…about three weeks I guess…"   
  
She still looked upset.   
  
"…I wrapped it up with some thick, dry reeds I found, and one of my spare tunics… It took me two months to finally get the bloodstains out of it…" he said powerlessly.   
  
She finally smiled again, "Be careful Link -especially with a wound like that… What if it got infected?! You could of ended up losing your arm!"   
  
He hadn't realized the seriousness of that situation. He looked down, ashamed, "You're right… I didn't think about that…"   
  
Zelda laughed. "It's okay!" she said, cheerily, "Just make sure you do think about it next time!"   
  
Link smiled at her.   
  
"Are there any more like that?!"   
  
He started to undo his belt. He turned around and sat on his knees, lifting up the back of his shirt a little. On his lower back was an upward gash.   
  
"This one's not that bad, is it?" Link said trying to look back at her.   
  
She shook her head in disbelief, "How did you get this one?"   
  
"Umm…" he dropped his shirt and redid his belt, turning around. "I just fell…" he said a little embarrassed.   
  
"Where did you fall?"   
  
Link started laughing softly; Zelda couldn't help but laugh a little too.   
  
"What's so funny…how did you get that?"   
  
"I told you… I fell…"   
  
"Where?!"   
  
"…In a river…"   
  
"…You must have really torn your tunic up when you fell."   
  
Link started laughing to himself again.   
  
She gave him a strange look, "What, Link? What's so funny?"   
  
He shook his head, "My tunic wasn't… It was untouched…"   
  
Zelda made an even stranger face at him, "What do you mean it was 'untouched?'…"   
  
He didn't say a word……   
  
After a few seconds, Zelda open her mouth and gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.   
  
"You were… Were you?… You were…"   
  
She bit her lip and started laughing. She pointed at him, in hysterics now, "You…you were…" She couldn't stop laughing.   
  
Link shook his head again. "Yeah, yeah," he said trying to ignore the subject, "Okay, can we talk about something else now?"   
  
Zelda was on the floor, still laughing.   
  
He wiggled his foot impatiently, "All right, come on now."   
  
  
  
Finally, she stopped laughing and rolled over to Impa's extra traveling case that she had left behind in the tent. She took out a small candle, matches, a pencil, and a small bunch of papers tied together like it was a notepad. She lit the candle, and then put the matches back in the bag.   
  
"Okay now, Link. Lets play tic-tack-toe," she said, plopping next to him, "I'll be O's and you be the X's!" It's a corny, old game, but they ended up playing it for a while…  
  
  
  
"Okay, the score is now: 127 to 127," Zelda stated marking another point, "How about we stop now and call it a tie!"   
  
Link tiredly looked up at her, "It's a tie!"   
  
She sat up, blew out the candle, and put the notebook and pencil away, "That was fun!"   
  
Link picked up the candle and put it near his stuff so the wax could re-harden. They couldn't see very well now that the flame was out.   
  
Zelda pulled out a blanket from the bag and sprawled it out; it was a dark red blanket with a thick, threaded, decorative, black outline.   
  
"Link, bring your turtle over here!"   
  
He picked it up and lightly tossed it at her as he made his way next to her.   
  
"Are you going to use it as a pillow again?" Link asked jokingly.   
  
She hugged it, saying, "Maybe…" She pulled the blanket on her. "I like him, he's so soft and comfy," she said hugging it again.   
  
"It is cool, isn't it?" Link said.   
  
She nodded and hugged it harder, making an 'mmmnn' sound.   
  
Link pulled the blanket on him too, "Zelda,…do you want to keep him?"   
  
She looked up, "Oh, Link, no…it's yours, you won it!"   
  
He smiled, "I want you to have it."   
  
She shook her head and held out the turtle, "Link, I couldn't. It's yours. I couldn't take it from you."   
  
He wouldn't take it.   
  
"It's not that I don't want it…" he said, "It's just… I don't have enough room to take it with me, and if I did, I'd probably end up leaving it somewhere anyway… I want you to take it. I won it for you! -I know how much you wanted a prize!"   
  
Zelda sat it on her lap.   
  
"Thank you, Link…" she said with an adoring look in her eyes, "I promise to take good care of it. I really appreciate it…"   
  
He just smiled, "I know."   
  
She put the turtle down, laid on her side, facing Link, used it as a pillow, and hugged it. Link started to lay down too when Zelda suddenly said, "Do you sleep in all your clothes like that all the time?"   
  
He stopped and faced her, "Most of the time."   
  
"And that's comfortable?!"   
  
"No, but I usually have to keep myself together or I could end up losing something. Someone could steal them."   
  
"What do you do to get comfortable when you can safely take something off? -That is besides your boots and weapons? Anything?"   
  
He finally laid all the way down, "I'd probably take off my tunic and hat…if I could."   
  
"I'm not going to steal them,…" she said affectionately.   
  
He shook him head, "I don't want to. I'd feel weird in front of you."   
  
"Why would you feel weird?"   
  
"I don't know… I guess I'm not used to people seeing me like that."   
  
"Without your tunic and hat on?! Link, I don't care. I just want you to be as comfortable and happy as you can be… Besides…when is the last time you did take them off?"   
  
"Besides when I change them and stuff…it's been a while…"   
  
"Come on then, Link! You might as well enjoy it in the tent! Look at me! No one is used to seeing me without all my royal attire, but I took them off! It's not really a big deal, I just wanted to be more comfortable."   
  
She was right; she did it and he didn't mind. In fact, he found it kind of nice. It's not that big of a deal, and he did want to be more comfortable…   
  
Link sat up, "You won't laugh at me, will you?"   
  
"Why would I laugh at you?"   
  
"…I haven't cut my hair in a while. It's sort of all over the place."   
  
Zelda sat up, hiding her excitement, "I'm sure it's not that bad…" She expected it to be only about shoulder length; she was curious to see him without his hat.   
  
She tilted her head, "…It's okay. I wouldn't laugh at you."   
  
He put his hand under his hat, manipulating something. It loosened and he pulled it off.   
  
He had such an exposed look on his face that Zelda had to giggle.   
  
"You said that you wouldn't laugh…" "I'm not laughing at your hair, I'm laughing at your face." It wasn't like she expected it to look. Link was right; it was messy looking and it was long. It thinned out as it got longer. It sort of looked like it had molded to his hat.   
  
She came closer and put her hand threw it, "It's not that bad…"   
  
She took her hand back. "You look nice!"   
  
He managed a half grin. "I guess…" he sarcastically replied. He then looked down and undid his belt.   
  
Zelda lied down again and watched him. He took off his belt and lifted his tunic over his head; he wore a brown shirt and his white pants underneath it. He put them beside him, in the corner of the tent, and laid down on his back under the blanket again.   
  
"Now isn't that better?…" Zelda asked.   
  
"Yeah, it is!" he answered sort of wiggling under the blanket, settling in. He put his hands under his head and stared at the top of the tent; Zelda still looked at him. They laid there listening to the rain for a while.  
  
  
  
Link was thinking about tomorrow and what he planned to do. He knew he'd miss Zelda, she was very different then most people, but he was used to people coming and going in his life. He never allowed himself to really feel that close to anyone, simply because he knew that they'd be gone eventually. He learned to live for the moment; he learned to take things as they came…and left. He'd never forget anyone, but he would never let himself grow attached to them either. It would just make it harder… He did let himself grow close to one soul, however, and that was Epona. They showed love to each other like family; after all, they had spent every day together for years. He always felt more 'at home' with animals more then he did with people most of the time. They never judged him like people did; they just want happiness, like he did. He had seen the evils people can cause throughout his life, but animals, and the rest of nature, were different. They do what is necessary to survive, and are never cruel, or spiteful like people can be. It amazed him to see what rupees and possessions had done to people…   
  
Zelda kicked the blanket a little, averting Link's attention to her. She pulled it up to her face, and noticed Link looking at her again.   
  
She giggled and hugged a bunch of the blanket with her face, "I love this blanket!" She kicked playfully under it.   
  
He smiled, "Yeah, it is nice… I had forgotten how nice…"   
  
He looked back to the top of the tent.   
  
Zelda scooted an inch or so closer to him.   
  
He looked at her again.   
  
"I'm going to miss you,…" she sadly whispered.   
  
He gave her a small grin; not letting himself fell the emotion of her comment.   
  
He looked back at the ceiling again.   
  
They were silent for a few minutes…   
  
"Zelda…" He uttered with a sense of seriousness in his tone, "Would you do something for me?"   
  
"Sure, Link. What is it?"   
  
He looked back at her, "I want you to take Epona back to Hyrule with you."   
  
She was shocked to hear him say that. "Link…why?"   
  
He smiled, "Because she likes you…and I can't take her where I'm going."   
  
He waited for a reaction.   
  
"…Where would you go without her? -That she couldn't come?…"   
  
"I want to take a boat out to sea. I want to see the ocean and other lands…"   
  
Zelda was so taken by what he was asking that she was almost speechless.   
  
"Zelda… I know you understand how important she is to me… I know I can trust her to you."   
  
She stared at him, sort of sadly. Finally, she answered, "Link… That you would trust me to take care of Epona…" She took a breath and smiled, "I do know how much she means to you… You have my word, I'll make sure she gets home safely."   
  
Now he began to look sad, "You'll play with her and ride her?…"   
  
She giggled, "I'll do everything I can to make her happy! -And hey! Maybe someday I'll be as close to her as you are… I'll make sure she's fine I promise I will. I promise I'll take good care of her."   
  
Link smiled again, "…Thank you… I know you'll take good care of her…"   
  
He looked up, "I just hope she won't get mad at me!"   
  
"I'm sure she'd understand," she reassured him.   
  
"I hope so,…" he mumbled.  
  
  
  
Link shut his eyes and a few more minutes of silence went by; it was still raining.   
  
He heard Zelda moving.   
  
"Can I?…" she whispered softly, and he opened his eyes.   
  
He suddenly felt her arm on his chest and her lightly hugging him. -Alarmed, he stiffened up his body; she could tell. She immediately let go and backed away from him.   
  
"I'm sorry,…" she sadly whispered, "I didn't mean to…"   
  
Another minute later: "You don't get to many hugs, do you?…"   
  
Link sat quietly.   
  
"…I don't either," she said hugging the blanket and closing her eyes, "Goodnight, Link…"   
  
He watched her attempting to fall asleep. He felt horrible about what had just happened; she just wanted to give him a hug… She must be a little lonely too…   
  
He moved next to her.   
  
She opened her eyes as he lightly put his arm around her and hugged her.   
  
She hugged him back, shutting her eyes again.   
  
Link shut his eyes and they stayed there a while… He could feel his heart beating, as she with hers… He could also smell her…She smelt nice…   
  
They began to fall asleep when Link accidentally leaned in and lightly tapped her head with his. Her eyes opened as she made an alarmed 'hhmm' sound and pulled her head back; Link had already pulled his head back, but pretended like nothing happened.   
  
Both reawakened, they still lied there. Now it was Zelda's turn to feel bad; he didn't mean it. She could tell he was faking to be asleep. She smiled.   
  
With her hand, she lightly pushed Link's shoulder so he'd lie on his back. He went with it, opening his eyes to see her. She cupped one side of his face with the same hand and kissed him on his other cheek.   
  
Still holding his face, she put her face to his and hugged him; he hugged her back.   
  
This time he couldn't resist enjoying it; it felt so good… He slowly rolled on his side again and she went with it.   
  
She moved her head, kissed him on the cheek again, and moved it back…   
  
They eventually fell asleep in their embrace…  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Departure  
  
It was a beautiful, summer morning when Impa woke up. She was used to getting up early every day, but it was almost 10 o'clock now! She figured that she should go wake up Zelda now so they could leave by noon.   
  
The tents all had small, removable covers on top of them; If it was a nice night, the air could flow threw the netting, and if it was raining, the cover could be put on and no one would get wet. It was put on from the outside with four little clips. Impa decided to undo the clips and take the cover off to look in on Zelda without waking her up first. Impa wasn't really surprised when she found them sleeping in each other's arms. She thought it was adorable, and didn't have the heart to wake them up. They won't see each other after this, or maybe even at all again, so they might as well enjoy the rest of their time together. Besides…Zelda would probably get mad if she woke them up.   
  
They'll wake up eventually. Impa made some breakfast, or lunch, for them while she waited…  
  
  
  
Of course, Link and Zelda had overslept. It was about 11:45 when Zelda woke up. She slightly moved her head, which woke Link right up. They pulled their heads back and lightened their grip around each other. Zelda drowsily smiled at him as he rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Mmmnn… Good morning…" she said, then hugged him again.   
  
"…Good morning…" he moaned back.   
  
She backed away from him, with her hand still near his chest. Both of them didn't like getting up in the morning, but knew today that they had to.   
  
Link sat up and stretched. Zelda yawned and watched him reach for his belt and tunic. He sat there for a minute or so trying to wake himself up. He put on his tunic and buckled on his belt. He then combed his hair with his hand and put his hat back on. He scooted near the door and put his boots on.   
  
Zelda sat up and folded the blanket, putting it back in the bag; she put the turtle in there too. Link re-equipped himself and was ready to go. Zelda gathered up her royal attire.   
  
"I'll wait out side for you," Link said opening, then slipping out and re-closing the tent door.   
  
He noticed Impa sitting with a frying pan over the relightened campfire.   
  
"Finally, you two are up!" she called over to him.   
  
He walked over to her and sat with her, "Zelda's getting her stuff together… What's that?" He peered at the pan.   
  
"It's your breakfast! I made myself a bacon sandwich, so I decided to make you two some also… So how did you sleep, Link? -For you a tent must be a luxury!"   
  
He smiled, "Yeah, I slept great last night!"   
  
Impa smiled back at him; she knew they must of both slept great last night because of the way she found them in the morning. She hoped they didn't realize she had seen them…   
  
The tent door opened and out came Zelda, who walked right over.   
  
Impa innocently asked her too, "Good morning, Zelda! How did you sleep last night?"   
  
Zelda plopped down next to Link, "Very well!"   
  
Impa laughed to herself; she thought it was so cute…   
  
"How did you sleep, Impa?" Zelda interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Oh, just fine… You two must have stayed up late, it's almost noon now you know!"   
  
They looked at each other and smiled.   
  
Zelda then looked to Impa, "Yeah, we had a lot of fun last night!"   
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Impa replied as she started putting the bacon on some bread roles. "I made bacon sandwiches for you two this morning,…" she turned and held out a plate with five sandwiches on it, "It's probably no match to the cook's bacon sandwiches, but there's an egg, some lettuce, and a tomato on them… Eat them all up!" She put it in between them and began to put the fire out. "Oh, and here's some milk," she added, placing a large bottle near the plate. They both picked up a sandwich and started eating as Impa went into the tent to take out the stuff inside.   
  
"Man, this is good!" Link mumbled with his mouth full. He finished and started eating another one. Zelda finished hers and drank some milk. Link finished that one too.   
  
"You can have the rest," Zelda offered.   
  
"Are you sure?" he looked up.   
  
She smiled and nodded as he wolfed down the rest of them and finished the milk.   
  
Impa and the other had already taken down the other tents, and now took down the tent Zelda and Link had slept in. She watched them dolefully; she knew they were pretty much ready to go.   
  
  
  
They both sat there, silent, for about twenty minutes, watching the rest of their things get packed up.   
  
"Zelda!" Impa called waving her over.   
  
She looked to Link, then back to Impa as she got up and walked mournfully over to her. Impa handed her the bag that was in the tent earlier, as they talked. Zelda was explaining to her how Link wanted her to take Epona home.   
  
Zelda then came back over to Link. "Everyone is ready to go…" She had such a sad look on her face, "So…you should say your goodbyes to Epona now…"   
  
Link took out his ocarina and called Epona, who came right over. He stared at her, then lightly grabbed her snout.   
  
"Epona…" he said holding back the pain, "You're going home now… Zelda is going to take you home… It's where you belong…"   
  
Epona stood silent and still with her ears up like she understood every word he was saying.   
  
"I can't take you where I'm going now… It's certainly not because I don't want you there… But…" He took a breath, and hugged her. "I'll miss you very much, but you'll be better back in Hyrule…"   
  
He stood trying to look happy. "Zelda said she'd take good care of you! -And I want you to do everything she asks you to… You'll get to see Malon again too; you like her!… Be good Epona, and I promise…someday…I'll come see you again… Good luck my friend."   
  
He hugged her one last time and gave Zelda his ocarina. "Don't refuse to take it back, Zelda. You need it now." She took it.   
  
Link then pushed Epona, who obeyed, to Zelda's side. Link looked really sad… Zelda stepped closer and hugged him.   
  
After about a minute they stopped.   
  
Zelda grinned. She reached into the bag and took out the folded blanket, holding it out to him, "Here…I want you to have this. -And don't refuse to take it." He took it.   
  
She reached back into the bag and pulled out 500 rupees, giving them to him. "Take these too. You'll need them." He took them too. She looked as if she could easily start to cry, but she managed a smile.   
  
"Good luck…" she said obviously holding back her tears. She looked down trying to rebuild herself.   
  
She looked up again. "Please come back to Hyrule some time… And good luck with everything. I truly hope no harm comes to you, and that you make out well… Link…"   
  
She stepped forward and gave him another hug; whispering, "I promise, with all my heart, that Epona will be okay…"   
  
She cupped the left side of his face and looked at him, smiling.   
  
He smiled back, "I know…"   
  
She kissed him on his other cheek, and then hugged him with her face against his again. She really hugged him tightly.   
  
She gave him another kiss, and hugged him again for the last time.   
  
She took a step back.   
  
"And be careful!" she joked, thinking of all his scars.   
  
"You too…" he replied, "On your way back home, be careful… There are more things out there then you realize…especially at night…"   
  
Everyone was watching them.   
  
He helped Zelda mount Epona, who also seemed melancholy.   
  
Impa came next to her while everyone else waited to leave.   
  
"Are you ready?" she asked Zelda, who could only nod her head.   
  
Impa turned to Link, "Have a safe journey, my boy. And you know you'll always be welcomed back at the castle."   
  
Link nodded with a grin.   
  
Impa began walking toward the rest of the group as Zelda faced Epona toward them.   
  
"Goodbye," she said turning her head and walking Epona away. She had started to cry, but pulled herself back together.   
  
Everyone said goodbye, and Link watched them start to fade into the horizon.   
  
He noticed Zelda and Epona stop, turn around, and wave to him. He immediately jumped up and waved back to her.   
  
She continued on until she, and everyone else, were gone…   
  
Now Link was all alone…   
  
He looked down at the blanket and rupees in his hand and chuckled; he knew they would come in handy… He took a deep breath, and began walking back into town.  
  
  
  
All the tables, chairs, and all signs of the celebration had been taken away; the town looked back to normal already.   
  
Link noticed a small handful of people, including Nayru, Ralph, and Din, gathered near the statue. He decided to go over and say goodbye to his friends. Everyone turned around when he came behind them.   
  
"Hey, Link!" Din called out, coming towards him, "Where's Zelda?"   
  
"They just left a couple minutes ago…"   
  
"They did?" she asked with concern, "I was going to see if I could go with them…"   
  
"If you hurry up you could catch up to them. They left from their spot in the woods."   
  
She smiled, "I think I will!" She looked at Nayru and Ralph, "I guess I'm off then! I'll come by to see you two some time!" They nodded.   
  
She looked back at Link. "Where are you off to?" she hurriedly asked.   
  
"I'm going to head overseas," he answered.   
  
Din seemed a bit shocked, "Really?… Well, make sure you take a lot of fresh water with you. And if you're ever back in Holodrum, please come visit me. It would be nice to see you again!… Well, I better get moving! It's a good thing I already have all my stuff with me!" She began heading to the woods.   
  
She turned around and yelled, "Good luck, Link! Bye everyone!" She waved, everyone waved back, and she started running.   
  
Nayru stepped over to Link, Ralph following. "Overseas," she announced. "What possesses you to head overseas, Link? Another adventure to seek?"   
  
Link grinned.   
  
Suddenly a man stepped out of the crowd and ran into a house; the small crowd watched as he went…   
  
"That'll be a difficult journey, especially if a storm hits," Ralph came in, "But knowing you, Link… You'll be ale to take it."   
  
"Yeah, Link," Nayru added, "I'm sure you'll be fine!"   
  
The man came out back out of his house and walked over to Link. Everyone watched him approach…   
  
"Here." The man said holding something out to him. Link took it and stared at it. "It's an old canteen of mine," the man filled him in, "I filled it up with fresh water for you. You can keep it. I'm sure it'll serve you well."   
  
"Thank you very much!" Link said, amazed he would do such a kind thing, "It'll serve me very well!"   
  
Everyone was quite for a moment.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll get going too!" Link began walking away.   
  
"Wait a minute!" a short woman called out, "Let me escort you! I can take you to the beach; it would be the least I could do."   
  
He took her up on her offer, but said to he had to go to the local thrift shop first.   
  
A few minutes later, when he returned, the whole small group had pilled into the short woman's carriage. He jumped on and they went down to the beach; it took a good twenty minutes to get there.   
  
Link thanked the woman and walked into the small 'Boats and Tackle' house on the dock. He asked the man inside for a boat and gave him the rupees for it. "No, no, Link," he said pushing back the rubees "After what you've done, take one for free. Consider it a gift of thanks!" Link thanked him and walked out.   
  
The small crowd had gotten out and stood around waiting for Link. He picked a boat and began to untie its knots on the peer.   
  
Nayru came running over to him, "Good luck, Link!"   
  
"Thanks," he answered, still picking at the ropes.   
  
"Come visit us when you come back. I'd like it if you did."   
  
The rest of the crowd came over. Link had everything he needed. He had packed some food and some other supplies yesterday and bought some other things he would need, so he was ready to go.   
  
He jumped into the boat and slowly began to leave the shore.   
  
"Goodbye, Link! -Bye! -Good luck! -Bye, Link! -Thank you! -Have a safe voyage! -Thanks Link! - Bye! -Bye! -Bon voyage! -See ya Link! -Come back soon! -Goodbye!" everyone yelled, waving to him.   
  
"Thanks!" he yelled back, waving, "Bye everyone!"   
  
And there he was, drifting out to sea…  
  
Chapter Three: Lucky Sea Days Can Drift to Demise  
  
Link had prepared for his journey. He had pocketed a lot of food from the celebration, had a couple bottles of milk, the full canteen of fresh water the kind man gave to him, a map, a large candle, some matches, a bar of soap, a net, a compass, some first-aid supplies, the blanket and a lot of rubees -that Zelda gave him- and all the usual things he carried around with him. He got a lot of extra arrows, and a small pocketknife as well. He wanted to be prepared for anything…   
  
He took out his map, studying it; according to what it said he should continue heading west to reach the next land. He licked his finger and held it high up in the air, feeling the breeze. He was truly in luck; the wind was coming from the east! So he opened up his sails and let the wind carry him westward.   
  
He stood, studying the ocean as he sailed. It was surprisingly calm and pacific. It wasn't quite as he pictured it would be, but was better. He expected it to be more difficult… But, he had more days to go, so he just figured that the ocean was on his side so far…  
  
  
  
The day went by slowly, but nicely. Link rationed his meals and had plenty of liquids to spare. It was dark now, and he was tired. He took down the sails, in case the winds shifted overnight. He settled in and laid down under the blanket; it was so beautiful tonight. The air was so clean and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The stars were bright, and you could even see a couple blue, and a reddish one up there…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hyrule, Zelda and everyone had just gotten back to the castle. Now Zelda was back home, in her room; Impa bid her goodnight.   
  
Zelda had returned Epona to Lon Lon Ranch, and Malon was enthralled to see her again.   
  
Zelda had changed into her pajamas, and now sat on a long, blue cushion seat on the tiny balcony in her room. She sat with her legs folded up to her chest, hugging the stuffed turtle, looking at the stars. She also had a magnificent view of the stars tonight…   
  
She picked the star that leaped out to her. It was a red one! "Wherever you are, Link," she whispered, "I wish you the best… And I wish that one day I'll get to see you again…"   
  
Then she began to think about what Link had told her he thought about when he looked at the stars…  
  
  
  
Link had begun to think about what Zelda had told him she thought about when she looked at the stars… So, he picked a star that seemed to call his name, the reddish one… He wondered if Zelda and Epona were home yet… Then he wondered if anyone else was looking at it too… Needless to say, the both of them never looked at the night sky the same way again…  
  
  
  
The morning came and Link had waken up fairly early. He immediately grabbed the compass to estimate his location on the map. North was almost directly right to where the front of the boat faced. He hadn't drifted very far during the night; that's great!   
  
He tested the air with his finger; the wind was coming from the southeast.   
  
He opened up the sails and let the wind take the boat westward. He ate, and then decided to put the net in the water with scraps left over for bait. Who knows, maybe I'll catch something!   
  
The day, again, went by slowly, but nicely. The ocean wasn't like the forest, but it was all right… He took down the sails and went to sleep when he grew tired…  
  
  
  
The next morning, the sounds of splashing and the boat suddenly swaying in the water awakened Link. He immediately shot up to see what was causing the commotion.   
  
The water was still calm and pacific. He noticed some splashing next to the net. The net also looked like it was being tugged; Link had securely tied it to the boat, so it wouldn't fall into the water unless it was untied or cut somehow. He looked to see what was happening.   
  
There was a small pod of porpoises! They were biting, jumping, and circling the net!   
  
He cautiously pulled the net up into the boat. He was amazed to see almost fifty mid-sized fish had been caught in it! So that's why they're tugging at it! He thought.   
  
One of them stayed at the side of the boat; Link grabbed a fish, leaned over the edge, and the porpoise took it right from him! The others came over, so he did the same thing with them.   
  
As they waited, Link took out his compass to find where he was; the boat was still going in the right direction. He bent down and put his hand in the water. It was pretty warm… He figured that this would be a rare opportunity…   
  
He quickly stripped down to his pants and jumped into the water.   
  
  
  
Since he'd been just sitting around the last couple of days, the swim was even more enjoyable! They swam around together for a few hours -Link keeping a very close eye on the boat. They had a lot of fun! But then one of the porpoises started making strange noises. The others caught on to him and they started making the same, strange sounds. They then all dove down farther in the water and quickly swam off. Link knew that something was wrong. As with the animals in the forest, when one took off in alarm, usually something bigger was coming nearby. So, he immediately swam to the boat and got inside; some fish still sprawled out on the deck.   
  
About ten minutes later, far out in the distance, he noticed a large fin sticking out of the water. The porpoises must of known that shark was coming… He was glad he got out…But that was fun!   
  
  
  
There were only five fish left, so Link decided to fillet one and have it to eat. He started a fire to cook it in a bucket that was on the boat, that way he could simply fill it up with water to extinguish it when he was done. It made a fine meal and he still had plenty of fluids to spare. So far, so good!   
  
The time went by faster today, and he should only have a few more days to go. With the help of a barrel aboard, he bathed and redressed after he dried off somewhat. He then laid down and went under the blanket; he had started to grow fond of it…It smelt nice… The light rocking of the boat was something else though; he could deal with it, but knew he'd be happy to be on land again…   
  
He watched the sky, listening to the ocean, thinking… I wonder what the other lands will bring…   
  
He fell asleep, dreaming of the possibilities…  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Unfortunately for Link, the possibilities hadn't much to offer. He would safely reach land and go though some more adventures, like he had before in Hyrule, Termina, Holodrum, and Labrynna. Each quest became more difficult and complicated as they came. He had also met more people, but unfortunately more nemeses during his travels. The years he would spend overseas were destined to tare him apart emotionally, and somewhat physically; but everything happened for a reason… It lead to his 'demise.' His blissful innocence would be lost and he would make a new foe: himself. It's amazing what solitude, anger, and cruelty can turn someone, even as kind-hearted and loving as Link, into…  
  
Part 2 is next.... 


	2. The More You Suffer: The Better Part 2

The More You Suffer: The Better  
  
Part Two: The Ride To Destiny  
  
Prologue:  
  
Over the years, Link became a superb, phenomenal swordsman, and a remarkable bowman. He also picked up some self defense maneuvers when he secretly watched in on a master with his apprentices, so he knew some good ways to defend himself without a weapon; but he still preferred to just throw a punch.   
  
He had also searched for Great Fairies and received more magical attacks, such as Libra's Justice, The Loki Trickster, and Rule of Conduct. He found a dryad deep in the forest as well, who have him his most powerful spell called The Phoenix riptide. She warned him that only he could use it in times of urgent need because he was the only one who could be able to withstand it.   
  
However, he preferred not to use the magical attacks. Instead he tried to build up his physical body, which he did. He used the heaviest rocks and logs and such to weigh him down as he trained; they worked very well indeed. Link had become the most accomplished, proficient, masterful warrior to ever roam the lands.  
  
Link also, unfortunately, went through much more emotional and physical pain then he had ever been through before. He was used to some people treating him unkindly, like an outcast, but in these new lands not only was he treated poorly; he was ridiculed, mocked, and bullied to the point where he would have to defend himself from being fiscally beaten. He had also ran into many homeless people, or 'drifters' as they preferred to call themselves, who he also had to defend himself from. For the sake of his own survival, he determinedly trained so intensely; he wanted to become as strong as possible. Being a kid, living the life he had been living, was a very hard task. He has been emotionally treaded over.   
  
  
  
Over the years he had grown and became much stronger fiscally, but his personality began to change. He used to be a happy-go-lucky, generous soul, but all the pain and stress really got to him. Not that he still wasn't those things he used to be, it's just that now he didn't show it nearly as much as he had before. Because of all the experiences he went through, now he was more skeptical, distant, cold, grizzled, depressed, irascible, angry, and irate. He always kept on guard and held back his emotions around people.   
  
In his earlier days, when he helped by saving the lands, he enjoyed walking around talking to people and seeing them happy more then he did fighting his battles. But now people began to disgust him; he had to many painful experiences with them. He started to lose respect for them, seeing their stupidity, and liked the warfare instead; it really let him take out his hate and repulse, and it felt good and a lot better than seeing people, the ones who hurt him so much, smile and be happy.   
  
It also made him feel bad though too. He wanted to be happy for them, the way he used to be, but… He just couldn't do it anymore; they had caused him too much pain. He managed to still care for a small few of them, however: the ones who weren't cruel to him. And that was, indeed, a very small, few of them, there over seas…  
  
  
  
He had been forced into adulthood, and life seemed to make him hold the world up on his shoulders, against his weight. It, to him, was becoming an uphill struggle.   
  
There was a very important upside, however. His life, especially after sailing to these new lands, brought him an intelligence of existence, the earth, and the sky like no one else had seen. He felt like he had become one with the earth, sky, and the elements. After all, that's usually how he spent his time -only him and the world. That would never leave him, so he grew to love them strongly. But still… It was hard… He saw things average people wouldn't think anything about, which lead them to do things that truly hurt him in other ways too. For example: he got comfortable in a certain forest in one town; he knew where all the birds, squirrels, bats, and all the other animals lived and got their food. He shared boundaries with them because that's the life he was raised with, and the one he wanted to grow up with.   
  
He could only watch as those people ripped down the forest all for themselves, not even considering all the other lives which depended on it. It made him sick; people became no more than a virus, destroying everything, even the earth, in selfish desires. And they seem to always think he's the horrible one, when in reality, he was the only one sensitive enough to realize the truth.   
  
So, he held his head high, in an existence that, so far, seemed to be against him…  
  
Chapter One: The Oracle Makes Him Listen To His Heart  
  
  
  
Now we'll join him again, years after he first sailed the ocean blue. If you feel like some information has been left out, don't worry. You'll find more out as the story continues.   
  
Right now, Link is in a land known as Gathown City; a town with more houses and small buildings than what he was used to. Forests and grasslands still remained, but most of them had some kind of human life nearby, such as stone walkways, lights, commercial signposts, and bench areas and so on. It is heavily populated and known for its nightlife, special aquavit and cocktail drinks, huge bazaars, work and wheel horse breeding, and a soothsayer who ran the largest herbal/medical/health food/witch shop around; it attracted people in curiosity because of the rumors about it that had been tossed around. People said she used necromancy (the practice of conjuring up spirits of the dead) to magickally reveal the future, and could cure almost any ailment you presented her with, even if you brought in you pets.   
  
She was also said to be a high priestess of a coven, which many people didn't take to so kindly, unfortunately, not knowing how loving her beliefs were. As with even today, there is good, or 'white' magic, and bad, or 'black' magic. Most people didn't realize this and only focused on all the black magic that was said to happen around the world.  
  
  
  
Right now, in Gathown City, we'll visit another white witch as she prepares a brew to cook with. Her name is Lorraine. She the towns 'outcast' who lives in a small house with her orange cat, properly named, Orange. There is a nice garden and trees around it too.  
  
Meanwhile, a young man, who often came by to visit his friend Lorraine, sat on a flat rock in her backyard with his elbows on his knees, and his hands holding up his head, thinking… It was so green and peaceful back there; he found it to be a great place to relax in such a regretful town…   
  
He looked up, noticing Orange meowing at him. He quickly got the message that Orange was hungry, so he walked to Lorraine's back door and lightly knocked on it.   
  
She called for him to come in. He held open the door to let Orange in, then walked over to her in the kitchen.   
  
"Orange is hungry,…" he said to her, his voice now almost cruely deepened…   
  
Lorraine put down the wooden spoon and took out some cat food. "Were you sitting out there again?" she asked him.   
  
He sorrowfully nodded, as she put the food in Orange's dish while Orange sat waiting, and then began eating.   
  
"Why don't you go take a walk, Link?" she said looking at his miserable face.   
  
He stood silent, watching Orange eat.   
  
She picked up the spoon and continued stirring, "Actually… I'm need some basil and chamomile… You could get those for me if you want something to do."   
  
Link watched her walk out of the room and return, holding out 20 rupees to him.   
  
"Would you also pick me up some coco powder?"   
  
He took the rupees and nodded; he'd gladly do another small deed after how she had helped him before.   
  
"I'll be back," he said walking to the door.  
  
  
  
He walked down the streets, dodging people coming towards him.   
  
He was then across the street from the famous herbal/medical/health food/witch shop, called 'Lady Windbird's Crescent Moon.' But he stopped… There was a line coming out of the store.   
  
Why on earth is there a line?   
  
He walked over, noticing another sign near the window. It read: Oracle, Matron Lady Kathryn 'Greenwood' Casedy. Here to share her wisdom and give you the divinely inspired answers and revelations you need. Only 25 rupees a person for all your queries.   
  
Oh… I guess that's why… I better be able to go in there and get the stuff without waiting in a line,… he stubbornky thought to himself.   
  
He walked around the people and went into the store.   
  
Other people were at the register purchasing their items. He let out a sarcastic sigh of relief and grabbed the items he needed; he wouldn't have to wait in that long line.   
  
The herbs were in medium-sized bags hanging on the wall, all in rows. He then stepped into the three-person line at the register and waited his turn to pay…   
  
He liked coming into this store ever since he had met Lorraine, then Lady Windbird herself, who was a friend of Lorraine's; they were a couple of the smell few of people who were kind to him… He liked the stuff in this store…   
  
"Hello sir, I can ring you up now," the woman said.   
  
Link put the herbs on the counter and took out the rupees as she tallied up the bill.   
  
"That'll be 15 rupees, sir."   
  
Link handed her the 20, and got 5 back.   
  
As she put the stuff into a small bag, suddenly a commotion broke out as a larger woman came rushing over from a room in the back, where the long line started.   
  
"Wait!!" she yelled coming towards him.   
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the woman.   
  
"Wait, young man! Wait!!"   
  
She stopped at the end of the register, her eyes square at Link.   
  
He picked up the bag, and looked around.   
  
"You!" the woman pointed at him. She wore all purple, besides a white scarf, and had a large, golden, bluish-purple head charm, a matching necklace, and a couple of rings on her fingers.   
  
"You're the oracle…" Link stated without emotion.   
  
"Yes," she answered, "I am matron, Lady Kathryn 'Greenwood' Casedy, and I sense a great force coming from you."   
  
Link looked at her coldly, waiting for her to continue.   
  
She began talking as if she was reading from a book, "…You have many people from the other side with you,…watching over you… You are in the Goddesses' eyes…"   
  
He looked down at his feet impatiently.   
  
"You have a great destiny ahead of you…"   
  
He looked back at her with a mad look in his eyes, catching her off guard.   
  
"Yeah?…" he cut in, crudely, "I'm sure I do…"   
  
She raised her eyebrows at him. "…Everyone is sorry for what has happened to you, but you must face it. You need to face your destiny again, my son…"   
  
Link shook his head, looking down.   
  
"You are more important to some than you may think…"   
  
He turned around, getting ready to leave.   
  
"Link! …That is your name, isn't it?"   
  
He turned around again, deciding to give her another shot.   
  
"Please listen to me,…" she said seriously, "It is part of my destiny to tell you to face yours…" She stepped closer to him, sorrowfully. "…Your anger will serve you well…you just need to know how, and that you must find out on your own…"   
  
Link took a deep, frustrated breath.   
  
"You must go home…"   
  
He took a step back, angrily, but calmly, saying, "Why should I listen to you?"   
  
"Maybe you will,…maybe you won't…" she said mysteriously, "Either way, you'll do what you're destined to do… I've simply told you what you needed to hear." She smiled at him eerily.   
  
Link's anger visibly faded off his face as he thought about that.   
  
She put her hand on his shoulder, "It's easy… Stop trying to swim against the tides and just go with the flow. You are just as strong a spiritual warrior as you are a physical warrior. Now hurry up and let go!"   
  
She smiled, taking her hand back. "Feel what's in your heart…"   
  
She took a step back. "Good luck…"   
  
She turned around and walked back were she came from.   
  
Link looked around, noticing everyone had been listening and starring at them. He looked at the long line and deeply chuckled, shaking his head; At least I didn't have to pay.   
  
He walked out, then back to Lorraine's house…   
  
  
  
He knocked and walked in, putting the stuff on the table, and 5 rupees.   
  
Lorraine walked over and thanked him, starting to put the stuff away.   
  
"Did you know there was an oracle at the shop?" he asked her.   
  
"Oh! Now that you say that… Yes, I remember reading that she would be coming! Why? Was there a lot of people there to see her?"   
  
Link, looking a little happier now, answered, "Yeah. -They were lined up outside the store…" He didn't tell her what happened…   
  
"I'm going outside…" He walked out the back door before she could say anything.   
  
He stood, staring at the green of the lands, thinking to himself…   
  
He really had been thinking about going home. It's been some time since he's seen Hyrule, the place he considered home… And Epona… And Zelda and Impa,…and even Malon…   
  
Usually someone didn't convince him to do things so easily now a days, but… There was something about what she said that sold him, the 'either way, you'll do what you're destined to do' part…   
  
He sat down and thought about it…   
  
It's makes sense, but…doesn't in a way. Then if she said I'm suppose to go back to Hyrule…am I really?… But, since it was already in my mind…and my heart, before today… Maybe I should go. I want to go… I sure know I don't want to be here anymore. It's awful here… And such a journey to re-track! But, honestly, he knew he wanted to see Hyrule again. It would also be interesting to see how the lands and his friends have changed over the years. He really missed Epona a lot too… He knew what he wanted to do! And he wanted it as soon as possible! He had made up his mind. He would leave tomorrow morning…   
  
  
  
Link managed to gather a bunch of food and supplies. It was about 7 o'clock in the morning when he knocked on Lorraine's front door; she was always up early. She answered and invited him in for some breakfast she had already cooked up. They went in and sat down.   
  
"Lorraine,…" he said as she gave him some food, "I'm going to go back home."   
  
She looked at him smiling. This would most likely be the last time they saw each other.   
  
"Good!" she said, "When are you going?"   
  
"After this," he answered shoveling food into his mouth in a hurry.   
  
She got up and put some more food on his plate, "Then eat a little more, you'll need it for your journey. You're from Hyrule… That's some time away."   
  
Link had talked to her a little about his past. She was like the grandmother he never had, in a way…   
  
One day, awhile ago, Lorraine found him in her back yard, in the woods, noticeably undernourished… Unlike the many other townspeople, she immediately helped him, and insisted he come inside with her and have a nice, big meal.   
  
Link would never forget that, or her…  
  
  
  
He finished eating and pushed the plate a little. "Thanks," he said standing up.   
  
She stood up too. "Oh, Don't worry about it!" she said, gesturing her hands.   
  
"No…I mean for everything. Thank you, I appreciate it more then I could ever say." He held out his hand. She stepped over and gave him a hug.   
  
"You gave an old lady some company. That's thanks enough."   
  
They walked to the door. "Can I help you in any way, is there something I can get you before you leave?" she insisted.   
  
Link shook his head, "I couldn't go without saying goodbye. -And thanks again."   
  
"Wait right here…" she said, hurrying to her kitchen, pulling out a jar from behind to others.   
  
She then returned, holding out to him. "Take this with you."   
  
He examined it in his hands; it was bubbly and pink.   
  
"I call it 'The Fixer Elixir'. If you get a painful wound, this will numb and heal it if it's poured onto it. It'll cause it to bleed ruefully for a minute or so, but that's the magic at work, healing it, so don't worry."   
  
"Hmmm,…" Link replied, rather rudly.   
  
"It's said to be good for ulcers, but it will numb your throat and you'll fall unconscious. If you take a couple deep breaths of the fumes after it's heated and shaken up, it could also knock you out. And it's said to cause a slight amnesia, as if you took a blow to the head, so be careful not to inhale it. …Oh, and it's also good for cleaning heavy stains out of leather and vinyl!" she said with a laugh.   
  
Link pocketed it and thanked her again. She wished him the best. Then he was off…  
  
Chapter Two: On His Way to Sea  
  
Link re-tracked his steps, day by day, and since it was early summer, there was a lot more food, and shelter for him to take. He spent most of the day walking, and went hunting and cooking if he needed to, and the all-important sleeping as well. A couple of times he managed to sneak a ride on some wagons, saving precious time and energy, and got lucky when one of them dropped a small chest. It had 100 rupees, a bag of salt, a deck of cards, and about thirty-five arrows in it.   
  
  
  
The agonizing months went by; it was July now.   
  
Link was doing very well, compared with the journey going into the towns, instead of out. He had already passed through five towns! He had picked a great time to leave.   
  
Currently he was at a town called 'Higgins.' As he walked threw it, he heard people yelling excitedly. Curious, he decided to see what was going on.   
  
There had to be at least fifty people around a line of tables. The local bazaars were having auctions to give away some of their merchandise to make way for new ones to go into their stores. The crowd was going crazy for the deals!   
  
Link looked the stuff over; most of it crap. He noticed people buying things for really good deals though, so he continued looking.   
  
He noticed some clothing at one table. He looked down at himself, figuring that he might find something there. He looked through the stuff… There was a belt, much like he wore but bigger; a white shirt, similar to his pants; some thick socks; a pair of gauntlets, and a grayish manteau (an ankle-length, poncho-like, cloak-like, loose garmet worn over other clothes like a coat).   
  
He only had 55 rupees left. He asked the woman what she wanted for all the stuff.   
  
"30 rupees!" she told him. Link talked her down to 20, then put everything down, saying they were 'awfully ratty.' "They aren't even worth 20 rubees!"   
  
The deception worked and the woman sold them to him for 10 rupees; she especially seemed to want to rid of the manteau, saying that if he bought the rest of the stuff he could have it for free. What a deal!  
  
  
  
August came and the days seemed to never end. He was beginning to really feel fatigued, but kept going. The food and water were plentiful; so far so good!  
  
  
  
Another month went by; it was early September. Link had been traveling at amazing speed! He was now going through Lambert, a town he really didn't want to see again. But he had no choice, so he tried to hurry to the bridge that connected it to the next town.   
  
The bridge always had two guards on each side of it for security proposes. Link could only hope Jenni, an old 'friend' of his, wasn't on duty. She is one of the guards; that's how he had met her. They were friends until one night she did something Link wanted no part of. He could easily assume that if he ran into her there would be some unwanted trouble. But, no luck this time; she was there.   
  
It was too deep and dangerous a river to swim across. He had no choice but to confront her. He didn't want to wait till her shift ended; that could be hours. He put on and closed up the manteau he had gotten, and took off his hat, putting as much hair as he could over his face.   
  
Jenni stepped in front of the bridge as he approached. "State your name, proposes for passing, and reveal your weapons," she demanded; it was the normal procedure.   
  
He showed her his bow and sword and answered her, making his voice sound deeper then it really was, "I'm just passing trough. I had family in the town to visit." -Of course that was a lie.   
  
"State your name," she demanded.   
  
"It's Fowler,…" he made up.   
  
She looked suspicious. "Show me your face, 'Fowler'…then I will let you pass."   
  
Damn it,… he might not get away with it. He had to think of something fast…   
  
"…Well?!" she called out impatiently.   
  
"Don't be so harsh with an old man,…" he said with a fake, heavy chough, "…I'm simply on my way back home, don't hassle me."   
  
"I'm not stupid…" she replied, "show me your face." She did have an attitude problem…   
  
He slowly raised his head and looked at her. It's been a couple years since he saw her; his hair had grown longer, and he hadn't shaved in a couple days, so maybe she wouldn't recognize him…   
  
She let out a sad sigh, "You look a lot like someone I used to know… But you are old… Sorry… You may pass. Be on your way Fowler."   
  
She stepped aside and he crossed without a big confrontation.   
  
Old?! Oh well…I still got passed. What else am I to expect from someone…   
  
  
  
It was early November when he finally reached the town of Sea Grave Point. He was exhausted, tired, a little hungry, and felt like every muscle in his body could just fail, and he could easily hit the ground. He had just done what was a year's trip in less then half a year. But he was determined; not to mention this time he actually knew what, and where, he was going, unlike before.   
  
Almost in a panicked and highly eager way he really wanted to be on the other side off the ocean again. In Sea Grave Point he rested an extra day, despite his wishes, to stock up on some more supplies. He got a lot of food, a bunch of milk to fill his bottles, and he filled the canteen up with fresh water. That canteen really did come in handy; he always used it…   
  
Before he slept, he searched for a boat to use. After he found one, similar to the one he sailed over with, he, with all his supplies, hid on it and slept.  
  
  
  
The next morning he woke up very early, at around 4 o' clock. He really needed the little rubees he had on him, so he planned to steal the boat; there were so many other boats similar to it, maybe no one would notice that it was gone.   
  
He stood up and scanned the land to see if anyone was around…   
  
No one was in sight…   
  
He untied the rope that succored the boat to the peer as quickly as he could.   
  
Still, no one was around…   
  
The boat was free, so he jumped back into it, and it floated away from the shore…   
  
He hald smiled with an evil pleasure; he had gotten away with a free ride.   
  
And there he was, drifting out the sea… Again…  
  
Chapter Three: The Hero That No Longer Exists   
  
It was a beautiful winter morning in the town of Labrynna. A light blanket of snow covered the ground, the sky was clear, and a nice, refreshing wind blew from the east…   
  
It was a Saturday; so most of the townspeople weren't out of the house yet, or even awake…   
  
A young girl, of about twelve years of age, anxiously, but very quietly, opened the front door of her house and slipped out of it.   
  
She looked back and forth to see I anyone was out yet. -No one! She held the top of her light coat together as she began to walk to the place she usually went to when she needed some cheering up.   
  
As always, she followed the river and watched her feet as she stepped. She wore her favorite boots today and her treasured triforce necklace -she almost never took that off.   
  
She reached the back of a statue surrounded with water. She turned, following the water as it bent, and stood to see the front of it.   
  
"There you are," she said in a whisper, "As always…"   
  
Her eyes focused on the statue as if she were looking at her best friend; she felt happy and safe here with it. It was the statue created about five years ago from now, the statue made in Link's honor after he selflessly saved many people and the town from all the evils brought forth. It stood surprisingly clean and well taken care of in the center of town so everyone could see it.   
  
An inscription lie under his feet: Link, Labrynna's savior and valiant hero. We shall forever thank you.   
  
The girl pushed some snow, so the grass was exposed, and sat down.   
  
She pushed back her black hair behind her pointed ear and smiled.   
  
She was here in town when the evil came. She felt all the pain and sadness just as everyone else had that day. She, with her own eyes, saw how kind Link was. She couldn't believe that he was the one who saved them; she couldn't believe the whole day!   
  
It was so scary and sad to see everyone so miserable, and scared and sad themselves. But when it was over everyone was so happy; in fact, a big celebration was held and that's when this statue was made and presented -she could remember it like it was yesterday…   
  
Over the years she would ask and ask about the statue, and about Link. She learned all she could about him from the rumors townspeople would pass about. She heard how he was orphaned in Kokiri, how he fought for the other lands, of his horse, and she heard quite a few other stories of his hardships though his life. If they were true, she thought he would have to be one heck of a survivor. He fought though the pain and the evils -all of that misery in his short life already.   
  
She herself was going though some tuff times and felt like she couldn't deal with it sometimes, so she would come to Link's statue and talk to him. She looked up to him and all that she knew of him. On that day nearly five years ago, when everyone, including her, gave up hope and prepared for the worst, he held his head high and fought his way out -all of there ways out- from the evils. He saved us!   
  
He had such a kind, good heart too; at the party she, and everyone else, realized that. He greeted everyone warmly, was altruistic, and really didn't seem to greedily take to all the generosity everyone showed him; he didn't want anyone to treat him any better than anyone else around, and didn't act as if he was special in any kind of way. It seemed like he truly just wanted everyone to be as happy and have as much fun as they could. She admired that.  
  
  
  
"My father did it again," she whispered sadly, "I don't know what to do anymore… I'm thinking about leaving… Leaving this town. To where I don't know, but anything is better than staying here…" She sighed and closed her eyes, imagining all the possibilities.   
  
"The pain is to much to bare here. I'd do anything for it to go away…for it to just end already…"   
  
She sat there for an hour or two trying to figure out what she would do, where she could go…   
  
I hate this, she thought, I hate him -I hate my father! It's not just me he's hurting… She looked up at the statue determinedly, …My mother… I love my mother, and he hurt her too! …My sister… Tara isn't any help either! You'd think she'd be smarter then that -You'd think she'd try to help! But, of course not. The stubborn brat. She's an imbecile!! She just leads my father on!   
  
She hung her head, continuing to think to herself.   
  
Then suddenly she could her footprints heading towards her.   
  
"Lilly," the woman said, "…I knew I'd find you here!"   
  
The woman stood next to the girl, "You worry me sometimes, Lilly; I couldn't find you at home."   
  
The girl, Lilly, stood up and faced her, "I'm sorry mom. I just had some thoughts on my mind."   
  
"You should leave a note or something before you go out -you know I worry about you when you just disappear!"   
  
"Why?" Lilly answered, "You said yourself that you knew I'd be here."   
  
Lilly's mom smiled at her. "Well…Lilly…with you… Sometimes I'd think you'd run away," she said jokingly as they began walking towards home.   
  
Lilly cocked a smile at the comment. If only her mother knew how much thought she had actually put into that… Running away…   
  
"I'm going to the market today. Would you like to come?"   
  
Lilly gave her mother a look of distress, but managed a smile. "Sure…why not. What else is there to do around here?"   
  
"Great! Then we could go get a nice lunch to eat afterwards… How about it?"   
  
"Alright," since Tara was at home, Lilly would do anything not to see her right way.  
  
Two miles away from Labrynna, at the docks on the beach, a ship began to roll in. It was a little foggy, there were only small waves crashing ashore, and that unmistakable beach smell wasn't as bad then it was at sea; perhaps the snow and cold air held it off.   
  
Finally Link had reached land!   
  
Out at sea it seemed that good food only came by chance, so he planned on getting something to eat as soon as possible.   
  
The winds out at sea were brutal! And he though they were bad during the warmer days! There had been a storm too, and his boat didn't provide much shelter from the chilling, whipping, salty winds. As you can assume, he was feeling the effects from them; he had caught quite some cold. Either way, he was enthralled to be on land again. And it was nice being in familiar territory…   
  
Before he left, Link made sure he had all of him possessions, and that the boat was securely anchored.   
  
Great,… he thought, turning to face the trail off the beach, Labrynna should be about an hour walk from here. That's no big deal. I hope I have enough rupees…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Labrynna, the day had officially started. Everyone was up, running errands, going to work, or just relaxing.   
  
As Link walked he couldn't help but think of the memories this town brang; how he helped them, and all the fun he had with Zelda and his friends the days after.   
  
"I miss those days,…" he sadly mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
He reached the town, a sign welcoming him: Labrynna -   
  
Hhmmm… Something's different… …Some of the forest is gone. They built more houses.   
  
Oh… he saw his statue, I bet the birds had their way with it… I guess I'll see it later; I'm getting something to eat first.   
  
He looked around and noticed a house, 'Bipin's Eats - OPEN.'   
  
Well,…there we go.  
  
  
  
Inside the rather large house there were small tables, each with four chairs; a counter with stools, setup like a bar; a couple paintings; a large dessert display; and the walls and ceiling were a beautiful wood, stained lightly.   
  
Only a few tables and stools were occupied; some had empty plates, used napkins, and a few rubees left behind as a tip.   
  
Link seemed to be the odd sight in the restaurant, him in his filthy, damp tunic and pants; worn out gray manteau; his hair dirty and windblown; his boots covered in dried up sand and dirt. Remembering the statue, despite the way it would look, he decided to removed his hat and let the rest of his hair hang free so that no one would recognize him; hey, it worked before.   
  
This probably makes me look worse then I already do.   
  
Trying not to bring any more attention to himself, he chose to sit at one of the tables in the corner. He figured that he better not take of his coat and reveal his weapons; this is a family place.   
  
Like they can't tell I have a sword and shield on my back…I must look like a hunchback. But I don't want to seem anymore threatening then I already must loo…   
  
  
  
Everyone was staring at him, pretending not to be looking. It didn't help that he smelled like the sea, and because of his cold, his cheeks were pinkish, under eyes were slightly swollen, and his eyes were filled with water, either.   
  
He could still feel everyone's eyes on him.   
  
He picked up the menu from the table and looked it over: Cucco deluxe with potatoes…Ham diced with pineapples…Big Salad Roundup…Onions ringed over Cheese…Penn Pasta with basil and tomatoes…Shrimp Scallion…Cucco noodle soup… I don't have many rupees to spare… 15 rupees for a 'Sausage Express'; 25 rupees for the 'Mac and Cheese Special'; 40 rupees for the 'Bull sized Broil.' I'm not getting anything real good, that's for sure… …75 rupees for a 'Breaded Lobster!'   
  
He was interrupted by the waitress, "Hi there, what can I get you today, sir?"   
  
Sir? he thought with a laugh.   
  
He laid the menu down to see her. She had to be around his age.   
  
"Oh…I,…I see you're not ready to order yet. -I'll give you another minute or two," she said in a rush, walking back behind the counter and disappearing. She looked as if she had seen a ghost or something.   
  
Do I look that bad? Maybe she recognized me? …Oh well   
  
…For 25 rupees I could afford a drink, the pasta, I haven't had pasta for so long I can't remember; and maybe I should get the cucco soup too (Because of his cold)…   
  
He noticed that the waitress had brought out who appeared to be her boss and was pointing at him.   
  
Oh, great… He pretended he hadn't seen them.   
  
She came back over to Link, the boss watching them, and cautiously placed down a small basket of roles on his table.   
  
Yes! Free bread! He said to himself with some fake emthusiasum.   
  
In a very wary and hesitant voice compared with before, she asked, "Did you decide what you'd like to order? -Sir?"   
  
"Yeah,…milk, the Penn Pasta, and some cucco noodle soup."   
  
"Yes sir, right away, coming up sir!"   
  
That's odd… He looked around seeing everyone had watched the waitress take his order, and now practically run away from him to get it…   
  
Link sat looking at his hands on the table, and listening to the people chatter to one another, after he jammed down all of the free roles; he wished he could have some more…   
  
A bell clunked and the restaurants' door swung open. A figure clad in a dark blue cloak, it's hood hiding his face, walked in. You could tell he was wearing a white tunic underneath it.   
  
The man, almost in slow motion, came and sat at the table directly besides Link's. Everyone stared at him too.   
  
Link acted as if he hadn't seen him sit down.   
  
The man sat completely motionless there for about ten minutes; he looked like a statue himself, almost not even breathing.   
  
There was then another bell clunk as two other men walked in. They wore normal tunics, boots, and were heavily armed. One of them wore a pair of black, lightly designed gauntlets; he had to own a bow. They stood, looking for someone.   
  
They spotted the man next to Link and walked towards him, weapons clanking as they stepped. They sat down with him.   
  
The waitress hurried over to them and asked what she could get them.   
  
The man in the cloak lifted his hand to his face, "Just bring us some water." His voice was scratchy and deep toned.   
  
"Is that it?" she asked, looking cautiously at the two others.   
  
"Yes…NOW!"   
  
She ran off.   
  
Not the nicest of people are they? Link thought, No wonder I was looked at so coldly… Maybe they thought I was one of them, whoever they are…   
  
They began to talk lowly to one another; Link listened in:   
  
"So…" the cloaked man spoke, "Is it done?"   
  
"This is harder then you made us think," the man with the gauntlets answered, "I'm a good shot, but we're going to need more time to find their weakness."   
  
"More time?!! That, indeed, is what I don't want to hear."   
  
"Sir, just give us more time. By then we could plan how to deal with this thing and take it out."   
  
"…I believe you aren't the soldiers you made yourselves out to be. Prove me wrong or you'll pay dearly for this deception."   
  
"But sir…"   
  
"I'll give you some time! But your pay will be affected if what I want done isn't done properly… I warn… If it's not done by the next time we meet, you'll belong to me. Incompetence needs to be dealt with…"  
  
  
  
The waitress came over to Link's table with his food.   
  
"Here you are, sir."   
  
Link stood up and bowed his head to her. "Thank you very much," he said then sat back down.   
  
He tried to act as warmly as he could. It seemed to work; the waitress looked more at ease. She smiled at him and took the empty basket the rolls were in.   
  
"Would you like some more roles?" she kindly asked.   
  
Link smiled, "That would be great."   
  
"Okay, I'll be right back."   
  
  
  
The room seemed to stare at him in disbelief as he ate; the cloaked man especially took to him. The waitress came back with more roles and sat them on the table. Link looked up.   
  
"Thank you," he managed to get out as he ate.   
  
  
  
She placed three glasses of water on the table beside Link's.   
  
"Here you are… Anything else gentleman?"   
  
"No, now be gone with you," the cloaked man answered; she rushed off.   
  
"You two! Finish them, then leave my sight."   
  
The two men quickly drank the water and got up.   
  
"Remember what I said. Get it done!"   
  
They left, weapons clanking.   
  
  
  
Then the cloaked man got up. He just stood there for a moment, looking…   
  
  
  
He walked to Link's table and sat directly in front of him.   
  
Link looked up at him, holding his spoon.   
  
The man just looked back at him.   
  
Link was hungry, so he continued to eat his soup, and dipped a role in it.   
  
"Who do you think you are?" the cloaked man snarled at him.   
  
Link looked up, answering, "No one," and started eating again.   
  
"Good… That's what I like to hear." Link gave him a mean stare. "You carry weapons… Why do you come here?"   
  
Link lifted his spoon up and brang it back down, "I'm eating."   
  
"What brings you to Labrynna?"   
  
"I'll be passing though," Link answered, sounding almost robotic -no emotion.   
  
"Where are you headed to?"   
  
Link looked back up, annoyed, "What's with the interrogation?! Where I go is no concern to you."   
  
The man seemed intrigued. He put his elbows on the table, folded his hands together, and watched Link eat.   
  
"I can tell who you are. I know of your doings."   
  
By now the room was listening in on the conversation, stunned.   
  
"Those two men are nothing compared to your skill and resilience… You would make a significant ally…"   
  
Link continued to eat, uninterested.   
  
  
  
"There will be a hefty reward in it for you."   
  
"What do you mean by hefty?" Link asked, still eating.   
  
"I'll give you 2,000 rupees for your services."   
  
2,000 rupees is a lot. I could really use that. He still acted uninterested.   
  
  
  
The man snickered, "…How about 3,000 then?"   
  
Link looked up, 3,000 rupees?! "What's the catch? What is it you want me to do for you exactly?"   
  
"Don't worry… A man like yourself… You could handle it. You have strength, intelligence, and experience,…you'll probably get some enjoyment out of it."   
  
"And if I decide to turn down your offer?"   
  
"You won't…"   
  
Link continued eating, still acting uninterested.   
  
  
  
"Well?…" the man eagerly questioned.   
  
"All I really want to do right now is rest; I had a hard trip here," Link answered.   
  
"That's fair enough. I'll make a deal with you: I'll pay for a room for you to stay in, and I'll give you another 50 rupees for food."   
  
"How many days will you pay for?"   
  
"How many do you need?"   
  
"Three."   
  
"Then three it is… Do we have a deal?"   
  
Link decided to push his luck, "If you give me 75 rupees for food and pay for this meal too, the deal will be sealed."   
  
The man snickered again and stood up. He reached under his cloak and pulled out 30 rupees, laying them on the table. "Meet me here later tonight at 8 o' clock sharp. I'll tell you what you need to know then."   
  
He began to walk away, then stopped and turned his head, "If you don't show you'll regret it… I promise."   
  
The cloaked man was now out of the restaurant.   
  
Link looked around and found everyone staring at him.   
  
The waitress slowly edged towards him. She put his check down on the table and looked at him nervously.   
  
"Do you…know them?" she managed to get out.   
  
"I have no idea who he is," Link kindly stated. "Tell me. Why dose everyone seem to fear them -that man under the cloak and his two men?"   
  
The waitress sat in the chair next to him, "They've caused some trouble here not so long ago. They started up quite a brawl. He threatened to hurt a woman and kill her child. Some of the other men tried to stop him and a fight broke out. They got badly injured."   
  
"Everyone's okay?"   
  
"They're fine now, but no one wants to offend him or anyone he's with now, for obvious reasons… The way you strolled in… You look like one of his men, with the weapons and all."   
  
"Oh… I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just came from sea, and I wanted to eat."   
  
"I could tell after you stood up and thanked me that you weren't with them; they would never do such a thing."   
  
Link stood up, then so did she.   
  
Grabbing the 30 rupees, he gave them to her, "Keep the change."   
  
He began to walk towards the door.   
  
"Wait!" she hollered, walking over to him with her arm extended, "My name is MaLyyn."   
  
Link looked at her hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you MaLyyn." He didn't want to tell her his name -she'd know who he was; he'd rather have that advantage right now.   
  
"I work here most of the time, so if you ever stop by again…"   
  
"I will. I'll be back around eight…on business I guess. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find an Inn to stay at."   
  
"There's one on the other side of town. Make a right out the door and you'll find it."   
  
"Yeah,…" he mumbled walking out.  
  
  
  
He took a right and began walking.   
  
I wonder what he's going to make me do for 3,000 rubees. 3,000 rubees,…how dose he have that much to spare?… It's either hard work or he's desperate -I hope he's just desperate.   
  
A large two-story house came into view: 'Labrynna's Cushy Inn.' He walked in and asked for a room. He had just enough rubees to stay one night, though soon he'd be re-imbersed for it.   
  
There was a bed, bureau -like he needed one- a rather large mirror, a window, and most importantly right now, a bathroom and shower. He decided to take a shower, wash up, and shave. First he washed his clothes and cleaned his boots so that they'd be dry when he was done.   
  
That was much better!   
  
It's great to be back on land!   
  
He figured that he hadn't gotten much sleep either, so he took a nap…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was around 3:30 when he woke up. He decided to take a walk around town to see what everyone was up to and how the town had changed over the years. He strolled around, passing houses and people. He had put his hat back on after his shower; he felt a lot better with it on. The people who saw him all seemed to stare at him and rush on their way, whispering to one another. Now that he was all washed up, people started to think he looked 'familiar.'   
  
He then started into the woods to see just how much of it was gone. Not much, to his surprise. He began to walk to a really familiar place: a large oak tree stood, as tall as ever, the tall grass had fallen under the snows weight, and the water was almost still nearby. This is the place Zelda and Impa's little troop had camped a couple nights after the whole fiasco five years ago. She had nagged and pleaded with Impa to let her stay those extra nights.   
  
Link sat down against the tree. He couldn't help but smile while remembering the time he spent here. It hurt him to think of such good things from his past. It seemed like he'd never feel those pleasures ever again. It also made him think of Epona.   
  
I hope Zelda took good care of her; she's the only one, well, besides Malon, whom he would trust Epona, his great friend to. I hope they're both okay… He couldn't bear to think about it anymore. He got up and continued walking…   
  
This place hasn't changed too much. I wonder how everyone else, here, is doing…   
  
Just as fast as those words came to his mind, a small child ran by screaming playfully and happily. It was a little girl wearing a yellow dress and a tiny charm necklace; her hair was sort and blue, and her smile ear to ear.   
  
She stopped and looked up at Link. "Hello!" she said blithely. She titled her head as if thinking. "You look like a statue!" she blurted.   
  
Link grinned, "I do?" he joked.   
  
"Yeah! You should come see it!"   
  
She grabbed his large hand, compared to hers, and dragged him to the middle of town; he let her take him.   
  
"See!" she said pointing at it, "See it?!"   
  
"Yeah, I see it," Link played on, not wanting to be mean, since she was just a little girl.   
  
"This is Link," she explained, "You look like him,…a little."   
  
That made him softy chuckle, "What looks different?" The possibility that this man was Link didn't even slightly enter the girls mind.   
  
"You are older than Link!" she proclaimed. "My mom said that Link is a great person who saved everyone from being sad. She said that he worked very hard to protect us! -But my dad just says that he has to give him credit…"   
  
Man, this statue is pretty clean. "Dose someone make sure this statue stays clean" he asked her.   
  
"Umm…well, every month or so I see these people come and put soap on it. Me and my mom got to do it a couple times too!"   
  
Wow, they really kept it so clean and taken care of? I wouldn't think I was worth it…   
  
"Well mister, I have to go home now -I don't want my mom to get mad at me again. Would you come and play with me? -You can see my birdie, Peaches, if you want!"   
  
He had some time to kill and he actually wouldn't mind seeing 'Peaches,' but he didn't really want to go; but then again, he really didn't want to hurt the little girls feelings…   
  
She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to her house.   
  
She pulled him up to the front door, saying, "Wait right here, I'll be right back!"   
  
Link could hear her: "Mom! Mom!"   
  
"Yes dear, yes dear, what is it?" There was a baby crying inside too.   
  
"I have a new friend outside - I wanted to show him Peaches!"   
  
"A new friend? Who is this boy? New people don't show up here that often. What's   
  
his name?"   
  
"His name?…oh…I don't know, I didn't ask."   
  
Link was just overwhelmingly embarrassed now.   
  
"Come see him mom, he's very nice! He looks like the statue -I even showed him!"   
  
Upon hearing that she followed her daughter to the slightly left open door.   
  
"What's your name?" the girl whispered.   
  
Then her mother opened the door the rest of the way. She looked shocked, but happy.   
  
Link smiled, knowing who she was; it was Nayru, he should of guessed, the girl looked just like her.   
  
"Link!!" Nayru excitedly called out, "What in the world are you doing here?!! Come in, come in!"   
  
Nayru's daughter looked shocked now, standing as her mother and Link headed for the kitchen.   
  
"Please sit down, Link!" she gestured to a chair. He sat down and Nayru took a seat across from him.   
  
"My… Link," she exclaimed, looking at his swollen, pinkish face, "Are you okay?"   
  
"Oh…" he touched his face, "Ahh,…I'm fine. I just caught a cold…"   
  
"So, what have you been up to? What brings you the town?"   
  
"I came back from over seas, that's when I got this cold. I just got here in town today." He explained how he got food and showered at the Inn. Nayru seemed surprised that he was overseas so long.   
  
Link looked down at her daughter and back to her, "I see a lot has changed around here."   
  
"Yes, and there's another one in the other room. He'll be one in sixteen months in two weeks," she said proudly.   
  
They sat and talked for a while; Link learned that she and Ralph got married and moved to this house together. Link, however, didn't have much to say about himself that he wanted to share; he thought she wouldn't really like to hear it anyway. He stayed for about two hours or so talking, looking at pictures, seeing Nayru's baby, and playing with her daughter like she wanted him to. He also got to see Peaches, and Nayru insisted he stay for lunch and he got a free meal. She had said that Ralph was out of town for business reasons, so he didn't get to see him though.  
  
  
  
Link didn't want to be more of a bother then he already felt he was, so he began to say his goodbyes and prepared to leave.   
  
"Link!" Nayru's daughter, Kristy, called out running over and hugging his leg, "You'll come back again won't you?"   
  
"Yes," added Nayru, "Why don't you stop by tomorrow for lunch again? -That is if you can."   
  
"I'll try," he said uninthused.   
  
"Please, Link?" she squeezed him harder, "Don't leave without coming back again."   
  
He didn't see what the big deal was, but he promised to visit again before he left town.   
  
It was surprising to see Nayru again.   
  
Her and Ralph seem to be really happy now.   
  
Link was happy for them, but he couldn't help to feel bad. Everyone is so happy and successful. It made him feel so foolish, like he had wasted his life.   
  
I'm not even twenty yet, he'd try to tell himself in reassurance, I'm still young. I have my whole life ahead of me. -Yeah, some life… Oh come on, maybe some day I'll be as happy as them… Yeah…right, he sighed. Oh well… Forget about it. I have a man to see and some rupees to collect; at least that's something…  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: MOooLEE, MOooLEE, MOooLEE, MOooLEE…  
  
  
  
After spending some more time walking around reacquainting himself with the town, it was finally 7 o' clock. Link figured that he might as well wait for 8 o' clock to come around in the restaurant, so that's where he went.   
  
He walked in and took a seat at the same table in the corner he had earlier. The waitress, MaLyyn, was still there too. Unbeknownst to Link, she had watched him come in, almost in awe after seeing him cleaned up with his hat on; she and everyone else could instantly tell who he was now.   
  
He sat and starred at the table, looking as depressed as he had before, and always did…   
  
A different, skinny waitress came over to him, her hips swaying like a model on a runway. "Hi," she spoke coquettishly, her eyes focused on him credulously, "Can I get you anything tonight, sir?"   
  
Link looked at her annoyed; he didn't like girls, or anyone for that matter, who acted so 'girly.' He believed it proved them to be thickheaded and egocentric because usually that's was they were.   
  
"Just some water." He didn't even make eye contact with her.   
  
"Sure, I'll go get that for you," she replied and walked away, smoothly.   
  
He then stared at the table again.  
  
  
  
The skinny waitress walked back to where MaLyyn was watching. She smiled at MaLyyn with her eyebrows raised, "Do you see that guy over there?" MaLyyn nodded, still watching him. "Do you think that's him?"   
  
MaLyyn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…"  
  
  
  
After a minute or so, the waitress swayed back over with some water. She placed it on the table, "Here you go…" Link raised his head, looking at the glass. He picked it up and drank some.   
  
She was still standing there, staring at him.   
  
He finally looked up and into her eyes, "That's it… Thanks?…"   
  
She took a few steps back, then turned around any went back to where MaLyyn was.   
  
Link took in a deep breath and continued staring at the table.  
  
  
  
The two waitresses had been talking…   
  
"He was in here earlier," MaLyyn said, "Everyone thought he was with the guy in the cloak…"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"…He said he was going to the Inn… He really cleaned himself up… He didn't have that hat on before either…"   
  
"You talked to him?!"   
  
"I waited on him and I introduced himself to him later on."   
  
"I bet you're glad you did that! Imagine…Link! I remember when Tara and I went up to him that day…"   
  
They continued chatting, as women do, as they watched him.  
  
  
  
It was 7:30, and Link got to lightly drumming his fingers on his other hand as he still stare at the table.   
  
MaLyyn broke out of conversation and brang a basket of roles over to his table, the other girl close behind her.   
  
"Hello… I thought you'd like some roles."   
  
He looked up at her with a dull smile. "Thanks… MaLyyn was it?"   
  
She grinned, her teeth showing. "Oh, and this here is Lorin," she faced the other skinny girl.   
  
Link did a quick head nod, "Hi."   
  
He grabbed the basket and ate some rolls.   
  
"Do you mind if we join you for a while?" MaLyyn asked.   
  
He looked at her and shook his head, "No, I don't think you want to. That man is going to be here soon."   
  
"Do you mean the cloaked man?" Lorin asked.   
  
He looked at her, answering, "Yeah," with an outward, bothered breath.   
  
Link always seemed to talk deeply, and like an automaton (mechanically, showing no emotion) to people, like it took a lot of energy and almost hurt to speak; he never seemed to like talking to people (especially strangers he just met) much, or detailed with them - particularly to people like Lorin.   
  
"Why? Are you going to talk to him or something?…" Lorin asked.   
  
He nodded.   
  
"I thought you said you didn't know who he was," MaLyyn said.   
  
"I don't…"   
  
"Then why-"   
  
"-He wanted to see me." he cut her off.   
  
"…For what?" she cautiously asked.   
  
He shrugged his shoulders, and ate another roll. The two girls looked at each other, puzzled.   
  
A bell clunked as the door opened; they jumped. It was just a man and woman, not the cloaked man yet.   
  
"Well, if you want anything I'll be happy to get it for you," MaLyyn offered.   
  
The two of them went back to where they came from, continuing to watch and chat amongst themselves.  
  
  
  
The hands on the clock pointed to the 8 and to the 12; it was 8 o' clock sharp. The bell clunked and the cloaked men strolled in, just as he said he would. He spotted Link and went directly over to him and sat down.   
  
"You're here. You have good judgment…" Link looked back at him. "…As do I," he placed 200 rupees on the table. Speaking low, "The 75 for food, and the rest for a three-night stay."   
  
Link quickly pocketed them.   
  
They sat quite for a minute.   
  
The cloaked man raised his hand, gesturing for some service.   
  
Lorin came rushing over, "What can I get you, sir?"   
  
"Bring us some gin." And he sent her off.   
  
They sat silent until she returned, placing a bottle of gin in front of each of them, and leaving. The man picked it up and chugged some. Link still sat silent.   
  
"Go ahead," the man insisted, "suck on the bottle, it's on me."   
  
Link looked at him negatively, "What do you want me to do for you?"   
  
"I said it's on me, drink some…"   
  
Link remained calm, as always, "I said, what do you want from me; why are we here?"   
  
The man pushed Link's bottle closer to him.   
  
Link looked down at it, "I'm not stupid,…" and pushed it back, "I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I know better then to drowned my sorrows. Now please,…lets get on with the business."   
  
The man was outraged, but grabbed and finished the other bottle too. "We can't talk business here." He left 20 rupees on the table besides the empty bottles, "Follow me."   
  
They both got up and walked out.   
  
  
  
The cloaked man led Link to a hut deeply hidden in the woods, a whiles out of Labrynna's boundaries. It was beat up and run down inside as much as it was on the outside.   
  
There were three men seated at a fairly beaten up wooden table, playing poker. As they walked in, the men stopped, looking at them in dismay.   
  
"Fill him in," the cloaked man told them; gesturing to Link, "He might have the guts to get the job done, unlike you fools."   
  
He then walked into the other room and closed the door behind him.   
  
One of the men stood up. All of them were dressed like the other two men Link had seen in the restaurant earlier.   
  
"How did you get into this?" he asked Link.   
  
"He offered me a nice reward."   
  
"What did he offer you?" another man called out.   
  
"How much did he offer you guys?"   
  
"2,000 rupees to who gets the job done," the man standing answered, "And if we tell anyone about what he wanted us to do, or where this hut is, he'll have us killed,…so you better keep this low key, kid."   
  
The man sat down, and Link took a chair.   
  
"This here's Paul," he pointed to a man in turquoise with brown hair, who had to be Link's age, "That's Hunziker," he pointed to the other man in black and red with long brown hair, a beard, and a scar on his face who had to only be around 27 or so, "And I'm Christian," he had dirty blond hair and wore blue; he had to be around the same age as Hunziker. Each of them carried a sword, shield, and some other, different, weapons from each other.   
  
Just then, the door slammed open, and the cloaked man came back out and stood behind Christian and Hunziker, saying, "Tell him, then get out. We'll meet here tomorrow night at six, got it?! And don't do anything stupid…" He walked out of the hut, slamming the door.   
  
Hunziker let out a sigh.   
  
Christian shook his head, "You shouldn't of come here… Aaa… You do look familiar. What's your name anyways kid?"   
  
"It's Link"   
  
They suddenly all looked sick.   
  
"Link? As in the Link?" Hunziker asked.   
  
Link nodded in self-hatred.   
  
"You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into Link." He explained, "but it's too late now, and since 'he' isn't coming back, I'll give you the tour."   
  
They all stood up and walked to the other room.   
  
"This is why 'he' never wants us to reveal our knowledge of this hut to anyone…"   
  
Link couldn't believe what he was seeing and his mouth went ajar. The room had a small bed and desk in it, but other than that, was filled with weapons of every sort. A trident, spears, battle-axes and halberds, clubs (a mace, blackjack, and bludgeon), a quarter staff, swords and knives of all kinds, (broadswords, claymores, cutlasses, epees, rapiers, sabers, scimitars, falchions, daggers, a machete, hunting knives, lock blade knives, throwing knives, pocket knives, a filleting knife, and sick of all, a scalpel), bows with arrows of different sizes and colors, a blow dart gun with darts, and even a tomahawk were all thrown about in there. There were also ropes, chains, nets, bombs, bombchus, a rack of bottles containing (carefully labeled) smelling salts, strychnine, warfarin, hemlock, and chloroform; chain-mail suits, shields, helmets, and other armor of all sorts, but the most unsettling of all was the guillotine and blood stained bucket that stood way in the corner.   
  
"It's disturbing isn't it?" Christian said, "A lot of the stuff is bloodstained and hasn't been cleaned in what looks like years."   
  
"I think the poisons are the most disturbing," Hunziker added, "I imagine you could knock someone out with the chloroform, bring them here and torture them with all these tools, force them to reawaken from the immense pain with the smelling salts, then eventually make them beg for you to finally let them swallow the hemlock and die. Or else you could use the warfarin on the wounds and have them bleed to death. Either way, all these things in here are brutal."   
  
Link stepped into the room examining everything. Then he noticed a few papers scattered around on the desk. He picked the top one up and scanned it: Chardiet: At the King's tomb you'll find it. Bring to Tantari/Parapa Desert passed North castle wall. Dig past Geldarm to Manji, find Lynel. Watch Darknut. Aquamentus proves well… I'll do, so you can do… And don't forget it… I heed warning and knight thee the sun. Cross over the blue, whistling away; enemy bait lies to stay… 1357, ignore; the girl is a fraud. She will rock you… Yellow questions truth, and the eyes don't see it… Eagle won; the place the man won't see shadows… Luck to you, divide…   
  
Christian came up behind him, "I'd put that exactly where you found it; 'he'll' have your head with that guillotine over there if he knew you read that."   
  
Link put it back, "Did you ever read that? It's written like it's coded or something."   
  
Hunziker pushed his way over and bent over to read it, "Yeah… I wonder who 'Chardiet' is."   
  
"'Chardiet?'" Christian said. He bent over and to read it too, "Do you think 'he' is 'Chardiet?'"   
  
"You mean you guys don't know who that man who brought me here is either?" Link asked.   
  
"No," Christian answered, "He refuses to tell us; and with all this stuff in here, I can guess why. We've just been calling him 'he'."   
  
Hunziker stood staring at the bottles, "What normal person keeps things like this around?"   
  
Link returned to the doorway with Paul, who said, "All this stuff… I've never seen so much military weaponry in one place before. 'He' normally doesn't even want us in here. I'd think he'd be furious knowing we read those papers," he went over to read it too.   
  
Link thought to himself, All this stuff is beautifully crafted, but stained. Imagine how much all this stuff is worth… And a scalpel? Why would you need that?   
  
The others came back over to the door. They all looked for evidence that they'd been in there; you couldn't tell.   
  
"Let's get out of here,…" Christian suggested.   
  
They all came out and shut the door behind them, like it had been before, and sat down again.   
  
"So,…" Christian spoke, "Link. I guess I'll tell you what's going on -why we're all here…"   
  
"We all got suckered into this for the rubees," Hunziker broke in.   
  
"Yeah,…" Christian said, "We all had no idea what he wanted us to do exactly. The truth is that there's more to what 'he's' doing then he'll tell us, as you could of guessed… He brang us here in hopes that we could defeat this strange monster, poe thing in a graveyard a few miles north from here. 'He' calls it a Ghini. We've all seen it and tried to defeat it, but haven't been able to."   
  
"It's sort of like a poe, but different," Hunziker explained, "It's bigger then a normal poe and much faster and stronger. It'll appear and disappear in the same fashion, but seems to know exactly what we're planning. We've tried arrows, our swords, bombs, bombchus, nets, and everything we can think of but we barely ever touch it. And if we do hit it, it's like nothing happened at all; it just shrieks like it's angry and comes at us. It's indestructible compared to the poes!"   
  
"We're at a lose," Christian said, "We don't know what to do to beat this thing, and until we do 'he's' going to keep his eyes on us. And, like I said earlier, if any one of us tells anyone, he'll have our heads or enslave us or something; 'he'll' surly make us regret it."   
  
"A Ghini…" Link mumbled, "Is there anyone else you guys know of that 'he' hired to take this 'Ghini' out?"   
  
"…Not that I know of…" Christian answered looking at the other guys; they all shook their heads.   
  
"Well, I met 'him' at the restaurant in town earlier today. He was talking to two other guys before he talked to me. They were asking him for 'more time' to take something out. Would he ask other people to take care of the Ghini behind you backs or something?"   
  
"I wouldn't put it past him," Hunziker said.   
  
"He acts like a king sending out his pawns," Paul cut in, "He doesn't care what happens to us unless we return with the good news of Ghini's defeat. I'm sure he would bring others into the madness."   
  
They sat silent for a while, thinking…   
  
Christian looked at his watch, "It'll be 11 o' clock soon,…we ought to get some sleep; 'he' did tell us to come back here tomorrow night at six." He stood up and everyone else followed. "Anything else you need to know before then, Link?"   
  
Link shook his head, "I'll come back here at noon with the rest of you I guess"   
  
"Yeah… I'm assuming he's going to send us to the graveyard again," Hunziker said.   
  
They all walked out the door. "See ya,…" and they all went their separate ways. Link went back to the Inn and slept the night.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The next morning came. First Link went to Bipin's Eats and ate. MaLyyn was there, and of course, confronted him again. He simply told her that the cloaked man had some 'errands' he wanted him to take care of; he couldn't discuss it any further. Then he went to see Nayru and her daughter around noon for some lunch, like they wanted him to. Kristy was really happy to see him especially; she thought he was a lot of fun -Link was surprisingly good with kids. After that, at six o 'clock, he returned to the hut…  
  
He knocked on the door and went in. 'He', Paul, and Hunziker were there; Christian showed up not too much later. They all stood around the table…   
  
"They filled you in?" the cloaked man ('he') asked, looking to Link.   
  
Link nodded.   
  
"Alright then," 'he' continued, "Dose anyone need any equipment?"   
  
"…Maybe some bombs and arrows," Christian said.   
  
"And some throwing knives," Paul added.   
  
'He' went into the other room and returned with the supplies.   
  
"Go and get it done!…" 'he' said, "And don't even bother coming back if you don't…" 'He' went back into the other room, making sure the door shut behind him.   
  
They all walked out, re-equipped.   
  
"Just follow us," Christian said to Link, "We'll should get there by seven."  
  
  
  
The sky and air was clear; not a sound but their footsteps could be heard. They walked through the forest until they reached a clearing. Link noticed a sign: Adin's Billet ^ Stagnant Spring - They took the path to Stagnant Spring.   
  
After another ten minutes, they went around some tress and there it was,…   
  
Stagnant Spring?   
  
Nothing but irrigated dirt could by seem for miles; it was very strange, nothing was growing -Why is it irrigated?   
  
They made a right, following the dirt to some grassland. In the middle of nowhere a gigantic tree stood, catching Link's eye. It was dead but nothing was even near it, even the grass was nonexistent around it; that's very odd…   
  
"Here!" Christian said. He pointed into the horizon; a large triangular stone could be seen. "That's where it is." They continued walking towards it.   
  
Other rounded and some square stones stood all around the larger one. A weather worn, out of kilter, pointed, wooden fence surrounded them all in; it was obviously a graveyard. They all stopped in front of the opened fence gates. Some words were crudely written on them: Jibe to linger after end! A line of lovely, black stemmed, green leafed, white flowered plants grew in front of them, preventing them from being closed again.   
  
"As soon as you walk up to that big grave it'll show itself," Christian said. "That's where the first king of Bruuna was buried. The queen is buried in back of his. A lot of the other graves are of his descendents, soldiers and servants. Some other people were probably buried here too though…"   
  
"Lets go,…" Hunziker insisted, unsheathing his sword.   
  
They all looked at each other, nodded, and then slowly approached the large grave. They heard a low, Aaahhh… noise as they got closer. Aaahhh..Hhhaaa…   
  
They all stood, motionless in front of the grave. Then suddenly it showed itself, WHIiieeemmp! They surrounded it; Christian started shooting arrows at it, Hunziker tossed a few bombs, Paul backed away and threw a couple knives, and Link inched closer to it, shield in front of him.   
  
It dodged every attack and wouldn't let Link come close. Eeeeaaaallll…   
  
They all circled it, thinking of what to do.   
  
If suddenly rushed toward Christian, who ducked and missed it. Hunziker sprinted over and leaped at it, wielding his sword; he didn't come close. Paul picked up a rock and whipped it at it. It spun around in place, almost mocking him.   
  
Link, on a hunch, tossed a deku nut (which he lucky had kept) in front of it. Aaaahhhhh… it bellowed, YyyUuuu… MIA!, it charged Link. He jumped to the side and tossed another nut at it as it passed. It stopped and 'fell' to the ground. Everyone stared at it. It quickly charged Link again who jumped out of the way. It circled him furiously and charged him again. Link rolled out of the way and got back up. It stopped and stared at Link, who stopped and starred back at it.   
  
An arrow came from Christian and he hit it. Mmmm… It backed up and Hunziker ran over and tried to hit it with his sword. It quickly dodged him and went in back of him. He turned around to face it, when it surprised everyone by grabbing him. He yelled and tried to get away from it.   
  
Link immediately ran over and threw another nut at it. EEEeeee… it let go and Hunziker fell to the ground.   
  
It then grabbed Link.   
  
Link couldn't move and his body went limb as it held on to him, but he could hear a slight noise now with all the others; the Ghini sounded like it was saying something: MOooLEE, MOooLEE, MOooLEE, MOooLEE…Goooo… Taaaa! The world went black…   
  
It had to be about two minutes later when Link reawakened to see Paul standing next to him, and Christian and Hunziker circling and attempting to kill it again.   
  
Link stood up and he and Paul joined the others. It swung around the king's grave and went in front of Paul. Another arrow was shot but luckily Paul dogged it after the Ghini had. They continued attacking it to no avail. Nothing really seemed to harm it; although the deku nuts really did infuriate it.   
  
Finally Hunziker started heading towards the gates, it followed. Paul ran towards him with all he had. The two of them now stood outside the graveyard.   
  
The Ghini stopped and hollered at them, EEEERRRRAAAA!! It backed up and headed towards Link, chasing him.   
  
Link yelled for Christian to go, so he ran out and joined the others.   
  
Link dodged it when it tried to grab him again. He backed away from it, not wanting to show it his back, towards the gates.   
  
It tried to grab him again; Link got out of the way.   
  
Finally, it stopped and starred him down again. MMMmmmuuummmm, Mmmmmuuaaaa… it murmured.   
  
"MOooLEE. MOooLEE, MOooLEE, MOooLEE,…" Link whispered to it in question.   
  
WhhooyyyyA! it cried, backing up, swaying back and forth almost dancing. WhhooyyyA! It spun in the air and disappeared.   
  
Link stood there for a while, thinking… Then he turned around and walked out the gates.   
  
  
  
"What happened?!" Christian asked him, "What did you do?"   
  
Link put his hand to his face in concentration. They stood silent until he finally put his hand back down.   
  
"What's a MOooLEE, MOooLEE, MOooLEE, MOooLEE?" he asked them.   
  
They all looked back at him as if he were crazy.   
  
"MOooLEE?" Hunziker questioned.   
  
"When it grabbed me, I heard him say that to me… Did you hear it?" he looked at Hunziker.   
  
"MOooLEE?!" Hunziker repeated, "No. I didn't hear anything."   
  
"Hhhmmm…" Link pondered to himself, "Well what ever it means makes that thing happy. I said it back to him, that's when he 'danced' around and disappeared like that…"   
  
Christian shook his head.   
  
"Well, anyway,…" Hunziker spoke, "It's not dead, -or I guess I should say we didn't get rid of it, so we might as well head back and try again some other time."   
  
They all agreed and headed back to Labrynna, then went their separate ways. They all decided to meet again tomorrow afternoon at Bipin's Eats, without the cloaked man knowing.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The King in the Letter  
  
The next morning Link bathed, then went to Bipin's Eats again to eat. His cold had let up, he felt completely back to normal and he had rubees; he felt pretty good today considering.   
  
He went into the restaurant and sat at the same table, in the corner. As soon as she saw him come in, MaLyyn went on duty.   
  
She came over to his table, "Hello again, do you know what you want?"   
  
He shook his head, "No… But how about some rolls?"   
  
"Sure!"   
  
  
  
Link scanned the menu as she got the rolls and came back.   
  
She leaned her arm on the table, "Did you get those errands done?"   
  
He put the menu back, "Not yet…but I know what I want."   
  
She readied her pen. He ordered some milk, stuffed cabbage with potatoes, and some more cucco soup, then she took off to place his order.   
  
After not even five minutes she returned to his table with the milk and soup. She asked if he didn't mind if she took her break and sat with him. He said, "Knock yourself out," so she took a seat, watching him eat the rolls and soup.   
  
"Can I ask you something?…" she hesitantly asked him.   
  
"You can ask," he answered in between bites.   
  
"What is your name?"   
  
"It's Link," he replied rather uniterestingly, still eating.   
  
She hid her excitement; she knew who he was. "So…what is it he has you do -and those other guys?"   
  
"I can't discuss it…"   
  
"Why not! I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to!"   
  
Link didn't want to offend her, but he didn't trust her at all, "No, I really can't talk about it."   
  
The bell clunked and the door opened; a young girl and her mother walked in and took a seat two tables away from them.   
  
"Well,…" she disappointedly said, "Why not?"   
  
He shook his head angrily, "It's personal business, I can't talk about it."   
  
"Hey! MaLyyn!!" a voice called over to her from behind the counter, "Come on, I'm not paying you to entertain everyone. Get to work!"   
  
"Sorry," she said to Link, and went over to wait on the two new customers.   
  
She then went behind the counter, in the back room again.   
  
Link had finished that food, so he waited for the rest. He noticed the girl that had just come in staring at him. She smiled and waved at him; he confusedly waved back. She then eagerly came over to his table as her mom waited.   
  
"Are you Link?" she asked him.   
  
"Yeah…" he answered.   
  
"Do you remember me?" she said, excitedly.   
  
He looked at her trying to remember, "You do look familiar…" He looked at her more closely, "What's your name?"   
  
"It's Lilly."   
  
"…Lilly… Yes, the checkers right? I remember you."   
  
A smile beamed across her face, "Yeah! You remember!"   
  
"You were just little when we met. You look good, how have you been?"   
  
She stopped smiling, "Not so good… Remember my sister…Tara?…" He nodded. "She's been causing me some problems -my dad too…" Link understandingly nodded. "So, how have you been?!"   
  
He looked down at his hands on the table, "You don't want to know…"   
  
"Oh…" She sat down with him, "Things aren't going well? I'm sorry…"   
  
Link looked at her and smirked; that surprisingly felt nice to hear.   
  
Then her mother came over to them, "Lilly, I don't think you should bother him,…" she whispered.   
  
"It's alright," he interrupted.   
  
"Can we sit with you?" Lilly asked him.   
  
He didn't want to hurt a young girl's feelings, "Sure, if you want to."   
  
"Are you sure?" her mother asked.   
  
He nodded, "It's fine, Lilly and I are old friends." He extended his hand to Lilly's mother, "I'm Link."   
  
She shook it, "I know, I could tell. I'm Patricia, Lilly's mom."   
  
"I know, I could tell," he joked.   
  
They both sat and joined him. Patricia looked a little uneasy, but knew how happy Lilly must be. A moment of silence went by…   
  
"You don't happen to know what a MOooLEE is, do you?" Link asked them, figuring 'why not?'   
  
Patricia looked as if she was thinking, "You don't mean a moly, do you?"   
  
"I'm not sure exactly… What dose that mean?"   
  
"…I once heard of an herb called a moly. I don't know anything about it though."   
  
Link raised his eyebrows in thought, "Hhmmm…"   
  
MaLyyn came over with the stuffed cabbage and Lilly and Patricia's drinks. She put them down, giving Link a dirty look, then left.   
  
"What did you two order?" he asked, making conversation…   
  
They ate and chatted until it was time for MaLyyn to give them the bill. She placed Link's in front of him, and the others in front of them. She seemed ill tempered, so Link didn't leave her a tip.   
  
They all got up and walked out after paying. Patricia asked Link if he wanted to come with them to the nearby bazaar, but he declined; so she told him were they lived and that he was free to stop by anytime, and they said their goodbyes. Lilly seemed particularly insistent on seeing him again…  
  
  
  
MOooLEE, MOooLEE, MOooLEE, MOooLEE, Link thought to himself as he strolled through the town. Moly…an herb. Why would it tell me the name of an herb? Could that be what it said? If I only knew more about it… There has to be a library around the town somewhere, maybe I could find something on it…   
  
He walked around until he spotted someone. He went over and asked a woman who was salting the walkways if there was a library around. She pointed him in the right direction and he went to find it.   
  
It was a large 'building' compared to the houses and shops around it. He went in and followed the row of bookshelves, trying to find some kind of information on it. He stayed for a few hours looking in plant and tree books, and herb books, until finally he reached one called 'The Magical and Ritual Use of Herbs.' He scanned the index, like he had all the others, but found it this time. 'Moly'….Page 185 He quickly turned to the page and read it: Eyeshade (A.K.A.-'Devils watch guard,' 'Hellseed,' 'Moly,' 'Quoryotum') This semiparasitic perennial extracts its nutrients from the roots of grasses found in poor meadowlands. It has small, oval, green leaves, and scallop-edged, white flowers with red vein, resembling a bloodshot eye; stem may be purple to black, hairy; roots black, it grows up to twenty inches. (they showed a picture, It looks like the plant in the graveyard…) · USES- The bitter leaves were once used in demoniacal rituals as herbal cigarettes. Also, the strained juices from crushed, fresh stems were forced into a victims eyes, said to 'give sparkle to the eye'. The whole, live plant was then used to hold victims captive against will, until dead; only if the whole plant itself is removed, or dies leaving behind no seed, is this spell of evil broken. Dried flowers carried in a sachet in the right pocket are said to give off evil; worn in the left, to take in evil; worn about the neck, to push away evil. · REMARKS- Though a magnificent plant when treated kindly; when grown in intentions of evil, it is strong and long lasting. Beware, this plant is powerful.   
  
Eyeshade,… he thought. He re-looked at some of the other books for it…  
  
  
  
It was 12:45 when Link returned to the restaurant. Christian, Hunziker, and Paul were all there waiting for him; they all sat with food and drinks.   
  
"Where've you been?!" Hunziker asked him as he sat down.   
  
"Yeah, we were wondering when you'd show up," Christian added. Link had a serious look on his face.   
  
"What's with you?" Hunziker insinuated.   
  
"I know how to defeat the Ghini…" Link said. They were all struck silent and starred at him dumbfound.   
  
"What do you mean you know how the defeat the Ghini?" Paul asked him.   
  
"I know what it was trying to tell me, I know what a MOooLEE is…"   
  
They continued starring.   
  
"It's really 'moly,' or eyeshade; it's an herb," he filled them in on some of what he read about. "So I know what we have to do to free it."   
  
"Free, it?!" Christian said, "Why would we want to free it? Let's just get rid of it."   
  
"Someone with evil intentions is holding it captive," Link explained, "I don't think it means any harm, it just wants to be free again. I think that thing used to be alive but was torched to death, or put to death, or was left to die in an extreme amount of pain somehow. It's been imprisoned on earth. It's already dead but hasn't been allowed to die in peace; it hasn't been able to leave that graveyard for who knows how long. It's angry and miserable, and totally defenseless to go; all it really wants is to leave already but can't do a thing to help it's self. We have to help it."   
  
They still looked blown away.   
  
Paul spoke, "So no matter what we, or anyone tried to physically do to it, we couldn't stop it that way? We have to find this herb?"   
  
"The herb is at the graveyard," Link said, "All we have to do is uproot it and make sure it leaves nothing behind -no seeds, no roots, no leaves, no anything. Then it'll probably leave and never be seen again; it'll finally be free to finally die."   
  
Christian stood up, "So that's it? Just pull up some weeds?"   
  
"They're much more then just weeds," Link defended.   
  
"Well anyway," Hunziker interrupted, "Whoever that thing is needs our help; let's free it. Then we can tell the cloaked guy and he'll give us our rupees and we can forget about all this crap."   
  
Link stood up and sighed, "I'm afraid there's more to it…"   
  
"What do you mean?!" Hunziker snarled, "What else do we need to pull up some plants?"   
  
"I don't mean with the Ghini…" Link put his hand to his face, "What we read in the hut… Something else is happening here. The Ghini,…he's not the bad guy… 'Chardiet'… The guy in the cloak is evil; 'he' has something to do with the Ghini's captivity. But why dose 'he' want it out of there, and why doesn't 'he' know about the herbs; the moly. It's strange… Something seriously wrong is going on here,…I can feel it…"   
  
Christian and Paul got up.   
  
"I think you're right,…" Paul replied.   
  
Christian nodded.   
  
Hunziker put the rupees to pay for his meal on the table, "Let's go. We should talk somewhere more privately, like at a graveyard."   
  
The others put down their rubees to pay for their meal, and they left the restaurant.  
  
  
  
They walked back into the woods and headed towards the graveyard where the Ghini was. They walked past Stagnant Spring, and the large dead tree. Then there they were.   
  
Link pointed to the plants in front of the gates, "That's them."   
  
Paul went closer and read the words written on the gates allowed, "Jibe to linger after end… Agree to stay after death?…"   
  
"I want to try something first…" Link said as he walked into the graveyard.   
  
They all watched him walk right over to the king's grave…   
  
  
  
He stood, waiting for the Ghini to show it's self. Aaahhhh… he could here it whisper. AaahhhhHHhhhaaaa… Link waited. WWHIiiieeee! It showed itself and started madly circling Link. He still faced the grave, holding his ground.   
  
"Stop!" he yelled at it; it didn't listen… "I want to free you," he said.   
  
It stopped, swung behind the king's grave and starred at him.   
  
"But I need you to tell me who you are first."   
  
It spun around and bellowed at him, Hhhhhmmmmmmm….   
  
"I will remove all the moly and let you go, only if you do this one thing for me."   
  
The others looked on, awestricken. It put what appeared to be it's hands on the king's gravestone and bellowed at him again, MMmmmmm….   
  
"Tell me!"   
  
It slowly came closer to him and faced his back; Link still stood motionless. It calmly grabbed him from behind; Hunziker started to run towards him, but Christian stopped him, "He knows what he's doing…"   
  
The world went black; they watched as Link fell to the ground in its grip…   
  
Link could hear faint noises again. They sounded painful, like it was pleading with him… Mmmmnn… PlEEEEAAAASSeee….help me, pleeaaase doon't…   
  
Suddenly Link felt like his body was being whipped. AaahhhHaahaammm… It sounded like it was almost crying. Noooo…Pleeeaseee…STOP!! A face entered into his mind; a beautiful woman with red curly hair and blue fancy clips was screaming and cringing in pain. Doon't…huuurt heer, Kill meeee, not heerrr. A different man's voice entered his head, he sounded happy, "I will kill her first so you can see her cringe and bleed! Listen to her cry! Watch her die!! Hahahahahaha!!!" Link heard her scream and could still see her face, twisting. Then she stopped… The man laughed in hysterics, "Your love had left you…WHAT A SHAME! Hahahaha!!! Guess who's neeeeext? Hahahaha!!" -the man was toying with him.   
  
Then Link could see someone's feet come over. He felt something burning the skin on his back severely. Then he felt like he was getting cut open around the back of his neck. Something whipped him on the back a couple times, again. He could taste blood in his mouth. Yoooouuu bastard! Yooou'll live to reeegreeet thiiiissss ssssome dayy… "HA!!" the man called out. He was painfully jolted back and saw his face; the man had a pointed nose, bushy black hair, some missing teeth in his smile, and wore a single gold, round stud in his ear. "The sad thing is that you really think so… Such a man of high class doesn't deserve such a death!!" the man joked. "Help the people, help the people… You should have listened to ME!!! You FOOL!!! I am enjoying this…but, your wife was more fun!" Link felt like his body was struggling to get out of something. Maaarriiieee…. But then it was limb in pain again. "I'll be kind and let her go, but you… I'm not going to let you go with her!! Have fun existing in eternal fORLORN, you risible MONARCH!!! Link could feel something gauge into his chest; it was an intense pain. Then everything went black again and the pain was no more…   
  
He heard it talk to him again, MOooLEE…MOOLEE!! Pleeeaseee…   
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, after he was first grabbed, Link woke up to find Christian, Hunziker, and Paul looking down at him.   
  
"Are you okay?!" Christian said to him.   
  
"What happened?" Paul asked him.   
  
Link sat up and looked around; the Ghini was gone again.   
  
"Where's is it?" Link asked them, rubbing his face.   
  
"It disappeared after it let go of you," Christian answered.   
  
Link got up and was right in front of the king's grave. The others stood in back of him. He looked at it, then walked around it, to the queen's grave; the others followed him. He read her grave; it said Marie Bruuna.   
  
"What did the queen look like?…" he asked.   
  
"…She was thin, and had red hair," Paul answered, "Why do you want to know that?"   
  
"Was her hair curly? -Did she ware blue clips in it?"   
  
"What? Yeah, I think so… Why?"   
  
"The queen was Marie Bruuna," Link said, in intense thought, "She died the same day as the king…"   
  
Christian spoke, "They say that the king murdered her then killed himself…"   
  
Link spun around and faced him, "No… That's not what happened."   
  
He turned to face the grave again, "Someone murdered both of them…slowly and painfully…" He walked around to the king's grave and read it: Charles Bruuna 1734-1785. The others followed him, and stood behind him…   
  
Link took a step back and looked above the grave.   
  
"Charles,…" he said, "Show yourself again…" WHIiieee… the Ghini showed itself. "I'm so sorry," Link said mournfully. It spun around then came down to see him 'eye' to eye. "Thanks for sharing that with me… I want you to get to see Marie again… I will free you now."   
  
He turned around and walked past the others to the gates; the Ghini followed to where it could now longer go.   
  
The others ran over to Link and helped him pull up all the plants, making sure that nothing was left behind. Hunziker started a small fire and the plants began to burn.   
  
Link walked back over to the Ghini. "You've been imprisoned here for centuries…" He outstretched his arm out the gates, "You can go now. I promise I'll try to repay you somehow. Good bye…"   
  
It quickly circled him then went out the gates and circled the others, in thanks. It headed towards the big, dead tree in the horizon and was gone,…finally…   
  
Everyone began walking back to Labrynna; there work was done here.   
  
"So the Ghini was really the king,…" Hunziker stated as they went. "So who killed him?…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When everyone got back into town, they decided to go to the hut to tell the cloaked man that the Ghini was gone; but they wouldn't tell him who it was or how they got rid of it, no matter what.   
  
Link knocked on the door and 'he' answered,   
  
"You… What are you doing here?!"   
  
"We, all of us together, were able to defeat the Ghini." Link said.   
  
'He' opened the door up all the way and gestured with his hand for them to come in.   
  
They all sat around the table.   
  
"So tell me,…" 'he' said, "Who killed it?"   
  
"We all did," Christian said, "All of us together were able to corner it and strike it down. We all killed it."   
  
They all nodded their heads.   
  
"It was hard, but we did it, and we would like the rupees you promised now."   
  
'He' stood up and folded his arms, "I did say that whoever killed it would get their pay, so I'll keep my word; but if I find out you lied to me, I'll have all your heads!!"   
  
"Don't worry, we did kill it!"   
  
'He' went into the other room and returned, giving each of them 2,000 rupees.   
  
Link stood up, "Hey! That wasn't our deal."   
  
'He' reached in his pocket and gave him 1,000 more rupees.   
  
"Thanks…," 'he' said, "Your services are no longer needed, now go!"   
  
They all stood up and headed for the door, except Link.   
  
"Is there anything else you could possibly have to do?" Link asked, "I really could use the rupees."   
  
'He' stepped closer to him, "No…that's it. And if our business is spoken about ever again you'll live to regret it, that goes for all of you! Now be gone!!"   
  
They all walked out and 'he' slammed the door at them.   
  
They left, deciding amongst themselves to return here early tomorrow morning, at 4 o' clock a.m., to wait for the cloaked man to come out of the hut, to see if they could 'brake in' and possibly find more information inside that room he never wanted anyone in. After what they secretly read before, which mentioned something about 'the king's grave,' they really wanted to see if they could find something more; perhaps even something on who murdered to king -after all, Link said that the king, and queen, were tortured, and 'he' had all access to those kinds of equipment…   
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Goodbye Lilly   
  
The next morning everyone met as they planned.   
  
It was 6 o'clock a.m. when the cloaked man came out of the hut. They silently watched him head into town, then sneaked inside. They had planned it: Link, Christian, and Paul would look for any kind of clues, and Hunziker would keep guard in case 'he' returned; if he saw 'him' returning he would knock on the wall of the room three times.   
  
Paul immediately went to the desk, but found that all of the papers were gone, so they looked around for anything else. Besides the bloodstained bucket, so far nothing else showed signs of use. They looked at ever weapon carefully for any kind of evidence it had been used for any kind of murder: bloodstains, hairs, or even pieces of clothing or strange dents. Christian noticed a small hunting knife that had a strange pinkish tint on it. Link quickly identified it as 'fish guts' and it was dismissed; there's nothing suspicious about that. Then Paul found a small pendant hidden on the inside of on of the shields; it was gold, oval, and had a scorpion with a red gem on it's back on it. They found nothing useful from it, but Christian pocketed it, saying, "I like it. He probably won't notice it's gone anyway!" And they continued searching.   
  
Paul pointed out a strange, large discoloration on the leather grip on a mace. They figured that it might be from water; it proved nothing. Link then found a wicked looking dagger; it had two holes in the hand grip with a spike guard -he figured if you held the grip as if you were going to punch, the small spikes could puncture where you hit; it was an ultimate fighting knife. He noticed a heavy red stain on the very bottoms of a few of the spikes, right where the spike met the top of the handgrip. They all examined it. It could possibly be what they were looking for: blood. Although they couldn't prove it was blood, or if it was, human blood, but Link decided to pocket it -"Hey, I like it. He probably won't notice it's gone anyway!" he joked to Christian, "Besides, imagine what this might be worth…"   
  
Paul pointed out an odd cut in the wall, but they ignored him and continued looking. Then Christian found a tiny, crinkled up paper shoved into the handle of a machete; but it was blank. Two hours went by, and nothing more could be looked at, so they left and found Hunziker.   
  
Christian and Link showed him the pendent, and the dagger they swiped. He said that the red on the dagger could easily be blood. So, nothing really found, they left. There was nothing more they could do, it was all over. Unhappy, they returned to town.  
  
  
  
They decided to go to the restaurant again for a bite to eat. They ordered, ate, and sat around 'shooting the breeze.' Link shared that he was headed back home, to Hyrule, and learned that Christian and Hunziker were old friends with eachother from way back and where planning to head back to East Hartfield, a town not too far past Hyrule, to become soldiers in the king's military; they had left to train and are ready now. Paul had met up with the two of them about four months ago and joined them; he was also headed to East Hartfield to see his family.   
  
A month ago they all met the guy in the cloak who offered them that hefty 2,000 rubee reward, which they now had, and if was too good to refuse. The bad thing was that they couldn't defeat it before Link had come, and had been stuck in Labrynna for about a month; they were really grateful that he had come.   
  
The four of them ended up deciding to make the journey together. They would all make their way to Hyrule with Link, then the others would continue on to East Hartfield. In these winter months especially, it was hard traveling alone.   
  
But Link had other things to do before he wanted to leave town. It was now noontime, and he figured he might as well go to see Nayru and Kristy again to say goodbye. Link told them the guys he had a room at Labrynna's Inn, so he generously offered to share it with them so they could bathe and spend one more night before they left. They were appreciative and said that they'd meet him back there later tonight.  
  
  
  
Link went to Nayru's house, and she offered that he stay for lunch, again; she said she really didn't mind, and Kristy really wanted him to stay too. Ralph still hadn't come back, so Link never got to reacquaint with him.   
  
He said his goodbyes and decided to go to Lilly's house to say his goodbyes too. Her mother had told him how she looked up to him; he truly didn't understand why though, Why would you want to look up to me?   
  
He noticed one of the other men he had seen talking to the cloaked man, the one with the gauntlets, coming out of her house and then walking out of sight, as he approached. He wondered if he could possibly be her father…   
  
Link knocked on the door. A girl his age with black hair and tightly fitting clothing answered the door. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth went ajar, and she stood silent looking at him.   
  
"…You must be Tara, Lilly's sister," he said.   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Is she here?"   
  
She blinked a couple times, coming back into reality, and put her hand threw her hair, "Lilly?… You want to see Lilly?…"   
  
"Yeah, is she here?" he asked getting impatiant.   
  
"Yeah… Come in…"   
  
She let him in and shut the door. She stood staring at him, looking him over. Link had grown taller, and almost three times as muscular as her had been five years ago…she was noticing.   
  
He nervously scratched his head, "Aaa…where is she?"   
  
Practically in a daze, she walked into the other room; he followed. And there she was, Lilly was reading in her room.   
  
Lilly looked up angrily as her sister, Tara, walked into the room. Then she saw Link and her face beamed, "Link!" She put the book down and giggled, "What are you doing here!"   
  
He could tell she was happy to see him again, "I came to say goodbye; I'm leaving town tomorrow morning."   
  
She jumped up from her desk and sat on her bed, looking up at him. "Are you going to Hyrule?" she asked.   
  
He sat down next to her, "Yeah… You know I'm from Hyrule don't you."   
  
She nodded, "I'd like to go there someday. It sounds like it's a wonderful town."   
  
Tara still stood next to the bed, behind Link staring at him, and listening.   
  
"Yeah, it is a wonderful town. I haven't been there in years though… I hope it hasn't changed much."   
  
"Are you going to see the princess again when you get there?"   
  
"…Maybe…that would be nic-"   
  
"-And your horse?" she interrupted.   
  
Man, she really dose know a lot about me… "Yeah. Her name's Epona."   
  
"Epona,…that's a nice name… Hey, Link…could you really catch a fairy?"   
  
He slightly smiled at her, "A fairy? Sure…"   
  
They continued talking until they heard a loud knock at the front door.   
  
Lilly looked to her sister, "Who's that! Who did you invite over?"   
  
"Lorin…" she mumbled as she staggered out the door.   
  
"My sisters an imbecile!" Lilly told Link, "She is a complete and total idiot!"   
  
"Why, what's wrong with her?" he asked.   
  
"She's always arguing with my mom -my mom is always right though. Tara has stolen things too. From my mom and me, and a couple clothing and jewelry bazaars, and she always gets caught. It's like she has no common sense!"   
  
"I used to steal things sometimes." She looked at him as if she had seen a ghost. "It's a very stupid thing to do! I agree with you. But with me… I had to, I had no choice… But your family isn't poor is it? She dose have rupees doesn't she?"   
  
Lilly nodded, "We're fine when it comes to that… She's just an idiot and she always has been!"   
  
"She's still mean to you?…"   
  
"Of course she is; she always has and always will be."   
  
He shook his head.   
  
You could hear some giggling and could see two shadows coming back down towards the doorway. Lilly instantly jumped up and shut her door.   
  
Link lightly laughed to himself and she sat back down, "I don't want her and her friend to come in here…"   
  
There was a loud knock at the door, "Let us in, Lilly!"   
  
"NO!" Lilly yelled back at her.   
  
Link just softly laughed again; he wasn't used to things like this. "Hey, Lilly… Was that your dad I saw leaving before I came?" He figured he might as well ask her.   
  
"Yeah,…" she solemnly answered, "He went to talk to some guy about something in Holodrum. That's all he'll tell us… Can I tell you something? -It's something I don't want you to tell anyone."   
  
"Sure, you can trust me, I won't tell."   
  
"…My father dose something… He dose things he shouldn't do to his family and I don't know what to do…" She looked at the floor, "My father is abusive sometimes… He yells a lot and…he has hit my mom and me, and my sister before… It's because he drinks,…he's an alcoholic…"   
  
Link left out a sigh and shook him head.   
  
She looked back at him. "I know… But it happens too much… I've been thinking about running away; about leaving and starting my own life. I hate it here… I feel like I just can't take it any more…"   
  
Link shook his head again, "No, don't do that… Don't leave. Your family needs you."   
  
"Why do they need me?! Like my sister, she doesn't need me that's for sure!"   
  
Link put his hands to his face and rubbed it. "You can't run away from your problems…" He sat thinking of what to say…   
  
"Look at me: I've traveled the lands…looking for something. What…I don't know because I haven't found much. You have no idea what kind of torture I've put myself through… But you have something I'll never have: a family; a mother, a father, and a sister. Although they don't always treat you the way you deserve to be treated, it doesn't mean they don't care about you… I think sometimes it's hard to show your feelings."   
  
Lilly shook her head, "The only one who cares about me is my mom…and I love her too. She's the only one who's been good to me. My sister is a jackass and my father is a drunken fool! They show me their feelings; they don't care!"   
  
"…There's one thing I've learned through my life, Lilly, and it's this: you should be thankful for what you have. It's hard, but no matter who you are someone else always has it worse, and someone else always has it better then you; no matter what… I've had it bad all my life… But…I really shouldn't of left everything behind -not that I really had a lot to leave behind… As they say, 'the grass is always greener on the other side;' no matter what you have or what the situation, when you look at the good in someone else's life without actually stepping in their shoes, of course you're going to think it's better than yours because you don't know what it's like! But when you do finally 'step in their shoes' you'll quickly realize that it's not what you thought it would be… Look at you… You're still a child. You're lucky to have a home and to be able to be a child; that's something I've never truly had. I guarantee you that if you leave you're life will become hell… Besides,…no matter what happens to you, if you did leave, you would eventually have to come back anyway…to make peace…"   
  
Lilly looked at him, melancholy; she realized how depressed he must feel…   
  
Out of the blue the lock on the door clicked open and Tara opened the door.   
  
"Lilly, sweetheart, what's wrong?" she said with a fake concern.   
  
Link whispered to Lilly, "Play along with me."   
  
Link noticed that Lilly's sister had changed into something more reveling as she and her friend Lorin (that skinny waitress from the restaurant) slowly walked in.   
  
"Lilly, would you and your friend like something to eat?" This artificial kindness made both Lilly and Link sick.   
  
"It's Link," he said.   
  
"Oh, Link," she acted as if she didn't know, "Would you like something to eat? -or drink?" She stood trying to make herself desirable to him.   
  
"Sure," he pretended it was working, "As long as someone as attractive as you serves it to me, I couldn't resist."   
  
She blushed and giggled, "Well we'll be in the kitchen waiting for you." The two girls left into the kitchen.   
  
Link turned around to Lilly, making a disgusted face and sticking out his tongue. She laughed at him. "Come on, let's mess with them. Is there anything you want to do to embarrass her?" Lilly devilishly smiled and whispered something into his ear before they joined them in the kitchen.   
  
The two girls were trying to strike sexy posses as Link and Lilly came in.   
  
"Why don't you give us some of your famous apple pandowdy pie, Tara?" Lilly suggested.   
  
"Sure!" Tara said, still with her bogus, nice temperament. She fixed up two of them and gave them to Link, then Lilly.   
  
Link then did as Lilly told him to; he smoothly got up and slammed it into her face nice a slowly.   
  
Tara threw up her arms and screamed as they bursted out laughing. She wiped it off her face and went to slap him on the face; she was to slow and weak, and Link grabbed her arm.   
  
"Lilly quick!" he said somewhat threatning, and she threw her piece on her as well.   
  
Tara screamed again and tried elbowing Link in his stomach but it didn't do a thing. He then grabbed both her arms and followed Lilly into Tara's bedroom with her. Lorin followed…   
  
  
  
He threw her on her bed and held her down; she didn't even come close to getting out of his grip.   
  
"Lock the door, no one leaves," he told Lilly, and she did.   
  
He looked hatefully down at Tara. "I won't hurt you if you don't move," he threatened her.   
  
She nodded fearfully.   
  
Link let her go and walked over to the drawer and started to look through it.   
  
Tara made a lethal mistake; she got up and began running to her door.   
  
Link immediately caught her and threw her back on the bed, and held her down. She screamed and yelled at him, "Let me go! Let go of me!!"   
  
He covered her mouth, "SHUT UP!!" She did and he took his hand back. "Why do you hurt her?" he asked her.   
  
"Lilly?"   
  
"-Yeah, Lilly!"   
  
"I don't…"   
  
Link could tell she was terrified. "I hear you like to steal. Why?"   
  
She didn't answer…   
  
"WHY!!"   
  
She still didn't answer…   
  
He released his grip on her again, "You better not move, or you'll really regret it this time."   
  
He walked back over to the open drawer and began stealing various items from her.   
  
She slowly sat up and tried to sneak out the door. Link easily heard her and grabbed her from behind. He unsheathed his sword and held it to her neck, "Lay back down."   
  
He maneuvered her back to the bed and she lay down again. He held her down more forcefully this time, and used his sword to cut of the tight, low cut shirt she was wearing.   
  
She began to cry as she lay there half naked.   
  
Link put the sword to her neck again, and came closer to her face; not touching her in any 'inappropriate' places.   
  
"I could easily hurt you and have my way with you right now," he said.   
  
Tears came rolling down her face. He had to admit, it kind of felt good to terrify a bad person like her.   
  
"But I won't; I'm not like that." He let go of her, stood up, and put his sword away, "You're lucky this time."   
  
He went back to the drawer and threw one of her shirts on her. She covered herself with it, hysterically crying.   
  
He stood next to her, "I'm sorry about that."   
  
"You bastard!" Lorin called out from the other side of the room. He ignored her.   
  
"Someday what you do will return to you," he warned. "I know how you treat people, particularly your sister; and the way you act, and dress, could easily attract people to do things to you that I could have easily just done -except they would have went farther with it, of course."   
  
She was still crying.   
  
Link walked back over to the drawer and put all her things back, and shut it. He then unlocked the door and opened it. "Again, I'm sorry I had to do that."   
  
He and Lilly returned to the kitchen. She was amazed he did that!   
  
"I think I scared the crap out of her, don't you?" he asked her.   
  
"Yeah!! But she deserved every second of it!" Lilly was impressed and glad he did that to her.   
  
They heard Lorin shut the door again, and he chuckled, "I hope I messed her up a little; it'll hopefully get her thinking. When bad things happen to you that's what happens…"   
  
Lilly smiled as she nodded.   
  
Link noticed a clock on the wall. "It's six o' clock already! Well, Lilly,…I really have to get going now; I have a long ways to go tomorrow."   
  
He and Lilly began walking to the door.   
  
"I'm really glad you came over," she told him.   
  
He half grinned, "Yeah, it was nice seeing you again… Oh, and could you thank your mom for telling me about the moly? -It really came in handy."   
  
She nodded, "Sure!"   
  
She stepped closer and opened her arms. He half bent down and hugged her.   
  
"Thanks Link," she whispered.   
  
"No problem, just remember what I said." He opened the door, "Good luck, and good bye! -and if you ever do come to Hyrule, maybe I'll see you again!"   
  
"Goodbye Link!!"   
  
They waved until he reached the end of the walkway and disappeared.   
  
Well I sure didn't plan on anything like that happening… But there was an important reason (and lesson) for the madness. It would snap Tara into the world's realities…   
  
Link headed to Labrynna's Cushy Inn to meet with the guys and rest up for tomorrow; his work here was done…  
  
Chapter Seven: Finds  
  
Link had told Christian, Hunziker, and Paul about the guy (Lilly's father) he had seen talking to the cloaked man leaving his friend's (Lilly's) house, and that she had told Link that he was headed to Holodrum. This was the only 'clue' they would have to possably knowing what 'he' was up to, so they dicided that they would go throgh the town on their way.   
  
They bathed, ate, 'supllied up,' and left Laybrynna at around 8:30 a.m. It was cold, but not too cold, and only a very light blanket of snow covered the ground, so the trip to Holodrum went by easily, and pretty quickly; they reached Holodrum at around 4 o' clock.   
  
At arrival, they went to a resturant to eat; they were starving, and had pleanty of rubees to spare! It was called 'Devine Dine.'   
  
Then they walked around town looking for the man or anything that looked suspicious. They didn't find anything. But Christian wanted to go to the jewrers they had seen to get the scorpion pendent he swipped evalluated -it did look like it could be worth something. They went in and saw Vasu (a fimiliar face to Link)… It would cost twenty rubees to get it evalluated, but Christian thought it would be worth it…   
  
"Hhhmmm… Interesting,…" Vasu said, looking at in though his little eyepiece, "You have something of real value here…"   
  
Christian got excited, "Like how much value?!"   
  
"Hhhmmm… Even this metal…"   
  
"How much do you think it's worth?!"   
  
"…This stone on this scorpion's back is really five stones in one. I see some type of spinel,…rainbow moonstone,…a rare type of almandite,…and an even more rare, emerald-sapphire mix. These gems themselves are worth around 10,000 rubees…"   
  
"10,000 rubees?!!!" Christen started doing a little dance.   
  
"Yes…and that's just the gems,…" Vasu interupted his jig. He held it up towards the light, and flipped it around in his hands, "…This metal has even more rare qualities then the gem… It is a pure gold, rhenium, ytterbium mix; they are all very rare, and very expensive metals to use -Oh!… There is something written on here, I couldn't notice it without my lens…"   
  
"What dose it say?" Christian asked looking closer.   
  
"It says… Chardiet."   
  
"Chardiet?!" Christian looked at the others, "This pendent must have been 'his'…"   
  
"Even with this small inscription…this piece is a very good one…"   
  
"So what is it worth altogether; the gem and metal?"   
  
"…I would say…it's worth at least 2,000,000 rupees."   
  
"2,000,000 rupees?!!!!! My godess!! Really?!"   
  
Vasu nodded his head, "I would hold on tightly to that piece my friend." He handed it back to him.   
  
"Wow! Thank you!"   
  
"No problem; it's what I do."   
  
"I'm sure as hell glad I swipped this!!" Christian whispered to his friends, "I wonder how much that dagger you swipped is worth, Link!"   
  
Link agreed, and held out the dagger to Vasu, "Could you appraise this?"   
  
Vasu took the dagger, "I sure think I can give it a try…" He held it and examined it throgh the eyepiece.   
  
"Look at the spikes on the grip," Link said, "Could you tell if that's blood?"   
  
Vasu flipped it over and looked at the stains, "…There's not dout about it; it's blood."   
  
"Can you tell if it's human blood?"   
  
"Hhhmmm…well…it sure looks human, but that I surly can't guarantee…" He held up the blade to the light and examined it closely. A look of blankness came to his face, "No… This metal is a platinum, steel mix,… It has no real high value like your friends pendant there… It is, however, in excellent condition!"   
  
He handed it back to Link, "Perhaps you should go see Kris at the knives and accessories bazaar in town. He could probably tell you what it's worth on the market. He could also probably tell you exactlly who made it, where it came from, and what it's known as. I don't know much about daggers, just metal."   
  
They thanked him and took him up on his suggestion; they went to the knives and accessories bazaar in town. It was called, 'The Double Blade.'   
  
They walked in and were greated by a big man from behind the conter. Link handed him the dagger and asked if he could tell him anything about it.   
  
He looked it up and down, "Yes,…I havn't seen a dagger like this in years! This is called a 'Deluxe Knife.' It actually has a shealth; do you have it?"   
  
Link shook his head.   
  
"That's alright… This knife used to be used as an easy way to skin game. It was intenshually created as a fast way to cut through rough hide, like an alligator's or armadillo's, and it works very well! But, unfortunattly, a lot of people ended up using them in fist fights and used the spike gaurds to easily punchure human skin with a single blow. It was then ended in production."   
  
He handed it back to Link, "It's a great piece, and could probably catch about 60 rubees on the market."   
  
They thanked him and then left.   
  
Link didn't really care what it was worth, he was just interested. A 'Deluxe Knife,' at least he knew what it was called and what if was used for now…   
  
  
  
It was 6 o' clock when they left, so they all decided to cheek into the inn.   
  
After that, Christian and Hunziker really wanted to go to the local bar, called the 'Silver Tavern.' Link and Paul didn't want to go, but they did for their friends anyway.   
  
Christian and Hunziker got some beers, whille Link and Paul just had some ginger ale.   
  
Then Hunziker pointed out some girls sitting a couple tables away and waved to them. They waved back. Link and Paul sat back as Christian and Hunziker went over to their table.   
  
Not even five minutes later they, and three girls, came back to the table, and they bought them some drinks.   
  
Christian and Hunziker 'dazzeled' them with their 'charm,' as Link and Paul just shook their heads and mumbled to each other, making fun of them.   
  
Then one of the girls started flirting with Link, who just sat silent and angrily moved his chair farther away from her. She kept coming closer. He finnally just stood up and went to a different table; Paul followed…  
  
"What's with that?" Paul asked Link.  
  
Link just shook his head looking down, "I don't need a girl like that, especially a half drunk one… I've had my share of rubish…"   
  
At around 9 o' clock Link and Paul went back to the inn, not wanting to 'sit through more of this crap.' The other guys showed back up at the inn around midnight.  
  
  
  
The sun arose, and a new day emerged. Everyone bathed and so on, and they went to 'Devine Dine,' for breakfast before they left town.   
  
Link lead everybody to an underground town, called Subrosia, and they made it through town, and out of Holodrum at amazing speed.   
  
It was cold, but they still journeyed on quickly. They stopped to spend the night and eat near a fallen tree in the woods, which provided some shelter.  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
They continued on their way to Hyrule (then beyond for the rest of them), passing through towns, and woods, and walking, and spending rupees when they had to. The weather had gotten worst, so whenever they were in a town they were forced to stay at its inn. And of course, it being winter and all, 'natural' food was scarce, so they also had to stop at a town's restaurant when they could. They persistently kept on going…   
  
Part 3 is next.... 


	3. The More You Suffer: The Better Part 3

The More You Suffer: The Better  
  
Part Three: It Seems So Familiar, But it Hurts  
  
Prolog:  
  
It was now mid December, and it had heavily snowed; the weather was becoming very cold. It made their journey a lot more difficult, and, at least what felt like, thrice as long. Traveling in the midst of winter was extremely more difficult then traveling in summer. All four of them had fallen ill to the extreme temperatures; they had all caught colds. Link particularly began to get sick; all the symptoms to the cold he had caught earlier came back and worsened his condition. They weren't ill enough to rush them into medical care or anything, but still…who wants to be sick? And, as you can imagine, it made them slow their pace and made things more difficult. But as Link returned to familiar territory he got them to good places to stay for the night and showed them where 'good' food was, and shortcuts as they went. But finally… Here we are, back in Hyrule!   
  
They had all stayed for the night in a small cave like opening in the base of a large hill in the woods of Hyrule; a place Link discovered years ago and stayed very often when he knew the skull kid (who he met at Termina -with Majora's Mask) It was a part of the woods, not connected with the Lost Woods, that was 'in-between' Hyrule and Termina -but the grotto was closer to Hyrule; within easy walking distance. Link was surprised to see some of the old stuff he had let in the cave still there, and in tact! No one, and nothing (besides some bugs and a mouse or two) had claimed it theirs. It provided the needed shelter they all needed for the night; but it was still freezing! No one enjoyed that, of course…   
  
Chapter One: A Splitting Fated to Meet Again  
  
In the morning they went into the town that Link had journeyed so far away from to journey so far back to: the land of Hyrule.   
  
Fighting his urge to run and see Epona, Link and the others went into the Hyrule Castle Town, or the Market, as it was also referred to. Link had found that it hadn't changed since he had last been there. The Bazaar and Potion shop that were towards to right when you entered the market where still there, and Link noticed that the target practice place hadn't moved either. The only thing that was different was that a nice big food store, called 'Fertile Grounds,' had took home where the happy mask shop had been; I guess they went out of business or something. It didn't change the town much though. It made Link surprisingly happy to be there again…   
  
They went into the stores so that they could restock up on supplies; then they left the Market and went to Kakariko Village. It too hadn't changed, everything was the same, as he could remember and the windmill still stood as fair as ever. It was so good to see it again…   
  
He notice that a small restaurant house was new though; it was to first house you saw when you walked in. Link remembered talking to that lady who lived their years ago; she was the woman who was feeding everyone anyway, so I guess she decides to make a business out of it. Hungry, they decided to go in for some lunch (or 'brunch'). Although Link was legendary in this town, no one really knew who he was. They heard stories and heard descriptions of him, but never saw a real picture of him. Some of the townspeople claimed to have talked to him and saw him, which they did, and helped to paint a picture of him, but it's been over five years, almost ten years since he had been here. A couple people gave him 'funny' looks, but other then that, he was just another ordinary guy; so no one made a big deal about him. They ate, then returned to the woods, to the grotto to rest.   
  
  
  
The next day, at around noontime, after another stop at the tiny restaurant, 'Kakariko Tiffin,' Christian, Hunziker, and Paul planned there continued departure to East Hartfield. They promised to come back and visit some day and continued to thank Link for all his help. They had all they needed, so they left from where they started, the woods just outside Hyrule, where the cave was.   
  
Then here Link was again, saying goodbye… Everyone said their thanks and goodbyes and Link watched as the others trudged threw the snow, continuing their journey. As for right now, Link was at what he considered home…  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Link's Return to Friendship  
  
Link made his way to Lon Lon Ranch, soon after he showed his acquaintances off; he wanted to see his old friend Epona again.   
  
He walked into the ranch hadn't changed at all, and found no one outside. He figured that Epona was in the stables inside; She better be in this cold weather!   
  
So he opened the door and went in. No one but horses and cows where inside. Then he spotted her. She had gotten so much bigger then she was when he last saw her. But as she always had, she still looked more stronger and, in Link's eyes, more exquisite then all the other horses.   
  
He slowly walked over and talked to her, "Epona… Epona…"   
  
Epona let out a harsh grunt, stamped a hoof, and her ears went down.   
  
"Epona, it's me. Do you remember me?"   
  
Her head turned and she looked at him. Her ears immediately went up. She let out an excited neigh, and reared up; she kept on doing in a few times. She looked very happy to see him.   
  
He stepped as close to her as he could and began lovingly petting her when she stopped jumping around. She sort of hugged him back with her head and neck, whimpering.   
  
"How have you been, Epona?!"   
  
She tilted her head. He noticed a little dirt on her back…   
  
He looked around and found a horse brush and brang it over. He jumped over the rail and began tenderly brushing her. She whimpered, and sort of 'hugged' him again.   
  
"Well I guess you're not mad at me!"  
  
Link was so releived to know his good friend didn't hold a grudge…  
  
  
  
About two hours after reacquainting, the door opened and Ingo walked in, holding a pitchfork. Right away he found Link and began yelling at him, "Hey you! What are you doing over there?! Get out of there!"   
  
Epona reared up and neighed at him angrily.   
  
"Stupid horse, you're always causing some sort of trouble…"   
  
Then the door opened again and Malon walked in, "Ingo, where is the milker you just cleaned?… Ingo? What is it?"   
  
He pointed Link out, "Some kid is messing around with that horse."   
  
Malon walked over to where Ingo was and saw Link.   
  
"Hey," she said, "It's you! The fairy boy from years ago!"   
  
She walked over to him, "What are you doing here, Link?!"   
  
She watched him jump back over the railing, "To see Epona! I see she has been taken well care of…"   
  
"Yeah, of course! She's my favorite horse! -And the most talented we have… That and she's had a lot of time running around and doing what she wants; she's also the most spoiled horse we have, I must admit."   
  
"I guess that's my fault,…" Link half smiled.   
  
"Maybe -that and the princess's. Ever since you had her bring her back, she hasn't left her alone!" (Malon knew where Epona had been: with Link, and she was told the story of why she had returned home: from princess Zelda).   
  
"You mean Zelda?" he asked.   
  
"Well yeah, what other princess could I be talking about?" she grinned. "She and I spend a lot of time with Epona; don't we Epona?! But it being winter and all, usually the princess isn't able to visit her. She said that security at the castle has to be more strict in these months, and that there are more business matters to attend to."   
  
Epona sniveled and tapped Link with her nose.   
  
"Hey," he looked at her.   
  
"Here we go again," Malon complained, "This is what she dose to us all the time! She wants to go outside…"   
  
Link patted Epona's head, "I know… So, other then all the pampering, how has she been?"   
  
"She's been all right… She seemed depressed when she first came back, but thanks to all the pampering, she seems happier now. She still acts out quite a bit though…"   
  
Link softly chuckled and looked to Epona, shaking his head.   
  
"Do you listen to her -Zelda, like I asked you to?"   
  
Epona whimpered and reared up.   
  
"She seems to like the princess as much as the princess seems to like her," Malon said, a little sorrowfully, "The princess usually comes to the ranch with a guard to keep an eye on her, and she takes Epona out for rides and stuff. They get along well, but still, I must say, I've never seen anyone so good with her then you used to be. I remember how I used to watch you two practice jumping the fences and running the gates; you two worked astonishingly together. I used to wonder if you could here each others thoughts…"   
  
They both stepped out of the way as Ingo put some hay into Epona's stall.   
  
Epona's ears went down and she snorted at him.   
  
"Oh, shut up!," he said, "I don't have to feed you, you know! …Stupid horse…" He walked away and continued with the other stalls.   
  
"It's not snowing today,…why don't you take her out for a ride?!" Malon suggested.   
  
It was like music to Link's ears, "Sure! I'd love to!"   
  
Malon opened the gate and Epona came out. "Don't be too long now!"   
  
Link lead Epona out of the stalls and outside. Then he mounted her, I'm not used to this saddle,… and adjusted himself. Both Epona and Link excitedly rode around. First in the ranch, to re-familiarize, which didn't take long at all; then around Hyrule Field.  
  
  
  
They had been riding at least for an hour, when Link took her to Lake Hylia, in curiosity, to see how it had changed. It hadn't; it still had the fishing hole and the little laboratory. Even the tree was still in the middle of it.   
  
After that, he took her over to Gerudo Valley. He was surprised to see that its entrances were unguarded. So, they went over the bridge and slowly into the valley.   
  
Suddenly he noticed a sign: Show Membership Allowance Card When Entering-Violators Beware Gerudo Fortress Ahead-No Admittance Training Ground - Horseback Archery Range - Haunted Wasteland-No Entering Without Permission ^   
  
Link had given his ocarina back to Zelda, so he figured that he better not leave Epona. He very quietly inched closer to the fortress. He finally saw the guards he had expected to see. The desert gateway was down and guards watched that, and guards were all around the fortress. Satisfied, Link then left, not wanting to push his luck.  
  
  
  
After another few hours of riding, Link took a tired Epona back to the ranch. Link thought she must not be used to running around as much as she used to… He had pushed her to the limits they used to do. After the years without him, she must have slightly gotten out of the shape she used to be in -not that she wasn't healthy, because she was very healthy.   
  
He walked a tired, but satisfied Epona back to her stall. Link had some food with him, so both of them relaxed and ate. Malon had come back and joined them too, and the three of them spent the rest of the day together.  
  
A couple more days, about a week and a half, went by. Link had come every day to see Epona, and Malon. Although he couldn't take Epona out to ride everyday, he certainly ended up spending a lot of time with her.   
  
Malon would come in and chat with them every so often; she and Link were becoming accustomed to each other. She would share her lunch and so on, and would ask him where he'd been and what he'd been up to. He really wouldn't tell her much though; he never really told anybody much about himself. The most he would really say about his feelings are things like, 'I like this,' or 'how stupid,' or 'thanks.' You really had to study his facial expressions, gestures, body language, and the way he talked to know some of what was going on in his head. He usually stayed quite when he didn't feel he had anything to say, or anything he wanted to say. Malon said that he had 'a nice aura' about him. She said that you could tell he was 'a nice guy hiding himself from the world,' and that he was 'mysterious' in a way because of it. And she said that she thought he was the 'strong, silent type,' as in that it seemed that he could tare someone apart with his bare hands, but never really would.   
  
Link didn't care much for what she thought he was, he just always made sure to be 'himself.' So far Epona seemed to know him the best (and vice versa); the only other people he really had shared some personal information with was his old friend Saria, the skull kid, and Zelda. Besides Zelda so far, the others brang back painful memories…but Link tried not to think about that too much, it all just made him feel worse…   
  
  
  
A few times during the days that went by, Link had gone over to the castle to try to visit Zelda. It showed to be pointless. He would talk to the guards and tell them he knew her and she knew him. He tried to tell them to bring her out here, saying that she would know him, and let him in, but they refused. He also suggested that they get Impa and that she would let him in. Then he said that he would stay right there if one of them went and got her and told her Link was here to see her. They just laughed at him, saying "The princess doesn't have time to waste on commoners of the likes of you!" and "People always come around wanting to see the princess, what makes you so different, 'Link?' We've had others say there were 'Link' before; give me some proof, show me some identification!" Then they would tell him to 'leave before they escorted him out. He had no business here!' It seemed useless…  
  
  
  
A couple more weeks went by, and currently the weather was becoming extreme. It heavily snowed, sleeted, and hailed; it was becoming very frigid and gelid, icy, and wintry. It forced Link to stay in 'his' grotto for another week or so. And, as you can guess, his cold worsened.   
  
He did, however, have plenty of food and liquids, but his condition was making him feel absolutely miserable. He had a runny nose, soar throat, a cough, aches and pains all over, and he felt a little warm. He snuggled under the blanket and tried to keep as warm and comfortable as he could until the weather let in a little…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was now January and at last the weather gave in some. It was great, most of all because he was running out of supplies; he needed more food and water. So Link managed to get himself up and to the Market… He went to 'Fertile Grounds,' the food store, first. Then he was about to do something he had never done before: go to the Potion Shop, and get some medicine! He felt really awful, and had no choice but to get something to help him. So he walked in and planned his purchase…   
  
A kind woman behind the register helped him out, "Hi there! How can I help you today?"   
  
"I'd like somb cold medicine please…" You could tell he had a cold; his nose was pinkish, whole facelooked almost swollen, eyes bloodshot and watery, and he sounded like his nose was stuffed, and his throat was scratchy.   
  
"Sure!" the woman said, and turned around to look through the potions on the shelves for the right one to give him.   
  
As she did, the door opened and another person walked into the store. The new customer stopped and waited behind Link, studying him from behind.   
  
"Here you go! This is a good remedy for what you have. You have a bottle, right?"   
  
He nodded and placed a bottle on the counter. She filled it up with some of the thick, greenish liquid. "Take four spoonfuls once a day -two when you wake up, and two near bedtime. I'd take it with some water, and it would be good to have it with a meal… That will be 20 rubees, sir!"   
  
Link took out and gave her the rubees.   
  
"Thank you! -And I hope you feel better!"   
  
"Yeah, Thanks…"   
  
He turned around to find Impa behind him, and stopped in his tracks.   
  
"Link! It is you!" she cried, "How are you?!"   
  
He held up the potion and dropped his arm to his side again, "Sick…"   
  
"Yeah,…I can see… Are you alright?…"   
  
He nodded, "I'll be fine,… How are yuu?"   
  
She smiled, "I'm fine… So how long have you been in town?"   
  
"About a month now…"   
  
"Really? How come you didn't stop by the castle?"   
  
"I did! Those guards didn't believe a word I told them about knowing you guys and they sent me away!"   
  
"They did?!"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
Impa reached into her bag and took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on it. She then handed it to Link, "Here… Just give the guard this and they should either escort you to me, or come and get me. I know that the princess would be pleased to see you again, and I sure wouldn't mind if you paid us a visit!"   
  
Link nodded, "Sure… Thanks…Ccuuaa, ccuaa. -He coughed."   
  
"And feel better, Link…"   
  
He nodded again, "Thanks…" He slightly weaved towards to door, "Bye…"   
  
"Bye, Link!"   
  
And he headed straight back to his place in the woods…   
  
He sat down, and instantly took some of the nasty potion, had some water, and a little to eat before he laid down and feel asleep again…   
  
  
  
In the Meantime, later that day, sometime near dinnertime, Impa was back in the castle in the secondary kitchen (where Zelda, the king, and her would often go to fix themselves food, or would at least eat it, in a more comfortable, homey environment then in the big, main dinning hall -where they usually held banquets). She had also gone food shopping and was putting all the stuff away.   
  
Zelda boardly came in and asked if she needed any help. Impa declined the offer, so she sat down at the smaller rectangular table and watched her.   
  
"So, how was your day today?" Impa asked her.   
  
"Fine…"   
  
"Fine?… Do you know if your father got in touch with Mr. Johnette yet?"   
  
"No,…not yet…"   
  
"I wonder what's taking so long?… And how's it coming with the military division; do we know when the date is yet?"   
  
"No, we're not sure yet. We'll need a replacement for him as soon as possible, so it may take longer then we had hoped…"   
  
Impa continued putting things away as Zelda watched.   
  
"Oh!…" Impa broke the silence; "You'll never guess who I ran into at the Potion shop today."   
  
"Who?…"   
  
"Link…"   
  
Zelda tried to act as if she wasn't as interested as she was, "Really?! You saw Link? Did you talk to him?…"   
  
"Yes I did…"   
  
"How is he? When did he get here?"   
  
"He said that he's been in town for about a month… He looks…okay. You could tell he had a bad cold; he looked like he felt miserable. But,…other then that,…he looked pretty good. He got brawny over the years; you should see how handsome he looks now -except that cold… And I asked him why he didn't come to visit us; apparently the guards wouldn't listen to him. So, I gave him a letter and signed it. If he wants to stop by, they should let him in now. But then again,…I think that he probably went back to wherever he is staying to go get some more rest. He really did look awful…"   
  
Zelda looked a little worried, "He was at the potion shop?"   
  
"Yes, getting medicine it looked like."   
  
"He really must feel bad… …Did you ask him if he saw Epona?!"   
  
"No, I didn't. But I'm sure he did…"   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he did…"  
  
  
  
The next day, since the weather was fair, Zelda tried to convince Impa to let her go see Epona. At first she declined, saying that there was much to do. But she eventually gave in, and they went down to Lon Lon Ranch. Impa grabbed her long, royal purple, velvet cloak and Zelda wore her light blue, hoodless manteau to keep warm.   
  
Impa waited outside as Zelda went into the stables at the ranch to bring her out. To Zelda's delight, Malon was in there too. Zelda politely waved and greeted her…   
  
"Good afternoon, Malon! How are you?"   
  
Malon walked over to her, "Good afternoon, princess! We're all fine here! How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine… I had some free time, so I really wanted to come and see Epona."   
  
"Yeah, she'll like that…"   
  
Zelda and here walked over to Epona, letting her come out of the gate in her stall.   
  
"You look happy, Epona!" Zelda talked to her, "I haven't been able to see you in awhile…"   
  
"Yeah," Malon said, "But she's had another visitor lately,…although he hasn't been here in a week or so…"   
  
Zelda looked to Malon, playing dumb, "Who's that?"   
  
"You didn't know? Link came back into town. He's been here every day since…I'd say around the 10th of last month. After it snowed and hailed so much around the holidays though, he hasn't come around again. I guess the weather got to him; he was starting to catch a cold or something before it started… But ever since he came back, Epona hasn't been able to calm down! She must have really missed him…"   
  
"I'm sure that he really missed her too."   
  
Malon nodded, "Yeah. He must have -since he's been coming here so often to see her… He takes her out for rides, and she seems just so happy! He really is a nice guy… I can understand why she likes him so… He really is good to her too…"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Yeah… Well I'm going to take Epona for a ride today." She pet Epona, who happily whimpered. "Come on, Epona!"   
  
Zelda took her outside and they went for ride. Impa watched her take Epona around Hyrule Field for an hour or two…  
  
Chapter Three: She Must Have Played It Down  
  
Another week later, Link was finally beginning to feel a little better; so he went back to Lon Lon Ranch to see Epona. He was still tired, and had all of the symptoms he had earlier, but less, and he still couldn't stand to sit around for another day. He wanted to take Epona for a ride.   
  
It was noontime when he got there. As soon as he walked into the stables, Epona went mad with pleasure. She reared up, neighed, and kicked the air behind her; she made a racket! Link got her to calm down though, and he sat down in the stall with her. She relaxed by his side for about an hour, eating and 'talking.'   
  
Malon had come in and joined them for a while, but left. It was 6 o' clock when they finally left the stable and went for a ride. And they rode for hours…  
  
  
  
Back at the castle, Zelda was planning an escape. She didn't really know why she wanted to do this, and she had done it before, but something inside drove her to.   
  
She took Impa's cloak, so she could cover up her face, and waited till 10 o' clock p.m., and the guards shifts to switch. She knew where every guard was, and even all their faces; she was an expert at sneaking out of the castle -although getting back in way another story!…   
  
She had said her 'goodnights' to her father and Impa, and they thought that she was safely away in her room for the night. She really sat right outside one of the far doors behind a bush.   
  
She broke of a twig of leaves from the evergreens and watched as the guards left their posts. She ran as fast as she could to another hedge in the castle yard, using the leaves to wipe away her footsteps as she ran. From there, she watched another set of guards walk down the small road back into the castle…   
  
After they went by, she made a mad dash to the main castle gate, and went in the door. After a couple relieved breaths, she climbed the latter and reached the bricked top of the gate. Then she scurried over the bridge, onto the grass, and went over to the tree that was on the other side of the gate.   
  
Making sure to pick up a rock, she used the tree to climb down to the ground, on the outside of the castle gates. The guard heard a strange noise and began looking around; he had heard her come down the tree, but it was dark now, so he didn't really see her it that dark cloak.   
  
She threw the rock as hard as she could at the gate. It made a loud, CCLIIIIIINNGG noise.   
  
The guard instantly looked at the gate, and Zelda sprinted out of site down the road towards the market.   
  
The two guards that had night watch at the entrance to the road to the castle weren't there yet. They were on their way though, so Zelda calmly walked to the bridge out of town, trying to look inconspicuous. The other guard that watched the bridge wasn't allowed the leave until the next guy came to end his shift. Zelda walked past him, trying not to look out of the ordinary. Zelda had successfully snuck out of the castle. But now what?   
  
She continued walking out to Hyrule Field…   
  
She could hear the faint sound of a horses hooves running, as she walked over to the wall, next the Lon Lon Ranch, that helped shape the land.   
  
She sat down on the ground, where the two walls cornered, and leaned on the little bit of it that stuck up over the hill. Still with the hood on, she leaned her head back and stared up at the sky. She softly laughed to herself, realizing what she had done; she had no idea why she wanted to leave the castle. Well, besides the possibility of seeing Link. But the probabilities of that happening was like hitting all the targets at bombchu bowling on the very first try…   
  
Well, all I can say is strike!! Because after about a half hour, she heard a horse galloping back onto Hyrule Field…  
  
She looked and noticed the person riding it had a long hat; she could tell that it had to be Link. She laid her head on the wall and watched the two of them ride around for a while. She almost couldn't believe her luck for finding him, and, as they always had, they rode great together…  
  
  
  
After two hours went by, it now being nearly 12:30, Link finally began to bring Epona in for the night. Zelda watched him ride her into Lon Lon Ranch, and disappear.   
  
He put her in the stable, and sat with her for a couple minutes, and then said his goodbyes. He really pushed Epona today, and she loved it when he did. She was satisfied and happy to rest now, so now it was Link's turn to; he left the stable to head back 'home,' to the cave in the woods.   
  
  
  
Zelda crouched down as far as she could as she saw Link come out of the ranch and walk towards her. He walked past where she was, and headed down the grass; if it where daylight, he would have surly seen her there.   
  
He headed for a small patch of trees, which lead to the forest, and Zelda slowly followed… She knew that she'd have to be extra careful with sneaking around behind Link; he could probably easily spot her. Although she didn't know where he was leading her, she continued to follow him deep into the woods…   
  
SNAP! -She stepped on a twig she hadn't seen, and froze in her tracks. Link heard the noise and turned around. He suspected someone was there, but was really to tired, and felt too much like crap to care. So he turned back around and continued on his way, Zelda following.   
  
Zelda then hid behind a tree as she watched Link push some brush out of the way and disappear into the side of a hill.   
  
She inched towards it and slowly pushed away some of the brush. She realized it was a grotto. She stayed where she was as she saw a small flame light up inside; Link had lightened a small candle. After that, he sat down on a 'bed' (which looked like a bunch of dried grass, reeds, and straw packed under a large, green, fluffy material, on top of some flattened stone that raised of the ground, or was either cut out from the side of the walls), and disarmed himself, putting his weapons and gear on the floor, next to it. He removed his boots and kicked them next to the other stuff after that. Then he just sat there, feeling miserable, staring at the floor.   
  
A few minutes went by…   
  
"Link?…" Zelda softly, timidly whispered.   
  
He heard her and his head flew up.   
  
"Link?…" she said again.   
  
He looked towards the 'door,' and let out a questioning, "hhhmmm?"   
  
"Um…Link?…" she again said, this time making her cloaked self visible.   
  
He started to reach for his sword, "How did yuu…get here?…"   
  
She pulled off the hood. Link's eyes widened as he saw her, "Zelda?!… How?…" He stood up.   
  
"…I followed you… I hope you're not mad…"   
  
Link let out a sigh of relive, "In that cloak I thought yuu where sombeone else, jjeishh… Well combe in, combe in!"   
  
She came in and sat with him on the bed. She took of her cloak, and held in above the ground, "Can I?…"   
  
"Put it wherever yuu want tu!"   
  
She put it besides Link's stuff on the ground.   
  
"So…how are yuu?!" he asked her, really surprised to see her.   
  
"Oh…I'm fine…" She saw him well now with the candlelight, "Are you alright?…"   
  
He managed a smile on his miserable looking, sickened face, "I'll be fine…"   
  
She scooted over towards him, "Let me just see something…"   
  
She slowly and gently put her hands on his neck, feeling the glands. "Oh, Link,…" she felt that they were greatly swollen. A look of concern came to here face. She then felt his forehead, "You're burning up too… Are you sure you feel okay?" She spoke so kindly and caringly…   
  
"I'll be fine…"   
  
"…So… How have you been?" she asked. Link shook his head and looked down, "Yuu really wouldn't want to know…"   
  
"Oh,… Not so good?…"   
  
He looked back up at her, "No… Not at all…" He looked sad now, remembering his pains.   
  
"Was the trip overseas okay? Did you get to see a lot of other lands like you wanted to?"   
  
"The first trip overseas was great -I even got to swim with some porpoises, and the night sky was just beautiful from there!… But the trip back is another story… I hit a storm and the boat got really beat up… At least I didn't have to pay the consequences for it though…"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Um…well…I didn't pay for it…"   
  
"You mean the boat -you didn't have to pay for the repairs?"   
  
"I didn't pay for the boat at all…"   
  
"You mean you stole it?!"   
  
Link nodded.   
  
Zelda giggled, "I guess that really paid off then!"   
  
Link chuckled, "Yeah… But I did have this strange thing happen though… I had some strange dream or sombething. I don't know if it really was a dream or if it really happened. Yuu, or sombeone that looked exactly like yuu where there…but then… It's hard to explain… But I did see a lot of other places. And I'll tell yuu,…none of them where even close to being as good as it is here…"   
  
Zelda smiled, "I guess you're happy to be back here then…"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"…And you've been riding Epona a lot, haven't you?"   
  
He nodded again, "Yeah, I sure have! It's really been nice seeing her again… Malon tells me you've been riding her too."   
  
She nodded, "That's right! You told me to make sure she was happy, and I didn't want to disappoint you. And I like Epona! I've been having a lot of fun with her! And she never gave me any hard times either. But she did give Malon a hard time at first," she giggled.   
  
"Yeah, Malon told me that she seemed a little depressed when she came back…"   
  
"She was! But I stayed with her every day I could, and I kept telling her that you'd come back one day. She really missed you…"   
  
Link half grinned, "…I missed her too… It was really lonely -but I can manage……"  
  
"…So, Link… Did you get any more bad scars over the years?…" she joked.   
  
…They continued talking for hours, and quickly warmed up to each other, like old times again. Link told her some of what happened with him over the years, and about how he came back to Hyrule with Christian, Hunziker, and Paul; Zelda told him about the things that happened around town and with her, 'not much at all.'   
  
It was nearing 3:30… They now grew quit, running out of things to say. But Link began to notice some goose bumps on Zelda's arms, "Are yuu cold?"   
  
"A little…"   
  
Link turned around and picked up something that was thrown in the beds corner and held it up, "Remember this?"   
  
It was dark red, and dirty.   
  
"Is that the blanket I gave you?"   
  
The black fringe had fell of, and it was dirty and 'weather worn.'   
  
"Yeah!" Link replied, "Yuu can tell?"   
  
Zelda laughed, "Sort of…"   
  
"I used it a lot, as yuu can see…"   
  
"So it came in handy. I'm glad!"   
  
He opened it up all the way, "Here, put it on. Yuu used to like this thing…" He laid it on her.   
  
"Oh… Thanks, Link,…" she said, "It sure is dirty… But I do feel warmer now!"   
  
She looked at a little, scruffy pillow that was on the bed and touched it with her finger.   
  
"Yuu can lay down if yuu want,…" Link offered, "I guess you might as well stay the night -that is if yuu want to."   
  
Zelda smiled, "You'll let me?"   
  
"Sure! I don't care!"   
  
"I'm really not looking forward to going home and getting yelled at… I did sneak out…"   
  
Link smiled; he was a little flattered that she had snuck out to see him, and surprised! "I'll even escort yuu back if yuu want."   
  
She laughed. "Yeah! Then maybe I can blame it on you somehow!" she joked.   
  
She scooted over to him on put some of the blanket on him, "With that cold of yours you need to be under this too."   
  
He pushed her away, shaking his head, "No, I don't want yuu to catch it."   
  
"I won't!"   
  
"Yuu probably would, just because I really don't want yuu to."   
  
"What if we sleep back-to-back then?"   
  
…And they eventuall fell asleep, back-to-back…   
  
  
  
The next day, around 9 o'clock in the morning, Zelda woke up. She really didn't want to wake Link up, so she waited for him to wake up on his own. He ended up waking up at noon.   
  
Zelda felt bad; Link really looked like he was miserable. But, as he offered, he got up to escort her back to the castle. They decided that Zelda would wear the cloak to hide herself, and Link would show the note that Impa had given him to the guard, and they would enter the castle, and try to make it look like Zelda had never let, somehow; plus Zelda offered him breakfast, so he couldn't resist.   
  
As they made their way to the castle, they soon realized that their plan might not work. There were two 'out of place' guards near Lon Lon Ranch's opening. Zelda could tell something was wrong; they had to of known that she was gone.   
  
They continued into the market and found some more 'out of place' guards. They just passed them and went to the guard at the gate.   
  
Link showed him the paper.   
  
"Hhhmmm," the guard said, giving them a strange look, "This is authentic. Wait right here, and don't move."   
  
He opened the gate, went through it, and closed it again. He quickly returned with another guard, and opened the gate again.   
  
"Go with him. He will take you to her."   
  
They walked through, and followed the other guard to the castle. That guard then told another guard to go find Impa, immediately. They waited until he returned with her.   
  
She was happy to see Link, then laid eyes on the figure in the cloak. She quickly recognized her cloak, and figured out who it was, and shook her head in disbelief.   
  
"Well, hello, Link. So who's your friend there?" she said with witticism.   
  
"Aa, This is Joan. We've come to see you too," Link said, obviously lying, and she knew it.   
  
"Alright, come on with me you two," she shook her head again.   
  
  
  
They followed Impa into the castle, past the thrown room and the dinning room, up the stairs, down the main second corridor, through two large opened doors on the left, up another small flight of steps, and finally into what was known as the royal hall (it was a gray bricked hall, like the outside of the castle; had nice pictures and golden fixtures lights hanging on the walls, like the other halls did; and it had a plush red carpet on the floors, the other halls had blue ones and the dinning room, and the such, had beautiful hard floors).   
  
Impa stopped in the royal hall, and faced the two of them, "No one is around. You can take my cloak off now, Zelda." She made a disapproving face at her as she removed it. "You're lucky your father doesn't know that you've been gone yet!" Impa lightly scolded her, "You snuck out again, didn't you. You could get into trouble, princess! I was so worried about you!"   
  
"I'm sorry,…" Zelda gave in, putting her head down.   
  
"You know you shouldn't do such things…"   
  
Then Link cut in, "It was my fault."   
  
They both looked to him, shocked.   
  
"It's my fault Zelda left. I…-I came here in the middle of the night and told her to come with me."   
  
He sounded unconvincing to Impa, "Oh really… How did you come here in the middle of the night?"   
  
"I snuck in."   
  
"Is that so? In this weather?! How could you possibly sneak in?! And besides…I noticed a small trail where she wiped away her footsteps in the snow. You don't have to cover for her."   
  
Zelda gave him a smile of thanks, "Nice try…"   
  
Impa took her cloak from her and put it on, "I'm going to call back all the guards before news gets to your father in that meeting of his. He would be furious you know… Why don't you get something to eat."   
  
Zelda nodded, and Impa left the hall.   
  
She looked at Link, smiling, "Thanks anyway… Well, come on! Let's go get something to eat."   
  
She led him into the secondary kitchen. She found that there was a large pot of vegetable soup on the stove, so she and Link had that for breakfast. She also got some bread and roles out to dip in it. Link ate a whole lot of it. They stayed in there for a while…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Two hours later, Impa came back into the secondary kitchen looking for Zelda.   
  
"Here you are," she said, "You have a visitor."   
  
Zelda let her head fall back, "Oh no…Derek?"   
  
"Yup. He's waiting downstairs for you."   
  
"Okay,…" she said disappointedly, with a sigh.   
  
Impa left the room.   
  
"Derek?" Link asked, "Who's he?"   
  
"He's this guy from Winstel, which is miles north-east from here. He's the prince from Winstel to be exact. He said that he traveled 'far and wide' to see me, and that he wanted to 'court me.'" She shook her head, "I really didn't want to let him 'court me,' but Winstel is far from here; I felt bad and decided to let him take me out for dinner and a walk once like he asked to… It was awful, it really was. He's such a jerk. You can tell he's a prince; he's prissy, priggish, and girlish. He got some little drops on his shirt from his food, and I swear, he looked like he was going to cry!" She shook her head again, "I don't like him… Not even at all, really."   
  
Link chuckled, "Do you want me tu combe with yuu?"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Yeah, would you? I really don't want to be around him too long."   
  
Link softly chuckled again, "Alright. Let's go."   
  
"Yeah…so we can hurry up and come back here."   
  
They left the kitchen and Zelda lead him back down to the first flight of steps, next to the dinning room, to where Derek was waiting.   
  
As soon as Derek saw her, he turned to her with a bow, "How are you my princess?"   
  
"I'm fine," she said, trying to act as kindly as she could to him, "So what brings you here?"   
  
"I came to see you, of course. A man can't resist your beauty and charm!"   
  
Link felt like he was going to be sicker.   
  
Derek turned to him with a jealous look, "And who's this?"   
  
"This is my friend Link," she said gesturing with her hand. "Link, this is Derek; Derek, this is Link."   
  
Link gave him a hello nod, "Hi."   
  
Derek raised his chin up. "Hello,…" he said uncaringly. "Well princess, my dear, would you care to join me for a nice dinner this evening?"   
  
She slightly grinned and shook her head, "No, that's alright Derek. I promised Link that I would have dinner with him today -he just got back in town."   
  
Derek looked at Link coldly, "Oh really?… Where did he come from, the scrap heap?"   
  
Link returned the cold stare, and took a step forward, "No, I'm not from your hometown."   
  
Zelda couldn't help but laugh.   
  
Derek looked at her questioningly.   
  
She quickly stopped herself from laughing and stepped in between them. "I'm sorry, Derek. Maybe another time. Link and I have some things we have to do, so if you'll excess us…"   
  
She and Link started up the stairs.   
  
"How about tomorrow?" Derek called to her.   
  
She rushed up the stairs, pretending she didn't hear him.   
  
  
  
When out of his sight, Zelda stopped and began laughing again.   
  
"What?" Link asked her.   
  
"You! That was a good come back there!"   
  
"Yeah, well I see what you mean already. He seems like a jackass…"   
  
Zelda laughed again, "Then you know why I don't like him!"   
  
They continued back up to the royal hall.   
  
Link spoke, "And what's with all that sappy romantic crap? 'A man can't resist your beauty and charm,'" he said imitating him, "'Would you like to come to a nice dinner, my darling?"   
  
Zelda laughed all the way…  
  
  
  
This time she led him into her room. She sat down on her bed, and Link stood looking around the place.   
  
He then noticed the stuff turtle he had given to her years ago, "Yuu still have this?!" He picked it up.   
  
"Of course I do!" she answered, "You gave it to me!… It got a hole in it though. I had to sew it, see…" She pointed out the flaw.   
  
"Oh yeah… I can't believe yuu still have this!…"   
  
"I can't believe you still have that blanket I gave you!" she giggled. "…Hey…I've got an idea…" Zelda got up and went over to her closet.   
  
"Do you want to play?!" She held up her old checkerboard set.   
  
"Yeah!! Okay," he smiled, acctuall good memories coming to mind…   
  
…They spent the whole day together, and Link even had some dinner there with her and Impa; the king didn't eat with them today though.   
  
Around 10 o' clock Link left, declining their offers to stay. But he planned to come back tomorrow; Zelda really wanted him to, so he would be sure to come again.  
  
Chapter Four: 'Sickening' Times  
  
The next day, at around noontime, a guard found Zelda and told her that she 'had a guest to see her.' She excitedly hurried down the stairs to find Derek, dressed royally as usual.   
  
A sad look came to her face, and she continued to walk over to him, "Hello Derek…"   
  
"Hello princess, my precious. Would you care to join me for lunch?"   
  
She let out an unhappy sigh, "Derek… I need to tell you something…"   
  
"What is it my love?"   
  
She shook her head; "I don't think we should see each other anymore. I know you traveled far to see me, and you're a nice guy, but I don't think it's going to work out…"   
  
He looked at her angrily, then sadly, "What?! What is it, what did I do?… Is it that other guy?!"   
  
"No, no! Not at all, he's just an old friend of mine… I just don't have any feelings for you… I'm sorry…" She tried to be let him down gently.   
  
"But you have to!" he said, "I'm the prince of Winstel! My superiority would match your beatify and kindness perfectly! We are the perfect couple! You are my queen!"   
  
She put a hand to her face, "Derek… I just don't think it's going to happen…"   
  
"This is an outrage! No, you can't be serious; this can't be! No!…"   
  
"Derek…please…"   
  
"You are my every desire, my true love, and my sole mate. We are surly meant to be!"   
  
Just then another guard came in, leading Link inside.   
  
Zelda lifted up her hand, "Excuse me a minute, Derek."   
  
She went over to Link.   
  
"I'm sure glad to see you!" she whispered to him, "He's starting to go mental on me."   
  
Derek came up behind him, "It is you isn't it!!"   
  
Zelda turned to see him.   
  
"You vile fiend!!"   
  
Link shrugged his shoulders, "What are yuu talking about?!"   
  
Zelda got in-between them, "He has nothing to do with it! Okay?… I'm sorry Derek, I really am…"   
  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Princess Zelda,…my darling… I don't think I can go on without you…"   
  
"Oh brother!" Link interrupted, uncontrollably.   
  
Derek stepped to the side so e could see him past Zelda, "You should watch your mouth, commoner!"   
  
"Hey!" Zelda cut in, "That 'commoner' is my best friend! Even if you don't like him, I would think you would respect someone that I do…"   
  
Derek stepped back, "You're right my dear… I'm sorry…ahh…"   
  
"It's Link," Link answered with discust in his tone.   
  
"Yes…'Link'… So about that lunch?"   
  
Zelda shook her head in disbelief, "Come on Link. We have things to do…"   
  
She led him upstairs to her room again, leaving Derek behind.   
  
After they were there, Link asked, "What was that about?"   
  
She explained to him what happened…   
  
"Something's wrong with him," Link said.  
  
  
  
For the next two weeks Link came over every day to see Zelda (after visiting with Epona), and they grew to be good friends quickly. He also usually stayed for dinner, to please her wishes too. He still didn't meet her father, the king yet. Impa said that he has been very busy with the matters of Mr. Johnette; whatever that means…   
  
But one night the weather got bad again. It half snowed and rained, it hailed, it was thundering and lightning, and the temperatures dropped down to almost freezing again.   
  
The day after, Link hadn't shown up at the castle to see her. Zelda got worried. She knew that he had been practically out in it, and he did have that horrible cold already. She hoped that he was okay, and that he'd come by tomorrow…  
  
  
  
Tomorrow came, and still no sight of Link. In fact another week went by and still no sight of Link. Zelda was really concerned. She kept thinking that he was out there freezing, and that his cold must have gotten worse…   
  
It was only noon now, but Zelda knew where Link probably was: in the grotto out in the woods. She hoped that she could remember the way to it, and, yes again, planned another escape from the castle to make sure that her dear friend was all right.   
  
Besides the fact that she was worried, she was just so happy that he had come back, he was the only friend Zelda had. She had nothing fun to do at the castle, so she acctually liked sneaking out, it was fun and thrilling for her.   
  
She took her light blue manteau this time, but wore it over her face to sort of disguise herself. She couldn't sneak out the same way she did before or the guards would spot her; so she found another way to the gate.   
  
She then climbed the latter and took a right, walking to the end of the ground, where in summer usually some vines grew, on the other side of the gate. She sat down and jumped off, out of sight of the guards; it really hurt her ankles, but she continued on.   
  
No one noticed her, and she got to Hyrule field with ease. She continued walking into the woods, where she had followed Link that night.   
  
As she went, everything came back to her memory; she though she could manage her way to the cave.   
  
She suddenly heard an odd 'thump' noise, and stopped. She looked to where the noise came from and noticed something grayish. She walked towards it…   
  
To her astonishment, she noticed that it was a person, as she got closer… She figured that it might be Link, so she went around a log he was leaning on to see his face.   
  
It was Link,…and he looked trice as worse. He was just lying there, staring at the ground.   
  
"Link?" she said.   
  
His head slowly rose up to see her.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
He just tiredly stared at her.   
  
She kneeled down and felt his head; he felt like he had second-degree sunburn, his head was so warm. "Oh…" she sadly mumbled. A look of great concern came to her face, "Link, come back to the castle with me." She always spoke so caringly and kindly…   
  
He managed to shake his head, and mumble a low, "No…"   
  
Zelda had noticed how Link's personality had changed over the years. He was still a lot of fun, and a nice, caring person, but not as much so. He had a hard, indurate, mean, and harsh side to him she had never seen before (although he was always good to her). He held a great deal of feelings inside since the last time she had talked to him years ago. She knew that he must have been through a lot of bad things since she had last saw him, but she had no idea what. He didn't seem to care about himself at all anymore. She could tell that he seemed to always feel like he was just a nuisance to everyone, and that he wasn't worth any trouble. He would do things to make other people happy, like come and visit her at the castle; but he never asked for anything in return and usually didn't except much that people would offer him. He must have been through a lot of pain over the years…   
  
"Why can't you," she asked him.   
  
"…I don't want your pity…" He sounded like a dieing soldier on the war field -miserable and in immense pain.   
  
She stood up again, " Link, I don't pity you;…I respect you, a lot … And you don't feel good…"   
  
"I'm fine…"   
  
She took a few steps the left, "Then what's this?" She spotted some vomit behind the log he leaned against. "I'm sure a raccoon didn't hurl this up!"   
  
She went back to Link and kneeled down again, cupping one side of his face with her hand, "Link,…please… I know you don't feel good, and I just want to help…"   
  
He let out a slight, painful moan and shook his head again.   
  
Zelda took her hand back, "Link!… You may not want me to help you…but… I want you to come back with me…"   
  
"Why…"   
  
"Because you're my friend, and I care about you… Please come back with me…"   
  
He didn't say anything…   
  
She stood up, "You might no care about yourself, but…I'm worried… Come back for me then; do it for me."   
  
He let out a exahausted breath, "…Don't waste the time on me…"  
  
Her face then showed even more consern, "…Please,…for me; just do this for me?…"  
  
  
  
After a minute or so he finally gave in, and started to get up, not saying a word. He could barely stand he was so weak, so Zelda put her arm around him to help. He could barely even keep his eyes opened either as they walked to the castle.   
  
Zelda wasn't hiding herself anymore, so as she and Link made their way there everyone looked at them in curiosity. Zelda ignored the all the commotion they made, and Link couldn't even really hear it. The guards immediately let the princess pass, and they slowly made it up to the castle. A couple of the guards left to find Impa to tell her how the princess must of snuck out again, against Zelda's knowledge.   
  
She eventually led him up to the recreation room (basically the royal living room, where she, Impa, and her father came a lot), and sat him down on a loveseat. He sat with his eyes closed.   
  
She felt bad; she could tell how miserable he felt… She grabbed a pillow off a chair and gave it to him to use. Then she sat down next to him, "Can I get you anything?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"Did you eat anything?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"Let me get you something to eat then."   
  
He sat silent, so she went into the secondary kitchen to find something. All she could find where snacks, and stuff to make sandwiches with. So she hurried downstairs to the main kitchen (where a cook prepared everything for her, Impa, the king, and all the guards that stayed in the castle, on the same floor as the main kitchen. They called the place where they, and the other people that worked at the castle, stayed the aegis floor). She found the cook and asked her if she could quickly make some cucco soup.   
  
About fifteen minutes later Zelda returned to where Link was with some soup and a drink. She moved a tall little table over to him and put the stuff on it, "Here Link, eat this…"   
  
He slowly ate it; now she knew he didn't feel good. She sat with him as he ate.   
  
  
  
Impa came storming in, "There you are! I heard you snuck out again!"   
  
Zelda got up and gestured Impa to follow her out of the room.   
  
"I snuck out to see Link," she said, and explained what happened. "I was worried…"   
  
Impa wasn't so mad anymore, "Is he all right?"   
  
Zelda looked sad, "I don't think so. You should take a look at him."   
  
They returned to the room. Link, now finished the soup, lied back on the loveseat.   
  
"What's wrong, Link? How do you feel?" Impa asked him.   
  
Zelda took the table away.   
  
Link looked even worse then before when Impa saw him.   
  
She sat down, "Tell me what hurts."   
  
"Every..thing," he managed to get out; you could tell that his throat must of hurt.   
  
She felt his throat and his forehead, "Do you have a soar throat? -Aches and pains all over?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"I'll be right back." Impa left the room and returned with a thermometer. She made him put it under his tongue. After a few minutes she took it out and read it, "It's almost 102!!"   
  
She and Zelda left the room and came back some damp towels, an ice pack, and some medicine. He took the medicine, and they told him to lie down. They put one of the wet towels and the ice pack on his head; they used the other towel to cool his face.   
  
"You need to relax, Link" Impa said, "If you don't stay put and if your fever gets worse, you'll have to get more medical attention immediately. As for now, just rest and sleep, all right?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Good!" She turned to Zelda, "Your father will be up for dinner today; the Johnette issue has been taken care of for now. He still needs to address to military concerns though. -But as for now, I'd make sure Link's fever doesn't get any worse."   
  
Zelda nodded.   
  
"Well I have things to do, I must be on my way." She turned to Link, "Bye Link!" back to Zelda, "Bye Zelda, I'll see you two later." And then she left.   
  
Zelda sat in another seat where Link could see her. Link eventually feel to sleep, one of his legs hanging off the seat and his other arm on his chest. Zelda noticed that he was shivering, so she got a blanket and put it on top of him. He woke up, but just looked at the blanket and pulled it on him more, and fell back to sleep…  
  
  
  
It was 5 o' clock now; Link still slept and Zelda had left to use the bathroom. The king walked up to the royal hall and to the secondary kitchen. Impa soon followed, and Zelda came out of the bathroom.   
  
Her father spotted her, "Zelda! My little princess! I finally get to get to see you tonight!"   
  
"Hi daddy!" She went over and hugged him.   
  
"So what have you been up to lately, anything different?!"   
  
"Well…um… I guess you should ask Impa. I have to go now." And she returned to the recreation room, where Link was.   
  
"Oh…"   
  
He turned to Impa, who was right next to him, "What happened?"   
  
Impa explained everything to him about Link. The king was a kindhearted man, and suggested that he should stay the night, if he's that sick and all. Impa agreed that it was a good idea, and the both of them went to tell them.   
  
"He's still sleeping?!" Impa asked Zelda.   
  
Zelda nodded, "He's been almost out cold for hours now."   
  
"That's good though, he needs his rest."   
  
Zelda's father looked Link over as he slept, "Yes, I do remember him! He was that boy who came here years ago, right?"   
  
Zelda nodded.   
  
"So, other then being sick, what has he been up to?"   
  
"A lot, I think," Zelda answered. "He has been through some hard times."   
  
The king looked a little distressed, "Oh…" He walked over to where Zelda sat and sort of whispered, "He's the one you said was orphaned? Zelda and Impa both nodded. (Zelda always talked to her father and especially Impa about everything. She trusts them; although most of the time Impa will tell the king some of the things Zelda told her. Although most of what they knew about Link hadn't got around much, such as the whole Ocarina of Time thing; he had no idea that this was the 'legendary' Link. I'm not sure anyone in the town did).   
  
"Well," the king said, trying to change the subject, "What's with Derek?"   
  
Zelda dropped her head, "He won't leave me alone, that's what… I don't think -and I even told him, that it's not going to work out. I don't like him."   
  
"Maybe you should give him another chance!"   
  
She made a face, and then put her hands over her face and shook her head.   
  
"Zelda,… Why don't you like him? He seems like a trustworthy chap to me…"   
  
She explained some reasons.   
  
"Oh,…he just really likes you," he said, "Why don't you give him another shot. Then, if it still isn't going to work, you can break it off with him."   
  
"But I tried to break it off with him already! Something's wrong with him!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Zelda!" he scolded, "You shouldn't say such things! He has strong, righteous feelings for you! You should really give him at least another try! He has traveled so far from Winstel to see you and has been staying here in Hyrule all these months for you!"   
  
Impa raised her hand in front of them to stop them from talking, and pointed at Link; they had woken him up.   
  
Zelda got up and went over to him, sitting on the floor.   
  
"You're finally awake?" she joked.   
  
He rubbed his eyes and softly moaned to himself.   
  
"We have some stuffed shells for dinner," Impa said coming over, "Why don't we bring some in here for you, Link?"   
  
He wiped some sweat of his face and slowly sat up.   
  
"Well, good evening, Link?" the king said, also coming over, "Do you remember me?"   
  
Link suddenly looked nervous.   
  
"I remember you!…"   
  
Link scratched his head, and nodded.   
  
"I suggest that you stay for the night."   
  
Link looked shocked now.   
  
"It's no problem at all for us, and a friend of my daughter's is a friend of mine!" The king also spoke kindly.   
  
Link managed a smile.   
  
"So you'll stay? Good! You can stay as long as you need to! Now,…how about we have something to eat?!"   
  
He turned around, and walked out the door, merrily chuckling.   
  
Zelda got up and pushed the little table back over.   
  
"I'll be right back with some of the stuffed shells," Impa said, walking out.   
  
Zelda sat down next to Link, "Do you mind if we share this table?"   
  
Link shook his head.   
  
Impa returned with some food and put it on the table.   
  
"Tha..Thanks," Link forced out.   
  
Impa smiled.   
  
"I'm eating in here too!" Zelda told her.   
  
Impa left and then returned with Zelda's food, and they started eating.   
  
Impa then returned to the kitchen with the king, as he ate.   
  
He looked at her, "So… What's his story? Where has he been all these years that he 'came back' here?"   
  
Impa shrugged her shoulders, "All I know is that he headed overseas to see the other lands. Other then that, I don't know what he's been doing."   
  
The king shook his head and sighed, "What dose he want with her?"   
  
Impa looked at him seriously, "You don't have to keep your wits on him… He's a good guy; trust me, you don't have to worry about him."   
  
"You're sure?"   
  
"I'm positive. And besides… He and Zelda are good friends going way back, you know that. He won't cause any trouble. I guarantee it." She smiled.   
  
Then the king smiled, "I trust your words…"   
  
He ate another stuffed shell, "These are delicious!" And they continued eating…   
  
  
  
Atfter dinner they all spent some time in the reacration room. The king kept asking Link questions, tring to get to know him better, but Zelda told him to stop; so he did.   
  
Later, at 10 o' clock, the king proposed that they go to bed. He also suggested that Link stay in the extra bedroom that was in the royal hall; it was across the hall and a two doors down from Zelda's room.   
  
The king and Impa bid them goodnight, and went into there rooms for the night. Zelda helped Link into the bedroom and she took up all the covers so he could get under. She told him, "You know where my room is, so if you need anything during the night, don't hesitate to come get me, okay."   
  
"Zelda,…" he said softly.   
  
She sat down on the bed, "What is it?"   
  
"…I just wanted to…say…thank you…"   
  
She smiled, "Don't worry about it! Just try and get better, okay."   
  
She got up, leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, saying, "Goodnight."   
  
"Good…night…" he smiled to himself.   
  
She walked to the door, turned of the light, and shut the door.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A few days later, Link was still at the castle, and his condition was getting worse. He could manage to get up to eat and take a shower, but that was all. Impa had gotten a doctor to come and take a look at him, but all he did was give him some herbal medication, and say exactly what Impa had said: relaxe and drink plenty of fluids.   
  
Zelda had gotten really worried; you would too if your saw you only friend feeling and looking so miserable and you couldn't really do anything to help. His temperature stayed at a very dangerous 101 degrees, he still had aches and pains, prostration, a soar throut, and his face looked pale.   
  
He never really took could care of himself, and he had kept this cold for months now; it was finnally catching up with him and pulling him down.   
  
Zelda stayed with him as much as she could, tring to cheer him up and get him well again…   
  
  
  
Another day was reaching it's peak; it was 4 o' clock. Zelda had stayed with him all day, again, so far, but she couldn't stand to see him roll around half asleep, shivering and sweating, and softly moaning in pain once and a while, anymore; it almost made her shake in anxiety to see him in so much pain.   
  
She got up and told him that she'd be right back.   
  
She left and went into her room, shutting the door.   
  
Impa was in the kitchen, and saw her go in there. She knew why she had, so she went over to Zelda's room. She lightly knocked on her door and peaked in, "Zelda, can I come in."   
  
Zelda sat with her hands covering her face on her bed.   
  
Impa saw her nod, so she went in, shutting the door behind her. She sat down next to Zelda and put a comforting hand on her back.   
  
"He'll be fine," she told her.   
  
"I know…" Zelda answered half crying, "But I can't stand to see him in so much pain…" She started crying again.   
  
"I know you're worried about him, so am I. He'll pull though it just fine!"   
  
"I know… It's just… I don't know what to do…"   
  
Impa stood up, "You're doing everything you can do! Now come on, princess, you can't come in here and cry everyday like this…"   
  
"I'm sorry… I just can't help it…"   
  
Impa gestured for he to get up, "Come on then. How about I get you and Link some ice cream or something."   
  
Zelda got up and wiped her face, "Alright,…I'm sorry…"   
  
Impa looked at her lovingly, "Don't be sorry for caring to much. Now come on!"   
  
Zelda followed her into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Another day went by and everyone was in their rooms for the night. It was 1 o' clock and Zelda couldn't sleep. She just lied there, hugging the turtle as she liked to do, and stared at the wall thinking…   
  
Suddenlly there was a light knocking at her door, and it slightly opened.   
  
Zelda turned around and looked at the door.   
  
"Zelda,…" she heard a harsh sounding voice whisper.   
  
She immediately sat up, "Link? Is that you?"   
  
"Can I combe in?…"   
  
"Of course you can! Are you okay?"   
  
He came in, shut the door behind him, and staggered over to her, "I…hhmmm…"   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, consenedly.   
  
"Hhhmmm… Can I…stay…with yuu?…"   
  
"Oh, Link,…" she felt like she could cry again. She pulled up the covers and backed up as much as she could to let him in, "Of course you can…"   
  
He got in and she put the covers over him, and herself as she layed down with him. She knew this was against her better judgement, but she couldn't say no to him. She cupped one side of his face with her hand and kissed him on the cheeck. "You really don't feel good,…" she whispered, "It's okay, you'll get better soon…"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
About a totall of two and half weeks went bye since Link first stayed at the castle. Now, finaly, he was beginning to feel a little better, thanks to Zelda. I  
  
t was 8 o 'clock when he woke up, in the guest bedroom. He got up and sat in a chair looking out the window.   
  
At 10 o' clock Zelda and Impa came into the room, very surprised and happy to see him out of bed. Although he still looked like crap, he did look a little better.   
  
  
  
After another week of resting, finnally he felt good again. He was walking around and he and Zelda even played some checkers again! She was especially happy he was feeling better. She made him stay another week at the castle before she would let him leave again.  
  
Chapter Five : A Day in the Life Like the Rest (For Example)  
  
March was here, and Link had returned to his place in the woods again. He visited Zelda every day and they were becoming closer friends then they were before. He also spent a fair amont of his time with Epona too; Malon always rushed over to say hi to him when he came…   
  
It was another day like always, and as he had been doing, Link went to visit Zelda for a while.   
  
After a bit of a hussle, the gaurds let him in and escorted him to Zelda.   
  
Her faced beamed; she was happy to see him.   
  
"Hi Link! Come on up!" she called to him at the top of the steps.   
  
He went up and they went to the recreation room upstairs. They often went there to do what they did. They both sat down on the love seat. Link looked a lot more morally distressed then usuall today.   
  
Zelda tilted her head and looked at him, "Is something wrong?"   
  
He looked at her almost angerly and took in and let out a deep breath, and then stared at the seat custion next to him. He started to look depressed…   
  
Zelda scooted closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders. He faced her.   
  
"Don't be depressed," she said, a little depressed herself, "Come here." She leaned in and put her arms around him, giving him a hug. He very lightly put his hands over her arms, barely even hugging her back.   
  
"It's okay," she whispered.   
  
He listened to her words and began to let himself enjoy it. He began hugging her strongly; he hadn't felt a hug, litterally in years and had forgotten what one felt like.   
  
"Oh..."   
  
He herd her and stopped.   
  
Zelda grinned and giggled. He half smiled back at her.   
  
She stood up went over to a window in the room, looking out at some guards in the 'garden.'   
  
Link got up and joined her, "What's out there today, more guards?"   
  
Zelda smilled, "What, you wanted to see something different?"   
  
He chuckled to himself.   
  
"This is all I do all day," Zelda said, with a sigh, "It's not that fun being a princess… Guards following and keeping an eye on me at all times; not being able to really roam around outside like everbody else. I would love to leave the castle alone without getting yelled at."   
  
She leaned on the window, "You don't realize how lucky you are to be able to go where you please…"   
  
He leaned an arm on the wall, "You don't realize how lucky you are to have a place to stay at."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But either way." She got up and looked at him, "You really are my only friend you know…"   
  
He looked right back at her, "I've had a lot of aquaintences over the years, but really, you're the only one I consider a friend…"   
  
Zelda looked back out the window, "Sometimes I really wish I were someone else…"   
  
"And you think I don't?"   
  
"…Link. Why do you come here to see me all the time? I'm really not entertaining…"   
  
He walked behind her and looked out the window, "Watching guards is very entertaining," he joked.   
  
She turned around and made a questioning face at him.   
  
"Well, it's a lot better then starring all a wall all day!" he said, "What do you think I have to do all day?"   
  
"You could do anything you feel like."   
  
He smilled, "…Well I feel like spending some time with you."   
  
She smiled, "It is better then being alone I guess…"   
  
He made a single, slow nodd…   
  
They both looked back out of the window again… They watched three guards walk back and forth, pacing…   
  
"Do you have anymore games besides checkers," Link asked.   
  
She turned around and looked at him making a face, "Chess?"   
  
He looked at her oddly, "What's that?"   
  
Her mouth went ajar and her arms fell numd at her sides. "You are amazing," she said, "I find it amazing that someone could travel the lands, and see the world, but not know what simple things like chess, and pasta are."   
  
"I know what pasta is," he said with a smile.   
  
"But you didn't used to!" she giggled.   
  
"Well…I used to not know what toilet paper was."   
  
She laughed at him.   
  
Link went back to the loveseat and she followed…   
  
"We could,…well, I usually read the books in the library, but I don't think you want to do that."   
  
Link stood up, "Lets go!"   
  
Zelda got up, "What are you kidding?"   
  
"No, come on. Lets see what we can find down there."   
  
Zelda covered her mouth, yawning. "If you want to," she said.   
  
  
  
They went down to th library and Link went around looking at all the books, reading what they were.   
  
He took out a thin book and held it up to Zelda.   
  
"Did you ever read this one," he said laughing.   
  
She came over and read it's name, "Restroom Duties…" She started laughing too, "I never saw that one!"   
  
She walked over to another shelf and took out another book, holding it up, "How about this one?!"   
  
Link walked over and read its name, "The Yellow River?"   
  
"Look at who wrote it!" she said.   
  
He read the author, "Dick P. Freely,…" and they started laughing.   
  
They continued looking through the books. Link pulled another one out, "Why do you have this one?"   
  
She came over and looked at it, "How to Make Paper Air Planes… I don't know. We also have a book on how to form bosai trees; we've never even had a bonsai tree…"   
  
…They spent a whille having fun looking around the library…   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the months went by, they spent a lot of time together. Link's personattlity began to show some signs of peace again. He hadn't felt so happy in years, just spending time with his friend. Zelda wasn't like the others though, especially the other girls. She was a tomboy, but was still the most sweetest, kindest, most caring and empathetic person he had ever met.   
  
As they got to know each other better, he began to start to trust her -something he hadn't done with anyone in a long time.   
  
Zelda was also getting happier; she usually felt depressed and lonely, all by herself in the castle. She had always trusted Link, but she still couldn't help but feel bad about the pain he must have been through all these years. She still didn't know what he had really been through. But she figured that he'd tell her when he wanted to, if ever, so she tried not to worry about it.   
  
She and Link were just happy to have each other. Link always felt like he could be himself around her, and so did she with them. They always seemed to be able to cheer each other up, and help each other out…   
  
Chapter Six : Something Is Wrong With That Guy  
  
It was now April, and the land was beginning to breath again. Whille Link and Zelda were still the best of friends, it was starting to become another story with Malon. Every time he went to take Epona out, she would be waiting for him. She was begining to act flirtatius with him. He pretty much just ignored her though; he didn't really want to think about those things.   
  
Today, he decided to go over to the castle to see Zelda again…   
  
The gaurds had gotten used to seeing him, and let him pass without a fuss.   
  
He went up to the royal hall and found Zelda in the recreation room.   
  
  
  
"Link!" she called out, "Look at me!"   
  
He put his hand to his face and wiped it, "Oh man…" All he could see is her feet hanging off the back of the love seat.   
  
He walked around to see her, "What are you doing?"   
  
She giggled, "I don't know…" and giglled again.   
  
He shook his head, and jumped over her and sat on the loveseat.   
  
"Hey!" she yelled, then gigled some more.   
  
She let herself drop, then jumped over the seat, like he had, and sat next to him, "So what's going on?"   
  
"Oh,…just Malon again."   
  
"She's still flirting with you?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Why don't you date her? She is nice, and pretty."   
  
"Yeah, but…"   
  
"…What?"   
  
"I don't know, I'd rather not."   
  
She leaned back on the arm of the chair thinking, "Link… Have you ever…been with a girl?"   
  
"…What do you mean exactlly, 'been with a girl?' You mean have I ever-"   
  
"-I mean,…have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked in curiosity.   
  
"Well yeah…" (Link had started to talk a little more with her over the months that passed.)   
  
"Well…" she said, "Have you ever gone any…farther then that?…"   
  
Link started to feel uneasy, "Zelda…"   
  
"Have you ever?…"   
  
He looked down, "Well no, I never wanted to."   
  
"Did you ever have the chance?"   
  
Link looked back at her, "…Why are you asking me this?!"   
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I was just curious…"   
  
"Have you?"   
  
She made a face, "Me?! Link, I'm a princess! Do you really think I could have?"   
  
He laughed a little.   
  
"…How come you never wanted to?…" she kindly asked.   
  
He sat quite for a few minutes…   
  
"…There are a lot of bad people," he then said, "and a lot of bad women… It's just…I never loved anyone…especially enough to go that far…"   
  
She smiled, "There are a lot a sleazy, slutty girls, and bad people,…I can understand." She was a little touched; so far that's the most personall thing Link had shared with her.   
  
"Link,…" she wanted to see if she could get some more of his feelings out of him, "When would you go that far?"   
  
He looked as his feet, "………I promised myself that I would never do something stupid that I would regret. I have done things I regret before, but nothing like what normal people usually do… …It's just that I've seen a lot of people,…a lot of stupid things… Like once I saw this guy get drunk, and he was roaming around until he passed out on a road trail; he's lucky he didn't get killed. Like there, I realized that with my life, I could never afford to do something as rediculuse as that. …Then one day this slutty girl came up to me, and obviously wanted me to take advantage of her; I was only fourteen at the time… I just walked away, but ever since that day…… After I saw her, I ended up finding myself watching the crows pick things out of a garbage dump… As I watched them, it got me thinking… One of them was sitting in a tree while the other one was looking for food. After a couple minutes, the one in the tree starting cawing real loudly, warning the other one -it's mate I guessed… The one in the garbage immediately flew up to where the other one was, with the food it had found, and then they flew away together. After that, a cat walked past the garbage. It just made me think… They were really there for each other… Then I though about all the people in the world, and all the horrable things they can do… That day I realized that you really shouldn't be with another person in that kind of way unless you really cared for each other, and would watch each other's back; like those crows did… It sounds stupid, but…I just want to be with the one I would give my life for, you know; the one I would kill myself for if I had to. People don't seem to relize to whole purpose to 'making love' either!" He began to talk angerly, "They don't even realize what the whole purpose to it is! Besides to show love to each other, the main purpuse is to concieve a child! And then there are these 'unwanted pregnancies,' I mean come on! Now that's just wrong! And I hear about all these people who give up their children because they didn't want them. You know what that'll do to those kids…"   
  
He was calm again, "I just can't stand seeing all these people stabbing each other in the back. They do it all the time. It's like their 'true love' turnes into hate… I've just seen too much pain…" he stopped himself and looked at Zelda again, and half smiled. "…Sorry."   
  
She grinned back at him, "Don't be sorry, I agree with you. You should be with the one you see yourself growing old with; not the one who's conveinient… Not too many people realize that…"   
  
They sat silent for a few minutes; Link looked sad…   
  
  
  
"Hey Link,…" Zelda said, suddenly sad, braking the silence, "Can I show you something?"   
  
She stood up and he followed her into her room, where she opened up a drawer and took out a picture. She showed it to him, "Do you like it?"   
  
It was a really well drawn picture of a dragon.   
  
He smiled, "Yeah, this is good. Did you draw this?"   
  
She nodded, "I draw sometimes when I'm depressed, but… I usually don't show anyone my pictures."   
  
Link looked at her, and smiled, "This is really good! I didn't know you were such an artist!"   
  
She half smiled and looked to the floor; she looked like she was going to cry.   
  
He held down the picture, "What's wrong?"   
  
She scratched her neck and took a deep breath. She walked over and shut her door.   
  
"Can I tell you something?" she asked somberly.   
  
He put the picture back into the opened drawer, "Of course, what is it?"   
  
She went over and sat on her bed indianstyle; Link followed.   
  
She looked mournfully at him. He couldn't help but feel bad too; he had never seen her with such a sad look on her face…   
  
She looked down at her knees in front of her, facing Link. "Something happened a few nights ago…"   
  
He turned more towards her, "What happened?…"   
  
She took a breath, and began talking alarminly grievingly, "It was a little after 2 o' clock at night. I woke up after hearing a couple loud banging sounds outside my room…"   
  
She stopped and took another breath, "I got up to see what it was. I was only wearing a loose shirt and pants: my pajammas… I started to go over to the window to look out, when it suddenly flew open…"   
  
She stopped and a tear came down her face.   
  
"What happened?" Link asked concered.   
  
She started to cry, "And then…Derek came…" She couldn't continue with all the crying.   
  
Link scooted closer to her and put an arm around her.   
  
She scooted closer and cryied on his shoulder.   
  
He put the other arm around her and sort of rubbed her back with his hand.   
  
After a minute or so, she calmed down, sat back up, and continued, "Derek came in through the window. He said something like, 'Oh, aren't you glad to see me, darling?'"   
  
She began to tear up again, "Then he ran to my door and locked it… After that he…he grabbed me and shut the window…" She tried to contain herself. "I started to yell 'what are you doing! Let me go!' Then he covered my mouth with his hand… He pushed me down to the bed, from behind,…and held me there… He took out a dagger and put it to my neck and theatened me, saying 'if you move, or yell, I'll kill you.' -I'm sorry." She began crying again, and went back to Link's shoulder.   
  
Link was furious at what he had heard allready, and have a cold look on his face thinking about it.   
  
After she recomposed herself again, but still laid on Link, "…Then he took the dagger back and his hand off my mouth. I stayed quite…" She teared up again, "Then he put his hands up my shirt…and he…started to…kind of,…you know…" She began crying again, "Then he forced my shirt off me, and he forced me down on the bed the other way… Then he…he… He started to…you know…" She started hysterically crying.   
  
  
  
Link clenched a fist behind her, listing intensly, "He didn't…do anything to you did he?…"   
  
"No,…" she said, holding back the tears, "I saw that he put the dagger near his waist, so I took it out and stapped him in the leg with it…"   
  
She took a breath, "Then he cursed and got off me, grabbing his leg. I managed to get up, and run out the door. He chased me to the bathroom where I locked the door so he couldn't get in… He started banging on the door, then stopped. Impa or my father would have heard him if he kept doing it. I heard him paising out there for a while, until I guess he lefted. I ended up staying in the bathroom till the morning…"   
  
She started crying again, "I haven't slept in here since…"   
  
Link rubbed her back again with his hand in comfort. She could feel him angrily breathing heavilly.   
  
After she stopped crying a bit Link spoke, "He's going to die," he stated wrathfully calmly, "I'll make him pay. I swear, I'm going to kill him."   
  
Zelda stayed, hugging Link.   
  
"You didn't tell anyone else?" he asked.   
  
She sort of shook her head, still weaping.   
  
"How long ago did this happen exactly?"   
  
She looked up at him mornfully, "Last Thrusday…(it was Monday)"   
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner -or tell anyone sooner?"   
  
"I was afraid to… I didn't know what he'd do if he found out I told anyone…"   
  
"Well don't worry," he said, "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."   
  
"How?"   
  
"…I'll talk to him."   
  
"No, Link, don't! I didn't want anyone to know it happened. Please don't tell anyone…"   
  
He smiled at her sorrowfully, "…If that's what you want…"   
  
"Link,… could you do something for me…"   
  
"What do you want me to do?"   
  
"…Could you stay here for a whille, in case he comes back. I can't even sleep in here knowing that he might come back…"   
  
"You want me to stay in here with you?"   
  
"Could you?…"   
  
"Of course I could. And if he dose come back I'll beat him down!"   
  
She smiled, "Thank you…"   
  
Link shook his head, "What an asshole… I'll kill him, I swear…"   
  
…Link stayed that night with her, in her room. Impa and the king asummed that he was going to stay in the guest beedroom again, not knowing anything about what was going on.   
  
They bid them goodnight, and went to their rooms for the night. That's went Zelda and Link went into her bedroom and got into bed. They sat side by side, face to face with only their feet and legs touching -that is after staying up awhile and having some fun of course.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A couple days later, Impa went to wake Zelda up and found Link with her. The king had then followed Impa to Zelda's door and he also saw him.   
  
Impa shut the door, leaving them sleeping.   
  
"What is he doing in there?" the king asked Impa.   
  
Impa raised her hand up a shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know."   
  
The king let out a frustreded breath, "I don't think I approve of him anymore. He seemes like a nice guy, but sometimes people can be decieving. I mean what dose he do; how dose he survive; where dose he even live?… I'm starting to disapprove of his presence here. I don't think my daughter should be doing things like sleeping in the same bed as him!… Are you sure you know what you're talking about?"   
  
Impa smiled and nodded, "Trust me, I know that he'd never do anything wrong -espeshally to Zelda. He really is a good guy, he doesn't mean any harm… They're just friends…"   
  
The king shook his head, "Perhaps, but stilll… I want him out of her room. I don't approve of him doing that."   
  
  
  
Later that day, Impa got Zelda and Link into the recreation room to talk to them.   
  
"What is it," Zelda asked, sitting down on the loveseat.   
  
"Link, come sit over her too," Impa said.   
  
He went over and sat next to Zelda, whille Impa stood.   
  
"Link,…" Impa continued, "Can I ask why you were in Zelda's room last night?"   
  
Link's face went blank, he looked at Zelda, and then back at Impa. He didn't know what to say. He just half made something up, "She and I stayed up late last night playing checkers. I just fell asleep in there… Why?"   
  
Impa sympathetically looked at both of them, "Your father and I saw you two this morning. It's not like you were doing anything wrong…but…he was very unhappy about it. Link,…you can't stay with her anymore in her room like that; the king dosen't approve of it."   
  
Link looked to the floor and nodded sorrowfully, "I don't want to upset the king…"   
  
"I know that you don't mean any harm, but the king doesn't know you like I do. He has questions…" Impa took a step back, "You are still invited for dinner, however, if you want to stay."   
  
She then turned around and walked out the door.   
  
Zelda somberly looked at Link.   
  
Link half smiled, "Don't worry about it… I'm sure he won't come."   
  
"But what if he dose?"   
  
"…Just make sure your window is locked, and that no one is out on that balcony before you go to bed. If you hear that noise you heard last time, leave the room… I'm sure you'll be fine…"   
  
She sat silent.   
  
Link stood up, "Unless…"   
  
Zelda looked at him puzzled, "Unless what?"   
  
He held out his hand, "Lets go outside; I have an idea."   
  
She got up, and they went to another lifeless 'garden' outside.   
  
  
  
"What is it?" Zelda asked.   
  
Link pulled a tiny, goldish, shpere out of his pocket and held it out to her, "I should have thought of this earlier; I feel stupid that I didn't…"   
  
She took it, "Is this from a Great Fairy?! What is it?"   
  
"It's called Libra's Justice. I got it from a Great Fairy in a land called Lambert, overseas… Here, let me have it back; I'll show you what it dose."   
  
She gave it back to him and he walked into the middle of the 'garden.' He held it between with his hands, in his palms, and starred at it, consintrating. It quickly brightened up, and it looked as if his hands had sucked it up. Link then put his arms up acrossed his chest toching his shoulders (like an Egyptian mummy) and closed his eyes. The same goldish color of the orb suddenly surrounded him. He put his arms down and opened his eyes again, looking at Zelda.   
  
"Try to come after me!" he called to her.   
  
She walked over and curiusly put her hand out to touch the glow around him; it felt like putting your hand inbetween two very strong magnets.   
  
"Come on!" he yelled, "Try to hit me!"   
  
She tried to punch him, but suddenly felt like what she had did went in reverse; she had to step back.   
  
"You can't do it, can you?" he said, "Watch this!"   
  
He took a step towards her and held out both his arms. Then he slowly raised them up. Zelda could feel herself come off the ground, and then fall down.   
  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" he called out.   
  
Zelda got right back up, "No, I'm fine."   
  
"Watch this!" Link turned to a flowerpot on the ground and he made it spin around in the air. Then he put it back, almost breaking it.   
  
Zelda came up from behind him and tried to jump at him. She went fling back.   
  
He instantly turned around and saw her on the ground. He put folded his arms across his chest again, put his arms down, and then the goldish sphere reappered.   
  
He ran over to her, "Are you okay?"   
  
She stood up, staring at the sphere, "Yeah…I'm fine…"   
  
He held it out to her, "Here, you try it. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it easier then I did. You're stronger with magic then I am."   
  
She took it and did what Link had done; she figured out how to use it very quickly, and handeled it very well; Link tried attacking her but she propelled him back like she had used it a thousand times before. Afterwards, she held the shpere in her hands, looking at it, "Libra's Justice, huh…"   
  
Link came over to her again, "Yeah… I want you to keep it. To protect yourself."   
  
She looked up at him, "Are you sure?"   
  
He nodded, "Posotive. It belongs to you now."   
  
She smiled, touched, "Thank you, Link."   
  
Link half smiled back, and then reached into his pocket again. He pulled out two more things. They were both diamond shaped and contained a colored shpere inside them, one orange-red and one purple.   
  
Zelda's mouth went ajar. She quickly held up her hands, pushing them away, "Link, no. You got those years ago from the Great Fairy, I can't take those too."   
  
"Yes you can. They belong to you now… I don't use them that often at all! I want you to keep them."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"I'm possative."   
  
She took them and looked them over, "Din's Fire, and Nayru's Love…"   
  
"You already know how to use them too, so I don't even have to show you how! You always got more used out of these things then I did anyway. I'm glad to give them to you."   
  
She smiled and ran out into the middle of the 'garden.' She practiced with them for a while, Link her target practice…   
  
Chapter Seven: Nieandrithal  
  
The next day, at around 3 o' clock, Link came to visit Zelda again, and headed up to the royal hall. She wasn't in her room, or the recreation room. He made his way to the kitchen, but stopped. He could hear the king and Impa talking about something…   
  
He could hear the king, "He just has to leave…… …I don't …him. …can't understand…you trust him so…"   
  
Link couldn't really make out what they were saying, so he began to walk away. But then he heard Impa's voice, "Link isn't………… can't tell…so much…"   
  
He stopped, after hearing his name, and tried to get as close as he could to hear what they were saying about him without being seen; he was good at that.   
  
Now he could make out what they were saying: "…so why don't you see what you can do?" the king asked Impa.   
  
"…No, I don't think I could do that!"   
  
"But I don't get it. He's the prime canidaite for taking those rupees. He had the axcess,…it just dosen't make any sense."   
  
"…Please trust me, I know what I'm talking about. He would never do anything like that."   
  
"But he seems so… He's not ecxactally the prime cut, like Derek is. He seems more on the lines of…a cadge."   
  
"No, he's not like that at all. He's acctually the opposite."   
  
"Tell me, Impa,…how do you know?!"   
  
"He's done great things for people, and great things for Zelda! You know how lonley she is, all by herself all the time. He is her friend. We shouldn't tell her who to be, and who not to be friends with."   
  
"I know that, but she's my daughter… I don't want anything to-"   
  
"-Nothing will! At least not with Link."   
  
"But,…then,…why don't you tell me what you know?"   
  
"I have to keep certain things to myself. It's not that I don't trust you; it's just that I have to keep things to myself to protect someother people."   
  
"Pretect who? -Link?"   
  
"No… To protect myself, and the princess. All I can do right now is to ask you to trust me. It isn't something bad I keep from you, but rather something I have no right to tell you. I'm sure you'll find out in time…"   
  
The king sighed, "I don't know… Can you tell me anything more?!"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"About him… I remember what Zelda told me eons ago about him being an orphin living on his own, but… All I get is the impresstion that he's fending for himself like a brute or something. He seems kind to everyone, but…he can't be that sensible. Like when he came here with that horrable cold; you have to be pretty pinheaded to allow yourself to reach that peak of unwellness. And he seems like he has a temper, and he's well able to hurt someone! He seems to be like a muscle-bound neanderthal."   
  
"That's not true. He really is shy, especially around you."   
  
"Shy?! I'm sorry, but I don't think that's it!"   
  
"Frank…"   
  
"I don't want someone who could possably have the intellegence less of a dipsomaniac inflewencing my dauther! Although you tried to keep it from me, I know that she has snuck out numerous times! Where else could she learn such lewd, rude, atrocious behaviors! I won't let him corrupt her! -or take from us! You know that I just want the best for Zelda."   
  
Link didn't hear Impa say anything…   
  
"…That's it! I'm going to inform the gaurds to their eyes out for him. I don't want him around her anymore."   
  
"Frank, you can't do that! Don't you know how angry the princess would be at you if you did that?"   
  
"She'll understand I'm doing what's best for her; I've put up with him for to long."   
  
"But Frank… You're making a big mistake…"   
  
"Am I? Do you really think she will benefit from being around him…"   
  
Link couldn't take anymore; he dolefully walked away…   
  
  
  
He made his way back down the stairs, then down the other stairs and began to leave…   
  
Footsteps came running behind him; "Link!" Zelda cheerily called to him.   
  
He didn't answer and kept on walking…   
  
She ran in front of him, and he finnally stopped.   
  
"Hi, Link! I was in the library, did you go upstairs? Where are you going to? Link…" She wove her hand in front of his sadened face. "What's wrong?" she asked affectionately.   
  
He raised his head and looked at her face. "I'm not welcome here anymore,…" he said mournfully.   
  
"What do you mean your not welcome?"   
  
"Your father…he,…" he took a breath, "He doesn't want me here anymore… So… I'll see you around…" He walked around her to leave.   
  
"Link!" She run up to him, "Why would my father not want you here anymore?"   
  
He stopped, and faced her again, "Apparently I'm a bad tempered, neaderthal with less coapping abillities then a drunk…oh, and I'm a bum too…" He turned around and left.   
  
"What?! Link…" Zelda said watching him leave…   
  
She ran upstairs to find her father. He was still in the kitchen with Impa.   
  
  
  
She ran in, looking confused.   
  
They immediately stopped talking and looked at her.   
  
"Hi my princess," her father said.   
  
She stood there speakless…   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked lovingly.   
  
"What happened? What did you say?" she asked.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
She walked closer, "To Link, what did you say to him?!"   
  
"I didn't say anything to Link. Why do you ask me that?"   
  
She began to look sad, "He said that you said he wasn't welcomed here anymore…"   
  
The king and Impa looked at each other…   
  
"I never told him that,…" he said.   
  
Now she looked angry, "Yes you did!"   
  
"Was Link here?" Impa asked Zelda.   
  
"He just left. He said that dad told him he didn't want him here anymore."   
  
Impa looked sad now, "He was up here, wasn't he? He must have…"   
  
The king stood up, "I didn't mean for him to hear all that."   
  
"To hear what?" Zelda asked.   
  
He sat back down again.   
  
"Your father was going on and on about how he didn't like Link," Impa said. She gave him a look, "He said a lot of bad things about him…"   
  
"Well how do I know they're not true?!" he defended himself.   
  
"What did you say?" Zelda asked, taking a seat.   
  
He sat silent…   
  
She looked at Impa…   
  
"Did Link tell you anything else," Impa asked her.   
  
"Yeah… He told me that dad said he was a bad tempered neadrethall with less copping abillities than a drunk, and that he was a bum… He didn't say all those things, did he?"   
  
Impa nodded.   
  
Zelda suddenlly looked like she could cry.   
  
"He must have come up here and heard us talking… Oh, Frank. All thoses things you said…"   
  
"Why did you say that?…" Zelda asked her father.   
  
He said nothing…   
  
She looked to Impa again, "What else did he say?"   
  
Impa explained everything they had talked about. Zelda looked even more depressed. She got up and walked into her room, shutting the door. The king and Impa went after her. They tried to get her to open the door, but she refused. Impa then looked to the king, "I told you she would get angery."   
  
…Finnally at around dinnertime she came back out. She quitely sat down in the kitchen, not saying a word. Impa and her father were still in there. Impa got up and gave Zelda some food, asking if she was okay. She just picked up a fork and started to eat. Impa sat back down and they continued eating…   
  
"I'm sorry," her father said, "I really didn't mean for him to hear that."   
  
"But you still ment what you said,…" she answered.   
  
"I didn't mean it, my princess."   
  
"You did…"   
  
"Zelda," Impa said, "You know he doesn't understand."   
  
"All he has to understand if that he's my friend. And that he makes me happy. He's…the only friend I've ever had…" She looked like she could cry again, "He has more intellegence and feelings then you give him credit for."   
  
"But, Zelda," the king said, "What if he hurt you?"   
  
She grabbed her plate and stood up. "He would never hurt me… He's not like,…" she stopped herself from saying 'Derek.'   
  
She calmly put the food back down, and returned to her room, saying, "I shouldn't even bother," as she left…  
  
  
  
  
  
As the days went by, Zelda ended up being by herself again. Her father went ahead and told the guards not to let Link in; although Impa (and Zelda obviously) was against it.   
  
Being all alone again, Zelda started to feel depressed. It was practically torcher for her to talk to her father anymore; she just continued talking to Impa.   
  
Derek actually did show his face again, but Zelda refused to see him. The days seemed to trail on…   
  
Meanwhile, Link did try to come to see her again, but the guards wouldn't let him past. He knew the king had told them not to let him in. So, he spent a whole lot more time with Epona. Not having Zelda to cheer him up, he also began to feel depressed again; after he had begun to start feeling a little good, all the pain built up inside of him again. What he had heard the king say about him really got to him; he began to feel like everything he said was true. Link dosen't have much self confidence and much less self-esteem, so even little things like that tore him up inside; particularly because he acctually respected the king. Hearing him say those words just crushed all the time, energy, and smiles that Zelda had begun to cheer him up with, into pieces.   
  
The weeks began to feel like months again. He was truly beginning to hate the world; all he ever seemed to get was more punishment. But since he spent more time with Epona, he did end up getting to know Malon and Talon better. In fact, they really liked it when he came over to the ranch, partlly because he would help them out sometimes. But, either way,…imagine what it's like to have no family, no where to really go or belong, and to be so different then everybody else… He began to dig himself into his little hole again…   
  
Chapter Eight: A Summer Celebration And Sadness  
  
About a month had passed since Zelda and Link had seen each other; it was now June 19th. Everyone at the castle and in the town was preparing for the festival on Friday, the 21st.   
  
Every year Hyrule held a big, all day, and sometimes all night, festival to celebrate Litha, the Summer Solstice (Midsummer, the beginning of summer). It is a day of fertility's peak, love, health, purification, dedication, the longest day of light, the first harvest, and simple fun. It was all held outside and everyone was encouraged to come barefoot to share the wonders of the Earth Mother in warmth and comfort; and also to bring their pets out. The day was spent eating good food, especially lots of fresh fruit; using herbs and feathers to weave or make into magical charms, talismans, amulets, dream pouches, necklaces, bracelets, and other things; dancing; planting seeds around Hyrule Field; sometimes marriages were preformed; there were fireworks; cakes and wine were shared as a toast to the goddesses, later on followed by another ritual of filling a small cloth pouch with some herbs they gathered to pour all your troubles, problems, pains, sorrows, and illnesses into and away, both done around a ritual fire. Everyone around was invited; it was a very special and important day that only Hyrule celebrated ritually every year!   
  
…The king and Impa had always made Zelda wear a special dress for the occasion, and this year she had gotten a new one. Now, she stood holding it in front of the mirror, examining it. It was an exquisite, royal blue, chiffon/satin dress with a smaller front piece that hung down it with the royal seal on it (like the pink part on her normal dress, but smaller, and it only hung down from the waist; it was also the same color as the dress, other then the seal on). It was truly a dress to be worn by a princess on such a special occasion.   
  
She made a face at herself in the mirror; she didn't like it very much…   
  
Impa was watching her from behind, "You don't like it?"   
  
Zelda stuck out her tongue.   
  
"I think you'll look nice in it!"   
  
She turned to Impa, "I guess… It is a nice color."   
  
Impa smiled, "You'll look very pretty in that color I think."   
  
Just then a guard knocked on the open door. They both turned around to see him. He spoke, "The king has requested that you to join him and the others in the Converse to discuss the matters of Fridays festival."   
  
"Thank you," Impa said, "We'll be down in a minute."   
  
He left sight.   
  
Zelda put the dress down and sighed.   
  
"Come on princess, we have good things to look forward to. Let's go."   
  
They left the room to join the king and the others to discuss the activities, food, and such with the others.  
  
  
  
The next day, the 20th, Link went to Lon Lon Ranch again to see Epona.   
  
Malon excitedly greeted him, "Hello Link, are you here to ride Epona again?!"   
  
He slightly smiled, "Yeah."   
  
She walked with him out to the field where all the horses were fenced in and allowed to roam as they pleased in the ranch, when the weather was fair.   
  
"So,…Link… You know the Litha festival is tomorrow, right?" (When he had been here when he was a kid, he used to celebrate it in the Kokiri Forest, so he thought he knew pretty much what was to happen). He nodded as they walked.   
  
"Um… Would you like to go with me?" she shyly asked him.   
  
He clapped his hands and called out to Epona, who quickly responded and walked over. He said hello to her and lovingly petted her.   
  
Malon stepped a little closer, "Well,…do you want to?"   
  
He looked at her gloomily, "I don't think I really want to go…"   
  
"What?! Why?!" she asked startled.   
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…"   
  
"…You should go! It's a wonderful celebration! Everyone always has so much fun! Come on Link! You can't tell me you're just going to sit alone on such a great day?!"   
  
He looked down, "I don't know…"   
  
"Yeah, come on, Link. We could go dance and listen to the music; it'll be so much fun!"   
  
He started to think about the celebration he had been to in Labrynna a while ago. He didn't want to stay there either, but in the end he was really happy he did…   
  
"There's going to be great food, and blah blah blah blah"- Link faded away in his thoughts; he figured that Zelda would most likely be there too. Maybe he would be allowed to talk to her again…   
  
"-LINK!!!" Malon yelled in his ear.   
  
He jumped and was instantly back in the real world.   
  
"Did you hear what I said?!"   
  
He chuckled to himself, "Yeah, some of it."   
  
"I swear, Link! Sometimes I wonder where you drift of to…"   
  
He politely, but not wanting to, smiled at her.   
  
"Link!" Talon called to him from behind. He turned around to see him. Talon walked over, "Would you mind helping my carry some milk, eggs, and cuccos over to Kakariko Village for tomorrow?"   
  
Link half smiled and nodded, "Sure, no problem."   
  
"Great! Follow me then."   
  
He followed Talon and helped him do as he asked. There was a truckload of things to take over, but Link carried most of it with ease… They entered Kakariko and dropped the stuff off at a couple people's homes so they could prepare it for the festival (along with the cook at the castle, other townspeople helped to prepare to food too). There were already a lot of food, decorations and things for tomorrow ready to go. Link was beginning to realize that the festival outside of Kokiri must be a lot more involved and elaborate…   
  
  
  
The 21st, the day of the festival arrived. It was early morning when the king, some guards, and townspeople were all in Hyrule field setting everything up for the day to come. A few long tables were set up to put the food on far to the right, near the river that ran though the field; a large, round, plate like, brick based stone with firewood on it was placed in the field, with plenty of room all around it; flower and leave decorations, herbs baskets, and so on were put wherever they could find spots for them; and tall, almost torch like candle holders with various, summer colored candles atop them were placed about in a circle.   
  
…At noontime all the townspeople were out in the field, and an exquisite lunch feast was expected to be brought out for everyone very shortly. All the women, children, men, the shopkeepers, the zoras, the gorons, the Gerudo, Malon, Talon, Ingo, all the off duty guards, and the king were all outside merrily chatting, laughing, and just being happy while they awaited the food. Everyone was excited to partake in all this wonderful days events to come.   
  
Impa and Zelda, in her new dress, now entered the field from the market. Her father, the king, greeted them as they arrived, and brought them to the tables near where everyone waited. He raised his hand, signaling a guard, who disappeared back into Kakariko Village.   
  
Not even five minutes later a dozen people came back with food to fill the table with. Everyone watched, practically salivating.   
  
When all of the food had arrived, the king stepped in front of it. He had everyone's attention.   
  
"It's Midsummer!" he said, obviously as happy as everybody else was, "A time of celebration! As you probably know already, there will be a ritual dinner. But as for now, everyone enjoy this feast to it's fullest! Let's eat!"   
  
Everyone took a bowl and picked at the food, a lot of it fruit.   
  
Zelda wasn't really hungry. She hadn't eaten much lately anyway… She watched, uncomfortably in her dress, as everyone happily ate. She looked for Link, in the hopes that he had come, but she didn't find him; he wasn't there. So far this was turning out to be the saddest Litha celebration she had ever attended; at least in her eyes. She didn't feel much like smiling today…  
  
  
  
Some children ran around the field playing with a dog and Frisbee; others made herbal charms and such with some adults; others danced and played music; some sifted through some seeds to plant; while others simply walked around; everyone was happy and the sounds of laughter and fun filled the air.   
  
It was around 4 o' clock, and in two hours or so the ritual dinner toast would be held. Zelda still sat watching everybody's' pleasure. A few people came up to her and had brief conversations with her, but other that that, she just sat watching…   
  
Impa had left her side to converse with the crowd, and was over talking to the castles cook, Amelia. Zelda just sighed and continued watching everyone; she didn't feel like participating…  
  
  
  
Another hour passed as Link made his way onto the field from his place in the woods. The sounds of blitheness filled the air, and everywhere he looked people were simply and being happy -except him; it all almost made him feel more disconsolate. But, he still decided to join the crowd…   
  
He walked over behind Lon Lon Ranch and stood, observing everyone…   
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Malon had spotted him and ran over to him, "Link! See, I knew you would come!" She stood staring into his grizzled eyes with a smile ear to ear. He just looked at he with no expression on his face. He always seemed to look sad, or mad, or something; you could never really tell.   
  
"…Would you like to dance?" she asked him, a little embarrassed.   
  
He looked down and shut his eyes, "Hhhmm… I'd rather not right now. I'm not really the dancing type."   
  
She looked down, saddened, "Then would you like to make some charms with the herbs with me?…"   
  
He took in and let out a heavy breath, "Malon,…I really don't want to do anything."   
  
She looked at him, puzzled, "You don't want to do anything?! What fun are you?! Come on, you should come have some fun with me!"   
  
She grabbed his hand and sort of pulled him a little. He looked back up at her and took his hand back.   
  
She gave him an angry face, "What's wrong with you?!"   
  
He said nothing and looked back down…   
  
She put a hand on her hip, "Well… I'm going to see what the others are making. You could come if you want." She turned around and walked away.   
  
Link sighed and sat down again against the walls around the ranch…   
  
…About another fifteen minutes later, Impa had spotted him. She cheerily strolled over to him.   
  
"Hello there stranger," she joked.   
  
He looked up at her. "Hi Impa…" he somberly answered.   
  
"Why the frown on such a great day, Link? Are you depressed too?"   
  
He stood up and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…"   
  
She came closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't mean to bring this up, but… I'm sorry about what happened," she said almost in a whisper, "I've tried all I can to convince the king that you aren't what he thinks… You came up to the royal hall and heard us that day, didn't you?…"   
  
He half smirked, "Yeah, I did. I heard everything."   
  
"You know I don't think those things, don't you?"   
  
"You defended me. I know you don't," he answered, still melancholy.   
  
"He jumped to conclusions… He thinks that you stole those rupees."   
  
Link looked a bit puzzled, "Someone stole some rupees?"   
  
"Yes, from the castle; that's what he was referring to at first. They took about 5,000 rupees from a safe just outside the library. You, being the only new person around, was the first one he suspected; you know why. The princess and I have tried everything to find some evidence of who stole it, or that you didn't, but we can't find anything… We know you didn't steal it."   
  
He half grinned, "…Thanks anyway…"   
  
"Link,…I'm sorry," she said empathetically.   
  
"It's okay… You tried -I appreciate that."   
  
Impa took her hand back and a step back, and spook normally, "…Speaking of Zelda… The king has been busy mixing with the crowd for hours. Why don't you go and say hello to her. I know she'll like that."   
  
He turned, looking at some people, "No, I better not. If the king saw me with her I think he would make a commotion or something. I don't want to ruin Zelda's mood today."   
  
Impa chuckled, "Link! On a day like today I think that even the king would allow you a simple chat with her; everyone has been talking to her on and off. And besides… I know you won't ruin her mood; she's in the same mood as you. She's just sitting there watching everyone, depressed. She could used your friendship…"   
  
Link looked at her again.   
  
"…And she's got a special dress on for this festival. She hates it; maybe you could say something nice about it to cheer her up!"   
  
Link still stood there.   
  
Impa lightly pushed him, "Go on! Get over there! She's near the tables… Go!"   
  
  
  
Link walked in the direction Impa had pushed him… He looked for Zelda near the tables, like she said. The princess was standing there with, one arm down her side and the other one coming across her waist holding the elbow on her other arm. She was looking across the field at some kids playing…   
  
Link made his way over to her.   
  
As he, almost cautiously, approached her from the side, she turned her head to see him. She smiled at him.   
  
"Hi, Zelda,…" he said, still not being able to shake off his sorrows.   
  
She turned her body towards him and folded her arms, "Hi, Link." She pulled her dress up a little by the waist, looking frustrated as she did.   
  
"A new dress," he said.   
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so. It's uncomfortable… I don't like it," she replied.   
  
Link held out his hand, "Can I?" He felt the dresses material, "What is this?"   
  
"It's a chiffon/satin." She sounded unhappy, "I really don't like it. It is a nice color though." She let her arms fall to her side, "What do you think?"   
  
Link half smiled, "It looks good."   
  
Zelda looked down at it, "No, really, what do you think? I feel so stupid in this…"   
  
"…I think you look beautiful," he said sincerely, "That color really looks good on you."   
  
She looked back at him and smiled, "…So, anyway. Tell me, what have you been up to?"   
  
"Well,…since I couldn't see you, I ended up spending a lot of time with Epona,…and…well Malon,…" talking about Malon seemed to upset him. "I also saw Talon, her father a lot too; he's a good guy. He asked me to help him carry crates and load the supplies on the carriage cart to ship out to people one day. He was impressed at how much I could carry, and said I was a big help. He asked me if I wanted to come by every Tuesday and Thursday to help him out. So,…I have been. He's paying me to help him load the shipments now. So I have something to do now."   
  
Zelda began to look happy, "You work for Talon in Lon Lon Ranch now? That's great!"   
  
"Yeah. I feel like a work horse or something moving around those heavy things though."   
  
"Well, Link,…that's okay. I mean look at you; you're practically built like a horse," she joked.   
  
He half grinned.   
  
"I think it's wonderful you have a way to get some rupees. It can't be that hard for you… I'd think that you'd actually enjoy it."   
  
"I do…"   
  
Zelda took a step closer to him, looking sad again, "Link,…I'm sorry,…about what happened."   
  
"Don't worry about it,…" he said, looking down, gloomily.   
  
"You heard everything my father and Impa were talking about, didn't you?"   
  
He nodded, "I went up there to find you, but I heard them talking. At first I didn't listen, but then I heard them say my name, so I got closer. I heard everything they said…"   
  
"…Impa and my father, well really just Impa, told me about the whole conversation they had. Impa and I have tried to find ways to make him feel differently. We tried to prove that you didn't take those rupees. I think Derek took them, but when I told my father that, he didn't even consider it… I haven't really been speaking to him lately; my father had no right to say those mean things about you…"   
  
"It's alright."   
  
"No,…it's not. He had no reason to conclude to such nonsense. He doesn't even know you!"   
  
Link shook his head, "No. Everything he said… I'm just a fool with nowhere to go. I'm not that smart, or important, or anything in any kind of way; I'm not worthy, I'm a fool. I've been a vagabond all my life,…I just a bum." he softly chuckled, and then scratched his neck, "I don't deserve anything good. I don't deserve anything at all; I'm nothing,…he's right…"   
  
"You don't really believe that, do you?" she asked, concernedly.   
  
He looked back up at her, "It's all right. You don't have to try to cheer me up. I deserve to spend the rest of my life living like a workhorse; that's the best I'll probably ever get."   
  
"…That's not true! You could do a lot better then that. You are a great warrior with just as great of a soul. You have a lot to look forward to!"   
  
He shut his eyes in pain, looking as if he could shed a tear. He shook his head and looked at her again, "Don't Zelda. Don't even bother… I'm sick of putting unrealistic thoughts into my head. I'm not going to deny it anymore… I know I'll never really have anything…"   
  
He looked down, grievingly, and took a deep breath.   
  
Zelda stood silent; a tear ran down her face but she quickly wiped it away.   
  
Link looked up again, watching the children play and the people be happy, "Well…I guess I'll go now. I don't want your father to get mad at me." He looked at her, "I'll see you around."   
  
Zelda watched, speechlessly sad, as he walked away from her. She saw him go behind the ranch's wall, and head back to where he was sitting before.   
  
  
  
Impa had watched them talk, and now rejoined Zelda. "What happened?" she asked her, looking at her even more so saddened face.   
  
Zelda stared at the grass. "…Daddy doesn't realize what he's done," she said, almost crying.   
  
"What do you mean? What happened Zelda?"   
  
Zelda looked at Impa then down at the grass again, to composes herself.   
  
Impa put a hand on her shoulder, "Is he alright? What did he tell you?" she asked, worried.   
  
Zelda was okay now, "…He thinks what my father said is all true… His view of himself is distorted; his self-esteem is low. I really don't know what has happened to him all the years he was gone, but it all must be really terrible… He feels that he is just a fool,…not worth anything…"   
  
She put a hand on her chest and looked at the grass again, almost crying.   
  
"After all he has done?!" Impa said, "He can't truly believe that!"   
  
"I wish I knew what happened."   
  
Impa too was really concerned now, "You need to talk to him."   
  
"How? I know he won't tell me, especially here."   
  
"Then I want you two to go from a walk in the woods or something; you can't let him feel that way…"  
  
She looked at Impa, a little happier, "But how? My father will wonder where I went off to?"   
  
Impa had a look of content on her face, "Derek hasn't been here all day, and I truly feel that he's not going to come. After you shot him down when he asked you to come with him here yesterday, I think you hurt his feelings. If he hasn't shown up yet, I really don't think he's going to. So,…I'll tell your father that he did, and that you are off with him. He wouldn't mind that. And I know that you are safe with Link, so I want you to go with him. I won't say anything about him."   
  
Zelda smiled, "You would do that?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Impa nodded, "…You two need each other right now. Go."   
  
"Thanks Impa."   
  
"Oh, and Zelda. Don't worry about the dinner; just get what you have to done. It's all right if you miss it."   
  
Zelda grinned and made her way over to Link.   
  
She stopped, because Malon was talking to him. She waited, listening…   
  
"Link, come on," she annoyed him.   
  
He shook his head, "Malon, I told you. I not good at it."   
  
"I don't care! Just come dance with me."   
  
Zelda laughed to herself, picturing Link as he danced at the celebration in Labrynna years ago.   
  
"Link, plleeaasse?"   
  
"Malon,…don't do that."   
  
"I will if you would come with me! Come on!"   
  
He shook his head, "I'm not going to…" He spoke to her coldly, "I told you, I don't want to."   
  
She put her hand on her hip and made an angry face, "You really are no fun. Maybe I should ask another man to dance!"   
  
"Be my guest."   
  
She put her other hand on her hip, and gave him 'the look.'   
  
He looked away from her, "That just makes me angry; I'm not going to do it."   
  
She put her arms down, "Why should I even bother with you sometimes. I'm going to see if someone else would dance with me. I'll see you later."   
  
She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran away into the crowd.   
  
Zelda inched towards him.   
  
"Link, would you dance with me?!" she said, making fun of Malon.   
  
He softly laughed, "You think it's annoying too?"   
  
She came next to him, "Are you two,…you know."   
  
He made a bit of a face, "I let her…well,… I guess."   
  
"Oh,…" she said, "Well, anyway, I've got a better idea. Would you like to go for a walk in the woods with me? -Like old times?"   
  
He half smiled, "I'd like to…"   
  
"-Impa said she'd cover for me; it's okay that I go with you."   
  
"How?"   
  
"I'll explain as we go."   
  
He smiled, "Okay, where do you want to go?"   
  
"You tell me. You know the woods far better than I do. I'll go anywhere you want to."   
  
They began walking toward the woods, Zelda explaining what Impa was going to tell her father…  
  
  
  
Link took her through some sort of path in the woods.   
  
"Where are we going?" Zelda asked.   
  
"I'm going to take you somewhere nice; I know you'll like it," Link said.   
  
They continued talking as they walked.   
  
"So how did it happen?" she asked him.   
  
"What? Malon?" he said rather crudely.   
  
"Yeah. Do you like her?"   
  
He let out a frustrated breath, "I do like her, but…nothing else… I let her kiss me one day, and ever since that she's been all over me, annoying me."   
  
"Well I guess she likes you then."   
  
"Yeah, that's the problem… She is nice, and she is pretty, but…" He shook his head, "There's just nothing there. She's no more than a friend to me. Kissing her was as pleasurable as kissing the back of my hand…"   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.   
  
He didn't really know how to explain it, "Well… It's like… I've kissed other girls before and it's always the same… You know how they make it seem that a kiss is suppose to feel so good; like you never want to stop?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Well… I don't know what that feels like; I don't know what they're talking about. Every time I've kissed someone…it just wasn't there; the feeling wasn't there."   
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…"   
  
She smiled, "I understand…" She looked around the forest, "This place is so big! And beautiful… How do you know where we're going?"   
  
"It's like the first time I came to the castle. How do you know where you're going in there?"   
  
They walked for a little while longer.   
  
Then Link suddenly put his hand in front of her to stop her. He stood there, as if listening to something.   
  
"What is it?" she whispered.   
  
He smiled, "Do you hear it?"   
  
"Here what?"   
  
"Listen…"   
  
The sounds of water trickling, some bugs, birds, and a few toads could be heard…   
  
"What, the water? I hear water…"   
  
He slowly walked towards a misshapen bush. He cautiously bent down and quickly grabbed something. He got up and walked back over to Zelda, showing her what he caught.   
  
"A toad!" she said grinning.   
  
Link was looking at it, smiling, "Yeah, it's a red-spotted toad. I love these little guys…   
  
Zelda touched it, "Yeah. But…I think you should put him back down, he looks unhappy." It was struggling to get out of his hands.   
  
He bent over and put him down, "There you go little guy. I didn't mean to bother you," he said watching it hop a few times away from him.   
  
He looked back at Zelda, "Oh, the water; the water too. You hear it?"   
  
She happily nodded.   
  
"That's where I wanted to take you. You'll never believe what's back here…"   
  
They continued walking.   
  
After about another five minutes, Link pushed a huge shrub to the side walking past it, and gestured for Zelda to walk past it too. When she did, he let it go and they walked up to a small river.   
  
"This isn't what you wanted to show me is it?" she said looking a little disappointed.   
  
"No," he said slightly laughing, "But this will lead us to it."   
  
They followed it to a pond. They stopped, and Zelda stood looking at it with her mouth open in awe. A bountiful sight came into view; there was a almost crystal clear pond half surrounded by hilled lands, with cattails around it, a small fallen tree off to the side, and the sun left the shadow of the trees all around it in the water.   
  
"Wow,…" she mumbled, "This is just awesome; it's beautiful…"   
  
She looked at Link with a smile on her face, "Now I didn't expect you to show me something like this! This is great!"   
  
They walked over to it.   
  
"It's all fresh water. It never overflows with the heavy rain, that's why I think it always stays so clean," Link told her.   
  
She bent down and put her hand in the water, "It's pretty warm too."   
  
Link sat down, "You can also drink it. It's fresh and purely clean! -Well, besides some stuff from the frogs, fish, and birds, and stuff. But, it's still good!"   
  
She sat down next to him, and scooped some of it into her hands and drank it, "Mmm…it's good…"   
  
They sat there watching the river softly spilt in the pond.   
  
  
  
It was 6 o' clock now. "The dinner must be going on now," Zelda stated.   
  
"Oh, do you want to go back?" Link asked, practically getting back up.   
  
"No."   
  
He relaxed again, "Are you hungry?"   
  
"A little, but that's okay."   
  
"I could get something to eat; I'm a little hungry myself."   
  
They both stood up; "Like what?" she asked.   
  
"Follow me, I'll show you some stuff we could eat. Then we could wash some of it in the pond."   
  
  
  
They went around the pond picking things from the forest. Link showed her some edible things that were good to eat; Zelda learned some of his knowledge of the forest plants and food. They picked various leaves, fruits, some berries, pulled up plants for the roots, and they even tore apart some cattails to eat. They then returned to the pond. Link took out a spare bottle and filled it up with the water for them to drink, and they sat down to eat.   
  
"Wait," she said.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"It is Litha, maybe we should make a toast."   
  
"A toast? All right. You can say it," he offered.   
  
She held the bottle of water out in the air, then brang it to her chest, "Here we are,…I've never done this before," she cut into her toast.   
  
"Don't worry about it," he chuckled, "It's just you and me here. You'll do it just fine."   
  
She took a breath, "Okay,… Here we are, about to enjoy a meal purely from the goddess's bounty. We thank you for this meal, and every other meal we partake in. We thank you and know you'll always be here for us, as we will you. Although we are different from you, at the same time we are much alike. We promise to always respect all you bring us and the other creatures of the world. We love you and everything, so we are forever thankful for the bounties which you bring… Is that good?" she looked at Link.   
  
He smiled and held his hand out for the bottle, "Let me add something."   
  
She gave it to him.   
  
He held it to his chest like Zelda had, "We thank you for all the joys and sorrows; all the love and pain. Without it, unfortunately, nothing would be, but still, we thank you… While some take the world for grated, we shant ever. Every breath is a gift and a torture; a tear can mean sadness and happiness, but this food is a gift we all share. So we will forever thank you…"   
  
He held the bottle out to her, "You first."   
  
She took it and drank from it. She then gave it back to him and he drank from it.   
  
"Wow, Link… That was good; very inspirational!"   
  
"And you were smashing!" he said with a fake accent. "Shall we eat now?"   
  
  
  
Then all they collected was gone; they had eaten it all.   
  
"Are you still hungry?" he asked her.   
  
She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. That was good!"   
  
He nodded with one slow head movement.   
  
She came behind him as they sat and gave him a hug from behind.   
  
"See Link, you do know a lot," she half whispered, "I didn't know all those plants were edible. And they were good!"   
  
He held her hands, sort of hugging her back, "Well, you never had to live off them."   
  
"So! I still didn't know… You're smart; you know a lot about the forest -and the animals. How did you know what kind of toad that was earlier anyway?"   
  
"You know by what it looks like and it's call. That one was calling, so it was a boy; only the boys call like that."   
  
"How come?"   
  
"To attract the girls. The girls like that and come to him."   
  
"Oh, that dose make a lot of sense. It must be hard to just run into each other without him making noises."   
  
She hugged him harder, "You must know a lot about a lot of things."   
  
He stayed quite.   
  
"I can't even imagine how much you must know. You really have to know a lot about the forest; more then I, or many other people know, just to survive another day. And you've been doing it for years! Imagine how much goes through your mind…"   
  
"Yeah, nice try,…" he said.   
  
"No, I mean it!" She stood up, holding up her arms, "All this! All this is etched into your memory, your mind, and your skills. All this forest is a maze to most people, but you go through it with ease! You know exactly what you're doing! While I,…" she faced him and put her hand on her chest, "I would be lost! And if it weren't for you I would have never seen this beautiful place here, with this pond… I'm so happy you brought me here…"   
  
A smile came to his face.   
  
She sat down with him again, smiling at him lovingly, "You are one in a gazillion!"   
  
He shook his head, "One in a gazillion?"   
  
"Yeah! You're defiantly one of a kind."   
  
He looked down.   
  
She scooted over right next to him, leaning on his side. "Please listen to me," she said, suddenly serious, but affectionate, "What my father said is not true; it's not true at all. I mean, come on! He said that Derek is a 'good, trustworthy chap,' and you know what I told you -he's far from it! You are nothing like Derek that is true. But you should already know how mean he is…to do that to me… You are my friend, and I care about you very much. You should know by now how much I trust you too; even Impa trusts you! She did suggest that we be out here right now you know. She knows I'm safe with you as much as I do. And I don't mean to bring this up, but… Everything you've selflessly done for hundreds of people… You know what you did, and you should know how important and special you are -you're an amazing person! Heck, you're legendary!" She giggled, "But you sure can't dance…"   
  
He chuckled.   
  
"…But I can't either; we all have our faults… You shouldn't put yourself down; it'll just make things harder. It's like when I'm dieing to get out of a meeting with my father and the others in the converse room: when I look at the clock the time seems to drag on, but if I were having fun, the time would fly by! The harder you make it for yourself, the harder it will be. Just be as happy as you can be. -I know it's hard sometimes, especially when other people put you down and accuse you of being and doing things you didn't do and aren't. The main thing is that you just be who you are! And you are a wonderful person with a soul no other can match! It hurts me when you think you're a fool, or a bum… I just want you to think you are what you are: trustworthy, smart, loyal, caring, empathetic, strong, giving, and you have a great sense of humor!" She hugged him, "And you are my friend…"   
  
He hugged her back.   
  
"…How would you feel if I said I thought I was a fool, and a bum?…"   
  
"Your not."   
  
"I know, and neither are you! So how do you think I feel?…"   
  
"…I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't be sorry. Just stop thinking all those wrong, bad things about yourself, okay?"   
  
He hugged her more tightly, "…It's just…hard some times, you know."   
  
She hugged him tighter, "I know. Believe me, I know…"   
  
They stayed there for a while…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in town, the sorrow releasing ritual was being held. The king had asked Impa where Zelda was, and she stayed true with the Derek story. Derek, as she expected, hadn't shown his face, so the story was believable. The king wasn't worried. Impa was pleased and hoped that everything was working out fine…  
  
  
  
It was getting a little darker now, but Link and Zelda were having fun in the woods. Zelda was standing at the waters edge, looking at it as the shadows of the trees slowly began to disappear as the sun slowly set.   
  
"You could swim in this pond, couldn't you?" she asked Link, who was sitting a few yards away from her.   
  
"Sure," he said, "I have before, plenty of times."   
  
She held up her blue dress's skirt, and slipped off her shoes. She then started walking towards some rocks that barely submerged into the water. "I'd like to take a swim," she said, lightheartedly, "If I did, would you come in with me?"   
  
He looked at her strangely, "You want to go in?!"   
  
"Yeah! Lets do it!"   
  
He got up and walked over to her.   
  
Still holding up her dress, watching her feet, she began walking on the rocks, feeling the water up to her ankles.   
  
"Be careful," he said, "You don't want to fall."   
  
"I won't. These rocks aren't slippery."   
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Then I fell."   
  
She stopped and looked at him, thinking. She then suddenly grinned at him and began laughing.   
  
"What?"   
  
She pointed at him, still laughing.   
  
"What?! What's so funny?!"   
  
"…This doesn't happen to be the 'river' you fell in, is it? -You know, the place where you fell and got that scar on your back?"   
  
He started laughing and turned his head away from her.   
  
"It is! And this is right where you fell, isn't it?!"   
  
He walked over to her. "Yeah, it is,…" he answered a little embarrassed, "But that's why I think you should get off those."   
  
She laughed again, but stopped when she almost slipped.   
  
Link took off his boots and walked over to her, getting wet from the waist down. He held out his arm, "Come on, be careful. Even though you have that dress on, you could still get a scar if you fell."   
  
She grabbed his hand, "Can you come a little closer, Link?"   
  
He walked closer.   
  
She pushed his arm, making him turn his back to her. She put her hands on his shoulders, leaned down, and then suddenly jumped on him, her arms around his neck.   
  
"Zelda!" he said, bending down.   
  
She still hung on, giggling away.   
  
He walked out of the water and she came off him.   
  
"I wanted you to grab my hand, not choke me," he said, half laughing.   
  
"But it was more fun that way."   
  
He chuckled at her.   
  
She started walking into the water.   
  
Link watched as she walked until she was swimming in the water. She dove under and came back up, her hair soaked.   
  
"Wooooo!!" she yelled, laughing, "Come on in Link. It's nice!"   
  
He took of his gauntlets, then turned and ran up the small hill that was next to the water. When he reached to top, he yelled to her, "Hey, Zelda! You want me to come in?!"   
  
She happily nodded.   
  
Link backed up and sprinted, jumping into the water with a cannon ball.   
  
Zelda put her hands up as the water heavily splashed her in the face.   
  
He surfaced in the water, looking at her.   
  
She laughed at him.   
  
He then came closer. He tried not to smile; his mouth was full of water.   
  
Zelda swam back as he got closer. He gestures with his hand for her to watch him. He lifted up his head and a stream of water came out, like it would in a fountain, nice and smoothly.   
  
She laughed and tried it too; she couldn't do it like he did.   
  
He laughed at her. Then he dove under the water and came back up, a whiles away.   
  
Zelda swam over to him with her mouth full of water. She spit it all in his face, and then laughed.   
  
"Hey," he splashed some water at her. She backed up and turned her body around, her back at the waters surface. Then she began kicking the water at him without refuse. They were both laughing.   
  
She still kicking, Link dove under the water, and under her, past her.   
  
She stopped, and went to see him, "Hey…where did you go?"   
  
He jumped up behind her and splashed her. She immediately turned around and began splashing him with her hands. Then she dove under the water, disappearing.   
  
Link then felt something trying to pull him under the water. He went with it, making it look like she had taken him under. She lightly pushed off him from underwater and they both reached the surface again.   
  
Link swam over to her. He stopped and just looked at her. She came over to him and used his shoulders to come in and out of the water, sort of jumping. He pushed up the bottom of her feet and she flew up into the air, and then fell into the water. She came to the surface laughing, "Let me do that again!" They did it a couple more times.   
  
"I want you to do that to me," he joked. She made a face at him. He made one back. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her.   
  
…They continued having fun in the water.  
  
  
  
It was about 10 o' clock now; they were both prunes by now. They were both getting tired though. The moon made the pond eerily beautiful now.   
  
Zelda swam over to him and hugged him, making a 'mmmnn' noise; he hugging her back.   
  
"I think I want to get out now,…" she half whispered.   
  
"Yeah," Link answered, "It's getting dark now."   
  
They continued hugging for a while; Zelda had latched herself on him.   
  
Out of the blue, a single little pinkish light and a single little yellow light hit the water. Zelda released Link a little and they both looked up at it.   
  
"Hey!" Link happily said, "What are you doing here?" There were two fairies.   
  
"I spy two lovebirds!" the pink one poked fun at them.   
  
"Who is she anyway?" the yellow one asked Link.   
  
He looked at Zelda, "This is my friend Zelda! Zelda that's Moura, the pink one, and the other one is YuChine."   
  
"I don't like being called the 'pink' one," Moura declared.   
  
"Zelda?" YuChine said, "Do you mean princess Zelda? Are you princess Zelda?"   
  
Zelda nodded.   
  
"Wow. It's nice to meet you!"   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you two as well!" Zelda said, still really happy.   
  
"Well we have to go. I just wanted to come and say hi to you Link!" YuChine said in a rush.   
  
"Bye, we'll see you later!" Moura said, fling away; YuChine followed, and they were gone.   
  
"What was that about?" Zelda said.   
  
"Oh, they like to pick on me sometimes," Link said, starting to swim out of the pond.   
  
Zelda followed him. "You have friends most people wouldn't even believe!" she said jokingly.   
  
They both got out of the water and rang out their clothes. They ended up hanging around the pond for another hour or so, shooting the breeze…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was midnight when they finally put back on their shoes and began walking back to Hyrule Field. By now, there were dried off, but still tired; it was late.   
  
They were at the edge of the woods and the beginning of the field when Zelda suddenly stopped.   
  
"We should part here," she said, a little sad she had to leave.   
  
"I'll walk you home," he offered.   
  
"You better not. My father expects me to be with Derek. If he saw me with you,…well you know he wouldn't like it."   
  
"Oh…I guess you're right."   
  
She looked at him, "I don't want to say goodbye to you again… I wish it wasn't like this…"   
  
He smiled, "I'll see you again. I could even try to sneak in the castle if you want."   
  
"Would you!" she said, catching him off guard.   
  
"You want me to?"   
  
"If you don't, I'll just end up sneaking out. Either way…someone's going to get in some trouble…"   
  
He put his hand on her arm, "I'll try."   
  
She hugged him, and cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek. "I really had a lot of fun, but…this is it. Goodbye, Link, I'll see you again."   
  
"Bye Zelda, I'll see you later."   
  
She hugged him again and then took off.   
  
Surprisingly to her, no one was around. I guess the festival was over. She made her way to the market, to go home.   
  
Link had a strong, strange force compelling him to follow her. So, he stealthily did so.   
  
He watched her disappear into the market, as he hid behind the tree in front of Lon Lon Ranch…   
  
He looked down, a little depressed, and began to walk away; he didn't need to follow her…   
  
Not even a minute after he began walking away, he stopped. He heard a faint scream. He knew it was Zelda and sprinted into the market.   
  
He saw nothing. He stood there, listening for anything. Then something metal hit the pavement; it came from the alley. He ran to where he heard the sound come from.   
  
He noticed something moving in the shadows.   
  
'Hhhmmm…umm,' he heard someone struggling and he trudged right over to what he saw in the shadows.   
  
"Damn it!" he herd a man whisper, and he dropped something glass.   
  
Link quickly noticed that whoever it was had Zelda.   
  
Link forcefully grabbed the guys shirt and pulled him off her.   
  
She fell to the ground, moaning something.   
  
He pushed the man as hard as he could away from her. A light hit the man's face; it was Derek.   
  
Link was enraged; he slammed him again the wall and began pummeling him.   
  
Derek screamed in pain as his face turned red. He built up all his strength and punched Link in the face, couple times.   
  
Link backed up, holding his eye.   
  
Derek then punched him in the stomach and started running away, knowing that he couldn't take him.   
  
Link ran after him and grabbed his shirt. He turned Derek's struggling body towards him and hurled him as hard as he could against the corner of the wall.   
  
Derek moaned in immense pain and grabbed at his side on the ground.   
  
Link stood him up again and threw him against the wall, beating him some more.   
  
Derek wailed in suffering as he was severally being beaten. Then he stopped; he had passed out…   
  
Link, having little pity for him, let him fall to the ground. He was out cold…   
  
It being safe now, Link rushed to where Zelda had hit the ground. He bent down beside her, and noticed that a good part of her dress had been rigorously torn, as if with a knife.   
  
He tried to wake her, "Zelda; Zelda, can you hear me? Please answer me, what happened? Are you okay? What did he do? Zelda, please!"   
  
She slightly opened up her eyes and reached up to him slightly with her hand. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. Link picked up her head and held her, "Are you okay; what happened?"   
  
"Hmm… He used…something… over my mouth,…" she spoke softly, almost like she was drunk, "I don't feel good…"   
  
He scooped up her legs; "I'm taking you home."   
  
"No!" she sort of yelled, "Don't…"   
  
"But Zelda…"   
  
"Please don't leave, I…don't want… …Please take me…take me with you… I don't want to go…"   
  
He stood up, holding her. "Link,…help me…" She moaned, "I…I…hhmmnn…"   
  
"Zelda."   
  
"Hhmmnn…hmm…mm…" Her body hung limb; she had passed out…   
  
Link began walking away with her when he accidentally kicked something. He looked down to see what it was. It was a carefully labeled bottle that said, chloroform.   
  
That's what Derek must of done; he used chloroform.   
  
Link knew that Zelda would wake up fine in time, so he took her back with him, to his place like she told him to, as fast as he could.   
  
He lied her down on the bed and put the blanket over her. He watched her; her mouth hung open, she almost looked dead. But Link knew better then to think that, it was only chloroform.   
  
Though she did have a cut on her head, and was bleeding where the dress was torn. He gently lifted up the dress where the blood was to make sure she was okay. Her stomach had a slight gash on it, so he pulled some dried reeds from under the bed and cleaned her up as much as he could with it. Her cuts were only minor; she would be fine…   
  
He sat down beside the bed, thinking, Why would Derek do that? Was he going to try to take advantage of her? -Most likely, after what he did to her before. I hope I beat him to death,…the bustard… He sat, waiting for her to reawaken…  
  
  
  
Finally, about an hour later, Link heard her moaning. He shot up and sat next to her on the bed, "Zelda, are you alright?"   
  
She rolled around a little on the bed, moaning.   
  
He cupped her face with his hand to steady her a bit, "Zelda, it's me; can you hear me?"   
  
Her eyes slowly opened, and she held his hand on her face.   
  
"Link,…" she mumbled, in a daze, "Where…am I?"   
  
"I brought you back with me, in the woods like you told me. Are you all right?"   
  
She tried to sit up; he helped her.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked and, concerned.   
  
She rubbed her face, "I think so… I feel a little woozy though." She sat there, staring at the floor…   
  
"…Can I ask you what happened?"   
  
She turned her head to him, and talked like she was tired, "…When I was walking back home… Suddenly Derek jumped out from the alley and put a towel over my mouth. He had my arms behind my back, and dragged me into the alley,…and…all I really remember is hitting the floor, and seeing you hitting him… Then I remember you talking to me,…then that's it… The rest is blank…"   
  
She starred at the floor again, "Did you beat him good?…"   
  
Link smiled, "I pummeled him. He passed out, that's when I came to you…"   
  
She looked really miserable, "Why did he do that to me? Why…?"   
  
Link saw a tear ran down her face. He scooted over to her and put him arm around her. She instantly put her face in his chest and began hysterically sobbing, "I didn't know what to do… He had my hands…I couldn't do anything…"   
  
Link comfortly hugged her. She hugged him tightly, "I was so scared, I thought he was going to,…" she cried even harder.   
  
Link rubbed her back with his hand, comfortably saying, "It's okay, you're save now." Listening to her intense weeping made him almost want to cry too. He knew how afraid, mad, but mostly upset she was; plus, he was so angry it could of practically ate a hole through him.   
  
She cried for half an hour; he sat silent, listening to her…   
  
  
  
Then she finally sat up again, some tears still coming down her face. She wiped them away, and tried to recompose herself. Link's tunic was wet where she had her face.   
  
"I'm sorry,…" Zelda said, "I didn't mean to…"   
  
"Zelda, no, it's fine. Don't worry about anything."   
  
"Thank you, Link… I don't know what would could of happened if you didn't come…"   
  
He half smiled. "It's okay," he said kindly.   
  
"But how did you know to follow me?…"   
  
"I'm not sure. Something inside told me to. I just couldn't help but follow you. Then I almost walked away, but I heard you scream, so I ran as fast as I could… Then, after you passed out, I accidentally kicked some bottle he must have dropped. It was chloroform, that's what he used; you should be just fine."   
  
She picked at the big tares on her dress, "He used a knife, probably the same dagger he had before, to do this."   
  
"Yeah, you were bleeding. I used some reeds to stop it for you, to make sure you were okay." He sounded really concerned.   
  
Zelda slightly smiled, "Thanks Link…"   
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
She moved back closer to the wall; he put the blanket back on her.   
  
"…He tried to…take advantage of me again; that's why he,…" she teared up, "That's why he cut my dress. I know he wanted to…" Tears began streaming down her face.   
  
Link got next to her and she fell back into his arms, sobbing hysterically again, "If you didn't come he could have done anything to me…"   
  
Link rubbed her back with his hand and consoled her. She cried her heart out for another half hour; she practically tired herself out crying…   
  
  
  
When she stopped again, Link got under the blanket with her.   
  
"Thank you, Link," she said with a sniffle.   
  
"It's okay," he replied empathetically, "Now you should get some sleep, it's almost 3 o' clock."   
  
They both lied down…   
  
  
  
"You stayed up for me?" she asked.   
  
"Of course, I had to make sure you were okay."   
  
She shut her eyes, "Thank you…"   
  
He smiled, and shut his eyes too…   
  
A minute or so later, Zelda grabbed his arm.   
  
He opened his eyes to find that she was about to cry again, "Oh, Zelda…" He rolled on his side coming closer to her, putting his arms around her, "Come here, come here."   
  
She immediately hugged him and began to cry again. He gently stroked her hair. "It's okay now. I'm here; I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear. I won't let anything happen to you," he said affectionately. He kissed her on the forehead, "You're save now, it's okay…I promise."   
  
That surprisingly made Zelda a little more quite. She hugged him even more closely until she eventually cried herself to sleep… They both fell asleep…  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Secrets Reveiled Can Bring A Great Reward  
  
  
  
Because they were up late, they slept late; it was noon when they woke up. Light shined into the grotto, making things a lot more visible than before.   
  
Link sat up first. Zelda saw his face and gasped; his left eye was a black eye, and he had half a fat lip and practically all his right cheek looked swollen.   
  
She sat up and touched his face, "Oh, Link,…are you okay?"   
  
He smiled and chuckled, "I'm fine. What is it, some swelling and a black eye? I'll be just fine, don't worry about it."   
  
He got out of the bed and looked at the time, "Wow, it's noon! Zelda, you better get back to the castle now; I'm sure even Impa is worried about you!"   
  
She got up, "Dose it matter; look at me. We both look like crap."   
  
He laughed, "Yeah, I guess we do. But still, you look better then I must."   
  
"You look like you where kicked by a horse…"   
  
He laughed, "I look that bad? Oh, well. Come on, I think we should get going."   
  
Zelda tried walking but fell.   
  
"What's wrong? Are you all right?" Link asked her.   
  
"Ouch,…" she said holding her ankle. "It hurts to walk on it."   
  
He helped her up and she tried again… It just hurt too much.   
  
"Maybe I sprained it when I fell or something," she suggested.   
  
So, he ended up carrying her out and they made their way to the market.   
  
"Did you really mess him up?" she asked.   
  
"I beat him down," he answered proudly.   
  
"Well, if you got some swelling and a black eye, I wonder what happened to him," she said, enjoyably.   
  
  
  
Tons of guards and even more townspeople were near the drawbridge, looking ecstatic as they approached. When everyone saw them coming though, they all gasped, parted, and stared at them as they walked to the castle.   
  
The guard there instantly let them pass, and Link took her into the castle. Impa and the king where in the main room, with the first flight of stairs, talking. They quickly turned and saw them come in.   
  
"Zelda!" the king called out running over to them; "We were so worried, is my princess okay?" he was also ecstatic.   
  
Impa had run over with him, "What happened?! Are you okay?!"   
  
Zelda was still a little shook up. She suddenly grew unhappy again, recalling what had happened.   
  
"Come on, Link," Impa said, "Lets bring her upstairs."   
  
He carried her up to her room and sat her on the bed.   
  
"What happened, Zelda?" the king said, obviously worried, "Derek was found brutally beaten this morning, and ever since then I've been a bundle of nerves wondering were you were! I though that you could have been kidnapped, or…worse!"   
  
"How badly was Derek hurt?" Zelda asked.   
  
"Very badly," the king answered, "The Bazaar owner found him lying in the alley so hurt that he couldn't move! He was rushed to medical care, and I've been told that he has seven broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a broken nose, a fractured shoulder, and a sprayed neck. It will take a long time for him to recover…"   
  
Zelda smiled and looked at Link.   
  
The king looked at her, confused, "What happened?!"   
  
Zelda lightly pulled on Link's shirt, wanting him to sit down, so he did.   
  
Impa took a step forward, "Come on you two, please tell us what happened."   
  
Zelda looked sadly at Link, "Can you tell them. I'd really rather not; it's too hard… I had a hard time telling you…"   
  
He smirked, "You mean everything?"   
  
She sorrowfully nodded.   
  
Link looked at the king and Impa, "There's a lot more to this then you guys know." He scratched his head, "I guess I'll start from the beginning…" He told them first about how Derek got into Zelda's room and tried to take advantage of her; that's why he was really sleeping in her room with her those nights. As he spoke, Zelda began to tear up. Then he told the king the true story of whom Zelda had been off with yesterday, what happened last night, and how Zelda wanted him to take her back with him; he basically told them how he sent Derek into emergency medical care.   
  
Almost in shock, the king took a step back, with a hand over him mouth.   
  
Impa sat down next to Zelda and comforted her.   
  
Link got up and walked to the door, "Well…that's it, that's everything. My work is done. I guess I'll be off now."   
  
"No!" Zelda criyed. She stood up but then fell back onto the bed, due to her ankle, "Link, don't go!"   
  
"Yes, please don't go," the king said, still in shock.   
  
Impa stood up, "You see. Sometimes things aren't what they appear to be," she directed at the king.   
  
A single tear came down his face, "I'm so sorry. I was just trying to protect my princess; she means the world to me! Please forgive me, Link. It was wrong for me to accuse you, and say those things about you…" Another tear came down his face, "…You ended up being the one to protect her…"   
  
He sat down next to Zelda and gave her a hug, "I was just so afraid that something bad happened to you… You're all I have. Since your mother died, I would just have no reason to go on without you." He started to cry a little, and so did Zelda; seeing anyone she cared about cry almost always made her cry too.   
  
Impa stood up, "Sometimes things are meant to be. It seems that the 'evil' one ended up being the hero,…again," she chuckled.   
  
The king rebuilt himself and looked at Impa, "Again?"   
  
Impa looked at Link, "I think you should tell him," then she looked at Zelda, "Even if it could cause some difficulties. He really has a right to know, especially now."   
  
Zelda nodded.   
  
Impa looked at Link.   
  
"Whatever you want me to do," he said.   
  
The king stood up, "What should I know?"   
  
Link took a step back into the room.   
  
Impa walked behind Link, putting her hands on his shoulders, "You should know who Link really is."   
  
The king looked puzzled. Her and Link walked over next to Zelda. Zelda pulled his tunic again, so he sat down.   
  
The king stared into Link's eyes, "Who are you? What's going on?"   
  
Everyone was silent, in thought, for a moment…   
  
Finally Impa cut in, "Do you know how the princess and Link first met?"   
  
The king shook his head, "No. I never even really thought about it."   
  
Impa looked at Link.   
  
"Do you remember the Gerudo king who suddenly disappeared, dad?" Zelda said.   
  
"You mean that Ganondorf fellow; of course I do, how could I forget a face like that?"   
  
"Well,…he was more then just the king of the Gerudo; he is the legendary king of darkness and the holder of the triforce of power," Zelda said.   
  
His face went blank; it stunned him, "You mean what they say about the triforce being able to break into three separate pieces and go the rightful owners until brought back together is true?   
  
She nodded.   
  
"How do you,…what,…" he was speechless.   
  
"We know where the other two parts remain, however."   
  
"…Where?…" he managed to get out.   
  
Zelda looked at Link. Link removed his gauntlet, and Zelda removed her short blue glove (which went with the new dress), and they showed him the triforce marks on their hands. His mouth fell open, and he held his chest in total shock. They then put the gloves back on their hands.   
  
"Link holds the triforce of courage, and I hold the triforce of wisdom," Zelda continued.   
  
"So," the king said, "The legends are true?"   
  
Zelda nodded.   
  
"But then,…who?…"   
  
Impa jumped in, "Everything the legend tells about the Ocarina of Time is true. I know, because along with Zelda, and some others, I am a sage. That's why I knew that Link could be trusted."   
  
The king looked overwhelmed, "Then Link is also a sage?…"   
  
"No," Impa replied, "He is more important than just a sage. He is the Hero of Time."   
  
The king put his hands to his face and bent down, obviously swamped in amazement; he hadn't expected them to tell him anything like this.   
  
They continued explaining to him everything he needed to know, including how Link and Zelda met.   
  
"But there's more," Impa said. "Remember when we were having trouble in Labrynna and a troop and I disguised ourselves as performers to check out the problem? You've heard the legends of the Oracle of Seasons and the Oracle of Sages, right?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Well Link was the one there too."   
  
He looked even more shocked.   
  
"And you remember hearing about what happened in Termina, with the moon? About what they call Majora's Mask," Zelda added.   
  
He nodded.   
  
"That was also Link."   
  
The king had to sit down; he took a seat on the ground, holding his face. He shook his head in his hands, "I don't believe this… I can't believe…" The king sat silent for a while, absorbing all of what he had just been told…   
  
  
  
He dropped his hands and looked up at Link, "I was obviously very wrong about you. Please forgive me."   
  
"It's fine. I'm used to being put down," he answered.   
  
"And Impa…Zelda… I should have listened to both of you. How come you didn't tell me earlier?"   
  
"We didn't want anyone who didn't have to know to know," Zelda said.   
  
"It was up to them to be here and tell you, not me; it's not my place to allow it, it's theirs," Impa added.   
  
The king got up again, "Link… I'm speechless. I can't apologize enough times to you. I shouldn't have thought those things," he looked saddened.   
  
"It's okay daddy," Zelda said, "You understand now."   
  
The king kept apologizing over and over to all of them…   
  
"Link,…please stay here at the castle with us," he offered, "It's the least I could do to repay you."   
  
Link declined the offer.   
  
"Then at least stay tonight."   
  
Link accepted.   
  
"…And you can even stay in here with Zelda if you want!"   
  
The king had become amazingly generous and kind to Link, now that he knew the truth about him and owed Zelda's saftey to him; although, Link still had his doubts…   
  
  
  
Link stood up, "Did anyone find anything around where Derek was found this morning?"   
  
"No, why?" Impa answered.   
  
"Last night I found the bottle of chloroform he must have used on the ground. I accidentally kicked it, but I couldn't pick it up because I had Zelda at the time. I really think we should see if it's still there."   
  
They all agreed.   
  
"But first, Link," Impa butted in, "We should really take care of that swelling on your face." So, Link got cleaned up a bit; then everyone left the room so Zelda could change into her normal clothing.   
  
Impa and Zelda stayed behind, that way Impa could take care of Zelda's ankle, and Link and the king went into the market to find the bottle.   
  
Link practically walked right to it and picked it up. He examined it in his hands; he knew he had seen it before. Besides the small crack in it now, he knew that this was the bottle he had seen along with the others in that hut in Labrynna; that or it was a dead ringer for it.   
  
But, how could he have this? He had to have been in that hut at some time; that or its similarities are strikingly alike…   
  
He showed it to Zelda's father, "This is it. He dropped this; he had to of used this."   
  
The king took it, "I still can't understand why the prince of Winstel would want to do such a thing to my daughter… Do you think I should inform his father, king Chardiet about where he is?"   
  
Link suddenly stared at him, "What did you say?"   
  
"I said do you think I should inform his father where he is?"   
  
"No, no; what did you say his father's name was?"   
  
"…It's king Charles Chardiet."   
  
"Chardiet?!……Chardiet?…"   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"…I…know that name, that's all," Link said still staring, thinking.   
  
"I guess we should go back to the castle now," the king said, starting to walk away.   
  
Link still stood there, thinking…   
  
"Link?"   
  
"…Wait… Tell me,…where is Derek right now?"   
  
"He's in Kakariko Village in a rest house…"   
  
"I have to see him; I'll meet you back at the castle." Link began walking away.   
  
"Wait a second!" the king called out, "I think I'll come with you. I want to see him too."   
  
Link turned around and looked at him, "Okay, just let me talk to him first."   
  
The king nodded.  
  
  
  
They entered the rest house…   
  
"Where's Derek?!" Link angrily asked someone.   
  
The woman pointed to a room. They went in to see him…   
  
"Oh,…Hello sir," Derek nervously said to the king as he entered first. Then Link came in and shut the door.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
Link grabbed a chair that was across the room and put it against the door so that no one could get in (there was no lock).   
  
Link stormed over to Derek, "Cut the crap!" He leaned over to see him. "Tell me what you were doing last night!" he furiously asked him.   
  
"What do you mean?" Derek said, trying to protect himself, "I was just in the market walking to the castle when you jumped me! You tried to rob me, then beat me!"   
  
Link took a step backwards. "I said, cut the crap!… Tell me what you were doing last night!"   
  
Someone outside had heard him yelling and tried to open the door to no avail.   
  
The king stood a bit tensely as Link interrogated Derek.   
  
Derek hadn't answer him…   
  
Link grabbed the front of his shirt lightly lifting him up; he moaned in pain. "Tell me!!" He was still silent (besides the moaning).   
  
Link threw him back down and he howled in pain. He turned to the king, gesturing for the bottle of chloroform. He gave it to him. Link held it out for Derek to see, "I know where you got this. Tell me what you know!"   
  
He was still silent.   
  
"Tell me what you know about that cloaked man,…you know,…from Labrynna… I know you got this from him."   
  
"But,…how…?"   
  
"I saw it in that hut! -That's how…"   
  
"…Please, I didn't want to do it. My father forced me."   
  
"Your father nothing! You are Derek Chardiet, the prince of Winstel. You are so 'great' and 'powerful',…what happened to that daring man who challenged me earlier? Or did he crumble along with the bones I broke?"   
  
"Please, I didn't mean anything. I was just doing what I was told…" Derek answered, almost crying.   
  
"No… Tell me,…do you know what a Ghini is?"   
  
He didn't answer.   
  
"How about the two deserts past a north castle wall?"   
  
The king cut in, "Do you mean in Winstel?"   
  
Link turned around to look at him, "There's a north castle wall in Winstel?"   
  
"Yes, and passed the wall are two deserts: the Tantari and the Parapa."   
  
Link put his hand to his face in thought. Then he turned to see Derek again, "…You have no means to protect yourself now -you can't even run. You better tell me what you know, or I will hurt you."   
  
Sweat ran down Derek's face. "How do…you…know all this?" he asked extremely nervously.   
  
"I came upon it -that's all you need to know."   
  
"……………I…was sent a letter telling me where to go," his voice squeaked with terror as he spoke, "I was to…take the princess to the desert and…give her over to someone…"   
  
"To who?"   
  
"…I don't know -I really don't! I was suppose to follow what the letter said, and not ask… My father,…he told me to do it! He said that I was to do it and not ask questions…"   
  
"Your father?" Link wasn't buying it, "There's something else. Tell me."   
  
He lied silent.   
  
"Just tell me already!"   
  
"……I was told that if I went through with this that I would become the most powerful man alive."   
  
"…Power?…" A look of disgust came to Link's face; he sat down on the bed near Derek's feet, thinking…   
  
About a minute passed. Link stood up again, "But anyway… You tried to take advantage of Zelda,…why did you do that? Did that have anything with the plan or you just wanted to have your way with her?"   
  
Derek sat silent, looking at the wall.   
  
"I though so,…pervert… You really hurt her…"   
  
Link grabbed his shirt and lifted him up again, and spoke to him very angrily, "You disserve to have every bone in your body brutally broken and every muscle torn until you turn to mush, and I would love to finish my work." He threw his down again.   
  
Derek yelled in discomfort.   
  
"So tell me what else you know."   
  
Derek started trembling under the blanket, "The bag. -My clothes, the pocket…"   
  
The king picked up the bag and searched his pockets, finding a folded piece of paper. He gave to Link.   
  
Link opened it and looked at it. His face went blank, "This is it… This is the paper I read in the hut…then…"   
  
He continued in thought, Then the cloaked man must have written this to give to Derek. It wasn't his… The cloaked man…"   
  
By now people where pounding on the door to try to get in after hearing both Link yelling and Derek screaming in pain.   
  
Link stepped away from Derek towards the door, "Do you know anything else, Derek? -If you do you better tell me!"   
  
"Ghh… No, that's it. The other guy knows more than I do -I swear."   
  
"You don't know who the cloaked guy is?"   
  
"No, only that he worked for my father before…"   
  
"Fine." Link gestured to the king to go to Derek, "You can have your way with him now."   
  
The king shook his head, "You did enough for the both of us."   
  
"All right then. And if I find out you were lying to me, 'prince Chardiet', I will have your head."   
  
Link took the chair away from the door and the people knocking on it started yelling at him. He ignored them and they stopped as the king followed him out. They returned to the castle, now with the chloroform and the letter from Derek…   
  
  
  
They walked into Zelda's bedroom.   
  
"Did you find it?" Zelda asked them.   
  
Link held up the bottle, "We found it!"   
  
"What's that?" she said, looking at the letter.   
  
"I'll explain that to you later."   
  
"Oh…okay…"   
  
"Is your ankle okay," Link asked, bending down to see it. It was wrapped up in a bandage.   
  
"It's sprained," Impa stated, "It should be fine."   
  
Link stood back up, "That's great! Can you walk?"   
  
Zelda stood up, "Sort of." She started limping around.   
  
"Well I'm so glad you're okay!" the king said cheerily.   
  
Link suddenly took a step back, "I…I have to do something, please excess me." He walked out the door (and ended up going back to the woods so he could study the letter).   
  
Everyone watched him leave. Then the king looked at Zelda and Impa.   
  
"What daddy?" Zelda asked.   
  
"…I think that letter is a big deal. Link made me think that there's something more to Derek."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
He told them everything that had happened.   
  
"Oh, no…" Zelda muttered.   
  
"I guess we know why he left then," Impa added.   
  
"Zelda," the king asked, "Do you know anything about a hut in Labrynna Link might have mentioned?"   
  
"No, he never said anything about a hut."   
  
"Hhmm…" The king started chuckling.   
  
"Why are you laughing?"   
  
"Oh, no reason really. I was thinking about how Link was yelling at Derek. He reminded me of Linden."   
  
"So how is it going with him anyway," Impa asked.   
  
"…Not good I'm afraid. We haven't found anyone to replace him yet. We can't let him retire until we find a replacement for him, and Chief of Military is a hard role to fill."   
  
"Daddy," Zelda cut in.   
  
He looked at her.   
  
"Link could replace him; he's a great fighter and he's most likely seen more action then Linden ever has."   
  
The king smiled, thinking, "Hhmmm…Link,…the legendary Hero of Time being Chief of Hyrule Military… It makes sense to me. He must have a lot of experience… And I would really like Linden to be able to retire at his age… But, well… I guess I could look into it…"   
  
They continued talking…  
  
  
  
Later that day, at around dinnertime, Link returned to the castle. At first the guards wouldn't let him in, but after a bit of a fuss, the king came out and told them that Link was always welcome. The guards let him pass.   
  
The king took Link up to the recreation room, with Zelda and Impa. They all sat.   
  
"I'd like to propose something to you, Link… You have a lot of experience in warfare, do you not?"   
  
Link nodded, questioningly, "Yeah…"   
  
"There is a man we call Linden. He is the Chief of Hyrule's military. He and his second in command, Renaldo, take care of our army: they train them, command them, take control of war issues, and basically make sure all the guards and fighters are all up to par. But Linden is an old man now; he was diagnosed with some heart problems and has bad arthritis. He has wanted to retire for at least two years now, and I'd really like to be able to let him. You see; Chief of Military is a very hard role to fill. You have to be highly skilled in warfare, experience, and be able to easily take charge. Linden is an excellent chief, but like I said, he has health problems; he deserves to be able to retire… Zelda tells me that you are an experienced, skilled, as well as a respectable warrior. Plus, with how I watched you take care of things with Derek, I think that you're well capable of stepping up and taking charge of a situation. What I'm saying here, Link is,…would you be willing to consider taking Linden's place as Chief of Military? I think you could handle a job of such qualifications."   
  
Now Link looked shocked, "What?! You want me to run Hyrule's military?!"   
  
"You could do it!" Zelda encouraged him, "I know you could!"   
  
She got up and limbed over to Link's seat, "I think you could even do a better job than Linden!"   
  
He nervously chuckled, "Are you kidding me? …I don't know…"   
  
"I would let you talk with Linden first, of course," the king added, "You would go over with him all that you would be expected to do. He's a great guy, so I'm sure he would even stay the chief for a while longer until you got the hang of it, sort of like training. If you decide you don't think you could handle it, that's fine; at least you gave it a try! Other than you, I really haven't been able to find any others to take his place. And after all this… I trust you. And again, I am sorry about everything that happened."   
  
Link scratched his arm, "I guess I could…give it a try… If I don't like it, I could pass it up, right?"   
  
The king smiled, "Of course! I would never force you to stay!"   
  
"Yeah, Link!" Zelda cheered, "It would be great seeing you as the head of our military!"   
  
Link apprehensively smirked, "When do I start??"   
  
The king stood up, "How about tomorrow morning?! I'll inform Linden tonight, and he'll meet us in the converse room tomorrow! I'm sure he'll be thrilled!"   
  
"…Okay…?"   
  
"Great!"   
  
Impa stood up, "Welcome aboard, Link! I'm sure you'll do fine, don't worry about it. As for now,…I think I better let the guards and everyone know about the situation last night. I'll keep it quite though just incase there is more to Derek then he's letting on. I won't tell anything more than what happened last night. I'll see everyone later."   
  
"I think I'll join you," the king said.   
  
And he and Impa left.   
  
Zelda then limped back to the loveseat and sat down.   
  
"Did you suggest that?" Link asked her.   
  
"Yeah!" she excitedly replied, "It's an easy job for you. And if you don't like it, you don't have to do it. It's worth a try! You would be the best person to take over for Linden anyway. You deserve it if you keep it!"  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean,…that's kind of a big deal and all…"  
  
Zelda smiled, "Only the title is really; for you it shouldn't be difficult, don't worry about it. I think you would do a better job then your think…"  
  
  
  
Dinnertime came and went that evening, the meal as big and elaborate as always. The king was a totally different person toward Link now; he was even almost warming up to him already. But it is late now, so he and Impa bid Link and Zelda goodnight and went to their rooms for the night.   
  
"So, do you want to stay with me tonight, or stay in the other room?" Zelda asked him.   
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?"   
  
Zelda grinned, "Just let me change into my pajamas."   
  
After a minute or so, she reopened the door. Link came into her room and shut the door behind him. Zelda shut off the light and they sat on the bed.   
  
Link took off his boots, gauntlets, and weapons, and such, putting them on the floor next to it.   
  
Zelda pulled up the covers and jumped in. Link soon joined her.   
  
Zelda sat up, leaning against the wall, while Link lied down…   
  
"So, Link, what was that letter all about anyway?"   
  
Link rolled over and reached to his stuff on the floor, pulling it out. He handed it to her, "Here, you can read it. I've looked it over so many times, but I just can't figure anything out. Your father said that those deserts are in Winstel, but still; what dose all the rest mean? What's a Manji, or Darknut?… Derek did say something that could relate to the triforce of power though, so I'm keeping a close eye on this as long as I can."   
  
Zelda could see well enough from some light coming in through the window, so she read it. "I don't know what it means. It almost sounds like a riddle or puzzle or something," Zelda said.   
  
"I think I should tell you something," Link said, "…I know where the King's tomb is."   
  
"You mean where 'you'll find it,' whatever it is?"   
  
"Yes… The day I got back from being overseas, I ran into this cloaked man in the Labrynna restaurant…"   
  
He went on and explained the whole story about what happened with Christian, Hunziker, Paul, and the Ghini, which was really the king who had been trapped on earth for years.   
  
"Wow, Link. You saved King Bruuna by uprooting a plant? I've never heard of a moly."   
  
Link rolled over, took out the deluxe knife and showed it to her, "I also swiped this from that guys hut. It looks like it has blood on it."   
  
She examined it, "This is some dagger. This dose look like blood…"   
  
He then told her about the pendent Christian swiped and the value it was worth; plus he told her about what the other guy at the knife and accessories store told him about that dagger.   
  
"So how do you think Derek got that bottle from the hut?" She asked.   
  
"He told me he didn't know who the cloaked man was either, just that he used to work for his father. But he obviously had to give that letter to him because I saw it in that hut. I don't know Zelda, this has been bothering me…"   
  
"…Don't worry, Link. If it dose have something to do with Ganon and the triforce, you know we'll find out eventually. But I've never heard of Geldarm, Manji, Lynel, or any of these other things. It sort of sounds like 'Aquamentus' isn't a place though; it almost sounds like someone, or something. Maybe 'Darknut' too. The end sounds like…instructions, perhaps."   
  
"Yeah, but to what, or who?"   
  
She handed the letter back to him, along with the dagger, and he put them away.   
  
"I don't know, Link, but like I said, if it has something to do with the triforce, you know we'll get dragged into it somehow."   
  
She lied down under the blanket.   
  
"I don't know," Link said agitated, "I just can't figure it out…"   
  
About five minutes went by; Link was still thinking about it…   
  
"Link,…" Zelda whispered.   
  
He looked over at her.   
  
"I know I'm not crying, but…can I still?…" She scooted closer to him and sort of hugged him.   
  
He rolled on his side with a soft smile, "Of course…" He hugged her back.   
  
She put her hand on his face and looked up at him. "Goodnight Link," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Goodnight Zelda."   
  
They fell asleep in a tight embrace, like last night…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
After having breakfast, Link and the king went down to the converse room to meet with Linden. They both took a seat at the large round table and waited for him to show. He soon showed; he wore a simple tunic and his hair was grayed.   
  
"Good morning sir," he said shaking the king's hand, "And you must be Link; it's nice to meet you," he shook Link's hand and then sat down.   
  
"All right," the king said, "Let's cut to the chase. Linden, tell him everything he needs to know…"   
  
Linden told Link everything he needed to hear, all about his duties and everything that would be expected of him.   
  
"So, did you get that all?"   
  
Link nodded, "Yeah, I got it."   
  
"Good! So how about I set up a little test quart that I give to all my men to test them out, and we'll see how you do."   
  
He agreed.   
  
So they went into the castle yard and a training ground was set up.   
  
Linden timed Link, and watched his skill and concentration.   
  
Link ran the course, shot some targets, slashed things with his sword, ducked past things that came at him, and so forth…   
  
"Wow! Link! You set a new record! Your time was 7:47.02; the last record was 12:10.79! Link, that was fantastic! You've done better than anyone I've ever seen! …Now, I have someone else for you to meet and something else for you to do."   
  
  
  
Hours later they returned just in time for dinner. Zelda and Impa awaited their arrival.   
  
"So how'd it go Link?!" Zelda excitedly asked.   
  
He and the king joined them at the kitchen table.   
  
"He did great!" the king happily informed them.   
  
"Really?!" Impa said as she gave everyone some food.   
  
"Yeah, it was easy. He had me do go through the training grounds and do everything the others did. It was easy."   
  
"He broke at the records!" the king added, "He really is a great warrior!"   
  
Link nervously scratched his head.   
  
"I told you it would be easy!" Zelda cheered, "I knew you could do it!"   
  
Link began fidgeting; he wasn't used to complements at all.   
  
"So do you think you'll take the job?" Impa asked him.   
  
"I might…"   
  
Zelda giggled happily.   
  
"That's great!" Impa saluted, "Welcome aboard!"   
  
"And Link," the king added, "Some of our men do stay here at the castle. You know you are by all means also welcome to stay. Though I would offer you the guest room up here, so you and Zelda can spend more time with each other. I would be so pleased if you would stay."   
  
Zelda put down her fork, jumped up, and hugged Link, "Please staaay."   
  
He softly laughed.   
  
"Please staaay. It would make me so happy! We could do things together all the time…"   
  
"Well, I don't know if I should…"   
  
"Pleeaase, Link; Please stay!… Please,…" she said softning him up.   
  
"……Well, I guess I could stay for awhile."   
  
Zelda hugged him harder, giggling and laughing; he smiled and laughed, "If it makes you that happy…"   
  
Zelda sat back down, "Of course it would!"   
  
"I glad!" Impa said.   
  
"Yes, me too," the kind added, "Lets hope everything goes smoothly…"   
  
Chapter Nine: The Dark Side Begins To Show  
  
About a month had gone by. Link had been 'training,' or preparing, to become Chief of the Military under Linden's advising. He said that Link was doing a fine job, and that he would be able to take over fully with ease very quickly.   
  
Because Link was younger then a good bunch of the guards and fighters he would end up leading, at first most of the people didn't take his seriously; but after they saw him in action, he had all of their attention.   
  
In other matters, Link and Zelda spent all their free time together. And practically ever since that night of the festival, they had been falling asleep together. They were becoming great, best friends, and Link was truly beginning to trust her.   
  
As for Link and the king, they became friendly with each other very quickly; and Impa and him had already been friendly.   
  
For once in his life, Link wasn't focusing on his 'miserable' existence, but was focusing on his new job and friends. Besides getting ready to be the chief of military, Link still went down to Lon Lon Ranch to help them two days a week too; he also rode Epona a lot. It really goes to show. But, Link was still unhappy; there was a lot of pain and sorrow in his heart, and a lot of memories he'd like to forget…  
  
  
  
It was the first Friday in the new month of August, after another day of work. Link decided that he wanted to go in the woods tonight to sleep (he had usually did this every weekend, saying that he didn't want to get too used to living so comfortably in such a plush bed). He had all his stuff, and was ready to go.   
  
"Link, wait!" Zelda called out to him, coming over, "Can I come with you this time?"   
  
Link smiled, "Sure, if you want." (Now that Link was apart of the military, he was considered to be a guard, like all the other fighters and such. He had full power to escort Zelda anywhere; he was trusted to 'guard' her. He had also taken her out before too. They often left the castle to go for walks, ride horses in the fields, go to Lake Hylia, and do anything they felt like. Also, because he was considered a friend of the royals, he was given a Gerudo membership card, so they went over there a lot also. As you can imagine, this had become the most wonderful summer Zelda's life especially, being able to leave the castle with her friend and all.)   
  
Zelda ran into the recreation room where Impa and her father where to tell them. They didn't mind. Zelda then ran into her room, changed into her pajamas, and then wore her light blue manteau over it so she wouldn't look strange walking around town.   
  
She came back to Link grinning, "Okay, I'm ready!"   
  
Link laughed at her and shook his head, "Man, you're strange sometimes."   
  
"Why? I though it was pretty nifty."   
  
They began walking out.   
  
"It is, it is,…" he laughed again, "I just thought it was funny."   
  
They left the castle. Zelda had given the ocarina of time back to Link, saying he needed it for Epona now. So, he took it out and called her. Epona came right over and they rode her into the forest; it was so much faster this way.   
  
After they reached the grotto, they got off her and sent her on her way. Epona always seemed so happy when Link called her, and always seemed so happy to even just take him for short rides into the forest like that. Epona happily trotted away.   
  
"Do you want to walk over to the lake again Zelda?" (They went there a lot too.)   
  
"Yeah, okay!" she answered. Zelda always seemed to be happy around Link.   
  
They quietly walked to the lake, about five minutes away.   
  
It was always eerily, but beautifully silent with only frogs, bugs, and the occasional owls and bats. The moon shined magnificently on the water's surface.   
  
They sat down, leaning on a large, but smooth rock.   
  
Zelda took a heavy breath, breathing in the fresh air, "It's so nice here…"   
  
They sat watching the water slightly ripple as the river poured into it. They sat there relaxing for quite a while…  
  
  
  
"Link," Zelda said in a half whisper, "Can I ask you something?"   
  
"If you want."   
  
She tried to phrase her words carefully; she knew it would be hard for him to talk about. "What happened when you were gone? How come you are in so much pain?"   
  
His mood changed; he looked down… He took a while to answer, "………………My life has been hell, that's why…"   
  
"But how?" she asked very caringly.   
  
He took awhile to answer this time too, "………………Please don't do this to me."   
  
"I just want to help."   
  
"………………Try and guess, Zelda. Think about it,……" he answered a little melancholy.   
  
"……Do you know anything about your past?…" she asked. (He never told her anything more then 'he's an orphan that got taken in by the Deku Tree' before.) "…Do you know anything about where you came from?"   
  
Link took in and let out a deep breath, "All I've ever been told is that my father was killed in some kind of war, and my mother was very sick. She entrusted me to the Deku Tree before she died… That's all I know…"   
  
"…Your father must have also been a fighter… You didn't deserve to be left,…" she teared up a little.   
  
"I don't think about it," he answered.   
  
"You have to sometimes… What do you think they were like? -What do you think they looked like?"   
  
"…I don't know why, but,…" Link also spoke in a half whisper, "I always pictured that I looked more like my father. As if he had the same color hair as I do and stuff… And I always pictured my mom with blank hair, I really don't know why… I would think of her as a skinny, pailer women, because all I was ever told is how she was sick…"   
  
…They sat silent again for a while…   
  
  
  
"Was it fun living as a Kokiri?"   
  
Link softly chuckled and shook his head, "……It was okay in it's ways. I did learn how to take care of myself quickly…"   
  
"You mean in the ways of the forest and how to find food and stuff?"   
  
"Yeah,…but in other ways too."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"……You remember Saria?… She was my best friend and the only one to really stand by me and stick up for me. Everyone wanted to be her friend, especially one guy named Mido… He was the bully of everyone. He really picked on me though… Saria was always nice to everyone, but she was always extra nice to me. The other kids, beside Mido were always nice, but… Saria always told me,…not to worry about him. She and I would always play together. She would came to my house and always yell the same thing up to me, 'yahoo! Link!,'…………   
  
I always knew I was different from everyone else," he spoke even more sadly, "Mido especially always made fun of me. I was the only one without a fairy, so he would constantly pick on me. He would block my path and not let me go past him; he would push me down, and throw things at me; we would always get into fights and the others would have to break us up. I went home dirtied up a lot of times because of him… But Saria never wanted to see me upset. She was…always there for me………"   
  
He began to tear up but never let Zelda notice. "…It wasn't as great there as you would think. Beside Saria, they were all just kids emotionally and never really seemed to realize the importance of kindness and stuff. They were lighthearted though -most of them, that's the good thing, unlike most people out of the forest. That's the real thing I've missed. But still,……I guess I've never had it good. Then of course I had to leave… I'll never get to see her again…"   
  
"You could see her if you wanted to," Zelda said dotingly.   
  
"No… I couldn't ever… Seeing her the way she is… I couldn't see her again the way I am, all grown up. I could only imagine what pain it would cause her. I couldn't bear to see her,…" he hung his head and shut his eyes in pain…   
  
Zelda scooted a little closer to him, "I understand. It would be too painful…for both of you."   
  
Link stayed there, obviously suffering.   
  
He put his hand on his head, his lower palm on his forehead. He opened his eyes, and lifted his head; "I don't want to talk about this anymore."   
  
Zelda giggled trying to cheer him up, "I'm sorry."   
  
He dropped his hand and leaned his head back, "It's always the same…"   
  
"What's always the same?"   
  
"…Nothing…"   
  
Zelda put her head on his shoulder, smiling strangely at him with her teeth showing.   
  
He chuckled at her.   
  
She lifted her head, "Come on Link, let's go to sleep."   
  
She stood up and he followed. She hugged his arm as they started walking to comfort him…   
  
  
  
The next couple of days the two of them continued to have a lot of fun with each other, like they always did. It was Wednesday night after everyone had finished eating, had went into the recreation room for hours, and then bid each other goodnight and went to their rooms for the night (another normal day).   
  
Link went into his room, formally the guest bedroom, tonight.   
  
There was a light tap on his door at around midnight.   
  
The door slightly opened, "Link? Are you awake," Zelda whispered in.   
  
"Yeah, what's wrong, Zelda?"   
  
"Can I come in?"   
  
"Sure; of course you can."   
  
She came in and shut the door. Link always had the shades open at night, so you could see with the moonlight that shinned in.   
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would see if you were still awake."   
  
She sat down on the bed, "You don't mind do you?"   
  
"No, not at all."   
  
Zelda looked at him funny, "How come you're not under the covers? Why are you just under a blanket?" He was on the made bed lying under a blanket on top of it.   
  
"I like it," he answered.   
  
"How come?"   
  
"I don't know; I just don't like being under the covers. It's strange feeling."   
  
"Strange feeling?" She giggled, "More like strange looking."   
  
"But it's comfortable," he lifted some of the blanket up so she could get under, "Come here, try it."   
  
She came under with him…   
  
She sat there for a few seconds, and then started playfully kicking her feet, giggling, "There's a lot of leg room!" She stopped and pulled more of the blanket on her, "You know what?… This is comfortable…"   
  
"I told you! It's not so confining."   
  
Zelda rolled on her side, "I didn't wake you up did I?"   
  
"No,…I was up. Just thinking… I couldn't sleep either…"   
  
She moved over and hugged him, "You're really strange sometimes…"   
  
"So are you…"   
  
"…So tell me, do you like the job? -Really?"   
  
"Actually I do. It's easier then I though it would be. And you know that Renaldo, the second in command -he's a nice guy… "   
  
…They talked for a while until they eventually fell asleep.  
  
About two peaceful, filled weeks past. On Friday night Link again decided to sleep in the woods, and Zelda again joined him. They talked and had fun as they always did, and fell asleep happily.   
  
It was now around noon on Saturday as they casually took another walk through the forest…   
  
"Link," she said, "Can we go this way this time?" She pointed to a path she had never gone before.   
  
"Ah,…well… If you really want to." He didn't seem thrilled about going, but they did.   
  
The trees got larger and more spread out, and the land was even more green and beautiful.   
  
"How come you never took me down here before; it's really nice here."   
  
"I don't know…"   
  
"You know where we're going, right?"   
  
Link nodded, "Of course I do."   
  
"Then where dose this lead to?"   
  
"It'll eventually lead to Termina, but it would take about a day to get there on foot; we won't even come close to seeing it."   
  
"Oh…"   
  
They continued walking until Link suddenly pointed somewhere else, "Lets go this way."   
  
Zelda stopped, looking out into the distance to where they would have kept going, "But Link, I'd like to still keep going this way. It looks even more nice over there."   
  
"…Zelda,…I think we should go this way."   
  
"But why? Is there something dangerous the way we were headed?"   
  
"Well,…no…"   
  
"Then how come you want to go that way?"   
  
"I…I just… I don't know…"   
  
"Is there something wrong?"   
  
He scratched his head, "…No…"   
  
She anxiously began walking where she wanted to go, "Is that an apple tree over there?" Link followed her as she continued into the forest. They continued walking the same path…   
  
"Wow… It's so nice here," Zelda said, eyeing everything she saw. They kept on walking. "Hey…" Zelda mumbled, "What's that?" She ran over to what appeared to be a sunken, weathered, old, stained, headstone-like stone.   
  
Link stayed behind with an almost regretful look on his face as she ran over to the stone to look at it. She could barely make out what was on it: a picture Link and the skull kid had made together years ago after the Majora's Mask incident…   
  
"Link! There's a picture of you and someone!" She looked back at him and laughed, "You had to have done this! But,…who is this; who are you with? When did you do this?"   
  
He eventually made his way over to her…   
  
"That's the skull kid," he said almost mournfully, "He and I did that…"   
  
"…You were friends with him after what happened in Termina… You two spent a lot of time here?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
She bent down and took a better look at it, "You both look happy… Then how come you didn't want to come down here? You must have a lot of good, happy memories here."   
  
"I do… But there are also some bad ones…"   
  
Zelda stood up and faced him, "Like what?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
She took a step closer to him and folded her hands, holding them up to her chest. "What happened Link?" she asked caringly and kindly.   
  
He looked to his right, away from her, "…Something that shouldn't have happened."   
  
She looked at him affectionately, "Was it really bad?"   
  
He looked at her again, sadly, "Yeah…"   
  
Now she looked sad, "What happened?"   
  
He looked back to the stone, "Look at all of it."   
  
He stayed were he was as Zelda reexamined the picture on the stone, "…I don't see anything."   
  
"Look on the other side…"   
  
She went around it and looked at the other side. It too was faded, stained, and hard to make out, but she managed to make out what was on it.   
  
She looked up at Link, unhappily wide-eyed and her mouth ajar, "It says 'R. I. P.'"   
  
He sorrowfully nodded.  
  
She came back over to him, "You didn't write that too,…did you?"   
  
He unhappily smirked and nodded again.   
  
Zelda put a hand to her face, not knowing really what to say, "What…happened?…"   
  
She stayed as Link walked over to the grave and looked at it for a while…   
  
  
  
He then looked up into the sky…   
  
Zelda came behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Is this why he 'had to go'?"   
  
He looked at her a slightly chuckled, "Yeah…"   
  
"Oh,…" she said saddened and concernedly, "How did it happen?"   
  
He looked back down at the grave and sighed, staying silent…   
  
  
  
He then began walking farther into the forest; Zelda simply followed…   
  
  
  
He lead her to a little, broken down, weathered and cracked, practically fallen over hut in the woods. They stopped in front of it. Link forebodingly starred at it, Zelda still by his side. The door was on the ground, it must have fallen of somehow, and the opening was extensively slanted.   
  
"This is where he stayed," Link half whispered. He walked in, Zelda still close behind. It was surprisingly roomy inside, but only a feeling of complete sorrow could be felt in-between these walls. Pictures, also almost worn away, covered the walls.   
  
Link stood there as she looked them all over; there were actually some more pictures of Link and the skull kid around, but most of them where sad pictures. Some were showing butchered dragons, wolfos, and the such bleeding to death with swords and arrows in there sides; others showed the skull kid alone, crying, and soaked and wet in the rain; and still others portrayed him being tortured in other ways; they were all very disturbing and hard to look at.   
  
She looked back at Link, her face showing she felt unsettled.   
  
"I know,…" Link said, "He was…depressed. He seemed to always despise himself…"   
  
Link continued walking in a little farther. He stopped under a low, badly tilted beam that somewhat 'supported' the ceiling. He pointed at it.   
  
Zelda looked up to see that a cut rope was tied to it. Then Link lightly kicked a small bucket under it. Zelda looked at them, uneasy. He watched her trying to understand what he had showed her, but she didn't seem to pick it all up.   
  
So, he turned around, walked a couple feet away, and returned with something. She watched as he slowly raised the rest of the rope; it was a noose.   
  
She gasped and put her hands over her mouth, "Oh my goodness…"   
  
He dropped his arm and then the rope, "I know…"   
  
He walked around her and started looking at the pictures again, shaking his head.   
  
Zelda made her way over to him, sorrowfully…   
  
"Now you know why I didn't want to come over here," Link said, and then walked out.   
  
She followed.   
  
He stopped, staring at the ground outside.   
  
"Link,… How… You had to bury him didn't you,…" as she spoke her words terrified her inside.   
  
He scratched his neck, then began walking again.   
  
He stopped and sat down next to a tree a few feet away from the grave.   
  
Zelda came and sat next to him.   
  
He looked sad, as you could imagine. They sat silent for a while…   
  
"……I tried everything I could to help him," Link spoke. He took in and out a deep breath, "I tried to tell him everything I could to make him feel better… He always said that he wanted to die. He said he was going to slit his wrists, or tie a stone to his leg and jump into the pond…" He looked at the ground, "He said that no one cared about him and that everyone just pretended to. He told me that every friend he had left him, beside these two fairies we knew, Tatle and Teal… It got to the point where whenever I tried to come see him he would yell at me and run away. He would say that I didn't need him and that he didn't want me to lie to him anymore when I said that that wasn't true… Then one day,…as I feared…"   
  
He looked back to the grave, "I had left to get us food early in the morning one day… When I came back, Tatle had been waiting for me. She was shaking,…I knew something had happened… I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't say anything… I followed her to the opening of the hut, where Teal was waiting for us; he was shaking even more then Tatle… I walked in,…slowly,…looking around for him…"   
  
Link shut his eyes, remembering, "I saw something sort of swaying back and forth,…and I knew… I went closer and saw what he had done. There he was,…with the most…awful look on his face I had ever seen anything like before… I remember I had to look away… But I used my sword to cut him down, and then I took the rope off his head… I didn't even have to check for a pulse, he was cold… I carried him over here, and…I lied him down…"   
  
Link opened his eyes again, "And I… I couldn't help but… I just stared at him all day,…" Link had started to tear up, but again suppressed it in front of her, "…I sat here…just thinking about how mad it made me… That he could just…give up… I cried for hours,…just looking at his body… It just…hurt me…so much…… Then finally, at the end of the day, I buried him……… I left these woods afterwards… I've never seen Tatle and Teal since, or this… I wanted to try and forget it…but,…" He miserably chuckled, "Everything always comes back…"   
  
He sat there still remembering everything…   
  
Zelda looked as if she could cry; she had chills go up her spine, thinking about what he said happen and what he did. She couldn't even imagine how horrible it must have been to find your friend had hung himself and then you had to bury him.   
  
"…We really had a lot of fun together,…" Link got out, "It's not fair…" He had to shut his eyes and look away.   
  
Zelda moved next to him and sort of leaned on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."   
  
He stayed silent.   
  
"But at least he's not in pain anymore,…" she teared up, but she didn't hide it at all. Link looked at her and sadly smirked.   
  
He then looked at the ground again, "You have no idea how many times I would have loved to give up…" He held back his tears again, clenching his teeth and speaking almost angrily, "You couldn't even imagine how many times I actually hoped it would just end already…"   
  
Zelda stayed quite.   
  
He made a fist, "………It's not fair………"   
  
He let his hand fall free, and sat still…   
  
Zelda hugged him from the side, but stopped because he didn't seem to want it. She kept a hand on his shoulder, "Life is hard,…I know."   
  
Link quickly stood up and stared at the grave, frustrated.   
  
Zelda stood up next to him.   
  
"You've thought about giving up?" she kindly asked.   
  
He shut his eyes, "Of course I have… I have nothing,…no reason to be…"   
  
He sighed, "I would love for it to all end………"   
  
"You want to die?" Zelda forebodingly questioned.   
  
He looked at her almost coldly…   
  
She began crying and sat back down, with her hands covering her face.   
  
"Why?…" she asked crying, "Why do you want to die?…"   
  
He sat down next to her, silent until her crying quickly stopped a little and she looked back up at him. "I used to beg for them to take me;…beg to die already… I hate everything,…" he again held back the pain, "Nothing good ever happens to me… I've been used, ridiculed, and have to fight to just get through another day……… It would be so nice if it stopped…"   
  
Zelda put her head in her hands and started crying again. It really hurt Link to see her cry; he took in some deep breaths and simply pushed his sorrows into himself, as he always did, to make it 'go away'.   
  
She stopped crying a little and lifted her head again; she tried to contain herself.   
  
"I'm sorry Zelda, I didn't mean to make you cry, but that's how I feel…… I've thought about it, but I've never even considered killing myself or anything, after what he did. I've been a fighter since I was just a kid; I couldn't allow myself to just give up. I've pulled myself this far……" He took a breath, "I can't just…give up…………"   
  
Zelda sort of smiled, still upset.   
  
Link came closer to her to comfort her. She hugged him, and he lightly hugged her back.   
  
"Please don't ever do anything," she said, still teary eyed.   
  
"I'm not going to…"   
  
She hugged him stronger, "You've been fighting all your life…" She began crying again, "You have to stay strong; don't ever give up…" She stayed there and hugged him for a while until she calmed down…   
  
"I've always known that with good comes bad; there is no such thing as just 'good' and 'bad'," Link said, "I know that from my pain I've become more sensitive and understanding, but that just makes me weaker…" He softly chuckled, dolefully, "I know I see things other people don't, and it's always made me feel so much different……… I've always hoped that,…" he took a sorrowful breath, "It would get better some day,……but it always just gets worse…"   
  
"But Link," Zelda said happier, "It is getting better. My father gave you a really good job! And you and I have been having fun, right?" she said affectionately, trying to cheer him up.   
  
She let go of him and looked at his face, "You do like it here, don't you?…"   
  
He sadly smiled.   
  
"…Am I that bad to be around?"   
  
"……No, Zelda… I like it here; I like being with you."   
  
"Then why are you telling me how miserable you are?"   
  
He looked away to his right.   
  
Zelda waited for an answer…   
  
"…I don't know. I guess I'm just upset about everything." He looked sad.   
  
Zelda grinned, "You got to see Epona and me since you came back. You know how much Epona cares about you, and so do I. I told you I didn't like it when you said that you thought you where a fool and a bum; do you really think it's any better to want to be dead?! …I truly think that everyone has to face hardships in their life. It's when you pull through them that you realize why it all happened… Unfortunately, I think when the skull kid comes back to earth to live again,…he'll have to face the same things over until he dose pull though it… Right now he's resting………… I truly haven't had a good life so far either," she teared up again, "But I always hope for the best and just want everyone to be happy, including myself -who wants to be sad?… I always thought that if your childhood wasn't good you'd learn from your mistakes quickly and your adulthood would be better; and if your adulthood is bad, it's because you didn't have the pain you needed when you were a child… You are a wonderful person, and,…" a tear rolled down here face, "You don't deserve the pain you're going though." She wiped the tear off her face, "It isn't fair. But to be honest… You are sensitive, I know you are, and I understand how it can make you feel weaker. I also know what it's like to be different from everybody else; it hurts me to feel so much different then everyone. I like it when people are kind to each other, and caring. I hate seeing people be mean to each other all the time; a lot of people are just stupid!… That's why I like you so much, because you're 'different', like me. I hate to hear you talk like this… I understand…"   
  
Link smiled, "I know you do, that's why I told you all that stuff. But,…you don't know all I've seen. I know if you went though it,…well, you'd probably know…"   
  
He stood up, "I hate this. I wish I had some of the things you did; I wish I wasn't so stupid…"   
  
She stood up, "You're not, you've just been though a lot,…I can tell."   
  
She walked over to the grave and looked at it again, trying to imagine exactly how Link must have felt that day when he found the skull kid; it was so terrible…   
  
He walked up behind her and looked at the grave. He put his hands over his nose and mouth and thought to himself, I hope you are resting…in peace. I hope you're okay up there.   
  
He took some breaths and wiped the tears out of his eyes before Zelda could notice; she didn't know.   
  
…After another five minutes or so Zelda stood back up and spoke to the grave, "Rest well." She seemed upset; she knew he was Link's friend.   
  
Out of the blue, Link started hysterically laughing.   
  
Then Zelda couldn't help but start laughing too, "Why are we laughing?"   
  
After he had put himself back together, he said, "I'm sorry." He softly sniffled, "I was just thinking about how I first met him. It's kind of strange how I end up only making good friends with people I help…"   
  
"How did you meet?"   
  
"Well,…" he began as they started walking away, "He got Tatle and Teal to make me fall off Epona. Then he stole the ocarina and took off with her…"   
  
…He continued telling her the whole story as they walked back to the castle.   
  
…That night it went as usual. They ended up staying in Zelda's room, drawing pictures for themselves (there really wasn't a lot to do). They surprised each other; they where both actually pretty good artists. Link in particular made some odd pictures, saying that they were creatures he had seen in the other lands. Zelda ended up keeping them and hanging some up on her wall; she was fascinated by them.   
  
  
  
A couple more days went by, and it was Tuesday. During the day, around noonish, Link had gone to Lon Lon Ranch to help Talon again. But after he was done, Malon had asked him if he wanted to have lunch with her. He agreed, thinking 'why not,' and they spent a couple hours together. She was really getting flirtatious with him today. But afterwards he took Epona for a run and then returned to the castle.   
  
Again, the day went by and everyone had gone to their rooms for the night. This time Link ended up knocking at Zelda's door at around midnight.   
  
He creaked open the door, "Zelda?"   
  
She immediately answered, "Come in Link!"   
  
He walked in and shut the door. Then he noticed that she wasn't under the covers, but lied on top of the bed with a blanket on top of her, like Link did, hugging the stuffed turtle.   
  
"What's this?" he said a little sarcastically, "You're not under the covers?"   
  
She pulled the blanket up to her face; "I was starting to really like it like this."   
  
He sat down next to her, "You love the blankets."   
  
She laughed and threw some of the blanket so he could get under.   
  
They sat still for a while…   
  
"You know Malon and I had lunch together today," Link casually stated.   
  
"Oh really," she said turning to look at him, "How was it? Any good?"   
  
He made a face, "Not really… She kept trying to get close to me."   
  
"She tried to kiss you?" she played with him.   
  
"…Yeah,…and she kept flirting with me…"   
  
"Well look at you Link; you are a handsome guy. And now everyone knows you're going the be the chief of the military; you would be a hard offer to refuse."   
  
He made an even stranger face, "What? Well,…I have met a lot of other guys who aren't very nice…"   
  
"Like I said."   
  
Link kicked his foot. "I believe I'm going to gag," he joked.   
  
Zelda laughed. "And you have a lot of stories to tell,…" she said.   
  
They sat quite for a moment…   
  
"Do you want to help me pick stuff from the garden again," Zelda asked.   
  
"You're going to dry herbs again?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Sure! I like doing that; it's interesting to watch how the plants grow back after you cut them… I guess I just like nature."   
  
"…How do you know so much about herbs anyway Link? I learned a lot from Impa and reading in the library, but you seem to know some things I never heard of before."   
  
"…When I was overseas I met a someone who taught me some things."   
  
"Who was that?" she asked, curious (she was always interested in what he had to say)   
  
"Her name was Lorraine. She really helped me out, and I picked up a lot of information from her."   
  
"Lorraine?"   
  
"Yeah, she's a witch…that found me, and helped me…"   
  
"How?"   
  
"I was in trouble."   
  
"You, in trouble?! What happened?"   
  
He shut his eyes remembering every detail, "It was winter; in the cold, snowy months. I hadn't gotten used to the town's environment; much of everything was different in ways, compared with here. I didn't anticipate that and started to starve. I had no more rupees so I ended up actually knocking on people's doors and asking for food in desperation. I only got the door slammed in my face… I was forced to steal food, I had no other choice. But still, it wasn't enough to survive on; it just ended up wasting more energy getting the food then the food actually replaced. I felt so awful; I just lied there not wanting to move… I sat there one time, starring, and noticed a rabbit. I went to shoot it with an arrow, but I felt so weak that I couldn't even keep my arm straight, I was shaking so much… I remember just staring up at the sky as my body felt numb; I practically felt paralyzed. It got to the point to where I had to decide whether to get up and waist my energy looking for food, or just sit around and sleep to save it. I really didn't expect to make it… Luckily I didn't get sick, and I stumbled into Lorraine's backyard, not knowing it was anybody's backyard… She found me back there, in the woods, and helped me right away. She insisted that I come inside with her and 'have a nice, big meal!'… She was so nice to me when no one else was… She also told me that because she was a witch, that most of the townspeople weren't nice to her either… We ended up becoming good friends. I came around every so often and she would show me all about herbs, potions, and brews and stuff. I mean I owed her my life, and she was so kind to me… All she ever asked for in return is, well,…nothing. She said that making an old lady happy was good enough as I gift… She was really so kind to me in that awful town,…Gathown -I'd never want to go there again, besides to see her. You wouldn't believe how different it is overseas; the people are a lot crueler to each other… There were a couple strip pubs in Gathown too, so you can imagine how many stupid, randy people hung around at night; I also saw so many people selling their drugs it isn't even funny! I saw a lot of people yelling and arguing with each other; there's a lot of horrible people there…"   
  
…They continued talked on for hours.  
  
Chapter Ten: What's Wrong?  
  
  
  
The next night Link walked into the kitchen starring at something in his hand. He held them up for Zelda and Impa to see, "Look at this! This is what I've earned in a week!" he said surprised. It was 650 rupees.   
  
The king walked in behind him, seeing the rupees, "You got your pay I see." He sat down.   
  
"This is too much!" Link said to the king, "This much for a week here and at the ranch?!" He placed 400 rupees on the table in front of the king, "Here, I want you to keep this -for letting me stay and for food."   
  
"Link," he pushed them back, "You are our guest! You need not pay for your stay!"   
  
"No, take it. I want you to."   
  
"No, Link."   
  
"Yes. I don't feel right just slacking out, I want to pay rent, and help with the food."   
  
"Yeah," Impa cut in, "You do eat a lot of food."   
  
Zelda laughed.   
  
"You know since Linden is still at work that isn't even the full pay yet" the king added.   
  
"Then what is?" Link asked.   
  
"900."   
  
"900?!! Woow, woow, woow, woow, woow… Wooow!…"   
  
Zelda laughed again.   
  
"No way, I want you take at least half of it and keep it as my pay for rent and food."   
  
"Are you sure? You know I don't really need the rupees…"   
  
"Yes, take it. It would make me feel better."   
  
"How about we take 50 rupees for rent a month and 250 for food a month. I'll deduct 300 rupees from your pay every month; is that good?"   
  
"No… Take half of it; what am I going to do with 600 rupees a month?! Take 600."   
  
"600! Link, I really don't need-"   
  
"-No take it; all of it!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, positive. You let me stay here with no rent and as much food as I want; I don't need all these rupees."   
  
The king smiled, "You sure are a generous man."   
  
"…So are you…"   
  
Another nice, normal week for them went by, it was Monday night. This time Zelda was outside in the castle garden lying down near the steps looking up at the sky. It was quite and no one was around (besides some guards a whiles away).   
  
Everyone had bid goodnight and had went to their rooms; about an hour after that is when Zelda came down into the garden. She lied there thinking about all the things Link had told her. Besides the stories he told her about the skull kid (Majora's Mask), Lorraine, and a lot of the creatures he encountered, he had also ended up telling her a lot of other things too…   
  
How he lived inspired her…   
  
After the things she has been though, she had honestly also felt depressed, although she never thought about wanting to die, herself. She always hoped that her life would change somehow. She just wished things would get better… She stayed there thinking…   
  
Upstairs, Link had knocked on Zelda's door and noticed she wasn't there. He went down into the thrown room and saw that she was outside, like he guessed she would be. So, he headed outside to see what she was up to…   
  
'CLANG- SLLLLLLO;' Zelda heard a slight harsh, almost ringing sound. She looked around but didn't see anything that could have made that sound…   
  
She continued thinking to herself again…   
  
Link had used his hook shot to pull himself on the small arch above where Zelda lied down; he was lucky she looked the other way as he reeled himself in.   
  
He leaned his head over to see her.   
  
She sighed and shut her eyes, "I'm stuck here, no matter what. I guess it could be worse,…" she whispered to herself.   
  
Link sat watching her for a while, and listening as she talked to herself…   
  
She sat up and held her legs close to her chest, still staring up at the stars, "I wish it wasn't so bad… Why do I have to do this; why… I just hope it gets better…"   
  
She put her head on her knees and sat there for a while.   
  
Link looked on; he could tell she was hurting… Then she got up and went back inside the castle…   
  
Link used the hook shot again to eventually reel himself into the upstairs balcony in the recreation room. He raced back into his room…   
  
Not to long after he heard Zelda quietly go back into her room. He couldn't help but wonder what she was upset about…  
  
  
  
The next night Zelda had gone back down into the garden again. Link too used his hook shot the reel himself closer to her without her knowing he was there.   
  
She sat there on the steps with her hands holding her head up. So looked so unhappy.   
  
After a few hours though, she eventually went back into the castle again (and so did he). He couldn't figure out what was wrong…  
  
  
  
The nights went by and Link saw her go down to the garden as the days passed.   
  
It was now Friday night. This time Link couldn't help himself; he wanted to know what was wrong.   
  
From where he was outside, he reeled himself somewhere across the garden to take ground again; he wanted it to seem like he had walked downstairs and into the garden like she had…   
  
She looked up at him as he walked closer to him. She put her head back down after she realized it was him.   
  
"Hi, Zelda," he said innocently, "Can I join you?"   
  
She slightly nodded, and he sat down next to her on the steps.   
  
"You're usually not outside like this," he said cheerily, "Is something wrong? You couldn't sleep?" He acted as if he didn't know she had been coming out every night so far.   
  
She sighed, "I don't want to talk about it Link."   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned by now.   
  
She shook her head.   
  
Link scooted closer to her and put his hand on her back, "What's wrong?"   
  
She shook her head again, "I really don't want to talk about it…"   
  
"But, Zelda… I'm just concerned…"   
  
She looked at him, "I know. That's kind of you…"   
  
She looked back at the ground, "I just really don't want to talk about it."   
  
"Are you sure?" he still sat there.   
  
"It involves my father,…that's all. Something he said… If you don't mind, Link," she said standing up, "I think I'll go back to my room now."   
  
He stood up, "Well, if you want to talk about it, you know you can tell me…"   
  
She left…   
  
Link soon followed her, giving her space…   
  
She had gone into her room…   
  
Link just stood outside the door, trying to figure out what was wrong; he hated to see her upset… Then he heard a slight sobbing -she had started to cry. It shattered his heart to see her cry, but he didn't want to cause her more problems, so he simply went into his room…  
  
  
  
Saturday night eventually came, and, unfortunately, Zelda still seemed upset all day. She barely spoke a word to Link. She just seemed to want to be alone. Link couldn't understand…   
  
He ended up spending the day with Epona (and Malon for awhile). He stayed at the castle this time to sleep, he was worried. But nothing happened, nothing at all…  
  
  
  
The next day Link went into Zelda's room in the morning, around 8 o'clock, to wake her up like Impa some times did.   
  
She just rolled over and hid her head under the blanket.   
  
Link went and shut the door.   
  
He then sat down next to her, "Please tell me wants wrong," he said, "I can't stand seeing you upset like this. It's not me is it?"   
  
She rolled over to see him and only peaked her eyes out.   
  
He chuckled as he saw only her eyes peering out.   
  
She quickly covered her eyes again.   
  
"I'm sorry, you looked funny with only your eyes just sticking out like that."   
  
She showed her eyes again; Link chuckled.   
  
"I'm sorry,…" Zelda affectionately said, "It's not your fault…"   
  
Link put his hand on her shoulder, "Then tell me what's wrong. You know I just to help."   
  
She giggled.   
  
"What?"   
  
"…I was thinking of how you wouldn't tell me how you felt, and now I'm not telling you how I feel,…" she said.   
  
He smiled at her, "I did tell you though…"   
  
She took her head out from under the blanket.   
  
"So what did your father tell you?"   
  
She looked sad, "…A long time ago he explained to me what being a princess was all about. Most of it was good, like helping the people, but… He also told me that one day I would have a child of my own to keep the royal family going on for even longer, like he had, and all the others before him had… It's just… After Derek especially…" She sighed, "I just really wish I didn't have to live this way… I wish I wasn't forced to stay here all my life; my whole life revolves around this place. I must do this; I have to do this… I just feel so trapped, like I have no say in what happens… I know I'm going to have to get married, or at least have a child… What if I don't want to? I'm going to be forced to…"   
  
Link smiled, "Zelda… Why are you suddenly thinking of this?"   
  
"…My father was talking to some other king a couple days ago… I know he's going to want to have another prince come 'court me' or something; I don't want to!"   
  
Link laughed, "I'm sure he wouldn't be like Derek."   
  
"That's not the point! I just don't really want to have to do all those things…"   
  
"You'll never be forced to do anything… Zelda,…" he shook his head, "I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but ah…" He wiped his face with his hand, "A long time ago, when I was still in Kokiri… I remember I was having this fight with Saria… I was telling her how stupid her fairy was, and that I didn't want one; I didn't need one…"   
  
He laughed, "I was yelling at Leona, her fairy, for making me feel like I wasn't normal, you know, for not having a fairy of my own… I started bawling like a baby, and then Saria comforted me. She told me not to worry about it. She said that I was special for not having one, and that didn't make me bad…"   
  
He laughed again, "She told me not to worry about what the other kids were saying and to just be myself. I think I said something like, 'shut up! You'd never understand, everyone likes you…' She said that that wasn't what made her happy; being herself and not worrying about what they said made her happy. Then I said how unfair it was how I had to be forced to live differently from everybody else… She said that I wasn't forced to; that's just how it happened… She said that I shouldn't worry about anything and that if I did it would just get worse… She said that I should take it day by day… And that's what I'm going to tell you… Don't worry about what's going to happen in the future; you have no idea how things are going to happen, so don't worry about it now! I mean look at me! -I didn't know that I would end up being this 'great, legendary hero,' in fact, I never thought I would do anything like that!… You can't plan the future if you don't know what's going to happen; for example, do you know where you'll be exactly three years from now?"   
  
"No…"   
  
"So you shouldn't worry about it!…… To tell you the truth, I don't think you should worry about things like that… Honestly………I've thought about that kind of stuff before, but……I always just end up making everything worse… I thought about what I would be like if I ever got married and had a family… I think I used to think about it because I wished I knew what it was like to have a family, but then I realized that I shouldn't worry about it because if I did I'd probably end up more miserable; I could of ended up with just about anybody, and absolutely hate it!… I don't think you want to be miserable about your husband if you forced yourself to get married, do you?"   
  
"Well of course not… They do say love comes around when you're not looking for it. I don't want to have to think about it anyway."   
  
"Then don't! I sure don't like thinking about it! Besides…I couldn't imagine giving myself to someone like that -But anyway… It's kind of funny isn't it? -How you and I are so different but so much the same. I mean, you're born into royalty with a place to forever stay, while I'm born outside somewhere and given away without a family at all… You have every possession you could want, every person is nice to you on the street, every reason to be happy, and…look at me; I have none of those either. But then you look at the one thing we do have in common, besides the whole triforce thing: we were both lonely and needed a friend; that's the one thing you didn't have and I didn't have anymore… You really are the best friend I've ever had… I just want you to be happy -so stop worrying about this stuff and get up!!"   
  
Zelda giggled, "I'm sorry, you're right: I shouldn't worry about things I don't know yet…"   
  
"It's like trying to picture how you'll die; unless you kill yourself, you should focus on what's going on right now and not think about stupid things you don't even know yet; it'll just make you go insane…"   
  
She giggled again…   
  
She sat up, "I'm sorry…"   
  
He laughed, and Zelda hugged him. He hugged her back.   
  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" Link excitedly stood up, "It is going to start getting cold again soon. Why don't we go to the lake and take a swim? I know you like that!"   
  
She grinned, "Okay, but I want to eat first."   
  
"And you think I don't? -Come on, let's go!"   
  
…I don't think I have to go on and explain to you how the day went; they had a lot of fun…  
  
The following night, Zelda was in her room under the blanket on her bed. It was still rather early, and Zelda had her door open, so Link went it and sat down next to her.   
  
He plopped on the bed and lied down at her feet, moaning and holding his stomach, "I can't keep eating like this!"   
  
Zelda sat up.   
  
"…I swear, I have to have gained like twenty pounds since I've been here."   
  
Zelda patted him on his stomach, "Well that's okay, you were kind of skinny, especially after you got sick."   
  
Link chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."   
  
"Just don't continue eating so much. You're like a dog when you eat; it's like you eat everything on your plate in fear that it's your last meal."   
  
Link chuckled, "Well that's how I'm used to eating -like it's my last meal."   
  
Zelda looked at him saddened…   
  
Link sat up, "So… Are you cold? Why are you in here anyway?"   
  
"I was tired…"   
  
"Oh… -Do you want me to leave?"   
  
"No," she smiled.   
  
Link got up and went into her closet, taking out the checkerboard, "You wanna play?" She grinned and they set up the board…  
  
Chapter Eleven: Link's Worst Fear   
  
The weeks of enjoyment went by; it was nearing the end of October. Everyone was now preparing for Halloween on Tuesday, but suddenly Link was feeling down again.   
  
It was Thursday night when he silently ate dinner then went strait to his room for the night.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Impa asked Zelda.   
  
"I don't know," Zelda answered, "He's been acting strangely for a couple days now… I hope he's okay."   
  
"Why don't you talk to him," her father suggested, "I don't like seeing him so blue."   
  
"I wonder what's bothering him," Impa added.   
  
Zelda sat with them in the recreation room, looking bothered.   
  
"Yeah, why don't you see what's bugging him," Impa said.   
  
"Tell him to come out here," the king added.   
  
Zelda got up and went to his room.   
  
She lightly knocked on the door. It was locked, so she called to him, "Link? Can I come in?"   
  
There was no answer…   
  
"Link?!…"   
  
Still no answer…   
  
"Link, are you okay?!"   
  
Again, no answer…   
  
"…I'm worried, Link, can I please come in?"   
  
Still again, no answer…   
  
"Are you in there?!"   
  
"I'm here,…" he finnally answered.   
  
"Then why won't you let me in?"   
  
"I'm busy,…" he sounded mad.   
  
"Link…"   
  
"I'm busy!"   
  
"Oh… I'm sorry… Can I come back later?"   
  
No answer…   
  
She put her head against the door, "Link?…"   
  
No answer…   
  
She went back into the recreation room…   
  
"What did he say?" Impa asked.   
  
"He said that he was busy…"   
  
"Busy doing what?!" the king spoke, "Tell him to come out here with us!"   
  
"Then maybe you should, he told me he was busy…"   
  
So the king got up and went to his door, "Link?! Are you there?"   
  
"Yeah, what?" he answered.   
  
"Why don't you join us out here; we'd enjoy your company!"   
  
Link unlocked the door and opened it.   
  
"Hey! There you are!" the king cheered, "Now come on out with us!"   
  
They walked out into the recreation room…   
  
"Hi Link!" Impa called out.   
  
He sat next to Zelda with a hardened face.   
  
"Are you okay," Zelda asked him.   
  
He looked at her, a little sadly, and looked down again…   
  
"So Link," the king said, "Are you going to help us out with the candy on Halloween?"   
  
"I don't know,…" he answered drearily.   
  
"It's always so much fun! I remember when Zelda used to dress up… Remember the one year she dressed up like a zoran?" he directed at Impa.   
  
Impa laughed, "Yes, I do; she looked so cute…"   
  
Zelda folded her arms, "That was years ago…"   
  
"But you were so cute! And I remember when one of the younger zorans saw you and started following you around."   
  
"Impa!" Zelda laughed, "Stop it…"   
  
"Yeah," the king jumped in, "That little zoran boy followed you all around town!"   
  
"Dad…"   
  
"I think he liked you."   
  
"Dad!…"   
  
Link couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.   
  
"How come you don't dress up anymore my princess," the king continued, "Are you too old now? Is it embarrassing?"   
  
"No, it's not embarrassing…"   
  
"I think it's not as much fun in it as there was before," Impa implied.   
  
"I'll dress up if you do," Zelda directed at Impa.   
  
"Me, dress up?! Are you kidding?!… What if Link dressed up?…"   
  
Link looked up… They all looked at him inquisitively…   
  
"Me?" he said, "Why would I want to dress up?"   
  
"If you do, I will," Zelda told him.   
  
Everyone waited for his answer…   
  
"I don't think so…"   
  
"Why?!" the king asked, "It's fun!"   
  
"Then you dress up!"   
  
"Me?!" the king laughed, "I haven't dressed up in so many years I couldn't even count! I'm not going to get dressed up!"   
  
"Come on daddy," Zelda encouraged, "I'll get dressed up if you do."   
  
Everyone waited for an answer…   
  
"Well… I'll only get dressed up if Impa dose."   
  
They looked at her…   
  
"I said no! Now come on… We were trying to get Link to get dressed up!"   
  
They looked at him…   
  
He held up his hands, "Hey, don't look at me! I said that I wasn't going to!"   
  
"…Have you ever dressed up?" Zelda asked him.   
  
"Well…"   
  
She jumped on his back, "Come on, Link… You have to get dressed up at least once! Pleeeaaase?…"   
  
A smile came to his face.   
  
"Pleeeaase Link? I'll dress up if you dress up with me…"   
  
"…………What would I dress up like?" he forebodingly asked.   
  
She laughed, "Like anything you want!"   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"How about me?" the king joked. Everyone laughed, "Or even worst, how about Impa?" Impa pretended to look offended but quickly laughed some more with the rest of them.   
  
"So you'll do it?" Zelda eagerly asked.   
  
"As long as I don't look like an idiot,…I guess…"   
  
Zelda sat back down giggling.   
  
"So, speaking of Halloween," Impa spoke, "Has Amelia got all we need?"   
  
"I believe she dose…" They continued speaking for a while…   
  
  
  
It reached 10 o' clock and everyone was tired. The king stood up, "Well,…I think we all should retire for the night." They all agreed and said their goodnights.   
  
"Goodnight daddy!" Zelda said as he closed his door.   
  
"Goodnight my princess. Goodnight Link."   
  
"Goodnight…"   
  
He shut his door; Impa had already shut her door. Link and Zelda stood in the hallway.   
  
"Link,…what were you doing in your room earlier anyway?"   
  
His face went somber, "Nothing…"   
  
"Link,…is something wrong? -You haven't been yourself lately."   
  
"I'm fine," he said, suddenly mad. He walked down to his room, "Goodnight, Zelda." He shut the door…   
  
Zelda found it very strange for him to be acting this way. But she went to bed…  
  
  
  
The next day Link had gone to work, and then stayed out all day with Epona. He returned at around 9 o' clock. He really seemed down; Impa said that she thought something was bothering him, and you could tell there was.   
  
Everyone was still up when he returned. They all made sure he had something to eat, but he seemed really unhappy. He sat there and slowly ate his food, and not even all of it! -Which is rare for him.   
  
The king sat next to him, "Is something wrong?"   
  
Link shook his head.   
  
Impa put her hands on his shoulders, "Are you sure?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
Zelda had stayed in the other room.   
  
"Is it something with work?" the king asked.   
  
Link shook his head, "Everything's fine…"   
  
They both knew he was lying to them…   
  
"Well if there is ever anything wrong, you can surly tell me in assurance," the king said standing up; then he left.   
  
"Same here," Impa added and then joined the others back in the recreation room…   
  
"I think he just wants to be alone," Impa told them, "We shouldn't bother him."   
  
…10 o' clock came around and Link had stayed in the kitchen, alone. Impa and Zelda's father went in and said goodnight to Link. Zelda went and went over to him. She took one side of Link's face in her hand and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Link." They then left and went to their rooms for the night.   
  
Eventually Link headed to his room as well. Zelda had left her door open and he stopped in front of it, "Goodnight Zelda." He walked into his room and Zelda came running after him.   
  
He turned around and looked at her, almost coldly, "What?"   
  
She timidly came closer to him, "I don't want to go through this again,…please tell me what's wrong?"   
  
He sat down of his bed, "Nothing's wrong."   
  
She sat down in front of him, "I know something is wrong… I just want you to tell me."   
  
He refused to look at her, "I can't…"   
  
"Why Link, is it that bad?"   
  
"…I just can't…"   
  
She used her hands to make him look at her. "Why?…" she asked kindly and caringly, like always, "You know I'm just concerned."   
  
"…You seem to really care sometimes… I don't want to hurt you…"   
  
She took her hands back, "You don't want to hurt me? ……Link,…… Nothing you could ever say would hurt me…"   
  
He looked away from her again, "I just can't…"   
  
She came closer to him, gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "You can tell me anything… It's when you tell me nothing that you hurt me…"   
  
She kissed him on the cheek again, and then stood up and walked to the door.   
  
"Goodnight Link," she shut the door and went to her room…   
  
They both the eventually fell asleep for the night…   
  
  
  
The following day Impa and Zelda's father had asked her if she had talked to Link; she told them no. They too seemed concerned. Over the few months that had gone by they had grown to care for Link like he was part of the family. The king, surprisingly, found it really easy to talk to him; he in particular was wondering what was wrong. But Zelda had no answers for them; she too was worried…   
  
Link had again stayed out all day and returned back late. They all again made sure he ate and tried to cheer him up. He was still depressed, partly ignoring them. So, they again left him to be by himself.   
  
They all had begun to feel a bit depressed themselves and turned in early that night. They all said goodnight to each other, then Link, and went to their rooms for the night…   
  
  
  
It was nearly 1 o' clock and Zelda sat up, not being able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Link… Then she herd Link walking, into his room she guessed…   
  
Then there was a knock at her door. She anxiously jumped up and opened the door to him. He just stood there starring past her.   
  
"Hi Link. What's up?"   
  
He dolefully looked at her, "Can I come in?"   
  
She moved out of the way, "Of course you can."   
  
Link slowly came and stood there as she shut her door. Then she sat down on the bed. Link walked next to it…   
  
"I was thinking about what you said,…" he said despondently.   
  
She gestured for him to sit down in front of her, and he did.   
  
He sat spiritlessly as he looked at her. "…I don't want to offend you… It's just hard for me to talk about some things…"   
  
She moved a little closer to him and held his face with her hand like she always did, "I know, but you can tell me anything. I would never do anything to hurt you."   
  
He slightly smiled…   
  
He took a breath, "………It's not that I don't like it here -I do… All of you have made me feel so welcome, and…I honestly haven't felt so happy in literally years,…especially because of your friendship……… I just can't allow myself to feel that way anymore; it's too much…… I'm starting to feel so comfortable,…I can't allow myself to…"   
  
"You can't allow yourself to be happy?" Zelda asked affectionately.   
  
He took another miserable breath, "……I know it won't last -something bad always happens to me when I let my guard down like this…… I don't want to……… I can't do it to myself… I couldn't take it……… I think I should leave…"   
  
"The castle? You're going to stay here in Hyrule, right?"   
  
He again took a breath, "Yeah,…the castle…"   
  
"Well that's okay Link, you could stay in the woods and just come here to work and have fun with me if you want. If that would make you feel better, sure, that's fine…"   
  
She spoke so compassionately, amorously, fondly, and tenderly that Link couldn't help but feel better as he spoke to her…   
  
"……I……" He took another sorrowful breath, "……I don't even know if I could stand being with you anymore…"   
  
Zelda looked at him saddened, "Why?…"   
  
"……I have so much fun with you,……I don't want to…"   
  
He shut his eyes in an obvious amount of suffering and he looked saddened and wretchedly deficient in a way Zelda had never seen him before…   
  
He took in another breath, trying to hold back the extreme pain…   
  
Zelda came closer to him and hugged him, her cheek on his cheek. "It's okay,…" she whispered lovingly.   
  
He lightly hugged her back.   
  
"You can tell me…"   
  
He took another breath, "I can't do this anymore……… I can't take it anymore…… It hurts too much,……" his voice had begun to sway.   
  
Zelda gently caressed his face be slowly moving her thumb back and forth against his cheek. "What hurts?…"   
  
He took yet another breath, "My chest,…it always hurts… I feel like I have a thirty-pound weight on it all the time…… I can't take it anymore…"   
  
He began to hug her stronger; she could feel him starting to shake.   
  
She held him closer, "Oh, come here, it's okay…" She kissed him on the cheek a couple times…   
  
He sat silent…   
  
She could actually see some goose bumps on his neck; he was in a severe amount of pain…   
  
"It's okay,…" she spoke, "Talk to me…"   
  
He really couldn't hold it in anymore but still held out a little; he had to let some of it out…   
  
Zelda felt a tear come down his face. It really alarmed her and chill went down her spine. "Oh, Link,…" she held his face to hers and caressed his neck with her thumb, "It's okay…"   
  
She kissed him on his cheek. She could feel him breathing irregularly.   
  
"I can't do this anymore,…" he said, "…I don't want to be in pain anymore,…" he softly began to cry and hold Zelda even more tightly; as did she with him.   
  
"It's okay,…" she consoled him.   
  
She had begun to tear up; seeing such a person cry ate her up inside; she knew what immense pain he must be in.   
  
Now she could hear and feel him crying in her grip.   
  
"I don't,…" he sniffled, "…I don't want to be alone anymore,……" he said slightly crying, "You don't know how hard it is……"   
  
Zelda grabbed the blanket right next to her and put it on them. She whispered, "Come here,…" still holding him tightly.   
  
He stopped crying as he lied down with her under it.   
  
She moved up a little so that Link's head was at her chest.   
  
She gently pulled his head just under her neck, saying, "It's okay, come here…"   
  
He almost instantly hugged her tightly around her waist and back.   
  
She kissed his forehead a couple times and caressed his neck again…   
  
He started to cry again, "It's so…cold all the time,…" he sniffled and took in some small breaths between his words, "It hurts so much……"   
  
He really began sobbing, "………I doesn't matter what I do, everything gets worse… I just want it to go away… I can't……I can't take it anymore…… So many people have been so mean to me… No one,………No one has ever…… No one has ever stayed with me… Everyone just leaves……………"   
  
He truly began weeping, "………I can't take it… I don't want to fight anymore… I hurts so much…… I've tried so hard…… I just can't do it anymore……"   
  
He held even more tightly to her and cried his heart out…   
  
  
  
When he finally stopped crying, Zelda spoke half crying herself, "I know how hard it is to be alone all the time… I know you don't want to feel bad anymore…"   
  
This time Link moved up so Zelda had her face just under his neck.   
  
She immediately held him and began weeping, "I don't want to have to stay here all my life, I…I just wish I could be happy… It's so hard…… I don't want you to feel bad either… You don't deserve to be sad……"   
  
Now he consoled her as she cried; she cried as much as Link had…   
  
When she stopped crying she moved up to align with his face. They embraced each other, holding their faces together…   
  
"I'm sorry,…" Zelda said still teary eyed.   
  
Link began crying again; Zelda kissed him on the cheek a few more times, and then quickly joined him… They lied there for hours comforting each other, until they finally both cried themselves to sleep…   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
In the morning, at 10 o' clock, Impa opened Zelda's door to wake her. She saw the two of them and started to close the door when the king came almost running down the hall, "Impa do you know where the silver…"   
  
-Impa put her finger to her mouth to shush him.   
  
"What?" he whispered coming closer to her.   
  
"Look," she pointed into the bedroom.   
  
The king looked in on them.   
  
Impa softly laughed, "I remember when I found them sleeping just like that years ago when we went to Labrynna… Don't they look cute?…"   
  
"They slept like that in Labrynna? When?"   
  
Impa shut the door and they walked away talking…  
  
  
  
The door shutting suddenly woke Link up and he moved his head, waking Zelda up…   
  
They both let go of each other a little to look at each other…   
  
Zelda tiredly giggled, "Mmmnn…… Do you feel better now?"   
  
Link slightly smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I…you know, I didn't want to do that," he told her.   
  
She smiled, "It's okay, I've already done it in front of you a bunch of times… It's good that you let it out…"   
  
He looked away from her.   
  
"…I have more respect for someone who shows their feelings."   
  
He looked sad again…   
  
Zelda came closer and hugged him, "I promise I won't leave. I'll stay here for you…"   
  
Link held her face even closer to him; those words felt so good to hear…   
  
They stayed there for a few minutes until he let her go…   
  
"It's just,…" Link spoke, "So many people have done things to me. I don't want to have to live like this anymore; just roaming around… I've never had anywhere I felt I belonged…"   
  
She kissed his cheek, "I know, I understand now… You just never told me before…"   
  
After another hour of just lying there together, Zelda got up, "Link, stay right here, okay?" She left the room and returned minutes later.   
  
Link sat up. Zelda grabbed his hand, "Okay, come on Link; come have some breakfast with me. Today you're off work; I asked my father if you could take today off and he said it would be fine! -I just told him you needed some time off. So now, you and I can spent the whole day together…"   
  
Link stood up.   
  
"…We can decide what we'll dress up as, ooor…maybe we could go riding or something!…"   
  
Link still looked sad.   
  
Zelda kissed him on the cheek.   
  
He smiled, "Thanks Zelda…"   
  
She quickly hugged him again, "Don't worry about it -now come on! -Lets eat!"   
  
…They spent the whole day together having fun and being happy; everything was back to normal again. Link was surprised at how good it felt to have that off his chest…  
  
Chapter Twelve: To Know What It's Like  
  
It was Tuesday, Halloween day!   
  
After the king, Impa, Zelda, and Link ate, they prepared all the candy and such for later. Now Impa and Zelda's father waited downstairs as Link and Zelda prepared their costumes. Link wasn't liking it too much…   
  
"Why am I letting you do this to me?" he complained as Zelda put something on his face.   
  
She laughed, "You'll enjoy it!"   
  
"But I don't even know what you're going to be yet!"   
  
"I can't tell you! I want you to be surprised…"   
  
Link made and angry face, actually trying to hide his excitement…   
  
"Okay, it's done!"   
  
Link stood up still making a face…   
  
Zelda began laughing.   
  
"What?! You said it wouldn't look that bad!"   
  
"-It doesn't! It's just funny seeing you,…" she began cracking up.   
  
Link shook his head and looked in a nearby mirror. Then he began cracking up, "I look so stupid!…"   
  
When they finally contained themselves, Zelda left and came back with Impa's blue cloak and an old, large, gold amulet her father had kept from years ago and gave it to him, "Here! I think it'll look a lot better with the rest of the stuff… I'm going to change now, I'll meet you downstairs."   
  
"No!" he called out, "I'm waiting for you!"   
  
She smiled and shut her door…   
  
Five minutes later she cautiously opened the door and stuck her head out to see him, "Link?"   
  
"What? -Come out."   
  
She grinned at him, "You're going to laugh, I know it!"   
  
He chuckled, "Well you already laughed at me. I deserve to get a laugh from you," he joked.   
  
She slowly opened her door and showed herself.   
  
"Oh, no…" Link said putting his hands to his face, "You didn't… You've got to be kidding!" He fell on his knees and being crying he was laughing so hard, "I swear, I'll get you back for this…" He fell to the floor laughing…   
  
She walked over to him holding out her arms. "What, you don't like it?!" she joked.   
  
She wore one of his hats with some of her hair coming out, his gauntlets, his boots, and white clothing like he wore underneath one of his tunics; she had dressed up as him.   
  
"I though you would be impressed!" she joked…   
  
He stood up and wiped a tear from his eye, "Okay, okay… I'm alright; let's go…"   
  
They made their way down to where Impa and the king were waiting. Link came down first with Zelda trying to hide behind him.   
  
"Hi Link! What are you dressed up as," the king asked.   
  
Link shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I'm dressed up; that's good enough isn't it?"   
  
"Zelda what are you doing? Let us see what you're dressed up like!"   
  
"I swear I had no idea she was going to do this!" Link defended, holding up his hands.   
  
Zelda stepped out from behind Link.   
  
They all began laughing.   
  
"You look good!" her father told her.   
  
"How did you get those boots to stay on?!" Impa asked.   
  
"Yeah, and it's no wonder why I couldn't find them this morning," Link added, "I was looking all over for them!"   
  
Zelda giggled, "I have twelve pairs of socks on!"   
  
  
  
They walked outside and over to Kakariko Village…   
  
"Well," the king said to Zelda, "We don't have to watch you this time. You haven't gone out in years! -So I want you two to have fun!"   
  
Zelda grabbed Link's hand and they ran out of sight…   
  
They had a lot of fun. This was the first time Link had ever really participated. He had told Zelda that he used to go around to collect the free candy he could really use, but it was never fun. But this time proved different; even though it didn't take long to go trick or treating, Kakariko also held a small party with apple bobbing and the such. Except for an incident with Malon, Link had the time of his life! -They both did!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another month went by and it nearly Yule time now (Yule is a holiday that was first celebrated years before Christianity and the such were invented; it is a time of love, family, sharing, and a celebration of sacred birth. It is basically Christmas, but before the Christians took it over and called it there own, and even took to the saying 'Yule tide greetings').   
  
The royal family had set up a Yule tree in the recreation room and Link helped decorate it with them. Zelda especially made sure that he celebrated this special season with them. She, Link, and Impa made decorations for the tree, like decorating pine cones with glitter, painting little bells, gluing the caps on acorns and attaching red string to hang them; they strung popcorn and cranberries to hang on outside trees for the birds, and hung up wreaths all around.   
  
They backed cookies, which Link was especially curious about; he sat there watching them cook and then watched when Impa took them out and put them on some tin foil to cool. They also made Wassail (a mixture of cranberry juice, grenadine, orange juice, allspice, and a cinnamon stick was placed in it; and rum could be used, but they didn't use any) and what they called a 'Yule log' (A chocolate cake with chocolate icing, some walnuts and pecans inside, some green gummy and cinnamon candies on top, and it was long, like a log).   
  
Impa couldn't stop singing! She had also hung up some Mistletoe and pushed them under it; they both just made a face and stuck out there tongues at each other…   
  
Everyone had gotten gifts for each other and had them hidden away so no one could even see them until Yule. Link honestly didn't expect to really get any gifts, but he also got some, although he didn't really know how to wrap them, but he tried.   
  
He was happy to be here now because he had never really known what Yule time was really about; I mean he knew, but he never celebrated it with anyone but Saria before, which wasn't really anything like this so far…   
  
It was the night before Yule now, and Impa and the king sat in the recreation room, excited about tomorrow.   
  
"Zelda sure seems happy this year, doesn't she?" the king said.   
  
"She is!" Impa said, "You know how happy those two are together, and I know she wants Link to be happy; he sure has been through some tuff times, you know."   
  
"Has he ever told you anything about what happened to him over the years?"   
  
"No, not really…"   
  
"He tells Zelda though?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he dose."   
  
"Yeah, she seems to know a lot about him…"   
  
"I'm sure a lot of it is hard for him to talk about -I know if I had to live like he used to I would be miserable! Just that roaming around a couple days over in Labrynna really got to me!"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"But he has perked up since he first got here! I can tell that she's cheering him up!"   
  
"And I sure know she likes having him around. I know how lonely it must of been for all these years, staying here alone all the time. I'm just so happy that the both of them are happy; I really don't like seeing anyone, especially my little princess upset… I still just can't help feeling awful about what I said about him…"   
  
"Don't worry about it; you got him that job and have let him stay here… I'm sure he has forgiven you"   
  
"But still…"   
  
"And wait till he sees that gift you got him tomorrow; I'm almost positive that he'll let go all his hard feelings if he still has some after seeing that!" Impa chuckled.   
  
They shut up after hearing the two of them coming down the hall…   
  
Zelda had been especially loving and caring to Link, it being his first real Yule; she wanted him to feel everything she had when she was a kid, and everything she still experienced today.   
  
She came in with a plate of cookies and some milk, and placed them on the table near the loveseat.   
  
Link followed her and watched her curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked, "Aren't you going to eat them?"   
  
She grinned at him, "No, Link. These are for Santa!"   
  
Link tilted his head; he knew about Santa, but didn't really know too much.   
  
"Santa!" Zelda said.   
  
"You know the story of the Holly King don't you?" Impa asked him.   
  
He sat down in the love seat and scratched his head. (I add a comment here to say that I rewrote the story to go with this story here, although it is very close )   
  
"Well," Impa said, "Tell me what you do know."   
  
"I know who he is. I was never really told the story of why you celebrate in these weird ways… I used to share gifts with Saria in Kokiri…that's really it…"   
  
Zelda sat in back of Link and hugged him, "Tell us the story Impa!"   
  
"Well," she began, "When the goddesses created the earth and all the creatures and plants which live on it, they discovered that they needed something else to help them…"   
  
Link sat intensely listening; they all did.   
  
"…Another god had created another star not to far from here: the sun. The plants and animals quickly grew and took to this sun and eventually evolved to need it. Such things like flowering plants came to be soon after and then, of course, bees, birds, bats, flies, and all the other animals which ate their fruits quickly helped to fertilize and spread the seeds even farther around the globe. These new plants eventually led to us, humans, to come to be. But in order for new things to live, things have to die, like the sun god. Although the sun doesn't actually die, when the end of winter comes, it dose start to 'grow' again. When it generates enough strength, soon spring begins, and then it'll reach its full strength in summer. In autumn it fizzles out, and along with most of the plants, it 'dies' -you understand all this, don't you Link?"   
  
Link nodded, "I know all this, but please continue."   
  
Zelda happily giggled. "Yeah…"   
  
Impa went on, "As everyone knows, in winter is when the god of the sun is reborn after his rest; so, Yule is a celebration of his rebirth. And on this night, the eve of Yule, it is said that with the goddesses' help, with some creatures of their creation, the reindeer, he drives his sleigh around the world giving everyone gifts of thanks for the helping to rebuild him and give him another reason to be reborn again. It is said that only when you sleep, he comes in and leaves gifts for everyone under the Yule tree, a sign of his welcomed return. We leave out cookies for him, and carrots for his reindeer in thanks; and also to welcome him back. We also have those stockings there so he can fill with goodies, or with coal. It's also said that as he rests he watches all of us, making sure we're all good. If he finds that your heart is pure and you're soul is caring he will fill it up with treats and gifts! But if you've been mean or greedy, he will fill it with coal, so everyone who wasn't good will know it! …You know what,…Zelda never got coal! -Isn't that great?!"   
  
Everyone looked at her.   
  
"Yes," the king cut in, "My little princess has always been good. And you know what?! -I believe she should get an extra special gift in her stocking this year; she has been really good to you, Link."   
  
Link grinned, "I know…"   
  
Zelda giggled, "Then I think Link deserves an extra special gift too…"   
  
They all had a second of silence as they remembered what he had done for Zelda…   
  
  
  
"Well," the king said standing up.   
  
"We know, we know!" Impa joked, standing up, "It's time to turn in!"   
  
He laughed, "You know me well."   
  
"-Even I knew you were going to say that!" Link jumped in.   
  
The king laughed, "Oh well… I think we're all excited about tomorrow. We should hurry up and go to bed so he can come!"   
  
Link stood up but Zelda still clung to him. He just laughed as she used her legs to help her stay on his back.   
  
"Well… Goodnight then," Impa said as they all walked into the hall.   
  
"Goodnight everyone," the king said.   
  
"Goodnight daddy! Goodnight Impa!" Zelda cheered.   
  
"Goodnight," Link said, taking Zelda into her room…   
  
Zelda let go just inside the door and then closed it. Then they both sat on the bed…   
  
"I'm happy you're here,…" Zelda told him.   
  
He smiled, "So am I."   
  
"…It's been so nice having such a wonderful friend like you here, especially on such a happy day. I hope you enjoy tomorrow…"   
  
He chuckled, "Don't worry,…I'll enjoy it; if not, at least I enjoyed waiting for it!" he joked.   
  
Zelda giggled and jumped over to him, giving him a hug, "I know you'll like it…"   
  
Link grabbed the blanket and they both lied down under it…   
  
Link folded his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling; she also lied looking at the ceiling, but with her head practically in Link's armpit. They sat there awake for a while…   
  
"……What did you do last year at Yule?" Zelda asked him.   
  
"Nothing,…nothing at all…"   
  
"Not anything?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"……I couldn't imagine what Yule would be like without my family…"   
  
"Yeah, and I can't imagine what Yule would be like with my family,…" Link replied, "…………I remember one Yule I was in this town that had a lot of houses in it; they were all over the place! I had slept in this patch of woods in-between them. It had snowed so much over night. I was shivering so much in my sleep that I woke myself up. I woke up under a pile of snow. My fingers and toes were frozen; I was just so cold and miserable… I got up and started walking around to get myself warmed up, and to get some food… I remember it was still morning when I walked past this one house. I guess a window was open because I heard people laughing and talking inside. I couldn't help but want to see what was going on, so I hid behind some trees and looked into their window. There was a big Yule tree and I saw that they were opening their presents -a young girl and boy and their parents. They held up their gifts and cheered while there mom took pictures; they were all laughing, and they were all so happy… It made me feel so bad… I just wished that I could be inside,…happy… Every Yule has been like that since I left Hyrule,…cold and lonely…"   
  
He softly chuckled, in sorrow, "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't complain…"   
  
Zelda sat up and lied her head and folded her arms on his chest, looking at him, "Well you know what? This years going to be different; I'm going to make sure you have just as good of a time as those people you saw… We're going to have a great time tomorrow, I promise."   
  
She scooted closer to his head and hugged him again, "You know when I was little I used to try to sneak out into the recreation room and wait to see if I could see him come… I would always fall asleep though,…" she giggled.   
  
"Well,…do you think he'll eat those cookies?" Link joked; he knew.   
  
"Of course!" she answered, "And he's going to leave us all great presents!"   
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm tired,…" she yawned.   
  
…They feel asleep no too much later…   
  
  
  
The morning came around and as soon as everyone bathed and dressed, they looked in their stocking; no one found coal.   
  
After that, they had breakfast; Amelia, the cook, had specially made Latkes (potato pancakes) and what she called Morning Quiche (beaten eggs with shredded cheddar cheese, thyme, oregano, pepper, and other spices; chopped onion and olives; cooked, crumbled, and drained bacon and sausage, in a deep dish pie crust); they were very delicious!   
  
The cook and the others had their own type recreation room, so the king and his family got to celebrate by themselves. Only some 'gifts from the holly king' were under the tree, so everyone got the presents they had wrapped and brought them out to the tree.   
  
"Here Link," Impa said giving him a present. He was sitting on the floor with Zelda.   
  
He looked up at her almost shocked, "What,…for me?"   
  
Impa nodded.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"It's Yule!" Impa cheered, "Of course I'm sure!"   
  
Zelda grabbed her gifts for Link and gave them to him, "Here Link!"   
  
The king then also gave him his present, "Happy Yule, Link!"   
  
…Link stared up at them all so touched he couldn't speak; all he had was an overwhelmed, almost sad looking face…   
  
"Oh, Link,…" Zelda scotched over and hugged him.   
  
He softly chuckled, "I'm sorry…"   
  
She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, and then backed up a little.   
  
"I…I just didn't,…" Link spoke, "I didn't really know you were all going to get me stuff…"   
  
Zelda excitedly pushed a gift over to him, "Here Link, open it! -Open it!"   
  
  
  
…He opened all the gifts, and then the king brought out a larger, heavier one and placed it in front of him, "I guess I didn't need to wrap this, but… It's a very special gift I want you to have…"   
  
Link opened it to find a beautifully crafted and made, ruby-red trimmed, silver plated shield with an awesome looking royal seal on it. It was as big as his Hyrulian shield, and shaped the same, but it was an obvious guess to say that it was ancient, and may have been created and used years ago by the royal family.   
  
"I wanted to give you this because it's very special," the king explained, "That shield has been pasted down in the royal family for millennia! It has been used over the years by many knights and swordsman in the greatest of battles; only the most skilled warrior would bring it back after war…"   
  
"…Wow,…" Link flipped it over in his hands examining every one of its many details.   
  
"…Although we haven't gone to war in a long time, so it's has been just hanging around for a while. But as you can tell, it has been well taken care of all these years by generations of the royal family. It is one piece that we have put special care in…"   
  
Link looked up at him, "Are you sure you want me to have this?!"   
  
He nodded, "I have been watching you take care of our military, and after everything you've done for Hyrule, and the other lands. And what you've done for Zelda… After having you here nearly a year now, I know that you are its true owner… I want you to take good care of it and make good use of it."   
  
Zelda looked as shocked as Link did. "…That's a real honor,…" she told Link, "That shield was said to be used way back during the war of 1690…"   
  
"Are you sure?!" he asked the king.   
  
The king nodded his head, "I'm absolutely positive."   
  
"…Wow,…thank you so much… But,…I'm afraid the gift I got you is nothing like this!" he joked; everyone laughed…   
  
The king gave Zelda a gift, "Now open yours my princess!"   
  
She eagerly tore though all the paper covering her gifts. She then opened what Link gave her (saving the best for last).   
  
She laughed, "A blanket!"   
  
It was a plush, really soft, and had blue with yellow stars and moons on one side and yellow with blue stars and moons on the reverse side.   
  
"I though I should reimburse you for the blanket you gave me! -And I know you love blankets."   
  
Zelda was enthralled and immediately got under it and opened the other gifts.   
  
Then of course Impa and the king opened their gifts.   
  
…They spent the rest of the day just being merry and together, like a family. It was a wonderful time Link had never felt before and would never forget…  
  
Epiloge:   
  
As the days went by Link had started to realize what having a family and people to depend on was like. Although he knew we wasn't really part of their family, but they all have been treating him like he was. All the pain and anger slowly began to fade from his heart. Zelda had been giving him the special care and attention he needed, and Link was giving her are the special care and attention she needed; they were both happy -and not lonely anymore…  
  
Part 4 is next.... 


	4. The More You Suffer: The Better Part 4

The More You Suffer: The Better  
  
Part Four: The Hell Goes On  
  
Prolog:  
  
About half a year went by and it was late spring/early summer again. As you should know already, Link and Zelda spent most of their time together. Everything was going smoothly with Link's job, he had got everything down pat by now, although Renaldo was really taking care things; Link was really just second in command, not chief yet. And Linden had just left so he could retire, although he still occasionally came down to see how things were going; he was always welcomed.   
  
Malon would come with her father every week to deliver milk to the castle and, as you could guess, she always ended up talking to Link and somehow getting him to come over to see her, for lunch or something.   
  
Since the weather was nice again, Link had also been taking Epona out a lot, so he also saw Malon more when she waited for him to return with Epona; she would always get at least a forty-five minutes out of him. Link never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings, even if it was an inconvenience. But anyway,…basically everything was going just fine…  
  
Chapter One: The Pact  
  
It was Saturday after noon and Zelda had been looking for Link. She finally ended up checking his room, and there he was, lying under the blanket.   
  
Zelda walked next to him, "Link, there you are… Are you okay?…"   
  
He took a breath and shook his head.   
  
She sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"   
  
"I don't feel good."   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.   
  
"I mean I feel fine, but…I feel something,…something bad. I can't explain it, but I just feel bad. I can feel something,…inside…"   
  
"You mean like in your heart? -In your bones? -Like something bad is going to happen?"   
  
Link nodded, "Yeah,…I can't explain it…"   
  
He looked at her, "Do you feel it? Anything at all?"   
  
Zelda looked away from him.   
  
He sat up, "Zelda?… Have you?!"   
  
She looked back to him and unhappily smirked.   
  
"…You have, haven't you?"   
  
Zelda nodded, "You know how I told you before that I was having trouble sleeping?…"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"…Well,…I've been having a lot of strange dreams lately…"   
  
"Zelda! Why didn't you tell me that?! You know what that could mean. Your dreams always seem to tell you things… What have you been dreaming of?"   
  
She silently got under the blanket with him; Link starred at her waiting for her to answer…   
  
"……It started with this one dream,…" she began almost shamefully explaining, "I was standing at the end of a long, bricked tunnel and I saw that fairy we saw in the woods those couple of times, that pink one, Moura. She was at the end of the tunnel and almost looked as if she was waiting for me to come over to her. In the dream, I walked over to her. When I reached her I went to touch her but my hand went right though her. Then a wall fell from the ceiling directly in-between me and her. I turned around and began walking back, but then another wall fell in front of me; I was trapped. Then the ceiling began to come down and all I remember is screaming and then waking up."   
  
She looked over at Link who seemed to be picturing every detail of it in his mind.   
  
"What other dreams did you have?" he asked.   
  
"……I only had one other one, which I have been dreaming about over and over since I had the other one… I was lying down starring at the sky, almost like I was at the beach. I could smell the seawater and hear some gulls. But then I felt like someone was pulling me back, and dragging me though the sand… I sat up on some rocks, almost like I was in a trance, and then I could see myself standing right in front of me… I watched myself comb my hair and sort of adjust myself in a little mirror I was holding. Then I leaned towards me; the one who was holding the mirror put her face right in front of my eyes. She said something like, 'I am pretty, aren't I? I can see what he sees in you and I know I'll be able to take full advantage of it.' Then she stood up straight again and began fixing her make up in the mirror. She started humming to herself and then spun around, and said, 'how divine?! I will surly make a good princess! -And a good queen!' She laughed and spun around again. After that I felt like I was being dragged again. All I could here in myself laughing and then that was the end of my dream…"   
  
Link sat there silent for a moment.   
  
"I really have no idea what it means. It's kind of creepy…"   
  
Link scratched his forehead, "I don't either…" He looked at her, "But how come you didn't say anything?"   
  
She shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know… I didn't know if it was really anything. I don't have any idea what it means, so…I didn't think I should worry anyone…"   
  
Link smirked, "Zelda…… I know how sensitive you are… The truth is… You remember the dream you had before we first met, about me?"   
  
"Of course I do…"   
  
"Well, before I came to you I had a strange dream over and over every night too. I dreamed about how you and Impa rode away from Ganondorf over the draw bridge and I was just left there starring at him…" (He had never told her that before)   
  
"Link, how come you never told me about that?"   
  
"I don't know, but that event has stayed in my mind ever since. It was the first time I ever felt like I needed to fight… Maybe your dream will signify something important to you…"   
  
She raised her eyebrows, thinking, "But I still don't understand it…"   
  
"I didn't understand it when I had that dream -I've never had any kind of prophesied dream again, but it was still important…"   
  
"So you think that it means something?"   
  
He sat silent, thinking.   
  
Zelda waited for him to say something…   
  
"I don't like this,…I don't like it at all… Something bad is going to happen, I know it…" He looked at her again, "You have to promise me you'll tell me if you have any other dreams."   
  
She nodded, "All right… But Link, why didn't you ever tell me about your dream?"   
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I never though to."   
  
"Then, Link,…would you tell me if you had another one?"   
  
"I guess, but I don't think I will," he laughed, "All I could really tell you if what I feel."   
  
"Link,…" she seemed serious, "Then would you tell me everything you feel?"   
  
"I guess…"   
  
"I mean it. If you think,…and honestly, I think something bad is going to happen… I want to be able to fully trust you. -I mean I do trust you, but I want you to tell me exactly how you feel, about everything. It would make it easier."   
  
Link smiled, "Then you have to tell me exactly how you feel about everything."   
  
"I will… So from now on we'll be fully honest with each other and won't hide anything anymore," she smiled, "It would be nice not to end up avoiding each other when we feel bad, like someone did," she poked fun.   
  
"Hey! I'm not the only one that did that…"   
  
They both laughed.   
  
"Let's not do that anymore then," Zelda said.   
  
Link nodded, "I don't have anything to hide, and if something dose happen, you're right,…it would make it easier…"   
  
He held up his hand to her, "Promise not to tell a single lie then?"   
  
She grabbed his hand and shook it, half giggling, "Promise not to tell a single lie!"   
  
…So it was settled. They realized that if evil took a foot, their trust in each other could be vital…   
  
Zelda scooted over and hugged him, "I really hope nothing bad will happen."   
  
"Me either,… Everywhere I go something bad seems to happen though; don't put that past me…"  
  
Chapter Two: It Still Lingers  
  
Two days later, Monday afternoon, Link was in the part of the castle yard with 'his troops'. Zelda would watch from the window sometimes, just in curiosity, but today she decided to walk down and watch on such a beautiful day…   
  
"So how do we do it?! Like this?!" one of the soldiers called out, swinging his sword around.   
  
Link and Renaldo looked at each other holding in their laughter.   
  
"The stupid thing won't brake! I'm doing it right, aren't I?!"   
  
Link walked over to the guy, "Stop, stop. You're tiring to hard,…or something."   
  
The guy stopped and stepped away from the poles.   
  
Link unsheathed his sword, "You need to feel how the blade is going to take the blow." He swung his sword away from the poles, showing him, "Pretend that you're in battle and these poles are other soldiers. You can't do this," he raised his sword and thrashed it downwards, "And don't do this either," he thrashed it forwards in a stabbing motion, "You need to try and feel it, like this," he slashed it threw the air.   
  
"You mean like this," the guy tried.   
  
"Try to loosen up a bit."   
  
He tried again.   
  
"Okay, now try it with the poles. Act as if they are coming at you."   
  
The guy got into place and cut the poles, still with some trouble.   
  
"No," Link said coming over to him, "You're trying to hard, relax a little. You almost have to make it feel like the sword is an extension of your arm, as corny as that sounds. Here, give me your sword, and softly and slowly do it with just your hands."   
  
The guy gave him his sword and did it with his hands.   
  
"Now did it faster."   
  
He did it faster.   
  
"Even faster."   
  
He did it even faster.   
  
Link gave him back his sword, "Now try it like that, but with your sword."   
  
The guy did it with his sword, better this time.   
  
"Good, good," Link told him. He then went over to him and pushed him, "Now get mad!" He pushed him again, "Now do it!"   
  
The guy was angry and slashed the poles again.   
  
"Yeah! See,…that was much better!"   
  
The guy grinned, "You think so?"   
  
"Yeah! Now keep it up. Try it again until you do it like that every time."   
  
The guy started slashing the poles again, Link walked over to Renaldo again.   
  
Renaldo shook his head, "Some of these guys could really use some improvement."   
  
"Well that guy just came here a few days ago; he can screw up for awhile until he gets the hang of it," Link replied.   
  
"You're really too kind to them. I think Linden would have been yelling at them by now; but that's good. I think that you'll actually be liked more them he was."   
  
"The king said he's a good guy."   
  
"Oh, he is! Just not when it comes to business…"   
  
Everyone began laughing as someone got his sword stuck in one of the poles. Link ran over to him and helped him out.   
  
Zelda walked over to Renaldo as he did, "Hard at work I see…"   
  
Renaldo looked at her, "Princess?! To what do I owe the pleasure?"   
  
"I'm just walking around, so I thought I'd see how everyone is training."   
  
"Well, they're trying," he joked, "No, but really, everyone is doing pretty well. Link has fit in nicely, although he hasn't raised a voice to anyone like Linden used to."   
  
"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes, indeed…"   
  
  
  
Link came back over to them making a face.   
  
"You got him all set up?" Renaldo asked.   
  
"Yeah,…I think we should get them set up with some bows or something; I don't think I can take the swords anymore!" Link joked.   
  
Renaldo laughed, "Yeah, but that's not a bad idea. We could do that tomorrow."   
  
Link smiled at Zelda, "You spying on me again?" he joked.   
  
She grinned, "No… But I do have an idea. Maybe you could show them how to do some horseback archery after they get really good; I know how much fun you think that is to do."   
  
Link looked at Renaldo, "That's a good idea; we should do that."   
  
He nodded, "Sounds fine to me. We could set up a target range around here tomorrow to get started."   
  
Link put his arm on Zelda's shoulders, "Good idea, Zelda!"   
  
He then pointed to someone out in the crowd. "You see that guy," he whispered to her, "I don't think he has trouble just holding that sword."   
  
She laughed and whispered back, "What about that guy next to him; dose he have two left shoes or what?"   
  
They laughed and Link took a step away from her, "But really, everyone is doing good."   
  
A couple of the guys stopped and starred at Zelda. Renaldo stepped forward, "Hey there! Get back to work!"   
  
Zelda laughed, "This is why I don't come down here so much."   
  
Renaldo looked at her, "Some people are just rude; they shouldn't stare…"   
  
She put her hand over her mouth, yawning.   
  
"Are you okay?" Link asked her, "Sleeping well, yet?"   
  
She shook her head…   
  
They stood around watching the men train…   
  
"Is he supposed to be jabbing the pole like that?" Zelda asked.   
  
Renaldo sighed and Link went over to him…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day Link and Renaldo set up the targets like they had planned. First Link demonstrated the best ways to hold it and then shoot it. Secondly he shot some arrows, bulls eyes every time. Then everyone else tried. Most people did rather well, but there were only a couple other bulls' eyes.   
  
The following day after that, they had them run and shoot the bulls eyes. Many people had trouble with this strange request, so they were forced to spent more time on that.  
  
Besides the sword and bow and arrow exercises, the men also had to exercise their bodies to stay in shape. Link did everything with them; he liked to, which also made him more liked by the people. They would run around a trail with some pits and water holes, which Link turned into a race to make it more fun; they had to go through obstacles courses, like the one Link went through with Linden and broke the record for; and they would also weight train. They all surprisingly agreed that Link was a better leader then Linden; they really liked not being treated like an idiot. Link always made sure he was kind to them; he knew exactly what I was like to be put down…  
  
  
  
It was the next Wednesday when Link went down to Lon Lon Ranch, and brought Epona over to the castle yard. He had asked if her could hold her in the castles stables, and Malon took no offence to it; she told him that Epona had chosen him as her 'master' and he had every right to do anything he wanted with her, nothing had changed.   
  
That day at work Link and Renaldo had prepared the horseback archery. Again, Link explained and showed everyone how to do it, and then helped them.   
  
Zelda came running down after seeing Epona; she wanted to say 'hi' to her.   
  
She waved at Link and he rode her over to Zelda, "Hi Zelda!"   
  
She immediately began lovingly petting Epona, who was really happy today.   
  
"I'm going to keep her here," Link told Zelda.   
  
"Here at the castle?!" she asked excitedly.   
  
"Yeah, that's okay isn't it?"   
  
"Sure! That's wonderful! Right Epona?!"   
  
Epona whimpered.   
  
Link chuckled, "She did seem to like Pure when we went ridding, so I'm sure she'll be fine with the other horses in there." (Pure is the pure white stallion Impa trained, hence the name)   
  
"She'll be fine!" Zelda encouraged, "She'll be happier to see you more often I know!"   
  
"And you too!"   
  
Zelda smiled, "You really think so?…"   
  
"Well look at her now!"   
  
Epona was sort of hugging Zelda with her neck and happily whimpering.   
  
Zelda giggled, "Well it'll make me happy too…" she told Epona.   
  
Link jumped off Epona, "Here Zelda, take her for a ride!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah, go on now, have some fun with her. I don't want to make her just stand around with me."   
  
Link helped the anxious Zelda up. Epona almost instantly took off with her laughing.   
  
Link chuckled as they galloped around…   
  
"LINK!!!" Renaldo yelled, "Come here a minute!"   
  
Well, now Link had something to do again… He continued to help training the people…   
  
  
  
When the day was completing, Zelda and Link brought Epona into the castle stables. Most of the horses in there weren't at all like the ones at Lon Lon Ranch, and there weren't as many. Most of them, like Pure, where palominos (with pale cream to golden coat and cream or white hair), but there were some piebalds (blotched with white and black), roans (dark colored sprinkled with white), and a couple Clydesdales.   
  
The stable worker was in there cleaning one of the horse's stalls. She greeted them as they brought Epona in, "Hello there princess, Link. Who's this?"   
  
"This is Epona!" Zelda called out.   
  
"Epona huh,… What kind of horse is she? A mixed breed?"   
  
Link shrugged his shoulders and began petting Epona, "I guess. But she's my horse,…that's all I really care about…"   
  
Epona whimpered.   
  
"Can we put her in the last stall over there?" Zelda pointed.   
  
"Sure thing!" the stablewoman said, "I'll treat her as one of our own either way!"   
  
"I have to warn you though," Link spoke, "She's not too fond of strangers, so if she won't listen to you, you should probably come get me."   
  
"Oh, I think I can manage her," the woman said, "I love horses, and I have a lot of experience with them. I'm sure she won't be a problem."   
  
"Well I wouldn't be so sure," Link said putting her in the stall and shutting the door.   
  
"Ahh, don't worry about it!"   
  
Link filled up the bucket with water that hung over the door.   
  
"Don't worry about the hay, I give her some with the others in a short while."   
  
"Alright."   
  
"Thanks Paula!" Zelda said.   
  
"No problem princess! Have a good day!"   
  
"You too!"   
  
…And they then returned to the castle…   
  
  
  
It was about 4 o' clock when they walked into the kitchen and sat down.   
  
Zelda laid her head on the table.   
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked her.   
  
She lifted her head, "Oh, nothing… I'm was just thinking of how everyone calls me 'princess'; I'm sick of everyone calling me 'princess' all the time…"   
  
"But you are a princess."   
  
"Well I know that. It just that it gets annoying sometimes… Besides when that say 'princess Zelda,' no one ever calls me by my name… It gets annoying…"   
  
She put her elbows on the table and held her head on her hands.   
  
"People don't call you princess all the time, do they?"   
  
"Yes! All the time! Besides you,…you've never called me princess, you know that?"   
  
"Well I'm sure I have at least once."   
  
"No,…you haven't. I guess that's one thing I really like about you."   
  
Link smiled, "Impa and your dad, well most of the time your dad, calls you Zelda."   
  
"My dad always like to call me his 'little princess' and Impa, especially when she's talking about me, calls me princess… 'Princess',…why don't people just call me Zelda?"   
  
"They don't want to show you any disrespect. I mean, how many people do you think call your father 'the king,' or 'my king,' or even 'your majesty?' -Everyone! Do you really think that the people on the street would yell, 'Hey Frank?! How are you?!' It's a sign of respect."   
  
"I know but…"   
  
"Then wouldn't it be kind of weird to hear them yell out 'Hey Zelda?! How are you?!'"   
  
"Yeah, I guess…"   
  
Link laughed at the odd face she was making, "I won't call you 'princess'…"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Please don't ever. I would feel really weird if you called me 'princess'… I like it when you just call me Zelda…"   
  
Link smiled.   
  
  
  
…They sat there for a while until Impa showed up, carrying a pot.   
  
She placed it on the stove and put in on a boil.   
  
"What's that?" Zelda asked her.   
  
"It's dinner: vegetable stew!"   
  
"Vegetable stew!" Zelda complained, "I hate stew…"   
  
"I could make you a sandwich."   
  
Zelda nodded, "Okay! Anything is better than stew!"   
  
Then the king came in and sat down, "Is that stew I smell?!"   
  
Zelda made a face and stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Oh, I guess so!"   
  
Impa then made Zelda a sandwich and poured out some stew for the others…   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Link ate, he excused himself from the table and suddenly moped into his room and closed the door. Soon after Zelda excused herself too and went over to Link's room.   
  
She lightly knocked on his door, "Link? Are you alright?"   
  
No answer…   
  
"Can I see you? Can I come in?"   
  
The door opened. "You can come in…," Link said slightly nasally, "I don't care; you've already seen me do it…"   
  
He shut the door and sat back down on the bed, his hands covering his face.   
  
Zelda sat next to him and put her hand on his back, "Are you okay?"   
  
He took a breath, "No…"   
  
She took his hands away from his face and lightly pulled up his chin so he would look at her. He looked upset, like he had been crying…   
  
Zelda moved closer and hugged him, her hand holding one side of his face against hers (like she always did), "What's wrong?"   
  
He began crying a little, "Why do I have to be so different? Why do I have to feel so different?"   
  
"Oh, Link… I understand. I get upset about that sometimes too… The truth is that you should be asking why everyone else has to be so mean, not why you're so empathetic of things, or 'different.' You should try to think of it as a gift, making you special, not different."   
  
She kissed him on the cheek, and then held back her head so she could see him.   
  
He had stopped tearing up and unhappily smiled at her.   
  
"I know it's hard," she continued, "But you shouldn't focus on how bad it is…"   
  
"I know,…" he answered, "It's just hard to see all these people. It makes me feel like no one cares…"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Now you know how I always feel."   
  
Link backed away from her and lied down, with a sigh, "I don't know what to think anymore…"   
  
She lied down next to him, "I'm glad you're letting in out though. You would feel worse if you held it in like you have been… I know it hurts me more when I hold it in…"   
  
Link sat up again, with a sigh. He wiped his face with his hand.   
  
"I never used to,…" he told her, still unhappily.   
  
Zelda sat up.   
  
"I never used to hold it in," he went on, "I used to always let it out… When I was younger I always used to cry,…almost every night…" He sighed, "I just got so sick of it. I hate being sad all the time…"   
  
Zelda began to cry a little; it felt so bad to know that.   
  
"…I know you haven't been the happiest of people either,…" he took a breath, "But you do have your security. Just staying here this long I know how much easier it is here in the castle. But,…I know it still hurts…"   
  
Zelda half smiled, upset.   
  
They sat there silent for a few minutes…   
  
Then Link scooted closer to her, "Ua…Zelda?"   
  
She looked at him, "Yeah?…"   
  
"Um…aaa…can I,…aaa…can I……have…a hug?"   
  
Zelda laughed, "Of course you can…"   
  
She came closer to him and gave him a hug, "Why were you afraid to ask me that?" she asked with a giggle.   
  
"Well, it's just that I never asked you for one before…"   
  
She giggled again and they stayed there for a while…   
  
  
  
Zelda began to tear up…   
  
Link grabbed the blanket on his bed and covered them in it.   
  
Zelda hugged him harder, "I wish it didn't feel so bad…" She began crying.   
  
This time Link laughed, "Oh, Zelda…"   
  
He resisted his urg to kiss her forehead, thinking it would just make everything feel 'weird' and just consoled her; they comforted each other…   
  
She stopped crying and they lied there under the blanket. They both just felt so warm and comfortable; they ended up falling asleep…   
  
Chapter Three: It's Baaaack  
  
It was now a new week, and Monday morning was here. Link, Renaldo, and all the others were outside training. There was a commotion at the gate…   
  
"Please, we know him; he knows us! He'll let us in, please get him; it's urgent!"   
  
"…Fine" the guard, told the man, "Wait right here."   
  
He told another guard something and that guard ran off to where Link and the others were…   
  
He waved his arms in the air, yelling, "Mr. Link, sir! Link!"   
  
Link heard him and ran over to him, "What? -What is it?"   
  
"There are a couple of gentlemen here to see you. They say that they are friends of yours. They wish to see you."   
  
Link walked with him back to the castle gate…   
  
"Hey Link!" one of the men waved.   
  
"Hey Christian!" Link answered, still walking over. It was Christian, Hunziker, and Paul. "What are you guys doing here?!"   
  
"We came to see you, you fool!" he joked.   
  
Link told the guard to let them pass and they walked with back to where Link had come from…   
  
"So,…" Christian spoke, "The castle… How'd you land a job here, Link?"   
  
"I have some friends in high places," he answered.   
  
"You?! Like who?!"   
  
"I've been friends with the princess for years."   
  
"The princess,…" Christian said smoothly, "I hear she's quite the looker…"   
  
"I heard people come from miles to try to lay eyes on her," Hunziker added.   
  
"Yeah,…" Link replied bluntly.   
  
"Is she,…you know?…" Christian asked.   
  
Link just shook his head…   
  
"Well anyway," Paul cut in, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm one of the guys taking care of the military."   
  
"-The military?" Christian cut in, "Wow, Link. How did you land that job?"   
  
"With his friendship with the princess," Paul said.   
  
They made their way to the others. Then Link stopped and faced them, "So why are you guys here?"   
  
"Well,…" Hunziker said, "We have some bad news…"   
  
"We need your help again," Christian cut in.   
  
"Something has come up over in East Hartfield, where we are working," Hunziker spoke, "We saw the cloaked man. We made sure he didn't see us, but we overheard him talking with someone just outside the castle there."   
  
"Winstel," Link cut in, "Did it have anything to do with Winstel?"   
  
"…Yeah,…" Christian said, amazed, "How did you know?"   
  
"There was an incident here. I ended up finding out who 'Chardiet' is."   
  
"Chardiet?! So you know who the cloaked guy is?!" Hunziker asked.   
  
Link shook his head, "No, 'Chardiet' is not that cloaked guy… Come with me, I want you to see something…"   
  
Link lead them into the castle and up to his room…   
  
"Wow,…" Hunziker said looking around, "This is really nice…"   
  
Link pulled the note he got from Derek out from under a lamp in him room. He opened it and held it up for them to see.   
  
"The letter!" Paul called out, "But how?…"   
  
Link gave it to him, "This guy named Derek came around to see Zelda, the princess. He was to sweep her off her feet, but he tried something stupid…" Link explained the most part of the story with them…   
  
"So Chardiet is the royal family at Winstel; the cloaked guy wrote that letter to give to him." Paul said.   
  
"Hey," Christian said smoothly again, "No wonder why you got that job…"   
  
Link ignored him, "But what did you guys find out, that you came all the way here to tell me?"   
  
"We overheard him talking to someone about some kind of 'desert worm.' He was trying to get some of the guards to 'help him rid of it.' We know there has to be something else going on; that's why we came to see you."   
  
"So you guys all got jobs in East Hartfield?" Link asked.   
  
"Yeah," Hunziker replied, "But not as good of a job you got-"   
  
"-But then again, we didn't save the princess!" Christian jumped in.   
  
Paul shook his head, "So, Link, do you think he means something in this Tantari/Parapa Desert passed the North castle wall, like it says here on this letter?"   
  
"The Tantari/Parapa desert is in Winstel, the king told me… I believe you guys are right,…something's up… So that's where he is now, the desert?"   
  
"I guess so, but he can't get very far since he needed more help from people."   
  
Paul gave Link the letter back and he read it to himself again…   
  
"Wait!…" Link called out in thought, "…Darknut… Could that be what he wants destroyed?"   
  
Hunziker shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but it is in Winstel."   
  
Zelda came back up from the main kitchen and was heading to the secondary kitchen to bring some things in…   
  
"Wow,…" Christian said, immediately running to the door and peaking his head out to see her walk in to the kitchen carrying things. He looked at Link, "Is that her?…Huba, huba…"   
  
"What?" Hunziker asked, walking next to Christian.   
  
Christian looked at him, "I just saw the princess,…I think. Whoever that was was gorgeous!" he whispered to him.   
  
Link began walking out, "Come on," he gestured with his hands, "Lets go back outside."   
  
"Wait!" Christian said, "Aa… Can I use the bathroom?"   
  
Link chuckled, "Alright, it's over here."   
  
He went into the bathroom…   
  
"Hey, Link!" Zelda called, half running over to him.   
  
"Hi Zelda-Uh."   
  
She hugged him, but stopped after noticing the others, "Oh, hi…" She faced them, "I'm princess Zelda, who might you two be?"   
  
"Those are the guys I told you about," Link told her, "That's Paul and that's Hunziker."   
  
"Oh, Hello. How are you?"   
  
They both half bowed to her.   
  
Then Christian came back into the room and froze.   
  
Zelda turned her head to see him, "Oh,…you must be…"   
  
"Christian!" he said, "I'm Christian."   
  
"Well I'm princess Zelda, it's nice to meet you."   
  
She began walking away, "I guess I'll leave you guys alone, bye."   
  
"Wait…" Christian said. She turned around. He held her hand and kissed her on it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady."   
  
Link began laughing, and he let go of her hand.   
  
"Oh, thank you," Zelda replied, and then walked away down the stairs.   
  
Christian watched her go in a stare…   
  
"Very smooth," Hunziker joked, "Very smooth."   
  
"Shut up!" Christian defended.   
  
"Okay," Link cut in, "Let's go."   
  
And they all went outside again…  
  
  
  
"So, we should go to Winstel?" Paul asked.   
  
"I guess so," Hunziker answered, but I don't want to go right now, can we stay the night, at least?" he asked Link.   
  
"I could arrange that," Link answered, "But first I have to finish my work; you guys could join the rest of them if you want."   
  
"No way!" Christian jumped in, "We get enough of that back home!"   
  
Link chuckled, "Well, there's a ranch outside there; you could go get some milk or something there for the road."   
  
"Lon Lon Ranch," Paul said, "I noticed it on the way in."   
  
"Let's go!" Hunziker called out, "Well see you tomorrow then, Link, is that good?"   
  
"Yeah. How about at eight."   
  
"Great. See ya, Link!"   
  
They said their goodbyes and they all left…  
  
  
  
It was around 3:45 when Link returned upstairs again. He went into the recreation were he met Zelda. They began to talk; He explained to her why they had come to see him…   
  
"So are you going to go to Winstel then?" she asked.   
  
"I guess so, if it's okay with your father."   
  
"I'm sure it would be… You won't be gone for long, right?"   
  
"Probably not…"  
  
  
  
At dinner Link spoke to the king, who said it would be fine. He suggested that Link do all he could to see why Zelda had been involved with this when Derek pursued her. He even said that he'd lend the others some horses to make the trip much faster; Link knew they would appreciate that.   
  
But after they ate and did the normal stuff afterwards, it was time for bed. Everyone said their goodnights and Link ended up in Zelda's room…   
  
Link got under the blanket and leaned against the head of the bed, next to Zelda.   
  
She scooted over and immediately hugged him.   
  
He put one of his arms around her.   
  
"Good luck tomorrow, Link," she said, "I know you can help them."   
  
They then sat there for a while, trying to fall asleep…   
  
"How come you like to fall asleep on me all the time anyway?" Link suddenly asked her in a jokingly manner…   
  
She sat silent for a while, sort of almost caught off guard…   
  
"Well, Link,……we promised to be fully honest with each other, so…" she half whispered… "I… I think it's nice…… It…makes me feel happy and warm,…and safe…in your arms,…" she got out…   
  
Now he was caught off guard; he didn't expect an answer like that at all. His face flushed and he quickly had to think of something else to keep his heart from pounding like crazy; he thought about tomorrow…   
  
Link looked down at her with her eyes closed, her head practically on his chest…   
  
He slowly rolled on his side and down off the head of the bed.   
  
He put his other arm around her…   
  
She kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight…"   
  
"Good…night,…" he got out.   
  
She lightly cupped one side of his face, gave him another kiss on the cheek, and they fell asleep, faces together (her hand still there). It almost felt like sitting in a warm bath after a cold day it was so warm and comfortable; sleep came quickly…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
In the morning after eating and bathing and the such, Link waited for the others to arrive. When they did, he brought them into the castle stables and they all chose a horse, Link of course taking Epona.   
  
By now Derek had returned there, to Winstel, his wounds mostly healed. Link could only imagine what he had to go though when he retuned home, but he deserved all the hell that came to him after what he did…   
  
They headed off, having all the supplies they would need…  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Knowledge  
  
At nearly the end of the day they reached Winstel. They really weren't sure what to look for, but they went to the Tantari/Parapa deserts, past the north wall. They rode around them looking for anything that the cloaked guy could have had to of asked for help defeating.   
  
The Tantari/Parapa deserts were separate deserts, but they joined by a small strip of landmass. Water was around the deserts except where some smooth, stony, somewhat grassy mountains stood surrounding both deserts, practically separating them from the green lands of Winstel. Besides a couple small houses in the mountains in the Tantari desert, both deserts seemed almost abandoned. Nothing but some stones, sand, water, and a salty winds were hanging around here; what could possibly be here?   
  
"I don't know," Hunziker called out, "I don't see anything… Maybe we should call it a night a look again tomorrow."   
  
Everyone agreed and they found a place to stay for the night…  
  
  
  
That night Link didn't go to sleep, but decided to sneak away from them and do some investigating of his own…   
  
Paul was awakened soon after Link left and quickly got Hunziker, who was sleeping right near him, up too.   
  
"Hunziker, Hunziker!" he whispered, "Get up, hurry!"   
  
"What… What do you want, Paul!"   
  
"Look!" he pointed, "Link is gone! Where could he be?!" Paul asked.   
  
"…The castle," Hunziker said.   
  
He then woke up Christian, "We have to go after him! I know he had to of gone to the castle; where else would he of gone?!"   
  
  
  
…And in fact, that is where Link went; he wanted to go alone, he was used to doing things solo, and he didn't want the others to know, so he left in the middle of the night, about two hours ago.   
  
He had snuck into the castle past the guards. He walked around the place looking for something that could give him some insight on what could be going on, who that cloaked guy could be, and most importantly why Derek had come for Zelda. He figured that the converse room could lead to some confidential papers, so he looked there first. The only thing he found was a paper that said something about 'true power in hearth'; it didn't show anything helpful, so he headed upstairs.   
  
He heard people sleeping, so he quietly went past and ended up next to some sort of arsenal room. There wasn't anything unusual about it, Hyrule castle and every other castle probably had one, but something odd did catch his sights inside, so he went in. It was an insignia on the wall… It was a scorpion with a red marking on it's back… After looking around that room, he dared to go even farther upstairs.   
  
He silently walked down the halls, when he past the kitchen. He stopped and went into it. He looked around, No one's here,…why not?! He took out a bottle of milk and some meat from the fridge and pocketed it, Now I have a meal for tomorrow, he joked to himself. He than continued down the hall.   
  
WWHHHHEEE!!!! -A whistle blew very loudly from outside. WWHHHEEE!!!!! WWHHEEE-WWHHEEE!!! "Stop right there!" he heard one of the guard yell outside.   
  
Link took cover behind some long drapes that hung down from the window all the end of the hall. Three doors opened and three people in robes eventually made their way out.   
  
"What is it?…" one of them asked the others.   
  
"I think someone is trying to break in," a short guy answered.   
  
"Let's check it out."   
  
"I'm going back to sleep…"   
  
Two of them went downstairs while the other returned to his room and shut the door.   
  
When they were gone, Link quickly looked out the window to see Christian, Hunziker, and Paul being surrounded by the guards. He let out a sigh a relive; no one had seen him.   
  
On a hunch, and it being a once in a lifetime chance, Link dashed into one of the opened doors someone left opened, who Link thought was the king himself because of the royal looking robe he wore, and quickly searched the place. He found something that shocked him. There was a gold, dainty ring in one of the drawers with an inscription in the hoop that read: Forever you'll be loved Bruuna.   
  
Bruuna!, Link thought, The king's grave?…   
  
He put it back and continued looking around until he heard another door open outside.   
  
"Noreen!!" someone yelled out the door, "What's going on?!"   
  
Another door opened, "Nothing Master Derek," a woman said, "Now go back to sleep," and she shut the door.   
  
Link heard the other person, I guess Derek, leave downstairs; it sounded as if he was having trouble walking.   
  
Seizing the chance, Link hurried into his room to search for answers. What he found shocked him even more; he found a picture of Zelda at what looked like some sort of celebration or party which had to of been at taken at least in the last couple of years or so. She wore a dress Link had never seen before.   
  
Link turned the picture around to see writing on the back of it: Princess Zelda of Hyrule. She is the one we need. Then there was something else written below that, obviously written by someone else: Leave on the black slate. Link starred at the words…   
  
Then he heard someone coming, he put everything the way it was and dashed back behind the drapes just in time.   
  
"Damned fools!" Derek said, "They should know how to do their jobs!"   
  
"Look who's talking," the one who looked like the king said.   
  
Derek went back into his room slamming the door shut.   
  
The king then went into his room shutting the door.   
  
Link quickly but quietly made his way down the steps and ducked back into the arsenal room as someone else walked by and up the steps.   
  
Link then went down the next flight of steps and made his way back to the door he had first snuck into. He looked around outside, the cost was clear. He eventually made his way to some bushes near the castle yards opening and darted out. A guard spotted his and blew the whistle, WWHHEEE-WWHHEEE!!! "Stop right there!" Of course Link didn't listen and ran with all he could away from the castle and hide behind a tree to catch his breath. No one could find him and the guards all went back.   
  
  
  
Link headed back to where they were all staying and found the others.   
  
"Link!" Christian called out, "Why the hell didn't you let us come with you!"   
  
"Or at least tell us!" Hunziker added.   
  
Link went over and sat down.   
  
Christian sat back down too, "Why did you do that?!"   
  
Link looked at him, "Because I wanted to go alone…"   
  
"We could have helped," Paul said.   
  
"You did,…" Link answered, sort of thinking to himself, "When you guys distracted the guards, the king and Derek came out of their rooms and I searched them…" He told them what he found…   
  
"So," Link continued, "We definitely know that someone of royalty was at that hut back in Labrynna using the weapons there, since Christian found that pendent… I think we can figure out more of what this letter means!" He took out the letter, he brought it with them, and read it allowed, "Chardiet: At the King's tomb you'll find it. Bring to Tantari/Parapa Desert passed North castle wall. Dig past Geldarm to Manji, find Lynel. Watch Darknut. Aquamentus proves well… I'll do, so you can do… And don't forget it… I heed warning and knight thee the sun. Cross over the blue, whistling away; enemy bait lies to stay… 1357, ignore; the girl is a fraud. She will rock you… Yellow questions truth, and the eyes don't see it… Eagle won; the place the man won't see shadows… Luck to you, divide… …I guess the ring is what he found at the king's tomb, and could possibly be what he wants him to bring to the desert -that or Zelda,…for some reason…" the thought chilled him to think about; all he could picture is when Zelda had been taken by those evil witches as a sacrifice for Ganondorf…   
  
"But why would we of had to destroy that Ghini for a simple ring at his grave? And how come we didn't find it?!" Christian asked.   
  
"Well,…" Paul spoke, "In old graves, like the king's, they used to build secret little drawers into the tomb stones, almost like safes for the dead. Usually there's a combination or it's built so that you wouldn't even know the drawer was there, which is the most likely case here. In order to open it you have to manipulate the right corners and the hidden drawer itself to get it open; if you didn't know it's there, like us, we could of never opened it, or it would take possibly years to figure out how to…"   
  
"Hmmm,…" Christian thought, "So it was probably there the whole time,…but still, how come we had to get rid of the Ghini?"   
  
"Because, if we didn't it would have come after whoever tried to open the drawer; it came after us for just being in the graveyard! Opening that thing takes some time; time you wouldn't have if it was there, coming after you."   
  
Christian nodded his head.   
  
"But what's the 'black slate'?" Paul asked.   
  
They all looked at each other, not knowing.   
  
"Well," Hunziker said, "I guess we have something else to look for in the morning…"   
  
…They decided to rest and look for something that could be a 'black slate' tomorrow…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
They ate the food Link had swiped, and then rode around the deserts again in the morning light. They stayed for at least an hour and a half, even walking up the mountains looking for something that could be a 'black slate'. Since the letter said to 'bring to Tantari/Parapa Desert' they figured that the slate could be here. But nothing…   
  
"No," Christian said, "I don't see anything here, anything at all!"   
  
"I can't find anything either," Link said, "Maybe it's not here…"   
  
"Well if it is," Hunziker said, "It doesn't look like a 'black slate.' I say we go back to Hartfield to find that cloaked guy. Maybe we could follow him to see what else he's up to."   
  
"Why are we so interested in this again?" Christian jumped in.   
  
"Because," Link cut in, "Not only is the princess in danger, but possibly all the lands… We need to help…"   
  
Hunziker grinned, "Yeah, Christian! You know as well as I do something's going on here."   
  
Christian dropped his head, "Can I save the princess?…"   
  
Everyone chuckled.   
  
"Let's just go to Hartfield!" Hunziker said sarcastically, "Let's find that cloaked bastard!"   
  
They all agreed and left Winstel to head to Hartfield, which wasn't far away; they got there in less then two hours…  
  
  
  
"So this is where you guys stay?" Link asked.   
  
"Yeah," Hunziker said, "But we should go this way, this is where we saw that guy…"   
  
They rode over to the castle, tying the horses to a tree, except Epona, which didn't need to be tied, and they walked into the castle yard, stopping at the gate.   
  
"Let us in," Hunziker told the guard, holding something up to show him.   
  
"You all work here?" the guard asked.   
  
They all nodded, even though Link was lying, and they went in.   
  
Hunziker walked straight over to the guard he had seen the cloaked guy talking to, and everyone followed.   
  
"This is the guy he asked," he whispered to Link, "Should we confront him or wait and see if the cloaked guy comes?"   
  
"Let's confront him."   
  
They went over to him casually…   
  
"Hello my fellow man," Hunziker said to him, "I have something to ask you."   
  
"What," the man asked.   
  
"Do you know how to defeat that thing he asked you to?" Link came next to him half whispering.   
  
The guy looked shocked, "No."   
  
"What did you try with," Hunziker cut in.   
  
"We used our swords, bombs, and arrows; no one can get close enough to it to kill it!"   
  
"Did you hurt it at all?"   
  
"…How do you guys know?" the guy asked.   
  
"'He' confronted us and asked us to go after it not to long ago," Hunziker continued, "'He' told us that you would bring us to it so we could team up and destroy it."   
  
"Oh,…I guess I should tell the others…"   
  
"No!… He told us to just tell you and forget about the rest of them; he told us to get you and go, that's all."   
  
"Oh…okay," the man scratched his chin, "When?"   
  
Hunziker smiled; he couldn't believe this was actually working,… "How about now?"   
  
"Now,…well my shift doesn't end till four, but if that's what he told you… I'll be right back, wait for me at the gates."   
  
He walked away and into the castle.   
  
Hunziker turned to the rest of them with a huge smile on his face, "I can't believe that worked!" he said laughing, "Am I good or what?!"   
  
Christian hit him on the shoulder, "Shut up man, you don't want to blow it do you? Let's go…"   
  
They waited for the guy at the gate. He soon came out dressed out of his 'guard uniform' and joined them, "Okay, I'm ready, let's go then."   
  
They began walking away.   
  
"Do you have a horse?" Paul asked the man.   
  
He shook his head, "No, but that would make it a lot faster."   
  
"So…a…where is it,…exactly?" Christian hesitantly asked him.   
  
"The desert in Winstel."   
  
"Oh…really? Where?"   
  
"I'll show you when we get there… He didn't tell you much did he?"   
  
"How much is he going to pay you?" Hunziker asked him.   
  
"4,000. You guys too?"   
  
They all nodded to keep the game going.   
  
"You know," Paul said, "I don't believe we know your name."   
  
"It's Clark," the man (Clark) said.   
  
They reached the horses and everyone got on there horse.   
  
"You can come on with me," Link offered, "Epona here can handle everything!" he patted Epona who whimpered back.   
  
"Thank you," Clark said coming up on her, "So who are you all?"   
  
They all introduced themselves as the headed back to Winstel, again…  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The Right Puzzle Piece  
  
Epona, with Link and Clark lead the way as they entered Winstel…   
  
"There, go there!" Clark pointed into the deserts, "It's over there!"   
  
They continued on.   
  
"So what dose he call it again?" Christian asked.   
  
"It's a Geldarm," Clark answered, "It's sort of like huge centipede."   
  
"Geldarm,…" Link mumbled, thinking,…   
  
They went over to the Parapa desert and dismounted the horses, tying them to the mountain. Clark pointed to a place where the rocks met the water, "Over there is where he'll pop up."   
  
"How come we couldn't find it?" Christian whispered to Hunziker, who answered, "I guess we'll find out."   
  
They all walked over there as Clark started pulling up rocks, dropping and throwing them.   
  
Link quickly took out the letter and reread it to himself, 'Dig past Geldarm to Manji, find Lynel'…   
  
The ground shook and the monster appeared straight out from the ground, swaying back and forth in the air trying to intimidate them. Besides Link, everyone started attacking it, and shooting it.   
  
Link dodged everything and ran practically next to the Geldarm kneeling next to some rocks. 'Dig…' He used his hands and began digging.   
  
"What are you doing, Link?!" Paul called out to him, "Help us!"   
  
Link ignored him and began using his sword to poke the sand loose and push it to the side. He began digging a hole into the sand, into the side of the mountain.   
  
"Link!" Hunziker said coming over to him, still shooting at the giant bug like thing, "What are you doing?!"   
  
"Dig past Geldarm!" Link answered.   
  
Hunziker stood there thinking…   
  
He put his bow away and began helping him dig…   
  
  
  
After about ten minutes and a tall sand pile built up behind the two of them, Link suddenly stopped and put his hand down in the hole, as the others were still attacking.   
  
"A hole,…" Link told Hunziker, "I can feel an opening."   
  
Hunziker continued digging; he felt an opening too.   
  
"Wait, wait!" Link said, "The sand!…Uhaa…"   
  
The sand suddenly caved in around where Link sat and he fell down a hole. Hunziker heard a thumb as Link hit the ground. He leaned his head in a little to see him, "Are you okay?!"   
  
"Yeah!" he answered, his voice echoing.   
  
Link stood up and looked around. There were walls, like a hall were he stood; they were made of brick. He could see a light far off in the distance.   
  
"There's something down here!" Link called up to him, "Tell the others to come down here!"   
  
Hunziker stood up and waved his arms in the air, yelling, "Stop, everyone! Come here, we found something!"   
  
First Paul and Christian came over.   
  
"What are you doing?…" Clark said, seeing Hunziker and then Paul jump into the hole.   
  
He ran over, ignoring the Geldarm, "What are you guys doing?!" he asked Paul.   
  
"We found something, come on!"   
  
Paul let himself fall in, and then Clark cautiously followed.   
  
Link had already walked over to the light and the others all ran over to join him.   
  
"It's a dungeon," Link told them, "We definitely found something…"   
  
He began walked into the roundish room and the others followed.   
  
A small light peered into the room; Link took out the letter again. "This must be Manji," he told them, "Find Lynel… Watch Darknut, Aquamentus proves well… I'll do, so you can do, and don't forget it…"   
  
"What's going on?" Clark asked.   
  
"Just bare with us," Paul said, "It'll explain itself in time."   
  
Link put the letter away and faced them, "Whoever, or whatever 'Lynel' is, we have to find him, and watch out for 'Darknut', I guess."   
  
They continued down another hall until it divided into two rooms…   
  
"Which way do we go?" Christian asked.   
  
"Should we split up?" Hunziker suggested.   
  
"How about two of us go this way and three of us go this way?" Paul pointed.   
  
They agreed; Link, Paul, and Clark went to the door on the right, and Hunziker and Christian went into the other door…   
  
HHOMMP -a wall slammed down behind Hunziker and Christian, enclosing them in.   
  
"What do we do?!" Clark panicked.   
  
"Calm down," Link said, "They'll be fine. There must be something in there… We should keep going…"   
  
They walked through the empty, dark room into another…   
  
This room had a small flame lit in the middle of it so they could see. Something was written all over the wall in the far back. They went over and looked at it. There were poorly drawn pictures of strange creatures and symbols all on the wall…   
  
They suddenly heard a faint noise in the distance, Whhhayyammm…   
  
"What was that?" Paul asked turning around.   
  
"Hunziker and Christian are taking care of it," Link said examining the wall…   
  
  
  
A couple minutes later Hunziker and Christian backtracked and went to where everyone else was through the door on the right.   
  
"What happened?" Paul asked them.   
  
Christian held up a key, "I think we just destroyed some 'Lynels'. We found this too."   
  
Link turned around, "What did it look like?"   
  
"It looked like some spidery thing," Christian answered.   
  
"Did it have four legs, a big eye, and jump a lot?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"That sounds like a Tektite, no big deal. So there was nothing in that room besides a key?"   
  
"No, it was a dead end… I think we should just stick together from now on."   
  
"Look at this," Paul pointed to the wall; now everyone was looking at the strange pictures.   
  
Link bent down and put his hand on one strange picture of a centaur creature with a shield. WhhuuUMP! -The wall opened up and a door revealed itself.   
  
"How did you do that?!!" Clark exclaimed.   
  
"How did you know what to do?" Paul added.   
  
Link turned to them, "I think that thing I touched was the Lynel."   
  
"But how did you know?"   
  
"Because I could tell what all the other things were."   
  
"You could?…"   
  
Link held out his hand to Christian, "We need that key."   
  
Christian gave him the key and then Link opened the door…   
  
  
  
They all walked into another large, round room. It was dark, but you could still see thanks to the flame from the other room. It was a dead end…   
  
"Now what?" Christian said, "It's a dead end!"   
  
Link held his arm out to the side to stop them, "Don't be so sure…" He took his arm back and took a step forward, "Stay right there."   
  
Link walked into the middle of the room, looking around. He took out his bow and shot something he thought looked suspicious in the far right of the room…   
  
Clooong, the arrow bounced off it; it had to be metal…   
  
He put the bow away and unsheathed his sword. He walked over the thing, which was about as tall as him, and hit it with his sword.   
  
Cllauww…It came to life and Link jumped back.   
  
Whatever the thing was unsheathed a sword of it's own and held up a shield, coming at Link. It swung its sword at him but missed, and Link swung his sword at his back. It didn't seem to hurt him, but it backed away, facing Link again.   
  
Hunziker came behind it and shot it with an arrow. Now it turned to face him. It charged him and swung at him; Hunziker was able to dodge it, but I was still coming after him.   
  
Link took out a bomb and threw in just behind the thing.   
  
Wwwhummm..it called out, turning around coming after Link now; the bomb had worked.   
  
Christian ran over to where Hunziker was and tossed another bomb at it. It was hit and charged Christian.   
  
Link threw a couple more bombs at it until it bellowed and sort of exploded, the shield, sword, and some armor flew up into the air and fell back to the floor…   
  
"Wow, what was that?!" Christian called out.   
  
Just then there was a loud HHUUMMM… sound and a small opening opened up in the wall. They all watched it appear…   
  
They all walked into the next room and we're surprised to see it led to a half circle of a room with two doors.   
  
"How in the world are we going to pick the right one?!" Christian called out.   
  
"Yeah," Hunziker added, "Should we start with the one to the left and then see which one is a winner, or…what?"   
  
There was a number on the door. Paul walked to the other doors, "They have numbers!"   
  
Link walked to the door to the left, "I say we do what Hunziker said." He opened the door and looked in to see total blackness, "Wait…"   
  
He shut the door and opened the next door, looking in. He stood there looking into the room. He shot in an arrow; it made a slash noise.   
  
"There's water in there," Paul said.   
  
Link slowly walked into the room and suddenly a flame lit up inside. The room was flooded with water from the knee down and seemed to lead down another hall; Link had fallen down about a foot into the ground, into the water.   
  
He began walking down the water filled hall.   
  
"Why this one?" Clark called out.   
  
Link stopped, "Cross over the blue, whistling away; enemy bait lies to stay…"   
  
"The letter," Paul said, walking towards Link.   
  
They all continued down the hall…   
  
Then they all suddenly stopped again.   
  
"Ah…should we whistle?" Christian asked.   
  
"I don't know," Link answered.   
  
"Let's just keep going," Hunziker suggested.   
  
  
  
And they did until they turned a corner and were led to another set of doors; this time there were four of them…   
  
"Now what?!" Hunziker said, "This is starting to get annoying…"   
  
"But this time there are pictures on the door," Paul pointed out.   
  
"What could they mean?" Clark asked.   
  
They all looked at each door; the first one to the left had a round pink coloring on the door; the second had numbers circling what looked like a woman stick figure sitting; the third had a yellow square with an eye over it; and the fourth had a bird's shadow, it looked like some sort of raptor.   
  
"I don't know," Christian said, "That door with the numbers seems like it would be confusing…"   
  
"The letter didn't say anything about that pink thing did it?" Hunziker spoke, "I say we go for the pink thing." He opened the door and began slowly inching in.   
  
Christian followed him and then came Link and the others…   
  
"STOP!!" Link hollered as he saw what was in the room.   
  
They all stopped and Hunziker and Christian turned around to see him.   
  
"What?!" Christian asked.   
  
Link sort of pushed himself to the front of everyone. They were in another bricked tunnel and a pinkish light was in the distance.   
  
"It looks like a fairy," Paul said, "What's wrong with a fairy?"   
  
Link starred down the tunnel at the fairy… It looked like Moura… A chill went down Link's spine; it was what Zelda had told him she had dreamed about… Link knew if they continued they'd be crushed…   
  
He came out of his daze and turned around, "We can't go this way."   
  
"Why not?" Paul asked.   
  
"We'll be trapped, and then crushed -we need to get out of here."   
  
"How do you know that?" Christian bugged him.   
  
"Trust me, I know…"   
  
So they all turned around and backtracked to the other room.   
  
They all stood looking at the doors again…   
  
"Can I see that letter again, Link?" Paul asked.   
  
He gave it to him and he read it.   
  
"We should take this one," Link said with his hand on the door with the eye.   
  
"Yeah," Paul agreed, "The door with the woman is no good, 'she will rock you', and if 'man won't see shadows', we won't see that bird… Yellow questions truth, and the eyes don't see it… I guess we'll see what that means"   
  
Link opened the door. The room was bright yellow, you could tell even in the dim light.   
  
Everyone followed Link in…   
  
It was a square room, no other doors, lights, or anything. They all stood there looking around.   
  
"I think I know what the letter means,…" Link announced, "Yellow questions truth,…and our eyes can't see it…" He walked over to a wall, putting his hands on them, "Feel for an opening."   
  
Everyone did as Link did and felt for an opening.   
  
"Wow!" Paul called out, his hand going strait through a part of the wall, "I found it!"   
  
Link ran over; they all came over.   
  
Link put his head threw the opening to see a small chest in a small, sort of square opening. He leaned his body into the hole and took out the chest. Everyone looked at him astonished and watched him open it. He pulled out plain, thick black book.   
  
"A book?!" Christian called out sarcastically, "We did all this for a book?"   
  
"Yes," Paul cut in, "I wonder what could be inside…"   
  
Link stood so all could see as he looked through the books pages.   
  
"Rite of Passage… Virgin Giver… Bring Him Home… They all look like incantations…"   
  
Link closed the book, "They are. I bet this is what Derek was suppose to get… This is what the cloaked guy wants! This is why we've done all this! -All this!"   
  
Link pocketed the book, "You guys don't mind if I hold on to this do you?"   
  
They all nodded, although Clark was a little confused by now…   
  
Everyone left the room and headed back to the very beginning…   
  
  
  
They helped each other get back up and out of the dungeon, back out into the desert. The big bug creature was gone, and they hurried up and recovered the hole.   
  
"So,…I guess we should go tell the cloaked man that we got his book so we can get our pay," Clark said.   
  
They all looked at him coldly. They were forced to tell him the whole story of what had happened…   
  
He quickly understood and agreed to hide it form the cloaked man that they had the book.   
  
They thanked Clark for his great help, and everyone headed back to East Hartfield.   
  
Link dropped off Clark and said that he was going to go straight back home to Hyrule now. Because Christian, Paul, and Hunziker had the king's horse, they too went back to Hyrule. It was around 4 o' clock when they left…  
  
  
  
It was very late when Link and the others returned to Hyrule castle; it was around 2 o' clock. They were all very tired, but safely returned the horses to the castle stable. Link told them to just come with him and stay in the castle for the night; he figured that the king would be understanding about it. He showed them to some extra rooms on the floor where some of the guards and other people who worked around the castle stayed. He then went upstairs to his room and fell asleep…  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Recruits  
  
After he showered, Link went into the kitchen to have some breakfast. He found some leftovers they must have had yesterday and ate them. As he ate, Zelda came in…   
  
"Hi, Link!"   
  
"Hey,…" he answered with his mouth full.   
  
"You must have come back last night… Did you find out anything?" she asked sitting down.   
  
Link nodded his head as he ate.   
  
"Anything bad?"   
  
Link put down his fork, stood up, and took out the book and gave it to her, "We found this in some dungeon… We figured out what that letter meant."   
  
He sat back down and continued eating.   
  
Zelda examined the book, "Link,…this is a spell book; a book of incantations and conjuration, and evil ones at that…"   
  
"I know. It has to be what Derek was suppose to get."   
  
"But,…why? I wonder what they would use in this? And it was in a dungeon? So this book was well protected? And…where is this dungeon?"   
  
Link explained what happened to her, "So Geldarm is some bug creature we had to dig past; Manji could have been the name of the dungeon; Lynel was what was on the wall; the darknut was defeated; and all the rest was sort of a riddle to help him through the dungeon doors."   
  
"So my dream helped you; I'm glad I told you then…"   
  
Then Link told her what happened and what he found when he snuck into the castle, "And so the ring is what they had to find at the king's tomb."   
  
"He had a picture of me?" Zelda asked, disturbed, "But why would it say to 'leave on the black slate?'"   
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it. We even looked in the deserts, all over the deserts, for anything that looked like a black slate. I have no idea what that means…"   
  
"Perhaps,…" Zelda said in thought, "Perhaps that ring has something to do with this book."   
  
"That would make sense. But still, who is that cloaked man?"   
  
"I don't know, but if he really wants this book I think he'll eventually make his way to you, since you have it now."   
  
"Yeah, that is if he ever finds out that I have it… But still,…I can't figure it out…"   
  
"Like I said, Link, if it has something to do with 'you know who' we'll know about it."   
  
Link nodded as he put the dishes in the sink, "I let the guys stay here last night; is that all right?"   
  
"Sure, why not -we have the room."   
  
She followed Link out of the kitchen into his room. He grabbed his shield, which he had left behind, and armed himself with it.   
  
"Well,…" Link said, "I do have some free time. Would you like to go riding or something today?"   
  
Zelda's face beamed, "Okay! But…what about your friends?"   
  
"I think they're going back home today, but I have to see them. You can come if you want; talk to some different people for a chance."   
  
"All right, why not. Then we could go?"   
  
"Yeah, come on…"   
  
They went downstairs and found them in the large, main kitchen with some others.   
  
They went over to them.   
  
"Hey guys," Link spoke, "I guess you're heading home now right?"   
  
Christian shook is head, "MmmMmm, no way! We want to stick around!"   
  
"Yeah," Hunziker jumped in, "This town is a lot nicer then Hartfield; we're going to stay for a while!"   
  
Link scratched the back of his neck, "Ah…well, if you want to, but I don't think you could stay here. -That is unless you got a job here…"   
  
Hunziker stood up, "Like what, a soldier like in Hartfield?"   
  
"What's the pay?" Christian asked.   
  
"Ah…I don't know. I could get Renaldo in here to talk to you about that stuff if you're interested…"   
  
"Renaldo?" Paul asked.   
  
"He knows everything you need to know to get into our military. He would be the one to recommend you and talk the king into letting you get a job. He's the guy to see."   
  
"Set us up then?!" Christian called out.   
  
"For all of you?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
Link looked at Zelda, "Come on, lets go get him."   
  
Christian whispered something into Hunziker's ear and they both started laughing.   
  
Link ignored them, "I'll be right back."   
  
Link and Zelda then went to find Renaldo. They eventually found him in the artillery room. Link told him about the possible new recruits and he immediately followed them back into the kitchen to see them…   
  
"So,…you guys want to work here?" Renaldo asked them.   
  
"It's a town I could get used to…" Hunziker told him.   
  
"Well how about you guys come with me into the converse room and we'll have a chat about it."   
  
They all stood up.   
  
"Follow me," and then they left the kitchen; Link and Zelda left behind.   
  
Link smiled at Zelda, "So, we can go now!"   
  
Zelda smiled and began walking out of the room.   
  
  
  
They made there way to the stables.   
  
"Do you want to take Epona?" Link asked her.   
  
She smiled, "Well… I've never actually made Epona jump anything,…" she replied, "Maybe you could teach me how."   
  
"So…you want to take Epona, or…do you want me teach you like I did the first time you rode her?"   
  
Zelda grinned, "I'd feel a lot safer if we did it that way; I'd be afraid of falling off her."   
  
Link nervously smiled back at her and took Epona out of the stall.   
  
Epona reared up in excitement and neighed as Link walked with her outside…   
  
"Okay,…" Link spoke, "A…do you want to get on first?"   
  
Zelda shook he head, "I better not. You're taking the front right?"   
  
So, Link mounted Epona and held out his arm. "Jump on my lady," he joked.   
  
She grabbed his arm and he helped pull he up.   
  
She held him around his waist, "Okay; I'm ready. Where are we going to go first?"   
  
"How about around the field? There are only small fences around there."   
  
Zelda agreed and they rode out into Hyrule Field. Link, again, showed her how Epona liked to approach a fence and when, and how, to tell her to.   
  
After a while he took her to the gates near lake Hylia. Then he raced Epona into Lon Lon Ranch and jumped the big surrounding fence back out onto Hyrule Field to give her a scare.   
  
She held on to him with all her might, but just laughed when they landed, "Please don't do that again…"   
  
Link chuckled, "You mean this!" and he jumped the gate again.   
  
When they landed back in the field Zelda hit him on his back, "Link! Please don't do that again, I don't like it…"   
  
Link chuckled, "Okay, I won't, but do you think you could do it? -Make her jump?"   
  
"You want me to try?"   
  
Link took Epona to level ground and dismounted her, "Try it!"   
  
"But, Link… Could you come with me?" she asked him nervously.   
  
"You want me to sit in the back?!"   
  
"Could you? I don't want to fall…"   
  
"But it's okay if I fall?" he joked.   
  
"Well…yeah," she joked back.   
  
Link laughed and then remounted Epona, in back of Zelda. He held his hands away from her, "Ah…um… Where,…what should I hold onto?"   
  
"You could hold onto me…"   
  
"But if I fall I'd just take you with me… Maybe I should hold onto the front of the saddle thing too,…but I um…I don't want…"   
  
Zelda laughed, "Don't worry about it Link! Hold onto the saddle."   
  
He moved his arm around her and grabbed the front part of the saddle, just under Epona's mane, where it came up. Link sort of made a face; he wasn't liking this so far, it felt too weird.   
  
"Okay," Zelda said, "Should I go?"   
  
"I guess-us.." Zelda suddenly made Epona take off.   
  
She ran her around to a small fence and jumped it, and then slowed her down again.   
  
"Was that good?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"I'm going to try again." She turned Epona around and did it again.   
  
She cheerily laughed, "I did it! This isn't so hard!"   
  
Link was getting nervous…   
  
She turned around and jumped the fence two more times, "This is easy! I guess all the time Epona and I spent together has paid off."   
  
"Yeah,…" Link managed out, "I ah… She trusts you…ah…"   
  
"Stop that," Zelda directed at Link; he was sort of moving around behind her.   
  
He stopped, "Sorry…"   
  
  
  
Zelda raced Epona over another small fence and then over the large fences near Lake Hylia and back.   
  
She slowed Epona to a trot, "I'm doing it like you did, right?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
She stopped Epona and looked back at Link, "What's wrong; why are you fidgeting so much?"   
  
"Ah…"   
  
"I'm not doing that bad am I?"   
  
"No,…" he started to flush.   
  
"What?!" Zelda asked.   
  
He let go of the saddle and started squirming around a little, "I can't…I'm too close, I have to get off." He backed up off the saddle and nearly fell to the ground getting off Epona.   
  
Zelda giggled, "What's wrong?"   
  
Link stood himself back up and started laughing and shaking his head, "……There is no way I'm doing that again."   
  
"Am I that terrifying of a rider?"   
  
"No, no," Link said wiping his face with his hands, "You're doing great. You don't need me, just keep on going."   
  
Zelda smiled, "You want me to jump some more?"   
  
"Yeah, you'll do better without me on."   
  
Zelda grinned and took Epona around the field jumping all the small fences and the couple of big ones until she had it down pat…   
  
  
  
Hours since they first came out, Zelda then returned to Link who was waiting for her at the walls next to Lon Lon Ranch. "I did it!" Zelda said excitedly, "I can jump Epona like no problem! This is so cool!"   
  
Link laughed, "Yeah, you did great!"   
  
"I can do it! Epona listened to me! -Almost like she listens to you, but I still have a lot of work to get where you two are, but still I had fun! -And I did it! I did it, I did it, I did it!!"   
  
Link laughed again, "Now you should jump the gate to Lon Lon Ranch like I did before.   
  
Zelda made a horrified face, "What?…"   
  
Link laughed even harder, "I'm just kidding!"   
  
Zelda laughed, "There's no way I'm jumping that!"   
  
"……So I guess that's it?" Link said, "Should we go back to the castle now?" It was nearly 4 o' clock now.   
  
Zelda smiled, "I guess so… I am hungry…" As Zelda walked Epona to the castle Link walked beside them…   
  
  
  
At dinner they learned from the king that Christian, Hunziker, and Paul would be working here from now on. But it was bedtime now, and Link and Zelda were in Zelda's room going to sleep.   
  
Link kept moving around though. Zelda asked him what was wrong.   
  
"Hmm… My neck, my back hurts," he answered.   
  
"You want another pillow?" she offered.   
  
"No, no; I'm fine."   
  
Zelda scooted over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You sure?"   
  
"Yeah… Goodnight."   
  
She hugged him and they closed their eyes.  
  
Chapter Seven: His Drug  
  
In the morning at work Link found his friends -Christian, Hunziker, and Paul- lined up along with the other soldiers. As everyone went though the usual training, Link noticed that they were about average warriors.   
  
Besides Link himself and Renaldo, there are three 'classes', they call them, of soldiers: basal (elementary), intermediate (or standard, average), and there are very few advanced; mostly everyone was in the intermediate level and the new comers were basal.   
  
Some soldiers specialized in becoming a skilled swordsman, and others in becoming a skilled bowman, and the small few that were advanced were becoming skilled in battle tactics as well; but still, everyone was to make sure that no matter what, they would know how to take care of themselves in battle. Everyone gained skill in all means of war; Link himself gained more strength and skill everyday. He had grown fond of the weighted clothing the military had to train with; they were mostly wrap-like clothes you put around your waist, wrists, ankles, shoulders, and sometimes as a hat. Link easily made it up to thirty pounds a wrap, but as you could imagine it really tired him out quickly, and was probably the cause of his neck and back aches and discomforts. It would really help him become much physically stronger, which is what Link's main goal is.   
  
  
  
A couple more days had gone bye, and today everyone was in the weight and target room in the castle. As you can guess, there are all sorts of weight machines, weighted clothing, and a nice target range and sword blocks in the huge room; plus a stink you couldn't imagine, but I won't get into that…   
  
As everyone else trained, Link readied himself in the weighted clothing and unsheathed his sword at a sword block. He swung, jumped, swung again, and circled it practicing his swordsmanship.   
  
"My god!" Christian said coming to the sword block next to Link, "How on earth can you move in all that stuff?!" he asked Link.   
  
Link stopped and looked at him, "It's hard…"   
  
"Hard?! How much weight do you have on you! -Two hundred pounds?!"   
  
Link shook his head, "No,…two hundred thirty…"   
  
Christian just shook his head, "Maybe you should go for a run or do some pull-ups on the bar," he joked, "Man, look at you!"   
  
Link wiped his damp face with his sleeve and sheathed his sword, "That's a good idea!"   
  
Christian looked at him as if he were crazy, "…You know I was just messing with you don't you?…"   
  
Link nodded, "Yeah, but that's a good idea…"   
  
Christian watched as Link ran to the bar and did continuous pull-ups.   
  
  
  
Christian chuckled to himself, walking over to Paul at the shooting range. He pointed Link out to him and the others around; they all watched in amazement as Link's hair became wet with sweat.   
  
"That guy's nuts!" one of the guys called out.   
  
"But smart," Hunziker pointed out, "You know how strong he must be by now…"   
  
"Yeah," someone else called out, "But I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet."   
  
"Yeah," another jumped in, "He's really overdoing it, don't you think?"   
  
  
  
'Bumm-Clink'… Link let go of the bar and willingly fell to the ground after two hundred and fifty repetitions, on his hands and knees to catch his breath.   
  
They all ran over to him…   
  
"Uh…are you okay?" Christian asked him.   
  
Link looked up and nodded, "I'm…fine…" he said between breaths…   
  
After a minute or two he stood up again and everyone watched him walk over to the little refreshment table and chug a couple glasses of water.   
  
"Man,…" a fellow soldier spoke, "I hope he doesn't expect us to end up doing that."   
  
"Yeah," another added, "That could actually be unhealthy."   
  
"Does he do this all the time?" Paul asked them, Link out of hearing distance.   
  
The guy nodded, "Yeah, all the time… He always seems to just add more weight…"   
  
  
  
Link put the glass down, his whole face and hair wet, and looked around.   
  
Everyone watched as he joined Renaldo and some others outside; they all went outside too.   
  
"Now what is that fool going to do?" Christian joked.   
  
Link set himself up at one of the little obstacle courses. They watched as he jumped this, hit that, dodged this, climbed that, and so on.   
  
Hunziker laughed and scratched his head, "I don't think I have anything on this kid, he's crazy; I bet he'd be the first one sacrifice himself during a war……… Oh well," he said going back inside, "I don't want to watch him all day."   
  
  
  
An hour and a half later everyone watched as Link reentered the training room and chugged a couple more glasses of water. Almost all of them stopped what they were doing and watched as he took of the weighted clothing and practically collapsed onto the floor to rest; his hair, face and whole shirt were practically drenched and his face was beat red. He then poured half a glass of water on his head and leaned against the wall, trying to cool down.   
  
Paul generously went over to him and tossed a damp towel to him, "When you train, you really train!."   
  
Link half grinned, obviously tired, "Yeah…" He leaned his head back on the wall and shut his eyes…   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Link softly chuckled, "Yeah, yeah…"   
  
Paul stood there as Link wiped himself down with the towel. "Ah… So, Link… Do you know of any good places to go in this town?"   
  
Link dropped the towel to his side, "How about the ranch?…"   
  
"You mean Lon Lon Ranch?"   
  
"Yeah… Go there; get some good milk…"   
  
"Good milk?" Paul said kind of laughing.   
  
"Yeah," Link answered, "Go see the horses and cuccos…"   
  
Paul didn't really know what to say…   
  
Link then stood up and pointed with his thumb to the door out to the bathrooms, "I'm out of here…"   
  
Paul watched as he went into the large bathroom; he must have gone to shower, he figured.   
  
Chapter Six: Odd Feelings  
  
Weeks went bye, and it was coming close to the summer festival of Lithia, summer solstice again. Lately Zelda, Impa, and the king noticed that all Link wanted to do is be by himself; he wasn't staying with them in the recreation room at night to much but ended up outside or in his room just ling there, what almost looked like in pain or something…   
  
It was Friday night when Zelda lightly knocked on Link's door a couple minutes after her father and Impa had gone to bed.   
  
"Link? Can I please come in?" she caringly asked,… "Link?…"   
  
There was no answer…   
  
She turned the knob and peaked in, "Link? Are you awake?"   
  
"I'm awake…" he muffled threw the pillow.   
  
"Can I come in?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
Zelda came in shutting the door, and sat next to him.   
  
Link half moaned and shifted around looking as if his back was bothering him.   
  
"Is your back still bothering you?" Zelda asked him.   
  
He half moaned and faced her, "Yeah…"   
  
"Oh… (Every night since weeks ago it seemed his neck and back had been bothering him when Zelda asked him) I wish I could help,…" she said empathetically.   
  
Link rolled on his stomach again and put his face in the pillow, obviously in discomfort.   
  
"Wait," Zelda said half thinking to herself,… "I… I've never done this before but. Well, I've sort of done it to myself before, but never to anyone else…but…"   
  
She sat on her knees next to Link, "Let me try…"   
  
She put her hands on Link's back and tried to message it…   
  
"Am I doing anything or should I just stop," she asked.   
  
Link softly laughed through the pillow, "Yeah…"   
  
Zelda laughed, "I am?" she said surprising herself… She continued…   
  
She felt Link suddenly tense up a muscle she was massaging and immediately pulled back her hands. "Did that hurt?" she asked.   
  
"No,…" he muffled back, "It felt good…"   
  
Zelda giggled, "Oh…" So she again continued…  
  
  
  
It was very quite and all that could be heard in the bugs and frogs outside. Zelda lifted a knee and sort of sat on Link's butt as she continued to message his back. She lightly lifted up his unbelted tunic so she could give him a good message, since he seemed to be enjoying it.   
  
He tensed up a little, but put his head back on the pillow; normally if someone did that he would have turned around and clobbered them. But it was only Zelda, he trusted her…   
  
"Um,…you don't mind do you?" Zelda kindly asked him.   
  
He sort sat up on his stomach and pulled off his tunic, putting it right next to him. Being like this would normally make Link uncomfortable (not that he had anything to be ashamed of), but again, it was Zelda, he trusts her; after all, she saw me cry, how pathetic is that? he joked with himself…   
  
Zelda started with his upper back, since that's what he said was bothering him. He clenched him eyes shut and made a pleased face in the pillow as she did so. His muscles tightened and loosened in pleasure as her hands 'hit the right places'. Link wasn't even really used to people hugging him a lot, so a message, well…he really wasn't used to anyone touching him like that… As you can guess, Link was trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying it…a lot and held his breath at times trying to stay quite…   
  
She then began messaging his neck. He couldn't hold his breath all night, and had to obviously breath, so he slowly let it out trying not to make a sound.   
  
Zelda heard him breath out though. She couldn't help but smile; she couldn't believe she was actually helping him… He continued breathing heavily, trying to hide it, and so on.  
  
About an hour and ten minutes or so went by when Zelda stopped and sat down next to him again.   
  
"Do you feel a little better now?" she asked affectionately.   
  
Link sleepily half chuckled, taking his face out of the pillow, resting his ear on it instead; "Oohoohoohoo yeah…"   
  
Zelda couldn't help but smile again; he couldn't keep his eyes open and had a nice smile on his face.   
  
Zelda giggled. She lied down next to him sort of wanting to hug him and go to sleep like they usually did, and Link knew it, but resisted. He never felt anything like the feeling he was feeling right now; he honestly just wanted to jump on her and kiss her all over, but obviously resisted that too.   
  
He put his tunic back on making sure to stay on his stomach; lets just say he really enjoyed that message. He put his head down on the pillow to go to sleep.   
  
Zelda scooted over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight…"   
  
Link looked at her with heavy eyelids and half smiled, "Goodnight…"   
  
He had to look away from her…   
  
Imagine feeling pain all your life; imagine feeling so depressed that you were practically numb to life; imagine pain being the only thing that made you feel alive; imagine what it's like to tire yourself out exercising so you'll fall asleep easier almost every day since you held a sword; imagine doing this and doing that just to help people, breaking your back and bending over backwards for even a stranger just to make them happy again and get barely a single thing in return; imagine only having the pains of battle, death, and the cold by your side at night ever since you can remember; and imagine how it feels just to be lovingly touched by someone, even with just a single finger, when you're used to people pushing you around, picking fights with you, and hurting you, emotionally and physically, for years.   
  
He wouldn't look at her the same way after this; he honestly never felt so…good…… Good,…it's been awhile since he though about that… Good…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next few days went by like normal until it was Wednesday night. Link had been sleeping very well now ever since that night. At work he had gotten very sweaty again and showered, but still had a damp tunic. It being after work now, he went upstairs…   
  
Zelda had been in the hall looking out a small window at the end when she noticed Link come up and go into his room. She ran down the hall to see him. He had taken off his belt and was pulling his dampened tunic over his head when Zelda ran in, saying, "Hey Link..oh…"   
  
She turned around and covered he eyes.   
  
Link laughed, "It's okay Zelda, you can look. I'm just changing my tunic."   
  
She turned around to see his back; he was looking for a new tunic in the dresser drawer.   
  
"So," Zelda spoke, "How are your friends doing here?"   
  
"Good, good," he said shutting and opening a different drawer.   
  
He then shut that one, "Oh crap…" He turned around and looked at Zelda, "I have no other one's in here!" He picked up the tunic he had just taken off and showed in to her making a face. "Zelda,…could you see if my clothes downstairs are done…please?"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Sure."   
  
She practically ran out of the room.   
  
Link then pulled out a different white 'undershirt' and took the soaked one he had on now off and onto the bed. He held it up looking at it first, making a face.   
  
"It's really nasty," he complained to himself, "I don't want to put this on…"   
  
Zelda then came back into the room with a bunch a Link's clean tunics from downstairs.   
  
"Oh. Hey!" he said, "Thanks Zelda!"   
  
She was suddenly struck quite; she watched as he put all but one tunic into the drawer and shut it.   
  
"Oh,…" Zelda slightly whispered out.   
  
Link turned around, "…What?…"   
  
She suddenly looked shy, "…Your scars,…they've healed well…"   
  
Link scratched his head, "Oh, yeah…ah…ha ha."   
  
"Oh…"   
  
Link looked at her practically starring at him, "Ah…um…… Ah,…" Now he felt weird, "What?"   
  
"I ah, oh,…" she looked away and to the ground, almost nervously.   
  
"Ah,…Zelda?… Ah,…you alright?"   
  
She smiled and looked at his face, "I'm fine."   
  
He smiled back at her and walked over to the bed where his cloths were. She watched as he put on his white shirt and then his tunic and belt.   
  
He then turned to her, "So, how was your day today?"   
  
She looked like she was having a daydream but she tried to shake it off an answer, "Oh,…normal, fine,…the usual… How about you?"   
  
Link slightly smiled, "Aaa, my day was normal too… I'm really hungry… And thirsty"   
  
She practically followed him into the kitchen where he chugged down a glass of milk.  
  
  
  
Not too much later Impa and the king came in.   
  
"Hey Link!" the king merrily spoke, "I hear you've been really working up a sweat with those weight clothes we got; from Renaldo. He said that you're having the group feeling uneasy."   
  
"What, how?" Link answered.   
  
"I'm told that your skills are improving day by day, and with you;…I didn't think you had much to improve on! -Your great out there!"   
  
"Yeah,…" Link replied uneasily, scratching his neck.   
  
"How much do you weigh?"   
  
"I don't know… I weighed in at like one eighty last time,…when I first came…"   
  
"You mean last year?!" the king said almost with a laugh.   
  
"Well,…yeah, but…I"   
  
"-You should see how much you put on." The king gestured for him to follow him.   
  
He led him into the downstairs bathroom, with the scale in it.   
  
"Go ahead!" the king encouraged, "I'm curious."   
  
Link took off his boots and stepped on, adjusting the small bar on top like he saw the others do. The king stood next to him as he adjusted the numbers. It was steady…   
  
"Wow!" Link softly called out, "Man!…"   
  
"Yeah," the king added, "Two twenty!"   
  
"Yeah, but it can't be all muscle; I've been eating much better-"   
  
"-Yeah but," the king cut in, "Woow!"   
  
Link stepped off and put his boots back on.   
  
"I think Renaldo's right," the king told him, "He and everyone else seem to think you're pushing yourself a little too hard out there, especially lately. I certainly wouldn't like to see you hurt yourself Link."   
  
They began walking back upstairs.   
  
"They all tell me you sweat out what you drink: glasses of water… I think you should rest a few days; take a few days off. Renaldo wanted me to make sure you do too."   
  
"What?" Link said a little angrily, "But why; I'm fine!"   
  
"Yes but,… I really think you should rest a few more days then just the weekends. Take the rest of the week off, okay?"   
  
"But…I… I like to work…"   
  
They walked back into the kitchen and sat down.   
  
The king looked at him almost concernedly, "Link,…it's only three days. Just take off the three, well really five days and then go back, alright?"   
  
Link nodded, "Well, I guess I'll get more sleep…"  
  
  
  
After they ate and passed the time in the recreation room, it was time for bed. Everyone said their goodnights and Zelda encouraged Link to stay with her tonight. He really didn't want to though and they went into their separate rooms for the night.   
  
Link lied down on his bed starring at the ceiling. I guess a few days off won't be that bad, he said to himself. What am I saying, I know a few days off would be great; I could used more strength and sleep. Sleep,…precious sleep… He laughed and shut his eyes thinking of things to do tomorrow…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day he got up very early and took Epona out for a ride in Hyrule Field, Lake Hylia and everywhere. As the sun got brighter he eventually took her to Lon Lon Ranch; he figured that Malon would like to see her again.   
  
As he rode her into the ranch he noticed Paul standing near the inside gates.   
  
"Hey, Paul!" Link called out to him, "What are you doing here?"   
  
It was still early, before work would have started.   
  
"Oh, hi, Link!" Paul waved, "I'm waiting for Malon; she promised me some fresh milk this morning."   
  
"Oh, so I guess you took my advice to come here."   
  
Paul nodded, "Yup."   
  
Just then Malon came out of the stable with a bottle of milk.   
  
"Hi, Malon!" Link greeted her.   
  
She had a smile ear to ear, "Good morning, Link! -And Epona! Hi, Epona, I've missed you!"   
  
Epona happily reared up and neighed as Malon pet her.   
  
Malon then stepped away from her handing the milk to Paul.   
  
"Here you go," she spoke almost flirtatiously, "Like I promised."   
  
Paul thanked her with a nervous smile.   
  
"Hey, don't I get any?!" Link joked.   
  
Malon looked up at him smiling, "Oh, you want some? I'll be right back."   
  
She ran back into the stables.   
  
Link jumped of Epona and stood next to Paul.   
  
Malon then returned and gave Link some milk.   
  
He thanked her and she anxiously tapped her fingers by her side…   
  
She took a step closer to Link, half whispering, "You want to do something tonight?"   
  
Link took a step back, "Oh, ah… Like what?"   
  
"We could have diner together,…like a picnic or something…"   
  
Link scratched his head, "Ah,…I ah,…I guess so,…why not…"   
  
She came closer to Link making him stand very straight. She put her hands on his chest and smiled, "Then I'll see you later."   
  
She quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked back toward the stables waving to the both of them as she went.   
  
Link looked over at Paul with almost a sick look on his face.   
  
"Are you two an item?" Paul asked him.   
  
"Not really," Link answered, remounting Epona, "I don't really like her that way but,…well,…she does. I have trouble saying no to people… You ah,…you like her?"   
  
Paul looked to his feet as if he were embarrassed.   
  
Link chuckled, "Then do me a favor…"   
  
Paul looked back up at him. "Tonight,…at around four, come back here; have dinner with us… Alright?"   
  
Paul nodded, "Sure, but,…alright, I'll come."   
  
Link kicked Epona, "Great! I'll see you later then!"   
  
He waved to Paul and jumped Epona over the ranch's gates back onto Hyrule Field.   
  
After a full day of riding Epona around and just sitting back and fishing, Link returned to the castle for dinner, at around four. He really didn't want to have dinner with Malon, but at the same time felt bad that he planned not to; he hoped that his plan with Paul would work.   
  
As Link entered the kitchen Zelda ran up behind him and practically jumped on his back. "Link,…" she said hugging him, "Where were you all day?"   
  
Link laughed, "With Epona."   
  
He turned around and Zelda hugged him normally.   
  
They then sat down at the table when Impa came in. She had a smile on her face, "Link, I saw what you dropped off to the cook! Did you catch all those yourself!"   
  
"Well yeah," Link answered.   
  
"Catch what?" Zelda questioned.   
  
"Link brought back about fifteen fish for everybody to eat," Impa said, "A couple of them where really big!"   
  
"Wow!" Zelda jumped up, "Can I go see them?!" She looked at Link, and then Impa and ran down to the main kitchen in curiosity.   
  
Link had gotten lucky today at the lake…  
  
About another nice week went by and it was Tuesday morning. Link had gone down to Lon Lon Ranch and help Malon and Talon bring milk and the such around the town, like usual. The last place they went was the castle, for Link's convenience, and Talon waved goodbye to Link and began walking back home. Malon stayed behind; she had been surprisingly quite and was keeping to herself more than usual around Link today… She stood half smiling at Link, almost sadly…   
  
Link took a step closer to her, "I'm sorry… You're not mad at me,…are you?" (he hadn't seen her since that day before)   
  
"It's okay," she answered taking a step closer and put her hands on his chest.   
  
She stepped on her tip-toes and went to give him a kiss but he stepped back and used his hands to take her hands off him.   
  
He looked down, "I'm sorry, Malon but,…I…I don't think we should…"   
  
"-I know," Malon cut in with slight anger.   
  
Link looked at her again. "I don't think we could be anything but just friends,…" he told her a little melancholy.   
  
She smiled, "Yeah… Link,…I really do like you, but I can't stand you! We have so much fun together but,… I really think we should just be friends…"   
  
Link grinned, "I'm sorry. But ah… Did Paul show up?"   
  
Malon grinned and nodded.   
  
"He likes you…"   
  
Malon giggled to herself. She hugged Link, "Come over any time you want; we can hang out…as friends…" She let go and backed up a few steps.   
  
"Same here," Link answered, "We have a lot of fun."   
  
"Promise me one thing, Link?"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Would you finally give me a dance at the festival coming up- it is only a week away."   
  
Link laughed, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!"   
  
Malon giggled and waved as she ran to catch up with hr father.   
  
Link turned around and happily sighed 'wiping the sweat of his face'. Now that that was out of the way…   
  
He headed to work at the castle…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the castle, in her room, Zelda stood in front of the mirror with Impa holding up another new dress for the festival coming up.   
  
"I don't know," Zelda spoke.   
  
"I think it looks nice," Impa told her, "You should try it on and make sure it fits."   
  
"It's the nicest one we could find," Zelda said drearily, "I'm sure it will fit."   
  
"I'd still try it on and make sure," Impa insisted.   
  
Link came back from work and ate some left over fish they still had from the days before. He then went into his room and starred at the ceiling on the bed…   
  
"Oh… Link," Zelda stopped in front of the door, only showing her head, "I was looking for Impa, but…could I have your opinion?"   
  
Link sat up on the bed, "Sure, what's up?"   
  
Zelda walked in wearing her new dress. "This is the new dress for the festival," she explained, "Dose it look okay or does it look as corny as I think it dose?"   
  
She held the dress's skirt and quickly looked herself over, "How do I look?"   
  
Link stood up; his face went soft.   
  
She wore a light purple and white dress, with her usual white gloves. It was tight around her hips showing off her shape more than usual, and had a matching see through scarf like thing which she wore on her shoulders and arms.   
  
She spun around and the skirt part swirled around… Link mouth went ajar and her started to stare…   
  
"So… What do you think? Dose it look okay?" she asked. "……Link?…"   
  
He snapped out of his daydream and answered her, "-Yeah… It looks good, Zelda…"   
  
Zelda made a face, "It looks stupid doesn't it?!"   
  
Link shook his head, "No, no… You look…so… You look…just…… -You look beautiful…"   
  
Zelda smiled at his softened face. They stood there silent for a minute…   
  
Zelda took a step back, "…Ah… Thanks, Link…"   
  
He sat back down and looked away from her. She then left the room.   
  
She realized that Link really seemed to like it.   
  
She shut her door and looked at herself in the mirror…   
  
I guess it doesn't look that bad, she told herself.  
  
Zelda and Impa spent the next couple of days getting ready for the festival on Friday, the 21st (it was Tuesday today, the 18th ). It would be prepared like last year- like every year. But happily, this time Zelda could go and have fun with Link at the festival this year. She was actually looking forward to it more than usual.   
  
Link on the other hand was still heavily training. Today he wore the weighted clothing with the others (except he wore a lot more then them) and they ran around the track and shot targets along the way.   
  
Chapter Seven: Festivities  
  
It was the 21st of June today, the day of the Lithia festival. Everyone was off work and outside in Hyrule Field. It was still early, only around 10 o' clock, but just about everyone around was there. Link came out early to help out, and noticed Paul go right over to Malon; They make a good couple. Everyone was extra happy and smiling and laughing; some children playing with their dog and a Frisbee. Eventually Malon and Paul made their way over to Link and they ended up chatting for a while.  
  
It was around noon, right before all the lunch food would be served, when Zelda and Impa finally made their appearance. Link stood with Malon and Paul as he watched Zelda come onto the field and over to her father at the tables. His face went soft again and he began to stare, his mouth went a jar; she looked stunning, especially in the glow of the sunlight; her hair looked like strands of gold and her skin was flawless…   
  
Just then Hunziker came behind Link, playfully pushing him, "Hey, Link!"   
  
Link quickly snapped out of it and pushed him back, "Hey, Hunziker!"   
  
Christian was also in a stare behind Hunziker. He was practically drooling, staring at the princess as if he was in a daydream.   
  
Hunziker then turned around and hit Christian on his shoulder, "Hey man! -Snap out of it!"   
  
Christian 'snapped out of it' and punched him back, "What?!…"   
  
Christian's face went soft and he began staring at her again. "Look at her," he half whispered, "My god… She's,……she's like a goddess……"   
  
Link watched Christian gawk at her, shaking his head.   
  
"I,…" Christian continued, "I…… I……"   
  
Hunziker hit him again, "Then go talk to her or something! -You're creeping me out pal!"   
  
Christian looked at him, "I'm going to, I will…"   
  
Hunziker pushed Christian in Zelda's way. "Get out of here!" he yelled at him, "Get out of my face!" he joked.   
  
Christian looked back at him, "You think I have a chance?"   
  
Hunziker shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know! Ask Link, not me! -he's friends with her!"   
  
Christian looked at Link almost looking like he was begging him to say yes with his eyes.   
  
"Well?" Hunziker directed at Link.   
  
Link looked at Christian's pleading glare, "Well,…she's really a great person… I'd say an ugly troll with rotting flesh had a chance with her;…she's amazingly kind and loving to everyone. She seems to only look at the good in even the worst… As long as you're nice…you have a good chance…"   
  
Christian smiled and they watched as he casually walked over to her and started talking to her…   
  
"…What do you think that fool is saying to her?" Hunziker kidded.   
  
Paul laughed and Link looked down at the grass.   
  
Zelda was smiling; Christian was smiling… She didn't seem to really dislike him…  
  
  
  
After a while the king got everyone's attention and did a quick toast before everyone started eating. Of course Link went over to fill a plateful to eat. Christian was still bye Zelda's side. She kindly suggested that he should get something to eat before everything was gone, which he did, and she made her way behind Link.   
  
He didn't know she was there and was surprised, but happy, to see her when he turned around.   
  
"Hi, Link!" she cheered with a big grin.   
  
He grinned back, "Hi, Zelda!" He held up his almost overflowing plate, "Did you get anything to eat yet?"   
  
She shook her head, "No, not yet. Let everyone get their share first; I don't mind eating what's left over."   
  
Link walked away from the table. "You ah… Can I sit with you," he asked her.   
  
She giggled and cheered, "Sure!"   
  
They went and sat at a table. Zelda happily watched Link start to devour his food.   
  
Christian came next to them and asked if he could join them. He sat down next to Zelda and ate his food too. Hunziker also ended up joining them…  
  
  
  
After they ate everyone was all around the field again. An older woman and couple younger woman, perhaps her daughters, sat around showing some younger children, along with some other townspeople, how to make charms, dream pouches, amulets, necklaces and the such with a plentiful amount of herbs, vines, feathers, and other natural materials; others where sorting out seeds and planting them around; music was playing and people were dancing; others where just chatting -everyone was happy and laughing!   
  
Malon, Paul, and Hunziker went out in the crowd somewhere while Christian was still hanging on Zelda, who seemed to just want to have some fun with Link.   
  
Link didn't seem to want to watch Christian's pathetic attempts to court Zelda, but she seemed to want Link to stay so she wouldn't be alone with Christian, so he stayed close by.   
  
Zelda grabbed Link's arm and suggested that they join the others making charms. Link had nothing against it, so the three of them ended up making things for a while.   
  
  
  
Zelda was making a beautiful amulet and Link was finishing up on charm when Malon came in back of him and tapped him on his shoulder.   
  
"Wow,…" she said looking at what he made, "That's nice, Link…"   
  
Link didn't say anything, but just looked at it.   
  
"So," Malon continued, "Are you almost done?"   
  
"I'm done," he told her.   
  
"Then would you give me that dance you promised now?"   
  
Zelda giggled to herself thinking of Link dancing.   
  
"Sure," Link said standing up. He gave his charm to Zelda to hold and then took off with Malon into the field.   
  
Link scratched his neck, "Like I said, don't say I didn't warm you."   
  
The small band was playing an upbeat, happy song Link obviously didn't really know how to dance to. Malon held his hands and hummed and sang the song as she moved around with him. Link hummed and sort of sang with her figuring he'd have more fun that way; he didn't mind singing as much as he did dancing, although they were half laughing the whole time… It was a lot better like this… Just being friends and having fun is what Link likes…  
  
Somehow Christian got Zelda out there to dance a little later on. Link could easily guess that with Zelda's amazingly kind personality she couldn't say no; after all he was being so nice to her.   
  
As the day went on it quickly became time for the ritual dinner. Everybody sat around the fire set on the huge round slate in the field. All were silent with a glass of mead as the king spoke the usual 'thank you' speech to the goddesses……  
  
"We with always be grateful for the bounties of food and goodness you give us," he concluded, "We will eternally be grateful… Now,…does anyone else have anything to add?"   
  
Everyone shook their head while one person raised there hand and spoke, "May the bounties of this year be as fruitful as the next!" Everyone cheered.   
  
Then a small boy, with a toddler's carefree tone called out, "And let's hope I don't get sick from the cake again!" Everyone laughed.   
  
The king then lifted his glass, everyone followed, and they all toasted to the new summer days, the goddesses, and a healthy, happy year. After that everyone got up, filling up their plates and eating the fresh fruits and other goodies; they had a feast.   
  
After the feast the dancing and continued as the sun slowly faded down. It was around 5:30 when Zelda finally got herself away from Christian. She told him that she had promised to take a walk with Link before the fireworks, although she really hadn't. So Christian watched as the lovely princess made her way to Link not too far away. He then went over to Hunziker across the field.   
  
Zelda grabbed Link's arm gently pulling him down a little so she could whisper in his ear. "Can we go for a walk?" she asked him.   
  
She let go of him as he faced her.   
  
"Sure!" he happily answered, "Where do you want to go?"   
  
They began walking towards the waterfall in Gerudo Valley as they spoke.   
  
"I don't care where we go," Zelda spoke, "I just told Christian I promised to go for a walk with you before the fireworks to get away from him."   
  
Link laughed, "He's bothering you isn't he."   
  
Zelda nodded her head, "He's nice and all but… Oh, I just needed to get away from him!" She laughed, "I want to have some more fun with you!"   
  
Link grinned and chuckled as they continued to the waterfall…   
  
  
  
There was a small girl crying and an older girl comforting her a few feet away from the edge to the waterfalls.   
  
Link and Zelda walked right up to them to see what was wrong.   
  
"She dropped the necklace she just made down into the water," the older girl told them.   
  
Zelda sat down next to the little girl trying to make her cheer up.   
  
Link walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the flowing water.   
  
"I'll never see it again!!" the little girl cried, "And I worked so hard on it!"   
  
Link walked back over to the little girl and kneeled down next to her.   
  
"What did it look like?" he kindly asked her.   
  
"It was brown; I made it with vines and beads and,…and feathers,…" she cried, "I liked it so much! -I worked so hard on it!"   
  
"Oh,…it's okay," Zelda consoled her.   
  
"Yeah," Link encouraged, "Don't worry, I'll find it."   
  
Link stood up and walked to the edge again, looking down at the waterfalls.   
  
Zelda stood up, "Link,…what are you going to do?"   
  
Link turned around and looked at her, "I'm going to find it."   
  
The little girl looked up at him, not crying anymore, "You are?"   
  
Link nodded, "I'll try."   
  
The little girl smiled and stood up, running next to him.   
  
She put her hand on his leg, "You'll find it for me mister?"   
  
Link came away from the edge, not wanting the girl to close to it, and kneeled down to see her better. "My name's Link," he caringly told her, "not mister."   
  
The girl giggled, "I'm Sandra!"   
  
Link shook her tiny hand, "It's nice to meet you, Sandra!"   
  
He stood up again and walked back to the edge.   
  
"Don't come to close," he told Sandra.   
  
The other girl took Sandra's hand and took her away from the edge again.   
  
Zelda came next to Link.   
  
"How are you going to find it?" she whispered to him.   
  
Link stood looking down at the water, probably about almost half a mile down.   
  
"You're not going to jump are you?"   
  
Link looked at her and smiled, "Yeah."   
  
Her face looked worried, but she knew if she told him not to he'd do it anyway. She took a step away from him. The three of them watched as Link took a running dive down into the water. They all came close to the edge to watch him hit the water, and to make sure he was okay. He didn't make that much of a splash as he disappeared under the blue…   
  
  
  
Link opened his eyes underwater looking for the necklace. He figured that since it was made of vines it would probably float, but he didn't know if the beads and stuff would weigh it down, so he looked underwater just in case too.   
  
He came up for a breath, went back under, and fell down two more waterfalls until he came up for a second breath.   
  
Hey! He swam with all his power against the tide of the next little waterfall and grabbed at a large rock jabbing out of the side of the wall. He thought he saw something on that rock but it was only some small sticks. He let go letting the tide take him into Lake Hylia…   
  
He swam around picturing where the necklace could have gone with the tide…   
  
Sure enough, not after long, he found it against a rock half underwater; a small blue feather stuck out of the water almost like it was holding the rest of it at the surface. He immediately grabbed it hoping it wasn't broken or anything… It looked fine…  
  
  
  
Sandra sat down on the ground with her hand covering her mouth in hope…   
  
It took about fifteen minutes, but Link was sprinting back up to them.   
  
Sandra stood up as Link now began walking toward her. He was soaked, as you can guess, leaving puddles as he stepped.   
  
He sat down on the ground quickly catching his breath as Sandra ran next to him. He held it up and she took her necklace back, cheering.   
  
"You found it!" she exclaimed, "You found it!"   
  
Link nodded, "Yeah,…that's it right?"   
  
The little girl hugged his wet head, "Thank you, Link! -Thank you so much!"   
  
She then turned around holding up her necklace to her sister. She grinned happily as she thanked Link some more.   
  
He stood up, "No problem."   
  
They began walking back into the field; the fireworks would start soon and they'd miss it if they don't go now.   
  
Sandra grabbed Link's hand pulling him to come with them, "Come with us, Link! Pleeeeaaaseee? Pleeeeaaase, pleeease, pleeeeeaaaase, Link?"   
  
Link laughed and he and Zelda walked back with them…   
  
  
  
They made it back to see the fireworks; they where amazing. Little Sandra was running around with her friends again, who had apparently left her near the waterfalls to cry, sending her sister up to find her.   
  
Impa, the king, Zelda, and Link sat at a table to eat the desserts. The next little ritual then started; not everyone but a lot of people sat around the fire again with a small cloth pouch and herbs they gathered.   
  
  
  
After the ritual though, everyone was dancing and laughing again, eating and singing in the light from the candles and torches around.   
  
Malon and Paul had gone off somewhere, but Christian was still trying to get Zelda's attention. Hunziker and Link stood back making fun of his ill attempts…   
  
"He's such a cad," Hunziker said, "I mean look at him! She must want to hit him by now."   
  
They both laughed.   
  
"He really thinks he's something doesn't he," Hunziker continued, "Look at him!"   
  
They laughed again watching Zelda starting to back away from him as he talked to her.   
  
Hunziker gulped down some more mead, "Maybe we should do something."   
  
Link followed him back to the main table.   
  
Hunziker picked up an apple and hurled it at him.   
  
Christian turned around and yelled, "Hey! Why the hell did you do that?!"   
  
He picked up the apple and hurled it back at Hunziker.   
  
They were starting up a small brawl.   
  
Link ran up behind Zelda and lightly grabbed her hand, "Come on!"   
  
  
  
They ran and he led her into Lon Lon Ranch…   
  
"Thanks Link!" -they stopped by the stable door laughing.   
  
Zelda then walked a little further into the ranch looking around.   
  
Link walked up to her again, "What?"   
  
She turned around to see him again, "I saw Malon and Paul come back in here, but… I don't see them."   
  
They scanned the yard.   
  
"I don't either…"   
  
They walked back in front of the stable door.   
  
"Where could they be?" Zelda asked.   
  
Link stealthily opened the door to the house and peaked in to see no one. So, he walked in and quickly went up the stairs; Zelda followed.   
  
Link slowly turned the knob but stopped when he heard a noise. They looked at each other listening…   
  
There was another strange 'ZIP' noise…   
  
Link slowly turned the knob and they both peaked in…   
  
"Paul?!" they heard Malon call from inside. The knob to the other door started to slowly open.   
  
Zelda grabbed Link's hand and they both jumped behind a couple huge bales of hay near the base of the stairs. They held back their laughter as they watched Paul come in.   
  
He went up the stair as Malon opened to door.   
  
"Oh, there you are!" she said affectionately, "Did you get it?"   
  
Paul held something in his hand, "Yeah, I got it!"   
  
Malon came all the way out of the room, now wearing inviting clothing, and began kissing him.   
  
Zelda then looked at Link who had his hands covering his face trying to hold back his laughter. Zelda couldn't help but end up doing the same, but they still went unnoticed…   
  
Malon then came running down the stairs and to the front door. She locked it. Paul joined her downstairs and began hugging her and kissing her again. Malon took his hand and led him upstairs again, shutting the door…   
  
Link and Zelda looked at each other again, each making a face.   
  
"I think we should get out of here right now," Zelda told him.   
  
They quietly got out from behind the hay and went to the door. They quickly unlocked it and shut it again…   
  
Link stood leaning against the door outside with his hand over his mouth. Zelda was smiling; they both held back their laughter…   
  
A minute later they herd a sound coming from inside…   
  
Link held up his hands and began walking back out into the field, Zelda following…   
  
They sat right outside the ranch trying not to be seen by Christian, laughing their heads off…  
  
  
  
It was about a half hour later when Hunziker spotted them.   
  
"Hey, there you are!" he said to Link. "You know Christian is looking for you," he said to Zelda.   
  
She made a face.   
  
He laughed, "Yeah, he's a fool isn't he?!" he joked.   
  
Zelda laughed and nodded adding to the joke.   
  
Hunziker laughed, "I won't tell him where you are… So,…" he looked at Link, "Do you know where Paul is?"   
  
Link and Zelda both laughed.   
  
"Yeah," Link answered him.   
  
"Where? I need to tell him something."   
  
"He's in the ranch, first door to your left."   
  
"Thanks!"   
  
Link and Zelda got up and followed him at a distance listening, as Hunziker opened the now unlocked door and walked in…   
  
They ran to the door and listened, holding back their laughter…   
  
…………… "Wow-ho-hoo!" Hunziker spoke, "Paul! Talk about getting to know your neighbors!"   
  
Link and Zelda softly laughed, still listening.   
  
"Get out, Hunziker!" Paul yelled, "Get out!!"   
  
"Wow, Paul! Put the monster away before you come at me!"   
  
"Ohhwwhooo" Link whispered hitting the floor laughing.   
  
"Get out, man! Get out!!!"   
  
"Don't take a fit! -I'm leaving!"   
  
"GET OUT!!"   
  
They heard Hunziker shut the door and laugh as he came out…   
  
He stepped over Link laughing in hysterics as he shut the door again.   
  
Hunziker shook his head, "You knew that didn't you? You knew that…"   
  
Zelda was laughing too, "So I guess you didn't tell him what you wanted to!"   
  
Hunziker chuckled, "No, but now I'm going to have to tell him something else!"   
  
The three of them laughed until they heard someone else coming.   
  
They stopped laughing and Link stood in front of the door… It was Malon father, Talon…   
  
  
  
"Hello there!" Talon said to them, "The festival was great, but I'm getting tired! I think I'm going to hit the sack!"   
  
"No, no!" Link cut in putting his arm on Talon's shoulder, trying to act casual. "Let's ah…-let's get some more dessert! Yeah, it could go bad if all of it isn't eaten tonight!" He began walking him back out into the field.   
  
"Link," Talon spoke, "No, really. I'm old; I don't have what it takes to party all night and go to work in the morning."   
  
"Nonsense!" Hunziker cut in putting his hand on Talon's other shoulder, "What about those eggs? -You know they don't stay very well!"   
  
"Well…" Talon spoke.   
  
"How about giving me the pleasure of a dance before you go to bed for the night?" Zelda cut it, coming over.   
  
Talon smiled, "A dance with the beautiful, kind princess! How can I refuse?"   
  
Zelda smiled at the other two as they all walked back out onto the field…  
  
  
  
About an hour went by and the three of them watched Talon go home.   
  
"I really don't care," Link told Zelda and Hunziker, "If they get caught, they get caught. I don't care."   
  
"Yeah," Hunziker added, "We gave them a good hour."   
  
Zelda lightly grabbed Link's arm, "I'm tired too, and it is late."   
  
She hugged Link and was saying her goodbyes to Hunziker when Christian came running towards her. She pretended she didn't see him and quickly made her way over to her father and Impa across the way…   
  
  
  
"She hates me, doesn't she?" Christian said.   
  
"I wouldn't say hate," Hunziker said hitting his back, "I'd say why would anyone want to be with your ugly ass?!" Hunziker burst out laughing, "I mean who?!"   
  
Christian looked saddened and looked to Link, "What did I do wrong?"   
  
Link half smiled, "Don't worry about it. I guess she just isn't your type."   
  
"Yeah!" Hunziker cut it, "You would make a horrible king anyway!" he continued joking.   
  
"Yeah,…" Christian said in some thought, "Maybe that's why -maybe it's because I'm not a prince…"   
  
"No," Link said shaking his head, "She wouldn't care about that… Well, she did just say that she was about to go home, maybe you could offer to walk her home? -I mean that's where you have to go anyway."   
  
Christian's face lit up, "Yeah!"   
  
Christian ran over to Zelda and ended up walking her back to the castle…  
  
  
  
They stood at the main door into the castle…   
  
"Goodnight princess," he said kissing her hand.   
  
"Oh,…" Zelda said a bit annoyed, but she kept it to herself, "Goodnight, Christian."   
  
She began to walk inside.   
  
"Wait!" Christian called out.   
  
Zelda turned around, "What is it?"   
  
Christian smiled; her voice was so soft, kind, sweet, and soothing.   
  
"I,…" he forced out, "I'm sorry if I'm just annoying you, but… You're just so…"   
  
She took a step closer to him, "I'm what?"   
  
He had to look away from her. "You're just so wonderful… You're so…so… So amazing that I just… I just want…to…you to……"   
  
Zelda stood quite.   
  
He looked back up at her, "I just wish that such a great person would,…well… I wish I could get to know you better…"   
  
Zelda smiled a bit uncomfortably and took another step forward, back down the small flight of steps…   
  
"The way to get a girl to like you, the way to get anyone to like you is to speak the truth," she said. She put her hand on her chest, "I'm really flattered and happy that I could make you feel that way but,…I also hate the idea that I, or any women would force a man to be unhappy and do things he doesn't like just so that they could spend some time together. It's not worth being with anyone that makes you do things and say things and act in ways that make you not be yourself… I think you're a nice guy but you shouldn't do things differently around someone to get them to like you. If you do that that person won't get to know the real you, but they'll get to know the person you pretend to be…"   
  
He smiled, "Then can I have another shot?"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Just tell me what's in your heart. Talks as if you were talking to yourself; don't hide things in fear of being rejected. Just be yourself."   
  
Both there faces had gone soft, and Christian had begun to stare again.   
  
"………I'd really like to spend time with you," Christian spoke, "I did have a good time today but,…I really wasn't myself… I…I'd…… I want to be around you……"   
  
Zelda slightly smiled; she didn't know what to say to that. She honestly didn't like him like that but,…maybe…   
  
She took a step back and went back to the door.   
  
She softly waved, "Goodnight, Christian. I'll see you later."   
  
Christian starred at her wide-eyed as she made her way inside…   
  
He stood there staring at the ground focusing on all the feeling she brought to him. Then he thought about what she said… She seems as smart as she is gorgeous… She truly made him feel weak, insuperior……  
  
  
  
Not too much later Link and Hunziker made there way back to the castle; it was around 1 o' clock now. They found Christian sitting in front of the castle starring at the grass…   
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked him.   
  
"Did she hit you?" Hunziker joked.   
  
Christian looked up at them wide eyed, then back at the grass…   
  
Hunziker stood next to him, "What's with you? Are you alright?" He was actually concerned now, "What happened?"   
  
Christian didn't answer……   
  
"Christian?……"   
  
He still said nothing………   
  
Link pulled Hunziker up the stairs, "We should leave him alone I think…"   
  
So, they went into the castle, leaving him to be…   
  
  
  
Another half hour later the king, Impa, and some others came back to the castle. Christian wouldn't give them any information either…   
  
Christian went to bed late that night…  
  
Chapter Eight: My Good Friend; What People Think  
  
The holiday over, it was just another normal Saturday morning again.   
  
Link woke up late and Zelda greeted him as he sat down for breakfast in the morning.   
  
"What happened with Christian last night?" he asked her.   
  
"Oh,…nothing special,…" she answered, "Why?"   
  
"Because… He was just starring into space last night… Well, anyway… Do you want to go for a swim or ride Epona or something today?"   
  
Zelda's eyes lit up, "Yeah! Can we go swimming and then maybe stay at your place in the woods?! That would be fun!"   
  
She always seemed so carefree and happy, excited when Link asked her to do things…  
  
Link grinned as he jammed his breakfast down his throat.   
  
Zelda watched as he continued eating. She just sat back and smiled; she liked to watch him eat -she liked to watch everything eat. Almost like when your grandma bakes cookies and it makes her day when you stop to eat one. She likes to see things be happy, healthy, and eat before they went and used up that energy during the day, particularly someone with muscle, like Link; just imagine how fast he'd burn all that off… Not that he was big like a wrestler or something, but he was certainly built; you could probably see almost every muscle in his body when he took of his clothes. But anyway, off of that now…   
  
  
  
After breakfast the two of them spent the day frolicking around like children in the forest.   
  
By now Zelda knew some of the food she could eat in the forest and frequently picked things of the plants and showed them to Link. "Look," she'd say, "We could eat this, right?! -And this?!" Link always treasured her blissfulness and kindness (and so did she in Link). But it was nightfall now and they ended the day in the grotto in the cave, what she always called 'Link's place!'…   
  
Link pulled up the blanket and straightened it out by lifting it up in the air and back on the bed.   
  
"Weee!" Zelda cheered jumping under it as he did.   
  
She took of her shoes and lied down under it.   
  
Link too got under it after taking off his boots and belt.   
  
She then jumped on him playfully and hugged him.   
  
  
  
After she calmed down a bit she asked him a question, "You're not upset about Malon?"   
  
Link laughed, "Upset?! No!" He explained to her what happened about them just being friends now. "I guess I'm happy for them…"   
  
"What?" Zelda said, "You don't seem happy…"   
  
They were both looking up at the ceiling.   
  
Link was quite as a reply…   
  
"Link… Do you like her now or something?"   
  
"No,…it's just… I am happy for them, but… I don't know…"   
  
Zelda rolled over looking at him, "Then what?"   
  
"I don't know… I mean I know love is a great thing, but…I don't know…… I mean it's not that I don't want people to love each other, but… It's just… I hate seeing it… It's like…"   
  
Link scratched his head, "It always seems like such a good feeling but always leads to such a bad feeling you know… It's like you fall in love and become a slave to your feelings; it's like an addiction or something…"   
  
"Are you saying you never want to fall in love?"   
  
"Well,…" he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know… So many people have come and gone in my life and it's hard enough to keep good friendships. People are always changing; feelings are always changing… I just…couldn't allow myself to be in need of someone all the time, you know. I don't want to have to depend on someone and worry about someone all the time for my own benefit. I mean I can't picture myself being a prisoner of my own fault…"   
  
"A prisoner? I understand that maybe when say your wife or husband would die and you'd feel all lonely."   
  
"No," he interrupted, "I mean…"   
  
He took a breath, "I honestly never,…well… I've always been free, by myself, all my life, so…I couldn't picture what it would be like to need someone…"   
  
"Well… You know what they say, Link, 'it's better to of loved and lost than to of never loved at all.' I mean no matter what, everything in your life will change and leave, but you can't not do the good things if you think about the bad stuff that'll come from it all the time."   
  
Link was quite…   
  
"…Do you want to be alone all your life?"   
  
"Well no, but… I don't know. It seems like most of the time people just get married in fear of being alone all their life… I don't want to…"   
  
"…You don't want to get married at all?"   
  
Link was quite…   
  
Zelda spoke a little saddened now, "You can't think of it like that…"   
  
"You didn't see Christian…" He spoke almost angrily, "I don't want to end up depending on anyone for my own survival; I can take care of myself… I don't want to be stuck somewhere; I don't want to worry about something I can't control, like someone else. I couldn't take…" He sounded sad now, "I mean…I couldn't imagine… I don't know… I just… I don't know…"   
  
They were both quite now…   
  
Zelda thought to herself… She remembered all the things he had told her he had been through: All that pain… All that suffering… He's always been by himself…   
  
She rolled on her side so Link couldn't see a couple tears run down her face.   
  
………Everyone has left him; he's never even known what the love of a mother or father is like…   
  
She started to think about what Link had told her about being alone all the time and how he didn't even expect gift at Yule last year; he was so touched when her, her father, and Impa spent that time with him…   
  
No wonder why he says he doesn't want to fall in love; he doesn't truly even know what it is…   
  
She's seen him with other people and animals, such as Epona; she's seen how much love he has in his heart for others, but…That's all he knows…   
  
She started to cry a little but pretended to cough so Link didn't know she was…   
  
  
  
Link shifted around in the little bed and accidentally took some of the blanket off Zelda. He immediately sat up and put it on her again.   
  
"Sorry; I didn't mean it," he said in a normal, happier tone.   
  
"It's okay," Zelda answered in a whisper…   
  
"Are you okay?" Link asked her.   
  
"Zelda quickly whipped a tear on her face and turned around to see him.   
  
"I'm fine!" she said merrily, shaking off her sorrows. "Goodnight."   
  
Zelda smiled and went closer to him, hugging him.   
  
Link reopened his eyes as Zelda kissed him on the cheek. She kept kissing him on the cheek…   
  
Link began laughing, "What's with you?" he joked.   
  
She hugged him tighter, "Nothing!" She kicked him playfully.   
  
He kicked her back, "Don't make me take your side of the blanket!" he kidded, pulling some of the blanket off her.   
  
She playfully pulled it back, taking it off him.   
  
"Hey!" he said pulling it back off her.   
  
She pulled it off him again, "I want it…"   
  
Link laughed and rolled on his side, shutting his eyes, "Fine; it's warm out, I don't need a blanket…"   
  
After a minute or so he pulled the blanket of her and wrapped himself in it, laughing.   
  
She jumped closer to him and pulled some on her. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek some more… They both lied down under the blanket, hugging…   
  
She kissed him again, "Goodnight, Link."   
  
Link chuckled, "Goodnight, Zelda." And they soon fell asleep…  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The next afternoon the two of them where walking back into the castle when they ran into Hunziker and Christian in the hall. Everyone stopped and Zelda and Christian were suddenly stricken quite.   
  
"Oh, hello," Zelda said to the both of them.   
  
"Good afternoon, princess," Hunziker said with a little bow, "Good afternoon, Link."   
  
"Good afternoon, Hunziker," Link said returning his little bow and a chuckle, "Good afternoon, Christian."   
  
He spoke quite, "Hi." Christian was half starring at Zelda, smiling.   
  
She smiled back, a little nervously; she didn't like it when people looked at her like that.   
  
She continued walking down the hall, Link following, up to the royal hall…   
  
  
  
"What was that about?" Link asked her.   
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I wish he wouldn't look at me like that…"   
  
They went into the recreation room.   
  
"He said he wants to spend more time with me," Zelda explained to him what happed Friday night.   
  
"So he really likes you."   
  
Zelda looked at him unhappily, "It's nice but,…I don't want him gawking at me."   
  
Link sat down next to her, "Don't worry about it,…I guess…"   
  
Just then the king came racing down the hall and into the room.   
  
"There you are!" he said at Link, "I was hoping you two would be back."   
  
"Yeah, we just got back," Zelda told him.   
  
"Well Link, I need you to come down to the converse room with me and Renaldo. We have a situation." The king began walking out.   
  
Link and Zelda followed him.   
  
"What's up?" Link asked him.   
  
"A couple of your men got in a fight last night."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Juan and Shawn." (Link knew who they where)   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"You'll see…"   
  
They walked into the converse room, Zelda too, and saw the two of them.   
  
One man, Juan, had wraps around his waist, stomach, and back; the other, Shawn, had bandages on his shoulder, face, and left leg.   
  
"What happened?!" Link asked.   
  
Renaldo was sitting with them and answered, "An all out weapon brawl!"   
  
The king shut the door and everyone took a seat.   
  
"They say that he stole some rupees, and something about one of their girlfriends," Renaldo told him.   
  
"That bustard took my rupees!" Shawn yelled.   
  
"I did not! -You, asshole!" Juan yelled back.   
  
"Oh, yeah?! Then how the fuck did you buy my girl that jewelry?!"   
  
Juan stood up, "Your girl's a damn slut! -I wouldn't buy her shit! -I wouldn't give her my shit!"   
  
Then Shawn stood up, "No she's not; you're the bustard that forced her to come up with you!"   
  
"Shut up, bitch!"   
  
"You shut up, bitch!"   
  
Renaldo and Link jumped up to restrain them.   
  
"Both of you shut up!" Renaldo yelled.   
  
Shawn elbowed him and kicked to get out of his grip, but Renaldo just punched him back and threw him back down on the chair, "SHUT UP!"   
  
Juan stood as Link restrained him, "Yeah, bitch!"   
  
Shawn got back up but Renaldo forced him back down. Juan sat back down too.   
  
  
  
"Alright,…" Link calmly said sitting back down, almost entertained, "Now… What happened? Why are you two covered in bandages?"   
  
Both of them were quite, starring each other down…   
  
"…They attacked each other with their weapons," Renaldo finally jumped in.   
  
Link stood up in front of the two of them, looking over their wounds.   
  
"You guys are stupid," he calmly, casually told them. "So, as I could make out… Who's girl are we talking about?"   
  
Juan pointed to Shawn.   
  
"Okay, Shawn," Link continued, "How many rupees were taken from you, and where did you have them?"   
  
"Two hundred. I had them in my sock in the drawer and that bustard took them!"   
  
Link pushed him and the chair he sat in it backwards onto the floor, "Shut up; I don't want to hear that kind of talk!"   
  
Shawn stood up, challenging Link, "You want a piece of me?!"   
  
Link smiled and chuckled, almost evilly, "I could make a few pieces with you… Now sit back down."   
  
He sat back down.   
  
Link took a breath and walked in front of Juan…   
  
"What did you ever do with his girl -tell me why she's a slut."   
  
Juan leaned back in his chair. "…I got to second base and ran to third, taking her all the way home," he answered smoothly.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Link asked, "How was she?"   
  
"Easy."   
  
Link chuckled and walked over the Shawn again…   
  
"What jewelry?"   
  
"That idiot gave her… She had a rock; the expensive shit."   
  
Link shook his head, "Speak with respect, not like some Gathown drug dealer."   
  
"…I'm saying she had a very pricey ring."   
  
"How do you know he gave it to her?"   
  
"She told me."   
  
"How do you know she wasn't lying?"   
  
He didn't answer…   
  
Link looked to Juan, "What you said about her being easy… Was that the truth?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
Link then looked at Shawn again, "…I say she stole the rupees and bought the ring herself. Get rid of her… If you lose more rupees, then come to me or something, don't stab your friend. I say he didn't do it. Get out of here, Juan."   
  
Juan stood up.   
  
"Go man, get out."   
  
He left the room.   
  
Renaldo then stood up, "I agree, Shawn, dump that girl, and for the goddess's sake, don't stab Juan! -punch him!"   
  
Shawn laughed, defeated, and stood up, "I'll be sure to do that."   
  
"Now you get lost too!"   
  
Shawn walked out of the room.   
  
Renaldo shook his head with Link, "Some people are just stupid! Juan probably doesn't even know where his own sock drawer is!"   
  
They both laughed.   
  
  
  
"Sorry about that," Link said turning to Zelda in the corner.   
  
She smiled, "Not your fault."   
  
Link looked at the king, "If something else happens we'll look more into it."   
  
The king chuckled, "I know you will. Thanks for coming down. You guys go have some fun now."   
  
Link and Zelda waved goodbye and were out the door…   
  
"Epona?" he said to Zelda.   
  
She grinned, "Okay!"  
  
  
  
The king and Renaldo spoke in the converse room still.   
  
"All the men are afraid of that guy," Renaldo said.   
  
"Link?!" the king said surprised.   
  
"Yeah! You should really see him train! He could lift a horse and shoot a coin a mile away!"   
  
The king laughed and shook his head.   
  
"But really," Renaldo continued, "You should see him train; you'd be afraid of him too!"  
  
Chapter Nine: Getting In Good  
  
About a month went bye and it was a Friday in early October.   
  
Link had been out with Epona all day after work and came back to the castle late. Everyone had gone to bed already, so Link quietly went into the kitchen for some food. Zelda came in and joined him.   
  
"Oh, hi Zelda," Link half whispered, "I didn't know you were up."   
  
She sat down in her pajamas in the chair facing Link's.   
  
"Yeah, I'm up," she half whispered back, "I was actually drawing then I heard you come in, so I thought I'd come see you!"   
  
"Drawing? You're not depressed again are you?"   
  
"Well,…no, not really. I just couldn't sleep."   
  
  
  
Link continued eating…   
  
Zelda got up and poured him a glass of milk. She walked behind him and placed it on the table.   
  
"Thanks," he said.   
  
She softly giggled and kissed him on the cheek a couple times.   
  
Link chugged the milk as Zelda sat back down.   
  
"So," Link spoke, "How are things with Christian?"   
  
Zelda's smile faded, "He's a nice guy, but,…well. I really feel like he's my cousin or something."   
  
Link laughed, "To bad Malon's already taken!"   
  
She laughed, "Yeah."   
  
  
  
Link stood up and put the plate in the sink, "Well I'm going to bed; I'm tired."   
  
Zelda followed him down the hall.   
  
"Can I come in with you?" she asked him.   
  
"Do you think I'm going to say no?"   
  
"Well,…you might. You did once."   
  
"Once. Out of all the times you've asked, I said no once."   
  
"Well maybe you're due for a no."   
  
  
  
Link shut the door and turned off the light as Zelda got under the blanket. He then took off his boots, belt, pulled his tunic over his head, and his white 'undershirt' too. He walked over to his drawer and put the white shirt in it. After, he sat on the bed, put his tunic on again, and got under the blanket with Zelda.   
  
She immediately hugged him, "Hard day today, Link?"   
  
He scratched his head, "Yeah, I guess."   
  
He rolled on his side, facing her, "I think I'm going to sleep to noon tonight, or tomorrow; whatever you want to say."   
  
Zelda began kissing him on the cheek.   
  
Link softly laughed, sort of wiggling around, "Stop that!"   
  
She just giggled as she kept kissing him.   
  
"Hey! Why do you keep doing that?"   
  
She finally stopped and giggled, "Because…"   
  
Link shook his head.   
  
She kissed him on the cheek again, "Goodnight." She put her head under his chin and hugged him tightly, making the usual settling in 'mmnnn' noise as she closed her eyes.   
  
Link smiled looking down at her. He didn't let her know -he didn't really let himself know- that he was really liking it when she kissed him over and over like that…   
  
"Mmmnnn,…" Zelda softly moaned half asleep now…   
  
His face went soft looking at her; he really liked when she did that too…   
  
There was something nice about watching her sleep…   
  
"Mmmnn-hmm…" she softly moaned again as she shifted her head a little; she was asleep by now…   
  
Link just watched her sleep… He never admitted it to himself, (as if you said 'I'm cold' to yourself, you'd feel colder; or 'I'm hungry', and the more you think about it the hungrier you get) but… Link shut his eyes and tried to join her in sleep…   
  
…It was really starting to feel like more then friendship… But then again, Link didn't want to fall in love, it would just make him weak, like a drug or something; he didn't want to have to depend on anyone…   
  
He simply didn't let it even enter his mind…  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
It was Monday morning again when the king spoke with Link in the kitchen at breakfast.   
  
"We need to travel to Flanktown today to speak with the king about the new trading route," the king explained, again, to Link.   
  
"Yeah I know," Link told him, "After I shower I'll run down and see if Renaldo, and Jackson (head of treasury and trading in Hyrule) are ready to go."   
  
"Great!" the king said standing up, "I'll be in the library preparing all the documentation and the such."   
  
He walked out of the kitchen and down the stairs.   
  
"Good luck," Impa said to Link (she and Zelda didn't have to go, they had nothing to really do with what was to go on; they weren't needed)   
  
"Yeah, sure…"   
  
  
  
Zelda hugged Link and kissed him on the cheek after he showered, and was to leave.   
  
"Don't worry," she told him, "It's simple."   
  
"I'm not worried," he told her, "I've done far harder things then talking to people."   
  
Zelda giggled, "I know, but still, it's a big deal. If we don't get this trade route the prices of local merino, quivit, mutton, and sweetbread will skyrocket! Not that I like sweetbread," she made a face.   
  
Link smiled, "Don't worry, we'll get it."   
  
He began walking downstairs, "See ya, Zelda!"  
  
Link, Renaldo, Jackson, and the king mounted a horse (Link of course with Epona) and made there way to Flanktown…   
  
It took them a good three hours to get there…   
  
It was a beautiful town, like Hyrule, with many specialty-fenced grasslands. Sheep and a few oxen were plentiful in-between the fences; otherwise the land was filled with wildflowers and a couple trees…   
  
  
  
The king and everyone were generously welcomed into the castle; the king of Flanktown was expecting them.   
  
They were lead into their converse room where they discussed business:   
  
…"We have plenty of sheep and oxen products to trade: afghans, karakul, battling, challis, chinchilla, felt, flannel, leather, linsey-woolsey, merino, mohair, morocco, mutton, qiviut, rawhide, serge, sheepskin, shoddy, sweetbread, vellum, wool, worsted; and some beef and lamb," the Flanktown king spoke, looking over his papers.   
  
"Yes," Zelda's father spoke for Hyrule, "We have butterfat, cheese, chicken, curd, eggs, meat, milk, mince, steak, horsehair, whey, and the finest horses around. We also have a fine potion shop and have rare things such as fairies, blue fire, and a few rare mushrooms, like truffle, violet webcap, and wool cap."   
  
"Hmmm,…" the king of Flanktown muttered, "And I hear your military has become the best around."   
  
"Yes," Renaldo jumped in, "We'd make a great ally thanks to Link hear."   
  
The king looked at Link, "Yes, so I hear Hyrule as hired you as the new leader after the other retired… You look awful young to take such a high position."   
  
Link half smiled, "I may be younger then most military leaders, but I can guarantee I've got more experience then most of them too."   
  
"Hhmmm…" the king muttered to himself again, interested… He then looked at Zelda's father, "Well, I think we have much to plan, don't you? I'm very interested in the things you offer."   
  
Zelda's father smiled, "I believe we do…"   
  
  
  
It was almost 6 o' clock when Renaldo and Jackson returned to the castle and put their horses in the stables.   
  
Zelda eagerly came running downstairs to the front castle gate expecting to find Link and her father…   
  
Link rode in first, about five minutes later, walking next to Epona toward her.   
  
"Link!" she called out running over to him and hugging him, "How did it go?"   
  
"We have a new trading post and ally!," he told her.   
  
She grinned and began kissing him on the cheek repeatedly.   
  
The king then came walking in his horse.   
  
Zelda stopped kissing Link as he walked next to them. She ran to him and hugged him too, "Daddy! We got the trade!"   
  
He merrily chuckled, "We sure did my little princess!"   
  
She kissed him once on the cheek too.   
  
The king then took his horse to put into the stables.   
  
Link followed; Zelda following him.   
  
She petted and talked to Epona on the way.   
  
Epona neighed and reared up with joy like she always did when she was happy and satisfied with her workout; she kicked the air down the path to the stables…  
  
After dinner and about a half hour in the recreation room, Zelda left to put on her pajamas and go to bed; she said that her stomach had been bothering her all day…   
  
Link waited a few minutes before he went and knocked on her door…   
  
She told him to come in, so he did, shutting the door behind him again.   
  
He sat down next to her; she lied hugging the stuffed turtle under her blue and yellow, plush, star and moon blanket.   
  
Link smiled seeing her with the stuff he gave her…   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her with concern.   
  
She smiled, "I'm fine…"   
  
"What's wrong? Why has your stomach been bothering you?"   
  
She tiredly giggled, "Don't worry, Link, I'll be fine in the morning. It's just…woman stuff."   
  
Link chuckled, "Oh, okay. I can't help you there!"   
  
Zelda shut her eyes, ling on and hugging the turtle at the same time.   
  
"Can I get you anything?" he asked her kindly.   
  
She opened her eyes again, "Well,…I am a little hungry…"   
  
Link stood up again, "You want something to eat?"   
  
She smiled and nodded…   
  
Link walked to the door and opened it, "I know just the thing!"   
  
He left the room and went into the kitchen…   
  
He returned with a bowl and spoon.   
  
She sat up and Link gave them to her, sitting next to her.   
  
She grinned and giggled, "Ice cream!"   
  
Link watched as she gobbled it down…   
  
She then looked at Link and handed him the bowl, "Thank you!"   
  
He just smiled at her and stood up… He left the room to clean the bowl and spoon, and then left them to dry…   
  
  
  
He came back into Zelda's room to find her lying down again.   
  
"Goodnight!" he whispered shutting the door again.   
  
"Wait!" she said holding out her hand reaching for him.   
  
"What?" he asked coming back over to her.   
  
She grabbed at his tunic wanting him to sit down, so he did. She moved closer and hugged him around his waist, "Can you stay with me?"   
  
Link's face softened at her gracious smile.   
  
He got up, shut the door again, turned off the light, and removed his boots and belt.   
  
Zelda moved over so he could get under the blanket with her.   
  
She hugged him and kissed him many of times on the cheek.   
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Link asked her pretending he didn't like it as much as he did.   
  
She just smiled and then kissed him on his nose.   
  
Link laughed, "What was that?"   
  
She just giggled and got comfortable next to him, still hugging him. She then looked back up at him and smiled strangely with her teeth showing, making Link grin.   
  
He rolled his eyes around oddly in response making her laugh.   
  
She then moved up on his nose with her nose playfully a couple times, like an Eskimo kiss. They eventually fell asleep, face-to-face, and nose-to-nose…  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
It was around noontime when Zelda came downstairs into the soldiers' kitchen/cafeteria (where Link, Renaldo, Christian, and the rest of the men came for their lunch break.) She looked around for Link but found Christian instead. He sat with Hunziker and Paul at a small table.   
  
She walked over to them with a waved, "Hi guys!"   
  
They all looked to see her and greeted her, offering her a seat.   
  
She sat down and asked how everything was -you know, the usual…   
  
"You want this?" Christian asked her holing up a buttermilk biscuit, "I don't want it."   
  
"Sure, I'll eat it," she said taking it from him.   
  
Then Hunziker and Paul stood up, saying they wanted the get some more to drink or something…   
  
Christian smiled at Zelda, "So I hear there's a festival in the village on Halloween."   
  
She grinned, "Yeah, but it's not really a festival; it's more like a few games with friends."   
  
"You mean like apple bobbing and all that old-fashioned stuff?"   
  
"Yeah, but it's actually more fun than it sounds," she answered with a laugh.   
  
"Well,…would you like to go?"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Are you going to get dressed up?"   
  
"…I guess I will, why not -I could throw some stuff together."   
  
Zelda laughed.   
  
"What?"   
  
She shook her head, "Nothing…"   
  
She watched him calmly eat his lunch; he didn't devour it like Link did.   
  
Speaking of Link, Zelda noticed him walk into the room from the corner of her eye with Renaldo and over to get some food.   
  
She waved to him to come over and he did.   
  
"Mind if I sit with you guys?" he asked.   
  
"Go ahead!" Christian offered. So he sat down.   
  
"Are you going to dress up again for Halloween?" Zelda asked him.   
  
Link laughed, "Are you?"   
  
She tilted her head, "I guess…"   
  
"You're not going to dress up as what you did last year are you?"   
  
"I won't!"   
  
Link grinned and shoved his food down his throat.   
  
"Man,…" Christian said watching him eat, "You eat like you train…"   
  
Zelda giggled.   
  
Hunziker then came back over to the table and sat back down with some more food…   
  
He watched Link chug his milk and laughed.   
  
"What?" Link said whipping his face with his sleeve.   
  
"Milk?" Hunziker laughed again, "A guy like you chugging down milk… Milk!"   
  
Link looked at him strangely, "What's wrong with milk? -I like milk."   
  
He laughed again, shaking his head, "Come on man, milk?!"   
  
"It does a body good!" Link said with a laugh.   
  
"Yeah but… A powerful warrior from the forest,…" Hunziker spoke like a movie opener, "With great skill and accuracy… Destroying evil, overcoming the odds, taking down all which lies in his path… He wields a mighty sword, is a phenomenal marksman, a first-class slayer with a potent blow,……and he drinks his milk…"   
  
Everyone laughed; Link just lifted up the bottle of milk.   
  
"That's right," he said chugging the rest of it.   
  
  
  
Christian stood up and pointed out the time; it was time to go again. They all stood up; Zelda going to Link and giving him a goodbye hug. He waved to her as he and Hunziker left the room. Christian stayed, looking down at Zelda.   
  
"He's a character isn't he?" he said, referring to Link.   
  
Zelda smiled with a single nod.   
  
"Well I better get going too," he said starting to walk away, "I'll see you later."   
  
Zelda simply smiled and waved, "Bye!"   
  
Chapter Ten: Even Closer  
  
It was the day before Halloween and Link promised the king that he'd help him get all the candy ready for tomorrow; he had to help carry out the large, heavy bags and such.   
  
Link quickly went in to say hi to Zelda in her room before he'd have to go back downstairs again. She was lying down on her bed reading a book.   
  
"What's that?" Link asked her walking in.   
  
She held to book so he could see the cover; it read: Field Guide To Hyrulean Mammals.   
  
"Aaaaa…" Link said sitting down next to her, "You're catching up on your mammals."   
  
She giggled and looked at him, "I wish I had more experience with animals like you do."   
  
Link smiled, "Well, that can be arranged."   
  
She put the book down at her side, still holding her place.   
  
"I could take you out more to see if we can find stuff," Link offered, "We could go out at night; the best animals come out at night."   
  
Zelda's face lit up, "Okay!"   
  
"Yeah, that would be fun!"   
  
She reached up and gently pulled his head down to her face. She hugged him with her face and then began what had become the usual kiss brigade.   
  
Link just chuckled and sort of shook his head as Impa stuck her head into the room.   
  
"There you are!" she said, "Frank's ready to go!"   
  
Link slowly lifted his head away from her but she just sat up with him, still kissing him. \  
  
Link laughed, "Come on, Zelda; I have to go!"   
  
She just kept kissing him…   
  
Another two minutes later the king stuck his head into the room, "Come on Link; we're ready to go!"   
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Link said half laughing.   
  
Zelda kissed him quickly about ten more times before she finally stopped.   
  
Link stood up, "All right." He made his way out of the room, "Bye, Zelda; see you later!"   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
It was Saturday morning, Halloween!!   
  
Zelda forced Link into the bathroom to shower as she got ready with her costume. She ended up dressing up in some kind of fancy gothic dress while Link just took some of the kings clothing and put them on; nothing special.   
  
They waited for the others at the gate outside the castle.   
  
"So what do you think they'll dress up like?" Zelda asked him.   
  
Link made a face, "I don't know… Maybe Hunziker will wear his underwear outside his pants and go as 'Super Hunziker!'"   
  
Zelda laughed…   
  
  
  
Paul, Christian, and Hunziker came out not too much later and they met with Malon at the drawbridge out to the field. She was dressed up like a witch.   
  
Paul rushed to her and hugged her, twirling her in the air; he was dressed up like a wizard.   
  
Christian stopped dead in his track, his limbs hanging freely it disgust.   
  
"Well isn't that cute," he poked fun, "They match!"   
  
Hunziker laughed, "Yeah, I think I'll go gag now."   
  
  
  
After a while the games in Kakariko Village had begun and ended, and the sun began to wane…   
  
Christian and Hunziker were across the way watching Link and Zelda look through their bags. They both had huge grins of their face and were laughing…   
  
Hunziker looked at Christian, "You going to walk her home tonight?"   
  
Christian smiled, "No. It's not like that anymore."   
  
"What do you mean? -I see you staring at her all the time!"   
  
"Yeah,…she's gorgeous!"   
  
Hunziker laughed, "She sure is."   
  
Christian continued watching them sort through their bags, picking things out of them… "……She's amazingly beautiful, but… The more I talk to her the more I feel like I'm talking to my sister!" he laughed, "I don't want to date my sister!"   
  
Hunziker chuckled, "I'd date your sister."   
  
Christian hit him, "Don't talk about my sister like that!"   
  
Hunziker laughed again, "I would! She doesn't look anything like you!"   
  
…They looked back at Link and Zelda.   
  
"Besides," Christian said, "I think the princess likes someone else."   
  
Hunziker laughed, "He doesn't even realize it dose he?……"   
  
Epilogue:   
  
Link and Zelda were starting to become very friendly with each other (which I'm sure you noticed already; but the same stuff kept going on). Strange things he didn't like (in Link's mind) were starting to happen. He just wanted to have fun with his friend but things would happen that really angered him. For instance: One night before bed he had just ended playing checkers with Zelda. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek a few times (he didn't mind that). But they would lay down or something and somehow come face to face. They then would grow silent and look at each other (like in the movies right before the pair would kiss). Link would quickly move his head and do things like look at the clock and say, "Wow it's 10 o' clock already?!" and find some reason to get up or leave the room. He didn't want it like this; he simply wanted to have fun with his friend, not…you know… Link had begun to become somewhat depressed again…   
  
Part 5 is next.... 


	5. The More You Suffer: The Better Part 5:1

The More You Suffer: The Better  
  
  
  
Part Five: The War  
  
Prolog:  
  
  
  
Only about another month went bye; it was late November/early December. So far everything was as normal as they had been, except one thing. Lately Zelda had noticed that Link seemed to keep to himself again; he didn't seem to want to be around her much. Not that he seemed to be irritated or mad at her or anything, he almost looked sad if anything; he just seemed to try to find a reason to get away from her. Of course this saddened Zelda, but she still wanted to find out what was wrong; Link was her very best friend…  
  
Chapter One: Becoming Consumed  
  
Link had been sleeping by himself for about two weeks now; every time Zelda seemed to ask if she could stay he said that he'd 'rather be by himself.'   
  
Link had also been getting up early and taking Epona out; he figured that going back to his old ways would make things feel better. He then would go to work if it was a weekday, and then stay out with Epona and go fishing, or his favorite was, believe it or not, go back to work. He would go downstairs at night to the weight room and just train his butt off; it made him let things out…  
  
  
  
It was midnight when Link came in tonight. As he had been doing, he went up stairs and straight into his room to sleep.   
  
Zelda had been waiting up, or really she couldn't sleep because she was so worried about Link. She thought that he was mad at her about something, for some reason…   
  
She didn't even bother knocking, but slowly tried to turn the knob to peak in and see him. Link, of course heard her.   
  
"What do you want Zelda?" he said, obviously tired.   
  
"Can I please come in?" she asked in an affectionate, caring way.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
She opened the door and shut it again. She stood in front of the bed, in the dark room.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him, hoping for an answer.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Link,…please… Tell me what's wrong?"   
  
He pulled the blanket up to his face, "Nothing, Zelda."   
  
She stood their silent for a minute… "If it's me you can tell me."   
  
Link rolled on his side, facing the wall…   
  
She sat down on the bed…   
  
"Link, please tell me," she said frustrated, "You know I just want to help…"   
  
Link was quite…   
  
"Please, Link…… I'm worried……"   
  
"Zelda,…" he answered a bit frustrated himself, "You can't help, okay?"   
  
She stood up again, "Come on, Link; I won't tell. You know you can trust me."   
  
"……I don't know, okay -I don't know what's wrong."   
  
"…How don't you know what's wrong?" her voice quieted…   
  
He didn't answer…   
  
She stood there silent for another minute…   
  
"Link, you promised me that you would tell me how you feel!… Please… All I want to do is help…"   
  
He rolled on his other side to see her, "I,…" he took a breath, "I know that's what I promised, but… I can't… I wouldn't want to…"   
  
"It's like I said before," she cut in, "You can't tell me anything that would hurt me, it's when you ignore me and push me away like this that you hurt me… Please, Link… I'm worried; I don't want you to feel miserable again……"   
  
He half smiled looking at her. "…I can't talk about it…"   
  
Zelda sat next to him on the bed.   
  
"I've already seen you cry," she said with a slight giggle, "What else could you do to embarrass yourself?…"   
  
……He took a while to answer. "……Zelda, I can't…"   
  
She stood back up again, "I know it's me; what did I do? I'm sorry, Link……"   
  
Now Link was feeling bad…… He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to lie either……   
  
She walked to the door, "I'm sorry," she said again, in a sweet, loving voice, "Please forgive me; I didn't mean to do anything……"   
  
She opened the door, "I'll leave you alone… You don't…want me…… Goodnight…"   
  
She shut the door and left.   
  
Now Link was feeling worse; he really just didn't know what to do… -But then again, he never spent the time to admit things and talk to himself about it either. He always tried to protect himself from his own feelings by pretending they weren't there (good or bad); he pushed them into himself, ignoring them.   
  
The truth was he didn't know what was wrong, in a sad, sad way; it's almost pathetic of him…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Link got up in the morning, ate his breakfast, and went to work.   
  
Impa spoke to Zelda at the breakfast table when he left, "What's wrong with him?!"   
  
Zelda looked sadly at her food, "I don't know…"   
  
Impa took a bite of her eggs and swallowed, "He's been like this for weeks now! Why don't you see what's wrong?"   
  
Zelda looked as if she could cry, but stayed silent…   
  
"Is he feeling alright?"   
  
Zelda stayed quite…   
  
"Zelda?…"   
  
She looked up at Impa.   
  
"You should ask him to take you for a walk, or go fishing; he likes that stuff…"   
  
Zelda stayed quite as they both ate breakfast…   
  
She then got up, put her plate away, and left. She went into her room and shut the door behind her…  
  
  
  
When she was done, Impa went downstairs to see Renaldo. She asked about Link and got this as a response: "He's been quite; he seems depressed. He then trains until he almost passes out; more than usual he's been lifting, which is a lot. I noticed he hasn't been eating either. He takes off at lunch and shows back up after."   
  
It was lunchtime; Link took Epona out into the woods. He rode her to where he and the skull kid used to go. He just sat there against the tree watching the water trickle in the stream… He didn't feel like crying, but didn't feel like smiling either… He just wanted to daze into nothingness…   
  
As he stare at the water a yellow light swirled around him and the tree; it was YuChine.   
  
"Link!" she said finally stopping in front of him.   
  
Moura too came around and next to YuChine.   
  
"Link?" YuChine spoke.   
  
"Hellooooo?" Moura said trying to get his attention.   
  
Link looked up at them, finally.   
  
"What's with you?" Moura asked.   
  
He shook his head and looked back down…   
  
"Ah… Okaay…" YuChine sat on his knee, "What's wrong, Link?"   
  
He looked at her again, his eyes grizzled. He just starred at her…   
  
She just starred back, not understanding his pain…   
  
"I'm just stupid," he mumbled out, "I'm just stupid……"   
  
Moura swung around YuChine, "You're not stupid! You're just too caring…"   
  
Link starred at his feet again, his eyes looking like he was becoming alive again……   
  
It was silent for a while……   
  
YuChine flew up again, "One extreme to the other I guess!"   
  
Her and Moura danced around Link and the tree. They laughed and eventually danced their way away from Link; he watched them do so…   
  
He pulled out a small pocket watch he had. It was time to go back. So he mounted Epona and headed to the castle…   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
The next day at lunchtime Link returned to the same spot in the woods. He saw the fairies yet again… They simply said hi to him and danced around again…   
  
"You shouldn't be so selfish!" Moura squeaked at him, "Dance!"   
  
"Accept a gift so you can give someone a gift!" YuChine cheered.   
  
Whatever that means… he though watching them dance away again…   
  
That night he came back upstairs at the normal time and went straight into his room; he was exhausted. He shut the door, not saying a word, and went under the blanket.   
  
I should have gone to the woods… he thought to himself as he began to zone out…  
  
  
  
A half hour later Impa came into the room.   
  
"There you are, Link! I haven't seen you in days!" she joked to him.   
  
She sat down on the bed. He had the blanket covering his face and his feet hung out.   
  
She pulled it off his face so she could see him, "Tired?"   
  
He half smiled, his eyelids half shut.   
  
"Are you mad at Zelda?" she whispered.   
  
"No…" he mumbled back.   
  
"Then what?"   
  
He was quite…   
  
"You better shape up boy! Unlike the princess, I will yell at you…"   
  
Link softly chuckled.   
  
"Seriously though… You know Renaldo said you haven't been eating with them. Have you been eating at all?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
Impa then shook her head, "Why don't you come get some dinner?" She stood up, "Maybe you should take a nap or something first; you look sleep deprived."   
  
She left the room.   
  
Link put the blanket back over his face…  
  
  
  
"He's in there?" Link heard Zelda ask Impa outside the door somewhere. "Did he tell you anything?"   
  
"Nope," Impa answered, both of them walking away…  
  
  
  
It was an hour later when Link heard a faint tap at the door and it slightly opened.   
  
"Link?" It was Zelda, "Can I come in? I have something for you…"   
  
He took the blanket of his face and Zelda came in with a bowl. He sat up, curious…   
  
She held out the bowl; it had home-cut, home-baked, homemade potato chips in it (Link really liked these -everyone seemed to).   
  
She smiled and placed them on the bed in front of him. "…I know how much you like it when Impa specially makes these for us, so I got all these for you… I made them this time…"   
  
She walked back to the door, "I hope you like them…"   
  
She then left, half shutting the door…   
  
Link looked down at the delicious looking chips…   
  
He hung his head, I'm so stupid… She spent all that time making me chips… (It takes a good hour to cut and bake them in the oven).   
  
He sat back against the wall and ate them, slowly, enjoying every bite…  
  
  
  
Zelda came back for the bowl, if he hopefully ate them…   
  
She peaked in the door and at the bowl. She grinned when she saw it was empty.   
  
Link, stupidly feeling, half smiled at her.   
  
"Did you like them?" she asked so caringly and sweetly…   
  
He nodded.   
  
"I'm glad!" she said taking the bowl, planning to leave.   
  
"Zelda…"   
  
She stopped and looked at him.   
  
He looked down at the blanket on the bed, ashamed…   
  
She tilted her head waiting for him to continue…   
  
"………I'm sorry, I've been so mean…"   
  
She put the bowl down on the bed again and sat down.   
  
He shook his head, mumbling, "I'm so stupid… Why do I have to be so messed up?……"   
  
She smiled and half giggled, waiting for him to continue……   
  
He looked up at her then back at the blanket. "I mean here you making me chips when I'm just…being so mean to you……"   
  
He looked back at her, almost speechless "……I……I'm just stupid… I didn't mean to make you feel bad…"   
  
He scooted a little closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry…"   
  
He then got closer and hugged her.   
  
"It's okay, Link…"   
  
She's always so forgiving and kind to me…   
  
Zelda then stood up and took the bowl, "Come outside with us then! We've all been worried about you!…"   
  
Link smiled and stood up; he didn't disserve all this…  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A couple days went bye but Link was still a little depressed. He did stay for lunch and everything though. Everyone was wondering what was up with him…   
  
It was just before dinner when Link went up to his room to change his tunic. He noticed that something was missing…   
  
He came out and went to Zelda.   
  
"Hey, did you take that book?" he asked her.   
  
"The book," she replied, "The one you found in that dungeon?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"No, why?"   
  
"Because it's gone."   
  
"It's gone?"   
  
"Yeah… Where could it have gone?"  
  
  
  
They asked Impa, the king, and even Christian, Hunziker, and Paul, but no one had any idea what happened to it.   
  
Link went back up to the room and searched it high and low. It couldn't be found…   
  
So they asked everyone if they saw a book that looked like the book, but they all said no… They even checked the library in case someone put it there, but no. The book of incantations couldn't be found anywhere!   
  
"Link,…" Zelda spoke, "Do you think it could have been stolen?"   
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it had to of been. I know I wouldn't lose it; I was keeping a close eye on it!"   
  
"Then where do you think it could be?"  
  
Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location: "Ha ha ha…" the cloaked man laughed, "So this is it, this is what the big deal was about?"   
  
"I guess so," another man who wasn't visible said (perhaps the light or something, I don't know).   
  
The cloaked man handed him many rupees, "Well done… Hyrule security isn't as secure as you'd think!"   
  
The other man laughed, "I was in and out of there with no problem!"   
  
They both laughed, "How pathetic!"   
  
"So you should get the book to those witches right away," the man told the cloaked man.   
  
"I know my job," the cloaked man told him, "I know what is to be done! But I could still use you… Meet me and the others in those woods at sundown Sunday night. Bring anything and everything you can to help us get this job done, including some fast get away."   
  
The man laughed, "A book is easy to get but this will take more skill… I'll be sure to be there; I wouldn't miss this for the world!"   
  
"Good,…" the cloaked man opened the heavy, steel door, "And if you snitch I'll have your head!"   
  
"You know I won't sir."   
  
The cloaked man laughed, "I know, but you can never be too sure. Even if you are my best man I'll kill you on the spot if you betray me…"   
  
Hunziker, Christian, Paul, Link, and Zelda, knowing the book was gone, went to bed after another normal Sunday. Link had cheered up some and decided to stay the night in Zelda's room with her; it made her so happy.   
  
It was about 11 o' clock when they lied down under the blanket. She didn't want to offend Link in any way, so she only kissed him once on the cheek and they said goodnight. She then hugged him and they both fell asleep rather quickly.  
  
  
  
It was about 1:30 when Link woke up, hearing a noise. He jumped up, waking up Zelda.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him.   
  
He lied back down, "Listen…" You could hear the faint sound of footsteps and the soft sound of clanking, as if from a weapon or something, outside the door…   
  
Someone then opened the door and peaked in; they pretended to be asleep…   
  
He then shut the door and they heard whoever it was leave the hall…   
  
"What was that about?" Link asked.   
  
"I don't know," Zelda told him, "We should have looked to see who it was."   
  
Link chuckled, "Yeah, I guess we should have."   
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was no one. It could have been my father or something,…I guess."   
  
"But still,…that's odd. I don't like it." Link got up and went out the door.   
  
He looked around for someone, anyone, that that could have been. He found no one, so he returned upstairs.   
  
He shut the door and lied back down, "No one's around."   
  
"Let's not worry about it then," Zelda said, "It was probably nothing…"  
  
"Someone else was in there with her!" one man whispered to some others.   
  
"What do you mean someone else was in there with her?!" another man whispered back to him.   
  
"I'm saying that someone else was in there with her!"   
  
"Damn it; do you think they know?"   
  
"I don't know…"   
  
"It's probably just a coincidence," the cloaked man jumped in, "But now we'll have to come up with another plan… This will require more thought than we realized…"   
  
Chapter Two: Inside Job  
  
The week had passed and it was Saturday night. Link had become somewhat despondent toward Zelda again and had taken off into the woods, to 'his place', to spend the night.   
  
It was cold tonight and the moon barely shinned down any light; it made Link feel even more depressed…   
  
He got under the thin blanket and lied there starring at the blackness off the walls inside the cave. He began to fall asleep, it being around midnight now…   
  
  
  
He immediately woke up after hearing a load 'snap' outside. He knew it had to be from something stepping on a twig or something. It could be some sort of animal; he had a run in with some wolfos in the cave years ago when he stayed here. He kept listen…   
  
He then heard a 'crunch,' 'snap'; it sounded like more then one thing. He kept listen…   
  
"So you'll go to the left while I use the stairs?" Link heard some men talking as they walked past the grotto.   
  
"Everyone know the drill?" Link listened as the people walked away into non-hearing distance. He then shut his eyes again and rolled on his other side, trying to go back to sleep…  
  
  
  
'Snap.' Link heard a noise and woke up again. He then heard something pushing the brush at the grottos opening to the side, trying to come in. He immediately sat up and stared at the 'door.'   
  
"Ouch,…" he heard a feminine voice say.   
  
Link shook his head and lied back down, he knew it was Zelda.   
  
"Link," she whispered to him, "Are you awake?"   
  
"I'm awake,…" he answered almost angrily.   
  
She walked in and in front of him, sheepishly. She stood there silent for a moment…   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her.   
  
"……I thought you might be cold…"   
  
Link sat up, now realizing she had a plush blanket in her hands.   
  
He half smiled, a little ashamed…   
  
She unfolded the blanket and put it on top of him.   
  
"I,…" she spoke, "I guess I'll go now, I don't want to upset you…"   
  
She started to leave when Link jumped up, "Wait!"   
  
She stopped and faced him again.   
  
He sat back down, "You shouldn't go home alone, at night like this,…especially when it's so cold…and late… Please stay…" he spoke ashamed…   
  
She walked back over to him, "It's no bid deal; I don't want to bother you."   
  
Link moved over and lifted up the blanket so she could get under, "You won't bother me…"   
  
So she sat down next to him and got under, "You sure?"   
  
"……Of course," he whispered.   
  
"Then a…oh,…" she whispered.   
  
"What?"   
  
"…Would you mind if…I sat on that side?…" she timidly asked.   
  
Link softly laughed and moved up so they could switch places…   
  
"Now no one's in there!" a man whispered to some others in the darkness outside.   
  
"She's not there at all?!" another questioned.   
  
"No!"   
  
"……I guess we have some other issues to sort though,…" the cloaked man spoke unhappily, "I guess we'll have to find out more about her…"   
  
They all began walking away.   
  
"But how?" one man asked him.   
  
"I'll send you in…"   
  
"Me? What do you mean? How would I?…"   
  
The cloaked man laughed, "I've got an idea…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was Monday morning when Link walked into work. Renaldo came over to him.   
  
"You need to quickly come with me into the converse room," he told him.   
  
Link did a quick nod, "Sure…"   
  
They went into the converse room where they sat with the king and another man.   
  
"So,…" the king said standing up, "I guess I'll be on my way. I have much to do; you guys don't need me."   
  
Renaldo nodded, "No problem sir, we'll handle it."   
  
The king bid his farewells and left.   
  
Link and Renaldo sat with the man…   
  
"His name is Clay Gropp," Renaldo told Link, "He says he wants to be our new recruit."   
  
Link nodded.   
  
"He says he's ready to start today."   
  
Link looked at Clay, "So… What is your experience level?"   
  
Clay smiled, "I've fought many battles. I'd say I'm ready to take on what you give me."   
  
Link tapped his foot impatiently, "You a good aim?"   
  
Clay nodded, "I'm fair."   
  
"You can handle a sword and know about weaponry?"   
  
Clay nodded again, "Like I said, I'm fair."   
  
Link looked at Renaldo, raising his eyebrows.   
  
Renaldo made a face…   
  
They both then looked at Clay…   
  
"How about we classify you basal and raise you up as you prove to us you can handle it?" Link said.   
  
"Yeah," Renaldo added, "If you're as good as you claim to be you'll be raised a class in no time anyway."   
  
Clay agreed.   
  
"You know all the standards that are offered to you with this job?" Renaldo continued, "The pay, food, and sleeping quarters?"   
  
Clay nodded.   
  
"You're planning to take the sleeping quarters?"   
  
Clay nodded.   
  
"Then we'll introduce you to them after work."   
  
They all stood up.   
  
"Follow us…" The three of them left the converse room and made there way to the training grounds…   
  
They all got to work…   
  
And it was lunchtime again! Link, Paul, Hunziker, and Christian sat at one table as everyone else did the same to eat their lunch.   
  
The new guy, Clay, looked around for a place to eat…   
  
He went over to Link at their table, "Excuse me, Link sir?"   
  
Link looked up at him, "You don't have to call me sir."   
  
"Oh, alright, Link; but you're the only one I really know. Would you mind if I join you guys?"   
  
Link looked at his friends…   
  
"Sure, why not?!" Christian called out. So he took a seat and began eating.   
  
"So ah,…" Hunziker said trying to strike up a conversation, "Where are you from,…ah…"   
  
"Clay."   
  
"Clay! I'm Hunziker, this is Christian, that's Paul, and ah,…you know Link."   
  
They all nodded hello as they ate.   
  
"I'm from…Hartfield," Clay answered.   
  
"Really?!" Paul jumped in, "We're from Hartfield!"   
  
"Yeah,…" Clay said making himself smile, "I've never seen you guys around… Are you from Hartfield too, Link?"   
  
Link shook his head, "Nope; I'm from here…"   
  
"Did you ever work for Hartfield?" Paul asked.   
  
"No," Clay answered.   
  
"Then why come here?!" Christian threw in.   
  
"……Ah,…to be truthful,…" Clay said hesitating……   
  
Link stood up, "I'll be back," and left the table.   
  
Clay then looked at Christian again, "…I heard that it's real nice here, and that,…well,…it's worth being a guard for this royal family, if you know what I mean!"   
  
Hunziker laughed, "You mean all those rumors about the princess?"   
  
Clay smiled, "Are they true?"   
  
"They sure are!"   
  
Clay grinned, "Do we get to guard her often?"   
  
"Not really, but we do see her a lot."   
  
"Yeah," Christian added, "She's real nice, and just absolutely gorgeous…"   
  
"Link's good friends with her!" Paul added.   
  
"He is?…" Clay asked, intrigued.   
  
"Sure; he sees her all the time."   
  
"So…he must know a lot about her…"   
  
"I'd guess so…"   
  
Link sat back down with some more milk.   
  
Hunziker laughed seeing Link drink it. He then shook his head, "A straw, Link? A straw?!" He laughed some more.   
  
Link shook his head at him, looking at him. He then drank some more, through the straw.   
  
Hunziker just kept on laughing in hysterics, holding his chest, "A straw…"   
  
"You're doing good, Clay," Link told him, "Like Renaldo said: you'll move up a class in no time,…with these fools," he joked.   
  
Clay smiled, "And the living quarters? You'll show me them later?"   
  
"We'll show you around!" Paul told him, "Link just needs to give you your room and pass."   
  
Clay nodded, "That would be great…"  
  
After work Link and Renaldo gave Clay a pass and told him where he was to stay. His room was two doors down and across the hall from Hunziker and Christian's room; Paul was a door down from them.   
  
Paul and the guys showed him around. First they showed him where his room is, and then they showed him the main kitchen and stopped at the base of the royal hall.   
  
"And up here is the royal hall, where the princess and the royal family stay," Christian explained to Clay, "Although Link stays up there too."   
  
"You mean he doesn't stay down here with us?"   
  
"No."   
  
"How come?"   
  
"Like Paul said: he's good friends with the princess. I guess she somehow pulled some strings."   
  
"He's pretty chummy with the king too," Hunziker added.   
  
"He's not a part of the royal family, is he?" Clay asked.   
  
"No, no, no."   
  
"Dose he look like he's part of the royal family?" Christian asked.   
  
Hunziker laughed, "He's just one lucky guy I'll tell you that. You know he got his job here because of the princess too."   
  
Clay raised his eyebrows, "Really…"   
  
"Yeah, I guess she knows more about him then we do."   
  
Clay chuckled, "I guess he is lucky…"   
  
They all started walking back to their quarters; Clay stayed behind, staring up the steps…   
  
"Come on Clay!" Paul called out, "You'll miss the main course!"   
  
Clay took one last glance up the stairs, and then followed them for some grub…  
  
  
  
They all got their meals and took them back to Hunziker and Christian's room.   
  
"So,…" Clay spoke, "What else do you guys know about Link? -He seems like a strange guy to me."   
  
Hunziker laughed to himself, "He's actually a real nice guy."   
  
"I certainly wouldn't mess with him though!" Christian added.   
  
"Have you ever heard the story of 'The Oracle of Seasons' and 'The Oracle of Ages'?" Paul asked.   
  
"You mean over in Holodrum and Labrynna?" Clay said.   
  
"You know that kid they made a statue of to honor for saving them?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"Well, that was Link."   
  
"You're kidding me!" Clay said obviously upset.   
  
"Yeah,…" Paul said a little confused.   
  
"Oh,…so he must be one tough guy," Clay said trying to make himself seem disinterested.   
  
"I'll say!" Christian jumped in, "I'm just glad we're friends with him!"   
  
"Yeah," Paul added, "I'd hate to get him mad at me!"   
  
"You know I heard the other guys talking about how they heard that he was an orphan or something," Hunziker told them, "He must have been forced to stand up a be a man before I was even a teenager…"   
  
"Well you saw how he lead us around the forest on our way back; he must know all of them like the back of his hand!" Christian said.   
  
"Lead you through the forest from where?" Clay questioned.   
  
"From Labrynna," Paul told him.   
  
"What where you guys doing in Labrynna?"   
  
"Oh, ah,…" Hunziker jumped in, "…We were heading here from there and met him on the way. That's were we met him."   
  
"Oh,…" Clay said, now thinking to himself, I think I need to find more out about him too…   
  
"Hey, Clay!" Christian called out, standing at the door now, "You want to see the loo?"   
  
"The loo?"   
  
"He means the bathroom," Paul told him, "We didn't show you where the showers and stuff are…"   
  
They all went to the door. "I guess," Clay answered, and they were off…   
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Link finished up his dinner and was heading back downstairs.   
  
Impa came up behind him, "Where are you going, Link?"   
  
He turned around to see her, "I was just going to take Epona out."   
  
She smiled at him, "Please don't come back too late, I wouldn't want you to wake up still tired in the morning; no one likes starting the day wanting to go back to bed!"   
  
Link smiled and waved to her, "See ya!"   
  
  
  
Zelda came out of her room to Impa, back in the kitchen now.   
  
"Where's Link?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, he said he just went to take Epona out," Impa answered.   
  
Zelda sat down next to her father, still eating.   
  
"So," Impa said, also sitting down, "Have you talked to him? Is he alright?"   
  
Zelda's face went sad.   
  
"He's not back to his old self yet?" the king asked.   
  
Zelda looked at him, "He hasn't been his 'old self' ever since he's come back here…"   
  
Impa half smiled, saddened, "Has he told you anything about what happened to him?"   
  
Zelda half smiled, sorrowfully, at her, "He has…"   
  
"What happened then?" the king asked.   
  
Zelda looked down at the table, "A lot of bad things…"   
  
"Like what?" Impa asked.   
  
Zelda looked up again, "…He told me in confidence… I don't think he likes sharing things with people,…I don't think he'd like it if I told… I don't want to dishonor his trust…"   
  
The king and Impa smiled.   
  
"We understand," Impa said, "……So was it really bad?"   
  
Zelda looked down, "Yeah… He's been through things I would never…want to…even think about going through… And I always thought that my life was difficult sometimes…"   
  
The king merrily chuckled, "At least you've been making his life easier! I can tell that he's cheered up after the times he's spent here. He's a real nice fellow,…I like having him here!"   
  
Zelda grinned at hearing that.   
  
"I hope he snaps out of his mood soon. Maybe we should all see if we could do anything to help him."  
  
Zelda suddenly looked sad again…   
  
The king then looked sad seeing her sad… He smiled at her. That made her a little happier again and she smiled at him…   
  
"I wish I knew why he was mad at me,…" she sadly said.   
  
"Don't worry my little princess!" the king said merrily, "I'm sure he'll forget about it soon! I know how good of friends you two are!"   
  
Zelda cheered up. Impa stood up and went behind her, "We all don't like to see him upset, or you…" Impa hugged her from behind.   
  
The king laughed and stood up next to Zelda, putting an arm around her, "I'm sure you'll get it out of him, he seems to really trust you if he has told you about the hard things to talk about."   
  
The king held out his hand and took Zelda's hand helping her off the chair.   
  
She hugged her father.   
  
He laughed and kissed her on the forehead, "Now why don't we go into the other room and have some fun?!"   
  
Zelda kissed him on the cheek and smiled.   
  
"Yeah, we could…play cards,…" Impa offered.   
  
Zelda then hugged Impa.   
  
Impa smiled and sort of moved back and forth, "Then we could have some ice cream!"   
  
Zelda grinned. They then left the kitchen and went into the recreation room…  
  
  
  
At around ten Link returned upstairs, looking slightly windblown. He went straight into his room and hit the bed. All three of them (Zelda, Impa, and the king) watched as he did so…   
  
The king decided that he would be the one to go talk to him. So he knocked on Link's door, "Hey there Link! Can I come in for a minute!"   
  
Link opened the door, "What's up?"   
  
The king came in and shut the door again.   
  
"I was just wondering how you like your job," the king spoke, "It's been a while now!"   
  
Link sat down on the bed, "It's okay…"   
  
The king sat next to him, "So how's that new guy?"   
  
"He's okay,…" Link answered a little melancholy.   
  
The king chuckled, "So I hear everyone is put in their place by you."   
  
Link looked at him a little puzzled.   
  
"You're scaring people!" the king joked with a laugh.   
  
Link smiled, "I guess people don't like me very much…"   
  
The king laughed again, "Just your peers!" he joked.   
  
He looked down a little more saddened; the king didn't realize just how true that statement was in Link's life, or used to be, I should say.   
  
"You plan to stay, don't you?"   
  
Link was quite…   
  
The king scratched his hand, "You know you're a valuable part of the castle now…"   
  
Link took a deep breath, "I guess… I don't think,…I mean, I don't know…"   
  
The king's face saddened a little, "Well, you know if you wanted to quit I couldn't keep you; I couldn't force you to stay…"   
  
Link shut his eyes, "………I know…"   
  
The king stood up, "You know if there's anything you don't like or something you want to change you could tell me."   
  
Link did a single nod and mumbled, "Yeah…"   
  
The king walked to the door, "Don't hesitate to open your mouth…" He then opened the door, "I'll help you if I can…" He then left, shutting the door again.   
  
  
  
Link went under the blanket and shut his eyes, thinking about nothing, trying to phase out of this world…  
  
  
  
The king joined the others again, sitting down.   
  
They both looked at him with concern.   
  
"What happened?" Impa asked him.   
  
He shook his head, "I'm sure but,…I think he's thinking about leaving…"   
  
Zelda's mouth went a jar in thought of it.   
  
"I told him to tell me if anything was bothering him work wise, but… Well, I guess we'll see what happens…"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was later that night, about an hour after the king and everyone went to their rooms for the night, when Zelda opened her door and went to Link's closed door.   
  
She stared at it thinking about what her father said…   
  
She finally got the courage to knock on it… She then opened it and peaked in to see Link half awake, probed up in the corner of the bed with some pillows.   
  
"Yeah?" he asked her.   
  
She came in and shut the door, going over to the bed.   
  
"I really don't want to bother you," she spoke quietly and sadly, "But…"   
  
She took a breath and sort of fiddled with her hands, "……Can I please sit with you?"   
  
Link lifted up some blanket, a bit surprised by her sadness, and she sat next to him.   
  
He watched her, his face already gone soft; she looked almost nervous…   
  
"………I…I just want to tell you something…" she got out. She began fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. "You know that you're my best friend right?" she said looking at him and then back at her hands.   
  
He just looked at her not knowing what to make of things.   
  
She then held her hands at her chest, "You know that I care about you and only want you to be happy…"   
  
She took in and let out another breath, "……My father said…… I mean… Link,……no matter what,…I just want you to be happy and do whatever it is that makes you happy… That's what is important… But,…" she looked up at him mournfully, "I'm going to say this anyway…… If you want to leave, it's okay; if that's what you truly want I want you to do it; I want you to be happy… But I have to say this…"   
  
She moved closer to him, putting her hands on him. She suddenly looked even more unhappy.   
  
She took another breath. She then suddenly hugged him tightly.   
  
"Please don't go…" she said beginning to cry, "Please…"   
  
Link lightly hugged her back; he realized that the king must have told her that he wanted to leave Hyrule…   
  
She was truly sobbing now, "Please don't go; I need you… I,…" she took a quick breath, "…I'd be so lonely; I'd miss you so much…"   
  
Link, feeling ever so stupid, hugged her back. His mind went blank; he didn't even know what to think.   
  
"I won't…" he said with a sort of baby talk sound to it.   
  
She still cried…   
  
"Zelda,… Please don't cry,…especially for me -I'm not worth crying over…"   
  
She calmed down a bit and looked back up at him, her eyes widened and filled with tears…   
  
Link just felt so bad, it almost made him want to cry…   
  
She put her head back down and hugged him…   
  
Link took a breath, not really knowing what to do…   
  
He put more of the blanket on her, "Don't worry, Zelda,…I,…I don't want to go…"   
  
She looked up at him again, "You don't?…" She sounded so childlike: innocent, sweet, and caring, that Link couldn't help but smile.   
  
"……Why would I want to?"   
  
"I don't know,…" she softly replied.   
  
Link softly chuckled, "I've been out in the elements fighting to just get through another day almost all my life. Now,…well now it's not like that anymore -I actually like getting up every morning…"   
  
Zelda smiled, still hugging him tightly…   
  
"It's been so nice having a place to sleep at night -a good, clean place to sleep at night. And I get to bath and stuff whenever I want to…"   
  
Zelda shut her eyes, still listening to him…   
  
"You know what a pleasure it is just to have something to eat without me having to hunt it, kill it, skin it, cook it, cut it, and then get rid off the bones, the fire, and stuff afterwards every day?"   
  
"I'm sorry,…" Zelda whispered…   
  
Link took a breath, he felt so dumb. Why was he so stupid?…   
  
Zelda moved up a little bit and hugged him with her face.   
  
He hugged her back, just feeling like he was that most incompetent, inept, idiotic, pinheaded, doltish numskull that ever existed; and he truly believed it…   
  
She then put her head near his stomach, and latched on to him. She shut her eyes…   
  
Link just felt so depressed that he honestly just wished he would pass out or die or something. Right now the feeling of Zelda on him didn't make him happy, but didn't make him unhappy either; it made him furious all of the sudden… He still stayed still though, so that she could sleep; even at his maddest Link still couldn't hurt anyone's feelings…   
  
He shut his eyes and focused on the black he saw. It took awhile, but he eventually let go of his anger and fell into the depths of slumber…   
  
The next morning Link woke up, Zelda still laying on him… He gently rolled her off and onto a pillow to hug.   
  
He got up, put on his boots and belt, and then just looked at her. He still felt angry…   
  
He shook his head and walked out the door, shutting it behind him so she could sleep…   
  
He then quickly ate, and left to see Epona…  
  
Chapter Three: Living With Memories  
  
It was lunchtime. Clay joined Link and the others at a table again.   
  
"You're really skilled, Link!" Clay told him, acting really impressed.   
  
Link just half smiled at him; you could tell something was bothering him today…   
  
"How much are you up to?!" Hunziker asked.   
  
Link looked over at him, "One ninety…"   
  
"How many reps?"   
  
"I don't know, I don't count…"   
  
"Well how many do you think?"   
  
"…I guess about fifty or so."   
  
"-Fifty! God, man…"   
  
Link looked down at his food… He didn't really feel like eating it…   
  
"You want that, Link?" Christian asked pointing at his orange.   
  
Link pushed it towards Christian, giving it to him…   
  
"What's wrong?" Paul asked.   
  
Link looked up at him and took a breath, "…Nothing…"   
  
Everyone continued eating their food…   
  
"You worried about you know what?" Paul asked, referring to the book.   
  
Link looked at him, "No, not yet. I guess if something's wrong we'll find out…"   
  
Link lifted his fork and finally began eating, knowing that he'd regret it later if he didn't…   
  
  
  
Hunziker and Christian got up and left the table. Clay looked at Paul, raising his eyebrows in question. Paul shrugged a shoulder and also left the table…   
  
"So,…" Clay said coming a little closer to Link, "What's new?"   
  
Link looked up at him, his eyes looking as if he was in another world… He held his hand over his mouth as he yawned…   
  
"Where in Hyrule here are you from anyway? I guess you had to live in Kakariko, right?"   
  
Link then looked more depressed, "No, I'm not… It's a long story, I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind." (Not many people really knew about that…)   
  
Clay sat back in his chair, trying to look casual.   
  
Link yawned again…   
  
"……They say you have a lot of experience fighting… When did you start?"   
  
Link looked at him again, "Do you mean when did I start fighting, or when did I start using a sword?"   
  
Clay raised his eyebrows, "Either one, I guess…"   
  
"I've fought all my life; I held a sword at ten."   
  
Clay raised his eyebrows again, impressed, "No wonder you got this job then…"   
  
Link stared at a fancy designed napkin on the table…   
  
"So… Paul and the guys told me your quarters is upstairs with the princess and everyone;…how'd you get that deal?!"   
  
Link scratched behind his ear, "A friend."   
  
"A friend!" Clay acted stupid, "That must be some friend!"   
  
"Yeah,…" Link sounded dull and uninterested as he spoke.   
  
"Can I ask who?…"   
  
"…The princess…"   
  
"Oh,…" he said slyly, "I hear she's a catch…"   
  
Link looked up at him with a cold stare, "What do you mean by that?"   
  
Clay suddenly looked nervous, "I mean, they say she's easy to look at…"   
  
Link looked back down at the napkin, not answering…   
  
………Some silence went by……   
  
"The guys also tell me you met in Labrynna."   
  
Link half nodded, "We did…"   
  
"They also tell me you're the guy they made that statue of."   
  
Link took in a breath, "Yeah…"   
  
"I heard that the princess was there too; is that where you met her?"   
  
Link was silent…   
  
That must be the connection; that must be how he got this job,… Clay thought to himself, unknowingly. "Do you talk to her much?"   
  
Link didn't like all these questions, it didn't feel right. He stayed silent…   
  
"Link?…"   
  
Link looked back up at him.   
  
"Ah…do you?"   
  
Link began looking at him coldly again, "Is that really any of your business?" he calmly asked.   
  
Clays mouth opened a little as he stared back at him.   
  
Link then stood up, "I'll see you later. Keep up the good work." And then he walked away…   
  
Clay sat there a while more trying to put the pieces together… He's one strange guy…  
  
  
  
Link returned late again that day. He went straight to his room and hit the bed after dinner. No one liked it; he was acting weird. They all felt bad…  
  
Another few days passed; it was Friday night. Again, as he had been doing, Link returned late, ate, and then went straight to bed at around nine…   
  
Zelda and her 'family,' (the king and Impa) sat in the recreation room as he did so. They kept to themselves around Link; everything was feeling strange around the house. They all felt bad…   
  
Link didn't even come close to realizing this; ever since he could remember his peers and some elders mostly didn't care about him. As you know, all his friends left him, one way or the other, and everyone he met didn't really show him true friendship besides Zelda now (in Link's mind). He looked at the world almost like everyone was against him; some people were nice to him, but most people were just nice just because they didn't want to cause any problems with him… So much pain…   
  
Link lied down under the blanket on the floor in his room; he figured he didn't deserve that bed anymore, and he didn't want to get used to it either because, in his mind, he would probably be forced to leave it sometime; why get used to good things when you'll just loose it anyway… Like his friends… He tried to sleep, but was just tossed back and forth. He felt too depressed to sleep…   
  
No one had bothered Link since he came back. But Zelda was really worried and needed to see what was wrong…   
  
She had to keep herself from going to see him, he seemed to want to just be alone, but she couldn't help but fret…   
  
Everyone else had gone to bed about two hours ago, but Zelda still lied hugging her turtle and worrying about him…   
  
She sat up. She lit a white, a red, and a black candle on her bureau. She focused on her worries…   
  
She whispered a chant, "I hope Link's alright, I can't stop thinking about him tonight… I wish I could help and know what's wrong, it just feels like it's been so long…"   
  
She looked at the black candle, focusing on the true feelings that came from her heart: "…Let the negative energies leave his heart and soul, it's just not on him it's taking it's toll… Oh great Goddesses suck the pain out, let emotions fade hence with a shout… For it is his agony I speak about…"   
  
She then looked at the red candle, focusing on the true feelings that came from her heart: "Let love and pleasure reenter his feeling, it may be hard but still appealing… It is a time of sadness and dire, please pull him up from his mire… Let love and anger fuel his fire…"   
  
She then looked at the white candle, focusing on the true feelings in her heart: "…Clear as day and dark as night, there's no longer a need to fight… Make it a land that's happy and free, let us roam with purity… Just let it go and let him see…"   
  
She sat back and watched the flames, focusing on all her feelings. She just wanted Link to feel better and be happy again…  
  
Link lied there and began to actually start allowing himself to remember Saria; it had been so long since he allowed her to enter his thoughts… He remembered his birthday one year… Everyone in the forest hadn't said a word to him when he woke up that day… He was still happy though, he knew Saria would remember… He looked for her, but he couldn't find her… He did run into the twins though. They told him that Saria was in the lost woods… So Link searched for her… Tree after tree, turn after turn… Link knew where he was going, but he couldn't find Saria anywhere… He returned to the small village of houses… He sat down on a big rock in the shallow water… He looked around at all his peers playing as they usually did…   
  
After awhile, he got up and walked over to see the Deku Tree… He sat far enough in the corner that the Deku Tree didn't notice him, but Link sat down and looked at the tree…   
  
Hours went bye; he got tired of sitting there. He made his way back to the lost woods again; maybe Saria would be there… He sat in the grass for hours, watching the bugs and some small animals do what they do…   
  
He was tired of being there, so he went back to the village again…   
  
He ran into one of the boys, sitting near the exit.   
  
"Have you seen Saria?" Link asked him.   
  
"Saria? She's at your house,…I think; I saw her go over there somewhere…"   
  
So Link ran to his house and climbed up the latter… No one was there…   
  
He checked Saria's house… No one was there…   
  
Link moped back into the forest… He sat down in a new patch of grass. He hoped that Saria hadn't forgot about him; she was his only hope…   
  
An hour went bye; he again sat and watched the animals do what they do; he found it interesting to try to figure out what they were doing; they were different then people, and seemed to have more dept to them then most realized…   
  
Suddenly a rabbit hopped bye a few yards away. Link's view went right to it. Then another one jumped next to the other rabbit. Two rabbits!   
  
A rabbit was surprisingly a rare thing to see here…   
  
Link slowly stood up and walked over to them; he wanted to have a better look…   
  
One made a 'Rumph!' sound with it's nose and jumped away from him; the other followed it. They sat another yard or two away from Link again…   
  
Link sat down and crawled over to them, interested and caringly; he would never hurt them…   
  
They stayed still this time…   
  
He put his hand out to touch them, but they took a few hops away…   
  
Link came closer; they went a little farther…   
  
Then he ran at them; they ran…   
  
He chased them, laughing his head off in enjoyment; he was just having fun…   
  
Link had to stop; he sat down to catch his breath… The rabbits stopped; they looked back at him…   
  
Link got up and did a mad dash at them… They ran; he ran, laughing again…   
  
But Link had to stop again. He sat down to catch his breath… The rabbits stopped. They turned around and hopped towards him… They sat at Link's side now, almost telling him they wanted to play… Link grinned seeing them there. He knew they wanted to play; he could sense it in his mind and heart. He was (and still is) very sensitive to those things; the rabbits sent him feelings and almost pictures in his mind… Link had never truly sensed this before, but those rabbits were actually happy to be with him; they were having fun… The rabbits sensed it in him too; animals are sensitive to feeling and thoughts. You have to imagine living in a world without words; just feelings and pictures are 'words' to the animals…   
  
Link suddenly felt really happy again. Today was the first day fate gave him a gift…   
  
Link held out his hand to the rabbits; they still sat there. He couldn't reach them, but he honestly though that if he could, they wouldn't mind… He was so happy…   
  
Then one rabbit made a sniff sound with it's nose, taking a jump backwards, facing the other way now; the other rabbit jumped next to it. They looked like they were at the starting line of a race just waiting for Link to hurry up and get ready to run…   
  
Link faked getting up; they started to run but stopped. Link laughed; the rabbits looked back at him, telling him to 'come on already! We want to have fun!'…   
  
Link then jumped up and sprinted at them… They ran for a while; this was honestly the most fun Link had ever had in his life. Link never felt so honored and happy in his whole life. These rabbits,…they made Link feel so at home… That's the day he realized what special, happy souls animals truly had; they just wanted what he did: to have fun and no worries! They where so carefree and trusting; Link would never hurt them or let them down, and he knew in his heart that they would never do the same to him; they were more like him then the others, Link's peers…   
  
Link realized after that day that it was truly an honor to be befriended by an animal; especially the rare, timid ones… It felt better… All they want and really think about is food, to live, and happiness… Every animal, like snakes who are happy to be left alone, like happiness in different ways and should be respected for what they are, and what they do… Butterflies like flowers; crickets like the leaves… Birds like seed, frogs like flies; they both like grasshoppers… Some spiders make webs, while others don't; some spiders eat flies, while others eat other spiders… Wildcats kill then eat, deer forage and eat what they find, vultures smell death in the air and seek out a meal… Crocodiles can't chew, elephants can't jump… An owl can hear a mouse under the snow and kill it when you don't even have a clue it's there, mice are ticklish and laugh in frequencies we can't hear, monkeys can find the best tree in the forest with the most plump fruits before it even flowers, bees dance to tell each other which way and how far the good flowers are from the hive, and sea turtles instinctively return to the very beach at which they were born to lay their eggs when the moon tells them to… There's a whole different way of life in another species.   
  
Some think the concept that a whole other microscopic world as big as our own, or even bigger, lives in small spots everywhere is mind boggling -one under your nose, one under your fingernails; one under every single persons' toenails and so on, and every single place you could possibly look at in a lifetime- but Link never found that hard to believe. What boggled his mind is all the ways in which the world could be viewed… Just think of every species of animal in existence, every insect and bug, every plant and tree, every fungus and bacterium… So many different ways a soul could live and experience life… They all see the world differently, such as bees can see ultraviolet rays; when they look at a flower they're seeing all these colors and lines, almost like a runway pointing them to the pollen of the flower. Or a pit viper (snake), it sees warmth; it can make out a live mouse, anything that's warm and alive, in pitch darkness -those are ways to survive that humans can't live… We simply have intelligence on our side, that's how we've survived…   
  
  
  
Link continued thinking about that day…   
  
As he ran with the rabbits, a voice called out his name: "Yahoo! Link!" it was Saria! Link turned around to see her.   
  
The rabbits ran away as she came closer to him.   
  
Link waved to them as they ran away.   
  
"There you are!" Saria said to him.   
  
He turned back around to see her.   
  
"I've been looking all over for you!"…   
  
She walked with him back to the village…   
  
Link was starting to worry; did she forget?…   
  
She lead him casually back to her house; she said that she needed his help with something…   
  
She went into her drawer…   
  
"Surprise!!" she yelled and cheered… A gift?… Link grinned, she hadn't forgot; she was always such a good friend, Link knew she wouldn't forget him…  
  
  
  
Link felt happy remembering her,…but sad too…   
  
He rolled on his side, facing the foot of the bed on the ground. He put the blanket over his head, only his face exposed, and pulled his knees up. He kept thinking…   
  
He thought about the gift she gave him…   
  
Link had been complaining to her about not being able to sleep for weeks now… It was a pillow she hand-stitched, with herbs inside to help him rest. It smelled really good, like flowers and soft spices…   
  
There wasn't much to give as gifts in the forest…   
  
Link sighed, thinking about that great pillow; Saria really had to of spent a lot of time making it; he could still remember how good it smelled and how well it worked… Then of course the bad part of the day…   
  
Link had stayed with Saria for a couple hours; she had made him a special dinner… It was already late, but it was really such a nice day outside… Link decided the spend the night in the woods in a safe place he knew to take camp… And Mido,…he knew it was Link's birthday; he hated him so much that those types of things actually became important in a way…   
  
Link settled down in a nice, soft patch of grass near a tree. He sat down looking up at the sky, wondering if he'd see those rabbits again. Then he heard a noise…   
  
"So look who it is…"   
  
Link turned around to see Mido…   
  
"What do you want?!" Link said standing up, defending himself.   
  
"Oh,……nothing,…" Mido answered, putting his chin up.   
  
Link said nothing…   
  
Mido took a step closer, "So,…I saw you over Saria's today… Doing anything special?" he asked, acting dumb.   
  
"She gave me a gift and made me something to eat," Link said innocently (the way he used to be).   
  
"Why did she give you a gift, and why did she make you something to eat?"   
  
Link's big eyes looked to the ground and he scratched his ear, "…It's my birthday…"   
  
"Oh, it is? It's your birthday?"   
  
Link held his shoulder with his other arm, "Yeah…"   
  
Mido took a step closer, punching his palm with his fist, "Well,…I think it's time to give you some birthday punches…"   
  
Link took a step back, "No, I don't want them…"   
  
Mido laughed devilishly, "You have no choice."   
  
Mido grabbed his arm and punched him, then letting him go.   
  
Link pushed him, "Leave me alone, Mido! Why do you have to pick on me?!"   
  
Mido laughed again; Link knew at least one reason why he hated him so: Saria…   
  
"Just because I'm friends with her and you're not doesn't mean you have to want to beat me up all the time!" Link said, slowly starting to walk back home.   
  
"How can she like you; you don't even have a fairy! You're no Kokiri, you're don't belong here!"   
  
Link turned around, walking home… Mido followed…   
  
"Stop following me!" Link screamed, his voice still young and girlish.   
  
Mido started running at him, "I can do what I want!"   
  
Link ran away from him…   
  
Mido finally jumped on him not too far from the village. He punched him; Link was on his stomach and rolled over.   
  
Mido jumped on top of him and punched him in the face.   
  
"One, two, three, four!!" Mido yelled as he punched him, "Six, seven, eight!!"   
  
Then Link belted him one in the jaw and he leaned back, falling off Link.   
  
Link then jumped on him and started punching him.   
  
Mido rolled and pushed Link off with all his strength. He then got up and started running. Link didn't bother to follow, he honestly just wanted to cry…   
  
  
  
Link made his way back home, why bother if that idiot might confront him again…   
  
Link muttered to himself, "He's mean, no wonder why Saria doesn't want to be friends with him -he's a stupid idiot!"   
  
He was just outside Mido's house when all of the sudden he heard a boy's scream. Mido came running at him from the other side of the house and jumped at him, "You're the stupid idiot!!"   
  
They fell to the ground; Mido on top of Link punching him again.   
  
Link shielded his face with his hands.   
  
"You're not a true Kokiri!!" Mido yelled at him, "It's not fair!! Not don't deserve to be here!!"   
  
Link rolled on his side, still getting hit with Mido's fists.   
  
Mido then grabbed Link's shirt and lifted him off the ground somewhat, yelling in his face, "You're nothing!! No body wants you here!! GO AWAY!!! GO GET LOST SOMEWHERE you IDIOT!!!"   
  
By now the others had come out of their houses to see what was going on.   
  
Saria rushed up to them; her and the twins pulled Link away while some of the other boys held Mido back.   
  
They both struggled to get free.   
  
"It's not fair!" Mido said really upset by now, "He's not even really one of us!! He doesn't have a fairy!! Why do we have to -GET HIM OUT OF HERE!! LEAVE!! LEAVE YOU IDIOT!!! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE; NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!!! GET LOST!!!"   
  
Link began to cry he was so enraged and he broke free from the girls' grips. He lunged at Mido, taking down him and the others.   
  
Link just began blindly pummeling him into the ground while the others pulled themselves from under Mido.   
  
The boys then tried to take Link off Mido but had no luck; Link just hit them away and broke free of the restraints.   
  
Link then put his hands around Mido's neck and began to strangle him, picking him off then back down to the ground.   
  
Everyone around pulled Link off him, almost scared that this fight could turn very dangerous. They finally got Link off him, but he still kicked the air and tried to break free.   
  
Mido got up, his face bloody, and watched Link struggling.   
  
"You made me bleed!" Mido yelled, whipping his face, "I, I,…you… AHHH!!"   
  
Mido ran at Link, who took a few hard blows to the face. He was let go of and suddenly calmed down, as Mido was being restrained by almost everyone now.   
  
Saria stood in front of Link, her hand on his chest sort of pushing him away.   
  
"It's okay," she said, "Let's get out of here…" She urged Link over to his house as they heard Mido yell more bad things out at him…   
  
Saria gave Link a hug. "Come on, let me help you clean up now…"   
  
Link suddenly began feeling real sad; this is the part of his life that would really shatter his self-esteem…   
  
Saria then suddenly put her hands in front of her and starting backing up, "Link, watch out!"   
  
Link quickly turned around to see Mido coming after him with something in his hands… That's all he could remember after that…   
  
  
  
Then Link woke up later that night in Saria's house; they carried him in there, since they couldn't carry him up the latter. He had an icepack and some bloody wraps on his head, and something covering his left eye, he couldn't open it…   
  
He moaned and Saria came running over.   
  
"Stay down!," she said caringly, "Just relax."   
  
"Wha,..What happened?" Link asked her, still a little out of it.   
  
Saria sat down next to him, "He hit you with some big rocks… Do you feel okay? Dose anything hurt?…"   
  
"Mmnn…" Link moaned, "I feel really dizzy…"   
  
Saria smiled and comforted him, "It's okay, you'll be okay,…" she sort of baby talked to him, "Just shut your eyes and relax. Try to go to sleep, the swelling should go down by then…"   
  
Link shut his eyes and eventually feel asleep, hearing Saria mumble, "Mido's just a big jerk!" before he did…   
  
Saria always stuck up for Link… She was a true friend Link, today, really missed…  
  
  
  
Link took a deep breath and a tear ran down his face. He wished he could see his friend again, the way things were… But he knew things changed,…he didn't belong there anymore; in fact he hadn't been back there since he returned to Hyrule yet;…he couldn't face it…  
  
Link then started to remember the other incidents he had with Mido and how Saria always stood up for him… He particularly remembered what happened one night, soon after his birthday…   
  
His wounds had healed, and about a month had gone bye; it was really warm outside… Not everyone in the forest was against Link, but there was at least two, one being Mido of course, that really didn't treat him good… A girl Kokiri, the only one with long blonde hair which she tied back, almost looking like two balls just behind and under her ears; she always thought Mido was cool… She asked Link if he could come with her into the woods to pick some mushrooms… She led him into the forest near on old tree and really high grass…   
  
Link stared at his surroundings, "…I don't think we'll find to many mushrooms here, why don't we…"   
  
He turned around to see that she was gone.   
  
Link called out her name and looked around…   
  
He suddenly fell into a trap; a rope tightened around his leg and he flew up into the branches of a tree, hanging there upside-down… He tried to free himself…   
  
Mido came into his view, laughing at him.   
  
"You fell for it!" he said, making Link sound stupid, "Not only are you weak, hiding behind the girls,…but you're also even more dumb then I thought!"   
  
"Get me down!" Link yelled at him.   
  
Mido shook his head, just enjoying watching Link struggling to get down…   
  
"You made me look like a fool!" Mido told him, "You make Saria not like me!… You deserve to pay for what you did to me."   
  
"I didn't do anything to you!" Link defended, "You're the one who hit me…"   
  
Mido laughed, "Do you really think I'm that stupid?! You're the one who started it! You made me hit you!"   
  
Link hung there with his spirits low; he actually believed what Mido told him; he believed what everyone told him. Link was the kid you could say, "Watch out for the termites in your house, I saw some in there… Yeah,…I went to cheek it out and one of them bit me! It really hurt!" -And Link would cautiously go up to his house, worried about getting bit by termites; he used to be easy to fool because he always believed everything you told him when he was little……   
  
"You're such a bad person!" Mido told Link, "You don't deserve her as a friend!"   
  
Link stopped struggling, he just hung there.   
  
"And now look at you!" Mido continued, "You're so dumb… I know why you don't have a fairy… It's because you're not important!! We don't want you here, and you don't belong here -you don't belong anywhere in this forest! -You idiot!! I'm going to make you pay for what you said about me! -The great Mido!"   
  
Mido revealed a large deku stick with a rock poorly tied around it from behind his back and walked toward Link, who was practically defenseless…   
  
Mido laughed, "You got me bloody! I'll make you bloody!! Do you think it's right to make me bleed?!"…   
  
Link shielded his face with his arms, just hanging there… Mido beat him and yelled at him until he tired himself out…   
  
He eventually went home, saying, "There, how do you like it?!… I'm done, I don't have any more time to waste on someone as stupid as you; you don't deserve any more of my help," before he went…   
  
Now Link still just hung there. Blood ran down his face, dripping into his hair, slightly coloring it. More blood had rushed into his head, from being upside down so long… He felt so dizzy and sick to him stomach, like he was going to pass out…   
  
It was dark outside now, and getting colder…   
  
Link could barely remember trying to free himself of the rope again; he tried for at least an hour until finally it loosened a little…   
  
Link kept pulling at it… He was so out of it; he felt dazed, insensible, and his eyesight was staggering…   
  
The rope broke… All he could feel was the air rushing bye his ears as he slammed into the ground…   
  
He used his hands to try to pull himself into a sitting position. He couldn't do it,…everything looked as if it were teetering around…   
  
He had to shut his eyes… He fell back down to the ground…   
  
All he can remember is waking up to the sun the next after noon…   
  
He practically crawled and fell back to the village, not even feeling anything, his body practically numb… He lied there in front of his house not having the strength to climb the latter…   
  
Saria eventually found him and took him to her house… She tended to his wounds and lied him down in her bed to rest…   
  
"What happen?!" she had asked, really concerned.   
  
"Mmmm,…" Link got out, whispering, "…Mido… He taught me…… I… I shouldn't,…I don't…"   
  
"Come with me," Saria said helping him up, practically dragging him…   
  
  
  
"You're special!" Saria told him a little latter, after Link rested and healed some. He had told her everything that happened…   
  
"The reason you don't have a fairy is because you don't need one! Sometimes I wish I didn't have one,…" she said trying to cheer him up.   
  
Link just looked at her; in his mind Mido was right and Saria was just trying to be nice… He was stupid; everything Mido said was true -everything everyone but himself said was true, because he was just stupid…   
  
Saria kissed him on the forehead; she had cleaned him up somewhat as he slept.   
  
"You'll feel better soon," Saria consoled him some more, "Then we can go collect some berries and fruit before the seasons change again! We'll have a lot of fun!"   
  
Link just shut his eyes; he didn't deserve to…   
  
  
  
Link cried under the blanket, remembering all those horrible things he went through… Why is my life so bad? Why do I have to suffer all the time! Sure, I have a good job now, but…I don't deserve it; why do I have it?!… I'll just be a bum all my life. I'll never be happy; I shouldn't even bother pretending I might be…   
  
Link clenched his fists, I always end up by myself; I'll always be by myself… Why do I have to be so different? -Why can't I just be like everybody else?… Why do I even bother……   
  
Maybe I should leave the castle! -I mean, I can't stay here all my life, I'm no prince or royalty. Yeah, me royalty?! -Yeah right! I don't even deserve a box to sleep in; I'm just useless… I don't deserve anything…… Who cares…   
  
Link still cried… He didn't realize how much of a great soul he truly was. He was pushed around, made fun of, rejected, and tormented so much over the years,…all his life basically… That is, besides a few people,…but Link had been put down so much that in his eyes he wasn't worth a dime, and those few people who were nice to him just did so because they didn't want to be mean; they didn't really care about him…   
  
So much pain and cold… Link shut his eyes and finally fell asleep, after crying for awhile… All his heart felt was sadness, anger, and confusion… He just wanted to sleep; that would let him get out of this world for a while… Maybe he'd even have a pleasant dream…  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Saturday came and a day with Epona was to be. He took her into the forest and to a good fishing spot after a few hours of riding.   
  
He sat against a tree at the end of the large pond pretty far from Hyrule, closer to Termina, but Epona got him there rather quickly.   
  
He sat staring at the water as he waited for a bite… He began thinking again. Although he didn't really want to, at the same time he did want to. He wasn't used to the many days of happiness he had felt since he came back to Hyrule, and was unknowingly almost forcing himself to remember and become even more depressed again…   
  
He thought about the skull kid, since he was close to Termina…   
  
He remembered the time he, the skull kid, and the two fairies were playing hide-and-go-seek not too far from here… The skull kid kept laughing, so Link could always find him, and Teal, one of the fairies, used to always hide in something, like the hollow of a tree or something, so Link always knew where to look…   
  
And then Link thought about when the skull kid playfully stole all of Link's fruit and ran out of the cave with them. Link followed him back into the skull kid's little hut. The skull kid was laughing the whole time, so so was Link. They ended up just eating them together…   
  
Then a couple days later Link snuck into the skull kid's hut and stole his hat while he slept. The skull kid got upset and ran over to Link's place, where he found it inside, with a note inside. It told him to go back to his house.   
  
So, the skull kid ran back to his hut and found that Link had eaten all his fruit. He got mad as he saw Link sitting next to the empty basket, only with fruit seeds and pits inside.   
  
Link then got up and held up a huge fish he had caught for him to eat instead. The skull kid fell on his knees, so happy; he really liked fish but could never catch them himself, especially such a big one like that! They both cooked it up and spent the night together around the campfire…   
  
They would always try to get each other to jump and get scared too…   
  
Link remembered how that night the skull kid told him a story he had heard…   
  
"The old lady sat at her fireplace on her rocking chair that night," the skull kid spoke, "She heard her dead husband's calls again, 'Who poisoned meee…' Then suddenly she heard a loud 'thump' and a something fell from the chimney into the fire. It rolled out onto the floor, right in front of her. It was her husband's head! 'Who killed me,' he asked her, 'who poisoned meeee' Then she heard the front door open, and steps came towards her. 'Who killed meeee' the head said again, 'Who poisoned meeee'   
  
'Was it you?!'" the skull kid said grabbing Link's leg, making him jump.   
  
The skull kid laughed, "I got you, I got you!!"   
  
…The skull kid always like scary stories and trying to trick Link and the fairies; he truly kept you on your feet sometimes…   
  
Link really liked trying to find out where he was hiding, planning to jump out at him and scare him. Link soon found himself hiding around waiting to jump out and scare the skull kid, trying to get him back for scaring him… It was so much fun…   
  
  
  
Then Link started to remember when it went downhill…   
  
The skull kid had stopped trying to scare him and started talking about wanting to end his suffering…   
  
Link comforted him saying things like, "It'll be no fun without you here!" and, "Who else will I catch fish for?!" to cheer him up…   
  
The skull kid would mope around soon after, so sad and unhappy.   
  
"I have so much fun with you," Link would say to cheer him up, "Just because things are bad now doesn't mean it'll be all bad in the future! I mean look at me! I used to get picked on every day, but now I'm not! I like playing with you!"   
  
But it didn't work… The skull kids passion was his own demise…   
  
Link saw him drawing all those horrifying pictures in his hut… Link felt so helpless and scared, he knew the skull kid wanted die; it was his obsession and his every desire. He grew very cold and quite…   
  
Link always kept high spirits to cheer him up, but…then there was that day…   
  
The skull kids' suffering had ended… Link couldn't believe it, it all felt so unreal… He couldn't help but stare at his body. It was like looking death in the face; he knew the spirit of his good friend that once lived in this body was just…not there anymore…   
  
In a sick way Link couldn't tare himself away from the sickening feeling in his heart. He held the skull kid's hand for a while… It was so cold and rigor mortis hadn't fully kicked in yet… Even now, just thinking about it… It wasn't a bad feeling, but was an enlightening one… How a soul could suffer and then be free; how a soul could be here then just…not be…   
  
It angered Link a lot more when he was younger, but Link realized more now that the skull kid's soul was at rest now; he couldn't help wanting to die,…his physical body may have caused him that… Perhaps manic depression…   
  
  
  
Link snapped out of his thoughts as a fish bit the line. He stood up and reeled it in.   
  
Link had caught a catfish. He kept it and took it away from the pond to gut and cook…  
  
  
  
He began remember other things as the fish sat over the fire…   
  
He remembered when he was in a town overseas, cooking a fish almost just like this one…   
  
A really poorly, scanty dressed women, two of them, and one man walked bye him in the forest unexpectedly. Link hadn't thought that anyone would come by where he was…   
  
The girls, who had to be a few years older then him at the time, flirted with him and put their hands on him.   
  
Link stood up, worrying that they were trying to steal his rupees.   
  
He pushed them away, "Get lost! I don't mean to be rude, but I don't need people like you around me; I know your game."   
  
Then the guy came over to him, he too had to be a couple years older then him.   
  
The guy took out a small dagger and held it to Link's side, saying, "Listen or I'll have to do more then I really want to to get it."   
  
Link defended himself, pushing him away and quickly drawing his sword, "I say that you better leave or I will have to do more then I want to."   
  
The older guy laughed, mocking him, "You think that I'm afraid of you? -Little man?"   
  
Link was used to being discriminated, he had been underestimated many times, and had this very conversation a few times by now.   
  
"Try me," Link threatened…   
  
A fight eventually broke out after some more slander from the other guy… He was no match for Link; Link had him on the ground with his sword pointed at his neck.   
  
"Get lost," Link told him.   
  
He and the trashy girls ran off,…like cowards……   
  
Later on in that week Link saw those people again. They were trying to rob someone else…   
  
Link stayed in the shadows, just watching, undetected…   
  
Link then hung his head, shaking it… He had seen them stab a girl the same age as them, and she fell to the ground, holding her side. The robbers laughed as they took off all her jewelry and her rupees. They then ran off, still laughing…   
  
The girl hit the ground, crying…   
  
Link ran over to her and opened up his bottle with a fairy in it. The girl would be fine; they hadn't deeply jabbed her…  
  
But then the next day Link went to the town's market just before nightfall…   
  
He collected food he could afford…   
  
Those robbers came in… They eyed Link as they got grabbed a whole bunch of things…   
  
Link went to purchase his things… They pushed him out of the way. Link dropped his things… They got in front of him and bought their things. They then left…   
  
Link bought his stuff, and then left…   
  
He found them again in the woods, at the same place as before…   
  
This time he hid as he watched them arguing…   
  
The guy yelled at the two girls, "You didn't do a damn thing, you bitch!"…   
  
Link watched as he proceeded to grab one of them and threaten her with his dagger…   
  
He then groped her and so on…   
  
The other girl started to run away.   
  
"You get back here, bitch!" he yelled, "I'll kill you latter if you run; I know where you live, remember?"…   
  
She also watched as he practically started to rape the girl…   
  
Link couldn't stand to see it any longer. He attacked the guy and helped the girls…   
  
  
  
The next morning the girls ran up to him as he readied to move on to another town… They smiled at him and hugged him, thanking him over and over…   
  
They waved, giggling, and walked away with a huge smile on their faces…   
  
Link carried on…   
  
He soon noticed that his rupees had been stolen…   
  
No matter what he did he just seemed to get into more trouble… He didn't get it…  
  
Link shook his head, ashamed to be human, as he put out the fire. He then ate…   
  
No matter what he did… He just couldn't understand why he was so different? Was he truly a savage or something? He didn't want to be human; he just wanted everything to be fair… I just don't get it… I'm just stupid… Real stupid I guess…   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Link came back even later this time, at around midnight; he had been out all day…   
  
He now lied down on the floor in his room again. He tried to sleep but his thoughts had been haunting him all day. He didn't want to think about his past and become depressed again, like he had been all day, but he couldn't help it. It was like a spell had been cast over him…   
  
He began to think about another time he had been overseas…   
  
He thought about this group of tree frogs he had befriended in a bog in town (he was till pretty young at the time)… He came there every night and knew all there personalities… He would actually help them feed by picking them up and holding them over big bugs he saw. They would jump off his hand and dive-bomb at the bugs, eating them. They all seemed to feel trustful in Link's company, and Link started to care about them very much…   
  
Then someone sprayed something poisonous, Link figured it had to be bug spray or something…   
  
A couple nights later, at night, he went to see them again…   
  
They all sat on the ground, skinny and motionless… They were dying… Not a bug in sight…   
  
It honestly hurt Link deep in his heart.   
  
He picked them up and carried them; looking for another bog or something they would like to stay by…   
  
He found a spot and put them down… For some it was already too late; the pesticides had gone to their bloodstream through their skin, and the starvation had taken it's toll…   
  
Link watched them, one by one, night by night…   
  
They reached up to the sky and crawled around, obviously in pain They would start to look as if thy were having trouble breathing. They would heavily breath in and out, fastly… They then would twist around, in pain, looking as if their heart had actually stopped. Then they would suddenly gasp and the breathing would start up furiously again… They would do it quite a few number of times until finally Link had to look away…   
  
He always found them dead in the mornings…   
  
  
  
Only one frog lived through that ordeal. But sadly, Link being human and the frog being a frog,…he outlived it, of course…   
  
Link also watched as his last frog friend became lifeless again. The frog was old, for a frog, and lived quite a while after Link had moved him, and most importantly it was happy…   
  
But Link eventually ended up watching it struggle one night… He knew it was to die…   
  
He found it dead in the morning…   
  
  
  
Then Link though about something else that happened, years later…   
  
He was in the forest and was surprised to find a beaten man…   
  
He lied there, bleeding heavily, moaning for help under his breath. He obviously had been stabbed or something, there was a huge gash in his stomach…   
  
Link wanted to help him.   
  
He walked over to him and looked at his wounds…   
  
The man's clothing was soaked red, everything was, including the grass underneath him… Link could see his insides…   
  
"Please,…" the man struggled, "Please heeelp…mee… I don't…want…to die…"   
  
Link stared down at the hideous, fowl smelling body that lied next to him. The man twitched and shook in pain…   
  
"Please…"   
  
Link knew he couldn't help, but felt so bad leaving the poor guy by himself. So he kneeled down by his head…   
  
He watched as the guy choked on his own flesh and moaned…   
  
"Please, please… I… I don't want…to…die now,…I…have a wife to…take care of…"   
  
Link said not a word as the guy reached at the sky…   
  
"Please!" the man begged, "I,…my family…"   
  
It was so hard to watch, yet Link was almost fascinated by it, he couldn't look away…   
  
  
  
Link stood up again, looking down at the guy… He so badly wanted to just decapitate him to end what was going to be his life faster,…but he couldn't, he just couldn't do it…   
  
The man now struggled for breath as his own blood filled his lungs…   
  
"Don't be scared," Link told him, with no emotion, "You'll be fine."   
  
"Nooho,…" the guy cried, "My…family…"   
  
Link looked through the guys blood stained clothing for any kind of identification.   
  
"Who did this, do you know?"   
  
The guy just moaned in pain…   
  
"Tell me now if you know or your soul will not be able to rest."   
  
"…………Palmer,…" the guy finally told him, whispering…   
  
Link stood up, watching him die still…   
  
He watched as he saw a familiar struggle, foretelling death: the guy's chest heavily and fastly went up and down and then it would briefly stop as the guy made a twisted face trying to start breathing again.   
  
Link then started to walk away, he just couldn't stand to see him actually die…   
  
Link ended up going to the guys house, with his identification…   
  
His wife answered the door, "Hello there… Can I…help you?"   
  
Link's face stayed emotionless, like it had been for a couple years now.   
  
"I have bad news for you," he said, still with no emotion, "You may want to sit down."   
  
"What? -What is it? -Tell me."   
  
"……Your husband… Do you know who 'Palmer' is?"   
  
The woman looked scared and nervous, "Yes, he's my husband's boss. They work together…"   
  
"I guess there are problems at work?"   
  
"Yes,…my husband is sewing Palmer for an unsafe workplace and faulty procreations… Why?"   
  
Link was quite for a moment, thinking of how to break it to her…   
  
"……I believe your husband was right; there's something definitely wrong with Palmer."   
  
"What, why?" she cut in.   
  
"…It's your job now to see he gets locked up."   
  
The woman looked really sad now, but confused.   
  
"Your husband's in the woods, back there," Link pointed, "I warn you though, call the police and don't go back there."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"His body will be found there."   
  
A look of terror came to the woman's face.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
The woman began crying, "Is he alright? Please tell me he's alright?!"   
  
Link shook his head, "I found him. He told me Palmer did it."   
  
"No,…" she cried, "He can't be,… he can't be dead!"   
  
Link handed her the identification pass he found on him.   
  
She took it and cried her heart out, "No,..no,…my darling…"   
  
Link then turned around and left as the woman cried.   
  
She ran out and began running to the woods, where Link had said he was…   
  
Link grabbed her arm… She struggled…   
  
"Trust me," Link spoke, "Get an officer… If you truly love your husband you don't want to remember seeing him like that…"   
  
She hit the ground, falling to her knees, crying into her hands.   
  
Link put his hand on her back, "I'm sorry," and then continued off…   
  
He never knew what happened after that… But still…  
  
  
  
Link though about all the things he saw…suffer,…and die… As he thought about it his heart hurt. It felt so sickening to watch a soul suffer at the body's end,…but yet…fascinating at the same time…   
  
Such a horrible thing to know so much about:…death… But he had seen it so many times… So many times…   
  
  
  
Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Zelda peaked in, seeing Link on the floor.   
  
"Link?" she caringly whispered.   
  
Link turned to see her.   
  
"Can I…come in?" she shyly asked.   
  
Link looked away, lying his head on the ground again.   
  
Zelda came in and shut the door behind her.   
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" she said with a slight giggle.   
  
Link was quite…   
  
Zelda sat down beside him, his back facing her.   
  
She put her hand on Link's side.   
  
He moved his arm angrily, making her hand get off him.   
  
She now held her hands at her chest, actually a little afraid. She had never seen his like this…   
  
  
  
Link continued thinking about what he was thinking about before she had come in. All he could feel still is that sickening, eerie, disturbing, but curious feeling…   
  
  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?" Zelda asked him, concerned and affectionately.   
  
No answer…   
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she casually asked, trying to make conversation.   
  
Link took a while to answer,… "………You know what it's like to almost die?…" he half whispered, almost eerily.   
  
Zelda's mouth went ajar, she was a little confused and worried, "No,…why?…"   
  
"I was so close…" he said just about talking to himself, "I've felt it… I've seen so many souls torment themselves. So many where afraid… But… That time,…I was so close…"   
  
Zelda listened intensely.   
  
"…That feeling… It felt so good… I was so close…"   
  
She was starting to get a little freaked out now.   
  
"When?" she asked, trying to figure out what he was exactly talking about.   
  
"……When I starved. When I lied there, just numb to the world starring up there… I,…I honestly wasn't hungry anymore, but…I… I didn't want to give up…"   
  
Zelda figured he was talking about that time in Gathown when that good witch, Lorraine, helped him…   
  
"…I couldn't feel anything,…I could barely even breath…… I felt like I was sleeping, but was awake at the same time…"   
  
Link held his chest with one hand and was so sleepy and exhausted by now…   
  
"It was,…I was so cold… So close. It felt sooo good…"   
  
He shut his eyes, not even realizing Zelda was there anymore.   
  
"Maybe…… I………… Shhh…………… Over,…it's over… But I forced myself not to give in…… I'll get it some day…… I… I don't even deserve that yet either……"   
  
Zelda stared at the back of him; she was really starting to worry now…   
  
She watched as Link fell asleep…   
  
Then she sat there thinking…   
  
She was really smart; she realized from what Link just said that what happened must have been a lot more dramatic then he had described it… She couldn't imagine how it felt to just not eat for a day, but Link said he hadn't eaten for like almost two weeks…   
  
Zelda felt so sad. He's been through so much… It practically eats away at his soul.   
  
She felt as if she could cry… She just hoped in her heart that he would be alright,…soon…   
  
She left Link to be and returned to her room…  
  
"Hehehehe!" the two evil twin witches snickered as they watched Link in a crystal ball.   
  
"Look at him!" one of them hollered in delight.   
  
"Yes, Kotake," the other cackled, "It looks like this time the princess is on our side! Because of her that miserable boy is, well…miserable!"   
  
They both snickered some more…   
  
"As long as he continues sending out his hate and pain, we'll have all the energy we need!! Hehehehe!"   
  
"Yes," the other witch said, holding up the book, "Thanks to this, we hold the valuable words to collect a part of his soul!"   
  
The other held up a large black crystal, "Hehehehe! This crystal has already collected so much of his negative energy already!!"   
  
The both snickered again…   
  
They continued watching the ball…   
  
"Oh!" one yapped out, "Look at this!"   
  
They both now watched Zelda, in her room, crying.   
  
"Do we have another black crystal?!" The other snickered, "Why make suffering go unnoticed! Hehehehe!!"   
  
They now held up two black crystals.   
  
"This is almost too easy!" one yapped.   
  
"Yes," the other chortled, "But still so much fun!"   
  
  
  
They both read from the book, in sync, "Their acing pain shall be our bane, their dreadful sleep we'll keep. Joy will wane and tears will rain, their anguish we cast and fish! Make them turn insane so a soul we gain; the horrors seep well within and deep! On this plane we now arraign, we hold the dish that completes are wish! Hehehehehe!!"   
  
They held the crystals is their hands, "Imagine what power we possess; we practically have their souls!"   
  
They chortled so more, imagining what evil doings they could adhere to…   
  
Chapter Four: It's Hurting Her Too  
  
  
  
In a land where only white could only be seen, and walls, floors, and ceilings couldn't be seen. Link stood there, staring up…   
  
He looked nervous…   
  
He raised his hands up and grabbed the air as he started falling; he yelled but could barely be heard… He fell until he was out of sight…   
  
A loud thump…   
  
The white turned to red… Then black… The black grew shinny, almost hard looking; she could feel it grow hard…   
  
Suddenly she couldn't breath; she gasped for air as she felt herself falling… She screamed but she could barely hear herself…   
  
  
  
Zelda screamed and shoot up in bed, sweat on her back… It was a dream…   
  
Impa came running in.   
  
She sat next to the terrified looking Zelda, "Are you alright?"   
  
Zelda smiled, used to waking up like this now.   
  
"Yeah," she said with a breath, "Just another dream…"   
  
Impa rubbed her back, "How about you take a nice shower while I make some pancakes for us!"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Okay…"   
  
Impa smiled, "Is everything going to be okay?" she asked knowing how Zelda's dreams prophesized the future sometimes.   
  
Zelda took in a deep, sorrowful breath, "I don't know…"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Link spent the day with Epona again. But it wasn't a good day, for his bad memories kept creeping into his thoughts… He was really starting to feel depressed now. He hated this so much…  
  
He, yes again, returned home late, going straight to bed.   
  
It was around ten, everyone had just gone to their room for the night.   
  
Zelda wanted to tell Link about her dream, so she hesitantly knocked on his door and peaked in.   
  
He was on the bed this time…   
  
"Link?" she timidly asked, "Can I please come in?"   
  
He didn't answer…   
  
She came in and stood beside the bed.   
  
Link was just starring at the ceiling.   
  
"Can I sit down?"   
  
"Why?" he replied rather rudely.   
  
"Because I'm really worried…"   
  
She spoke so kindly and sweet…   
  
Link moved over so she could lie down…   
  
"I had another dream…"   
  
She could hear him breathing heavily…   
  
She told him about her dream. "I'm worried, Link. I really don't know what is means…"   
  
Link rubbed his face, his nerves were already shot and he really didn't feel like thinking right now.   
  
Zelda could only think about when she chanted to the black, red, then white candles, but she wouldn't mention that to him.   
  
"What could it mean?" she asked.   
  
Link started shaking slightly…   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
He rubbed his face again.   
  
"Link?…"   
  
"I don't know, okay?!" he said angrily.   
  
"I'm sorry," Zelda said, caught off guard.   
  
Link rolled on his side, starring at the wall…   
  
They were both quite for a while…  
  
  
  
"Link, maybe you should have something to eat," Zelda kindly suggested, still seeing him shaking a little.   
  
Link clenched his fists, "I'm not hungry."   
  
More silence went bye…  
  
"Can I get you some warm milk or something?" Zelda kindly offered.   
  
Link took a deep breath, trying to suppress his anger, confusion, and depression, "No thanks…"   
  
Zelda decided to keep quite, she didn't want to upset him, but she didn't want to leave him either…   
  
They both eventually feel asleep as far apart as they could possibly be…  
  
The next day Zelda sat in the recreation room with Impa. She sat on the loveseat looking miserable.   
  
Impa sat down next to her, "What's wrong, princess?"   
  
Zelda looked at her, looking as if she was ready to cry.   
  
"What is it, Zelda?"   
  
"……Link," Zelda finally got out, "Something is really wrong…" She explained to Impa what happened the last couple times she went in to see him at night.   
  
"Could it have something to do with something in his past?" Impa asked her.   
  
Zelda took a breath, "Maybe…"   
  
"……Did anything, well… What could it possible be from his past, do you know?"   
  
Zelda took another breath, "Impa…… You know Link told me with trust, but I… I know you're worried about him too, and I don't know what to do anymore…"   
  
Zelda was half crying as she continued, "I'm just so worried…"   
  
Impa gave her a hug, "You know you can trust me."   
  
Zelda slightly smiled, "I know…"   
  
Zelda took yet another deep breath, "Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning…"   
  
They sat there for almost an hour as Zelda told Impa practically everything she knew that Link went through over the years, everything form how he lived in Kokiri, when he fist left to find Navi, to Majora's Mask and the now deceased skull kid, to his trips overseas, and his trip back…   
  
A tear ran down Impa's face, she now realized how much pain his poor soul had had to face all his life; she never realized how much he had been forced to go though…   
  
  
  
Later in the day, when Zelda had gone downstairs, the king came back surprisingly early. He found Impa upstairs.   
  
"So," he asked her, "Anything new with Link?"   
  
Impa sadly looked at him, "I'm afraid so…"   
  
She ended up telling him everything Zelda had told her about Link's past, but a little more briefly.   
  
Now the king too was even more worried about him, he hated to see anyone so upset. Plus, he knew he was Zelda's friend…  
  
  
  
A couple days went by and Link came back at the normal time for once. He said nothing, ate nothing, and just stared out the window is his room.   
  
Everyone was getting really worried about him…  
  
That night Zelda figured she'd try her luck again.   
  
She knocked on the door, asked if she could come in, and came in, without Link saying a word.   
  
She sat down on the bed, "Link, can I please stay with you?"   
  
He let her in and she got under the blanket…   
  
They were both silent for awhile…  
  
  
  
"Link," Zelda finally spoke, "Please tell me what's wrong?"   
  
He turned on his side, facing his back to her.   
  
"Link,…what is it that's bothering you so much?"   
  
He was silent, but was getting very angry; he had all these pains and anger from his past haunting his thoughts, he didn't want to think about it right now,…again.   
  
"Link? Please tell me,…I just want to help you?"   
  
Link kicked the wall, "I don't know, okay!" he said angrily.   
  
"…Please," Zelda said a bit nervously, "I've been so worried…"   
  
Link suddenly sat up and looked at her.   
  
"Get out!" he yelled, "I don't want you interrogating me! I have enough on my mind!"   
  
Zelda got up from the bed and stood there; she knew he would never actually hurt her, but she was starting to get a little scared.   
  
Link lied back down.   
  
"…But, Link, I'm just-"   
  
"-Go!" he interrupted, "I don't want to think about anything…"   
  
Zelda stepped out the door…   
  
She was very worried…  
  
Chapter Five: He Let Himself Feel It  
  
  
  
The week went bye and Link went to 'his place' in the woods to sleep. Maybe he could get more rest…   
  
It was late when he lied outside starring up at the stars. He didn't really have any more memories to torture him now, just reruns…   
  
His unhappiness and anger were more suppressed tonight…   
  
He had spent the day swimming in the chilled pond, trying to cleanse himself of all this negativity; he learned from Zelda that water was said to do that. Although he was cold, it was better then feeling so hot under the head…  
  
  
  
In the morning he was feeling a little better, but still unhappy… He was hungry too…   
  
He had been thinking about how he yelled at Zelda; she didn't deserve that…   
  
He decided to go back to the castle and apologize; he was starting to get under his own skin…  
  
  
  
He went upstairs, it was about noon now. He looked for Zelda but, to almost his own relief, he couldn't find her; he couldn't find anyone in the royal hall…   
  
So, he decided to go downstairs and sit outside on a small balcony that was looking out onto the trees and grasslands more behind the castle…   
  
  
  
It was cold; there was a chill in the air. He didn't care, he just sat in a wooden chair near the railing against the wall practically enjoying the torture of the soft, frigidity winds…   
  
For once in a while, his mind was blank and quite…  
  
  
  
As the sun rose to it's peak, Link stared out into the quietness of the day…   
  
To his surprise, someone opened the small door to the balcony and joined him out there. He turned his head to the noise to see who it was.   
  
"Well, hello there, Link!" a cheerful Impa greeted him with her purple cloak draped on her shoulders, "Do you mind if I sit here with you for awhile?!"   
  
Link half smiled, and she sat down in a chair next to him.   
  
He knew Impa often came out here to sit, so he knew she hadn't expected him to be there or anything; not that he expected her to come out either though.   
  
"It's a bit nippy out her today, isn't it?" Impa said trying to strike up a conversation.   
  
Link did a single, slow nod, "Yup."   
  
Impa looked at him and smiled, "Amelia just made a whole bunch of vegetable soup and cheese sticks and stuff; if you want some there's plenty to take."   
  
Link was silent…   
  
They were both silent for awhile, just starring out the scenery…   
  
Link suddenly shut his eyes, hung his head, and took in an obvious deep, depressed breath…   
  
Impa smiled almost motherly-like at him, "So, Link, what have you been up to lately?"   
  
Link looked up again, "…Nothing really,…nothing at all…"   
  
She could tell that something was still bothering him, but didn't want to really bring it up. They sat there quietly for a while again…   
  
They watched two big crows land in a tree nearby…   
  
Impa noticed a change in Link's demeanor, he slightly smiled and his eyes didn't look so sheeted over…   
  
They both listened as they crowed and flapped their wings, looking around…   
  
Impa smiled, "You like crows, Link?"   
  
Link looked at her, actually looking like he was smiling, and he softly chuckled, scratching just under his eye. He then looked right back at the large birds.   
  
"I guess you would," Impa said to him, "You seem to like almost every animal," she said with a slight laugh.   
  
Link half stared out at them as he answered, "Of course… It's just a shame most people don't…"   
  
Impa grinned, thinking of him as a young boy again. She never really paid as much attention to him then as she noticed Zelda to have, but she still felt happy remembering how he used to be… She remembered how he used to smile all the time and laugh all the time… I guess just seeing him looking on at the birds suddenly brought back those happy days…   
  
She then watched Link's head turn as he watched them fly away…   
  
He then folded his arms across his chest, looking cold…   
  
He began to saddened again…   
  
Impa felt like she could just shed a tear. Seeing him the way he used to be and now seeing him like this… Since she now knew some of what was pulling down at his soul, from what Zelda had told her, she almost felt helpless…   
  
She then remembered finding them in the tent sleeping together all those years ago, and how Zelda always used to stare at him when he walked by;…she knew how Zelda felt…   
  
Impa laughed to herself, remembering how happy the princess was at the celebration in Labrynna; she had never seen her so happy in so long… It again almost drove her to tears. Impa cared for and loved Zelda so much, it was as if she were her own child…   
  
Over the while Link had been staying here she began to really appreciate him too, but… She quickly ran through the conversation she and Zelda had a couple days ago about him…   
  
Zelda was in tears, trying to hide the fact she was more worried about him then she let on…   
  
Impa thought about how headstrong Link must have had been ever since he was little… She began to realize that maybe he had no reason to be that way anymore. She wished she could say something to him, but he seemed actually peaceful today; she didn't want to disturb him…   
  
She then thought about the horror stories from his past, and all the times he saved the people over the years…just to get more horror stories…   
  
Now Impa looked visibly unhappy, she just felt bad for him…   
  
It's a good thing she didn't say anything though, because the last thing Link wanted to her right now is how someone pitied him. He would rather be freezing in deep ice then hear about someone feeling bad for him; he absolutely hated it when people pitied him…   
  
  
  
About an hour went bye, and Impa finally decided to say something.   
  
"The princess told me that she hasn't been sleeping well," she told him, "I'm worried about her…"   
  
Impa decided not to talk about him at all.   
  
Link said nothing…   
  
"I think she's having those dreams again… Do you think something else is bothering her?"   
  
Link looked at her, "Like what?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know," Impa played dumb, "Do you think anything could be different or something?"   
  
Link wasn't stupid, he understood what she was getting at; maybe Zelda told her that he had yelled at her.   
  
Link's began to stare at the ground as he hated himself for being so mean…   
  
A few minutes of silence went bye…   
  
  
  
Impa looked at him, serious now, "I'm not even going to beat around the bush, Link…"   
  
She looked back at the scenery, "You know what I'm talking about…"   
  
Link put his hand on the side of his neck; like Impa said: Zelda would never yell at him but she would…   
  
"You've been doing good," Impa told him, "Don't blow it now… I know how you've lived, you can't tell me that a job like this is worth walking away from."   
  
Link slightly smiled in mournfulness,…she was right,…but he still didn't think he disserved it…   
  
Impa softly laughed, "You remember the time we first met? …You were so young and fresh… And then I remember when you helped me, and I gave you the medallion afterwards…"   
  
Impa laughed, "You truly surprised me that first time you know! I honestly didn't have as much faith in you as Zelda did…"   
  
That made Link slightly smile.   
  
"And I'll never forget how Nayru and Ralph came down from that tower after Veran pulled you back in. They were almost in hysterics as they ran down and told us how you pushed them out of the way; they were really worried if you would come out or not… Everyone though you weren't going to make it;…well that is besides Zelda I'm sure…"   
  
Link began to smile, "I guess not many people have faith in me," he joked seriously.   
  
Impa laughed, "Well,…look at you now! I mean you were just a kid, do you really think most kids could save the lands? -I mean I have to admit, seeing you years ago, just a young fellow, I didn't think you had as much in you as you did! You were really the little whippersnapper! -not that I mean to sound like a grandmother or something, but everyone seemed to look at you more like a little gamin then a hero I'm sure, you know?"   
  
Impa laughed, "You must have been a little hoodlum growing up," she joked, "I'd guess that most people don't realize what you can do; I sure didn't."   
  
Link was feeling a little happier now.   
  
"Hmm," Impa mumbled, trying not to let on what Zelda had told her, "You must have had some ruff times…"   
  
She smiled at Link, "But you shouldn't live in the past, you should learn from it. After all, like I once heard a great man say: if you live in the past, you're doomed to repeat it."   
  
Link thought about that…   
  
She continued, "…Things change… You can't always know what's going to happen, but that's a good thing! …You shouldn't be worried if things are changing, you should be worried if things don't change."   
  
Link softly chuckled to himself, what she had said really meant something right now…   
  
Impa sat back her chair, "You know what they say my boy, everything will come back to you in time…"   
  
Link thought to himself about what she said; he was actually feeling good again. She was right, but still… I guess you shouldn't focus on the bad things…   
  
What's happened to me, he asked himself, remembering how he used to be…   
  
When he was younger it was as if nothing could touch him. He went through bad times to worse times but he always just ignored it and went on his way, keeping in his head that it didn't matter what they did, he was just different…   
  
Link shook his head to himself; it always seemed like he dug himself into a deep, dark pit. So many people, so many mistakes; so much time, so much wasted…   
  
What Link didn't truly realize yet is that sometimes it's not other people that bring you down, but it's when you believe the bad things they say about you and you bring yourself down… The only thing worse then having someone else as your enemy is having yourself as the enemy…   
  
The only reason people get upset about themselves is because of what other people think about them. They can make fun of you, push you around, and even hit you, but it's when you stand up for yourself and truly believe that 'you can do it' is when you'll succeed…   
  
Link would soon realize that if you don't truly know yourself, -what you believe, what you disbelieve, what you like, what you dislike, what you know, what you want to know, what you want, what you don't want, what you need, and what you don't need, and most importantly who you are, and why you feel like you're here, or why you're important,- really, you are no one.   
  
In life everyone has to go though a journey to find themselves, but sometimes it seems to backfire, making you feel worse in stead of better. But, as I say again, when you finally realize who you are, why you're hear, and where your place is everything else will find it's place… In the long run, if you can't find peace within yourself, you will just make war; for the truth is, everyone's worst enemy is themselves…  
  
  
  
Link stood up and stood at the railing, letting himself feel the wind more sharply.   
  
This is it, he thought, I can't be weak; I'll fight myself if I have to…   
  
He sighed, Memories… Sometimes I would just love to forget… But then again,…what else would I end up making myself go though?   
  
Link slightly laughed to himself, …I guess being so different isn't that bad…   
  
He thought back to when he was just a small boy again, when nothing 'touched him'. He used to follow his heart and be happy,…but now…   
  
Link's face grew remorseful; he just wished he knew what it was like to be able to care again… So much pain, and loneliness can kill a soul. But then again, it could also build a soul… Link still needs some cement to strengthen his heart again. He's been through so much, felt so much, and seen so much; more then his younger eyes even knew existed… He could never be how he used to be, so naive and innocent, but…he can't stand being like this anymore either… Watching things suffer and die; watching people struggle and cry in sorrow and suffering;…so much hate and evils clouded his mind. It had become hard to see the cloud's silver lining, to see the smiles on people's faces and truly feel for them… He acted tuff, but really, Link was weaker then he had ever been; he had forgotten what it was like to be young…   
  
  
  
He held back his tears and turned around, half smiling at Impa.   
  
He walked to go back inside.   
  
"You're leaving?" Impa asked him, "Why don't you go have some of that soup?!"   
  
Link smiled, maybe he would; he was really hungry…  
  
But first he had an urge to walk.   
  
He walked around downstairs, then upstairs where the soldiers quarters were, until he lead himself upstairs even further into the royal hall; destination: soup.   
  
He headed to the kitchen. He was quite. He looked into the rooms as he passed them. No one was around still. So, he did as Impa suggested and had something to eat…   
  
  
  
After that, still, no one was around.   
  
Link was starting to wonder where Zelda had gone off to; maybe the library he figured.   
  
He looked at the clock on the wall; it was 5:30.   
  
He headed out of the kitchen and planned to go back to the woods for the night, perhaps go for another cool swim to get things off his mind some more…   
  
  
  
He passed Impa, who was still outside, and waved to her, telling her where he was off to; he figured he had been so rude lately, he wanted to make up for it.   
  
Impa just smiled and waved, "See you tomorrow then!"   
  
He then continued downstairs but stopped…   
  
He stood in the main room, at the top of the stairs. He noticed Clay just walking into the castle and down the hall; Link didn't really feel like talking to him; he always asked him strange questions…  
  
  
  
Link was walking out of the castle and turned around, suddenly spotting Zelda standing out on the tiny balcony in her room; the sun was low and the light was practically gone.   
  
He stopped and looked up at her; that's why he hadn't seen her…   
  
She had her hands on the railing, looking out at the land; her back to Link, she didn't see him…   
  
The soft wind made her hair all flow back, and she used a hand to push it to the side…   
  
She had a candle lit next to her, letting the light flicker of the flame hit her…   
  
She then moved her hand on her elbow, holding her arm; her hips slightly tilted…   
  
She moved her head back and forth, looking to her right, then to her left, then straight forward again… She looked unhappy…   
  
Link's face went soft, thinking of how she must feel. He knew he was really the only friend she had, and she was just worried about him… What a fool he was to yell at her, what a fool he was in general…   
  
She crossed her arms and put her hand to her face, obviously depressed…   
  
Link slightly smiled watching her; he felt so bad but happy at the same time that she could possibly be this way because of him,…like Impa said…   
  
  
  
Zelda then went to the rail next to the one she was at and leaned her elbows on it, allowing Link to see her from the side…   
  
He was smiling now and started to stare, just wishing she would forgive him. But he knew she would, she was so kind and wonderful of a person; she never could stay mad…   
  
Link grinned now, thinking of what Impa had put into his mind, about the time they spent in Labrynna… He remembered what a big smile she had on her face and how she giggled as she dragged him around the little fair they had there… She was just so happy that day…   
  
Link took a step back and turned around, snapping out of it. He'd see her tomorrow…   
  
He began walking to the castle gate and into the Market, leaving…   
  
  
  
It took about an hour, but Link made it to the pond before it was pitch black. He went for a swim in the chilled water under the moon, simply thinking about how the water moved…   
  
After that he walked back toward the grotto and sat outside nearby, just starring up at the starless sky, letting himself dry off now… He actually felt peaceful again, he truly did…  
  
  
  
It was about eleven when he finally went inside. He pushed the brush out of the way and sat down on the 'bed'. He took of his boots, belt, and all, and lied down under the deep-red, but faded blanket he still kept…   
  
He shut his eyes and lied on his side, facing the wall…  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Midnight came, and midnight left; it was about one when Link, still not asleep yet, opened his eyes. He had heard a noise…   
  
He turned and looked at the opening…   
  
His mouth went a jar as a warmth came to his heart; it was someone he had actually hoped to see, Zelda of course…   
  
She came in as quite as she could, still a little sheepish. She saw Link looking at her, and just stood there quite, almost ashamed. Link was quite too…   
  
"Um,…" she finally half whispered out, "I a…"   
  
She took a step closer to the bed, "Can I come in?"   
  
Link sat up and moved up so she could go behind him and lie down on the side she liked, saying, "As long as you don't interrogate me."   
  
  
  
She quietly went behind him and got under the blanket, next to the wall…   
  
They were both quite, and both lied down on their back, starring up…   
  
Link was actually a little nervous for once as some silence went bye…  
  
  
  
"Link," Zelda spoke in her usual caring, sweet tone, "Please don't get mad at me again, but… Please tell me what's wrong? I just want to help…"   
  
Link suddenly felt mad again, and rolled on his side, his back to her, saying, "I don't want to talk about it."   
  
Zelda rolled on her side, facing Link's back, quite…   
  
More silence went bye…   
  
"I'm sorry,…" Zelda so sweetly whispered out, "I didn't mean to upset you…"   
  
Link's face went soft, he couldn't believe that she was apologizing to him for what he did to her… She was so kind, she just wanted everyone to be happy and have everything back to how it was again…   
  
"No," Link suddenly said, half whispering too, "It's not your place to be sorry…"   
  
Link took a silent breath, "I should be the one to say I'm sorry…"   
  
Zelda grinned behind him, now this was the Link she was used to.   
  
"……I shouldn't have been so mean," he continued, "I just don't know what's been going on with me lately… I shouldn't have yelled at you,…I'm so sorry…"   
  
"It's okay," she kindly replied.   
  
"-No, it's not!" he jumped in, suddenly talkative, "All you ever do is be nice to me and here I am just being mean… I… I'm just messed up…"   
  
Zelda smiled and her face went soft too, she always knew Link had a good heart…   
  
Link started to tear up a little but hid it as he waited for it to pass…   
  
Zelda still sat silent, waiting for him to continue…   
  
"It's not fair," Link went on, "It's not fair that people like you have to go though so much,…" a tear ran down his face, but she couldn't see, "All you want is for people to happy and kind to each other; all you want is for everyone to be good to each other, and………I know how you suffer so much for that…"   
  
Another tear ran down his face, he couldn't help it.   
  
He took another silent, long breath and swallowed, "…………You're always so nice and sincere; so caring and empathetic…… You don't deserve all you go though…"   
  
Link was beginning to speak very seriously, and from his heart…   
  
Zelda teared up behind him too, without him knowing; she always felt liked she cried…   
  
Link rubbed his face, drying it again……   
  
"It's okay," Zelda kindly whispered out, "Don't worry about it…"   
  
Link suddenly felt like his heart broke in two, and his chin began to slightly quiver; she was never selfish or anything, she didn't want him to feel bad for her either…   
  
Another tear ran down his face, he suppressed the feeling of almost anger as she said what she had; in his mind, no one should have to right to upset or hurt her……   
  
  
  
Silence went bye as he thought to himself again. He thought about how much she helped him over the years, when he first left the forest after the whole Ocarina of Time thing; when he didn't understand much; when he even left her and met her again in Labrynna, and she didn't have a single grudge or anger or anything towards him; and then when he came back here, to Hyrule again, she took care of him when he was sick and even got him this great job…   
  
He put his hand to his face and silently cried to himself; he was so angry at himself; she was always so kind and sweet, and smart, and caring, and just wonderful to everyone, especially him; he honestly couldn't think of one thing she had ever done wrong; she was just every good thing someone could be…   
  
  
  
Zelda was still quite; she had no idea what Link was thinking, but she could tell she was upsetting him somehow…   
  
She simply hoped, as she had been, that he was going to be okay…  
  
  
  
Link let out a deep breath as he whipped his face with his hand again…   
  
"Please forgive me," he spoke sincerely, "I really don't deserve a friend like you…"   
  
Zelda smiled behind him; he seemed to be acting like himself again…   
  
"It's okay," she kindly answered, "I know you've been though a lot…"   
  
Link let out a breath; that practically just melted his heart. She was always so good…   
  
  
  
Zelda quickly touched his back and then took her hand back, "Don't worry, Link, I'll always be here."   
  
Link put his hands to his face and sort of put his head into the blanket, softly crying to himself; he knew after all this time, and all they've been through together that that was actually true; he knew she always cared, even about someone as low as him. I mean after all, here she was next to him; she had been bothering him ever since he got back; all she wanted was to make sure he was okay…   
  
Link got louder and sniffed a couple times, he couldn't help it; Zelda now knew he was crying.   
  
She then began to tear up a little too; she just hated seeing her best friend in so much pain, and she felt like that's all she could do right now…   
  
Link quickly controlled himself, but Zelda could still hear him breathing…   
  
He shut his eyes and soon calmed down again…   
  
Both of them stayed quite for a while…  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Zelda so sweetly whispered.   
  
Link smiled and whispered back, "Yeah…"   
  
Zelda smiled behind him.   
  
"I'm sorry,…" he continued, "It's just……"   
  
Link, still with his eyes shut, thought about the past again, the good things. He started to really feel and remember how he felt when Zelda taught him how to play checkers years ago:   
  
  
  
"No, no," Zelda said with a smile and a giggle, "You have to stay on one color, like this, see…"   
  
His wide, confused, eyes watched as she moved her red piece onto another red square.   
  
"You try," she kindly instructed.   
  
He tilted his head and pushed his black piece onto another black square.   
  
She grinned and giggled, "No, Link, we have to move on the same color, see?"   
  
She moved his piece back on the red square and moved it for him, showing him how to do it.   
  
Link giggled too, grinning, "Oh, I get it! -I get it now!"   
  
They ended up playing for hours; Link had become almost hypnotized by the game…   
  
  
  
He moved his black piece onto Zelda's side of the board, "King me!" he cheered, kinging the last piece he had that wasn't a king yet.   
  
Zelda's little face smiled and she quickly clapped her hands cheering as she put on another black piece, kinging him, "Good job, Link!"   
  
Link's face lit up and his smile couldn't get any bigger…   
  
  
  
They continued playing that game until only one more red piece was on the board and Link had it surrounded.   
  
Link laughed in joy, knowing he was actually going to win!   
  
He jumped her king with his and grinned, "I did it, I did it! I finally won one!"   
  
Zelda grinned with happiness; he didn't really realize it then, but she had let him win; he wasn't really good at it, and she didn't want him to feel like he couldn't do it…  
  
  
  
Link began to smile as he continued remembering…   
  
He followed close behind Zelda one day in the castle. He still didn't know most of the castle and didn't want to get lost or have her get mad at him or something. He followed her up a couple flight of steps and into the main kitchen.   
  
There was food piled high and Link started to drool looking at it all.   
  
It was the princess's birthday and a feast was to be expected!…   
  
She then pulled Link away from the table and downstairs again, into the main dining room, where colorful streamers and a few balloons hung in the room.   
  
"Hello my little princess!" the king called to her as they walked over, "How's my little birthday girl?!"   
  
Link looked around the room as Zelda hugged her father.   
  
"Oh, dad!" she smiled, "This is Link, did you meet him yet?!"   
  
The king merrily chuckled, "Oh, so this is the little boy I've been hearing about from Impa?! Hello there, Link!"   
  
Link turned his head and looked at Zelda's father, almost in a stare, with his mouth open.   
  
The king laughed again, "Why don't you two go out in the yard until we're all set up in here!"   
  
Zelda cheered and took Link into the other room.   
  
Link was practically brain dead right now, just staring at all the pretty decorations and things around.   
  
"Let's go outside!" Zelda cheered.   
  
Link walked to the glass door and opened it. He stepped through and walked right into the screen door.   
  
Zelda bursted into laughter and giggles as she ran over to him and opened the screen door.   
  
"Oh,…" Link said, smiling at Zelda, "I didn't know that was there!"   
  
Zelda's eyes squinted as she laughed, "It's okay, let's go!"   
  
And they went outside until Impa came out hours later…   
  
She watched as Link and Zelda sat on the grass.   
  
Link was on his knees, looking as if he was stalking something. He then suddenly jumped and fell into the grass, catching something.   
  
He sat up again, gently holding a small garden snake in his hands, grinning.   
  
Zelda scooted over to him, "Can I touch it? -Will it bite?"   
  
Link's eyes practically closed as he grinned and giggled, "It won't bite!" He held it out to her, "You can touch it!"   
  
She touched it with delight, "It feels so soft!"   
  
Link was still grinning, "Yeah! You wanna hold it?"   
  
Zelda nodded and he gently put it into her hands.   
  
"Oh," she mumbled as it tasted her fingers with it's tongue. She laughed, "That tickles!"   
  
Link grinned and laughed again.   
  
"Should I let it go now?" Zelda asked, "I don't want it to be unhappy…"   
  
Link nodded, "If you want."   
  
She gently put it back into the grass and they both moved their heads, watching it slither out of sight.   
  
"Okay, princess!" Impa called out, "Why don't you two come in now!"   
  
Zelda got up and pushed some grass off her dress, "Let's go, Link! I know you'll like this!"   
  
He followed her back into the dinning room and his mouth literally hung open, looking at all the food again.   
  
Zelda giggled, looking at him, "Come on, let's get something to eat!"   
  
…She was led to eventually watch Link pick things off all the plates and shove them into his mouth like it was his last meal. She looked up at Impa, who was smiling.   
  
"I guess he likes all the food!" Impa said to her.   
  
Zelda grinned, "I just hope he doesn't choke or something…"   
  
  
  
Link was smiling now, still thinking…   
  
He quickly scanned through all his memories of Zelda, form when Navi left, to when he first saw her in Labrynna again, and then the look on her face when she saw him after he had defeated Gannon and saved her, and then he thought about the celebration and the fun they had with Epona and in the tent and stuff…   
  
And then he began to think about when he came back here after all those years…   
  
His smile faded…   
  
He thought about how Zelda snuck out to see him, how she had taken care of Epona like he asked her to, and how she eventually made him come back to the castle with her when he was sick…   
  
He thought about how she tried to make him feel good about himself, and how good it felt to laugh with her and even cry with her -how embarrassing is that?…   
  
He sort of hung his head down to his chest, he just couldn't believe only now he was realizing how good she really was to him…   
  
He felt bad, like he was the stupidest person alive…   
  
Was it even possible, he wondered…  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at the wall across the room. He didn't feel bad, but he didn't feel good either…   
  
"Zelda,…" he whispered, "I'm so sorry…"   
  
Zelda was still behind him, feeling happier now that Link was a little better. She listened intensely to him…   
  
"…Why are you so nice to me?" he asked.   
  
Zelda smiled, "Because you're my friend," she kindly whispered.   
  
Link slightly smiled again, still thinking about her…   
  
"You've always been so nice to me," he continued, "…I feel like I've never repaid you for all the good things you've done for me…" He truly began opening his heart again.   
  
"You've done a lot for me," Zelda slightly sadly whispered back, "I have so much fun with you…"  
  
  
  
The room was silent, as it had been, only a couple bugs and frogs could be slightly heard way off in the background…   
  
Link felt warm,…he truly felt good now thinking about the days they spent out of the castle, after she had got him that job…   
  
Zelda was quite, waiting for him to continue…   
  
  
  
"……It's sort of funny," Link whispered, "…You've always made me feel better about being such an idiot…… You've never made me feel bad about who I was and the life I've lived…… I owe you so much more then you think……"   
  
Link didn't care anymore, he spoke from his heart, actually feeling every word as he spoke…   
  
He though more about things now, more deeply then just what happened, but more like what would have happened if that hadn't happened… He began to admit things to himself he hadn't allowed himself to do before…   
  
"…I'm sorry if I've ever pushed you away," he went on, with a soft, caring, almost loving tone to his voice, "It's just that I've never,…I mean I don't know what to even think sometimes……"   
  
Link shut his eyes, really thinking and focusing on his true feelings.   
  
He slightly smiled, "You really don't know what it's like… Just being here for Yule like that last year,…that meant so much to me………"   
  
He was taking a little longer to put his thoughts into the correct words, "……Zelda,……have you ever wondered what someone was doing when you weren't around them?…… Did you ever……think about something you thought you'd never see or have?…… Just a place to stay,…to belong……… I've always wondered what it was like to feel special, you know?… Happy………… I've hid myself so long, and tried to……be something I didn't want to be……… And………"   
  
Link was sort of on a role, and couldn't stop now. He felt as if the weight on his chest was lifting as he spoke; he felt as if a door inside his chest was literally opening…   
  
"I…… I hate being so lonely all the time,……and so……just, well…afraid……… I used to dream about something at night once and a while, and it made me feel good,…it made me think that maybe,……maybe I…… I mean,……"   
  
He let out a breath, "To tell you the truth…I,……well…… Everyone…hopes for something, right?…… I've always hoped that some day I'd be somewhere I felt I belonged and needed to stay…… And………… It feels so good to be here,……with you……"   
  
Zelda held back her tears so she could hear every word he said.   
  
"Even when I was little,…I've just been through so much… Everyone I met left me, everything I thought has tortured me to think about,……except one……… I used to think about it a lot, but…I'd just tell myself and force myself not to remember because it was just to good……"   
  
Link slightly teared as he spoke, "It's just so hard to hope and hope for something and just never feel like you'll get it… So I stopped hoping…… But then I would remember things you said to me and I could never just give up………"   
  
He took a breath, "Certain things,……how you said them…… I've always been able to tell that every word you say comes pure from your heart, and your heart doesn't have a faulty to it……… I always hope for your save return……"   
  
Zelda remembered saying that to him in Labrynna.   
  
"And I knew you actually meant it………… Why?…… Why did I not………"   
  
He let out another long, tortured breath.   
  
He opened his eyes, starring, "I……I can't do this anymore, Zelda……… So much gone, So much taken…… But then again, I'm just such a fool……"   
  
Link grew quite for a minute…   
  
"……I used to think about giving up, I've told you how I've just begged to die,…but I've been through so much and……I know you'd hate to see anyone just give up; I couldn't ever just give up……… Then, when I was so far away across the sea, I just had one thing I kept thinking about,…and I had to come back………… It's hard to feel so weak and vulnerable…when that's all you have keeping you going… The road, the earth is my pride, but what's it all even worth if you nothing to show for it?…… This job,…my life,……I owe it all to you…… How could I be so mean?! So…cold… -I guess it's just my way to protect myself but,…It's just making me weaker……… I want to happy, not like this………   
  
It's you,…you I always thought about…… I just wanted to be happy, and I've always been so happy with you… You never, not even once, made me feel stupid or slow; you've always made sure I was okay, and that…I…was happy……"   
  
He softly laughed to himself in pain,"……You've always had faith in me…even when everyone else had their doubts…… So many times I've pushed you out of my mind trying to prove to myself I didn't need anyone……"   
  
He whipped the tears off his face, "……But everyone needs a friend…… Ever since that first day I snuck into the castle to see you, and ever since the second time I've snuck into the castle to see you again, I almost feel like it's your fault I'm who I am… I mean look at me,……I feel like my life has been a constant war…… And then,…" he smiled, "I remember when you smiled at me…"   
  
He softly chuckled, "And the first time you hugged me,…" he chuckled again, "I felt like, well I knew you cared,…and…so did I…… I still remember when I walked into that room with the torches to save you after those bad witches kidnapped you and tried to sacrifice you…… You woke up and looked so happy to see me;…I never felt so important…… And then when that jackass, Derek, hurt you. I would have loved to slit his throat………… And it hurt me so much to see you cry like that… I mean… I would do so much more for you then you think… I would kill for you -I have killed for you -hell, I'd kill myself for you!……"   
  
Link took a breath to calm himself down again……   
  
"……What I'm saying is, well…… Oh come on, look at me… I'm nothing without you, who am I kidding anymore……"   
  
He let out another deep breath. He honestly believed it was a mistake to continue talking, but did it anyway; he truly planned to just get up and leave Hyrule again, because in his mind it wasn't possible, nothing good in his life was possible; he was just worthless…   
  
"I've never allowed myself to even think this before, but………after just saying it to myself for the first time now I,……I know it's the truth……………"   
  
He let out yet another deep breath, and continued, "……………Zelda,……………………" he softly spoke, "………With all my heart and soul, I,………I,……………well I,…………… I love you -I always have……"   
  
Zelda silently gasped behind him, putting her hand over her mouth; in no way, shape, or form did she expect those words to come out of his mouth. She practically held her breath in shock.   
  
"…Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew… Just your presence always made me feel so at peace and ease, you know…… And you're smile,…… You could be just as ugly and disfigured as the bottom of a pig in the slop but I'd still think you were the most beautiful, just gorgeous, wonderful women in the world……"   
  
He stopped talking dead in his tracks, now just staring across the room at the wall, almost wishing he didn't say that… He too practically held his breath, afraid that this was it…   
  
  
  
After a moment of silence and some calming breaths, Zelda finally sat up…   
  
As if in almost slow motion, she came a little closer to Link and touched his shoulder. She used her hand to push his back onto the bed, so he lied face up.   
  
His head remained looking at the wall though.   
  
Zelda slightly smiled as she cupped the side of his face in her hand, trying to get him to look at her.   
  
He didn't though; his head faced her but his eyes still focused way off to his left, at the ceiling now; he just couldn't look at her…   
  
She was nervous, but did it anyway; what he said had moved her so much…   
  
She leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips…   
  
Link's whole body practically went numb and his breath had been taken away…   
  
Zelda then sat up and very quickly rolled on her side, her back facing him…   
  
It was almost to quite right now…   
  
  
  
Link slowly rolled on his side and faced Zelda's back, worried……   
  
In almost an instant she started hysterically crying…   
  
Link let out a breath, his heart broke; he didn't know what to think…   
  
"Oh," she sobbed, holding the blanket to her face, "Hmmm, Himph…"   
  
Link just listened to her cry, wanting to cry himself now. He was so afraid……   
  
She continued sobbing for about another two or three minutes……   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry,…" Zelda finally got out, still sobbing, "I,…I don't mean to cry,……himph…"   
  
Link just slightly smiled in almost self-hatred…   
  
Another minute went bye…   
  
Zelda began to calm down…   
  
She now hugged the blanket as some tears still came down her face……   
  
"Link," she softly spoke, still sniffing somewhat, "I don't mean to cry,…it's just that……"   
  
She let out a breath of relief, "…I,……I have waited so long to feel happy… You know how lonely I am, and what my life is like…" She almost sounded like a little kid, so innocent and loving, "……And Derek,…he was so mean to me…"   
  
Link came a little closer, since her voice was sort of getting muffled under the blanket…   
  
She was quite again……   
  
Then Link thought he heard her start crying again…   
  
She was smiling, and he soon realized she was laughing. He couldn't help but smile…   
  
She sat there quite; it was then silent again……   
  
Link almost desperately listened for anything to come out of her……   
  
  
  
"……I didn't know you thought about me like that," she suddenly, almost shyly, got out.   
  
Link didn't know what to say, so he stayed quite……   
  
"……Oh,…" she continued, "I……… I've always, you know,……thought about you too…… I could never look at nature without thinking of you… I've never thought about life the same way since we met……"   
  
Link was starting to feel a little relieved now.   
  
"I understand…… I always used to wonder what you were doing,…or where you were…… I always worried about you and hoped that you were okay…… I've never felt so happy and trusted with anyone else; you've always made me feel like I could be myself too……"   
  
She put her hand on her chest, "………I feel like I could just…be happy when you're around…… So many people I've seen come and go through here;…so many people just don't have a heart…… Most people do things for their own benefit, but you,……you did things to make other people happy again,…you always did what was right…… And I used to think, why did you do it?…… Then you came back,…to see me,…"   
  
She began to softly cry again, "I was so happy…… And…we were friends -you were my only friend…… You think you know what it's like to be lonely, but imagine not being able to leave your own house if you had one -I felt like a prisoner sometimes…… Not that I mean to sound selfish, but I've always hated seeing other people so happy and not be able to join them…… I've just always watched…… I was glad they were happy, because,…well…I wanted someone to be happy I guess……"   
  
She sniffed, "………Link,……"   
  
He came a little closer, putting his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Thank you for being there for me……"   
  
She then began crying again, "You've always been there when I really needed you……"   
  
Link began to realize how unselfish and kind she really was; she was more unselfish and kind then he ever realized… All this time, not only was she lonely and sad like him, but she never thought about herself. And here he was complaining on carrying on with himself; he felt so ashamed… She just wanted what he did……someone,……a friend,……to be there……  
  
  
  
Link backed up again as she lied on her back.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to bug you, I was just worried…"   
  
Link smiled, his heart was just melting; she looked so pretty huddled under that blanket……   
  
Zelda smiled, "……I've always felt the same way……"   
  
  
  
Although it didn't really sink into his mind yet, Link came closer to her and cupped her face like she had his, and kissed her…   
  
He then backed up, almost instantly, not wanting to upset her; he was really more then a gentlemen then he had to be…   
  
Zelda grinned and came next to him, under the blanket. She held his face and just looked at him… She had never seen him look that way before…   
  
She kissed him again, and he kissed her back… They lovingly kissed for a few minutes, until Zelda lightly pushed him away…   
  
Link immediately stopped and let go, and she put her head on his chest, hugging him…   
  
  
  
She then looked up at him, "So," she smiled, "Is ah,…is that what it's suppose to feel like?…"   
  
Link just smiled, it was as if his heart had just stopped.   
  
She kissed him on the cheek, sort of tilting her head in question.   
  
"…Yeah," Link barely got out, practically speechless……   
  
She hugged him tightly, "I love you to -I love you so much……"   
  
She then came up and began softly kissing him again but stopped, with her hand on his chest; he was still kind of stiff, like something was wrong.   
  
"What is it?" she whispered out…   
  
Link looked down at her, just speechless,…   
  
Zelda smiled and waited for his answer…   
  
Link smiled, barely getting his words out, "…It's just…I,…… No one has ever said that to me before,……I'm just…so glad it was you……"   
  
Now Zelda's heart melted, and she grinned back at him, realizing what he had just told her… In all his years of life no one had ever told him they loved him… She just couldn't imagine not having her father and Impa there for her; she knew Link really had it much harder then he let on… He never had anyone…  
  
  
  
They then lied there, just hugging…   
  
"How come you where so afraid to tell me that?" Zelda eventually asked him.   
  
"…I didn't want to lose you," he answered, "…You're all I have…… I'd be so happy if you were just my friend forever, but…if you didn't feel the same way,…I might have lost you… To me, just having someone like you as a friend means so much -it means everything……… I didn't want to risk that……"   
  
Zelda then began crying again, she couldn't help it, "…I'm so happy to have someone as kind-hearted and wonderful as you for a friend,…and,…and then to you tell me all this…… I've always wished……I could……have a friend…like you…… It's not fair,…you don't disserve all that pain…"   
  
"Oh," Link whispered, comforting her; he never realized how much he meant to her…(and visa versa I'd say; it's surprising what some people keep to themselves, and sometimes for so long…)   
  
  
  
Zelda soon stopped crying and it was quite again…   
  
They both realized that they were stepping into something they wouldn't get out of,…but of course, were happy,……and someone was still a little confused……   
  
They eventually fell asleep; a peaceful, happy, loving sleep that would heal their hearts and mend their souls…   
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Holding Back  
  
Ever since that night Link had started to become 'his self' again. He woke up Zelda's bed with her, it now being Tuesday morning, and they lied their together.   
  
"This is kind of weird," Link told her, still a little unsure of what he was getting into.   
  
Zelda smiled, "Yeah, but,…it's still nice…"   
  
Link smiled and sat up, after all, he still had to go to work today.   
  
Zelda sat up and hugged him; he lightly hugged her back, still being more of a gentleman then he need to be.   
  
Zelda pushed him back down on the bed and lied her head on his chest, hugging him.   
  
She then looked at him and softly kissed him.   
  
She grinned and whispered, "I love you…"   
  
Link grinned, "I love you too…"   
  
The door then began to open and Zelda quickly rolled off him.   
  
Impa walked in and greeted them, "Good morning you two! The day has started, let's get a move on!"   
  
Link sat up again and sat with his feet off the bed.   
  
Zelda jumped up and hugged him from behind, not making it any obvious that anything had changed yet.   
  
They had made a silent pact and decided not to let anyone know yet…   
  
Impa then stopped and smiled at Link, "I see you're feeling better lately!"   
  
Link half smiled, still a little ashamed of how he'd been acting.   
  
Impa then headed out the door, "Breakfast will be ready soon!"  
  
Then there Link was at work again, during lunch. He went over to his friends, Hunziker, Christian, and Paul.   
  
"Hey!" Christian called out, "Look who it is!"   
  
Link half smiled as he sat down.   
  
"Look who's decided to join us!" he joked.   
  
"So,…" Paul quietly came in, "You back to normal yet?…"   
  
Link smiled and apologized.   
  
"Don't worry about it pal," Hunziker told him, "I think it's been strange around here ever since, you know," he covered his mouth so only Link and the others could see, "that book has been gone…"   
  
Link felt happy with his friends again…   
  
"Oh great," Christian cut in, "Look who it is…"   
  
They all noticed Clay coming over to the table.   
  
"He's still bothering everyone?" Link quickly whispered.   
  
"Yeah," Christian responded, "He always asks us the stupidest things, and he's been snooping around more then usual lately."   
  
Clay took a seat next to Paul, "So how are all of you today?" he asked.   
  
They all politely nodded as they ate.   
  
Clay then looked at Link, "…Ah,…Link? Can I request something?"   
  
Link looked up at him, curiously.   
  
"I have to take a couple days off this week, and I haven't been able to find Renaldo to tell him,…so…"   
  
"What do you need off?" Link asked.   
  
"Thursday and Friday."   
  
Link nodded, "It's no big deal, go ahead; I'll tell him."   
  
Clay grinned in relief, "Thanks…"   
  
"So what's up?" Christian asked Clay, "What are you doing?"   
  
Clay looked at him, "I have some personal plans I need to take care of."   
  
"Oh,…I see…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day passed until it was Friday.   
  
Link was still a little self-conscious around Zelda, but still stayed with her all the time. Whenever he came back upstairs she would greet him and they'd sort of cuddle until dinner, then after dinner, in the privacy of Zelda's room; Impa and the king hadn't expected a thing, but were just happy everything was returning to the norm again.   
  
They were all sleeping, and Clay had left the castle Wednesday night; Christian, and the others were all sort of relived by that…  
  
  
  
"So," the cloaked man stood with a few unknown others, "We have things decided?"   
  
The two witched snickered, holding up the two black crystals, "We have more then plenty from that foolish boy."   
  
The cloaked man laughed, "Then I guess we finally know what to do. Now just to plan it out nicely…"   
  
He turned around and faced one of his man, "Tell us again, everything you found out."   
  
Clay stepped forward with a grin, informing them of the knowledge he had picked up…  
  
  
  
"So when the king and that kid leaves the castle to go across town, our plan will come into play… The book," the cloaked man gestured to the witches, "After we get her and bring her there, that book comes into dire play… You two better know what you're doing."   
  
One of them snickered in pleasure, "We know what we're doing-"   
  
"-It's you that better get the precious treasure we need!" the other jumped in, and they both laughed.   
  
The cloaked man grinned, "Then it's settled… We'll meet here again in two weeks. I keep my word, so you two better keep yours."   
  
The witches chortled, "This is something we promise to corporate with; we've been waiting years for our revenge."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A good week went bye when Impa came into the kitchen with their meals, placing them in front of them. They grabbed their forks and dug in, that is besides Link, he was surprisingly slow eating tonight…   
  
"What's wrong?" Zelda kindly asked him.   
  
He forced a smile on his face, "Nothing… I'm fine…"   
  
He stabbed a piece of food with the fork and ate it…   
  
Zelda continued eating too, but she knew something was bothering him…   
  
  
  
Zelda took Link's arm and pulled him away from the table and into the hallway for a minute. She kissed him on the cheek, "Are you okay, Link?"   
  
He smiled and shut his eyes; it was obvious something was wrong…   
  
He walked away from the kitchen into Zelda's room, and she sat down with him on her bed…   
  
"What is it?" she asked…   
  
He looked at her, his eyes saddened…   
  
"I don't know,…" he told her, "It's just……… Everything you've done for me… I don't think I should do this to you…"   
  
"What do you mean?" she said, hugging him.   
  
He hugged her back and unhappily smiled, "……I… I don't think I can do this to you…"   
  
"Do what to me?…"   
  
"…It's just that you care about me so much… I don't want to hurt you…"   
  
"Link?…"   
  
He looked down and gently lifted her chin so he could see her face, "Zelda……… After all this… I can't put you through this……"   
  
Zelda's loving face now looked sad (as did Link's)   
  
"You deserve the very best you could ever have…… I know I'll just screw this up…… My whole life I've just had things come and go all the time… And the truth is… I've grown up believing that this is what life is,…suffering and constant change…… I can't do this to you. I care to much about you to put you through this……"   
  
"Link,…" she smiled, "Don't think like that, you know I'm happy…"   
  
He looked away from her…   
  
She put her head back down on his chest, "Link…… Do you really think you'll hurt me?"   
  
He sadly laughed to himself, "My whole life is hurt. All I know is pain… And the thing is,…I think I need it…"   
  
Zelda began feeling really sad, she could feel it in her chest…   
  
"I love you, Zelda… I would have to kill myself if I cause you pain because I would want to kill anyone if they caused you such pain…… I'm not worth this. You deserve the best,…not me…"   
  
"Link,……" she smiled, "You really think I deserve the best?"   
  
Link looked back at her, tears practically in his eyes, "You deserve everything good life could possibly ever bring you……"   
  
Zelda smiled, "You really think so?…"   
  
"Of course I do."   
  
"…Link… I've suffered all my life too, not as badly as you, but…"   
  
She took a breath, pushing away her sorrows, "I think you deserve the best too…"   
  
Link looked back at her unconvinced.   
  
She smiled, "What is it you want out of your life, Link?…"   
  
He looked away again, obviously upset by the question…   
  
She waited for an answer……   
  
He gave none.   
  
"Link, tell me… What is it you truly want in your life?…"   
  
He shut his eyes in pain… His chin began to slightly quiver. He covered his face with his hands…   
  
Zelda got closer, hugging him again, still waiting for an answer……   
  
"Oh come on,…" he let out, starting to cry again, "You know how much I've been through…"   
  
She hugged him more tightly from the side, "I know… Just say it…"   
  
He tried to contain himself and finally took his hands away from his dampened face……   
  
She came in front of him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, holding his face, still waiting for his answer……   
  
"You know what I want,…" he finally let out, looking into her eyes…   
  
She smiled, her eyes so loving and caring, still waiting for the answer…   
  
He let out a defeated breath. "…You know how many people have left me and treated me…… All I've ever asked for was a friend,…" he said, tearing up again, "All I've ever wanted,…" he couldn't help it; he began crying again…   
  
She put his face to hers and kissed him on the cheek a few times, comforting him.   
  
"All I've ever wanted……… All I've ever wanted is to……be happy……"   
  
She hugged him again, "I don't want to leave… I want to stay with you…… You make me happy… Don't I make you happy?…" she asked almost baby talking to him.   
  
He was speechless, he just sniffed and tried to rebuild himself again…   
  
She kissed him again and they sat there just hugging for a few minutes……   
  
"You know what makes me happy?" she asked.   
  
Link listened…   
  
"You do… I love being with you. Why just sitting here right now makes me happy! Just to be with you makes me happy, Link…"   
  
He smiled, "That's why I don't think I can do this…"   
  
"It's too late," she said looking up at him grinning, "I… I would be so upset if you left…"   
  
He smiled, realizing what she said backfired on his thoughts; if he didn't stay now he'd hurt her,…it was too late…   
  
He stayed quite, not knowing what to even think anymore… He was honestly afraid…  
  
She took his face and tenderly put her lips to his…   
  
She then smiled at him… She too didn't know what to think…   
  
He smiled and suddenly hugged her tightly…   
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "…I'm just really all messed up…"   
  
She sadly smiled to herself; she knew how much he needed her, but he was still afraid to get to close to her in fear of her leaving too…   
  
She then began to cry…   
  
Link smiled and softly laughed, comforting her, "Oh, don't cry…"   
  
"I'm sorry," she said containing herself, "I… I was just upset…"   
  
Link looked at her lovingly but still somewhat confused, and smiled…   
  
He leaned his head down and kissed her… He then looked into her eyes realizing that he was in the land of no return… He had to be strong in order to keep her happy… Not that he regretted it, but…he wasn't sure of it either… He simply didn't know…  
  
The next morning, after Link had left, Zelda looked out the window, thinking to herself… She thought about what happened last night… She now really knew that Link needed to know how she really felt… She had to let him know somehow that she loved him with all her heart and soul too…   
  
"Zelda!" Impa called out.   
  
She turned around to see her.   
  
"Would you help me with the clothes please?"   
  
She stood up and walked to Impa, "Sure, I'll help."   
  
Impa smiled, "Great! Let's go then!"   
  
  
  
Zelda knew what she had to do. She wanted to, but she knew he really needed it… It was something that she knew would let him know… He needed to realize what she was willing to do for him, and how much she needed him…  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Giving Everything She Could  
  
  
  
The days went bye; it was Friday again, and everything seemed normal.   
  
Link returned to have Zelda run over and hug him.   
  
"I missed you,…" she whispered in his ear.   
  
He smiled; it surprisingly felt good to hear that…   
  
She led him into the recreation room.   
  
"Link,…" she affectionately spoke, "Can we go to the woods tomorrow?"   
  
Link laughed, "You asked me that yesterday, and the day before, -sure we can go."   
  
Zelda grinned and giggled, hugging him…   
  
He then kissed her on the forehead. She giggled some more.   
  
"What?" Link asked her.   
  
She grinned, "I like it when you do that…"   
  
He smiled, a little embarrassed…   
  
Zelda raised her head towards him again, smiling, "Can I have another one?…"   
  
Link gently kissed her on the forehead again, a little sheepishly, and she giggled, hugging him.   
  
"Mmmnnn,…" she tenderly moaned, "I love you so much,…my sweetheart…"   
  
Link laughed to himself, "Sweetheart?"   
  
Zelda looked up at him, her head tilted, with a smile as sweet as anything, "Yeah…"   
  
Link grinned, he kind of liked that; he could get used to being called that, which really surprised himself in a way…  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A week had passed, and it was Saturday evening.   
  
Zelda ran up to Link in the hall, "Are you ready?" she eagerly asked.   
  
Link smiled, "I guess."   
  
"I just told Impa and my father we were going, so, you're ready right?"   
  
Link confusedly smiled, raising his eyebrows, "I guess, I mean we're just going to the woods for the night…" (Zelda had asked him days ago if he wanted to go stay in the woods over the weekend; Link didn't know why she was so eager to go…)   
  
Zelda smiled and they quickly ran in and said goodbye again before they left.   
  
They walked downstairs, and outside to the stables; they took Epona to get there…  
  
  
  
They dismounted Epona, who happily ran off, and Link held back the brush, allowing Zelda to enter first. She giggled and jumped in; he followed.   
  
They sat down on the bed, Link lighting a small candle so he could see her. She was under the blanket, grinning.   
  
Link couldn't help but grin back; she always made him so happy…   
  
  
  
Link lied down under the blanket on his back, his hands behind his head, staring at the flicker of light the candle let off against the wall…   
  
Zelda was suddenly quite, but still lied her head on his chest, smiling. Something had been bothering her…   
  
She knew that Link didn't know what to do, he wasn't used to someone caring so much about him…   
  
Zelda had loved him very much for a long time now, and knew that she needed to let him know how serious she felt…   
  
She stared at the flicker on the flames light, as Link was doing, and hugged him…   
  
Link quickly looked at her and smiled, "You happy now? I mean you've been so eager to leave the castle lately…" he joked.   
  
Zelda grinned and nodded, hugging him more tightly.   
  
They continued watching the flames flicker against the wall…   
  
It was quite, and peaceful; not a human could be heard for miles away…   
  
Then Zelda noticed Link shut his eyes…   
  
She sort of sat up, leaning on him, looking at his face.   
  
"Are you tired?…" she sweetly asked.   
  
Link took in and let out a very happy, peaceful deep breath, "No,…not really… Actually I feel like I could run a mile or something; I feel good…"   
  
Zelda grinned and blushed to herself…   
  
She lied back down, "Good…"   
  
Some more beautiful silence went bye…  
  
  
  
Suddenly Zelda sat up, her hands on Link's chest.   
  
He simply smiled at her, seeing her smile back at him.   
  
  
  
"What is it?" Link finally half whispered out.   
  
"I ah,…" Zelda looked away from him and back at the flame; she seemed like something was bothering her, but Link decided not to say anything…   
  
  
  
She smiled at him again, now only having a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Link,…" she finally spoke, "I… I know you don't understand how much you mean to me……"   
  
Link was feeling a little puzzled…   
  
She looked away from him again, "…What you said,…how you've always done so much for me…… I… I want you to know that I really do feel the same way……"   
  
"I know," Link devotedly told her.   
  
"No,…you don't…… Link,…" she almost sounded upset with herself now, "You've risked your life, for me before,……for many people… Such a strong man with just as loving as a soul,…" she went on with a flirtatious tone, "I've always felt so safe with you…"   
  
Link sort of smiled to himself, he was starting to feel embarrassed and kind of weird hearing her talk like that.   
  
Zelda then took down the rest of her hair, still looking away from him, "……I just,…I want you to know…that I would do the same for you……"   
  
Link's face looked as if he was surprised, but Zelda just grinned at him, finally looking at him again.   
  
He smiled back, pushing away the oddities.   
  
She leaned down, touching his face, "I would kill myself for you too if I had to,…" she whispered, kissing him.   
  
She then sat back up again, with her hands still at his face.   
  
"You say all those things to me; you've told me so much,……" she continued, "I just… It makes me so happy that you've trusted me like you have……"   
  
Her face went soft as she spoke, her eyes widening…   
  
"It's not fair that you give so much to me, and I still fell like I barely give you anything……"   
  
Link's face had gone soft too, and he smiled, his hand briefly touching her face, "You've given me everything I've needed,…why would you think that?……"   
  
She shut her eyes in pain, half crying, "……Because,……I don't know…"   
  
Link softly chuckled, "Don't be sad,…you know how much you mean to me……"   
  
She suddenly smiled and looked at him lovingly, "Then,……well…"   
  
She quietly moved the blanket sort of behind her, but still on her, and came closer to Link.   
  
He simply stayed still as she sat on him and leaned over, hugging him, "Then I think I should prove it to you…" She kissed him and Link was practically laughing in his head.   
  
He pushed her up and off his chest, "Zelda,…no…"   
  
Zelda, now sitting up on him, smiled…   
  
Link practically held his breath.   
  
"It's okay," she whispered, "I want to; I want you to know that I would do anything for you…"   
  
Link slightly smiled, "But, Zelda, I,…I could never make you do that…"   
  
Zelda leaned over and kissed him again, "You're not making me do anything. I want to…"   
  
"But, Zelda,…ah,…I mean,…are you…sure?"   
  
She nodded and smiled, "I'm positive…"   
  
"Ba…But Zelda,…" he continued, "I mean, what if something happened, you know?… What if I,…" he couldn't even believe he was about to say this, but, "What if I got you… What if something…"   
  
She sat up again and giggled, "Link… You're so caring and wonderful,…I know if something happened you'd be there for me…"   
  
She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "Besides,…I'm a princess… I'm going to have to have a child of my own some day… And,…I know you'd be a good father…"   
  
All that was in Link's head was 'wooow, wait a minute'…   
  
But Zelda just grinned at him, "It doesn't matter,…" she calmly continued, "As long as it's yours……"   
  
Then Link's head cleared, that really pulled at his heart strings…   
  
She kissed him and hugged him…   
  
Link sat up, sort of in shock.   
  
Zelda sat up with him, kissing him…   
  
Link couldn't hide it, let's just say he was ready to go…   
  
"Are you sure?" he said again, under his breath.   
  
Zelda put her hands behind his head and took of his hat, tossing it onto the floor, "I've never been so sure about anything in all my life…"   
  
Link's heart just fully melted in his chest; he couldn't believe what she trusted him with, after all the bad things that happened to her in this area…   
  
They kissed and kissed, as you can imagine, as they slowly began undressing each other.   
  
Then Zelda suddenly stopped him. She smiled and leaned over, snuffing out the candle.   
  
She then giggled and hugged him again.   
  
Link then held her head and spoke to her seriously, staring into her eyes.   
  
"Zelda,…" he said, "I just want you to know, and as corny as this is going to sound, but… You're my sky, my earth, my whole reason for being… I mean, honestly, if it weren't for you I'd probably be dead somewhere right now… You're everything to me, my whole universe…… If it wasn't for you,…I'd have no reason to even be, to even exist…"   
  
Zelda lovingly smiled and was truly moved; she knew every word came from the very bottom of his heart.   
  
"With all my heart and soul, I love you,…I love you so much…"   
  
Zelda kissed him and hugged him…   
  
  
  
Link then gently lifted up the under-dress Zelda wore under her normal dress.   
  
Link held her close and began kissing her neck.   
  
She had already made him take off his undershirt, and all she could feel were the muscles in his body next to her.   
  
Then the bra eventually came off and Link was liking the hugging more…   
  
He then eventually lied her down and was on top of her; all that was left was Link's under-shorts.   
  
He slowly got off her, to remove them, when she stopped him.   
  
"Link…"   
  
He immediately froze and looked at her, looking so lovingly up at him.   
  
"I love you,…" she whispered, "with all my heart and soul."   
  
He leaned over and kissed her again for awhile, returning her words…   
  
He then slowly got off her again to ready himself…   
  
Then they proceeded (and I won't go on here!!).   
  
  
  
Link had a lot in him and a lot he wanted to do to take care of her and get out of his system; after all, love heals, and a lot of healing was going on. She took care of him too, but still, he had a lot more to give; he was very good to her…   
  
  
  
It was 4 o' clock when he finally lied her down again. She could barely keep her eyes open, and Link could barely keep himself moving…   
  
He gently placed her head down and put the blanket back over them.   
  
She slightly opened her eyes and smiled. She then shut them again in pleasure, hugging him.   
  
He kissed her on the forehead and she kissed him back…   
  
Now this was the most peaceful, loving, slumber they'd ever sleep…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a beautiful day in the morning…   
  
Link woke up first, accidentally waking her up too.   
  
Zelda just giggled and smiled at him. They just lied there for awhile…   
  
Then Zelda stretched and yawned, hugging him tightly again…   
  
Link rolled over in such a way that he wasn't on her, but he could see her face just beautifully.   
  
She was so pleased; she hugged him again…   
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him, grinning…   
  
"So,…" she gently whispered, her hand on his face, "I guess this makes me your mate now," she giggled, half jokingly but serious.   
  
Those words practically echoed though Link's head. He looked down at her, smiling, her eyes barely opened, and he said it to himself in his head again.   
  
She is,… he thought, She's my mate…   
  
It was right then when something clicked in his head, practically like a light switch going on. It was right then he realized how she looked up to him… For protection, as a provider, and as,…well,…a lover and safe haven…   
  
He grinned, almost wanting to cry; she was his responsibility and his love; he would do anything for her. As he looked at her he realized that love wasn't to be feared, it didn't make you weak… It made him feel stronger and more important then he ever felt before… He would truly be her human sacrifice if push came to shove; it was his duty, his meaning…  
  
  
  
Zelda then rolled over on him and softly moaned…   
  
Link grinned, he really liked that sound now…   
  
"Mmmnnn,…" she spoke, "I don't want to go yet…"   
  
Link hugged her and rubbed her back, "Then we can stay here as long as you want…"   
  
She kissed him and hugged him even more tightly with her face…   
  
It almost felt like time had stopped…  
  
  
  
About three more hours passed when Link finally sat up a little.   
  
"Well…" he said, "I think we should go back now, you know,…before it gets dark again…" he joked.   
  
Zelda giggled, still attached to him, "If you want to…"   
  
It wasn't that late, but Link gently rolled her off him.   
  
She shut her eyes and hugged the blanket as Link got up and put on his underclothing.   
  
Zelda then watched him put on the rest of his clothes and gather up all of hers, putting them on the bed.   
  
He sat there, smiling at her.   
  
He put his hand on her back, "You ready?" he so lovingly spoke.   
  
Zelda smiled and sat up, holding the blanket up to cover her.   
  
She went over to him and he hugged her, the blanket around her, and kissed her face, until she finally scooted to the end of the bed practically another half hour later…   
  
Link backed up so she could have plenty of room… He didn't want to be rude, so he looked away as she tossed the blanket back onto the bed and began redressing. But he couldn't help it; he turned his head and watched her…   
  
She was so beautiful and wonderful,…it simply took his breath away to look at her… He just stared at her, his eyes widening…   
  
  
  
Zelda turned around and took her belt off the bed. She stopped and saw Link's face…   
  
She sort of blushed and smiled; she had never seen such a softened, free, peaceful, pleased look on his face since they were just kids…   
  
She quickly put on her belt and sat on his lap, hugging him. They deeply kissed and Zelda giggled…   
  
Zelda then got off him and took his hand, still soft-spoken, "Ready?"   
  
Link got up and smiled, "Let's go…"  
  
  
  
They walked all the way back, happy to breath the afternoon air today…   
  
When they reached the castle and went up stairs, they were a bit surprised to find no one was around: no Impa, no Zelda's father…   
  
"Oh yeah!" Zelda suddenly spoke, "I almost forgot that we were suppose to go across town today…"   
  
Link looked at her almost afraid, "We were?"   
  
Zelda laughed, "Nothing to worry about, my father will be back near dinner time!"   
  
Link followed her in front of the bathroom, "Was I suppose to go? No one told me."   
  
Zelda grinned, "You didn't have to go then I'm sure, don't worry about it!"   
  
Zelda turned around, looking into the bathroom,…   
  
"I guess I should take a shower,…" she giggled.   
  
Link chuckled, "I guess we both should…"   
  
He began backing away so she could go first, but Zelda grabbed his hand.   
  
She smiled at him, "You know,…no one's here… Why don't we both go in…"   
  
Link smiled as she took him into the bathroom, shutting the door.   
  
She then stood there, looking at him strangely.   
  
"What?" Link asked.   
  
Zelda looked at him curiously, "Um,…ah,…would you? I mean…" she giggled.   
  
"What?" Link asked her again, half laughing.   
  
"Can I, ah…… Can I…see it?"   
  
Link's face went full flushed red as he began laughing his head off, half embarrassed.   
  
"Oh come on!" Zelda spoke, "You got to see my stuff!"   
  
Link was still laughing…   
  
What happened afterwards wasn't like last night, but was still similar in a way. They bathed and so on, getting to know each other a little more intimately, inch by inch, part by part, if you get my drift. It didn't feel so weird anymore… Not at all… It felt like it was suppose to be like this all along…  
  
Link opened the bathroom door and looked around for anyone; the cost was clear. He opened the door all the way and he and Zelda simply came out. They grinned at each other and ended up going into the kitchen for some food.  
  
  
  
It wasn't too late when Impa and the king returned, about seven. The king gave them a small speech on how Link was suppose to come with them, but they couldn't have waited any longer for him. Link honestly had no idea about the whole thing, but Zelda saved his hide.   
  
"I wasn't feeling so well this morning," she fibbed, "Link stayed back to make sure I was okay…" (Zelda and Link weren't ones to lie, but sometimes you have to to save yourself -or others).   
  
The king just merrily smiled, saying, "It's alright. You're a good man Link; I trust you two."   
  
He then hugged his daughter, "So how's my little princess feeling now?"   
  
She smiled, "I'm better now."   
  
"Good… But, Link," he looked at Link, "Next time it is important you come, or at least let someone know you aren't."   
  
Link nodded, looking almost unusually happy for the situation, "Yes sir, I apologize."   
  
The king grinned, "Don't fret, you didn't miss much today anyway,…" he joked, with a laugh.   
  
  
  
Soon after everyone went to bed for the night, Link of course with Zelda.   
  
She jumped under the covers and on Link when he lied down. She hugged him tightly and kissed him, grinning.   
  
Link rolled her on her back and gently leaned on her, kissing her on her face.   
  
"I love you so much…" he told her.   
  
She kissed him, "I love you too."   
  
She lied her head on the pillow and Link playfully put his head under her chin. She laughed and hugged him; both of them shut their eyes, just enjoying their embrace for awhile.   
  
Then Link moved up, Zelda's head now under his chin, and put his head on the pillow. With an arm and a leg over her he stayed, as if he were like a mother bird shielding her babies under her wing, or a lion protecting his mate on the harsh lands of the Serengeti; Link was now taking extra special, loving care of his love.   
  
Zelda just giggled and hugged him from practically underneath; she really liked it.   
  
Link then kissed her on her face a few more times, whispering, "Goodnight."   
  
Zelda grinned, "Goodnight my sweetheart," and gave him a kiss.   
  
Link softly chuckled and held her more closely…   
  
He had never felt this feeling ever before in his life; he truly treasured her now more then ever and now knew she felt the same way. He vowed to do what every male of every species is meant to do: do whatever it takes to make sure his love is safe, happy, and comfortable.   
  
Zelda too vowed to do what most females of every species is meant to do: take care of, comfort, and make sure her love is happy. They both bowed down to and meant the world to each other; this is a true attachment they would never ever break.   
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: It Starts  
  
"Let the gods just damn us!" the cloaked man yelled at his men, "How could you mess up again?!"   
  
"We're sorry sir," Clay spoke for them, "We couldn't find her and then we saw that he stayed back."   
  
"No excuses!! You get her and you bring her to me now! I don't care how, just do it!!"   
  
Clay put his hands in front of him, "But sir, it's Hyrule security we're messing with! We can't just barge in or we'll get thrown out, or worse!"   
  
"Don't talk back to me, fool! Just get it done! Now! And quickly!"   
  
"But sir, wait, please! I think we could actually get away with it if we just ask the witches for help! -And besides,…I think it might be kind of fun…"   
  
The cloaked man took a step back, intrigued, "Oh yeah?… Plead your case, oh wise one…"  
  
  
  
"Hehehe!" the evil witches snickered, "Indeed! Indeed!"   
  
"Hmhm," the cloaked man laughed, "So you don't mind using those crystals earlier then we planned?"   
  
"No, no, not at all! -Not with a plan like that!"   
  
The cloaked man grinned under his hood, "I must admit, this might be fun…"   
  
The witches chortled, "Now we'll get a show before we go!" one of them said; "And we'll pick them apart too!" the other witch added, "I guess we'll find out just how much we can fool them before we use them!"   
  
Everyone chortled and chuckled.   
  
"Let the games begin!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was lunchtime on a Thursday afternoon, and Link had just sat down next to his friends, without Clay there this time.   
  
Christian and Hunziker politely smiled and bowed their heads as Zelda a little shyly came over to the table.   
  
Link turned his head and saw her. He immediately grinned, surprised, "Hey, Zelda!"   
  
She grinned back, "Hi, Link! I was wondering if I could have lunch with you…"   
  
Link stood up, "Sure! Where do you want to go?"   
  
Zelda slightly gestured out the door, "You want to go upstairs?"   
  
He grabbed his stuff and stepped away from the table, "Sure, okay."   
  
He waved to his friends (Zelda did too) and they left to go upstairs.   
  
"How come we can't go upstairs?" Christian kidded with the rest of them as they ate.  
  
  
  
Not even ten minutes later they watched Zelda come back into the room, looking around. She looked as if she were looking for someone…   
  
She then left the room, looking puzzled…   
  
Christian looked at Hunziker, puzzled himself, "What was that about?"   
  
"Where did Link go?" Paul asked, "She seemed like she was looking for him."   
  
"But they just left together," Christian pointed out, "How could she have lost him that quickly?"   
  
"Well,…" Hunziker spoke, "That guy can sure be weird at times you know…"  
  
After work, Link returned upstairs. Zelda greeted him, per usual, with a hug and a kiss as he sat down next to her on her bed. He got under the blanket with her, sitting up against some pillows, and she lied against him as she continued writing.   
  
"I'm almost done," she told him, writing faster now.   
  
"Don't worry about it,…" he told her.   
  
  
  
She put the papers aside and hugged him tightly.   
  
"We should do that again tomorrow," Link said to her.   
  
Zelda grinned at him, "Sure! We had fun!" she giggled.   
  
Link laughed and kissed her; he had been doing that a lot ever since. They both then rested their heads, and eventually fell asleep, taking a nap; they had been up late together last night having fun and were tired now…  
  
Friday then came and it was lunchtime again. Zelda came down to see him, and they again had lunch together; they were growing even more closely every day.   
  
They again ended up taking a short nap together before dinner, and eventually went to sleep after dinner in a tight embrace. They couldn't keep away from each other…   
  
  
  
It was Monday morning when Impa finally started to see them acting a bit 'strangly' in her opinion. She came into Zelda's room to wake them for breakfast and found them sleeping like she had never seen before. She wasn't bothered by it at all, and honestly didn't think too much about it, but; she walked in to find Zelda literally lying on top of Link as they slept. She used Link like 'her human bed and pillow'. Impa simply opened the shades and did the usual 'time to get up!' routine.  
  
After dinner Link suddenly disappeared.   
  
"Hey… Where's Link?" Zelda asked her father and Impa, "Where did he go?"   
  
They both shrugged their shoulders. So Zelda walked the hall, looking into the rooms.   
  
"Link!" she said, searching for him, "Come out! Please… Link!?"   
  
She turned her head, hearing Impa laughing, standing in the hall.   
  
"What is it?" Zelda asked her, "What's so funny?"   
  
Impa covered her mouth, walking away, "Nothing, nothing."   
  
Zelda walked over to where Impa was, "Did you find him?…"   
  
Zelda then screamed, holding her hand to her chest, "Link!!"   
  
Link had been hiding and scared her.   
  
He came out laughing; Zelda hit him on his shoulder, starting to laugh now too, "I'll get you back for that!"   
  
Impa and the king laughed too, seeing what had happened; Link always seemed to liven up the place…  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was Friday again, and as the days went by, it was coming into the holiday season. There still was plenty of time to go till Yule, but everyone spent some time away preparing their gifts…   
  
It was getting late and everyone was in the recreation room making things for Yule, like they always liked to do… Zelda had finished what she was doing and lied her head on Link's knee with her eyes shut as he sat on the soft floor messing with some things with Impa; the king sat back in his chair watching them.   
  
"Yeah," Link mumbled to himself.   
  
"That looks good," Impa softly spoke, "Why don't you use the string too?"  
  
"Oh,…" Link whispered, looking down at Zelda. He had felt something on his leg; Zelda must have slightly drooled. He smiled looking down at her, knowing that she had fallen asleep.   
  
Impa softly chuckled, "I guess she was tired…"   
  
Link put his stuff down and gently rolled Zelda onto his arm.   
  
"Mmmnnn,…" she softly moaned, still asleep.   
  
He then scooped up her legs, and stood up, lovingly whispering, "Lets get you to bed…" He then left the room, bringing Zelda into her room. He lied her down on the bed, treating her as precious as porcelain, and put the blanket over her. He bent down, pushed some hair off her face, and kissed her just next to her eye.   
  
"Goodnight my love," he whispered, standing back up. He chuckled softly, realizing how stupid and corny that sounded, as he walked back out the door.   
  
Zelda smiled, having heard him. She agreed it was corny, but yet so sweet…  
  
  
  
Link sat back down where he was and continued doing what he was doing.   
  
Impa handed him some ribbon, "If you're not going to use to string, use this ribbon."   
  
Link laughed, "Why do I need to use ribbon?!"   
  
"How's it going to hang then?"   
  
"What if I don't want it to hang?" Link joked.   
  
Impa shook her head, "…It's an ornament, Link…"   
  
The king chuckled loudly, obviously amused.   
  
"It is?…" Link said, "I thought it was going to be a,…I don't know."   
  
Link laughed, "I guess I do need that string then, don't I…"   
  
Impa shook her head, half laughing. She gave him some string and he began tying it onto the ornament…   
  
Zelda then came in, her blanket wrapped around her. All eyes were on her as she made her way back over to Link and sat down on the floor, hugging him.   
  
"Zelda?" Link looked down at her, "What's wrong…"   
  
"Mmmnnn," she mumbled in a sweet girlish tone, "I couldn't sleep…"   
  
"You couldn't sleep?!" he half laughed, "But you where just sleeping…"   
  
"Mmnn… But I… I woke up,…and I couldn't sleep…"   
  
Link lovingly hugged her, not even realizing that he probably shouldn't in front of Impa and the king, and rubbed her back.   
  
"Why not?…" Link affectionately asked.   
  
Zelda looked up at him, her eyes wide, "Because…"   
  
"Because why?…"   
  
Zelda grabbed the back of his head and put her face to his, tenderly hugging him with it, shutting her eyes, "Because,…you weren't there,…" she whispered.   
  
Link's heart melted and his face instantly went soft and he hugged her.   
  
"Oh, Zelda,…" he said sitting up again, looking at his project, "I didn't get to finish though; I want to finish this."   
  
"Okay," she mumbled as her head went back on his knee.   
  
Link whipped his face with his hands, trying to get his eyebrows to go back to their normal positions and not have that soft look on his face…   
  
He started to finish what he was doing but he couldn't help but turn his head, look at Zelda, and get that soft look on his face again…   
  
He put the stuff down and again rolled Zelda onto his arm to pick her up again.   
  
"Alright,…" he mumbled, "Come on…"   
  
Zelda simply smiled and hugged him, keeping her eyes shut, as Link carried her into her room again, now with the blanket still around her.   
  
Impa and the king watched them leave the room…   
  
Impa then looked at the king, smiling. He smiled back at her with a soft chuckle…   
  
Chapter Nine: Enraged  
  
It seemed just another normal, peaceful day that Monday morning… He ate breakfast then went to work, his love waving goodbye as he left… But then…  
  
  
  
"Zelda!" Impa called out, worried. She had come up into the royal hall that afternoon, but the princess wasn't around.   
  
At first she figured she might be in the library, but Impa had just been in there and she hadn't seen Zelda…   
  
"The princess isn't one to run off like this," Impa mumbled to herself, "Perhaps…"   
  
Impa didn't want to be on the princess like a hawk or anything, but she had a strange motherly instinct to make sure she was alright. So she went down to talk to Link; maybe she'd be with him…  
  
"What? What is it Impa?" Link said briefly excusing himself from his duties.   
  
"Have you seen the princess?" Impa asked him.   
  
"No, why? Isn't she upstairs?"   
  
Impa shook her head, looking worried, "No,…she's not…"   
  
Link didn't feel as worried as Impa, but he was still concerned, "Wait one minute, Impa; I'll be right back."   
  
He ran over to Renaldo, had a few words with him, and returned over to Impa.   
  
"I'll help look for her," he told her, "Where do you think she could be?"   
  
"I don't know," Impa replied a little panicked, "I couldn't find her anywhere -you know she wouldn't just run off like this -not when you're here and… I don't know, Link; I have a strange feeling…"   
  
They began speedily walking back to the castle; Link then suddenly froze, thinking.   
  
Impa stopped, "What is it?"   
  
Link put up his finger, "One minute," and ran away.   
  
Impa watched as he ran away and eventually ran back.   
  
"Nope," Link said, catching his breath quickly, "Epona's here; she didn't leave with her."   
  
Impa smiled in worry, "Okay, at least we know that." And they continued upstairs…  
  
  
  
"Zelda!" Impa called out, getting more anxious every time there was no answer, "Zelda, where are you?!… Zelda?!" They both quickly checked every room; Link could tell Impa was very upset. "Zelda?!" she still called out…  
  
Link froze at the doorframe into Zelda's room; he saw something different on the bed… He walked over and picked up a piece of paper…   
  
"Link?" Impa said coming into the room, "What's that?"   
  
He turned around with a worried look on his face, holding up a piece of paper.   
  
Impa took it from him and read it allowed, "For now she's safe with us. Show us the ransom of 5,000 rupees, and we'll return her. No guards, no funny stuff; just the king. At twenty after ten at Lon Lon Ranch's opening tonight we'll meet, or soon she won't be so safe… We are serious about this, so if you don't keep your word we'll take the king too… It's a pleasure doing business with you…"   
  
Impa let her hand go free and she was visibly shaken.   
  
"What should we do?" Link asked, "Give them the money or see if they'll go through with it… -No!" he said interrupting himself, "We can't let any harm come to her…"   
  
"I don't know," Impa said, "We have to show this to the king." And off they went, running down to where the king was…  
  
  
  
"Oh, hello there," the king greeted them, "What's wrong?"   
  
Impa gave him the note in a hurry, "Zelda,…she's gone…"   
  
The king read the letter.   
  
"My little princess!" he said obviously upset, "What should we do?…"   
  
Link took a deep, frustrated breath, making a fist, "I guess we have no choice but to listen to their request…"   
  
"Fine," the king spoke, "Whatever it takes to get my daughter back here safely, even if it's my own self… Money is no object… I just want to make sure she's safe…"   
  
"We should keep this quite," Impa added, "I guess right now there's no need to bring any concern amongst the people… We'll simple do what they say… We have no choice…"  
  
  
  
Although some of the people were informed of what was going on, everyone else was clueless… And as twenty after ten neared, the king, Impa, Renaldo, and Link, stood just outside the market, starring out at Lon Lon Ranch's opening…   
  
"Ten more minutes," Renaldo announced, looking at his watch. Link sighed, scratching his head, as the king nervously tapped his fingers on his side…  
  
  
  
Link hit the wall with the back of his fist, catching them all off guard.   
  
"Damn it,…" he mumbled under his breath, "I can't stand this…"   
  
Impa put her hand on his shoulder, "I know, Link. We're all upset…"   
  
"I can't stand not being able to do anything," he went on.   
  
"Me either," The king added, "But things like this happen; this is how they like to get you… I feel so helpless… I just hope Zelda really is safe…"  
  
  
  
"About three minutes," Renaldo unhappily announced, "You should probably go over there now…"   
  
"Right," the king nodded, holding the ransom in his pocket, "As long as I see my daughter…"   
  
They watched as the king now stood at the ranch's opening…   
  
No one yet…  
  
  
  
It was 10:30 when three horses finally rode over to the king. Four figures covered in dark cloaks, and obviously being well equipped, stopped in front of him.   
  
"Where's my daughter!" the king boldly demanded.   
  
One of them heavily laughed, "Where's the ransom!"   
  
The king held up the rupees, "Now show me my daughter!"   
  
One figure rather viciously pulled the hood of one of the figures to reveal Zelda with a gag covering her mouth.   
  
"Give it to me!" the figure demanded.   
  
"Get her off that horse!" the king yelled, "Then, and only then, I will give it to you!"   
  
The princess was then practically thrown off the horse to hit the ground. The king then quickly gave the guy his rupees and rushed over to see if his daughter was alright.   
  
The figure laughed and then all of the horses galloped away out of sight.   
  
Impa and the rest of them ran over to the king and Zelda, Link sprinting.   
  
The king had taken off the gag and some ropes that tied her hands together.   
  
"Are you alright?" Link said gently cupping her face and looking into her eyes.   
  
"Yeah," she answered, strangely, "I'm just glad to be back here…"   
  
The king then helped Zelda up and they all started walking back…   
  
Link made a face and starred in thought as he walked behind them on their way back to the castle…   
  
"What did they do to you?" Impa asked the princess.   
  
"Nothing," Zelda told everyone, "They just wanted to ransom. I'm okay."   
  
"Good," the king jumped in, "I was so worried about you -we all were."   
  
  
  
They all went upstairs, getting Zelda into her room after getting the story of what happened out of her; Renaldo then returning downstairs.   
  
"Here," the king said getting her under the covers, "You should rest now, you had some day."   
  
She smiled, "Thanks…daddy…"   
  
He smiled and hugged her, "Don't worry about a thing okay…"   
  
She smiled, "Okay."   
  
Impa then hugged her too, "We're all just so glad that's over…"   
  
Impa and the king left Link, who just looked as if he was having a daydream, with her and shut the door, saying their goodnights.   
  
Zelda lied down in the bed, looking at Link…   
  
Link walked over to her and pushed up her chin so he could look into her eyes…   
  
He starred into them; he didn't feel the love for her he usually did… He felt angry…   
  
"How could you go and do that," Link threateningly acted on a hunch, "How could you go and make us spend all that money…"   
  
She looked worried, "I'm sorry…"   
  
He let go of her, but still stared at her…   
  
He knew that normally she would have jumped on him and hugged with refusal by now…   
  
Although it looked like her, he could feel in his heart and soul that it wasn't… He tested it again…   
  
"You fool!" he acted mad, "How could you go and do that! 5,000 rupees!"   
  
She was quite.   
  
Link then slapped her with his hand, "Answer me!"   
  
She looked away, saying, "I'm so sorry…"   
  
Link shook his head.   
  
He was practically in a panic inside as he remembered what Zelda had told him she had been dreaming about quite a while ago… This wasn't her, or at least it wasn't the part of her he knew… He acted cool though and went out the door, shutting it.   
  
  
  
He immediately ran downstairs to get Christian, Hunziker, and Paul.   
  
"What?! What do you want, man?!" he got as a response.   
  
"It's Zelda," Link, visibly upset, told them, "She's gone; they have her!"   
  
"What? Who has her?" Christian asked.   
  
Link quickly filled them in on what happened during the day and that someone was now upstairs playing Zelda. "We need to go back to desert."   
  
"But we didn't find anything there last time," Hunziker pointed out.   
  
"The beach," Link said, "She has to be somewhere on a beach with sand or something!" He then quickly explained to them about Zelda's dream.   
  
"You guys," Paul jumped in, "That book is gone; Link's right, we have to go, now!"   
  
They were all now visible upset; they all had become friends with her thanks to Link by now.   
  
"Let's hurry up and go!" Christian yelled, "We need to help her! Who knows what that cloaked guy might do!"  
  
So, even though it was late and they were all tired, they packed some supplies and ran down to the stables where they took some horses. They didn't have time to tell anyone where they were going, but simply galloped their horses as fast as they could down towards the two deserts in Winstel…  
  
  
  
It was 4 o' clock when they finally settled down a few miles away from their destination; they were just too tired and had to rest. They quickly set up camp and they all practically passed out when they lied down. At least they were pretty much there already. Tomorrow they'd have all the time they need to find her…  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Where's Link?" Impa asked 'Zelda' in the morning.   
  
"I don't know," she almost mechanically answered.   
  
"That's odd,…" Impa made a face, "Oh well, he can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be back soon."   
  
A tear ran down Zelda's face as she sat forced in the dirty, dark corner, her limbs tied. Her arms and legs still felt numb and she was cold. She only hoped that Link would come…  
  
"Hehehe!" the witches snickered, looking over the book as the cloaked man and some others watched. "Did you inform the king?!" one of they asked.   
  
"Yes I did," the cloaked man proudly informed them, "He said he'll be waiting for us tonight, at around ten. He said he'll hold her until tomorrows events."   
  
The witches chortled loudly, "Good!" "Yes…"   
  
  
  
One of the witches walked over to Zelda, looking her over.   
  
She looked at her coldly, "You're not going to get away this time…"   
  
Zelda looked away from her…   
  
"We will keep him here this time… You're simply a small pawn in our game, just in the way for now…"   
  
The other witch came over, "The king's son plans to have his way with her first I'd imagine… She sure is pretty,…" the witch went up her throat to her chin with a single finger.   
  
Zelda was smart; she stayed quite…   
  
The cloaked man came over, laughing, "It's to bad we cant kill her. I could sure have some fun doing that; I always have fun doing that."   
  
"We need her soul," one of the witches spoke, "If you kill her body her soul will be free… You can do what you want to her as long as you don't kill her…"   
  
The cloaked man devilishly grinned under his hood…   
  
Chapter Ten: Anything For Her  
  
Christian woke up first, quickly waking up the others. It was not quite noon yet when they all remounted their horses and ate as they made the rest of the journey.   
  
They searched the deserts again, looking particularly for anything that sounded like it could have been in Zelda's dream…   
  
Nothing…   
  
"What are we going to do?" Paul asked, "There's nothing here, just like last time…"   
  
They were all silent as they slowly walked back off the sand…   
  
"Wait!" Hunziker suddenly stopped. They all stopped and looked at him, "What about that ring Link said he found at Winstel castle. Could that have anything to do with this?"   
  
"Like what?!" Christian asked, "We're looking for the princess, not a ring!"   
  
"No," Link practically talked to himself, thinking, "He's right…"   
  
Link starred running and the others followed, yelling, "What, Link?!"   
  
Link then stopped back out in the grass, staring miles away at the castle barely in view. "The castle!" Link told them, "The cloaked guy works for the king… We've got to get into that castle…"   
  
"How do you know he works for the king?" Christian asked.   
  
"Remember what he told us," Paul jumped in, "Derek got that letter from him, and Derek was suppose to get that book in the first place, so the castle might be a good bet."   
  
"But still a bad one," Hunziker added.   
  
Link faced at them again, looking half worried and half furious, "We're going to have to get in there… Maybe we could do what happened last time: I'll go in, but this time someone will come with me, and they other two guys will distract the guards…"   
  
"I'll go with you," Christian offered.   
  
"No," Link half smiled, "Hunziker will."   
  
Hunziker and Paul laughed.   
  
"Fine," Christian said, "I'm honored you think I can run fast…"   
  
Link shook his head, "No, I think you can have someone catch you," he joked.   
  
Christian smiled, "I'll show you, I'll show you…"  
  
  
  
They made their way to the castle gates, and hid as they watched the guards walk back and forth. They planned what and how they would get in. They were part of the military after all; they knew what to think, how to think, and what not to do…   
  
Hunziker pointed out a familiar face, "Look," he whispered, "It's that bastard that lead us to that worm thing. He had to of ratted us out; we should make sure he especially doesn't see us…"   
  
"I guess I sort of know the inside," Link spoke, "I remember some of it, so I might be able to get us in there a little faster…"   
  
Paul softly laughed, "And I remember how we ran out of here, so maybe Christian can get away faster…"   
  
Christian hit him on the back, "Remember, that's your job too…"   
  
"Should we wait till it gets dark or go now?" Hunziker asked.   
  
"I think they'd expect people to sneak in at night, so maybe we should sneak in earlier," Link answered.   
  
"How about we go at dawn?" Paul suggested, "That way it's not dark, it's not sunny, and what's on most people's mind in their dinner."   
  
Link grinned, "That's a great idea. That way then maybe some shifts with be changing and maybe you guys could sort of fit in as one of their guards for awhile…"   
  
They all smiled.   
  
"So it's settled, "Christian said, "How about we go eat, and then we can get ready to go."   
  
"Of course," Hunziker said, "That way you'll have the fuel to run on…"   
  
They all laughed at Christian.   
  
"Yeah, very funny,…" Christian whispered as they walked away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dawn then came and they all prepared to put their plan to work.   
  
Link and Hunziker lined up on one side of the castle as Christian and Paul were on the other.   
  
"So, what do you think they'll find? Anything?" Christian whispered to Paul as they watched them sneak past the guards.   
  
Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Hopefully something…"  
  
  
  
Link took the lead, Hunziker close behind him. They jumped behind the castle wall as a guards came their way. The guard looked both ways, and walked around; all was usual.   
  
They then quietly yet quickly made their way to a door, the one Link had used to enter the first time. Then they made their way into a hall, ducking into the rooms as a few people, mostly guards, came past them.   
  
Hunziker whipped his brow as they watched a guard walk past them, "This is cutting close," he whispered to Link, "Where are we going to look anyway?"   
  
"No sir, they haven't come yet," they herd someone talking down the hall, as if walking towards them.   
  
"Maybe I'll wait for them outside," the king spoke, "Go take your position."   
  
"Yes, yes sir!" the guard spoke practically running past them.   
  
The king softly laughed to himself, mumbling, "And I'm not letting that fool near her… Damn useless fool…" And he too walked past them, out of sight.   
  
Hunziker looked at Link, who had his mouth ajar and was staring.   
  
"Link?" he whispered, "Ah…"   
  
Link quickly snapped out of it and looked at him, "Let's go…"   
  
They un-hid themselves and went farther upstairs, to where the kings quarters where.   
  
  
  
They both picked a curtain to hid behind in the hall as they heard someone. A door opened and Derek slowly creped out of the king's room, devilishly laughing to himself. He then ran downstairs.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" Hunziker asked, coming out from behind the sheet.   
  
Link came out too, sneaking into the room he remembered to be Derek's room.   
  
Hunziker followed him as he went to the drawer he had found that picture in.   
  
"Here!" Link whispered, showing him the picture, "It's still here, see…"   
  
Hunziker examined the picture and writing, making a disturbed face.   
  
"Uua,.." Link made disturbed sound, lifting some material out of the drawer.   
  
"What is it?" Hunziker asked.   
  
"This is part of Zelda's dress from Lithia,…" Link said making a face, "Uuaa… This is just disturbing……"   
  
Hunziker began looking in other places in the room. He found a small almost hidden drawer on the far side of the bed.   
  
"It's locked,…" he mumbled to himself.   
  
He pulled hard on it again and in flung open.   
  
He softly laughed to himself, "I guess it's not locked…"   
  
He looked in to find some weird, various items. The notepad struck his attention, so he picked it up and opened it. His mouth went ajar as he flipped the pages.   
  
"Find anything?" Link whispered, putting what he had been looking through back in place.   
  
"Oh yeah,…" he replied.   
  
Intrigued, Link went over to him.   
  
Hunziker showed him the notepad.   
  
Link's face immediately showed his anger; the notepad had a ruff sketch of the entire Hyrule castle, paying close detail to Zelda's room. Derek had certainly planned everything he had done…   
  
Then there was a noise; someone was coming. They immediately put the notepad back and jumped into Derek's closet, shutting the doors.   
  
Whoever it was came right into the room.   
  
"Hmm,…" a woman's voice spoke, "He shouldn't have left that light on…"   
  
The woman walked in and pulled the chain, shutting off a small desk light on the table.   
  
"That boy will never learn…" she said leaving again.   
  
Link shook his head at Hunziker, jokingly.   
  
Hunziker grinned, as they got out of the small closet.   
  
Link silently ran to the door, looking to see if anyone was around. -No one.   
  
  
  
Hunziker followed as Link almost excitedly ran into the king's room. He went to where he had found the ring in there, and sure enough, there it was.   
  
Link held it up with a big grin on his face.   
  
"That's the ring?" Hunziker asked.   
  
Link nodded, "Yeah -I have an idea. I'm going to take it."   
  
Hunziker grinned and slowly nodded; he thought the idea of stealing from this king was a good one.   
  
Link pocketed it, "I have a feeling this alone will help us…"   
  
Hunziker then opened the king's closet, looking around.   
  
He laughed, pointing out one of the big robes inside, making fun of it, "Look, it has pink rabbits on it…"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Christian pulled Paul onto the ground behind a small bush, making him fall next to him.   
  
"Shhhh,…" Christian gestured, "Look…"   
  
Paul sat himself up and looked to where Christian was looking. They watched as four cloaked people walked up to the castle.   
  
"That's the cloaked guy!" Paul whispered.   
  
They then ran the another bush to watch the cloaked people made their way to the castle doors.   
  
"Look," Paul went on, "That one in the middle looks like he's being forced in or something…" (Three of the cloaked people walked behind another, the cloaked man. They both had the middle ones arms, almost dragging his along)   
  
Christian scratched his nose, "I wonder why; I mean they're all together right?"   
  
Paul looked at him, "Or are they? You should never have to force in your own man… We should try to follow him."   
  
Christian snuck up on his feet, "Yeah, let's follow that cloaked bastard…"  
  
  
  
They tried to follow them as closely as they could, trying not to be seen; a hard task with all these guards around.   
  
"Yes, come with me," a guard spoke to the cloaked men, "The king has been eager to see you."   
  
They managed to hide nearby as they watched a guard take the four of them into the castle. They had no chance of sneaking in with them there… But Paul listened carefully as they now walked onto the nicely tiled main room…   
  
He looked at Christian with an almost scared look on his face.   
  
"What?" Christian asked him.   
  
"Did you hear that?"   
  
"Hear what?"   
  
"Them walking in…"   
  
"Ah,…yeah?"   
  
Paul slightly smiled, "Then you noticed?"   
  
"Noticed what?"   
  
"…One of them was wearing high-heels… One of them is a women."   
  
"You think it could be her?"   
  
"I don't know, I mean it could be anyone. But then that would explain why they were forcing her in…"   
  
"What are the odds?!" Christian eagerly smiled, "Should we try to follow them to see if it is?"   
  
"Follow them?! We couldn't, we'd get caught!"   
  
Christian made his way to the door, "If we don't, and it is her, she could get hurt."   
  
Paul reluctantly followed Christian into the castle, hoping they could do the practically impossible…  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes!" they barely heard the king speak as they hid themselves behind a statue in the large hallway, "So I see you weren't lying."   
  
The cloaked man laughed and they heard high heels, as if she had been pushed, "Here is the prize… I know your son would like a piece of this."   
  
"My son gets nothing; if you can't get the job done, you get nothing!… I'll take care of her until tomorrow…"   
  
"Yes sir," the cloaked man answered, "Shall we?"   
  
The king laughed and they heard them start to walk away.   
  
Christian jumped up to keep tale on them; Paul followed…   
  
  
  
They cautiously made their way up the stairs, following them.   
  
Paul them pushed Christian into a room and followed; he had seen a guard. They hid as he walked by, carrying something.   
  
They then continued down the rooms, very surprised at how little guards were here.  
  
Suddenly a whistle blew, 'WHHHHEEEE! WHHEEEEE!   
  
"Stop right there!" a guard shouted.   
  
Christian and Paul looked around, seeing no guards near them.   
  
"Stop!" the guard ran away from them.   
  
Paul looked to Christian, "Hunziker and Link!" he whispered.   
  
They hid as the heard more guards running upstairs, past them.   
  
"Stop there! Put your hands up, now!"   
  
They heard footsteps; people where running upstairs.   
  
"Get them!"  
  
  
  
"Go!" Hunziker yelled to Link, knowing he had his hook shot with him, "Use the window, get out!"   
  
Link reluctantly opened the window, "What about you?!"   
  
"Just go! You'll get me out later."   
  
"Stop right there!" the guard yelled, running in.   
  
Hunziker put up his hands as Link practically jumped out of the window.   
  
Some of the guards took Hunziker as another ran to the window, calling out the other guards outside, "Get him! Stop him!"  
  
Christian and Paul had used the opportunity to get closer to the king and everyone else; the commotion made it almost too easy to get close.  
  
Link sprinted away from the castle, staying in the darkest places he could find to skillfully sneak out of the castle.   
  
He called Epona, now letting the guards spot him again, then continued running…   
  
He jumped on Epona and took off, now easily out of sight.  
  
"Alright then, we'll leave her here with you; the main event happens tomorrow," the cloak man spoke.   
  
"How did you ever get this…anyway?" the king asked, giving Zelda a dirty look.   
  
"Those witches casted a spell. They used a special crystal to absorb her energies and somehow made a double of her. I don't know all the details of it, but it worked. Hyrule believes she is safely at home,…"   
  
The king laughed, "This is going to be easier then I thought! Those imbiciles won't know until it's too late!"   
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Get it here you dirty cheat!" the guard pushed Hunziker into a cell. Another guard took all of his weapons, stripping him of anything that could help him escape.   
  
"The king will take care of you in the morning…"   
  
He locked Hunziker in, and the guards walked off, up some steps and out of the gray-bricked room.   
  
Hunziker sat on a bunk and looked out a very small, bared window, way up on the wall; this prison cell was underground, like a basement. He sighed and hoped Link would get him out……soon…… Very soon…… He already hated being in here…  
  
Christian moved, hitting his head on statue.   
  
The king and everyone ceased talking, after hearing the noise. They were suspicious; they now knew they weren't alone.   
  
Christian stared at Paul, staring back at him, nervous.   
  
The king stood up, "Who dares to spy on us!"   
  
They stayed still and quite…   
  
"Show yourself now or be executed!"   
  
Paul whispered to Christian, "Stay low," and showed himself.   
  
"You?!" the cloaked man stood up, angrily, "Execute him! You lying, backstabber!"   
  
Some guards surrounded Paul as he put his hands up.   
  
"How dare you," the king spoke, "Take him to the dungeon! He is to be locked up and stripped of all rights! Take him away!" And the guards took Paul away and down to where Hunziker was.   
  
Christian watched as his friend bravely took a dive for him; he stayed quite and still, unnoticed…   
  
  
  
"Alright then," the king said the cloaked man, "I will see that the fool doesn't see the light of day until I cut out his tongue so he can not speak!… As for you… I will see you tomorrow."   
  
"Yes, sir," the cloaked man tilted his head in agreement, "At dawn. Have a pleasant night." And with that, the cloaked man and the two others left the room, then the castle.   
  
The king stayed, starring coldly Zelda, who's cloak had been removed.   
  
He smiled, "You're lucky tonight… I will lock you in here and see you in the morning,…when you become useful…"   
  
Hearing that, Christian realized if he didn't leave, he would also be locked in. It took all his courage, but he daringly and carefully snuck out of the room as the king continued speaking; he was lucky the guards were facing their backs to him.   
  
The king shook his head at her, "I guess Derek, the one I regret calling my son, is planning somehow to get in here and have his way with you…… I suppose you guards must stay here and keep an eye on her; I don't want that fool to enjoy this is any way…… But I can understand what he sees in you…"   
  
The king put his hand through her hair, "If only you were a little older… I would make you my pet…"   
  
He then grabbed her dirtied hair and forcefully pulled her head back, coming close to her face, "But then again, you wouldn't be worth that trouble. My queen would have much to say about that… I suppose one can dream…"   
  
He pushed her head forcefully onto the table and headed towards the door.   
  
"Go ahead, have your way with her if you want," he spoke to the guards, "Just make sure Derek doesn't lay a hand on her… Consider it a bonus."   
  
He then left the room, shutting the door.  
  
  
  
Christian silently watched as the king locked the door and walked away. He noticed he had pocketed the key… Christian had no choice, he'd have to try to follow him…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Link had started to sneak back into the castle yard…   
  
He made his way over to the dungeon, that is after he finally found it…   
  
Hunziker put his hand through the window, trying to get his attention.   
  
Link lied down, looking in, "Paul?!" he was surprised to see.   
  
Hunziker softly laughed, "Yeah, he saved Christian's butt."   
  
"Christian is in there?!"   
  
"Yeah, the castle. They found Zelda."   
  
"You did! Is she alright?!"   
  
"She looks a little beat up," Paul said coming over, "But, otherwise, she seems okay."   
  
"Good," Link said obviously happy, "Now to get you guys out…"   
  
"Look for those boxes to your right, because the stairs are under those basement doors next to the wall. It's the second door down the stairs," Hunziker explained, "Now, get us out!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the castle, Christian had surprisingly followed the King upstairs, where he shut the door to his room.   
  
Christian very slowly opened the door and peaked inside to see the king strip down to his underwear and shut another door.   
  
Soon running water could be heard; the king had gone into a bathroom in his room.   
  
So Christian took the chance, and hurried inside. He quickly looked through and found the key, and left, shutting the door again.   
  
He lied his head on the wall, taking a breath, not believing his luck. He then sneaked back downstairs to try and free Zelda…  
  
  
  
Christian unlocked the door and peaked inside. He could see one guard and Zelda under a light.   
  
He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Hey!" a guard spoke, "You can't be in here!"   
  
"Put your hands up!" the other guard yelled, coming at him.   
  
Christian unsheathed his sword and attacked the guards…   
  
He knocked the first one out by quickly pulling off his helmet and whacking him on the back of his head with the handle of his sword.   
  
The other guard then ran at him with his sword. Christian shielded himself with his own sword, and kicked the guys legs, trying to make him lose his balance.   
  
Just then Zelda came behind the guard, took off his helmet, and whacked him with a small, but sturdy stone statue; which ended up breaking as she dropped it on the ground next to the unconscious guards.   
  
Zelda then to fell to the ground, on her knees, sitting.   
  
Christian put his sword away and knelt down next to her, "Are you alright?"   
  
Zelda sadly looked at him, "I don't know… Thank you…"   
  
Christian smiled, "It's alright; we need to get out of here…"   
  
It was almost dead silent as Christian helped Zelda stand up. She was very shaky and dirty; he also noticed a little dried blood on her dress…   
  
He bent over and gently lifted her legs from under her, lifted her up and carrying her; she was too weak to sneak out.   
  
He slowly and very cautiously made his way out of the castle with her. She held on to him, practically sleeping in his arms…   
  
  
  
Link and the others waited outside the castle, hiding in the bushes, just hoping to see Christian…   
  
"Look!" Paul pointed, "Was that him?"   
  
They all stood up, looking.   
  
"Oh no,…" Paul continued, "He's not going to make it going that way! The guards are going to see him, for sure!"   
  
Link unhide himself, starting to head out.   
  
Hunziker grabbed him, "No, Link, you'll be seen!"   
  
Link smiled, "Then you'll have to get me out… I have to…"   
  
Hunziker let go and they watched as Link headed over to them…   
  
Hunziker smiled, "I guess we'll have to…"  
  
  
  
Link was near Christian and Zelda now, hiding.   
  
He then simply stood up and walked over to one of the guards, put his hand on his shoulder.   
  
The guard instantly turned around, "It's you again!"   
  
Link backed up, running away a little.   
  
WHHHEEEE!!! The guard blew his whistle, "Get him!"   
  
All the guards now looked to Link, who diverted them. He ran the opposite way, the guards chasing him, surrounding him…  
  
  
  
Christian smiled, glad of what his friend had done, and ran with Zelda out of the castle yard. He ran straight to the others behind the bushes.   
  
"I got her," he said heavy breathed, "Let's get out of here!"   
  
"I'm staying," Hunziker said, "I'm making sure Link gets out too. You guys go."   
  
Christian and Paul nodded, then making their way back where the day had started, to where they would safely camp again for the night.  
  
  
  
Link fought his way out of the grouping around him. He overpowered and tripped up most of the guards and ran like mad.   
  
Hunziker had ran over to him too, diverting some of the guards to him now…   
  
They both were being tailed as they sprinted away in two different directions from the castle…   
  
Link ran right to where he had left Epona and mounted her, now galloping towards Hunziker. The guards had no chance against Epona, and practically just watched as Link picked up Hunziker and they took off…   
  
It was late when Link and Hunziker finally arrived back at the campsite…   
  
Paul and Christian sat next to a very small fire, practically like a lit candle, as Zelda lied down next to them with her eyes shut, under a blanket.   
  
Link immediately eyed Zelda and asked if she was okay.   
  
"She seems alright," Paul whispered, "She said that she hadn't eaten all day though, so that'll cause a lot of weakness…"   
  
Link sat down next to her, "Yeah, trust me, I know…"   
  
He looked down at her, worry all over his face…   
  
Hunziker sat down next to Christian; it was like a little circle around the tiny flame…   
  
"We gave her something to eat," Christian spoke, "She's just out of it I guess…"   
  
Hunziker looked at Paul and Christian; the three of them looked at each other, half smiling. They knew Link was really worried; they had never seen such a look on his face… They all felt bad, and were all worried, but were glad too…  
  
Link lied down next to Zelda, gently putting his hand on her cheek.   
  
"Zelda?" he whispered (although everyone could hear him).   
  
She tiredly opened her eyes and looked at him.   
  
"Are you okay?" he spoke so lovingly…   
  
She said nothing, but looked like she could cry…   
  
So Link lifted up some of the blanket and got under with her.   
  
"Come here,…" he said hugging her.   
  
She instantly latched on to him, hugging him tightly…   
  
"What happened?… What did they do to you?…" he kindly asked.   
  
She was silent, her eyes closed. He could feel her shaking…   
  
"Zelda?…" He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "It's okay now… I promise……"   
  
She looked up at him lovingly, her eyes showing how much she cared, and how tired she was…   
  
"They didn't let me eat," she told him in a sweet but tired voice, "They came and knocked me out… They tied me up and all I remember is waking up in this dirty room on the floor… They… They were planning to use me as a sacrifice again……"   
  
She shut her eyes and let out a sad breath… "Thank you, Christian,…" she let out.   
  
Christian smiled, "I know you would have done the same for me if you had to," he answered…   
  
They all were silent, watching Zelda…  
  
  
  
Soon later, Paul put out the dull flame and they all got under their blankets, to sleep…   
  
Link kissed Zelda a few times on her face, putting a protective arm over her as everyone drifted to sleep.   
  
Zelda opened her eyes again, to see Link loving looking back at her…   
  
"I was worried,…" he whispered out.   
  
She smiled, "Thank you, Link… I knew you would come…"   
  
Link smiled, "…I couldn't ever let anything happen to you…"   
  
Zelda kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "I know… I don't have to worry now…"   
  
She shut her eyes…   
  
Paul and the others smiled to themselves; they could hear every word…   
  
Link continued just watching her, thinking about how happy he was just to be with her… He never really wanted this, to feel so attached to someone… But then again, look at how good it is… How good it is to just know she's okay…   
  
He shut his eyes and put his nose to her nose…   
  
She smiled and softly moaned, half asleep already…   
  
What a day…   
  
Chapter Eleven: Dilly Dally  
  
It was around eight went everyone awakened. Link had made special care to make sure Zelda ate, and then they left for home, for Hyrule.   
  
Link showed Zelda the ring he swiped; she told him it was good that he had taken it. After all, who knows what it's connection to this whole thing really is…  
  
  
  
They took there sweet time returning. Zelda kind of liked being on the road; she was always stuck at home anyway…   
  
They decided to stop just outside of a town halfway back. They dismounted the horses and when to a local pub to eat (not that there's much to eat at a pub, but they did have good meat; they all ended up ordering steak).   
  
  
  
The practically sky clad waitress put their drinks on the table and walked away. They all looked to Zelda.   
  
"So they were going to use that book to bring back Ganon you think?" Christian asked her, keeping his voice low.   
  
She unhappily nodded.   
  
"But I don't understand how they could bring him back because of you. I mean, how would that get him here?"   
  
Zelda looked down sadly at the table…   
  
"Zelda dose a lot for the people," Link jumped in, "When they took her all the townspeople became so miserable and hopeless… Everyone began to except the beginning of the end…"   
  
"Yeah?… She means that much to everyone?…"   
  
Link nodded with a slight smile, "You wouldn't believe how many people were willing to risk themselves to help her… Even the little kids got upset…"   
  
Christian unhappily smiled, "Yeah… I could understand. You really are just a great, unbelievably kind person…"   
  
Zelda looked at him with a faint smile.   
  
"…I've never meet someone as kindhearted as you before… I would want to save you too…"   
  
"You did," Hunziker grinned.   
  
Christian grinned, "So I did!…"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Thank you again, Christian…"   
  
He nodded, "It was nothing…"   
  
"Yeah!" Hunziker laughed, "It turned out that the coward became to hero! We figured you would get caught!"   
  
"I know; after you ridiculed me I figured that out…"   
  
  
  
The waitress soon returned with their meals, placing them in front of them. They grabbed their forks and ate up. The meal was good and the night was merry…  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Not to long after they took camp in the woods nearby. They (except Link) tied their horses to a tree to keep them in place, and set themselves up to go to sleep for the night; they were all tired, it was getting late, and it was just too cold for the horses to keep going.   
  
They all rested their heads and went to sleep…  
  
  
  
Zelda suddenly woke up, jumping up during the very early morning, gasping in a sweat. She woke up Link, obviously, and Christian too.   
  
"What happened?" Christian practically yelled, waking everyone else up.   
  
"Shut up!" Hunziker yelled at Christian.   
  
"Are you alight?" Link said, sitting up with Zelda.   
  
She looked at him with a stunned face, "……I… I had a dream…"   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
She looked concerned, "My father, the castle… We need to go home; something's wrong."   
  
Link was concerned now, "Why, what happened?"   
  
"…I don't know. I just know something's happening," she answered getting up.   
  
Link stood up too as Zelda began frantically packing up the little things they had.   
  
Paul sat up, "What's going on?"   
  
"We have to go back!" Link told them, growing more concerned as Zelda moved, "We have to go, now!"   
  
Hunziker rolled over to see him, "What do you mean? Why?"   
  
"Come on!" Christian said getting up, also worried, "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
They all got up and ended up ridding their steeds back to Hyrule; it was still dark when they left and the sun came up as they got closer…  
  
Chapter Twelve: Now It's War  
  
"Oh,…" Zelda hugged Link as she noticed some thick black smoke in the air as the approached Hyrule.   
  
"Oh man!" Christian called out, "It looks like a fire broke out or something!"   
  
Link kicked Epona and he and Zelda began to race in front of the others to the castle.  
  
  
  
Link slowed Epona down as they reached the Kakariko Village stairs. He jumped off first and helped Zelda down; they both then ran into the village.   
  
"Oh my Goodness…" Zelda horrifyingly mumbled.   
  
"Talk about d? j? vu," Link said looking at the blaze.   
  
The whole town was under fire. The houses were practically cut in half they had been burning so much…  
  
Christian, Paul, and Hunziker came running up behind them, also amazed to find what they saw.   
  
"Are there any people around?" Christian asked. -Just then a large crash was heard followed by a kidlike scream.   
  
"Where'd that come from!" Link yelled over the crackling.   
  
"AHHH! HAHA! HELP! HAHA, PLEASE HELP me…"   
  
"The graveyard," Link said, starting to run towards it.   
  
"What are you crazy!" Christian yelled, "There's nothing but fire! You could suffocate or something!"   
  
But Link kept running…   
  
"LINK!" Hunziker hollered, running towards where he had disappeared into the flames.   
  
Zelda put her hands to her chest, hoping everyone was okay…   
  
  
  
It was hot, Link was sweating, but he didn't think about the pain, he thought about whoever it was that needed his help; if it were him calling out for help he'd be so happy to have someone help him… So he ran as fast as he could, holding his breath. He heard someone coughing.   
  
"AHHH!!! HELP! Please help… Please…"  
  
Minutes, which seemed like hours went bye, and Link finally came back out. He was caring a small girl he recognized; it was Sandra, the little girl he had befriended before. He lied here down on safe ground; she was black from the smoke and having trouble breathing, coughing. Everyone came to her side to make sure she was alright…   
  
"Sandra?" Link said to here, "Can you hear me?"   
  
She was going in and out of consciousness now.   
  
"Is she alright?" Christian asked, "You don't think she's going into shock or something do you?"   
  
Link then picked her up again, "I don't know, but we should hurry up and see where everyone else is."   
  
Hunziker ran close to the flames again, yelling "Is anyone here?! Can anyone hear me?!"   
  
Link then sat down again, seeing Sandra open her eyes.   
  
"Are you okay?" he kindly asked her.   
  
She only moaned a little.   
  
"Can you hear me?"   
  
She closed her eyes again.   
  
"Sandra?…"   
  
"Wow!" Paul yelled suddenly, "We need to get out of here! This fire is spreading fast!"   
  
"Hurry! I have to see if my father is alright!" Zelda called out, running back to the horses.   
  
Link ran with the girl and mounted Epona, and the others mounted their horses to quickly make their way into the Market.   
  
  
  
It was filled with all the townspeople, who where crying and comforting each other in-between the somewhat torn apart town.   
  
"Sandra!" her mother ran to Link, "Sandra, my precious; are you alright?!"   
  
The girl was unconscious though. Link carefully lied her down and her mother hugged her, taking care of her, as her sister and family ran over to them.   
  
"I thought we might have lost you," she now cried…  
  
  
  
"What happened," Link asked a man in the crowd.   
  
"The village caught fire in the middle of the night and we found out that the princess had been kidnapped," he answered.   
  
Zelda stepped forward in question, "Do you know where my father is?"   
  
"The princess!" he yelled overjoyed, "The princess!"   
  
All the people looked to the man and saw Zelda.   
  
"Oh my princess!" another man came over, almost in tears, "But how are you here?"   
  
"Where's my father?!" Zelda asked again, concerned…   
  
Everyone went quite…   
  
"What happened?" Link asked.   
  
An older women stepped behind him and he turned around to see her.   
  
"War my boy," she told him, "Winstel's king sent over some men who hid himself under cloaks to take the royal family… But the princess is here, so she got away?"   
  
Link made a fist, "This all just happened last night?"   
  
"Yes. It's quite the tragedy. We were sure we lost little Sandra there. We couldn't find her after we all ran to safety."   
  
"Where did they go?!"   
  
"They headed back to Winstel it appeared."   
  
"How can you be sure?!" Christian called out, coming closer.   
  
"Well, where would you take someone you've posed war on?"   
  
"Yes," Zelda stepped forward, "It makes sense. If you hold someone hostage in war, it's best to keep them on your ground because then they wouldn't attack your land… In other words, you wouldn't attack their fort if your men were inside…"   
  
Paul nodded, "We should go back then?"   
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking…   
  
  
  
"This is all because of me," Zelda unhappily mumbled, braking the silence…   
  
Link stood in front of her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, but imagine what would have happened if you weren't here right now…"   
  
She smiled, "…But my father… Impa…"   
  
"Come on then, Zelda; we have to go back… Where else could they have gone?…"   
  
"The desert…"   
  
"Yeah… We have to go…"   
  
"But what about everyone else here? I don't want to leave them…"   
  
Link smiled, "I know you don't, but…I know you want to find your father and Impa too… We have the guards here; they'll keep watch…"   
  
Zelda looked down saddened, "I don't want to do this again,…" she whispered.   
  
Link came closer to her, "I know. I've done this too many times already…"   
  
She looked at him again, "So you think it's happening again?…"   
  
He looked unhappy, "…I know it is. I can feel it…"   
  
He took her hand but let go, "Come on. We have no choice…"  
  
  
  
They all made their way back into Hyrule Field, Paul especially eyeing Lon Lon Ranch. He suddenly raced his horse into the ranch, forcing the others to follow.   
  
They found it too had been attacked, and a dead horse lied in the ring. Paul also found Malon in the stables with the other horses and cows.   
  
Paul ran to her side; she was sitting down next to them crying.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her, "What happened?"   
  
She hugged him, "My father… He's hurt… And the horses… They were hurt too…"   
  
"Where is your father?"   
  
She turned around and her father could be seen in the hay in an empty stall.   
  
Paul stood up and went to him, surprised.   
  
"…I'll be fine,…" Malon's father forced out.   
  
The others all came to his side too; he looked really beat up and somewhat bloody.   
  
"What happened?!" Paul asked him, concerned.   
  
"……Those guys…"   
  
"In the cloaks?…"   
  
"Yeah… They attacked us… They were going to steal the horses… They might have…killed them…… I… I mounted one of them and tried to have her kick… But… They had swords and… We lost that horse…"   
  
Malon suddenly began crying even more.   
  
"…Then they attacked me, but…luckily by then…Malon… She got them all inside… She took care of them…while they attacked me…… As you can tell,…I'm no warrior… They… They took me easily…… I'm just an old man now I guess… I could never fight……"   
  
Malon scooted over to him and hugged him.   
  
"How did they hurt you?" Link asked.   
  
"…I'll be fine,…" he mumbled, "They just slashed me up……"   
  
Link sadly smiled, and Paul stepped back…   
  
"Let's go,…" Paul angrily said, "Let's get that cloaked bastard…"   
  
He then turned around and walked out the door; the other's followed.   
  
Hunziker smiled at Christian, "I didn't know he had such a backbone…"   
  
Christian slightly laughed, "Yeah… Let's go…"  
  
So off they were again, back to Winstel, but this time there was no dilly-dallying. They raced back, just hoping to find the king and Impa safe and sound somewhere… To get their rightful revenge…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was just before dinnertime when they reached Winstel, again… They found the castle to be very heavily guarded.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hunziker asked everyone.   
  
Paul took a breath, "Do you think we should confront them and ask to see the king? Ask for what he wants?"   
  
Everyone was quite for a moment, not wanting this to even be happening…  
  
"What other choice do we have?" Link whispered to Zelda, behind him.   
  
She sorrowfully looked at him, "I don't know… I have a feeling they wouldn't corporate…"   
  
"I know, but,…" he shrugged his shoulders, "We have to make sure your father and Impa are okay…"   
  
She hugged him lightly form behind, "I guess we have no choice…"   
  
  
  
Link took Epona in front, the others following as they stopped in front of the castle gates.   
  
The guards looked up at Link almost in hatred.   
  
"You know why we're here," Link mournfully said to them, "Either let us in to see the king, or get him out here… Tell him we want to know his demands…"   
  
Two guards left for the castle as a few of the other guards actually laughed…  
  
The two guards came back, coming back over to them.   
  
"The king will see the princess, alone. No tricks; he'll give his demands to her, and her alone…"   
  
"No!" Link replied, "No deal, I don't trust him!… Tell him to get his butt out here…"   
  
The guards again left…   
  
  
  
They returned with four more guards with them.   
  
"He said he'll see you, and you alone. He'll tell you his demands; that's his last offer…"   
  
Link turned to see Zelda.   
  
She nodded, knowing he was going to go in…   
  
He dismounted Epona and walked to the guards, "Fine. Let's go…"   
  
So they began walking.   
  
Link turned around on his way, gesturing to the others he'd be back and everything was okay as he was surrounded by the guards walking him in; they got the hint and anxiously waited…   
  
The king softly chuckled, "So, you're ready to give into our demands so quickly…"   
  
Link took a breath, "Only if I know my king and the princess's caretaker is safe."   
  
The king eerily smiled, "…You're a good deal… Fine," he gestured to some guards, "Bring them out here…"  
  
  
  
Zelda's father and Impa came, surrounded by guards walking them out.   
  
"There!" the king snickered, "You can see they're safe and sound… Now will you listen to my demands?…"   
  
Link looked at them; they were obviously shaken, but seemed happy to see him…   
  
With unwanting-ness he nodded to the king, "What do you want from us?…"   
  
The king evilly grinned, "It's not what I want from them, it's what I want from you…"   
  
Link was a little puzzled now.   
  
"Give it to me boy! Give me what you took!"   
  
The ring; he wants the ring back.   
  
"Give it back you filthy swine!!"   
  
Link backed up, playing dumb, "Give what back?!"   
  
"Don't play me as stupid! You know damn well what, boy!"   
  
Link was hesitant, he had it on him right now too, "Why should I? Will you give me your captives?"   
  
"Give me the ring fool!!" the king now yelled, "Give it to me now or I'll kill my captives!!"   
  
Link wasn't sure what to do, but had no choice…   
  
He stepped forward and held up the ring, "Let them go first…"   
  
"Stupid boy!… Look at the numbers; you have no chance!…"   
  
Link did a quick scan of the room; he was greatly outnumbered…   
  
"Let them go and take me then…"   
  
The king evilly grinned again, "…You make a good offer… Should I keep Hyrule's worthless king and even more pitiful caretaker, or should I take one of their prized warriors during time of battle?……"   
  
He laughed, "Fine! Guards, escort that royal waste out of here and take him. But first… Give me that ring, boy!"   
  
Link looked to Zelda's father and Impa, and nodded, telling them to do it. He then went up to the king, putting a knee on the ground in respect. He unwillingly held out the ring, "Here…"   
  
The king laughed as he took it from him and put it on his finger…   
  
Impa and Zelda's father were practically pushed outside, now only hearing the king laugh behind them…   
  
  
  
The king kept laughing as the cloaked man now showed himself; he had been hiding behind the king's chair.   
  
"I have no pity for the weak," the cloaked man spoke to Link, "A true warrior doesn't let anything get in his way,…especially other people…like that foolish king……"   
  
He smiled under his cloak, "Now your princess will be sacrificed,…as well as you…"   
  
The king snapped his fingers and more guards came out with various weapons and the such.   
  
The cloaked man pulled out a few careful marked bottles and held them out so Link could see.   
  
"Do you remember these?" he asked him.   
  
Link looked at him coldly as the guards all came up behind him, grabbing him.   
  
"I know what you and your friends stole from me, and I know everything else you fools did…"   
  
He evilly snickered, "Now I'll show you how I use them…"   
  
Many of the guards forced him to the ground, his chin on the cold, smooth tile.   
  
The cloaked guy pulled a small washcloth-like, but long towel from his pocket and poured something onto it.   
  
"Now,…tell me,…" he continued, "I know you must know; I know who you are and what you've done,… 'Labrynna's savior'… Tell me who else has a piece…"   
  
Link stayed quite…   
  
"TELL ME! You fool…"   
  
He was still silent, looking up at him with hatred…   
  
He shook his head, "So you're not going to tell me?… Good; now I'll have to force it out of you…"   
  
He came closer to Link, on the floor and gestured to the guards, "Flip him over."   
  
They rolled him on the ground, so now he looked up at the ceiling. They practically pilled up on him and held him down with all their strength so he wouldn't move.   
  
The cloaked guy held the small, dampened towel over his face, "Tell me or I'll force it out…"   
  
"No,…" Link valiantly, angrily let out.   
  
The cloaked guy chuckled, "Goood…"   
  
He then used his hand to pry open Link's mouth; now if Link tried to bite him, he would risk really hurting his jaw, the way the guy held it open…   
  
He then put the towel in his mouth, and poured some kind of liquid in too. It tasted awfully and it stung…   
  
Link couldn't help it, it's the bodies natural reflex; he swallowed.   
  
The cloak man laughed, grinning, as he watched.   
  
He then poured more, making Link swallow more of the towel which the guy held the end of tightly in his grasp…   
  
He then poured some more, making Link swallow more of the towel…   
  
Link began to gag; the cloak guy heavily laughed, "Are you willing to tell me yet?…"   
  
Link still starred coldly; he wouldn't tell him anything…   
  
The cloak guy grinned and poured more; Link practically had the towel in his stomach. He coughed, gagging.   
  
"Tell me!!" the cloaked guy surprisingly happily yelled, suddenly yanking the towel out of Link's mouth.   
  
Link struggled for breath, like he had swum to the surface of the water finally finding oxygen. He coughed and began to sweat; the pain from that was excruciating; he felt like he had swallowed acid and now had rope burn on his insides; he was very nauseated.   
  
The cloaked guy stood up again, "…So what's your answer?…"   
  
But Link was infuriated and with a sudden burst of adrenalin kicked and struggled to get free from under the pile…   
  
Zelda jumped off Epona and hugged her father and Impa, "I'm so happy you're alright…"   
  
Her father unhappily smiled, "Yeah, but now they have Link…"   
  
Zelda's face now looked of concern. The others dismounted their horse to greet the king too.   
  
"They took some ring from him… He willingly let them take him so we could go…"   
  
"So now what?!" Christian asked.   
  
The king faced him with a worried face, not knowing what to say…   
  
-There then was suddenly a commotion back in the castle. All the guards and everyone faced it as they heard nothing but loud noises and muffled yelling   
  
  
  
"NO! STOP!," the king yelled. 'Cling' "HOLD HIM YOU INBREEDS!"   
  
Link used all his power to force himself out of their grips. He unsheathed his sword and tried to fight his way out of the castle, but there were so many guards; they fought him back.  
  
  
  
About fifteen of them surrounded him now. One of them got a good deep slash to his side and Link twisted and slightly leaned to that side as five of them grabbed his arms.   
  
The rest of them practically jumped on him, and he was forced to the ground, landing on his face.   
  
Link again tried to force them off him. He was then smashed on the head; now he was dizzy. He stopped fighting almost on instinct…   
  
He lied their with his eyes shut, motionless…   
  
He soon flet the guards get off him…   
  
"Good,…" the cloaked man said, walking over, "Now bring him to the other room… Stupid kid; we'll make sure he won't do that again…"   
  
Link could hear a lot of footsteps walking away as he felt himself being dragged by his arms…   
  
He slightly opened his eyes…   
  
He saw an opening; only four guards where behind him as he was being dragged…   
  
He opened his eyes and vigorously took back his arms and jumped up, now barreling towards the exit. He rammed into a few guards, making them hit the ground.   
  
"What?… Damn it, GET HIM!! GRAB HIM NOW!! DON'T LET HIM GET OUT!!"   
  
Link swayed as he ran, half unconscious from the blow, but he still put up a good fight as he tried to go. Blood streaming down his face and wounds, he pushed and fought with all he had against the numbers.  
  
"NO, GRAB HIM YOU FOOLS! GRAB HIM, DAMN IT, GRAB HIM!!!"   
  
The voices became more clear; Zelda and everyone looked to the castle intensely as the noticed all the guards running to the door packing together where they had seen Impa and the king come out of.   
  
"Hey!" Christian called out, going on his tip-toes, "It's Link! He's trying to get out!"   
  
  
  
One of the guards in the castle yard, good in their view, was suddenly slammed to the ground, and another one tripped over him and fell over him to the side.   
  
Link's blood stained tunic and face came into clear view.   
  
Zelda took a horrified but enthralled step forward, "Link!"  
  
  
  
Hunziker grabbed Paul and Christian and got them on their horses. He encouraged the king and Impa to get on with them and take off; Paul rode off with the king and Christian rode off with Impa to safety.   
  
"Zelda!" Hunziker took her arm, "You go too!"   
  
"But…Link…"   
  
"Zelda, come on! Go!"   
  
…She took a few steps back, not wanting to look away from Link still struggling to get out, but finally mounted Epona. She hesitantly started to turn her away to run, but couldn't take her eyes away from the scene…  
  
  
  
Hunziker ran in taking out the guards near the castle yard exit.   
  
"GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM LEAVE, DAMN IT!!" the cloaked guy yelled again.   
  
Link quickly kicked one of the guards in the back of his knees, making him fall down, and ran past him and have another one punch him in the face.   
  
A different guard came at Link strongly, knocking him off his feet; the back of his head slamming to the ground.   
  
The guards piled on him, one trying to suffocate him.   
  
Luckily Hunziker pulled that guy away, throwing him to the ground. He then pulled the other guards off Link, pushing them to the ground too.   
  
He grabbed Link's tunic and pulled him up, running away as they got up and came after him again.   
  
Hunziker tackled a few other guards as Link did the same to some others blocking the way. They then got up and ran with all they had to the horses.  
  
  
  
Zelda ran Epona closer. She moved up and Link, tiredly and painfully, pulled himself up onto Epona. Zelda then kicked her, turned her around, and they galloped away as fast as they could after Hunziker mounted his horse.   
  
Link held Zelda around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders; he felt like he was ready to pass out.  
  
  
  
"DAMN IT!" the cloaked guy smacked one of the guards as they faded away; "GET YOUR STEEDS! YOU'RE FOLLOWING THEM! NOW!!"  
  
  
  
Zelda followed Hunziker as they raced their steeds away.   
  
"Where are we going?!" Zelda yelled to him, half holding Link's head as they went.   
  
"Same place!" He yelled back, "They won't find us there!"   
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Dark Side Shall Play  
  
They got deep into the woods, where they had camped before, to find Christian, Impa, and the others waiting for them. Hunziker helped Link down and he walked with him over to the others. Zelda jumped down and ran by Link's side as well.   
  
He clasped onto the ground, just exhausted, sickened, and pained form the events. He lied there, holding his side…   
  
Zelda sat right next to him, comforting him and whipping some of the blood from his face and bleeding nose, as Impa came over and took his hand away from his side.   
  
Her face looked worried, "This went in deep; we need to get some bandages…"   
  
Link then opened his mouth, breathing in and out, trying to get that awful taste and feeling out of his throat.   
  
"Are you okay?…" Zelda sweetly, and affectionately asked, kissing his face.   
  
He smiled; "I'll be fine," he hoarsely got out, "They just sliced me up a bit…… They also…put something down my throat…"   
  
"They did what?!" Impa concernly asked.   
  
"They did the old towel torture to me, trying to get me to talk…"   
  
Zelda looked confused, "What's the old towel torture?"   
  
"Yeah?" Christian said, standing next to Zelda.   
  
Link softly chuckled, holding his side in pain; it made him hurt. No one seemed to know what 'the old towel torture' was.   
  
Link coughed and spit out some of the liquid to his side, "You know… They used to do it…to ah…"   
  
He coughed some more, "They make you swallow a towel bye pouring water…and then yank it out…"   
  
"What?!" Impa called out, "Are you alright?!"   
  
He smiled, "…It burns a little… He didn't used water…"   
  
"What did he use?!"   
  
"…I don't know,…" he gagged some more, "…But it really burned…"   
  
Zelda bent down and hugged his face with hers, worried, "Are you okay?…"   
  
He put his hand up and held her closer, "…I'll be fine…"   
  
She kissed him on the check a few times.   
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Zelda's father asked, coming closer.   
  
Link shut his eyes and rested his head, "…Yeah… I been through worse…"   
  
  
  
They decided to spend the night there, so Link could build up his strength again and somewhat heal. They all lied around in a circle, this time is was more crowded of course.   
  
Zelda got under with Link as she put a small travel blanket over him. She hugged him lightly, getting under with him.   
  
He pulled back a little, "Zelda,…I'm all bloody; you don't want to get dirty do you?"   
  
She smiled and kept hugging him, "I don't care,…" she whispered, "It doesn't hurt dose it?…"   
  
He smiled, "No…"   
  
She shut her eyes and gently put her nose to his nose, making him smile and shut his eyes too…   
  
Zelda's father and Impa softly chuckled and smiled at each other, having seen them… They were really grateful for what he had done for them. I mean look what he went through jus to get them out…  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was still dark outside, but the sun was slightly peaking up.   
  
Link woke up; strange noises awakened him… He listened… Voices… Horses…   
  
He gently pushed Zelda off him. She woke up and tiredly watched as Link got up and walked away…   
  
She was curious, so she got up and followed him…   
  
He was hiding behind a tree, watching as armed guards and the such on horseback talked.   
  
She came up behind him.   
  
He turned around and brought her closer, to hide her.   
  
"I think they're heading to Hyrule," Link whispered into her ear, "We should go too…"   
  
She hugged him, whispering back, "They're planning an attack you think?"   
  
"Yeah, come on, we should go…"   
  
The sun now shinned dimly and a cold chill blew in the air as everyone finished there journey back; they were now in the forests just outside, approaching Hyrule.   
  
Epona took the lead, but she suddenly stopped, rearing up; Zelda tightly grabbed Link to hold on while the others stopped too.   
  
"What is it?" Link asked, talking to Epona.   
  
Epona neighed and snorted, slamming her hoof to the ground…   
  
Everyone was silent; the birds were silent…   
  
Link started to stare; it was as if he was trying to read her mind…   
  
"What is it?" Zelda asked…   
  
Link still stared…   
  
"What's going on?!" Hunziker called out…   
  
Link held up his hand gesturing for him to stop talking…   
  
They all sat there, in the silence…  
  
  
  
Epona stamped her foot again and whimpered, breaking the silence…   
  
"Something's definitely wrong," Link finally said.   
  
"Well what dose that mean?" Christian asked.   
  
Link turned to see everyone, "Water, she tells me… We can't go this way…"   
  
"What?!" Hunziker let slip out, "What do you mean 'water'?"   
  
"…I'm not sure, but…… A flood?……"   
  
"From what?" Zelda kindly asked.   
  
"……Hyrule……… Then which way?"   
  
Epona's ears stood tall on her head as she turned to her right and started galloping away; the others followed, a bit confused…  
  
Taking a longer of a route, they reached Hyrule about an hour later.   
  
Epona stopped again, slamming a hoof to the ground, her ears falling flat against her head in displeasure.   
  
Link lovingly pet her neck comforting her, knowing something was wrong.   
  
"Now what?!" Hunziker asked, getting angry.   
  
Link slowly turned to see everyone.   
  
"……Something is really wrong,…" he told them, becoming really concerned, "Epona doesn't… Something really bad must have happened…"   
  
"How do you know that?!" Hunziker asked, frustrated.   
  
Link forced a smile, starting to stare again as he concentrated on the feelings she was sending him, "Epona can feel it… She's telling me it's going to be painful to continue…"   
  
"What do you mean she's 'telling you'?"   
  
Link was silent for a moment, thinking of how to explain it…   
  
"I've literally spent years with Epona. We know each other and can understand each other very well… It's like we pick up each others feelings and send images to each other… We talk to each other…"   
  
They were silent, most of them not even knowing what to say to that…   
  
"Animals don't speak with words," Link continued, "They speak with feelings and images… All of them do," he said sitting right again. "I've spent a lot of time away from people… You guys just don't understand…"   
  
Zelda smiled behind him; she knew of Link's strange power (if that's what you want to call it). He's just a very sensitive soul; anyone can do it, he's just had a lot of time to work on it…   
  
He petted Epona again. "It's alright,…" he told her, "Come on, we have to go. We'll face whatever it is together, like old times… Come on, lets go; it'll be alright…"   
  
Epona stomped her hoof again and took a few steps backward.   
  
Link leaned down and sort of hugged her, petting her neck.   
  
"……Come on, Epona!" he lovingly said, "Don't wimp out on me now!…"   
  
He sat up again, "Let's show them what you're made of!"   
  
Link knew Epona has a lot of pride; saying that would surly motivate her…   
  
He kicked her, "Come on, Epona!" he cheered, "Let's go!"   
  
Her ears when upright again, and she was becoming happy again.   
  
"Yeah!" Zelda cheered petting Epona from where she sat, surprising everyone, "Let's go!"   
  
Epona took a single step forward, a little nervous.   
  
Link kicked her again, "Let's go!"   
  
"Yeah," Zelda added, "It'll be alright, Epona! You can do it!"   
  
Epona excitedly whimpered and started a trot; they continued on their way again, heading toward Hyrule Field…  
  
The Fields were surprisingly moist as the horses walked; they partly sunk into the grass as they walked in-between the puddles. Link lead them onto the pathway, making it easier on the horses.   
  
They scanned the land as they made there way; indeed some kind of flood or something must have happened…   
  
Epona stopped as a few small mice ran past them on the path, fleeing away from where they were heading.   
  
Link let out a worried breath, knowing that animals instinctually flee from danger… He knew Epona had to be right…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Link let out a gasp and a chill went down his spine…   
  
They had reached Hyrule Castle Town to find it too in shambles…   
  
"Oh, Link,…" Zelda whispered…   
  
-'AAAAAAAHHHhhhh…' they herd something scream. It was very familiar sound; Link instantly turned Epona around and lead everyone out of the Market.   
  
  
  
"What is it?" Paul concernedly asked as everyone dismounted their horses, "What was that noise? -Where is everyone?…"   
  
Link shut his eyes, took in and let out a nice, deep breath, and opened his eyes again. He looked at everyone, "…She was right…"   
  
"Epona," Zelda quickly added, wanting everyone to know that he wasn't crazy, not at all…   
  
Link forced another sad smile on his face, "…Whoever that cloaked guy is… Someone with strong magickal abilities is at work here…"   
  
"What do you mean?" the king asked, stepping closer.   
  
"ReDeads,…" Link told him, "That noise was a ReDead…"   
  
"What's a 'ReDead'?" the king asked, not knowing about this stuff.   
  
Link was quite for a moment, thinking to himself…   
  
He didn't want this again, especially here, in Hyrule… In some way he thought this was all his fault…  
  
"What's a ReDead?" the king asked again.   
  
"They're magick altered into hideous states," Zelda finally jumped in, "They're skeletal-like creatures that scream; it freezes you in your tracks and then it'll attack you. It's too slow moving, so it has to freeze you to attack you."   
  
"…How dose it attack you?" the king asked, sort of surprised that Zelda knew so much about such evil creatures.   
  
"They jump on you… They try to suck the life out of you…"   
  
The king's face showed that he was somewhat disturbed…   
  
They all looked to Link, still in his own world.   
  
Christian tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him back.   
  
He looked around at them all, and with his usual battle-ready face, unsheathed his sword and began to walk back into the Market.  
  
Hunziker and Christian readily unsheathed their swords and ran behind him; the others following too.   
  
Link stopped, on the bridge.   
  
"Zelda,…" he spoke, "You, your father and Impa stay here… We'll be back…"   
  
"But, Link!" she called back as he continued…   
  
She held back her comment, knowing that he was just doing what was best…  
  
  
  
AAAAAAHHHHhhh… Link, Christian, Hunziker, and Paul heard as they entered.   
  
"Be careful," Link warned them, "Keep an eye out…"   
  
AAAAAAAHHHHHhh… They heard again.   
  
"Where are all the townspeople?" Christian asked as they walked amongst the ruble (the only thing that seemed half way decent was the Temple of Time…)   
  
It was quite… Too quite…   
  
AAAAAHHHHHhh… -Christian jumped, frightened, but froze as a ReDead slowly shuffled around to him.   
  
Link instantly turned around and slowly walked behind it. He then slashed it a few times, killing it.   
  
Christian moved again, "Thanks man, I owe you…"   
  
Link somewhat smiled, "You already did; I owed you… Now we're even," and he continued on towards the castle…   
  
HEHEHEAAHAHA! A poe laughed as it appeared and circled Zelda and her family out in the field.   
  
The king back away from it, obviously frightened. "Wh..what is that?" he asked.   
  
They moved their bodies as it circled them.   
  
"This is a poe," Zelda told him.   
  
"So this is a poe?… What will it do?…"   
  
"It'll attack us…"   
  
The king began to sweat, "It will?…"   
  
Impa revealed a dagger she had on her.   
  
"Don't worry about it Frank," she said, "I'll take care of this one…"  
  
Christian and Paul gasped and they all froze in their steps as they all saw the castle.   
  
Link sighed; this was just too much…   
  
The castle now stood practically demolished, and a gray cloud hung over it in the darkened sky.   
  
"Oh my God,…" Paul mumbled out; "My Goddess,…" Christian mumbled out; "Damn it!…" Hunziker mumbled out…   
  
Link took a breath and pushed himself forward again to see what was left of the castle…  
  
Meanwhile, the poe gone, Zelda stood looking at the dampened field…   
  
She walked towards a larger puddle around a tree near the market walls and just stared down into it… The reflection of the darkened sky,…gray clouds…… She hoped that everything would be alright, even though she knew they weren't…   
  
"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hmm,…" she suddenly heard a familiar voice devilishly chuckle.   
  
Zelda lifted her head and looked around for someone.   
  
"Hm, hm, hm, hm, ha, hahaha!" it deeply chuckled again.   
  
"What was that now?" the king asked, looking at Zelda.   
  
She looked back at him blanked faced, "I don't know…"   
  
"Hmmm,…hm, hm,…" it chuckled again, almost mocking them.   
  
The king and Impa walked closer to Zelda.   
  
"That's not…" Impa began but stopped, shaking her head; no it couldn't be him…   
  
"I don't like this," the king spoke, "I hope they find that everyone's okay…"   
  
"Yeah," Impa said, "I sure hope everyone's alright… I don't like the familiarities of everything going on here; it's really starting to worry me…"   
  
Zelda looked down again, also hoping everything would be alright…   
  
'Slush' they all suddenly heard, as if someone had stepped into a puddle.   
  
They looked around, but saw no one…   
  
'Slush' they heard again…   
  
Zelda tried to ignore it; she looked down into the puddle around the tree again, trying to calm herself…   
  
'Slush'…   
  
She took in and let out a relaxing breath…   
  
'Slish' 'Slush'…   
  
Zelda squinted and took a step closer to the puddle…   
  
She could have sworn she saw something move…   
  
  
  
Impa and the king now stood closer the bridge again, hoping to see the others.   
  
"Should we go?" the king asked, a bit afraid.   
  
Impa shook her head, "Link knows what he's doing…"   
  
The king smiled, a little relived, "Yeah, I'm sure he dose…"   
  
-"Zelda,…" they suddenly heard a voice very similar to Link's call from a distance, "Zelda, come here…"   
  
They looked over at Zelda.   
  
"Did you hear that?" the king asked her.   
  
"Here what?" she asked…   
  
"Impa,…" the voice whispered again, "Come here… Come on, it's safe. Come on!…"   
  
"Link?!" the king called out, now standing on the bridge walking in, "Is that you?!…"   
  
"Come on guys!…"   
  
The king turned to Impa, gesturing for her to come.   
  
Impa gestured to Zelda as she and the king began walking into the market.   
  
"Wait a minute," the voice spoke behind Zelda, "Where are you going?…"   
  
She turned around to see nothing.   
  
She turned around, looking for where that voice came from.   
  
'Slish' 'Slush' 'Slish' 'Slush.'   
  
Zelda quickly turned around to see a dark figure come up and grab her from behind, holding her mouth shut.   
  
It laughed, whispering, "They're so predictable, so dull! I got them so easily!…"   
  
Zelda kicked and tried to get loose to no avail.   
  
"Don't worry,…" it sarcastically said, "I won't hurt you! Hm hm ha ha ha…"  
  
"My gods,…" Christian mumbled as they stood in what was left of the castle, "How could someone do this?…"   
  
"How could someone collect various bloody weaponry and poisons to use for fun?" Hunziker asked…   
  
Christian shook his head, "That damn cloaked bastard is going to pay…"   
  
"Damn right,…" Hunziker agreed…  
  
Link pushed over some heavy ruble and stones to reveal something that made him almost want to cry…   
  
"What's that?" Paul asked, looking at the green shape on the ground.   
  
Link half smiled, picking up the stuffed animal…   
  
"What is that? A turtle?…"   
  
Link unwantingly put it pack down, "Yeah…"   
  
-"Oh God…" Christian mumbled, horrified, "Oh God…"   
  
They all looked in his direction.   
  
He looked up at everyone, with a even more sad look on his face.   
  
"They all didn't get out,…" he whispered…   
  
Hunziker came over and lifted the large stone all the way off the bloody corpse…   
  
"…It's… It looks like…Simon,…" he sadly said, looking down at their former fellow guard…   
  
Link came over and carefully lifted off the crushed helmet covering his face…   
  
He sighed and dropped it again, "Yeah… I hope no one else…got crushed…"  
  
  
  
They continued looking, and unfortunately found two other guards…   
  
Paul shook his head, "Where do you think everyone else went?…"   
  
"Maybe the ranch," Hunziker suggested, "Or maybe they just flew the coop… I wouldn't want to stay here now,…when it's like this…"   
  
"There had to be some kind of attack," Paul pointed out, "That would explain how these guards got stuck and crushed here… Someone had to of attacked the castle,…the town…… But why?…"   
  
"You know why," Link almost coldly said, "…It's my fault… That book, the ring… Then this…"   
  
"Why do you think it's your fault?" Paul asked, "What have you done?… I mean we know about what you did in Labrynna; you have that statue after all… But… Why? Why would you think it's your fault?……"   
  
Link looked at him, not wanting to tell him what else he's done… They had no idea who he really was…   
  
"Yeah?" Christian asked, "It's not your fault, Link…"   
  
Link looked at him and slightly smiled…   
  
"If you only knew," Link mumbled, turning around.   
  
Christian came closer behind him, "What do you mean, Link?…"   
  
Link unhappily smiled, thinking of how it all started… Right here in Hyrule… It was happening all over again…  
  
"Link?…" Christian asked again…   
  
Link turned around, with an almost ashamed, sad look on his face… The winds blew and his hair and hat swung to the side…   
  
"…Trust me," Link softly, deeply spoke, "…It's my fault,…I know it is…"   
  
"But how?" Christian impatiently asked…   
  
Link's eyes looked grizzled, like he was far away…   
  
"…I've had a bad life," he said, "…I've seen and known too much…… This is all happening because of me…and……"   
  
"And what?!" Christian interrupted again…   
  
Link looked at them, making chills practically go down their spines…   
  
He sighed, "……Don't worry about it,…I'm sure you'll all find out now,…unfortunately…"   
  
Link turned around and began walking away.   
  
"Come on," he said, "Let's go tell them what we found…"   
  
The rest of them looked at each other, confusedly yet understandingly… They knew Link was a strange guy, but… What did all that mean?… Why was it all his fault?…   
  
Chapter Fourteen: Not The Real Fight  
  
AAAAHHHHhh… -Link heard the scream of a ReDead and ran into the broken down market to find the king and Impa.   
  
"What are you doing?" Link asked them, "Where's Zelda?"   
  
They both turned around and noticed Zelda hadn't followed them in.   
  
"…I don't know," Impa said. "Zelda!" she called. Her voice eerily echoed through the empty town, "Zelda!…Zelda!… Come on now, hurry up!…hurry up!…"   
  
"Where is she?!" the king asked, getting upset.   
  
AAAAHHHHHhh…   
  
"Come on," Paul said, "Let's get out of here, I'm getting creeped out…" And with that they began walking back to the field…   
  
"So,…it's bad isn't it?" the king asked Link, expecting something awful…   
  
Link did a single slow nod, "Yeah,…real bad… The castle's practically demolished… And… Three people… Dead…"   
  
The king and Impa now looked sickened with sorrow as they all made their way onto the drawbridge.  
  
They looked for Zelda, but she was no where in sight.   
  
"Zelda!" her father called, "Where are you?…are you?…"   
  
No answer, no anything…   
  
"ZELDA!!…ZELDA!!…" Link called out, almost angrily… He knew she wouldn't just run off like this; they all knew that…   
  
"Zeeeelda?…eeelda?" Christian now called too…   
  
Nothing…   
  
She was gone…   
  
  
  
Link dropped to the ground, sitting against the wall, putting his hands over his face with anger.   
  
"Where do you think she could be?" Paul asked him.   
  
Link looked up at him, still looking grizzled, "They have her…"   
  
"What do you mean 'they' have her?…"   
  
Link stood up, "They took her!" he lashed, now furious.   
  
"Took her where?"   
  
"I don't know,…" he said, suddenly sad again…   
  
"How do you know?" the king asked him.   
  
Link slightly shook his head, "They had to, she wouldn't just disappear like this; I know she wouldn't."   
  
Impa let a small smile on her face, as she put her hand on Link's shoulder.   
  
"Do you have any idea where they could have taken her?" she asked.   
  
Link put his head down, "…How could we… We've looked everywhere; we couldn't find anything…"   
  
Impa took her hand back, "Well,…something strange did happed before she disappeared…"   
  
He lifted his head, "What?…"   
  
"Well, we heard this odd sound…" She told them about what happened, and the voice…   
  
"What?" Link said, "I didn't call you…"   
  
Impa and the king looked at each other…   
  
"You didn't?…" she hesitantly asked.   
  
He shook his head, "No… I wouldn't call you, I'd come get you…"   
  
Now Impa and the king didn't know what the think; they were just worried…   
  
"Can you tell me anything else?" Link asked.   
  
Impa shook her head with a defeated, worried look on her face.   
  
"My little princess,…" the king mumbled, "What if she gets hurt -what if something happens to her? What'll we do?!…"   
  
The all stood in silence, not knowing what to do…  
  
  
  
"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hmmm,…" the deep, wicked voice chuckled again, so everyone could hear.   
  
Link turned, unsheathing his sword. That voice was so familiar; he had an encounter with it before…   
  
"Hm, hm, hm, hm, ha, ha, haha!" it mocked them.   
  
'Slush' 'Slish' 'Slush'   
  
Memories flooded Link's mind; he had a bed feeling…   
  
"So,…" it softly spoke, "You want her back?…hm hm hmm…"   
  
'Slush' 'Slish'   
  
Link walked towards a big puddle, the first one that caught his eye; it was the one around the tree Zelda had looked at. Sure enough, there it was, as Link remembered.   
  
"What do you want?" Link angrily asked him.   
  
He evilly smiled, being nothing but a shadow in the puddle, "I have it…"   
  
"No you don't," Link dared.   
  
It laughed, "Is that a challenge?…"   
  
Link smiled fiercely at him, "It means whatever you want it to mean…"   
  
It chuckled again, and disappeared from Link's view.  
  
  
  
Link turned around, looking at the others.   
  
"What is that?" Christian asked…   
  
But Link was quite, thinking to himself about the last time they had met… In the water temple… It was when Link realized the room held an illusion that the truth came into focus… It's when he defeated it that the true path showed it's way…  
  
"Link?" Christian said, getting his attention.   
  
Link strangely smiled, "It's an illusion… This water, here in the field… It's not really here, it's just what we're seeing…"   
  
The group looked at each other, puzzled.   
  
  
  
Link turned back around, facing the tree again.   
  
"Show yourself. Let me see the way," he said walking towards it again.   
  
It laughed, showing itself in the darkness, standing against the tree.   
  
"Don't temp me, you fool," it chuckled.   
  
Link stopped, watching him, "I've improved my skill… This'll be fun,…" he threatened.   
  
It laughed, "Maybe, but it's not time yet…"   
  
It gestured to the ground, the puddle.   
  
"You may see but you may not touch," it joked.   
  
Link took a step forward, looking into the water…   
  
Zelda… Smoke, fire and rock…   
  
"Okay! That's good enough!" it said, stepping into the water, distorting and ending the image, "Now go there…"   
  
It walked around, hiding behind the tree, and disappearing again…  
  
  
  
Link stepped away, now walking towards Kakariko Village.   
  
The others followed, Christian of course asking, "What was that? Where are we going?…"   
  
Link kept going, "Dead Mountain…"   
  
"Death Mountain!" the king cried, "Are you sure that's wise?…"   
  
"No,…but I have no choice… You guys stay behind. I don't want anyone to get hurt but me…"  
  
  
  
They walked with him till the path up to Death Mountain.   
  
"Be careful,…" Impa told him as he continued up.   
  
"Yeah!" Christian added, "Don't fall in!"   
  
Hunziker hit him on the back, "Don't say that, you'll jinx him…"   
  
Christian hit him back, "I did not!… He'll be fine,…right?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Link first went into the Goron village, looking to find that special tunic to wear. He walked in, to his surprise, finding a goron curled up on the second level he could see. So he got down there to talk to him.   
  
"Hmmiii?" it said, sitting up.   
  
"Are you guys alright?" Link asked him.   
  
The goron scratched under his arm, "…Alright?… Why wouldn't we be?…"   
  
Link shook his head, "Never mind," and continued down; that guy would be no help, just a waist of precious time right now…  
  
  
  
No one was in the shop, so Link simply took the special tunic, putting it on, and a few more bombs while he was at it; they might come in handy, who knows…  
  
He pulled out the huge stone statue in the main room and entered into the heat from the lava… He couldn't see anyone around…   
  
He walked down the path, looking for signs of life, signs of anything around…   
  
  
  
He now stood in front of the fire temple, looking up at the volcanoes opening, and the smoke which surrounded it…   
  
"LINK!!!" he heard Zelda call, "LINK!!!"   
  
He immediately looked around, alarmed, "Zelda?!…"   
  
"Hmm hm ha ha!"   
  
Link turned around to see his dark self coming out of the shadows of the temple.   
  
It evilly grinned at him, "You wanted me to show you the way, but you didn't say anything about showing you what you want…"   
  
Link unsheathed his sword and grinned, challenging him, "Fine… Let's go…"   
  
It laughed, unsheathing it's sword, and stepped closer to him.   
  
They stood there, staring each other down…   
  
"Make your move," it challenge him back…   
  
Link took a step closer; it took a step closer.   
  
Link held his sword out at him; it held it's sword out at Link…   
  
Link attacked him, expecting it to mirror his every move…  
  
It took awhile, but Link got a few good shots to it, and it finally gave up.   
  
"Fine!" it whined, "Take her! -I don't care!"   
  
It then grinned, "…My work is already done…"   
  
It dropped something as it stepped back into the darkness of the temple, "See you later, you stupid bastard…"   
  
Link then noticed something shinning, and walked towards it. It had dropped a golden key for him to find…   
  
Unfortunately, Link had also taken a few good shots; he had been sliced up a bit more, and was bleeding threw the couple slits in his skin…   
  
He stepped back, holding his side, which had been reopened from before, and watched as the atmosphere somewhat changed and Zelda came into view… He ran to her…   
  
  
  
"Link!" she cheered, "Are you okay?…" She had seen the whole thing…   
  
He smiled, happy to know she was alright.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay,…" he answered, cutting and untying some rope which banded her wrists to a cuff hooked to the wall, near the lava.   
  
He caught her as her upper body fell forward off the wall. She held him tightly as he cut and untied the ropes which held her feet in place…   
  
Her face was wet; her body was wet with sweat; she was lucky Link came when he did because the heat could have made her pass out, dehydrate, or worse…   
  
He carried her across a small board to the other side of the rocks and put her on her feet next to a latter which went upwards, towards an exit.   
  
"Do you think you can make it?" he asked her.   
  
She tiredly smiled, "I'll try."   
  
He stepped back, "You go first…" -Just then the ground suddenly began to violently shake, and the dark Link let out a finale, last laugh.   
  
Link gently pushed her towards the latter, "Hurry, we have to get out of here, now!"   
  
She gripped the steps and climbed, Link following her up.   
  
It was hard to keep going; the walls, the earth shook all around, and small rocks tumbled down, not making it any easier for them…  
  
  
  
They made there way up and Link held Zelda's arm as they began to run out of the heat. It was colder outside; the breeze felt so cool and nice right now.   
  
-The earth shook again, making it hard to keep there balance as they continued running… Zelda looked down; now there would be a climb down…   
  
Link climbed the wall down first, Zelda following him.   
  
It was becoming ever more so difficult as the ground trembled and jumped…   
  
Link jumped down, waiting for Zelda.   
  
"Ow,…" she lost her grip and painfully hung on with one hand; the rock cut her skin as gravity pulled her body down.   
  
"It's okay! Let go! I'll catch you!" Link encouraged, yelling over the noise, now as the small chunks blew out of the volcano.   
  
She let go, falling into Link's arms. He caught her, but fell to his knees; the pain from his wounds was to much for such a catch…   
  
Now Zelda helped him up and they continued running, rocks starting to rain down.   
  
They almost made it…   
  
Link grabbed her, they were just not far enough away to make it; "Get down!"   
  
He gently got her to the ground and jumped on her, covering her. He became her human shield as the heavy, hot rocks banged down on the earth. A blow to them if they were running would have surly injured them greatly, but now Link's shield on his back took some major hints, protecting them both more…   
  
They shut their eyes as the rocks fell hard from the sky. Zelda heard Link let out some quick, painful moans as he got clobbered on the head and legs as he protected her…  
  
  
  
Finally the ground began to give up and calm down and the rain of rocks slowly faded…   
  
It seemed okay now…   
  
Link lifted up his head, feeling dizzy.   
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered.   
  
Zelda smiled, unharmed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?…"   
  
Link got off her, sitting up. He couldn't help himself from swaying a bit as blood poured from his leg.   
  
Zelda sat up, quickly examining him, "Are you alright?"   
  
He half smiled, his eyes half closed. "I…I guess so… I'm really… I got hit in the head…"   
  
Zelda took his hand, "Can you make it back down?"   
  
He stood up, slightly wobbling, "Yeah,…I'll make it; I'll be fine…" (Even if he wasn't going to be fine he couldn't tell her that; she'd worry…)   
  
She smiled and came closer to him, gently putting an arm around him to keep him steady. We winched when she did that, but tried to forget the pain. He just wanted to feel her there…  
  
  
  
Everyone came running as Link and Zelda came back into the 'crisp' blackened village. Of course they all asked what happened, and asked if they were all right. Link was really starting to look battle scared with all these wounds and blood…  
  
He held up the key, showing everyone.   
  
"What's that for?" the king asked.   
  
Link shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure yet…"  
  
  
  
They all walked slower as Link started to slightly limp, his legs now soaked red starting behind his knee.   
  
They stopped him, now noticing how bad the wound was.   
  
"My goodness!" the king said, walking behind him looking at the stains. Impa and the others soon did the same.   
  
"Are you sure you're alright?!" Impa asked, obviously concerned.   
  
Link leaned back and held the opening with his hand. His fingers turned deep red; he knew he needed something to cover it…   
  
"Oh my,…" the king mumbled…   
  
Link sat on the ground, making a face as his bent his knee. Everyone stood around him in a circle; Zelda sat down next to him.   
  
He took out his regular green tunic and put it on the ground.   
  
He then looked up at everyone, "Do you guys mind turning around?…"   
  
They smiled and nodded, turning around (that is besides Zelda, who still sat there).   
  
He then took off his belt and weapons, lifting the red tunic over his head.   
  
Zelda gasped and very lightly put her hand near the large gash on Link's side.   
  
"Doesn't that hurt?…" she whispered.   
  
Link smiled, "Yeah, but it's not that bad."   
  
  
  
Link put on his regular tunic, rearming himself.   
  
"It's okay," he told them, and they turned around again. They watched as he tied the red tunic tightly around his leg.   
  
  
  
He stood up, weighing more on his good leg, and they continued walking again…  
  
The field, as Link expected, was dry again; the flooding was dark link's doing…   
  
"Let's check the ranch," Zelda decided, and they entered the also broken down looking ranch…   
  
  
  
Paul gasped, seeing the wreck. It wasn't as bad as everything else, but still concerned him. He ran in front of everyone into the surprisingly standing stables.   
  
He stopped, seeing Malon crying heavily sitting next to her father, still in the hay.   
  
"Malon!" he said, soft-spoken, as he sat next to her, "Are you alright?"   
  
She hugged him, crying…   
  
The others had followed, and Link -who wasn't afraid to see the graphic; unfortunately because of experience- went over to Talon.   
  
He looked down at him… He wasn't moving…   
  
Link bend down, slowly because of his wound, and felt for a pulse…   
  
He half smiled and looked at the others, "He's still alive."   
  
Malon looked at Link, her eyes watering, "He's getting…worse… Hmm, what am I suppose to do?…"   
  
Link stood up, "Do you know where everyone in town went to?…"   
  
She whipped the tears from her face, trying to control herself. She stood up, "…Some of them I saw run in the woods… Some others came here… I know some are in the house… The children…"   
  
Link smiled, trying not to make her feel so bad, "Maybe Impa can help."   
  
Impa stepped forward, "Sure, I'll do whatever I can." She went to Talon's side, checking this and checking that…   
  
"What can I do?" Malon helplessly asked her.   
  
Impa smiled, "You've done all you can…"   
  
She stood up again, "He'll be fine, he just needs some more rest… I'm sure he'll get better quite soon…"   
  
Malon grinned, obviously happy to hear that…  
  
"Who was here?" Link asked.   
  
Malon shook her head, "……I didn't see anyone…"   
  
Link took in a silent breath; he needed more answers and this wasn't helping…   
  
"Can you tell us anything that happened after we last saw you?…"   
  
She shook her head, "I didn't go that far from here, I didn't want to leave my father…"   
  
Hunziker walked towards the door to leave, "Let's go see if anyone else has something to let us."   
  
Link and Christian nodded.   
  
Paul stayed to comfort Malon, but the others left the stables, and entered Malon's house…   
  
They were surprised and upset to see four kids and a few adults comforting them and each other, cuddled in the far corner.   
  
Zelda hurried over, sitting next to them, "Are you all alright?…"   
  
They all looked over to her, their clothing blackened with dust and dirt.   
  
They smiled, "Princess! You're safe! We thought they had taken you?!…"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Don't worry about me, please… Can you tell us what happened?…"   
  
One of the small girls stood up, hugging one of the adults, starting to cry.   
  
A women stood up, half crying, "They attacked us again, the castle… We tried to run but…so many… We, we, we couldn't! I don't know what to do! What are we going to do?! Our house, our families! What, what…" She was starting to get hysterical.   
  
Zelda put her hand and her shoulder, "It's okay, I know… We're all scared and confused. It'll be okay…"   
  
The woman calmed down, "…I sure hope so…"   
  
"Yeah!" Link said, stepping closer, "We all do; we all have to keep up are hopes and good spirits…"   
  
The woman sadly smiled, "Yeah… I hope this will all end soon -I'm so worried…"   
  
Zelda smiled, "As long as we keep our hopes up everything will be okay…"   
  
The women fell to the floor again, sitting. She began to cry…   
  
Zelda sat down and hugged her.   
  
Another woman began to cry; she came closer and also hugged Zelda…   
  
Then the children cried.   
  
Zelda huddled everyone together and there was a group hug as they all comforted each other…   
  
Zelda too began to cry, so upset to see these people so sad; she empathized with them…   
  
Link sighed, seeing the scene; he knew what it was like to give up hope… But they were still hanging in there…  
  
"We have to do something,…" Christian mournfully said.   
  
Hunziker unhappily smiled, "…We have to help these people…"   
  
Link turned around, "Yeah, but we'll have to wait… Let them let out their sorrows… It helps…"   
  
The king put his hand to his mouth, "I can't bare to see my people in so much pain… We have to get the ones who did this to us…"   
  
Link sadly nodded, turning back around…   
  
Chapter Fifteen: He Has To Do It  
  
  
  
Finally everyone's cries stopped and they separated.   
  
Link stepped forward. He didn't want to make them cry again, but he needed the knowledge…   
  
"I know it's hard," he said, "But please… Tell us what you saw. Tell us what happened…"   
  
They whipped their faces dry again.   
  
"A whole bunch of us were in the market," a woman spoke, softly and saddened, "It was nice out, the sun was shinning… But then…it got dark,…like a heavy gray fog over us… Suddenly then there was a blast, a loud noise and something hit the shops. Debris and rock from the buildings… It continued,…and…something flew over us…"   
  
"They looked like witches, witches on brooms…" one of the kids spoke out.   
  
The woman heavily frowned, "They were just laughing as the buildings were struck down… Everyone ran,…screaming… It was dark but…I could swear I saw a shadow…running…into the market…past us… Then we couldn't even see, smoke and the people running was all I could see… The we heard a strong, very loud crashing… I'm not sure what it was but it continued as we ran away…"   
  
"Did it sound like something clasping?" Link kindly asked.   
  
She slightly nodded, "Yeah,…it sounded awful. And screams just echoed through the air, painful, horrifying screams… It's was…just…awful…"   
  
Zelda turned, looking up at Link. She had such a sad look on her face that Link couldn't help getting one on his face as well…   
  
  
  
Hunziker touched his shoulder, "That thing we saw in the field, that shadow… It was that wasn't it?…"   
  
Link nodded, "Yeah… I'm sure it was…"   
  
"Strange,…" the king said, "How could something like a shadow be so forceful?…"   
  
Link half smiled in self pity.   
  
"Yeah, and how did you know that it had created that illusion?" Christian asked, "Have you seen that thing before?"   
  
"What was that thing?" Hunziker asked.   
  
…Link didn't even want to answer that…   
  
  
  
Zelda stood up, coming close to Link.   
  
"Link," she said, still a little upset, "…Why… How come…" -she didn't know how to ask this, but… "It… I got a good view of him… It looked like you…"   
  
Link looked at her, his face showing he knew something; he was upset…   
  
"It ah… It seemed to actually be…gentle with me…"   
  
Link shut his eyes, almost ashamed…   
  
"Do you know what that thing was?" Christian asked.   
  
…Link looked at them, telling them to be quite with his eyes; he didn't wish for those innocent people to know…   
  
  
  
Link turned around and thanked those people for telling them what happened. He told them not to worry, that everything would be okay soon. Then they left…   
  
"What is it?" Zelda asked, now outside.   
  
They all stood around Link, intrigued.   
  
"……I've run into him before," Link finally let out, "……He,…he's like my shadow…"   
  
They all looked puzzled, and creeped out.   
  
"Your shadow?…" the king asked.   
  
Every new question seemed to upset Link even more; he sighed, "Not literally but,…he…he's like…my dark side or something…"   
  
Hunziker and Christian looked at each other; they knew Link was weird but that was really weird…   
  
"That would explain why he was mirroring your every move,…" Zelda said, "He's sort of…a part of you?…"   
  
Link ashamedly half smiled, "I'm not sure,…but…it sure seems like it…"   
  
Zelda slightly smiled, her eyebrows showing she was upset.   
  
Link slightly smiled back at her, his eyebrows also showing he was upset, and ashamed…   
  
-"So," Hunziker jumped in, "You think this shadow of yours knocked down the castle?…"   
  
Link scratched his neck, "Could be…"   
  
"So, is he like…your dark side?" Christian asked, half joking.   
  
Link softly, nervously chuckled, "Well,…I guess you could say that…"   
  
"You're telling us you could knock down a castle then?" Hunziker asked, kidding.   
  
Link looked at him, seriously, but with a laugh, "…I guess so…"   
  
Everyone grew silent, not knowing what to say to that; to think Link could be the reason all this was happening…   
  
"I've been through a lot," Link said, looking to the ground, "…I've felt a lot of pain… If I had a dark side it could do a lot of damage I imagine…"   
  
"But, Link?" Impa spoke, "You've always been so cheery as a kid… I can't imagine you being full of rage or hatred…"   
  
Link smiled, softly laughing away the pain, "…I've hid a lot I guess… Zelda helped me accept things though… I don't have that stuff in me now… I,…" he looked at her, "I owe you so much… You can't imagine how I used to feel…"   
  
She smiled.   
  
He looked at everyone, "I used to hate everything… People, the things they did… Life… I guess that thing could have easily did all that…"   
  
Impa looked shocked, but remembered what Zelda had briefly told her about what had happened to Link over the years… She sadly smiled, thinking about how badly Link must have felt; all the things he's been forced through…   
  
"But how in the world could it be your 'dark side'?" Christian asked, "How could someone separate a person's sides? How dose this thing even exist?"   
  
"…That's what I don't know," Link answered, "That's why I'm not even sure if it is my 'dark side'. Who knows what it really is or where if came from…"   
  
"Well,…" Zelda came in, "It dose cause illusions and can obviously fade in and out of different dimensions, I did see it on the opposite side of the puddle after all… I say it was created from some kind of magickal force, a powerful force, since it has magickal abilities of it's own…"   
  
"Yeah, but from who?" Christian asked…   
  
"The book!" Paul surprised everyone, coming over to them from behind the stable door, "Whoever has that book, maybe they did something…"   
  
"You heard everything?" Hunziker asked him.   
  
Paul nodded, "I came out right after you guys did."   
  
Zelda took Link's arm, "Those witches! That cloaked guy! Maybe even the king of Winstel; they had the book; they had to of done it."   
  
Link nodded, "They did, the townspeople told us so, since they saw the witches. But still… That wouldn't explain why I saw him the first time I met him. In the water temple…"   
  
Zelda looked down, thinking.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Christian asked, "What the heck is a 'Water Temple'?…"   
  
They didn't know, and Link didn't want them to know, at least not yet. He waved off the question, thinking about the one other main thing, or should I say person, who was involved…   
  
He didn't want to even think of it as a possibility, but he was the only other one who could have caused that thing, Link's dark side, to exist… He indeed was powerful and Link himself saw him create a phantom of himself… Link had to defeat it in the Forest Temple… His phantom wasn't as powerful as the real thing, but it was still powerful…  
  
  
  
As if reading his mind, Zelda looked at Link, with a rueful glare.   
  
"…It's him isn't it?…"   
  
Link looked back at her, his eyes hard… She knew his answer…   
  
She sighed and looked down, "I guess this was to be expected…"   
  
Impa came next to Zelda, "This is to much of a coincidence for it not to be,…isn't it?……"  
  
Suddenly his memories, a horrible feeling came to Link as he suddenly thought about the sages… He turned to Zelda, worry on his face.   
  
"The forest," he said soft spoken, "…The Kokiri… Saria…"   
  
He took an anxious step backwards, "We need to make sure they're all right!"   
  
Link turned around and walked quickly out of the ranch; everyone following.   
  
He called Epona, and began running to his former home.   
  
"Wait!" Christian called out.   
  
He looked at the others, now running too, "Where's he going?!"   
  
  
  
Epona ran over and Link jumped on her, now racing to the forest, leaving the others behind.   
  
When he got there he dismounted her and ran to the opening. But he stopped, on the little bridge, right before the forest of the Kokiri… He suddenly didn't want to go in, knowing all his old friends wouldn't know him, well, except Saria…   
  
It would be to painful…   
  
He had no choice; he swallowed his pride, his fears and regrets and walked in…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The others caught up to him, eventually. It was very quite, none of the Kokiri children could be seen, and dead plant material and leaves were scattered all about.   
  
They slowed to a stride and then to a stop as they saw Link standing there, looking up at his old house. He looked sad…  
  
Impa sighed, practically whispering, "He was right…"   
  
Hunziker kicked the dead stuff to the side, "It looks like Link took care of whatever things were here…"   
  
They then watched as Link slowly walked towards his old house…  
  
  
  
Zelda came up behind him, putting a hand on his back. He was looking at a picture he had carved into the tree stump years ago…   
  
"What's that?" Zelda kindly whispered, going closer to the picture…   
  
Link sadly smiled, "…It's a picture I drew…a long time ago……"   
  
Zelda looked it over. She smiled; it looked like some strange angel fighting some king of dinosaur beast.   
  
He must of even thought about fighting was he was little, she thought to herself; she thought it was cute…   
  
  
  
Link looked up the latter and put his hand on one of the steps; it seemed so small now, he dwarfed it compared to when he was younger…   
  
Zelda stood up again, next to Link, looking up the latter.   
  
"…This is where I stayed,…" Link whispered; he smiled at her, obviously trying to hide how hard it was to be here right now. But he did it anyway; he climbed it with ease and went into his house.   
  
Zelda followed, now also looking around the room…   
  
His bed, little table, window, and drawer…   
  
He went over and opened the small drawer, looking for something through his old clothes and things…   
  
He smiled, pulling something out and looking at it in his hands…   
  
Zelda came closer, looking at the small stringed and weaved, obviously handmade bracelet in his palm.   
  
"What is it?…" she sweetly asked.   
  
Link grinned but if faded with mournfulness.   
  
He swallowed, "…It's an old gift Saria gave to me…"   
  
He let out a depressing breath, "She gave it to me for a birthday gift one year… The same year I sort of got a concussion because of a fight I had with one of the other kids……"   
  
He slightly began to smile again, his eyes almost shinning in the light because of how they filled with water.   
  
"…She told me…that now matter what…we'd always be friends…"   
  
He took a breath, pushing away the sorrows.   
  
"…She had one too, that I made her, although hers came out a lot nicer," he chuckled. "…I gave it to her for her birthday that year… I told her that no matter what we'd always be friends,…" he sat down on the tiny bed and shut his eyes, putting his hand on his forehead, over his eyes…   
  
He softly chuckled again, taking his hand from his face.   
  
Zelda smiled, It's like a friendship bracelet, she thought…   
  
  
  
He stood up again, looking at the small bracelet. He closed his hands, holding it tightly in his palm.   
  
He let out a breath, "Well… I guess we should try to find them…"   
  
Zelda smiled and took Link's hands, "…I know how hard this is for you…"   
  
He sadly smiled and softly chuckled…   
  
"But I know you want them to be safe," she continued, "…I do too… But hey, Link!" she grinned, trying to make him feel better, "Now that bully Mido won't be able to mess with you!"   
  
He smiled…   
  
She came closer and gave him a hug, "Come on, Link,…let's go make sure they're okay…"   
  
  
  
Zelda left first, climbing back down the small latter.   
  
Link looked down at the bracelet in his hand…   
  
He quickly tied it around his wrist in between the leather of his gauntlet; it was a tight fit, but still fit…   
  
He hoped Saria and everyone were alright, even though it would be hard for him to see them all again…  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Link pointed everyone up the hill. "The Lost Woods," he told them, "I'm positive that they would have ran up there to hid from the danger."   
  
"No one's in any of these houses?" Christian asked.   
  
"No, I checked…"  
  
  
  
Everyone followed Link to the Lost Woods.   
  
They all looked around at the many openings and the maze a trees.   
  
"Where the hell are we suppose to go?!" Hunziker blurted out.   
  
Link faced them all, "I know my way around… Maybe I should lead you guys to the Goron Village; I don't want anyone that doesn't have to be here to get lost. It's very easy to get lost."   
  
Link gestured with his hand, "Follow me…closely…"  
  
  
  
He lead them to the opening which lead to the Goron Village.   
  
"Go in here and go back to town," Link encouraged them, "Trust me, it'll be better."   
  
"What about you?" Paul asked.   
  
Link smiled, knowledge showing in his eyes, "I'll meet you there later…"   
  
"No," Zelda said, "I want to come with you…"   
  
Link looked at her smiling at him.   
  
"No," he said, "It's not safe."   
  
"Link," she answered, "I know you want me to be okay, but I want you to be okay too… I'm coming with you."   
  
He smiled; he could use that emotional support…   
  
"Fine, but you have to promise not to leave my side."   
  
Zelda grinned, "I won't -why would I?"   
  
He then looked to Impa and the king, "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."   
  
They smiled. The king nodded, "I know… We'll see you two back in town… Good luck."  
  
Continues in Part 5-2..... 


	6. The More You Suffer: The Better part 5:2

The More You Suffer: The Better  
  
  
  
Part Five: The War (Continued)  
  
Chapter Fifteen: It's Not As Bad As You May Think  
  
Link and Zelda walked the woods. Link showed her around a little, a little surprised at how everything hadn't changed at all.   
  
"You used to come down here a lot?" Zelda asked.   
  
Link nodded, "All the time."   
  
"What is there to really to do for a Kokiri?"   
  
Link let out a small laugh, "Not much really, that's why we went into the woods a lot."   
  
"But what did you guys used to do for fun?"   
  
Link smiled, "Kid stuff. We'd play games all day, like tag and capture the flag and stuff, and then we'd of course have to catch and collect our food… We had our responsibilities…"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Was playing games fun?"   
  
Link looked at her, curiously waiting for him to answer… It made him feel bad to think that she'd never even played those games when she was little…   
  
He smiled, "Yeah, it really was…"   
  
Zelda looked sad again.   
  
Link came closer to her, putting his arm around her, "Someday we'll have to play…"   
  
She sadly smiled, holding his arm… They continued walking…  
  
  
  
'Snap'   
  
"What was that?" Zelda asked.   
  
Link stepped forward, listening…   
  
'Ooong' 'Shooooop'   
  
"Don't worry," Link said smiling, "It's nothing to worry about really."   
  
He looked around, looking for something.   
  
Zelda stood behind him.   
  
"What is it?" she whispered…   
  
Link held his shield to the side as a nut shot at them. He moved it again as another nut shot them, and another. Then a figure stepped forward from the shadows. It shot nuts at them from a hollowed out tree branch. It wore a skull-like mask and wore a tall, beat up hat and clothing.   
  
"Is that a skull kid?" Zelda asked.   
  
"Yeah," Link answered, "I knew this would happen. They don't like adults,…if that's what you want to call us…"   
  
He blocked some more deku nuts coming at them as he began walking.   
  
"I won't hurt him… He and I actually used to be sort of friends; I gave him that mask again…after the whole thing… He just doesn't want us here… Just keep moving…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Link soon led her to the beginnings of the Sacred Forest Meadow.   
  
She smiled, "You sure do know your way around here Link. I would have gotten lost I think."   
  
He held up his hand staring out at the meadows opening.   
  
"Hear that?" he asked.   
  
Zelda listened…   
  
"That rustling sound?" she asked.   
  
Link stepped in front of her again, unsheathing his sword. He took a few cautious steps forward…   
  
'OOOOWWW!' 'OOWW, OOWW!'   
  
Link quickly attacked the two Wolfos that came at him, making them fall to the ground, injured. He didn't really like killing them, they were just attacking out of fear, but he finished them off, knowing that if he didn't he'd probably regret it later.  
  
Link put his sword away and gestured for Zelda to come in, "Okay, it's safe…"   
  
She came behind him as Link held up his hand again, listing…   
  
He then took a few steppes forward, peaking down the lanes in the small maze before the meadow. Just as he suspected.   
  
He watched as the huge piggish creature walked away from where he stood, metal clanking, and heavily breathing as it stepped. Zelda came closer to Link, looking too.   
  
"Moblins," she whispered, "So he really is behind this… How should we get past?"   
  
Link looked at her and confidently smiled, holding up his hook shot, "I got it covered."  
  
They ran through the maze taking out the large creatures until they ran into a final one blocking the final passage to the meadow. It stood tall and hefted a club, pounding the ground so hard that a shockwave raced at them.   
  
Link simply took out his bow and aimed it at his face.   
  
'OOWHA!' 'OOWHA!' it cried until it hit the ground.   
  
Link then raced at him sword in hand and butchered it.   
  
'OOWHA! -Shhhuu..' A blue puff cloud surrounded Link as the creature dissipated, just like all the others had.   
  
Zelda ran to his side and they continued to the meadow…   
  
  
  
Link couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as his small 'friend' ran towards them, arms up ready to fight.   
  
"What do you want!" Mido yelled, not recognizing Link.   
  
Link put his hands up near his chest in surrender, "We're here to help."   
  
"Oh yeah!" Mido threatened, "Well prove it!"   
  
Link looked over him to see all the Kokiri children sitting in the meadow, safe…   
  
"Please let us pass," Zelda kindly spoke, "We come in peace."   
  
Mido eyed her, "Yeah! And who are you?" he sarcastically remarked.   
  
Link took out the ocarina and Mido watched as he put it to his mouth. He then played a song he had played many times before but hadn't in a long time because of it's emotional value. It not only lead Mido to let his hands fall to his side, but it also brought a familiar joy back to Link.  
  
"…Do you trust us now?" Link asked, looking into Mido's now droopy eyes.   
  
"That's a special song Saria likes to play," Mido said, staring up at him.   
  
He then stepped aside, "I don't know how, or why your dressed up like a Kokiri, which you're obviously not, but you must know Saria… I trust you, you may pass…"   
  
Link and Zelda stepped forward into the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link looked around, for Saria, but he couldn't find her amongst the others…  
  
"Hi, mister!" one of the girls said looking up at him.   
  
He slightly smiled; he didn't like not being recognized by all his former pals…   
  
"You look very familiar," she said, "Have we met before?"   
  
Link turned to Zelda, "Now you know why this is so hard. It's like going home to someone with amnesia and the don't remember you… I don't even know what to think…"  
  
  
  
"Excuse me," Zelda said to one of the boys.   
  
He sat on the ground, looking up at her.   
  
"Can I ask you what happened?"   
  
"All those meanies came to the Kokiri forest and made us leave," he answered.   
  
"How come you all didn't take shelter in your houses?"   
  
"Because they came in there too! We couldn't stay, we couldn't risk the meanies when we looked for food… They're scary…"   
  
Zelda sat down next to him, "Did any other meanies come around?"   
  
"…Yeah… There was this mean man. You couldn't see his face. He told us to run or he'd hurt us… He was mean to us…"   
  
"Those moblins, did he order them to keep you guys stuck here in the meadow?"   
  
"Well…I don't know. But those meanies showed up after that man left…"   
  
Link stood next to Zelda, hearing their conversation. He looked at the boy's fairy.   
  
The boy looked to Link, curiously.   
  
Link took a step back, not wanting to hear him blurt out something he didn't want to hear.   
  
"Have you seen Saria?" Zelda asked the boy.   
  
He smiled, "Yeah, you know Saria?"   
  
Zelda kindly grinned, "Yeah, we've met before… Where is she?"   
  
"I saw her go up those stairs," he pointed, "She said she'd be back soon. She said she wanted to find something to eat."   
  
Zelda stood up, "Thank you very much."   
  
The boy grinned and slightly waved and Zelda waved back.   
  
"You heard that, right?" Zelda asked Link.   
  
He nodded and headed up the stairs, "Let's go…"  
  
As the boy had said, there she was, just sitting alone on the steps of the greenly covered Forest Temple fiddling with something in her hands.   
  
Link looked to Zelda.   
  
She nodded, "Go ahead…"  
  
  
  
Zelda stayed behind as Link slowly, almost cautiously, approached her.   
  
She looked up as she heard him step.   
  
He stopped a few feet away from her…   
  
She stood up with a stunned look on her face.   
  
"Is that you?…" she asked.   
  
Link couldn't help but smile, hearing that familiar voice he hadn't heard in almost a decade now.   
  
She took a step forward, looking up at him.   
  
"Is it?" her soft voice spoke, "Is it you? -Is it really you?!"   
  
He stepped closer, to her side. He didn't know what to say…   
  
"Link?!" she said happy to see him again.   
  
He softly laughed, "Saria?… How have you been?…"   
  
She stepped closer to him, now really lifting her chin to see his face. She had a grin on her face.   
  
"Link!" she cried, jumping at him suddenly, hugging him.   
  
He kneeled down, hugging her back.   
  
She slightly began to cry, "Link! Link…"  
  
  
  
They sat down on the steps, Link leaning his hand on the ground.   
  
She smiled, seeing what was on his wrist…   
  
She brought her foot up on the step and exposed the bracelet she wore around her ankle.   
  
She smiled, "…You used your wrist to make this… It was too big for my wrist…"   
  
Link laughed, "You still have it…"   
  
She grinned, "Of course! -I always wear it!"   
  
Link sadly smiled, looking away from her.   
  
"…This is hard for me," he said, obviously saddened.   
  
She scooted closer to him, "I know, it's hard for me too, but I really am very happy to see you again…"   
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Me too… It's just… I feel bad… I know how much time we used to spend together…"   
  
Saria was sad too, "I know but… Things change, time goes on… I'm just happy to see you're alright…"   
  
Link softly, sadly chuckled, "…You've always seemed to know how I felt…"   
  
She leaned on him, hugging him, looking as if she was about to cry.   
  
"I'm sorry," he told her, "…You know so often I just wish I could be young again, or a real Kokiri… I miss those days…"   
  
He quickly pushed away his sorrows not wanting to look upset in front of her.   
  
She smiled at him, not hiding her sorrows, "Me too…"   
  
They were silent for a moment…   
  
  
  
Link then smiled, "You remember the time Mido fell in the mud when we were picking fruit?" He started laughing, "And then everyone tried to pull him out and he got all mad when we got stuck too?"   
  
Saria grinned and laughed, "Do you remember when he stole your tunic and you had to run back home?"   
  
Link laughed and partly blushed, "Hey!… You said you wouldn't talk about that anymore,…" he whispered.   
  
She giggled, "Oh come on, Link! You know I would never forget that!" she joked.   
  
"Then how about that time you,…" Link laughed, "that time I put your hand in the warm water at night and you-"   
  
"-Stop it!" she interrupted, hitting his arm, "That was your fault!"   
  
He laughed, "I helped clean everything up!"   
  
She half blushed, "Okay, okay, you got me back there……"   
  
  
  
She looked at his leg, "Are you alright?"   
  
He nodded, "Yeah, it's nothing really; don't worry about it…"   
  
She shook her head, smiling, "You're always getting yourself hurt, aren't you?"   
  
He smiled, looking at his leg…   
  
They were then silent for another moment or so…  
  
  
  
"He's here again, isn't he?" she finally asked, regretfully.   
  
He unhappily smiled, "Yeah…"   
  
She smiled, looking into his eyes, "Well, 'Hero of Time,'…I know you can save everyone again…"   
  
He grinned…   
  
"I always knew you were special…"   
  
His grin faded to a dull smile, "…You're the one who's special… You've always been so good to me, even when everyone else wasn't… You always stood up for me…"   
  
She smiled, "Why shouldn't I have… You're my best friend -the best friend I've ever had…… The truth is, Link… I knew you weren't a real Kokiri…"   
  
Link now looked a little confused.   
  
"The Deku Tree had me take care of you when you were little… The others didn't even meet you until you got a few years older…"   
  
Link's mouth when a jar and his eyebrows askew, "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"   
  
"How could I?…… All that mattered -and still matters- to me is that you're living a good life…"   
  
A tear ran down her face, "All I wanted was to see you happy…"   
  
Another brief silence went by…   
  
  
  
"Saria…"   
  
"Link… I knew the day I met you that you would grow up and leave the forest but…I still cared for you… You're my best friend… You'll always be…"   
  
Another tear came down her cheek, "Link…"   
  
She began to sob, but contained herself, "……It's okay that you've grow up,…you're suppose to…… Just remember the fun we had and know that no matter what we can still be friends… I'm a Kokiri, I'm suppose to live in the forest… You're Hylian, you're suppose to live like one…… Don't be ashamed, don't be sad because of me. Live your life to it's fullest. Do what every good Hylian is suppose to… Grow up…like you're suppose to…"   
  
She smiled.   
  
He smiled back, "…You knew…"   
  
She nodded, "Yeah, but that's not why I stood up for you…"   
  
He waited for her to continue…   
  
"There's something I've never said to you before… I was afraid…because I knew you would leave one day… But now that you have, I want to tell you; if I don't now I'll regret it for the rest of my life……"   
  
She came close to him again and hugged him, "Link… You're my very best friend and will be even after the day we forever part…… You…You've always meant so much to me… Link……"   
  
She looked into his eyes, "It's nothing like, well, you know, but… As a friend, as a person… I'll always love you…"   
  
Link couldn't help it; he hung his head and covered his face, starting to cry.   
  
Saria giggled, hugging him, "It's okay, Link, I've seen you cry plenty of times…"   
  
He then started laughing, whipping his face, "I know,…" he began really laughing, "I know…"   
  
Saria couldn't help but laugh too…   
  
Link hugged her back; she felt so tiny in his arms compared to how he remembered. He used to be such a wuss, such a baby, but she always cared for him…  
  
  
  
"You'll always be my best friend too," he smiled, holding up his arm, gesturing to the bracelet.   
  
She smiled and showed her bracelet again.   
  
"Forever friends?" she said.   
  
He grinned, "…Saria,…as a friend, as a person I'll always love you too… Forever friends!"   
  
She jumped over and hugged him again.   
  
  
  
"But Saria, you're right… I have work to do…"   
  
He stood up, "Now it's my turn to take care of you."   
  
"Link," she stood up, "You've always taken care of me too."   
  
He shook his head, "No. I'm going to repay you for really taking care of me even though you knew this, my future was to leave you… I promise…"   
  
She grinned, "I know you can beat this guy again; I know you can!"   
  
He confidently grinned and nodded, "I will, for you."   
  
Saria shook her head, "No, not just for me,…for everyone…"   
  
She then walked past Link and lightly ran towards Zelda.   
  
She smiled at her, "It's nice to see you again, princess…"   
  
Zelda grinned, "Yes, it's nice to see you again too…"   
  
Saria grinned as Link now stood next to them.   
  
She lightly elbowed him, "Do it for her too, right?"   
  
Link grinned and nodded.   
  
Saria giggled.   
  
"Princess?" she said.   
  
"Zelda," Link told her.   
  
"Oh,…Zelda?" Saria said.   
  
Zelda grinned, "Yeah?"   
  
Saria came closer to her and whispered, "Take good care of him,…alright?"   
  
Zelda nodded, "So he told you?…"   
  
Saria giggled, "No, but you just did!"   
  
Zelda laughed, "So I see where some of Link's humor comes from!"   
  
Saria laughed, "No, I think he gave it to me…"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So," Link asked Saria, "What happened? How did everyone get here?"   
  
Saria sadly grinned, "I had to lead them here because some man threatened us and forced us to leave; all the monsters took over the village…"   
  
"Then what about the moblins?"   
  
"…They followed us… I didn't know… They blocked us in…"   
  
Zelda smiled, "Well you don't have to worry about them anymore. Maybe you could go back now…"   
  
Saria shook her head, "No,…we're safer here…"   
  
A brief silence went bye…  
  
  
  
"Come on," Saria said, taking Link's hand, "Have you seen everyone?"   
  
Link somberly shook his head, "No, Saria,…it's to much… I don't want to feel like a stranger…"   
  
She let go of his hand, understandingly.   
  
  
  
"Um, Saria?" Zelda asked.   
  
Saria looked up at her.   
  
"Can I ask you something?…"   
  
"Sure!" Saria smiled, "What is it?"   
  
"…There's something I just can't stop wondering; I can't figure it out exactly… When Link left, all those years ago… Before, when you helped us as a sage… How did you? I though that the Kokiri would die if they left the forest?…"   
  
Saria dimly smiled, "Princess; Zelda… The truth is," she whispered, even though they were out of hearing distance of the other Kokiri, "…We can leave the forest. It's just… The world outside the forest is too dangerous for a Kokiri. We live sheltered lives where we can live as the Kokiri live… If a Kokiri was to leave the forest and try to make it on their own, most likely they would die. You, in your world of money, riches, drugs, and greed… Not that they're all bad things but they can be bad things… We don't want that in the forest; we live everyday with the other creature of the forest. If a Kokiri would leave they would be overwhelmed and just couldn't survive in such a world so different from ours, what we're used to… We never grow up, no matter how old we get -that alone would cause so many problems… We need to stay here, in this way of life, with our fairies…"   
  
Link smiled.   
  
"So you just tell them that they can't leave the forest or they'd die to keep them here?" Zelda asked.   
  
Saria nodded, "Exactly… Although it's not far from the truth."   
  
Link sat down in the grass next to the wall; Zelda and Saria then sat down too.   
  
"So,…" Zelda went on, "Link… They must think he's gone?…"   
  
Saria's face went straight, "I'm afraid so…"   
  
"Why don't you ever tell them? -Or that would cause a lot of confusion."   
  
Saria nodded, "…It also staples that if they were to leave they'd die…"   
  
"So they really think I'm dead?" Link asked.   
  
Saria looked at him, "Yeah… It's changed a lot since you've left. It's changed a lot since you came here in the first place!… You've stirred them up a bit…"   
  
"How?" Zelda curiously asked.   
  
Saria smiled, "…When Link first came into the forest, as a Kokiri, and everyone met him…they didn't really like it at first… They came around to him though; they thought it was nice to have a new face around."   
  
"That is except Mido," Link added.   
  
"Yeah… Mido didn't like him one bit… You see," Saria spoke to Zelda, "Before Link came, Mido got all the attention around here. Then Link, the new face, was crowed with attention at first… No one followed Mido around anymore, no one paid special attention to him anymore, and, unfortunately, I didn't get to spend as much time with him as I used too… We weren't best friends or anything, but I used to make things for dinner for him -and everyone- but…when Link came I spent my time trying to make sure he learned all the ways of the forest… I could tell at first that Mido was just a little jealous; I think he knew I was only helping Link know his way around. But then Link and I grew really attached to each other… He would knock at my door at night upset about something and of course I let him in… I started to spend so much time with him. He always wanted to do this or do that with me, when he was younger… I couldn't turn him down… Then of course not even after a year he became so independent and all over the place,…" she giggled, "I can't tell you how many times I found him in the mud catching fish and frogs or just looking at some bug; he always seemed to fall somehow, getting himself all cut up; he just ran around all the time chasing things, playing with the animals and collecting food… He sure ate a lot of it too; he would eat as he collected it…" She giggled again, "Link always seemed to be care free and happy all the time. But then there was one night I'll never forget…"   
  
She sounded melancholy, "He came over to my house one afternoon, his boots and face all dirty, with scratches all over him… I felt so bad, I just wanted to take care of him… I asked him what was wrong and he got all teary eyed; he just started whaling like a little baby… He told me that Mido pushed him down and stole all of the food he had caught…"   
  
She sadly smiled, "Ever since that night Mido and Link were constantly down each other's throat. Always fighting, always yelling and attaching each other… Link always came to me though; he always cried and cried… I just felt so bad because he was such a good person. I ended up spending even more time with him trying to make him feel better… He was always happy around me, always happy to see me, so I always came over… Mido just got upset; he wanted me and everyone to treat him special again. But Link, in my eyes, was the one I wanted to spend more time with; he's truly the best friend I've ever had… He always did such corny, stupid things to make me laugh…"   
  
She started laughing, "I remember one time he started putting all the leftover berries on his face. -He made himself look like some kind of pillywiggin; he started tossing up the flowers and jumping in the puddles!"   
  
Link covered his face, laughing.   
  
Saria hit him on the arm, "You remember that, don't you!"   
  
He nodded, still laughing.   
  
Zelda laughed too, picturing the scene.   
  
"Yeah!" Saria continued, "Remember that time you almost got that bean stuck in your nose!"   
  
"I swallowed it!" Link defended.   
  
"Yeah, but then you started chocking on it!" she laughed, "And remember when you got that fish hook hooked to your tunic!"   
  
Link laughed, "You should of told me it was hooked to it before I tried to cast it!"   
  
Saria giggled, "You kept pulling in the line, trying to cast! And you got so mad until you pulled the hook off the line! The hook…the hook,…" she kept laughing, "The hook…"   
  
Link looked at her, "So! I didn't know! You should of told me not to sit down!"   
  
Saria continued laughing, holding her side.   
  
"Oh, come on, Saria! What about when you ate that mushroom!"   
  
"Hey!… You know that was suppose to be yours…"   
  
"Yeah, I know… I'm sorry…"   
  
She smiled, "It's alright. That's one meal I'll never forget, I'll tell you that…"   
  
Link laughed, "I'll never forget finally finding you in the forest."   
  
Saria playfully hit him, "…Thanks though…"   
  
He smiled, "I had your back."   
  
She smiled.   
  
"…Thanks, Saria…"   
  
"Link,…" she put her arm over his shoulders, "I got your back too," she half joked, "…I'll always have your back…"   
  
Link grinned, "I'll always have your back too…"   
  
He hugged her and she giggled.   
  
Zelda giggled too, happy to see them happy again…  
  
  
  
Saria then sat in front of him again.   
  
"You know, things have really changed since you left," she said, unhappily.   
  
Link gave her a 'oh yeah?' kind of look.   
  
"Mido… Mido's been a depressed ever since you left…"   
  
"…He has?… How?"   
  
Saria sadly smiled, "I think he's upset that he used to pick on you so much… Now that they sort of assume you're gone, I think he regrets not being able to say he's sorry… You know, even though he was mean sometimes, Mido really dose have a heart… I really think he misses you… They all miss you. They always say once and a while, 'where do you think Link is?' or 'Link would have liked this…' Everyone I think knows you're not dead, but they know you're gone, you know… I wish I could tell them the truth sometimes, but…I just don't think it would be wise. Who knows what they might try to do -they might try to leave the forest themselves or something…"   
  
"I understand," Link said, "I wouldn't want any of them to get hurt…"   
  
It was quite for a moment again…  
  
"So," Saria broke the silence, looking to Link, "What is it like out of the forest really? What have you been up to? How has it been?"   
  
Link half smiled and hung his head, not even wanting to tell her…   
  
He shook his head, "…It's been…bad… I can't tell you have much I've been though…"   
  
She came closer to him, "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned, "What happened?…"   
  
He looked at her again, "Well,…where should I start?…"   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Another good few hours or more went bye; Link, Zelda, and Saria were still sitting in the meadow as the sky was becoming dark…   
  
"Oh,…I'm so sorry, Link…" Saria said, "I feel so bad…"   
  
He dimly smiled, "Don't worry about it now. I'm starting to actually feel good now…"   
  
He lied in grass, looking up at the sky, his hand under his head.   
  
"…It's all starting to not even feel real anymore,…" he continued, his words spoken slowly.   
  
"What do you mean?" Saria asked, lying her head on Link's chest, her feet away from his body, as she looked into the sky.   
  
He gave Zelda a quick glance, but then looked into the sky again, "I don't know…"   
  
Zelda scotched over, coming around Link on the opposite side of Saria, and put her head on his stomach, also looking up into the sky.   
  
"Yeah, Link," she said, "What do you mean it's starting to feel unreal?…"   
  
"Well,…" he smiled, looking down at Zelda, "…Ever since I came back,…I've felt so…good…"   
  
He looked into the sky again, "It's like all my life… All I've ever known for so long now is the pain… Then,…then you, Zelda,…you've made me feel so good… And, Saria,…just seeing you again and talking with you again… It all makes me feel so happy……"   
  
He made a fist and released it, feeling pleasure…   
  
"All the pain I'm used to,…the weight on my chest, the hurt inside,……it's not there anymore…"   
  
He let out a sorrowful breath…   
  
"…I used to think that life was about pulling yourself and forcing yourself through all the other people, all the sorrows and woes of the world… That's all I ever saw… All I've ever known, and I excepted it as what life is, it's just what happens…… I heard stories and saw the happy families and stuff… I had in my head that I'd never have all that, never feel any of that,…but…… I thought that pain was life, that all my suffering was deserved to me, but…you guys,……I can't belief you never gave up on me…"   
  
He started to tear up a bit, but took a breath, pushing it away…   
  
"……Zelda," he said, holding her warm hand in his.   
  
She looked to him, smiling.   
  
He smiled back, obviously feeling the words as he spoke them.   
  
"…I never knew what all of this stuff was… You've helped me so much more then I could ever say…… Now,…now I might actually get a chance to,…well, do all the stuff that normal people are suppose to do…" He grinned with a slight chuckle, "……I don't feel bad anymore… I feel like myself again; I actually feel good!…… It doesn't hurt anymore……"   
  
Zelda looked to the sky again, still smiling.   
  
"…It makes me feel stupid," he continued, "…I used to think I'd never have anything like this… And now……I realize that life is suppose to be like this; everyone's suppose to be happy and kind… I always wanted it this way but…I was just never shown much kindness……"   
  
Zelda sat up, able to tell how his voice changed that he was getting upset.   
  
She lied down next to him and hugged him; Saria did the same…   
  
Zelda kissed him on the cheek; Saria did too.   
  
Link grinned, hugging them both, just so happy to be with them right now…   
  
A tear ran down his face, finally once for the best reason in the world, in his life… Link had never felt this happy and grateful before…   
  
"I'm sorry…" he whispered.   
  
They hugged him tighter, hugging each other at the same time.   
  
"It's alright," they told him, kissing him…   
  
"It's just,…I've never felt this good before… It just feels so unreal, like it's almost not even happening, like it's to good to be true…"   
  
"We understand," Zelda sweetly spoke, kissing him again.   
  
"Yeah!" Saria grinned, "We love you…"   
  
He then grinned and laughed, hugging Saria alone now.   
  
She giggled and hugged him back.   
  
He kissed her on the forehead, "Thanks, Saria…"   
  
She smiled and kissed his lower cheek, hugging him again, "Don't worry about it, Link… Thank you too…"   
  
He looked down at her, grinning. He knew, for once in his life, finally because he let himself truly believe it and know it, that Saria really did mean that… She truly cared about him, just like he did her…   
  
He chuckled and hugged her yet again, just so happy and grateful of her…  
  
  
  
He then hugged Zelda; she hugged him back, kissing his cheek and sitting on his leg as he sat Indian style.   
  
"Thanks, Zelda,…" he said, holding her tightly.   
  
She grinned and giggled, "Thank you too, Link. You know how much I need you too…"   
  
He grinned and pulled away, looking into her eyes. He knew with all his heart and soul how much she meant that too…   
  
He kissed her forehead and hugged her again…   
  
"I love you,…" she whispered.   
  
He grinned and chuckled, pulling himself away to look at her again.   
  
"…I love you too…"   
  
She then came closer and they began lovingly kissing each other.   
  
"Okay! Okay!" Saria said, lightly pushing them, "I get it, that's enough!" she joked.   
  
They stopped and both began laughing.   
  
"We love you too," Link said, now coming at Saria.   
  
She stood up, mock running away, giggling.   
  
Link laughed and got up, coming after her.   
  
She ran from him and he chased her, both of them laughing their heads off.   
  
  
  
Link scooped her up in his arms and sat down with her, hugging her again.   
  
She happily giggled and hugged him back.   
  
He kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he said, grinning.   
  
She grinned and kissed his lower cheek, "I love you too, Link…"  
  
  
  
She got up and ran over to Zelda.   
  
Zelda was grinning.   
  
Saria then hugged her, saying, "Anyone who's with Link is with me too…"   
  
Zelda giggled and kissed her forehead.   
  
Saria laughed.   
  
"I love you too," Zelda said, half jokingly.   
  
Saria grinned and stood up, kissing Zelda's forehead.   
  
"I love you too," she told her, half jokingly.   
  
They both giggled and laughed as Link sat down next to them again.   
  
"So,…" he said chuckling, "We're all in agreement?"   
  
Saria jumped on him, hugging him again.   
  
"You feel better now?" she asked, as Zelda came over and hugged him from behind.   
  
He grinned, his eyes practically squinting and he excitedly nodded.   
  
Zelda giggled and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Dose he seem like himself again?" she asked Saria.   
  
Saria smiled and nodded.   
  
"See, Link," Zelda said, looking over his shoulder as he turned his head to her, "Everything someone dose in life eventually comes back… You deserve every good thing you get!"   
  
She kissed his cheek a few times, again, "Just remember that suffering makes a soul wise and empathetic; it makes one see things others don't. You've gone through a lot but you've also gained a new respect… We'll always be here for you and we don't like it when your sad…"   
  
He smiled, "…Thanks guys… I really appreciate it…"   
  
The girls giggled and hugged him again, making him fall to the ground, laughing himself.   
  
"Hey!" he kidded, "Watch it! You'll trample me!"  
  
  
  
Pain truly dose lead a soul to wisdom and empathy, and the more suffering the more you wise up -and Link has felt a lot of pain, seen a lot of suffering… What he went through he went through for a reason. Now he sees the world in a different view, a better, kinder, more sensitive view…   
  
When you don't have something like that, like a family, a good friend, or even food and you finally get it, you'll respect and appreciate it a lot more… People sometimes, to often, take many things for granted…   
  
But, in all truth, sometimes pain can be a lot better then pleasure, but everyone still needs love… Life as no ups or downs, no good or bad, because, unfortunately everything overlaps each other. In pleasure there's pain and loss, and in suffering there's learning and understanding… But still, no matter what, love makes the world go 'round… Just never forget, and keep an open, loving heart.   
  
Chapter Sixteen: They Seem Safe For Now  
  
  
  
The Kokiri boy Zelda had talked to earlier ran towards the temple to find Saria.   
  
"Saria!" he cried, "Saria!"   
  
She got up and went to him; he looked sweaty and scared.   
  
"What is it?" she asked.   
  
"It's…it's,…" he pointed, "It's those meanies! -They're back! -They found us here, we need to get out of here!"   
  
Saria immediately turned her head, looking at Link.   
  
Link ran over, Zelda behind him.   
  
"Come on, Saria!" the Kokiri cried, "Come on!"   
  
  
  
Link ran past them back into the meadow, unsheathing his sword.   
  
"AAHHH!" one of the girls screamed, "Mido! AAHHH! Help me!"   
  
He found the girl being grabbed by a moblin, and more of them were going after the others.   
  
"Mido!"   
  
Link looked around and soon found Mido, with a familiar sight in hand. Mido ran after the moblin taking the girl with the sword Link had once borrowed, the Kokiri Sword.   
  
Knowing that wouldn't do to much, Link ran to Mido, and the moblin.   
  
Link was tall enough and with an upwards thrust, stabbed the moblin in the neck.   
  
"OOWHA!" it yelled, dropping the girl; Link stepped in front of her, protecting her, and slashed it's legs, making it fall to the ground, already heavily bleeding. "OOWHA!"   
  
He then took his sword up and buried it in it's neck, killing it. 'Shuu…'   
  
  
  
Link turned, and pulled out his bow, shooting the moblins still attacking in the head.   
  
"OOWHA!" "OOWHA!"   
  
The Kokiri ran, scared, back farther into the meadow.   
  
Link noticed that Mido had stayed though, grasping the sword, looking a bit nervous himself.   
  
Link remembered how he had felt first holding that little sword…   
  
He called out to Mido, knowing that the moblins were already wounded, "Mido!"   
  
Mido turned to see him, his eyes wide.   
  
"Go ahead! Get 'um!"   
  
  
  
Mido nervously ran at a Moblin, fallen to one knee, and slashed him up a bit.   
  
Link shot it again, "OOWHA!" finishing it off.   
  
Mido smiled, now having some pride.   
  
He ran at another moblin.   
  
Link too ran towards it, shooting it.   
  
"OOWHA!" "OOWHA!" "OOWHA!" 'Shhhuu…'  
  
Mido then hid, hiding as another Moblin ran down the path. He planned to jump it.   
  
Link positioned himself, readying to shot it.  
  
The others watched…   
  
Saria had brought them all back out.   
  
"It's okay," she told him, standing with Zelda, "Li,…I mean, my friend there will help us out!"   
  
They all seemed calmer, relieved…  
  
"OOWHA!" "OOWHA!"   
  
Mido slashed it's knees as Link shot it.   
  
"OOWHA!" 'Shuuu…'   
  
Mido then hid again, waiting for the next and last Moblin to run down.   
  
"OOWHA!" "OOWHA!"   
  
Mido slashed it's knees too as Link really did all the work.   
  
"OOWHA!" 'Shuuu…'   
  
  
  
Link ran down the little path and walked back.   
  
"It's okay!" he called out to everyone, "That's all of them… You're all safe…"   
  
Saria ran to Link, looking up at him, smiling.   
  
He looked back down at her, smiling back, "Is everyone okay?"   
  
She nodded, "Oh-Key-Doh-Key!"   
  
Saria then turned around, looking at all here fellow Kokiri.   
  
"Come on over!" she encouraged, gesturing her hands.   
  
They listened to her, and all came over.  
  
  
  
Link looked down at all his former village-mates, their big eyes cautiously looking up at him. Mido too stood there, surprisingly staying behind the little crowd.   
  
"……Thank you mister,…" finally one of the girl twins spoke up.   
  
"Yeah, thanks mister!" the other twin grinned and clapped her hands.   
  
"Yeah, that was cool!" one of the boys came forward.   
  
Link smiled and nodded.  
  
"Wait!" Mido suddenly shoot out, "How?…"   
  
He pushed through the others, standing next to Link and Saria, "You… How did you know my name?…"   
  
Link's face when blank, but he let himself slightly smile again.   
  
Saria stepped forward, "Don't worry about it," she defended (like she always had), "I told him all of your names."   
  
Mido stepped closer to Saria, whispering, "Why did you do that?"   
  
"Because… Don't worry, we can trust him."   
  
"What about her?" he gestured to Zelda.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Mido, we can trust them."   
  
Mido shook his head; he knew Saria had good judgment…   
  
"Hmmm,…" he mumbled, "He dose look familiar… Saria?"   
  
"What's wrong now?"   
  
"Don't you think he…looks like……"   
  
"What?"   
  
Mido shook his head, "Never mind, never mind… Now what do we do? Should we go back to the village now?"   
  
Saria stepped forward, to Link.   
  
She pulled his tunic, for him to bend down.   
  
"Where is it safe?" she said to his ear.   
  
Link shrugged his shoulders, unhappily, "I don't know. It seems like the whole land has been trampled…"   
  
"You mean all of Hyrule has been attacked?! Not just us?"   
  
He nodded, "Yeah, except the Goron village; that still looks pretty good, considering… But wait… The Zorans. We never went to check on them yet!"   
  
Saria looked at Link's concerned face, "Then, what should we do?"   
  
Link thought for a minute……  
  
"I guess you guys have to stay here; where else could you go except maybe back into the village?"   
  
She nodded, "Yeah, we can't leave the forest… Maybe we could at least go to your old house, there's height there…"   
  
Link nodded and stood up, "Good. We'll escort you back, just in case."   
  
Saria faced everyone again.   
  
"Okay," she told them, "Let's go back to the village. We'll all bunk in the old place with the latter, alright?"   
  
"…But, but,…" one of the boys stepped forward, "What about him? We can't go and take his house; what if he comes back?"   
  
Saria smiled, touched, "…Don't worry… He's not coming back…"   
  
"But how do you know, Saria?! He had a fairy before he left; he, he has to come back!"   
  
Saria shook her head, "…It's okay, he wouldn't mind."   
  
"But how do you know, Saria?…"   
  
"There's been a strange wind blowing," another boy stepped up, "He could come back; it's a time like this that he left, so maybe he will come back…"   
  
Saria took their hands, walking them out, "Come on guys, lets go. It'll be alright…"   
  
  
  
Mido followed them all walking in the rear…   
  
There's something about that guy, he thought to himself, frustrated, Something… He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Link and Zelda escorted the Kokiri back to the village. All the monsters that were there were taken care of by Link earlier, so right now Link's old house was the safest place they all could be.  
  
"Alright," Link said to Saria, stepping back down onto the grass from the small latter, "If anyone gets into trouble you'll send Leona (Saria's fairy) to find us, right?"   
  
Saria nodded, and Leona bounced in the air.   
  
"Good, then,…" Link smiled, "Bye, Saria."   
  
She quickly hugged him, saying goodbye.   
  
She waved to Zelda and reentered the house.   
  
Link looked to Zelda, "So, I guess it would be okay if we checked on the Zorans, right?"   
  
Zelda nodded, "Yes, lets go make sure they're all right."  
  
"Oh my goodness,…" Zelda mumbled as she and Link looked over the Zoran village.   
  
The water fell down the waterfall into the beautiful Zoran lake only to push around a school of lifeless fish at the service of the water. And not a Zoran was in sight so far.   
  
"Oh,…" Zelda mournfully mumbled as they walked down the path towards the king's chambers. "Where do you think everyone is?"  
  
  
  
They found the king to be sitting at his throne, forlornly looking over a letter in his hands.   
  
Link stepped up to the platform, "Excess me, sir."   
  
The king looked up at him with a frown.   
  
"Ah,…may I ask if everything is okay?"   
  
The Zoran king shook his head, "No, nothing is okay,…" he spoke miserably.   
  
"What happened?" Zelda asked, joining Link on the platform.   
  
"Princess…" he answered, "There was an attack on us… They forced us to either shallow the water in which our beloved Jabu-Jabu resides, which would kill him, or come with them, no questions asked, where they would use them…"   
  
"Use them for what?" Zelda asked.   
  
The king looked down, "…I don't know…"   
  
"Well, what happened?" Link asked.   
  
The king held up the note, "My people choose to go with them, choosing to leave me and Jabu-Jabu safe here, but… They… I should of knew it, but they… They have my daughter, princess Ruto… They say that they'll kill her if any of my people try to break away from the deal……"   
  
"Who took them?" Link asked, "It didn't happen to be a man in a cloak did it?"   
  
The king somberly nodded, "Yes, indeed it was…"   
  
"When did this all happen?" Zelda asked.   
  
"……Earlier today it did…"   
  
Link shook his head; he knew that the cloaked guy and his people had been here, in Hyrule, for sure now…  
  
"Do you know where he took them?" Zelda asked.   
  
The Zoran king shook his head, "All I know is that they said something about taking them home… Something about home…"   
  
Link looked to Zelda, "You don't think they'll use them for something at the desert, at the beach there do you?"   
  
Zelda tilted her head in thought, "…I don't know, but that's a great guess…"  
  
"They said something about some book too," the Zoran king added.   
  
Link and Zelda nodded, respectfully to the king.   
  
"Thank you sir," Zelda said with a girlish bow.   
  
"Yeah," Link bowed too, "If there's anything we can do to help, we'll be glad to."   
  
The king nodded, "Yeah… Ruto, please help her…"  
  
Link shook his head as they walked away; he didn't feel much like seeing Ruto after the last time he had seen her years and years ago, but…he wanted to help…  
  
"This sucks," Link complained to Zelda as they headed back into town to find Zelda's father and the others, "I really don't want to go back to Winstel again, but…I guess we have no choice…"  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Distractions, Cold Flesh, And A New Power  
  
It was really getting really late now and a cold, chilling wind blew in the air as everyone rode their horses in the night, to Winstel.   
  
Although Link really didn't want Impa, Zelda's father, or Zelda to come, they had really no choice but to…  
  
Zelda sat in front of Link on Epona, both her legs off one side. She hugged him tightly, falling asleep as she tried to keep warm…  
  
Everyone was tired; Link too was falling asleep…   
  
Epona reared up, jolting Link back into this world; he gabbed on her to stay on, also grabbing Zelda, keeping her on.   
  
"……What's going on?" Link asked Epona, who had completely stopped now, her ears down against her head. She then began backing up.   
  
The others also had stopped, now looking at Epona, half asleep too.   
  
Epona stomped a hoof and angrily neighed. Link sat up, awaking himself more.   
  
He focused his eyes.   
  
"Look!" Paul whispered, "Is that them?"  
  
Three cloaked figures and many Zoran-like figures came into view; he hadn't even realized that they had made it to Winstel; he must of fell asleep…  
  
  
  
The sun was now peaking up as Link and the others quietly snuck up onto the beach to see what was going on…   
  
"OKAY!" one of the cloaked figures yelled, "Get up! Get to work, like we said!"   
  
They watched as the zorans all began to walk to the water, that is except one.   
  
Christian tapped Link on the shoulder, "Hey, is that that Ruto princess you were telling us about?"   
  
Link nodded, "Yup, that's her…"   
  
Two of the cloaked men held one of her arms, holding her still.  
  
"Now get it before sundown or your precious princess dies!" the cloaked man threatened, "Now go! GO!"   
  
They watched as the zorans disappeared into the tide, swimming away…   
  
"We can't let them do this," Link said, "Look guys, there's four men to four men; let's take 'um down and get the princess…"   
  
"No!" Christian said, taking his arm, "Don't do that, that would ruin it…"   
  
Link looked at him, interested…   
  
"Let's try to find out what they're doing first…"   
  
"Are you sure?" Link asked.   
  
Christian nodded.   
  
"No," Zelda now spoke, "I think we should take them down. All the zoran are out there looking for whatever it is those guys want; if we take them out they'll still return with it, but this way they'll return to us…"   
  
They all smiled; what a clever, almost devious idea that was…   
  
They planned out what they were to do…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun was shinning now on this freezing morning on the beach, with it's surprisingly unnerving, whipping winds…   
  
Christian moved in…   
  
He tapped the cloaked guy on the shoulder.   
  
He turned around to see Christian, waving at him.   
  
"What the?… How did you get here?!" he yelled at him, recognizing him.   
  
Everyone looked to Christian as he began to run down the beach, towards the water.   
  
The cloak guy ran after him, a sword withdrawn.   
  
"Get back here you trader!!" the cloaked guy furiously yelled.   
  
"No, I'm going to get it first!" Christian yelled back.   
  
"So…you know don't you, you…you cad!"   
  
Christian smiled, now standing knee deep in salty water as the cloaked guy stared him down from a few feet away.   
  
"Damn right,…" Christian smoothly threaten back.  
  
Meanwhile Hunziker, Paul, and Link came up to the other two guys holding Ruto.   
  
Hunziker and Link stealthily stole their swords from their sheath as the guys watched Christian and the cloaked guy run down the beach.   
  
"Hey!" the both of them yelled with the sounds of their swords leaving them.   
  
Link held the sword up now threatening the guy with it, and Hunziker did the same.   
  
"Come on!" Hunziker said, slashing him, "Let's go!"   
  
The cloaked guys took out a pair of daggers and the other a hatchet, as they let go of Ruto and came at them…  
  
Paul snuck behind them, grabbing Ruto's hand.   
  
"Come with me," he told her, "Let's get you out of here…"   
  
Ruto followed him, eyeing Link as they ran off.  
  
  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!!" the cloaked guy hollered, running at them. But Christian boldly grabbed him from behind, pulling his back into the water.   
  
The cloaked guy punched Christian, something like brass knuckles on his hand, making him let go.   
  
He ran, yelling at the other guys, "What are you doing?! GET HER YOU IDIOTS!!"  
  
  
  
Hunziker then stabbed one of the guys in the chest, obviously making him hit the ground.   
  
"How do you like that?!" He yelled to the cloaked guy, "Was that one of your best men?!" he taunted.   
  
"You damn fool!" he answered, defeated…   
  
He then began to run away but Link grabbed him and took his sword, tossing him to Hunziker.   
  
Hunziker choked him with his hands, pushing him to the ground.   
  
"Damn you!" he yelled, starting to lose it, "How could you do that?!"   
  
The cloaked guy was surprisingly weaker than he had expected.   
  
"You… You deserve it…" he answered Hunziker between chokes, catching breaths.   
  
Hunziker didn't even hold back. He ripped off the cloak guys hood, revealing a shriveled, white, dead looking face; he had white bushy hair; teeth missing; red, little, beady eyes and blue lips; and a single gold stud in his ear.   
  
Hunziker couldn't help but gasp and turn his head, looking at such a repulsive sight…  
  
"Was that…Link?" Ruto asked Paul as they now hid behind the rocks.   
  
"Yeah, you know him?" Paul asked.   
  
Ruto smiled and leaned over, looking past the rocks again to see Link…  
  
She saw him at the water, with Christian…  
  
  
  
"You alright?" Link asked him.   
  
Christian nodded, "Yeah… He just hit me with something…"   
  
They ran over to the cloaked guy, still being choked by Hunziker.   
  
The other cloaked guy had run away, not wanting to fight I guess…  
  
  
  
Hunziker pulled the sword out of the now dead guy and put it's point to the cloaked guys chest, "Tell me why I shouldn't let you join him!"   
  
The cloaked guy shook his head, surprisingly calm now, chuckling, "…I have no reason…"  
  
Link grabbed Hunziker's hand, "No! Don't do it!… There's a reason we should keep him alive…"   
  
Link looked down at the sickening, yet familiar face, "Tell us the truth…"   
  
The cloaked guy laughed, "You've come so far, I must give you credit,…Link,…the hero…" He chuckled again.   
  
Link looked at him with a cold stare, "Tell us! -Now!"   
  
He just kept laughing… "Go ahead," he grinned, mocking them, "Kill me! Kill me now! Ha ha hm… I told you,…I know who you really are,…but…do you know who I am?…"   
  
Link nodded, "Yeah, I do. You're an asshole."   
  
The guy laughed hysterically, "…Very good, very good. You're a clever one…"   
  
"Spit it out old man!" Hunziker angrily yelled.   
  
He just grinned, "…It doesn't matter anymore… He's here," he stared at Link, "He's here!"   
  
Link shook his head at him,"…You're who did it, aren't you?"   
  
The cloaked guy laughed, "YES!! Ha ha hmm… hmmmmm…" He was starting to sound psychotic now, "I did it! I did it just for you! -Hero!! Ha ha, hero… Hero!… Some hero you are! MMmmm…"   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Hunziker said, putting the sword to his throat now, "Just spill it…"   
  
"Hmm hm… You're the one who'll make me spill it…"   
  
Link shook his head, "He doesn't care if he dies… Do you?"   
  
The guy laughed, "Why should I… Why shouldn't I?…"   
  
Link felt him up, solemnly looking for anything he carried. He found nothing but brass knuckles, an amulet with a scorpion on in, from Winstel, and his other clothing;…nothing good really…   
  
Link looked down at him, having no remorse for him…   
  
"Tie him up," he told Hunziker, "Let's tie him up and leave him here to starve… He deserves it…"   
  
Hunziker looked at him surprised, "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah… Let him suffer like he made all those other people suffer…"   
  
Hunziker evilly grinned, chuckling, just pleased with the idea…  
  
So, they tied him up with some rope that was on the sand and tied him to a bolder right next to the water. Link couldn't help having some remorse for the guy, so he thought that maybe he'd get the chance to drowned himself in the tide…   
  
They walked back to Zelda and where the others were, as they planned, behind the north wall, where they would be safe for now…   
  
They came back a little beat up, but mostly tired. They honestly weren't thinking very straight because they were so tired…   
  
"Aaah, princess Ruto?" Christian said, obviously talking to the princess.   
  
She grinned, "Thank you, all of you."   
  
Link nodded as he sat down against the wall, "Yeah…" He shut his eyes and leaned his head back, tired.   
  
She then stood in front of Link…   
  
"So,…how've you been all these years…"   
  
Link opened his eyes and looked up at her, "…You don't want to know. You?"   
  
She smiled, "…How come you never came to say hello to me or anything?"   
  
He shook his head, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes again, "…Hm, I guess it didn't cross my mind…"   
  
Ruto then sat down next to him, leaning her side on the wall as she looked at him.   
  
Everyone else took a few steps back, just watching them; what else should they do, really?…  
  
"You upset me," Ruto told him.   
  
"Upset you?" Link said turning his head, looking at her, "How did I upset you?"   
  
She smiled, flirtatiously, "I thought we could have fun together, hanging out…"   
  
Link shut his eyes and looked away again, "Well… I had a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't know you wanted me to visit you…"   
  
"Yeah,…" she scooted closer, half whispering, "I thought I could properly repay you…"   
  
Link resisted shaking his head…   
  
She came a little closer to him, putting her hand on his leg (which he didn't like).   
  
"Thank you again, hero…" she whispered, starting to come even closer…  
  
"Link! Hey!" Christian cheerfully said, coming over, "You better hurry up if you want to get going."   
  
Link opened his eyes and shot up, getting away from Ruto.   
  
"Yeah!" he said, cheerily back to him, "You're right!… Ah, let's go."   
  
"What about the zorans?" Ruto said, standing next to Link, "I can't leave them behind after what they did for me…"   
  
Link smiled and nodded, "Yeah… We'll wait… Can't you get them?"   
  
She smiled, "Yeah, after all, who could resist a zoran like myself…"   
  
She winked at Link and began walking back to the shore…  
  
Link shook his head, going over to Zelda.   
  
"What could possibly be in the ocean that the cloaked guy wanted?"   
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…but it must be something important to enslave the zorans for it…"   
  
"Are you sure?…"   
  
A look of worry came to her face, "Well, no… It would also be a good way to distract us…"   
  
Link shrugged a shoulder, "I guess we'll find out eventually, in time."   
  
Zelda smiled, "Let's just hope everything will be okay…"   
  
The zorans returned from the water, happy to see their princess was alright. They informed everyone that the cloaked guy had sent them to look for a special 'Potion of Power.' One of the male zorans held up a deep, dark red colored potion, saying, "I guess this is it…"   
  
Link stepped forward and the zoran gave him the rounded bottle with the liquid in it. He then popped off the top, which swung off, attached to the glass.   
  
He smelled it; it smelled as if cough syrup had been mixed with meat and flowers -Link made a disgusted face.   
  
"'Potion of Power?'" Link said quickly recovering it.   
  
"What do you think this dose?" he said, looking to Zelda.   
  
She came closer, looking at the liquid in the bottle, "…I don't know…"   
  
Link then gave her the bottle and she opened it again, putting her finger in it. She then re-closed it and rubbed her fingers together. Her fingers, were it was, quickly turned a deep purple color, staining her skin.   
  
"Ow,…" she mumbled, "I don't know…"  
  
"Maybe you should drink some!" Christian stupidly joked.   
  
Everyone looked at him.   
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "What?"  
  
"Well…" Zelda said, still looking at the potion, "Where did you find this?"   
  
The zoran who found it stepped forward, "There was a ship washed up on a huge rock pile out really far from the shore. There was a rusted chest I noticed, just like the man told us there would be…"   
  
"The cloaked guy?" Link jumped in.   
  
He nodded, "Yeah; he told us to look for a chest in the ocean for that potion inside…"   
  
  
  
Link stood next to Hunziker, talking to him.   
  
"Should we even bother?" he asked him.   
  
Hunziker evilly smiled, "Why not; maybe we can torture him with it…"   
  
"But it's called the 'Potion of Power'" Link pointed out, "If we forced him to drink some of it he might,…I don't know…"   
  
"Grow to enormous proportions and eat us!" Christian kidded, coming into the conversation.   
  
Hunziker shook his head, "…Alright, lets do it. If he starts to…'grow' or something I'll decapitate him…" He grinned, "Or I could chop off his legs and watch as he crawls after us…"   
  
Link half chuckled, "Fine…let's go…"   
  
"Stay here," Link told the others, "Paul, Hunziker, Christian, and I will be right back…"   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Alright old man!" Hunziker said, holding the cloaked guy's neck and he helplessly hung, tied there; "Tell us what this 'potion' does…"   
  
The guy grinned, "…Why should I?…"   
  
Link stepped forward, not wanting to go through this crap again.   
  
He pushed back the guys head, "Alright then, how about you show us what it dose?"   
  
He then poured a small bit of it into his mouth, holding his head back, forcing him to swallow it. "If you choke, it's what I owe you back," Link smiled.  
  
The guy didn't resist though; he almost gratefully swallowed it down…   
  
He grinned, softly chuckling…   
  
They all stared at him, waiting…  
  
  
  
""Well?" Hunziker asked, "It's not doing anything?…"   
  
Just then the guy softly began to moan… It just urged up to a scream.   
  
They all watched as his sickly face began to regain some color…   
  
His lips and checks perked up to a nice rosy color; his eyes, however, began to turn pinkish, almost as if the whites of his eyes where starting to cloud up the color…  
  
"Wow…" Christian spoke, "What's going on?"   
  
The guy laughed, half moaning as the changes were still taking their effects, "I…I…ha ha… I will kill you now!"   
  
He started to raise his arms, trying to break the ropes. "…I…I have power! The strength to…to, ahh… AAHHH!!"   
  
He screamed some more, twitching in pain.   
  
"I WILL KILL YOU! STUPID 'HERO!'"   
  
He laughed, "I'M A MORTAL AMONG MAN! -A GOD AMONG SIMPLETONS! I will,…ahh, ah… Huu, hu hu…"   
  
He made a twisted face, and twitched some more, obviously in a lot of pain.  
  
The ropes began to unravel, ready to break.   
  
"Okay, Hunziker!" Christian yelled, "Do it now! -He's growing!"   
  
Hunziker then quickly came at the guy, slit his throat, stabbed him a few times, and proceeded to decapitate him…   
  
Link chuckled, "I guess you where right, Christian, and besides,…I didn't want to hear more of that stupid speech of his anyway."   
  
Hunziker laughed, now cleaning his blade next to the lifeless, severely bloodied body in the salty water.   
  
"I told you!" Christian defended himself.   
  
He then proudly smiled, leaning against the rocks, "…I know my stuff…"   
  
They then went back to the other and told them what had happened.   
  
"So it has regenerative powers?" Zelda spoke, "And it carries great strength. But…I wonder where it came from? That washed up ship could have been from anywhere; and who knows if they got it from where they came from?…"   
  
Impa nodded, "Yeah, shipments now a days… It could have come from virtually anywhere…"   
  
"But…" Paul spoke up, "Who,…" he looked at Link, "Um… 'Hero?' Dose he mean you Link? -Because of what you did in Labrynna?"   
  
Link sorrowfully smiled; that was only half the story…   
  
"Labrynna?" Ruto asked, "So that was you too?!"   
  
Link looked over to her, almost in shock.   
  
He calmly walked over to her, "Of course…"   
  
He then whispered to her, his back to everyone else, "Keep it a secret, okay? I don't want them to know if they don't have to…"   
  
She smiled. "Oh, of course!" she loudly spoke up so everyone could hear, "You're the hero of the two lands Labrynna and Holodrum! So…that's what he means?"   
  
Link greatly smiled to her, turning back around to see Paul.  
  
"Then why don't you hold on the that stuff, Link?" Hunziker said, "I'm sure it's the safest with you anyway… Not that you'll use it or anything…"   
  
Link did a single slow nod at him, "Alright, I'll hold on to it for now."  
  
  
  
Everyone then decided to rest and camp in the woods until they got enough rest and sleep to hold them over awhile. It also gave Link a good chance at cleaning up his wounds, especially the one on the back of his leg. He still decided to keep the red tunic wrapped around it though…  
  
Everyone planned to return to Hyrule later that night; since they pushed themselves so hard last night, they were forced to against their will.   
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: They Meet 'It'  
  
It was nearing morning when everyone returned; it took a long time, since most of the zorans couldn't go horseback.   
  
The sun peaked up, leaving red and orange streaks in the sky…   
  
  
  
Link sighed, rubbing his face; he hadn't seen Hyrule look so horrible since…   
  
"Link?…" Zelda half whispered, hugging him from behind, disrupting his thoughts.   
  
He turned his head, looking at her from the corner of his eye.   
  
"…Do you think 'he's' still here?"   
  
"…You mean my shadow, thing?" Link asked, almost reading her mind.   
  
"Yeah,…" she sadly mumbled back.   
  
Link looked forward again, "Well,…I didn't kill him…or those witches… So… Probably; most likely."  
  
All the zorans were returned to their domain, and the Zoran king was ecstatic to see his daughter, princess Ruto again…   
  
"My daughter says this is your doing," the Zoran king spoke with Link.   
  
Link smiled, "It was all of our doing, I solely helped."   
  
The king smiled, "Yes, well,…whatever I could do for you, please don't hesitate to ask, my fine man."   
  
Link smiled, thinking, Well, I guess to be called a 'fine man' by a zoran is really a compliment…   
  
They then began to leave when Ruto stopped Link, taking his arm as the others left them.   
  
She sadly smiled at him.   
  
"…Thank you," she said.   
  
Link politely smiled back, "Don't worry about it; I know how hard it is to be in situations like this…"   
  
She smiled happily now, "Yeah… I figure that someone like you would understand…"   
  
He raised his eyebrows, not wanting to be here right now, and took a step back.   
  
"Do you like to swim?" Ruto asked him.   
  
He softly chuckled, "Yeah,…I know you do…"   
  
She grinned, "Then how about you come by some time when after you save us again… We could hang out…"   
  
"So you think he's back too, don't you?"   
  
Ruto regretfully nodded, "Of course he is… But I know you'll take care of him again…"   
  
Link smiled…   
  
He then brought up something he would probably wish he hadn't even said, but…   
  
"Ruto… You know I had no choice but to take that sapphire from you; I didn't mean to, you know,…put things in your head…"   
  
She shut her eyes and looked down, "I know… It's just… I don't know; sometimes I wish…maybe you did…"   
  
Link for some reason started to blush a little, flattered that he had such and impression on her…   
  
"I know though, Link," she continued, "I know it couldn't be…"   
  
She looked up at him again, "You just seem like such a nice guy, a nice person; but then again you're a 'person,' so…"   
  
Link then thought about Zelda, also a princess… Perhaps Ruto was lonely too…   
  
She laughed, thinking of the past, "I'm sorry, Link!"   
  
He grinned, and started to laugh with her, not knowing why yet though…   
  
"I'm sorry I was such a brat and made you carry me!" she laughed, "I'm sorry!"   
  
He then laughed harder, remembering.   
  
"It's alright," he said, "Just don't make me carry you if something like that happens again," he joked.   
  
She lovingly nodded, serious now, "…I've grown; I've matured… And…I know that even back then you always had a right mind… You're a smart guy; keep it up!"   
  
Link smiled, "Yeah… You're a great catch too…"   
  
His face then went blank and then he started laughing, realizing he had just made a fish joke.   
  
She hit him lightly on his arm.   
  
"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean that! I didn't mean it like that!"   
  
She laughed too though. "It's fine," she said…  
  
She then quickly gave him a hug. "Go get him, Link. Go be the hero again…"   
  
His face hardened again and he replied with a nod, "Yeah… Take care of yourself -and your people."   
  
  
  
"Come on, Link!" Hunziker yelled as he ran to rejoin them.   
  
"Sorry," Link said, standing next to Zelda, "Let's go."   
  
"Where are we going?" Christian asked.   
  
They all looked at each other.   
  
Then the king spoke, "Please, let's go see if we can find some of the people, to make sure they're all right."   
  
They all agreed…  
  
So, as Malon had said, they headed out towards the forests surrounding Hyrule on their horses to look for signs of recent human comings…  
  
Link jumped off Epona and stood looking at tracks on the ground.   
  
"What is it?" Zelda asked him.   
  
"Take special care with the horses," he told everyone, "There's a mountain lion around here somewhere, but there's also people. The mountain lion must of just came then…"   
  
"How the hell do you know that, nature boy?" Hunziker asked.   
  
"The tracks you bastard!" Link answered his rather mean remark, "I'm sure you see that footprint," Link pointed, "But these tracks step over them, and their cat prints. He came around here pretty recently, after the people passed, so just look out for it… Just stay still if you see it, don't run, it'll just chase you; they like the thrill of a catch."   
  
Link followed the dim tracks, running so they'd get their faster.   
  
He then stopped though; the tracks were becoming more visible in the more muddy soils, but now when all over the place, as if they had all scattered…   
  
"Now what nature boy?" Hunziker asked, nicer this time, "Should we separate and see who we can find?"   
  
Link looked to Zelda.   
  
She looked to Impa and then her father.   
  
"How about we go this way, and we o this way," the king pointed to people and directions, "And then we'll meet back here at high sun?"   
  
Everyone nodded; Link, Zelda, Impa, and Christian went to the right, and Hunziker, Paul, and the king went to the left…   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
About fifteen minutes of walking went by when Link and his crew stopped.   
  
"Grass," Impa said, "Now how will we know where they went?"   
  
Link continued walking though.   
  
"A path," he said, "Most likely they flattened the grass like this and went this way… Let's go."  
  
"Now what?" Hunziker and he crew stopped, after about twenty minutes. They looked as the ground got grassy and turned to nothing but swampland.   
  
"I'm sure they didn't go swimming," Hunziker continued, "so now what?"   
  
The king pointed to some rocks forming a small wall, "Why don't we head over that way then?"   
  
"Yeah," Paul encouraged, "But lets make sure we remember the way; we don't want to get lost…"   
  
"Stop," Link said, holding up his hand.   
  
Everyone stopped in there tracks.   
  
"Epona," he gestured for her.   
  
She happily obeyed and trotted over to him.   
  
He then mounted her, Zelda still on too. He took out his bow and readied it. He then kicked Epona, making her slowly walk and continue.   
  
"What is it?" Christian whispered.   
  
"I'm not sure yet," Link whispered back to him, "But it's not human…"  
  
"Good gods!" the king mumbled, running over to some guards lying on the ground, two leaning up against trees and another lying on the ground.   
  
"Renaldo!" the king horrifyingly spoke, putting his hand on his shoulder as he sit up, "Are you alright? What happened?!"   
  
Renaldo let a slight smile come to his dirtied, tired, battle-seen face.   
  
"Something attached the people… It,…it tried to kill them so…weee fought them…off…"   
  
The king then noticed Renaldo holding his side; his hands where red and dirty…   
  
"Are you alright?" the king asked again.   
  
"It just swiped me,…I'll be fine; just need some wrap."   
  
"It wasn't a lion, was it?" Hunziker asked him.   
  
"A lion?… No… It was some kind of…beast,…some kind of…monster… It was pretty big,…taller then me at least… And… There was some kind of,…some sort of black thing…"   
  
"Where are the people now?" the king asked him.   
  
"They… I saw them all run the other way… We cashed the thing away from them…"   
  
"How about the other soldiers?" Hunziker asked, "Where did they all go?"   
  
"…We split too… Half of us chased it to get it away…from the people while…the others went with the people…to protect them…"   
  
"How many came with you?" the king asked.   
  
"Only about five of us…"   
  
"So where are the others?"   
  
Renaldo shook his head…  
  
Hunziker and Paul ran around, looking for the others as the king first helped Renaldo up, and then another. The others where found, hurt but alive, and everyone helped to bring them back to where they had planned to join up with Link and the others later…   
  
It would take awhile to get there and find suitable things to use as wraps for the wounds.  
  
Link stopped everyone again, still ready to shoot.   
  
He turn Epona around, hearing something as if it had run around them, or was circling them or something…   
  
Christian did the same with his bow, and Impa was ready with her dagger in hand.   
  
Link backed Epona up, now making her walk backwards.   
  
"Watch out, Epona," Link mumbled, "…Where is it?"   
  
Epona turned a little, her ears up and turning, listening.   
  
She then neighed, rearing up, and forcefully put her front hooves down, her ears straight forward towards a certain point in the trees.   
  
Christian brought his horse over and he and Impa faced where Epona looked now too.  
  
"We know where you are!" Link yelled, "Come out or fight like a coward when we turn our backs!"   
  
…Something could be heard almost talking from a distance, but if it was they couldn't make out what it was saying…   
  
It then sounded like it was backing up, backing away from them…   
  
"Hmm," Link quickly mumbled, "It's leaving…"  
  
They waited a little while, just in case it decided to charge them or something, but then Link turned Epona. He kicked her and they continued on…  
  
"Oh!" Christian said as they came upon a bloodied soldier who looked as if he had been tossed at a the tree he lie next to.   
  
They all dismounted the horses and went to him.   
  
"What happened?" Link asked him.   
  
No answer…   
  
Link rolled the mans head to see his face. He put his finger on his neck just under his ear to check for a pulse. He then gently shook him, "Come on, wake up."   
  
The man moaned, blood covering his neck, as if he'd been slashed.   
  
"Are you alright?" Zelda sweetly asked, kneeling down with him.   
  
He moaned again, "Hmm… Kuemmm…"   
  
"What happened?" Christian asked him."   
  
"………Uuaa,…" the guy forced out, "The people,…theeey……" He was obviously having trouble breathing. "…Monster… Came… We tried…… They ran…"   
  
"Where are they," Christian asked.   
  
"……Safe… It…it juuust…leeeft…"   
  
"He just did this to you?" Link said.   
  
"Hhmmm, hm… Princess, miss…… I… Pleease…go with them,…theeey……neeeeed you… They think you're…gone…"   
  
"Don't worry about it," Zelda comforted him, "I'll make sure they're all safe. Please just tell us how we can help you; please tell us what happened."   
  
"………Hmm,…" the guy started to sound like he was fading away, "Pleease help me… I… They… Ahhumm…mm…"   
  
Link stood up with a sorrowful breath, staring down at the soldier…   
  
"All of you,…step back; turn around," Link told them.   
  
"What, why?" Christian asked, as everyone stood up.   
  
"…I've seen this too many times," Link went on, "…I know, trust me; just do it…"   
  
Zelda, Impa, and Christian did as he said, not really knowing why…  
  
"Don't worry," Link empathetically and sadly spoke to the man, true caring and feeling in his words, "I know… Don't be scared. Everything will be fine soon, I promise…"   
  
"Hmm, noo,…" the man fought with his words, starting to weep, "But I…I don't want too…"   
  
Link fought his own slight tears back as he focused on what he was about to do.   
  
"I know," Link kindly spoke, "It's not fair, but…you fought and saved those people;…be very proud of that… Relax… Close your eyes… Feel it…"   
  
The man closed his eyes, still weeping.   
  
Link unsheathed his sword, "…Think about what you're thankful for and remember them, always… They'll never leave you; you'll see them again. Now you watch over them and help them in other ways…"   
  
Link swallowed, "…Death is truly something you earn, and when you die like this it's worth it; when you die for someone else it has it's purpose… Please…take care of yourself. May your soul rest in comfort…"   
  
Link raised up his sword, "It'll be better there, I promise…"   
  
He then listened as the guys weeping turned to steady breaths; he was calm.   
  
"Thank you…" the man very softly whispered.   
  
"…Love makes the world go round by creating life and taking it,…" Link said grinning, reliving his own sorrows by chuckling, "…Goodbye for now my friend, and good luck… Now is your time to rest."  
  
The others cringed as they heard the sound of Link's blade decapitating the man, finally killing him and ending his suffering.   
  
Link then plunged his sword in the earth and lifted it back out, "May your soul become one with the earth again…" -This also cleaned Link's sword somewhat.  
  
The others slowly turned around, seeing the guys head about a foot away from his body, blood all over the ground…   
  
"Link,…" Zelda said half crying, "Why did you do…"   
  
His face showed he hadn't wanted to of done that; he took a breath, "I wanted to help him. I helped him die quick… I'd think it would be horrible to be stuck in your body while it was dieing…"   
  
Zelda started to cry, not wanting to see anyone dead.   
  
Link softly chuckled again, now comforting Zelda on her knees, crying.   
  
He kissed her on the forehead, pushing away his tears.   
  
"Don't worry, Zelda," he kindly spoke, "He's free now. His battle is over; he's happy now…"   
  
She hugged him, "…I know, it's just, hmiph…I didn't want anyone to die, I don't want anyone to suffer like this again…"   
  
Link hugged her and kissed her next to her eye, "I know, nether did I but,…that's life unfortunately…"   
  
He held his face to hers, covering his own face as his tried to clear his thoughts and not cry; things like this got to him -he's seen it all his life. He also hated seeing her cry…   
  
  
  
He helped her back up, "Come on, Zelda, let's make sure everyone is alright."   
  
She sadly smiled and hugged him again, "I'm sorry…"   
  
Link chuckled, "Don't be sorry!"   
  
He kissed her face again, "Be happy you're so sensitive…"   
  
She looked at him, smiling and kissed his cheek, "I hope everything will by alright soon…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Look!" Christian happily pointed, "Over there! -There they are!"   
  
A group of townspeople were hiding in a big ditch like hole under a dead tree, next to a rock.   
  
"Are you all alright?" Zelda asked; Link stayed behind her, knowing they wanted to see her, not him.   
  
"Princess!" they cheered, "Are you alright?" "Are you okay?!" "Princess Zelda!" "Princess!" "You're safe!"   
  
Zelda grinned, happy that everyone was so happy to see her.   
  
"I'm fine," she told all of them, "But…where are the other townspeople?"   
  
About half of them were missing from this group, and the group seen back at Lon Lon Ranch.   
  
"I'm afraid we don't know, princess," a middle-aged man said.   
  
"I saw some other people running the other way," a woman added, "Maybe they hid on the other side of the forest…"  
  
"Oh… Wait!" Paul called out to the others.   
  
He led the soldiers he was helping to a tree to stand and ran to what he saw.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hunziker asked, "What is it?"   
  
Paul held up a man's hat.   
  
"So, the people came here too?" the king asked.   
  
"…It's possible," Renaldo told him.  
  
Paul stood there continuing to look around for anything else…   
  
Just then a twig snapped and a small white pet dog came running towards him.   
  
Paul bent down and petted him.   
  
Then a larger woman came running out, saying, "Richard! Richard!"   
  
The dog then ran to her and she picked him up, hugging him.   
  
"Are you alright, mam?" Paul asked her.   
  
She nodded and turned around, watching as some other townspeople came out from behind a group of large bushes a whiles away and walked over.  
  
"King, sir, are you alright?" one of the men asked with a respectful bow.   
  
"I'm alright my fine sir," he replied, "Are you alright? -Is everyone else alright?"   
  
The man shook his head.   
  
The king nodded, "Everyone will be safe in time I hope."   
  
"What about princess Zelda?!" a younger, familiar girl named Sandra cried, "Is the princess alright? -Is Link alright?"   
  
The king smiled, a little surprised to hear her ask about Link, "Yes, they're both fine. In fact we were on our way to meet up with them again. Please, all of you," he gestured his hand, "Please come with us. If anyone is hurt we'll tend to your wounds and hopefully find something to eat soon… Hopefully everyone will be safe…"  
  
Link and Zelda took the lead on Epona as they headed back to the meeting point. They had found the other solders too, and everyone walked back.   
  
Link went the way with his ears open and bow ready, in case whatever that was planned to return and attach…again…  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Playing With His Heart  
  
It seemed that Link's group had wandered farther then the king's group; they returned to the meeting spot second to find everyone waiting for them…  
  
"Wow; Renaldo?" Christian question as everyone came to them.   
  
The two groups told their stories of what they had found. Their prime concern right now was for everyone's safety from this weird 'monster' and 'black thing' they had seen, but they still had other matters to attend to…   
  
Link knew much of the plant life in such bad, cold weather to use and found a lot of good reeds and leaves and the such to use to dress everyone's' wounds. He, Zelda, and a few others then left to find good food for everyone to eat; Link showed everyone what to pick and collect.   
  
Everyone was grateful for the food and help. Everyone seemed scared though too, but tried to be strong in such dread. Just seeing the king and the princess seemed to greatly boost their spirits a lot.  
  
  
  
Link suggested, as the moon began to take over, that they return to the ranch with the others for shelter from the chilling winds and cold, and whatever had attached them. They all readily agreed…  
  
  
  
The ranch wasn't too far from there and everyone made it before midnight. Everyone now huddled together keeping warm and comforting each other in what they made seem like a small room now…   
  
  
  
Link left the room and walked across the small way with Paul to the stables to see Malon. She stood with her father as he drank a bottle of milk.   
  
"Paul!" she grinned, "You're alright?!"   
  
He smiled, "Yeah, and…your father,…he's alright?"   
  
Talon smiled and whipped his face with his hand, "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
They had been told of the townspeople in the ranch; they where very happy to hear that and decided to join the crowd. They also brought over some milk from the stables for them and some more hay to rest on and keep warm with. Although they could of split into the two rooms or the stable, everyone just seemed happy to be amongst such a large crowd with each other right now. A good deal of them fell asleep, if not all of them: mothers and fathers cuddled with their children, couples cuddled and embraced, and just friends slept with their heads together just to know someone was there… Everyone seemed so upset…   
  
  
  
Link stood up, awake, watching them rest. He couldn't take this, seeing them so upset, but at the same time he had never felt so happy…   
  
He looked down at Zelda, sleeping with her father… He smiled; he cared again, like he used to… And it was all because of her… She had not only given him the gift of friendship and love but…she brought him back; he felt like he had years ago, when he first saved everyone. He truly cared about the people again…  
  
"Link?" Hunziker whispered, going over to him, "You're still awake?"   
  
Link nodded, "Can't sleep… You too?"   
  
Hunziker smiled and scratched his shoulder, "Na, how could I sleep… Look at them,…they're so weak."   
  
Link pretended he didn't hear that.   
  
"But, then again," he continued, "I guess I shouldn't talk. I can remember the first time I faced war…"   
  
"Really? -What kind of stuff did you go through?"   
  
Hunziker sat down leaning against the door and Link did the same, next to him.   
  
"Oh, please, Link, I've seen my share of violence," Hunziker now looked at his feet. "It had to start with my father when we were kids. He used to be really rash with us… I pretty much watched my own family kill each other…"   
  
Link too looked at his feet, "…Do you have any family?"   
  
Hunziker chuckled, "Yeah, some, but the one's left aren't worth talking about."   
  
"Why not? -What did they do?"   
  
"…Well… My sister is a bum pretty much slut'n her way to whatever money and possessions she can get her hands on, and a cousin of mine is basically a hit man; you find him something to target and he'll take care of it for rupees. He told me once that his favorite case so far is when he had to take care of some guys wife so the guy could collect the life insurance rupees; he thought that was a great deal…"   
  
"…Your cousin sounds like a real asshole."   
  
"Damn straight. He has no heart and they both don't seem to have the pride to take care of themselves right."   
  
"That or the will-power maybe."   
  
"Na, they just don't have brains and are too lazy to do real work… I'd rather not even be associated with 'um,…you know…"   
  
Link nodded, "I understand, I guess I might not either…"   
  
"Although there is one good person in my family,…my grandmother… She's on my mother's side… She always had a real heart…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, as they where talking, a pinkish light looked into a window. It leaned on it, looking into the room at all the people…  
  
  
  
"…Yeah, she used to try to help my mother get away, and my sister," Hunziker spoke on. "…She took care of us and pretty much raised us -or at least that's how I see it. My mother was just weak; she didn't want to leave my dad. She never said way, just that she loved him, but I really think it was because she was afraid the face the world on her own…"   
  
  
  
The pink fairy pounded on the window, trying to get someone, anyone's attention…  
  
  
  
"I think my mom's impressions probably made my sister the way she is, and…my cousin was usually around us too; his mom, my aunt, was sick, so…"   
  
"It must have been hard for all of you."   
  
"Yeah but,…you make the best of what you have."   
  
"I sure hear you there… You're lucky though,…I never…"   
  
-The knob on the door slightly turned and went back to normal, diverting their attention to it…   
  
They both stared at it as it began to turn but was then let go again…   
  
"What's that, you think?" Hunziker said.   
  
They both stood up and Link reached for the doorknob, "I don't know, let's find out."   
  
He opened it slightly, peaking out to see who was there.   
  
"Link! Link!" Leona cried, "You have to come!"   
  
Link opened the door so she could come in and shut it again so the frigid air wouldn't chill everyone.   
  
"Link!" she cried, her wings spread out frantically fluttering, "You need to come!"   
  
"Leona, what happened?" he asked.   
  
"Something!" she spoke fast and loudly, "Something came to your old house and told everyone to leave! -It didn't threaten us like the other mean guys did but he told us to go!"   
  
Most of the people now woke up, looking at the fairy bouncing around.   
  
"Link, Saria said that you should come! -She told me to come get you!"   
  
"Where is everyone now?" Link asked, "Are they still in the village?"   
  
"No, they headed back into the forest, that's why I'm in such a rush, because Saria needs me, so come on! -Quick!"   
  
Link nodded, "Alright, let's go."   
  
"Wait," Hunziker butt in, "Let me come with you."   
  
Link nodded, "That would be great but…"   
  
He turned his head, looking to see Zelda lying with her father. Her eyes were open and she stood up, coming over to him, almost surprising him.   
  
She grabbed his arm, "I'm coming too, Link."   
  
He smiled, but shook his head, "No, Zelda, you should stay here."   
  
"Link! -No, I'm coming; I know I can help!"   
  
Now there was a slight commotion in the room as everyone watched the scene and chatted about what was going on.   
  
The king, Impa, and Christian stood up, coming over to them, insisting to come too.   
  
Link smiled, but was serious.   
  
"I really appreciate it guys," he told them, "But…"   
  
He looked at the king, "Your people need you here," he then looked to Zelda, "They need you too…"   
  
"No!" Zelda spoke softly, "I want to come with you…"   
  
Link smiled, his face softening at her pleading face…   
  
"Zelda…"   
  
She came closer and hugged him, whispering to him, "Please; I know what I'm doing…"   
  
Link stood her up again, holding her shoulders in his hands, "…Zelda…"   
  
She smiled.   
  
Link took his hands back and thought to himself as her looked at her; Well, she could make it easier for them (the Kokiri)… She could comfort them …   
  
"Fine," Link gave in, "But-"   
  
"-I know," Zelda interrupted, "I know the ways of battle thanks to you; I promise I'll do what's best of judgment."   
  
Link singly nodded and looked at Impa, "Then you're coming too I guess?"   
  
She nodded, "Of course."   
  
Leona impatiently bounced around, "Okay, come on, Link! -We have to go now!"   
  
Link turned around to see her again, "Alright,…let's go."  
  
So off Link, Zelda, Impa, Christian, Hunziker, and Leona went to the Kokiri Village…  
  
Saria had been waiting at the small bridge.   
  
"Finally!" she cheered as Leona took her place at her side, "You found him!"   
  
"What's going on?" Link asked her.   
  
She stood up and looked up at him, "Some…thing took over your place; he wants you."   
  
Link singly nodded, "Fine. Where did everyone go?"   
  
"Back to the meadow. I told them not to go but they were scared that something would happen -I guess they thought all those meanies would come back too."   
  
Link singly nodded again.   
  
He then headed to his old house; the others, including Saria, followed…  
  
Link told them to stay behind as he climbed up the tiny latter and entered.   
  
He was greeted by an evil chuckle, "So, you made it…"   
  
Link stood just in the doorway looking his dark side in the face as it sat, one leg crossed over the other, a foot on his knee, at the small table in the center of the room.   
  
"What do you want?" Link asked it.   
  
It smiled, chuckling again, "You, obviously… I knew you would come if I bothered these stupid little friends of yours…"   
  
"Alright, fine, I'm here; what do you want?"   
  
It again chuckled, taking it's foot down, "I've come to show you something…"   
  
It stood up, "I have no need to destroy your pity friends, it would of simply wasted my time. They fled…"   
  
It held its hand in the air as if it was holding an invisible, large, rounded ball, "Look… See what's headed for them…"   
  
It chuckled again, starting to laugh, "They ran into their own demise!"   
  
Link cautiously stepped closer as a picture formed in the open space over it's hand… Although not really clear, it showed the man Link had helped to kill, blood staining the ground…   
  
"Do you get it?" it asked Link, "Do I need to paint your pathetic mind a picture of sympathies?"   
  
It chuckled once again as Link took a step back… Link gave it a cold stare…   
  
It returned Link's glance, letting his arm fall again, the picture gone…   
  
  
  
Link turned around and out of the house. All he could hear is his dark side laughing, mocking him as he left…  
  
He jumped down and began running towards the lost woods. The others began running after him, knowing something was wrong…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As they entered the lost woods Link stopped so the others could catch up.   
  
"Guys,…" Link turned around, looking at Hunziker and Christian, "Get ready."   
  
He then looked at Zelda, and Saria, "Stay behind us. Everyone keep your eyes open; it's here -the thing from the forest…"   
  
They began walking to the Sacred Forest Meadow; Link knew it was suppose to be a secret but he had no choice but to lead the others to it, the Kokiri's lives could be at stake here…   
  
The three men and Impa sort of walked surrounding Zelda and Saria as sort of a protection for them as they went on…   
  
No one knew what to expect, that is besides that whatever had attacked those villagers seemed to be really strong…   
  
Link already pretty much knew that whatever it was obviously on his dark side's side; perhaps even his creation?  
  
Nothing but a few Wolfos attacked them so far, they were a piece of cake…   
  
They made it to the meadow; I guess Link had already taken care of all the moblins…  
  
  
  
Saria ran up front to see her fellow Kokiri.   
  
"Hi everyone!" she cheered.   
  
They all stood up and ran over to her, happy to see her. They then looked up at Link and the other people.   
  
"It's okay," Saria comforted them, "They're here to help us."   
  
"Yeah," Mido sarcastically said.   
  
Link and the others put their weapons away.   
  
"We heard a strange noise!" one of the Kokiri girls told Saria.   
  
"Yeah!" one of the frightened boys cried, "I think more meanies are here."   
  
Saria took his hand, "It's alright, we'll be okay now."   
  
She then turned and looked up at Link.   
  
He couldn't help but smile at her, to try and comfort them.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Zelda touched Link, pointing towards the steps up to the Forest Temple.   
  
He looked to where she pointed; it wasn't dark there like it normally was, especially at this time of night/early morning. It was very suspicious…  
  
  
  
"Everyone stay here," Link said walking towards it, unsheathing his sword again.   
  
"Link?" Impa asked, "Are you sure?"   
  
Link knew who it was; "Trust me."  
  
  
  
He walked in, and sure enough it was just what he suspected; there it was, Link's dark side, leaning against a tree under the baby blue sky and clouds, on the lightly flooded land next to the now very different looking Forest Temple.   
  
"Hm hm," it evilly chuckled, "So,…we meet again…"   
  
Link held up his sword and walked towards him, staring him down again.   
  
"Oh," it taunted, "So you want to just do this now?"   
  
Link trashed his sword at him but he was gone; missing, the sword hit the tree.   
  
It laughed, as Link pulled his weapon from the tree.   
  
"Nice shot!" it said, still laughing.   
  
Link backed up, looking around for him.   
  
'Slush' 'Slish' 'Slush' 'Slish' 'Slush'…   
  
Link looked down as some ripples ended at his feet. He found his dark side looking up at him as if he was Link's own reflection on the other side of the water.   
  
It grinned devilishly at him, "You know, that girl really is your only good catch… It's a shame, no, a pleasure…" It quickly laughed.   
  
Then some screams could be heard from behind.   
  
Link stepped back, the ripples from the water as he stepped clouded his view of his shadow until it no longer could be seen anywhere…   
  
Link turned around, running back to the meadow…   
  
  
  
He found that everyone had huddled in a corner in the back of the meadow; Christian, Hunziker, and Impa though stood in front of them, weapons withdrawn. They prepared to defeat themselves as a large figure came down the path, ready to enter the meadow.  
  
Link ran in front with them, past them, ready to fight. He watched as a taller figure then himself came forward; the sound of it loudly breathing and something 'clanging' stepped forward.   
  
  
  
The monster was ugly, hairy, black/dark grayish in color, and it wore what appeared to be a black, heavy set of armor leaving only it's face, mid-arms, hands, and mid-legs exposed. The thing's hands were also visibly large and clawed; some blood seemed to stain the black, pointed nails. It left visible concaves in the grass as his weight flattened it down.   
  
Link stared it down as it walked towards him…  
  
  
  
The Kokiri children where all mostly screaming, horrified of what would happen; the two twin girls hugged and began to cry.  
  
  
  
Link then took out his bow and shot it in the part visible in it's left leg.   
  
The thing just kept walking towards him, almost unaffected by the arrow sticking into his flesh.   
  
Link then charged it, sword withdrawn, also attacking it in the exposed legs.   
  
He had slashed him deep and now an almost sludge-like, grayish substance oozed out of it like blood.   
  
Link stood there, looking at it; it didn't even make a sound to the pain…   
  
It turned to see Link, staring him down.   
  
Link stepped back a little confused, but still determined…   
  
  
  
He charged it again now aiming at it's wrists to possibly damage what seemed like its best weapon.   
  
Link had barely nipped it and now stood staring it down again…   
  
  
  
Christian shot off some arrows from the side; a few bounced off the armor, one stuck in the back of the same leg, and another went into it's arm.   
  
It pulled it out of his arm and tossed it to the ground, angrily still focused on Link.  
  
  
  
It then stomped it's foot and charged Link unexpectedly.   
  
He jumped out of the way, but it turned and side-swiped him, slamming him against the rocks.  
  
"Aahh, ha!" the Kokiri girls screamed as they all cuddled together.   
  
Link jumped up and dived aside, rolling out of a second swipe from the thing.   
  
Hunziker then attacked it with his sword, also stabbing it in the leg.   
  
It then turned a viciously side clawed him, making him drop his sword and fall to the ground, holding his bloodied arm.   
  
Christian began shooting at it again, but it almost swiped the arrows away in the air with it's big hand.  
  
It then turned to the Kokiri and Zelda in the corner and began walking at them.   
  
Link sprinted in front of him, attacking him with a sword barrage to back him up.   
  
It seemed to work; it backed up, looking angrier with every swipe.  
  
  
  
"Get out of here!" Link yelled to Zelda and the Kokiri.   
  
"But, Link!" Saria yelled back.   
  
"Go back to the village! Now!… Impa!"   
  
Impa took her spot with Zelda; Link, Christian, and Hunziker tried to hold off the thing as they fled. Nothing seemed to really harm it…   
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty: What Killed  
  
  
  
The girls and Kokiri ran with all they could, Saria leading the way, back to the village. They ran into Link's old house, after first cautiously checking to see if it was empty.   
  
They all sat, catching their breath. Some of the Kokiri then cuddled together, frightened. One of the boys was crying, "The meanies won't go away! The meanies are going to get us!" But Zelda hugged him and comforted him, making him feel better.   
  
"But, but!" he went on, "But I, I… Hee, I don't want those meanies to hurt us!"   
  
"It's alright," Zelda sweetly spoke, "We're save now, it's okay."   
  
She began to see just how sensitive the Kokiri were. She realized that the Kokiri didn't normally go through such stress; most of them couldn't take all this. She began to understand what Saria had explained to her and Link earlier about why they would 'die' if they left the forest.  
  
"Please, Saria," one of the girl Kokiri spoke, "Please tell us those guys will be alright?"   
  
"I hope so," Saria replied, a little worried about her friends.   
  
"Such a horrible wind is blowing," the boy, now calmed, spoke, "I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen again… Link…"   
  
Saria, Zelda, and Impa looked to him, surprised to hear him say that.   
  
"Do you think he'll come again?"   
  
"Link!" Mido suddenly burst out, but sat down again, with a saddened look on his face.   
  
That's who he reminds me of… he thought, but… No, it's impossible… Mido now grew even more saddened…   
  
"…He can't…" the boy spoke, starting to cry again, "…I… I wish it was nice again…"   
  
"Yeah,…" a smaller looking boy said, "And how will those guys find their way back here with us? I hope they don't get lost…"  
  
"Damn it…" Hunziker mumbled, holding his wrist as blood flowed down after another attach from the monster.   
  
Christian backed into the corner as the thing came at him now.   
  
Link sprinted to it, grabbing the back of it.   
  
Luckily Link got its attention and it quickly turned, swiping him, making him do a half spin and hit ground.   
  
Christian had ran out of the corner, near Hunziker.   
  
"How are we going to kill this thing?!" he asked him.   
  
Hunziker kneeled down, tired and quite…   
  
They both then cringed as they heard a loud thumb.  
  
  
  
Link forced himself to get up again, his face now dirtied and his nose starting to bleed refusly along with so other cuts he got.   
  
He charged it again, again attacking it's legs.   
  
Finally it let out a sound cry, "Whimmp"   
  
  
  
Hunziker got up, also charging it's legs.   
  
It let out another soft cry, but turned and gorged him.   
  
He was pounded to the ground, the world spinning.  
  
  
  
Christian kept shooting it, afraid to get close in fear of getting mauled. But, no luck; it jumped at him and picked him up in his hands. Christian kicked, yelling like a little girl as it raised him up higher.  
  
Link ran over, plunging his sword into its weakened leg.   
  
"HAWW!" it angrily growled out, falling to it's knees.   
  
It then slammed Christian to the ground with all it's force, picked him up again, and threw him with all he could at the wall.   
  
Christian fell into the grass, blooded and obviously unconscious, his mouth hanging open…  
  
  
  
Hunziker stood up, trying to dodge the thing's attack but it swiped him down, now bruising his legs.  
  
Link still stood his ground, now protecting Hunziker as he lie in the grass.   
  
"Get out of here!" he yelled to him, "And take Christian with you!"   
  
Hunziker pulled himself up, "What? -No! -Are you nuts?! I can't just leave you here with this thing!"   
  
"No!" Link hollered him, "Go! -NOW! -JUST GO! -GET OUT OF HERE!"   
  
Hunziker still resisted, "No way, Link! -I'm not leaving you here to fight on your own!"   
  
Link quickly turned, staring at him, all seriousness in his eyes.   
  
"GO!" he yelled, "You and Christian can't fight anymore; if you stay you'll just get killed! -You'll just die!"   
  
He turned again as the monster pulled itself towards Link, it not able to stand now.   
  
"Are you sure?!" Hunziker asked.   
  
"GO!" Link yelled again, lunging at the thing again.  
  
  
  
It grabbed link's legs, but he stabbed it's hand, making it let go.   
  
Link then kept attacking it, trying to kill it as Hunziker scooped up Christian and half limped out of the meadow.   
  
Link of course held off the thing from attacking them as they left.  
  
  
  
As Hunziker carried Christian on his back he heard a last sickening thud and yell from behind him. He just prayed Link was the warrior everyone seemed to make him out to be…   
  
  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Princess!" Hunziker called out seeing her, Saria, and Impa as he reentered the lost woods from the meadow after going through the mini maze, holding Christian.   
  
"Hunziker?!" she replied, surprised to see him coming out.   
  
They all ran over to him.   
  
"Christian!" Zelda said, worried, "Is he alright?!"   
  
Hunziker nodded, "Yeah, he'll be fine; he just passed out, unconscious."   
  
"What about Link? -Is he alright? -Where is he?" she asked, even more concerned.   
  
Hunziker's face grew even more sorrowful, "He's still in there,…with that thing, fighting it…"   
  
He looked into Zelda's very worried eyes. "He told me to take Christian and leave," he defended, almost ashamed, "We would do nothing now, it wounded us to much…"   
  
Impa came around Hunziker, taking Christian to carry.   
  
"Are you badly hurt?" she asked Hunziker.   
  
Hunziker's clothing was splotched with blood everywhere, "Yeah… I didn't want to leave him, but…I won't be able to do much now anyway…"   
  
Impa reassured him, smiling, "Don't worry, Link knows what he's doing. I'm sure him sending you guys out was the right thing to do… Come on now, let's get you two out of here and treat those wounds…"   
  
"But,…Link,…" Zelda mumbled, starting to stare.   
  
"You know he knows what's best," Impa tried to convince her, "He'll come back when he's done."   
  
"How could you say that?!" Zelda said, overwhelmingly worried, her eyes watering.   
  
"Zelda, please," Impa said, tried to hide her own worry.   
  
Zelda turned to the path, ready to go into the Sacred Forest Meadow.   
  
"Princess!" Impa said.   
  
Zelda shook her head.   
  
"No," she said soft spoken, "I'm going to wait here for Link, I don't care what you say."   
  
"Zelda…"   
  
She turned, looking at them, "…Look at you two guys… No matter how good of a warrior he is,……he'll probably still be hurt…… Please; I'm going to wait here for him, to help…"   
  
"Princess, please," Impa tried to bargain with her, "I know you're worried, but still… Don't do this; please come on. Link will come back on his own; I know he'll be fine…"   
  
"…If you're so sure of that Impa, then why don't you let my wait for him?…"   
  
Impa was defeated; she had been defeated by her own words…   
  
"Fine, but,…" Impa took out her dagger and gave it to Zelda, "Take this, just in case, alright?"   
  
Zelda took it and singly nodded.   
  
"Link knows the way back," Saria comforted Zelda, "So you don't have to worry about getting lost."   
  
Zelda smiled, knowing this already.   
  
"We'll see you back at the ranch," Impa told her.   
  
Zelda nodded as she headed into the meadow.   
  
"Wait outside the meadow! -After the maze!" Hunziker yelled to her as she left, "I know Link would want to find you no closer then there!"   
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Battle Worn  
  
  
  
About an hour went by as Zelda sat, her back against the wall just before the maze started, waiting for Link…   
  
She had heard a faint yell that she knew came from Link about twenty minutes ago, so she just hoped Link would come out soon…okay…   
  
As you can guess, she was getting more worried as the minutes went by…  
  
  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, so she headed into the maze.   
  
She then cautiously turned to last corner, to the path which led to where Link and the monster would be…   
  
She stopped, seeing blood staining the grass… She then noticed it was a trail, coming from the meadow…   
  
She quickly but cautiously ran into the meadow where she found nothing but blood and signs of battle around; whatever that monster was seemed to of been defeated…   
  
She then turned, racing to where the blood trial led: down the little path and up the latter and into a small hole in the ground, a grotto of some sort…   
  
She didn't know where it would lead, but had no choice but to jump into it…  
  
Zelda gasped, holding her hands to her face. Sure enough, she found Link in this grotto which turned out to be a fairy fountain. He lied there on the far side of the small, shallow pool; his eyes shut; face and clothing dirty and just drenched with blood.   
  
The pool, which he had his feet in, was turning pinkish, compared to its normal clear color. The little pink fairies hung over his head, a few near his feet, watching him.   
  
"Link!" she cried, as she ran over to him and sitting next to him, the fairies scattering, "Are you alright?"   
  
He was quite, his mouth a jar.   
  
She held his cheek in her palm to see his face.   
  
"Link?" she with concern, sweetly asked.   
  
He opened his eyes, with a half smile, looking obviously weakened.   
  
"Are you alright?" she asked again, relieved to see him open his eyes.   
  
He softly chuckled, then took a breath.   
  
"Yeah,…" he answered, letting out tired, painful short breaths as he spoke, "I just…… I got it……"   
  
Zelda smiled, "How badly did it hurt you? -You're a mess…"   
  
He half smiled again, "It's not as bad as it looks…"   
  
He took out a bottle with a very small amount of bubbly, pink stuff in it, his hand resting with it by his side.   
  
"What's that?" Zelda asked.   
  
"…Lorraine,…do you remember me telling you…about Lorraine?"   
  
Zelda nodded, "Yes, how could I forget about her after what you said happened? -She's the witch."   
  
Link singly nodded, shutting his eyes and letting out a hurtful breath.   
  
"She…gave this to me; I used it…… She told me it would heal wounds, but…cause it to bleed first,…refussley…"   
  
Zelda scooted closer, more relieved now, "So, you're not hurt anymore? What happened? -How did it hurt you?"   
  
Link leaned his head, down, on his own chest.   
  
"…I'm hurt, but better… It practically dug its claws through me; he overtook me…… I finally got it though, but… I had to use this stuff,…the elixir… I was bleeding so much though I passed out,…only for a minute or two though… Then I remembered this was here, so… I dragged myself here…"   
  
……Link's mouth went a jar again, as he was quite now.   
  
Zelda couldn't help but feel bad; you could tell he wasn't in best of health right now.   
  
She came closer, very lightly hugging him.   
  
He opened his eyes and leaned himself away from her.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! -Did I hurt you?" she asked, worried.   
  
"No,…not really,…it's just I'm so dirty; I don't want you to get blood all over you…"   
  
She smiled and came closer again, putting her face to his, softly hugging him; "It's okay Link, I don't care."   
  
Link shut his eyes again, starting to lean on her.   
  
"Are you sure?" he mumbled out.   
  
"Come here," she loving said, moving closer so he could lay his head on her chest to rest. "It's okay," she sweetly spoke, kissing his forehead, "You should rest now."   
  
"Hmm, no," he mumbled, trying hard to resist, "What if something else happens?"   
  
He sat, looking at the water, thinking of what might happen if his dark side took that advantage…   
  
He forced himself to stand, "No, we need to get out of here."   
  
Zelda jumped to his side, helping to hold him up, "Link, please, you should rest…"   
  
He put his arm around her, helping himself to stand, "Maybe, but… Not here,…we need to get out of here…"   
  
They began walking out…   
  
"You want to try to head back to the ranch with the others?" she asked.   
  
"…Yeah, I guess,…" he answered, "…I guess so…"   
  
As they walked a few of the fairies circled them, lending their healing aid, but they really could do no more for Link; they had already used all their magick on him and needed to rebuild it again. They had helped Link greatly but had no more left to give him right now; plus, they couldn't exactly fill him up with more blood.  
  
They left the fairy fountain, climbing down the latter, and made their way through the small maze.   
  
Although Link was able to walk on his own, Zelda still helped him walk, taking some pressure of his wounds…   
  
They went slowly, but steadily…  
  
Then, as they reached near the end of the lost woods, Link stopped.   
  
"…I, I need to stop…" he told her.   
  
He fell to a knee, and she went down with him.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.   
  
His eyes closed and he began to breath somewhat heavy, "I…need to sit down…"  
  
  
  
Zelda got him to a corner made within a shelter of three trees and they sat.   
  
Link leaned on her, hugging her.   
  
Very softly he mumbled, "Can I?……" as he lay his head on her shoulder.   
  
Zelda was still concerned, obviously; he looked horrible…   
  
She scooted her body closer to him. "It's okay, come here," she loving whispered, putting his head on her chest so he could rest again.   
  
She kissed his face, "It's okay, just rest my sweetheart."   
  
Link half, tiredly smiled, his eyes shut and in her soft embrace; just having her there rested him and he felt himself start to give up…   
  
"Zelda,…" he whispered with a soft, painful moan, "If something happens,…let me know…"   
  
She sadly smiled looking down at his blood stained and dirty face…   
  
Even as bad and miserable as he felt she knew he didn't want anything to happen to her…  
  
"…If I hear something, anything, I'll tell you,…okay?… Don't worry, okay?" she sweetly spoke, kissing his face.  
  
He was tired, exhausted, in pain, dizzy, nauseous, sweaty, and was a little shakey… He could feel her hand on his face and not a sound was in the air, not even a bug could be heard… It was quite, too quite, but he couldn't help it… Soon enough Link was asleep, practically passing out on her…  
  
She now became 'in charge' and listened, and looked about her making sure nothing suspicious was around…   
  
She could hear him breathing through his mouth and she had noticed that his nose was slightly bleeding on her. She didn't care about that, she just kept her eyes and ears pealed, taking care of him for once in these woods…  
  
A good hour went by but Zelda was still keen to the surroundings. The sun was still hiding; it was only about 3:30 in the morning…   
  
She was suddenly alarmed when Link opened his eyes, shot up, and began gagging…   
  
Then he stopped, still looking miserable, as he lay on her again, his head lifted…   
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him.   
  
He turned his head looking at her, his eyelids half open… He just stared…   
  
"Link?…"   
  
He sat up, gagging again… He stopped…   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked again.   
  
"Hmm,…I don't know,…" he answered this time…   
  
They were quite until again Link started to gag, coughing. He turned his head away from her, coughing something up…   
  
Zelda looked away but looked back to make sure he was alright…  
  
  
  
He spit the rest of the blood he could taste out of his mouth. He then stuck in and out his tongue, making a face.   
  
"You okay now?" she asked with a smile.   
  
He whipped his mouth, still making a face, "Euw,…yeah…"   
  
He then looked at her, his eyes now looking somewhat rested; "I don't know where that came from…"   
  
Zelda still smiled, love in her eyes, making him sort of smile back at her…   
  
"You're hungry," she then grinned, "Do you think you could make it back now?"   
  
He stood up, but sat back down, blood rushing to his head because he did it too fast.   
  
Zelda put her arm around his waist, with a giggle, "Come on Link, I'll help you…"   
  
  
  
They stood up and began (or I should say continued) their way back to the ranch.   
  
With a bit of a confused look on his face Link asked, "How did you know I was hungry?…"   
  
She softly giggled, "Your stomach was growling in your sleep…"   
  
Link softly chuckled…   
  
She then quickly kissed him on the cheek, making him lose his balance, but he stood up strait again.   
  
She giggled, "I'm sorry."   
  
Link quickly hugged her as they walked and chuckled; having to catch his balance again…   
  
He held his head.   
  
"You alright?"   
  
"Hmm, yeah, just dizzy or something…"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The sun still wasn't showing signs of rising as they made it back to the ranch. As you can guess, everyone had been starting to worry about Zelda; but Impa, Christian, and so on all had their concerns on Link too…  
  
Zelda turned the knob, opening the door leading all eyes which were awake onto her. Whispers of "The princess!" "Oh my," "She's back!" and just soft gasps were heard as she walked in first, Link's blood splotched about, staining her white dress all over…   
  
She then, still holding Link's hand, helped him in and shut the door. Even more whispers and gasps filled the room as he half stumbled in, looking the definition of hell…  
  
Impa, the king, Christian, and Hunziker all stood up, coming over to him.   
  
"You aright?" Hunziker asked; "Oh my, Link," he heard Zelda's father say; "Oh man," came out of Christian; and "Link!…" came out of the worried Impa. They all surrounded him and Zelda.  
  
  
  
"I guess you got 'um!" Christian said, half laughing as they sat Link down.   
  
Link half smiled, "Yeah…"   
  
"Man… You were beat up pretty bad!" Hunziker added.   
  
Link hung his head a bit, tired…  
  
  
  
As Impa looked him over and bandaged him, he told his story of how he killed the 'monster' to everyone (even some of the townspeople came over).   
  
Zelda returned to him with a small blanket someone offered to him and some food.   
  
Link went quite as she put the blanket over him and sat down next to him, placing a bottle of milk and an overflowing bowlful of assorted food in front of him.   
  
He smiled an eagerly but slowly went at it…   
  
Zelda then stood up, trying to give him some room. Everyone else around him respected the princess and ended up doing the same. They let him to eat in peace…  
  
  
  
Zelda sat with her father and everyone not too far away, telling them the rest of what happened out of Link's earshot; he wouldn't of heard them anyway because of his eating…   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When done, he sat there, resting his head back on the wall.   
  
Everyone, even Zelda, decided to let his get the needed rest he needed, leaving him alone (although Zelda didn't really want to cuddle with him in front of everyone either; not only would it be a little embarrassing, but it was still kind of a secret, you know…) But someone couldn't resist…  
  
A young girl snuck her way over, avoiding her mother's and sister's insistent not too…   
  
She sat down in front of him, to the side, looking at him…   
  
He lifted his head, opening his eyes, looking at her…  
  
Zelda and the others awake watched, almost as if the girl was interrupting a painter, or poet at work (like he was busy…)  
  
"Link?…" she girlishly spoke, waiting for an answer…   
  
He half smiled, looking as if he hadn't slept in days…   
  
"…Ah… Sandra! -right?" he said, trying to remember.   
  
The girl grinned and nodded, "Yeah, that's right!" She sounded so happy…   
  
She scooted closer, next to him… "I just…wanted to thank you,…" she sheepishly spoke.   
  
Link grinned, his eyes squinting in tiredness and pleasure through the discomforts.   
  
"Thank you, Link, for helping me again… Thank you very much…"   
  
Link singly nodded, "Don't worry about it…"   
  
  
  
Link could sense all eyes in the room on him, almost as if he were some monster or something himself; people seemed to always judge him like that by first impression…   
  
She then scooted closer, lightly hugging him.   
  
His eyebrows went up in surprise, but happiness too.   
  
He laughed, which died down to a chuckle, and softly hugged her back; his wounds were tended too and covered and blood mostly dried, so she didn't get any on her…   
  
She giggled, "Thank you, Link! -You're such a nice guy!"   
  
He smiled; something like that, especially from a young girl like her, was always nice to hear.   
  
He lightly touched her face, "Thank you, Sandra… You're such a nice person…"   
  
She grinned and quickly hugged him again.   
  
"I like you, Link, you're my type of guy!"   
  
Link softly laughed and held his side, as it hurt to laugh.   
  
"Oh yeah,…" he humored her.   
  
"Yeah!" she said, "You're so nice!… Can we be friends?…"   
  
Link smiled, "Well, I saved you right? That's what friends do, that's what friends are for…"   
  
She smiled and quickly hugged him yet again, giggling.   
  
  
  
She then pointed to her necklace, "See, see?!"   
  
Link nodded, "Yeah, you still have it. Good."   
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I really love it!"   
  
"Yeah, you worked hard on that."   
  
She grinned, her eyes looking squinted…   
  
"Link, you should make one with me next year too."   
  
He chuckled, such talk now, when the town was in shambles, lead one to think of high hopes…   
  
"Yeah, I'd like that," he replied, leaning his head back again…   
  
  
  
She then stood up, "I'll let you go now; you look like you want some sleep. I'm tired too… Goodnight," and she hurried away, back to her family…   
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Too Much To Think About  
  
"He he, Good job," Kotake snickered, speaking to their dark creation.   
  
"Yes!" Koume agreed, "Now just help to finish him off!"   
  
He evilly chuckled, folding his arms, nodding.   
  
The witches chortled, "We created you from him, so use what you've been built with to tare him down! We'll take care of the other matters."   
  
Dark Link nodded, "Yes, indeed. I'll enjoy this…"  
  
Morning came and readied to pass; it was 10 o'clock while Link still slept…   
  
"So, that's the 'new guy,' the one who took over Mr. Linden's job at the castle?" a woman spoke with a small circle watching Link sleep from the other side of the room.   
  
"Yeah," a man nodded, "I guess so… He sure is young…"   
  
"Well, that's what's been rumoring around… I guess I never really noticed him much before. Was he around much during the festivals?"   
  
Another woman shrugged her shoulders, "I've never seen him around before."   
  
"I have," a younger girl, about Link's age spoke, "I noticed him helping at the ranch here, helping to carry the cargo around… He can carry a lot of stuff; he seems pretty strong…"   
  
"Yeah, well look at him now," the man said, "After what they say just happened with that monster, I guess he is pretty strong. Maybe he was a good choice at the castle, who knows…"  
  
"He just seems so…distant or something," one of the women spoke, "He seems to always look suspicious, like he's some 'tough guy' or something…"   
  
"Well," the man defended, "He did seem nice when Sandra talked to him… I guess you can't say what someone's really like by just their looks. Then again, I've never really seen him around town; I did see him riding around on a horse a couple times though… Who knows, as long as he's on our side I guess…"   
  
An hour went by; it was a little after 11 o'clock when Link finally began to wake up…   
  
He rubbed his eyes and face, sitting himself straight again…   
  
He then noticed his hand now that the sun was up and light shinned. He looked himself over. He hadn't realized just how dreadful of a sight he was; he even noticed that he had some blood under his fingernails…  
  
He looked around, rubbing his eyes again to wake up.   
  
He scratched his head and yawned…  
  
"Link?" Zelda said kneeling next to him, on his left.   
  
He turned his head a bit surprized.  
  
"So, your finally awake?" she smiled.   
  
Link smiled, "Yeah…I guess so…" He yawned and scratched his face…   
  
Then he looked himself over again, "Man, Zelda… I really look like hell…"   
  
He then lightly smelt himself and looked at Zelda again, "I ah… I think I should wash up or something."   
  
Zelda softly giggled, not wanting to offend him, "Yeah, a nice warm bath would do you good I think…"   
  
He leaned his head back on the wall, "Yeah, but I feel too much like crap to do all that…"   
  
Zelda pulled her legs forward, sitting all the way down on her butt, "Well, the bathroom here, luckily, has been in good working order, considering, so why don't you go in and see what you can do to fix yourself up a little bit?"   
  
He slightly, singly nodded, "That's a good idea…"  
  
  
  
They still sat there, Link too tired to stand himself up quite yet…   
  
Zelda turned, facing him, putting her hand on his knee.   
  
Link let out a deep breath, putting his hand over hers, softly chuckling, "…Some day we had, huh? What a great start I had to all this,…" he sarcastically complained.   
  
Zelda smiled, "You did what you could and you did a great job doing it, so… Well, besides, you know, this,…" she said lightly pulling at his blood soaked tunic, "I think we did have a good day… You helped everyone out, right?"   
  
He tiredly smiled, sitting silent…   
  
"Go on, Link," she smiled, "I'll save whatever food I can find for you. You go get washed up…"  
  
  
  
Letting out another deep breath, Link stood up and made his way to the bathroom which surprisingly hadn't been occupied, shutting the door behind him.   
  
He softly laughed at himself in the mirror; he truly looked worse then he realized…   
  
He took his hat off as he filled the sink. He then dipped his face in, washing it; dipped his head it, getting the dirt and such out of his hair; washed his hands and so forth as he could; and finally he slowly undressed his wounds, checking them, washing what he could of them as well.   
  
The wound on his leg had basically healed, so he took the red tunic wrapped around it off and tried to wash it too, although he figured it might not do much… He wished he had another clean tunic to change into… He decided to then try to wash the tunic and other clothes he wore; he figured it would do him more good then bad…   
  
"Well, there you are!" Impa surprised Link as he came out of the bathroom.   
  
Impa smiled at him, trying to keep spirits high, "You look better; did you check the bandages?"   
  
Link nodded.   
  
"How do you feel? -Better?"   
  
Link nodded, "I guess if you want to call it that," he kidded; you could tell he was still tired.  
  
He quickly found Zelda and took a seat next to her with her father, Renaldo, Christian, Hunziker, and Impa who soon joined them.   
  
Zelda smiled and came a little closer to him as he sat down.   
  
"You look refreshed," she said, "You feel a little better now?"   
  
He smiled at her and nodded, looking lovingly at her.   
  
She slightly blushed, having to look away during these conditions.   
  
Link turned his head.   
  
She scooted a nudge closer, "I found you something to eat."   
  
Link looked back at her, smiling eagerly.   
  
She pushed a plate closer to him, "I know how you like these…"   
  
Link right away noticed three potatoes along with the other food scattered about.   
  
"I gave you the one I was going to eat too," she added.   
  
Link appreciatively smiled at her. "No, Zelda, you should eat it, it's yours," he generously offered back.   
  
She smiled but shook her head, "No, Link, I want you to have it…"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
She softly giggled, "You're so kind, Link, but… Just take it!" she playfully hit him with a smile.   
  
He softly chuckled, then let out a sigh. He then slowly but eagerly put the food away.  
  
After the meal Link stood up and left the room, going outside.   
  
His friends turned curious. They calmly left the room too, stepping outside, to find Link just standing there.   
  
"What's he doing?" Christian mumbled.  
  
Very shortly after they stepped back as Epona galloped over. They watched as she nudged Link happily with her nose and he lovingly pet her.   
  
"You alright?" he asked her.   
  
Her ears were up; she was obviously excited to see him. She softly whimpered.   
  
Link took two decent sized carrots out and gave it too her, "Here you go, Epona; it's all I have for you right now…"   
  
She ate it right up, looking for more.   
  
"Sorry, Epona, I don't have anything else…"   
  
She tilted her head at him, softly snorting in question.   
  
Link pet her again, "Sorry, Epona…"   
  
She took a few steps to the side, then reared up and neighed.   
  
Link stepped over and pet her again; she was calm, softly whimpering in pleasure…  
  
  
  
Soon after Malon and Paul came out of the stables; Malon hearing Epona's calls.   
  
"Epona!" she cheered, happy to see her in what seemed like years, "Hi, Epona!"   
  
Epona turned her head from Link, seeing Malon. She walked over to her; Malon lovingly pet her and hugged her.   
  
"You hungry?" she girlishly asked her, "You hungry, girl?"   
  
Malon took hold of Epona's saddle to take her into the stables. But Epona resisted, surprising her.   
  
"What's wrong girl?"   
  
Epona's head and body turned to Link, who just stared at the house, looking like all he wanted was to fall asleep again…   
  
  
  
Link was brought back into reality as Epona nudged his side.   
  
"What? -What is it?" he tiredly asked.   
  
Epona tilted her head, now nudging Link towards the stables.   
  
"No, Epona," he stopped her, "It's alright, go ahead with Malon… She'll take care of you…"   
  
Epona neighed, rearing up in displeasure.   
  
Link softly chuckled and walked with her; she immediately perked up again.   
  
The others then returned inside to be warm, but Zelda followed Link, Malon, Paul, and Epona into the stables…  
  
  
  
Link smiled, shaking his head at Epona who was fiercely eating what Malon had given her.   
  
"You're so spoiled," he told her.   
  
She shook her head, now getting some hay stuck near her ears.   
  
Link just chuckled to himself as he sat down next to her in the stall…   
  
Malon looked at Link, sounding unhappy, "She's really grown fond of you…"   
  
Link half smiled, still looking tired, and yawned.   
  
"Yeah," he scratched the back off his neck. He then leaned forward and patted her leg, "We've been through a lot, haven't we Epona?"   
  
Epona whimpered, still eating.   
  
Zelda then sat down next to Link.   
  
He watched as she sat down.   
  
She smiled at him, "You and Epona go way back; I know how much you two care about each other."   
  
Link smiled, saddened…   
  
He looked down at Epona's feet, then to her face, watching her eat some more…  
  
Malon sadly smiled too, stepping back.   
  
"…You two really must have been all over the land," she said.   
  
Link sighed, then chuckled, "Yeah…"   
  
"Yeah… Epona,…she hasn't, I mean, she doesn't really… You're good with her… She must really trust you…"   
  
Link softly chuckled to himself, "…After what we've been through,…" he sadly, just tiredly smileing, not really wanting to get all sentimental right now, "Well… If you had someone there for you all the time, I guess you would trust them too…"   
  
He shifted view, staring at the ground, thinking of old times…   
  
Epona turned her head, looking at him. She softly neighed at him.   
  
Link grinned and chuckled. He held out his hand, "Come here, Epona…"   
  
She readily listened, taking a few steps closer to him, putting her big head next to his, sort of hugging him.   
  
Link leaned forward, hugging her.   
  
Epona happily whimpered…   
  
Link softly chuckled, patting her side, still hugging her. He suddenly grew quite, hugging her…   
  
Epona softly whimpered to him, hugging him back, coming as close to him as she could without stepping on him.  
  
Malon sadly smiled. Although she was happy they were so close, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous and upset; after all, Epona was suppose to be her horse, but… She did the right thing -just look how happy Epona is…  
  
Malon pushed her feeling aside, "Well, I'll leave you guys here. I'm going to feed the other horses and bring those bottles of milk to the villagers…"   
  
She took a step away from them, "I'll see you later." Then she and Paul grabbed some things and left the stables.  
  
  
  
Link staying hugging Epona, hugging her tightly.   
  
"Link?" Zelda asked, "You alright?…"   
  
Link loosened his grip, leaning back again.   
  
He laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine…"   
  
He grew serious suddenly, looking at Epona with a grateful smile, "Thanks girl…"   
  
She affectionately neighed, playfully moving her head, looking happy…   
  
Link grinned again, chuckling…   
  
He then playfully pushed her face, "Go ahead, Epona, go eat!"   
  
She turned her head, whimpering, and went back over to the food, feeding her face again.  
  
"She eats like you," Zelda joked with a giggle.   
  
Link laughed, "Yeah, I know. You should see her when she's really thirsty."  
  
Zelda smiled at him lovingly and empathetically, "…It's funny who someone's best friend can be…"   
  
Link smiled, with a small chuckle.   
  
"……You know," he said, "…I can think so many times we went through, all the times we just sort of cuddled up during the nights to keep warm out on the lands… People used to always say such mean things about her. They'd say she looked like a mule, and she was a pathetic excuse for a horse… I mean Epona's always been different from all the other horses, but… I guess since I've always been different form all the other people, we always just got along good over the years, always being that one friend who didn't judge you or make fun of you…"   
  
Link softly smiled, looking at Epona, all care in his eyes… "I just know how much more horrible my days would have been without my friend here to go through it with me and help me out… We've always sort of knew what each other wanted… Me always feeding her and taking care of her; she always made me laugh too. We really had a lot of fun together… I guess she's like the only family I ever had…"   
  
Zelda's face was soft, feeling every word as he spoke it, like always; "I understand."   
  
She scooted closer to him, leaning on him, "You and Epona both have very wonderful souls…"   
  
Link turned his head, looked down at her smiling. He grinned back and turned, hugging her, "Thank you too, Zelda…"   
  
She hugged him back with a giggle, "Well it's true…"   
  
He held her closer, "Thanks for everything, Zelda…"   
  
She held him tightly, realizing he was getting emotional again…   
  
She kissed his cheek a few times, "Don't worry about it, Link…"   
  
"…It's just,…you're the only person I've ever met that I could even tell these corny things too… If I were to say that to someone else they would call me crazy or something…"   
  
Zelda giggled, "Well I don't know about that, Link…"   
  
Link was quite…   
  
"Oh, but anyway…" Link said sitting up again smiling, "I don't want to get all sappy again; I'm so pathetic… -But, Zelda… Thanks for yesterday too… You made me feel better…"   
  
She giggled and hugged him again, "I'm just so happy you're okay…"   
  
He hugged her again… It felt good just to have her there…   
  
She came closer, cuddling up with him in during these cold winter days…   
  
He kissed her forehead, "Thanks, Zelda…"   
  
She grinned, looking up at him.   
  
She turned sitting on him, looking into his eyes, holding his face in her hands.   
  
"Thank you too, Link," she said looking as if she could cry, "…I owe you everything… I… Please just always know I'll be here to listen and make you feel better and that I know you'll be here to do the same…" She smiled, "I know you can…"   
  
He sadly smiled and slightly looked down, "…You know how I feel but… I'm still not…"   
  
"Link," she interrupted, "Don't think, don't try to forget, just follow your heart…"   
  
He looked at her again, lovingly smiling at him…   
  
He loving looked at her back…   
  
"I…never had this at all… I don't…" he whispered.   
  
Zelda stopped him from talking by putting her finger lightly over his mouth. She grinned.   
  
"Epona," she whispered to him, tilting her head.   
  
Link then looked past Zelda briefly at Epona…   
  
"I know it's different," Zelda said with a soft giggle, "But it's the same too in ways…"   
  
"Yeah, but…" He sighed, "…It's…not the same… This,…this kind of…scares me…"   
  
Zelda smiled, tears in her eyes, "…I know it's hard, but… I… I promise I'll never leave…" A tear rolled down her cheek, "I promise I'll never hurt you…"   
  
Link sadly smiled, "…I've been through too much. I know that with great pain comes great pleasure and with great pleasure comes great pain,…" he took a breath, "I don't ever want to go through that…"   
  
Zelda understandingly smiled, still holding his face.   
  
"But,…" he continued, "…It's just I've never depended on someone like this before; if something ever happened to you…it would just hurt me so much…"   
  
"I know," she sadly smiled…   
  
Link shut his eyes, "………It's just… I'm not used to having anything and I'm afraid I'd hurt you or eventually,…I don't know;…eventually I end up hurting you anyway…"   
  
Another tear ran down Zelda's face.   
  
"I,…" Link went on, "I… I'm just worried… I don't know if I can do this…"   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, "It's not that I don't want to, but I know if I do…well, someone will get hurt……"   
  
Another tear ran down her face.   
  
"I… I know you'd never want to hurt me, Zelda, but… You can't guarantee that… What if…something happened?…"   
  
He looked away from her; he didn't want to cry too…   
  
She let her hands fall onto Link's chest as yet another tear ran down her face.   
  
"………I… It just… I,……" Link took a breath as he looked down, "It's too much…"   
  
He then felt a drop hit his finger. He looked at her again, but then back at down, not wanting too see her cry.   
  
"Zelda…… Please don't cry, Zelda…"   
  
She was quite…   
  
He couldn't help it, he just cared about her too much…   
  
He looked at her, still crying…   
  
He lightly smiled, using his finger to gently brush away her tears…   
  
"Zelda," he affectionately said, "…Please don't cry…"   
  
"…It's…too late," she whispered between tears…   
  
"Zelda…" He brought her closer, hugging her as she started to stop crying.   
  
"…It's just that…I'm really scared,…" Link whispered, ashamed to hear his own words, "It just kills me inside to think I could ever hurt you and I can't live with any more pain inside me…"   
  
He put his head down on hers, hugging her…   
  
They stayed quite, just hugging for awhile…   
  
  
  
He kissed her on the forehead, bringing his head back up again…   
  
"I don't know what to do,…" Link said, "I still feel confused…" He sighed with a slight chuckle, "You know how messed up I am; you know how messed up my life has been…"   
  
He then felt Zelda's hand on he cheek.   
  
He looked down to see her looking up at him.   
  
"All I want is for you to be happy," she said, "And,…" she smiled, "I know… You've lived very differently from me… It's hard to brake old habits… I understand; the pain,…you're…too used to it…"   
  
Link turned his head, looking away from her…   
  
"Just…remember what I gave to you, Link," she unselfishly said, "Just know that."   
  
"I do know that," he answered, mad at himself, "It's still just…hard to believe it…"   
  
Zelda looked up at him, saddened by his thoughts… She knew how much pain he had been through but, she didn't know what to do now…   
  
"Zelda… When I was younger…I used to…just…do things… Not when I was real young, but I guess it started a few years ago… All I knew was pain; all I saw and thought was pain and…suffering, regret…"   
  
He shook his head, "In my mind I've been nothing, not worth anything. I never felt happy, I just felt pain… Look at me," he said looking at his arm in the air besides him, "Even you've said I'm built…" He hung his head, "How do you think… I had to feel something, and since all I could feel is pain I ended up forcing myself to like it… That's all I had… So… Whenever I was depressed or mad or anything, I would force myself to feel that pain. I would do anything I could; I'd train until I was so weak I would practically pass out… Not only did it make me feel good but,…well, it's given me pride, which is all I had to live on…"   
  
He shook his head again, "I hate this! I don't want to do this to myself again…"   
  
"I hurt you like that?" Zelda asked.   
  
Link looked at her, "……Like I said, with great pleasure comes great pain, and with great pain comes great pleasure… And of course you give me pride…"   
  
Zelda didn't know what to say…   
  
"…It's hard for me to just feel anything anymore," he said, "They're both stress… But,…" he looked away from her, "I know if I did something stupid like leave I would feel just, well…more pain… I… I don't know anything anymore…"   
  
It's almost like Link gets a 'high' off the pain, Zelda realized, because of what happened last night. I guess when that's the only feeling you have…it's the only thing you have…   
  
  
  
Link looked back at Zelda with a sad smile, but a loving look in his eyes, "I… I don't know what to do anymore… Sometimes I feel like I'm just going insane. Why did all this have to happen to me?… Why didn't I grow up like some normal kid?…"  
  
Zelda smiled, sitting up again, still sitting on him.   
  
She took his face in her hands again, looking into his eyes.   
  
"Do you think you're some kind of freak or something?" she joked with a smile.   
  
Link half smiled, "What do you think?…"   
  
Zelda hugged him, "It doesn't matter what happened to me; the only thing that matters is your heart, and you have such a good, caring heart. Everything good you could say about a person you have,…" she kissed his cheek, "Like you said, with great pain comes great pleasure… You've already seen the pain, so what makes you think you won't be rightfully rewarded?…"   
  
He began to smile, hope and good thoughts slowly beginning to flood his mind again…   
  
"I don't know," he said, "It's just so many bad things have happened all my life… What makes you think they'd stop?…"   
  
She smiled, "I know they won't ever stop if you don't let them… No one can be happy if they force themselves to be sad… Remember when you were little? You were the happiest, kindest, most generous kid in the world despite everything… Why did you stop?"   
  
"…Because I relives the truth… I grew up…"   
  
"But look at what you thought was 'life' -you thought pain was just what everyday was about, didn't you?… It's not…"   
  
He turned his head away, almost in pain.   
  
She kissed his cheek, "…You'll never conquer 'evil' if don't realize it only exists if you think it dose; you should know that -you're a naturalist for goodness sake!" she giggled, "There's no such thing as 'good' or 'bad', that's just what people make!"   
  
…Link stayed quite…   
  
"You know this! -You know that evil is created by people who hate… I know you don't hate, not like that… Just,…Link?"   
  
She used her hands to gently move his face towards her again.   
  
He again looked into her eyes…   
  
She grinned affectionately, "If you're a freak, you're my freak," she giggled, "You're my sweetheart…" She came closer to him, "I love you…," and she kissed him.   
  
He of course held her closer and kissed back…  
  
  
  
He then looked at her, "I'm pathetic…"   
  
She giggled, hugging him again, "No your not…"   
  
Link chuckled, "All these simple things in life get to me… It just gets hard…"   
  
Zelda shut her eyes, "…Look at what has happen. Look what has happen to Hyrule… All the townspeople are miserable, I'm miserable, everybody's miserable… Don't worry about anything right now, Link, everyone is under stress right now,…" she kissed his cheek.   
  
"And you still look like crap," she giggled, "You should try to clear your mind and relax right now…"   
  
Link brought her closer, hugging her tightly, "…I'm sorry…"   
  
She giggled, "Don't be sorry…"   
  
He looked down at her, her loving glare staring up at him as if he was the greatest person alive… He sadly smiled, giving that loving glare right back to her…   
  
"I love you," he whispered, kissing her face a few times. He truly had so much love in his heart that it warmed him inside; he could literally bow down to her, kiss her feet, and just love her and worship her like a goddess… She had done so much for him…   
  
"I don't deserve you," he whispered.   
  
Zelda sadly smiled, "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. All I do is sit around all day, being a stupid princess… You're the one with the good heart that saves and helps everyone…"   
  
Link grinned, kissing her face again, "…If it weren't for you I wouldn't be who I am… You're the one who always made me be happy to be my stupid self despite everyone else mocking me,…" he softly, sadly chuckled, "You let me be myself, and…you brought me back,…"   
  
He half smiled, "If it wasn't for your loving, good heart helping and saving everyone, including me, I would probably be dead right now, or at least passed out somewhere… You've always made me realize that having a good heart, a good soul is what makes someone important,…special… You're the one who made me proud to be myself and stand up for what I believe in, my morals and thoughts…… And…I'd do anything to make sure you're respected and seen as the wonderful soul you are…"   
  
Zelda smiled, touched by his words…   
  
"Link,…you know I could say the same thing; after all, you're the one I looked up to when I was younger, after the whole Ocarina thing… Being so kind and unselfish just as a favor I asked… I mean I know it was more then that, but… The way you used to be so carefree and,…well,…you got me to have a reason to be so upbeat and happy in my miserable, lonely life,…" she looked down, saddened, "I always used to think about and try to learn about what you always showed me you loved… I used to always sit in the garden watching the bugs and animals come by, trying to understand them and know them like you used to show me you did…"   
  
She took a breath, "And I did… It made me realize and know what you've told me… I understood how hard it was for you just wanting to be happy and carefree and have fun; people cause a lot of stress and bad things… I always loved nature but you truly made me realize just how special and important it was…"   
  
She looked back up at him, smiling, "Do you remember the time I asked you what you thought about when you looked at the starts?…"   
  
He smiled, "Of course I do; I've never looked at them the same since…"   
  
She grinned, "Me either…"   
  
"I've always looked at them with more wonder and thought after what you said," Link added.   
  
"And I've always looked at them with more green in my eye," Zelda giggled, "I've come closer to nature and life ever since, especially…"   
  
She leaned up and hugged him again, "Thanks, Link,…" she said slightly crying again.   
  
Link tightly hugged her back, "Thank you too, Zelda…"  
  
  
  
Link then looked down at her again, smiling, beginning to chuckle.   
  
"So you looked up to me?…" he asked.   
  
She grinned, "You looked up to me?…"   
  
They were quite for a moment, thinking…   
  
Link then chuckled again, "I guess we both owe each other more then we realized…"   
  
Zelda grinned…   
  
"…I guess we sort of built each other in a way; we filled in each others' gaps…"   
  
Zelda touched his face.   
  
She looked so cute and wonderful; Link lovingly smiled, "…I guess there is such a thing as a soul mate…"   
  
She softly giggled…   
  
"…That or we got lucky…"   
  
  
  
She then grew quite, looking away a little sorrowful.   
  
"What's wrong?" he loving asked her.   
  
She sadly smiled, "…It scares me a little too…"   
  
Link laughed, hugging her.   
  
"Don't be scared," he told her, "…It'll be alright…"   
  
She smiled, "Just be careful, Link, I don't know what I'd do if…"   
  
Link sadly smiled; he knew he'd have to fight again, and this time, for the first time in his life, he knew it would be really hard. That's because this time he truly had to take care of himself… He never really feared getting hurt, even death before, but now… He had to not only risk himself for his friends, and his love, but he had to protect himself for them too…   
  
He sadly smiled, "Zelda…"   
  
She looked up at him, questioningly.   
  
"I'm going to say this now because if I don't I know I'll regret it and it'll bother me until I let it out…"   
  
He held her cheek in his palm, loving staring into her.   
  
He spoke seriously, "If something happens to me,…anything,…I want you to know I'm sorry, and that I never meant to hurt you…"   
  
She sadly smiled back, not wanting to think about that.   
  
"I'll always be here," he went on, starting to get emotional, "And I swear if something happens to me I'll still be here," he forced a laugh and a grin out of him, "I'll haunt you…"   
  
She nodded, "Don't think about that, Link… You'll be fine, you have to be…"   
  
He smiled lovingly, "Yeah… It's too late now isn't it?…"   
  
She loving smiled back, "…You've always been my very best friend…"   
  
Link was silent, looking away, not wanting to get upset…   
  
  
  
Zelda sat up, getting off of him, sitting right next to him, her arms still around him.   
  
She leaned on his shoulder, shutting her eyes…   
  
Link looked at her; he hugged her back, his head on hers, shutting his eyes…  
  
"Lets get some rest," Zelda whispered, lifting her head and quickly kissing Link's face; "We'll feel better…"   
  
He then quickly kissed her face, "Yeah… Goodnight…"   
  
Zelda giggled, "Goodnight,…my sweetheart…"   
  
Link chuckled, "Goodnight, Zelda,…my sweetheart…"   
  
She giggled and hugged him tighter, with a soft affectionate moan, "nnmmm…"   
  
Link smiled, already feeling better…   
  
"nnmmm…" she let out again, squeezing him.   
  
He chuckled and softly moaned, squeezing her back.   
  
She giggled; he chuckled… Soon they were drifting to sleep…  
  
  
  
"Huh, hey!" Link laughed, opening his eyes as Epona shoved her nose under his arm.   
  
He pat her, "What do you want?!" he joked.   
  
She softly neighed and whimpered as she sat her body down next to him, putting her head on his lap.   
  
He chuckled, petting her and quickly hugging her.   
  
"Hey girl,…" he whispered, "You want to rest with us too?"   
  
She whimpered, shutting her eyes.   
  
Link quickly hugged her again, "You better not lie here too long, I don't want you to hurt yourself…"   
  
Epona whimpered, moving her head a little, getting more comfortable.   
  
Zelda then leaned over, hugging Epona.   
  
Epona whimpered happily.   
  
Zelda then lied down, her head on the other side of Link's lap.   
  
Epona brought her head closer to Zelda, softly whimpering, hugging her.   
  
Zelda softly giggled and hugged her back…   
  
Link just smiled at the two of them on him; he didn't mind…   
  
He leaned his head forward with them…   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A few hours later Impa and the king entered the stables; Malon had told them that Zelda was in there…   
  
Epona had gotten up awhile ago, as horses can't sit/lie down for any longer then an hour without harming themselves (as their own weight can crush and injure their own organs). She stood nearby, leaning her head off the small wooden stable fence…  
  
Zelda still lied her head in Link's lap, hugging his leg, as Link just leaned forward, his arm around Zelda and head practically on her back; they were both sleeping…  
  
"Hmm, some way to sleep, isn't it?" the king sadly chuckled, it being such hard times right now.   
  
Impa nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, but then again,…that's Link after all…"   
  
The king softly chuckled as they stood there, "Should we wake them up?"   
  
Impa looked at him and nodded, "It's getting late, in about another hour or so the sun will go down… Link should be ready… They both should be ready…"   
  
The king nodded. He took a step closer to them, to wake them.   
  
He stopped, Epona lifting her head, suddenly staring at him, her ears flat against her head.   
  
"Wow, there," the king said with a chuckle.   
  
He leaned forward, not taking Epona as a threat, to wake them…  
  
  
  
Link lifted his head, having woke up from Epona's cry. She reared up and loudly neighed in alarm, alerting Link like she always had out on the land…  
  
He rubbed his eyes, sitting up.   
  
"Epona!" he tiredly called, "It's all right…"   
  
Epona quieted, looking to Link.   
  
He rubbed his face with his hands, "It's alright girl, come here," he gestured.   
  
Epona took a few steps closer to him allowing the king to stand up again.  
  
Zelda too was awakened; she rolled over, tiredly looking up as she still lied down comfortably on his lap.  
  
"Sorry about that," Link said to the king with a soft chuckle to himself, seeing some hay stuck in his hair as he stood up.  
  
The king nodded, whipping the hay off him, "It's alright… I should have given her some respect…"  
  
Link smiled, petting Epona face.   
  
"Good job," he whispered to her, "Good job." -Not that he was happy she spooked the king, but he was pleased she informed him of 'danger,' so to say.  
  
Impa softly laughed at the king, "So much for a tap an the shoulder…"  
  
Zelda sat up, moving over a little so she wouldn't collide with Epona.   
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked her father and Impa, then softly yawning.   
  
"No, not yet," Impa answered, But… It's getting late, so we wanted you two to be up…"  
  
"Oh," Zelda said softly giggling as Epona affectionately put her nose in her face.   
  
"I understand," she added, hugging Epona.  
  
"Talon and his daughter just brought out some more fresh milk and eggs," the king said, "I think it would be best if you two joined us for a meal. I'm sure you could really use one too Link… We all should eat what we can while this place still stands…"   
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: You're Youre Own Worst Enemy  
  
It wasn't very late yet, only around five o'clock, but the sun set fairly early, leaving the land only under the light of the crescent, waning moon…   
  
Link and Zelda sat with their friends, Impa, and the king with all the other townspeople around them…   
  
Link was especially starting to feel uneasy as he looked out the window; it was starting to rain. Small drops could be heard hitting the roof and window; short streaks could be seen falling from the darkened sky, even more so darkened by some gray clouds hanging overhead…   
  
The room was silent; Link could feel the horror, the fright, and misery from all the people around him… He truly just felt miserable right now… He held a fire inside, preparing for what he knew was to come…  
  
  
  
He could take it no longer; it was now six o'clock as he stood up and made his way to the door. Everyone in the room shifted their view to him as he turned the knob and stood looking out the door…   
  
It was surprisingly humid…   
  
He always loved the rain, but hated snow. Lucky it wasn't that cold…   
  
A harsh wind blew in, but he still stood looking out, as if his instincts told him to stay there…   
  
He stared out, almost in a trance as the wind blew a soft mist in his face…   
  
He made a fist and took a breath, trying not to feel all the suffering around him…   
  
He wished they would hurry…  
  
  
  
There was a loud neigh from the stables and it sounded as if things had been kicked around…   
  
Link stared; half of the room stood up in alarm, the sound loud in the quietness…  
  
Epona,… he said to himself. But he couldn't leave from where he stood… She can take plenty care of herself…   
  
  
  
It was then quite again, just dead silent next to the rain…   
  
Link swallowed, letting out a deep, relaxed breath, listening and staring intensely for what was next…  
  
"Link?" Zelda sweetly said standing next to him, worried, "…Has it come yet?…"   
  
Link slightly nodded, still staring, "…It's here…… Go back…"   
  
She lightly touched his back as a good luck to him and quietly went back to her father, Impa, and everyone…  
  
"…Brace yourself,…" Zelda whispered to them.   
  
Christian, Hunziker, Paul, and Renaldo stood tall, ready to run and help if they had too… The other guards, seeing Renaldo and them as they were, got the hint and also prepared…  
  
Link began breathing heavily, feeling a strong presence around him…   
  
He slightly turned his head and eyes, searching and listening for any signs of it…  
  
He finally heard it, softly, evilly chuckling…   
  
"Come on out," it whispered to him, "Trust me, I want you, not them…"   
  
Link now stared coldly, "No, I don't trust you…"  
  
  
  
The townspeople all looked at Link strangely, as they didn't hear his dark side, but only him; they must have started to think he was nuts…  
  
  
  
It sighed sarcastically, "Well, if you don't come out I'll just have to,…I don't know,…make you…"  
  
Link was quite, still trying to find it…  
  
It chuckled again, "Look at you, you're doing it again, for these stupid 'people'… Do you really think they care? Do you really think they're thankful you 'helped'?… Please, they're just using you as they use everyone. All they care about is themselves… Money, greed, lust, power, jealousy, and attention -that's what they do, all they want… Just come out and face me; I'm not like them…"   
  
Link let out a breath and shook his head, "No…"  
  
  
  
The townspeople all looked at each other in question…  
  
  
  
"So, you choose to be the fool again,…" it chuckled, "You truly are what all these 'people' have said you to be… Stupid… Thickheaded… A naive, vagrant, cadger… A thief, a user… Your merit is pathetic; you're worth naught… Look at you, trying to care and fit in,…" it laughed, "You know it doesn't matter what you do; you'll just suffer like they always make you… You're just a shield and mat for them to force and step on. You should stand tall as who you are, not bow down and be stricken by these heels, these cads!… You're just contemptible, despicable; a damned boor! -A real man would be concerned only for the nature of himself; he'd do what's right for himself to be free. Free from the bounds of emotion -free to be peaceful; for tranquility can only be reached without 'their' interference…   
  
It stepped closer, "Look at you! -You're being controlled! -Being forced!… You don't want to be like them, you're a good guy; why should you be selfish? -Why are you letting yourself drown in her pity for you?… Be a man, be what's right; don't let her fool you; you're smarter then that,…aren't you?…"   
  
Link took a step out the door, getting angry, "Don't you dare talk about her…"   
  
It laughed, "Why? What's the difference? -You know she's using you too… 'Oh, I'm so lonely, so sad without you'" it mocked Zelda, "'I need you, I 'love you''… Yeah, right, come on… -You know damned well all she likes you for is what you're name is -the 'hero'… You're just the one who was there, the one who was 'lucky enough' to acquire the title, the life… If it weren't you it would be someone else, it's just that…"  
  
Link was quite, starting to look down, to think about what it said…   
  
He let out a soft breath, "…So, what if you're right?… I'm still the one who acquired the title… I believe in fate, I know it exists; it's pulled me around all my life, forcing me to do these things… Why would they lead me here, right now, to face you?… Maybe it's because what you say is only half truth…"   
  
"Half truth?! You think I'm trying to con you?! Please, come on; why would I do that?…"   
  
"To get me to step out of this door."   
  
It chuckled, "…That doesn't matter to me, I could simply do what I must here, now, if I pleased…"   
  
It came closer, "I must admit,……she is a good catch… Beautiful, high class, adored by the people… I know how it must feel to just have your way with her… To hear her scream for you, hm hm,…" it chuckled, "…She belongs to you… You'd think a smart thing like her would know better……"   
  
It smiled, "But then again, 'fate' gave you her, right?… So now you're not thinking for yourself? -You make yourself believe you're going through this because 'fate' said so? -Because it was, I'd guess, 'meant to be,' right?…"   
  
It was then quite for a moment, letting Link think…  
  
  
  
Link stepped back, letting out a cold, frustrated breath. He knew his dark side was trying to get the best of him but,…like Zelda had told him, 'it's hard to brake old habits'…   
  
Link used to think like this, this is what Zelda helped him forget…   
  
He started to think about it and realize it could be right…   
  
Link was falling…  
  
  
  
"So now just because the one girl you had a thing for gave you a reason to,…well,…use it,…you think you have to bow down to her and do everything she says?… Don't fall for it, don't become dulled by the pleasure… It'll kill you, bring you down… Rip you apart, piece by piece… Eventually when the feelings fade you'll just use her and she'll use you and you'll be left only pleasuring your bodies… You should know you mind is what the key is, not such physical feelings. For the great pleasure is now and the great pain and suffering, the guilt and regret will follow… Don't fall for it, don't get pulled in…"  
  
Link sighed, he knew his dark side was right…   
  
So that's what's to happen, that's the catch; Link's pain was still here, for this pleasure was only temporary… Could it be? -That this feeling he felt, this pleasure was new? -That it would just create more pain, more suffering as a separate?…  
  
He shook his head, still thinking; it couldn't be…   
  
He then thought about the past, when you first met her and so on…   
  
This feeling isn't new! -He protested to himself; it's always been there! Link had thought about her all the time…   
  
  
  
Link made a fist, angrily, and frustrated inside…   
  
"No!" he called out, "It's not true!" he said sounding a little psychotic.   
  
So many things have been through his thoughts, eating away at his soul, his mind all his life; sometimes, especially after all these good feelings he wasn't used to, he was really starting to loss it… His past, his present, and even a little bit of his future flooded his mind. So much hate, repulse, and disgust he had for people yet so much love, kindness, generosity, and empathy; everything was mixing, clouding his own thought of reality and belief…   
  
He didn't want this, he didn't want to be so confused, so frustrated anymore. He just wanted to be free…   
  
  
  
"Step out," it said to Link, "Prove to me you're not weak, that you haven't fallen for their tricks… Show me the pride you live on, the power, the strength you posses. Feel the fire, the enjoyment of the fight… Come on, lets go; show me what you got…"   
  
Link stepped back, looking out the door at what no one, including himself couldn't physically see. He relaxed his hands, letting them hang free; he stared, trying to forget his thoughts…   
  
He took in a deep breath and let it out, trying to clear his mind…  
  
"…Go," he mentally weakened spoke, "Get out of here. I refuse to fight you…"  
  
"Coward!" it yelled at him, letting everyone inside now lowly hear him too, "Fool! You deserve the hell you live in, the hell you are!… Fine," it stepped back, raising it's hands, "Have it your way… Is there anything you wish to say before the end you cause everyone?…"  
  
Link let out another deep breath, looking away, shutting his eyes, trying to free himself of his own thoughts.   
  
He shook his head, "……It doesn't matter what I say… If I were to step out you'd take the advantage, and if I were to step in you'd take the advantage… Just do it, just… Just do what you're going to do so we don't have to worry about it anymore…"  
  
Link's dark side chuckled, coming to the door, making itself partly visible in the night.   
  
"Fine," it said, "Prepare to see the fire from which your heart burns, from which your pain resides, and your hatred exists… Your hell continues,…" and it kicked the door, slamming it shut.  
  
  
  
Then it was quite, even the rain slowly faded away…   
  
All the people looked around, in fear of what was happening…   
  
Link turned around, facing everyone…   
  
They all looked at him, Zelda especially looking to him, worried about him…   
  
He looked at her for awhile, then back to the others again, then to the floor…   
  
"I'm sorry,…" he said soft-spoken, "I just want you all to know…I,…I'm so sorry that because of me you're about to suffer…… Karma… Existence reincarnated to a form something in a new life… I…suffered…"   
  
He looked up at everyone somewhat emotional, "Although you all could probably care less,…I've suffered by people all my life…… Now…it's making me suffer……"   
  
He let out a breath, looking down again. He was practically talking out loud to himself now, not really thinking about the people, but on his thoughts…   
  
He thought about everything…   
  
The people all listened intensely, caringly without him realizing it…   
  
"…Help everyone,…lose some one… Meet someone,…lose another,…" he made a fist, "…Help everyone…… A friend,…gone,…cold… Then…I,…she… I helped,…" his fist relaxed, "I sent my friend away, I trusted her…… She took care of her,…thank the heavens…… My… It all just got worse,…" his voice faded down, "…I…can't… All this… I…"  
  
Zelda walked over to him, her hand on his shoulder.   
  
He looked up at her, then looked away, almost as if it hurt…   
  
"Why?…" he mumbled, taking a saddened breath, "Why dose the weight of the world rest on my shoulders?…"   
  
Zelda turned her head down, hiding her face.   
  
All the people grew more emotional, sympathetic, and still frightened and now somewhat surprised as they watched a tear run down their princess's face, hitting the floor…  
  
  
  
The sound of the rain had completely stopped…   
  
Only the sound of a wind picking up could be heard as everyone still stared at Link and their princess… They were all silent, waiting…  
  
The sounds of the wind suddenly picked up, now starting to violently push against the house…   
  
The townspeople, especially the children, clung on to one another…  
  
The winds got worse, whipping and tearing at the house, starting to pull it apart; small shingles from the roof and wood from the outside flew in the air. The stable too was feeling the effects…  
  
Everyone just listened as they heard Dark Link's voice again, almost dancing with the winds: "I'll do what I did to the rest of the town!" it spoke, its voice somewhat muffled, "But this time I won't hold back!" it laughed.  
  
"No!" little Sandra cried, clinging to her mom, "Please no…"   
  
Some others cried too, "No," "What are we going to do?" knowing what was going to happen because they had went through it already. They were all obviously scared and upset.  
  
Zelda grabbed Link's arm, slightly leaning on him.   
  
"Link," she whispered to him, knowing something had happen before, "Remember, you bear the Triforce of Courage, and no matter what anyone says, even yourself, if you want something with all your soul it'll happen. Don't loose trust in yourself, don't loose hope… I'm with you, no matter what… I believe in you, I trust you; I know you can do it…"  
  
There was then a loud bang as the door swung open due to the winds.   
  
Link immediately turned, putting his arm over, stepping in front of Zelda to protect her. Soon enough there was a crackling sound and a waving light could be seen outside the door.  
  
"What should we do?…" Zelda asked him, also knowing what was coming, "With those winds it's not safe to even run…"  
  
Another loud bang was heard, coming from the stable across the way. There was then another bang, and another…   
  
Malon practically fell to the floor, crying, "The horses! They,…they could die… The cows…"  
  
Link stepped to the door, looking out to the stables, holding up his arm to protect himself from the winds and debris. He immediately noticed that the rear end of the stables had caught fire. It would burn down too…   
  
"Epona!" he yelled out, hoping she'd hear him and somehow know to get out one way or another. "EPONA!!!" he hollered over the winds; that time he had to of heard him, but he hollered again, "EPONA!!"  
  
  
  
As the fire burned more furiously and started to throw up black, heavy smoke, Epona heard her name being called. Being the smart horse she was, she had already figured out by the odd sounds, smells, and so on, that she and the others had to get out; they were in trouble which risked their lives…   
  
As all animals, including ourselves (humans), have a basic survival instinct, so all the animals, the horses, coccos, and cows, all wanted to flee the barn…  
  
Epona was getting agitated and reared up, neighing angrily as the back wall of the barn began to blacken and burn down. It quickly started to bring the heavy flames and smoke into the stables…  
  
'EPONA!' she heard that familiar voice call, urging and angering her more.   
  
She stepped past the other panicked animals and charged the wall, rearing up and leaning on it to see if it would budge…   
  
Nothing really, but it was getting hard to breath…   
  
She turned around, kicking as hard as she could with her much more powerful hind legs.   
  
It began to budge.   
  
She kicked it again, harder. It started to give way, letting more hot air and smoke it.   
  
She then felt a amazingly hot wind, weakening her a bit, but it just pushed her harder; she kicked and kicked the wall until it finally gave way…   
  
  
  
Link smiled, relieved, surprised to see Epona and some of the other animals flood out of the barn. He turned around to see Malon, upset.   
  
She looked at him, her eyes begging him to tell her they were okay.  
  
"Malon,…" Link said soft spoken, "They should mostly be alright…"   
  
She slightly smiled, happy to hear the news but was still upset…   
  
"We can't just stay in here!" Christian called out, shaken by the happenings, "Why don't we run or something?!"   
  
By now the winds had pushed the fire around, not only having burnt the stables completely down, but also carrying the fire out into the field. The flames now started eating their way threw the house. People were screaming, some cried and coughed.  
  
"Come on!!" Christian yelled, staying away from the hot winds and smoke just like everyone else, "Let's get out of here!"   
  
Do to Christian's plea, now everyone was startled, heading for the door.   
  
As the first person reached the door and forced herself out, the wind suddenly died down; the warmth of the fire burned still. She continued on, running away in fright and the others followed.  
  
Something inside him told him to stay in the house, but Link was forced to leave as Zelda, the king, and the others left too. He didn't like this, not at all.   
  
The wind was to calm, too peaceful…   
  
Now he and the others stand some yards away, standing in-between the broken market and the withering ranch, noticing that the animals had mostly fled in the other direction, towards the woods.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
They stood in a bunch as the ranch was no more. The intense flames still rose high as the wood and grass burned… Everyone was silent, frozen, not even knowing what to say during these dreadful times… Only one mumbled, "Why?"…  
  
  
  
Link suddenly unsheathed his sword, feeling a strong presence around him. Everyone now turned to him surprised, worried.  
  
"All right," Link mumbled, "Do it, go ahead… Try me…"   
  
Answering his request, the wind heavily blew again. It carried the flames towards them, first making a wall in front of the small bridge toward where the village once stood whole, then swinging around them, half encircling them.   
  
Some of them screamed, the children holding on the their mothers.   
  
  
  
Link stepped forward, "Now you're showing me you're weak! If you want to fight me you wouldn't make me worry about these people!"   
  
An evil chuckle was heard, loud and clear; he must have been very close by.   
  
"You say I'm weak?! If you thought you could take me you wouldn't force this upon everyone else!… Let them go,…it's just me and you…"  
  
"Very funny,…" Link's Dark side spoke.   
  
Out of the blue one of the soldiers fell to his knees, gasping and holding his side. Everyone then noticed a shadow fly past the flames, disappearing again in the night.   
  
"Maybe I'm not afraid," it said, "Perhaps I want the one's who hurt me to suffer…"   
  
Link let out and angry breath…   
  
The fallen man was then pulled in the opposite direction of the flame wall, rolling a few times as he go.   
  
The women shrieked; half of everyone had to look away as his blood left a small trail as he go…  
  
  
  
Link was filled with anger, but honestly didn't know what to do. For if he left the people it risked more of them being hurt, but if he stayed it still would be dangerous for them…  
  
Another deep chuckle was heard as the wind stopped and the flames were burning, heating everyone to the point of warmth in the cold.  
  
  
  
"Do you fear?…" it asked, talking to Link, still concealed in the darks vale.   
  
Link shut his eyes, trying to feel where it was, but had no luck at all.   
  
"…Could…she be next?… Why shouldn't I hurt them…"   
  
Link made a fist, letting out another angry breath.   
  
"…What else dose my sick mind think?…"   
  
Link took a step forward, "I don't fear anything…"   
  
"You don't fear anything?…" it sarcastically replied, "Oh, I beg to differ… I could send you home, orphan…"   
  
"Say what you want," Link said calmly, "You don't faze me…"   
  
"But what I said is true, is it not?"   
  
…Link said nothing…   
  
"…Yeah, it's a pity… Always wished, begged for your death… For I can help you reach paradise so you can suffer no more…"   
  
Link kept his thoughts to himself…   
  
"…With every great pleasure comes great pain,…the definition of your life…"   
  
"Shut up," Link finally mumbled, "Take a stand, fight me and have what you want then."   
  
"What I want?" it sarcastically asked, "And what is it that I want?"   
  
"You want nothing more but your hell to end, nothing but to fight for a pain that brings your paradise."   
  
"…You think you have a chance,…amazing…"   
  
Link kept one thing in mind as he boldly spoke; "Everyone is different, not horrible; suffering is a gift, it's when it ends you're rewarded…"   
  
"Rewarded?! You call that a reward? -Being held down forever! -Being told what to do!"   
  
"…There are consequences for everything, but when you care…even the chores are joyful… Everyone appreciates being helped…… Just end it; come on, that pain is healed," he readied his sword, "…Let's see who really is superior, as love runs the world and hate is baggage; the pain shant be as the noble see."   
  
"You should surrender," it warned, "As pain fuels hate, and this is a powerful ally… You don't deserve to live you weakling! People like you deserve to fall to your knees and beg for forgiveness!" it hollered, suddenly furious, "Fool, the weak just fall from emotion, they become a slave! How could you let them take such advantage of you?! -You damned fool!… You'll just pull more weight on yourself; you deserve to be crushed, you deserve more hell in your sorry excuse for a life!… You're as useful and pleasing as dirt…"   
  
Link sadly half smiled, "Yeah, maybe that's so but,…I could never be selfish, as that is the root of evil. Even if I did risk myself to help,…although, then again, since I'm nothing but dirt, it never mattered if anything happened to me; at least I did something to make someone else happy; since my life is worthless it doesn't matter if they step on me and use me, at least they're happy…"   
  
"-Your kindness is stupid, pathetic," it interrupted, "Why bother even living if it's a life not even of your own. You're just being used…"   
  
Link softly chuckled to himself, "Well, you know what, at least my life has done something."   
  
"-Perhaps, but you don't even have control; not only do you get dragged around by your so called 'fate,' but your own soul! You should have pride for yourself; not weep out your sorrows."   
  
"I should hide it? Hide what my pathetic 'life' is?"   
  
It chuckled, "Not hide, live it! -Live your life; do what's fun, take a drink, take that pinhead to the back room!"   
  
"I would never do anything so stupid."   
  
"-Drop it! If she got herself there it's her damned fault! -She deserves it!"   
  
"…I have self control; it's where my pride comes from. I've always stood up believing to do what's right…"   
  
"And that's your downfall… Why the hell should you suffer for everyone else's doings; you've been tossed around your whole life, you deserve some revenge!… Look at you, standing 'high on your feet' for them, your 'friends'… They're going to tare you up, rip you apart; you'll suffer by them standing up for 'what's right'!"   
  
Link smirked, "…Let it come, let them kill me inside. I have my pride; I won't be pushed down to your level any longer. I'll die on me feet before I live on my knees…"   
  
His Dark side was then quite, taking a step back, finally giving in…   
  
"Fine, let them go," he said, "It'll be just me and you; we'll see if your 'pride' dose you right… GO!" it shouted at the people.  
  
Slow at first, with extreme caution, they hurried away from the flames.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Zelda froze; her father and everyone turned as she let out a soft moan of plea. She could feel herself being held around the throat and waist, knowing it now grabbed her.  
  
"GO!" it yelled at the people again, "Get lost!"   
  
Not wanting their princess to be hurt, and not knowing what to do, they slowly continued.  
  
  
  
Another gust of wind heaved over, pushing another flame wall now separating them from the crowd of people. It grew really warm as the flames continued to rise higher and smoke clouded up.   
  
Now only Link, his dark side, and Zelda remain in the reign of fire…  
  
  
  
Link's dark side unsheathed a sword of his own, holding it up to Zelda's throat; the flames burned, exposing his black silhouette against Zelda's in the light.   
  
It looked down into her eyes with an devilish grin.   
  
She stared back up into his grizzled, black eyes; it actually didn't frighten her…   
  
"I'll do it," it threatened Link, "Your fear come to life."   
  
Link somewhat smirked to himself.   
  
"Love gone, lonely you'll be,…" it spoke somewhat looking Zelda over.   
  
"Yeah," Link answered, "I've been nothing but lonely all my life; I set everything on her letting it go, but what's the worst that could happen?… I'll be alone again?…" it hurt him to even say…   
  
It chuckled, "And this you fear with your own life -no, all your heart, your soul… Would you take that chance? Would you risk you own heart, you soul, everything in you?…"   
  
Link shook his head, confidently readying his sword to fight; "I don't have to worry about that…"   
  
It chuckled again, "What makes you so sure? -So confident?…"   
  
Link smiled, "Because I know you won't hurt her."   
  
It again chuckled looking her over again, now using his other hand, running it up her side, feeling her shape; "Hmm, why wouldn't I want to hear he scream? -Hear her cry?…"   
  
He suddenly jerked her back against him, his breath on her face, "Why wouldn't I enjoy seeing her cringe in pain, twist in suffering?…"   
  
Link relaxed, "Because……you can't hurt her…"   
  
It looked up at Link, "'Can't?' I 'can't?'…" it chuckled, "What makes you think that?…"   
  
Link again smiled, "Because…she's the one thing in my horrible life that never hurt me, the only one I could always trust… Even on the harshest day, the most painful night, I could never do anything to bring harm to her, ever… As mad and heartless as I could be, as hateful and remorseless; I could never stand to see even a sad look in her eyes let alone a tear… No matter what, no matter when or where; never could I hurt her…"  
  
Link's dark side let out a angry breath as it again look down into Zelda's eyes…   
  
"Fine," it said, pushing her away from him, making her fall into the grass, "So I can't…"   
  
It directed it's sword to Link, "But I sure could you; I've always despised you…"   
  
Link singly nodded with pride, "I've always despised you too, but I'll never let you consume me…"   
  
They stared each other down for a moment…   
  
They stood ready, playing a game of chicken to see who would strike first…  
  
  
  
It was Dark Link which finally jumped forward, sword outstretched.   
  
Link blocked him with his sword, swiping him away.   
  
Dark Link then tried a sideswipe; Link jumped aside and half turned, using his shield to block that; he then side swiped him, but it saw it coming and jumped back out of the way.   
  
Link came forward with a stab; Dark Link side jumped, swiping at Link's legs; Link blocked him with his sword, knowing what was next.   
  
Link turned getting in a quick spin as he held his sword in hand, aiming for it's back; it ducked stabbed at Link, who jumped back so fast he almost fell.   
  
But he quickly reset himself and with sword in both hands downward swiped at him; Dark Link held his sword with both hands over his head, blocking Link; they locked up in a test of strength, seeing who could get the other down.   
  
They both then went to kick each other to brake the hold with no luck; they simply kicked legs.   
  
They then both came closer, pushing harder.   
  
They then went to knee each other; Dark Link was faster; it then elbowed Link in the face, forcing him backward.   
  
It came at him with a forceful swipe; Link dodged and swiped at him; as his blade penetrated it's 'skin' part of it bled in the air, like ink spilt into vapor.   
  
They both turned, facing each other again, staring each other down…   
  
  
  
"…You'll have to do better then that,…" Dark Link mumbled.   
  
Link held his sword up, forcefully coming at it swiping down, then sideways, then stabbing; it jumped back, jumped to the side, and jumped back again, dodging the attack.   
  
It swiped back; Link caught him. They both stepped back, coming forward to catch each other again, and again, and again, as they attacked like a mirror image; they both seemed to know what the other was planning…  
  
  
  
Link side swiped at Dark Link's legs looking to trip him up; Dark Link caught him with his sword, quickly nailing him in the face with his fist.   
  
Link didn't faze; he jumped, faking a sword attack, but turned elbowing and nailing Dark Link in the side, then the chin, making him hurry aside.   
  
Dark Link then up-swiped, and sideswiped; Link caught him on the sideswipe, quickly forwarding his sword at it for a stab; but it brought it's sword up and leaned back causing no effect…  
  
As they fight continued on Zelda sat looking for a way out, but to no avail. She was forced to stay away from them as much as she could until a victory was made.  
  
As they fought, the king, Impa, Christian, Hunziker, and Renaldo came back closer to the flames, watching the battle.   
  
"Zelda!" the king yelled worried; "Zelda!" Impa also said  
  
"What about Link?!" the king asked, "He's with that 'thing' isn't he?…"   
  
Impa nodded, knowing it would be most likely a long battle.   
  
"They mimic every move, and thought," Zelda told them through the flames as the rest of the crowd hurried over, "Most likely they'll have to tire each other out then pick on their weaknesses…"   
  
Impa singly nodded understandingly, "…There's nothing we can do but wait now,…hope for the best… Let's hope luck is on our side too…"  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: To Triumph To Fail  
  
They all stepped away from the flames as they heard the battle commencing. Swords clinging, clanging; the two making sounds…   
  
The longer it went on the slower it seemed to get; they were getting weaker as the second hour reached…  
  
Finally everyone noticed something strange… The flames started to die down…   
  
They couldn't resist stepping slightly closer to see what was going on, but they could still see only next to nothing in the smoke and crackle of the fire…  
  
Dark Link and Link continued attacking one another, both tired by now, and some what off guard…   
  
Dark Link swiped erratically, trying to confuse Link; Link easily dodged that; he knew Dark Link was losing control of his temper, it was getting angry -the main thing that makes you lose concentration and judgment. All Link had to do now was keep his cool…  
  
  
  
Dark Link ran at him, swiping, slashing, stabbing, then slashing and swiping again; Link took a chance, he ran at Dark Link coming at him, sliding on the ground past him, sword out.   
  
He tripped it up; Link bolted up, grabbing it, pulling it backward to lose it's balance; just as quickly Link jumped next to it and sideswiped it, stabbing it, and with both hands on sword finally delivered a clear, powerful strike…  
  
It stood up, injured and frustrated; it threw it's weight towards Link with a hard strike. Link jumped out of the way as Dark Link had made himself fall to the ground with the miss.   
  
Link quickly jumped back over as it stood up again, striking it; it rolled out of the way, but Link kept on it, stabbing it again as it lay on the ground…  
  
  
  
Suddenly only the sound of the heat was heard, they were quite…   
  
They listened…   
  
Then a soft moan and a yell was heard…   
  
Then a soft thumb…   
  
The flames were now normal, calm, able to be stepped over…  
  
  
  
Zelda ran, seeing Link on one knee on the ground, his sword tip down in the grass as he used it to support himself…   
  
"Link," she softly called out…   
  
His head slightly raised again, but fell back down as he hung it, resting…   
  
Everyone else was wary, but Zelda went to Link, after all even if it wasn't dead it wouldn't hurt her.   
  
She lightly put her hand on Link's shoulder, "Link, are you alright?…"   
  
She could hear him breathing heavily, as if in pain and exhausted…   
  
"Link?" she asked concerned, "Please tell me you're alright…"   
  
Link half smiled, his eyes half closed.   
  
"Yeah,…" he turned his head to see her, "It's alright…"   
  
He leaned on his sword holding his side, standing up, "It's gone now…"   
  
Zelda gasped, putting her hands to her mouth, starting to tear up.   
  
Link faced her, putting his sword away.   
  
"It's alright," he consoled her, blood staining his fingers as he held his side, "I'll be fine, he just got a good hit on me; don't worry…"   
  
She sadly smiled with worry at him, coming a step closer, "Are you sure?…"   
  
Link tiredly smiled with a nod, "It's alright…"   
  
"But you're hurt," she went on.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the flames began to burn bright again, diverting everyone's attention to it.   
  
Two faint girlish snickers echoed through the air as two shadows were seen riding pass on the fire; two figures on broomsticks rode by overhead.  
  
"The witches!" Zelda said, "So they're the ones working that fire! Link!" she looked to him with some fear in her eye, "I…"   
  
"He he he!" the evil witches chortled overhead. Then one of them stopped, then the other slowed and stopped. They just continued laughing, waved something around while saying a soft incantation, and took off again as the wind picked up and the flames again began to rise.  
  
  
  
Link took Zelda's hand, running with her out of the circle so they wouldn't get caught in it again.  
  
"Very good!" one of the witches spoke up in pride, "Very well indeed, don't you think Koume?"   
  
The other witch snickered, "Yes, Kotake, yes! Now to finish it!"   
  
They both chortled, flying around in a few circles, then out of sight in the darkness.  
  
  
  
Some of the townspeople again screamed as the flames suddenly burned heavily, giving off a heavy black smoke and powerful heat. The wind then picked up, carrying the flames across the grass and some debris on the earth.   
  
The people took off in all directions, yelling and screaming as the fire parted them; they ran in fear, running from the flames to wherever they could to get away.  
  
  
  
People were now all over the place, and unfortunately some of them got caught.   
  
"HELP!" the entrapped ones yelled with a cough, "HELP!"  
  
  
  
Link stopped, turning back to find the ones yelling.   
  
He jumped and rolled a few times over the flames towards the voices.   
  
It took a few times, but he and Hunziker, who followed, helped bring all the people they could find back over the small bridge towards Kakariko Village; since the stream was there it helped stop some of the flames, but it was still dangerous.   
  
They sat around the small tree where the small earth mound blocked them; that was the safest place they could be.   
  
  
  
Link and Hunziker returned, Hunziker carrying someone.   
  
Their faces were black and they kneeled down coughing out what they had breathed it.  
  
The children were crying, and a few women were too.   
  
One heavier lady cried, pointing out into the flames.   
  
"My little Richard!" she cried, "My little Richard! Someone save my little Richard!"   
  
Link would never forget who her 'little Richard' was after what had happened years ago; he knew how much she loved her little dog…   
  
Link ran out into the heaving flames; Hunziker stayed seeing the dog on the ground thinking it was worthless to save it.   
  
But Link knew better; he rushed out, kneeling down next to it, picking it's body off the ground.   
  
"It's alright," Link whispered to reassure it with a soft cough, and he ran back, the flames starting to catch onto his cloths.   
  
He quickly put the dog on it's feet as his owner ran to him, picking him up and hugging him.   
  
Link then jumped into the stream with a sigh of relief, the fire and smoke still huddling over, above him.   
  
The flames had burnt a decent hole through his tunic, so the water cooled his synched skin again…  
  
He then got up and out, tiredly and full of hurt, standing in front of the crowd…   
  
"So, did you think we would let some kid defeat us?!" one of the witches snickered overhead, "Did you think the last time we met would be our last draw?!"   
  
Link looked up, seeing the two evil witches circle overhead.  
  
They chortled, extra pleased.   
  
"Prepare to meet again, boy!" one of them threatened.   
  
They stopped, the other one flying over the flames.   
  
She set ice forward, frosting and continuing the winds. Soon the flames died down and the burnt greenery was seen for miles…  
  
The other witch, the flame witch, flew over to her sister, the ice witch.   
  
"Our plan is working well," she said to her, "With this foolish kid weakened as he is, our plan may come to be this time."   
  
"Yes!" the other encouraged, "We shall weaken him more so the evil king shall defeat him!"   
  
They then circled around, preparing to fight…  
  
Zelda came next to Link, her hand on his back.   
  
"What are they doing?" she mumbled, never actually seeing this before.   
  
Link stared forward, readying himself for battle yet again.   
  
"Twinrova,…" he said, stepping forward.   
  
Zelda became worried, the people were already worried, coming closer to each other again.   
  
"Everyone stay here," Link told them.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Link made his way out into the barren wasteland of a field, looking up as they merged…  
  
Twinrova hung in the air above him.   
  
"I won't be so easy this time," she laughed waving her wands, "I'll make you pay for getting in my way!"  
  
Link held out his shield, the special, old shield he had been given by the king. It somewhat reminded him of the mirror shield he once had in his possession to defeat her…  
  
  
  
She swung around Link, waving both wands sending out a stream of ice and lava.   
  
Link jumped in-between the blasts, jumping back to avoid the streams as they hit the ground.   
  
Twinrova laughed, swinging around, quickly sending out two more streams of ice and lava.   
  
She was too quick and Link had no room; he was hit with the ice beam and briefly frozen.   
  
Twinrova was in hysterics, shooting off another ice beam to harden him up.   
  
Link forced himself out enough before the beam hit him; he held his shield up in time to catch the ice beam.   
  
He then freed his feet, kicking them out.  
  
  
  
Twinrova swung around again, throwing out two more streams at him.   
  
Link again caught the ice beam, running closer to her.   
  
But she swung around again, shooting off two more beams.   
  
Link caught a third ice beam which he shot back at her.   
  
She frustratedly screamed as the fire side of her simmered down.   
  
She exploded with rage, shooting off a heavy stream of lava, which Link caught.   
  
  
  
"No!" she yelled at him, "This can't be!"   
  
She then shot off a heavy ice beam, carpeting most of the ground around Link with ice.   
  
"No!" she frustratedly yelled again, "I won't let you defeat me so easily!"   
  
Another heavy lava beam was shoot off, which Link ran to and caught.   
  
He ran at her, shooting it off.   
  
"No!!" she hollered falling to the ground holding head.   
  
Link sprinted over, sword ready. He jumped at her with a downward thrust, sideward thrust, and forceful cuts.   
  
"No!!" she yelled, pulling away from him, "I, I…"  
  
She then split back to two.   
  
The two witches fled to the sky, injured and defeated in this battle.   
  
"You may have gotten much stronger!" one of them yelled, "But not strong enough!"   
  
"You'll pay for this!" the other yelled, "We'll get you yet! -Just wait!"   
  
They quickly swung something, circling it above them in the air, chanting something. A sparkle-like twist fell from what the swung in the air, falling to the ground.   
  
They then fled away, disappearing into the night…  
  
  
  
Everyone flooded out into the field, following Zelda as she run to Link's side.   
  
Link stood holding his hands to his mouth, breathing into them to warm himself up. It was already cold outside and that ice-beam he got caught in chilled him to his bones.   
  
He began to shake, his bodies reflexes to him up kicking in.   
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Zelda concernedly asked seeing he was obviously cold.   
  
He rubbed his own arm, trying to warm himself, "Yeah,…just…cold…" He shook his head and body, folding his arms, trying to shake off the chill…  
  
  
  
"It's not over," he said. Everyone stared to him, suddenly looking to him with respect and comfort as he helped everyone, obviously showing he knew what he was doing.   
  
"What do you mean?" Christian asked coming closer, "What else is there?!"  
  
Link took in a couple breaths, saying nothing…  
  
"Link?" Impa stepped forward coming closer to him, "It's not what I think it is, is it?"   
  
He looked at her, saying nothing…   
  
She unhappily smiled, stepping closer to him. She took his head, hugging him and rubbing him arms to warm him.   
  
Zelda then too stepped closer, trying to warm him up.   
  
Link exhaustedly smiled, appreciative…  
  
Everyone stood, just waiting for the next to come.  
  
"But, how?" Impa asked, "How? After all, Zelda is safe here with us, so how could they?…"   
  
Link shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know, but…he'll show, I can feel it…"  
  
  
  
Hunziker, Renaldo, and the king stood out of hearing distance from Link in the crowd…   
  
"…Look at him," Hunziker said, "I've never seen someone give so much, I don't think he has enough strength to fight for too much longer…"   
  
Link's face again was covered with some of his own blood, bruises, and dirt; his tunic was ripped, burned, wet, and bloodied; and his facial/body expressions and breathing showed his weakness, tiredness, and painfulness; he was in dire need for a rest; the witches' plan had been set in motion…   
  
"It's been days!" Hunziker added, "We've been at it for days and he's been giving it all since the beginning…"   
  
"The guys got heart," Renaldo said, "Now I guess we'll have to give more also."   
  
"But what could this thing be that's coming, that's so bad?…"   
  
"I'm not sure," Renaldo said, "But I have heard stories of an evil king; perhaps…"   
  
Zelda's father looked down saddened, He knew now that this 'story' was true; he knew what was coming and it wasn't looking good…"  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: His Nemesis Rules  
  
One of the townspeople screamed, pointing in the distance. Everyone looked to see that a group of large Stalchilds headed right towards them.   
  
Link ran at them, swiping them down easily.   
  
Renaldo, Hunziker, Christian, and the other soldiers stepped forward helping to rid of them. Everyone else stayed behind, going to safety…  
  
The Stalchilds continued pulling themselves out of the ground; the warriors continued taking them down.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" "AAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Everyone turned to see all the ReDead flood out of the ruined market toward them.   
  
Link instantly ran over, taking them out as the people ran, some freezing due to the screams.  
  
"Oh God!" someone yelled, "Ohhh!"   
  
Link turned, seeing a ReDead had jumped on a young man.   
  
He ran over getting it off him, killing it.   
  
"Oh, Thank you!" he yelled, Link helping him up.   
  
"No problem," Link exhaustedly let out, "Just get out of here."   
  
The young man nodded, running to safety with his family…  
  
As the ReDeads all fell and the soldiers took out the rest of the Stalchilds, they heard a cold, evil laugh below through the land. All the townspeople and soldiers stood frozen in their tracks; it was such a presence that they hadn't felt before.  
  
Link stepped forward preparing for the worst…  
  
  
  
Suddenly there was a purple glow as if coming from the sky.   
  
The witches were then seen circling it, chortling madly.   
  
The deep purple turned to a deep blue, then black as a dark shadow was seen through the smolder.   
  
Link coldly looked to it grasping his sword…  
  
The witches circled around, now widening their flight. They again swirled something above there heads, sending a blue, sparkly power down to the ground.   
  
They continued devilishly snickering as they again fled, disappearing into the night as the figure stood in the distance alone…   
  
The dark figure slowly made it's way towards the crowd, Link stepping up…  
  
"Hm hm hm hm hmm," it evilly chuckled, echoing through the land, "Hm hm hmm hm ha ha ha ha ha ha!" it again laughed, coming ever so closer.  
  
  
  
It then stood tall in front of Link, who stood tall, looking up at him…  
  
"…So we met again?" he said, looking coldly down at him, "…I've looked ever so forward to this day, back in Hyrule…"   
  
Link's eyes grew grizzled with hate and bad memories…   
  
"I swore to get revenge on you and your descendants, but still,…a victory without the one who sent me away being punished wouldn't be as enjoyful,…hm hm… …Your 'little friend'…just so you know…she'll never share another victory with you, as I was sure she was taken care of years ago… hm hm hm hm hmm."  
  
Link's mouth fell open as he realized who he was talking about.   
  
He stared at him coldly again, swearing to get revenge for his little friend that shared this evil king's defeat with Link the first time; she would like to see him defeated again…  
  
Gannondarf then slowly lifted his hand up showing his triforce piece with an evil grin.   
  
"I'll always bear this crest, now I'll take the other pieces which rightfully belong to me."   
  
He chuckled, "I've realized… She will stay, I don't have to entrap her… You foolish motley…"   
  
He then lifted of the ground, floating; he turned his hand showing a small magickal black sphere in him palm, "This time I won't go so easily…"  
  
Link backed up preparing for war; Ganondorf backed up preparing for war…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ganondorf raised the small black magickal ball over his head, forming a huge, powerful sphere sending out greenish sparks and streams in the air.   
  
He held it, looking around at all the people screaming and hiding; he found who he was looking for.   
  
"Hmm," he said turning to her; "WhoA!" he hurled it at her.  
  
Zelda was frozen; she wanted to use Nyrule's Love, which Link gave her, but wouldn't have time.   
  
Link suspected; he sprinted towards Zelda as the sphere hurdled over.   
  
Link ran with all he had; he jumped swiping it with his sword away from the crowd, falling to the ground.   
  
The ball blasted into the ground a few yards away, causing the earth to tremble with the hit.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf laughed, "Your empathy is pathetic."   
  
He then formed another magickal sphere, facing a big group of townspeople.   
  
"WhoA!"   
  
  
  
Link sprinted over; making it just in time, he hit it from behind, slamming it down into the ground causing the earth to tremble.   
  
Link flew up into the air, being tossed by the impact, and slammed onto his back on the ground.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf laughed enjoying every second of it.   
  
He again formed another magick sphere, holding it above one of his hands.   
  
"I've planned for this after our last battle," he told Link, "This has become to much for you!"   
  
He then formed another magick sphere, holding it over his other hand.   
  
Ganondorf grinned, laughing.   
  
"Huu!" he tossed them both in two directions, allowing the first one to go a few seconds in front.  
  
  
  
Link sprinted after the first one, jumping at it and sending it in the opposite direction.   
  
He then ran after the other one headed for more people.   
  
If he didn't make it it would hit someone; he jumped at it, slashing it up westward making it fly off into the sky.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf laughed as he slashed the first sphere back at the crowd.   
  
Link turned, sprinting to the ball.   
  
He jumped and hit it and fell again, rolling on the ground due to the speed.   
  
  
  
"Huu!" Ganondorf hit it again, sending it speeding back at Link at such a rate that Link couldn't even get up in time.   
  
It hit him; Link yelled as it consumed him; he felt like he had been electrocuted, and drained.   
  
He fell back to the ground…  
  
  
  
Ganondorf laughed as Link pulled himself up again.   
  
"How about this!" he said holding his hands over his head.   
  
Now a greenish magickal sphere grew larger over his two palms throwing off black sparks and streams in the air. It grew to twice the size of the other ball, it was huge and full of power.  
  
He grinned, shooting it towards Link.   
  
  
  
Link took a solid step forward ready to receive it.   
  
He swung his sword with such a force he hurt his own arms as he sent it back.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf still grinned, sending it hurdling back at him.  
  
Link swung again, it sending streams of pain up his shoulders and down his upper back as he hit it.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf simply swung at it again, sending it back to Link at high velocity.  
  
Link ran, slashing his sword at it, hitting it.   
  
He yelled as it left him, it having felt like his shoulders had dislocated.  
  
Ganondorf swung at it again with ease compared to Link; it just got faster as they hit it back and forth to one another.  
  
  
  
Link again tried to swing at it with all he had but he couldn't hold it.   
  
It slammed Link into the ground with such a force that he flipped backwards, hit the ground again flying up, bouncing of the ground, and he flew back, then slid the rest of the back into the wall; luckily all the people ran out of the way.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf laughed, "Just because I'm left in a void practically all alone doesn't mean it was doing you any good!…"  
  
Link rolled away from the debris, pushing himself up. Blood just poured from his nose and spit, haven bitten his own tongue.   
  
He favored his right shoulder and neck, limping away from the wall.   
  
He straightened his leg and stood up, his knee just killing him.   
  
He let out a painful moan, as he courageously made his way back over.   
  
  
  
Ganondorf again just laughed, happy by the scene.   
  
"So, you don't give up?" He grinned, "How about another?"  
  
Link regretfully held his sword tight, determined to get him back for that…  
  
  
  
Ganondorf tossed another, but smaller, green magick sphere at him.   
  
Link ran at it, hitting it furiously.   
  
Ganondorf hit it, returning it to Link with a lot of speed and force.   
  
Link tried with all he could but the pain was too much; his sword was forced backward as the green ball slammed into him.   
  
His head flew back with the sword, which he still held onto, and he flipped back again, slamming into the ground; his face first he bounced a few times on the ground making good air time, then slid back somewhat.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf laughed as Link still lie there, his face in the grass.   
  
He then let himself come back onto the ground, pleased.   
  
"That's enough," he told Link, planning to rest himself somewhat to maximum strength again, "Let them take care of you now."   
  
He stepped back, walking somewhat away with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
Link looked up, slowly standing himself up again, using his sword to aid.   
  
It was dead quite and all anyone could hear beside themselves worrily breathing with their hearts bounding was Link's heavy depleted breaths.   
  
Sweat moistened his palms and back as he slightly swayed, waiting for what was to come…  
  
'OOWWHA' 'OOWWHA' … 'OOWWHA' 'OOWWHA' 'OOWWHA' was heard as literally about a hundred skeletal knights pulled themselves from the ground, as if planted like seeds.   
  
Link forced himself to stand upright to fight as the armed warriors came towards him.  
  
  
  
Renaldo, Hunziker, Christian, and the other men ran up to him.   
  
"Link," Hunziker said, "You going to be alright? What are these things?"   
  
Link looked at him droopy eyed, "…Stalfos… They're only killed with metal, with swords…"   
  
Renaldo pointed everyone to them, "Let's go men! Use your swords! Let's kill 'um!"   
  
"Yeah!" they chanted back, running in their way.   
  
They swiped them, attacked them, and defended themselves from the Stalfos, taking them down, but there were so many…   
  
Impa grabbed Zelda, "No, Zelda, don't…"   
  
Zelda looked so worried and saddened at Impa.   
  
"You'll just make it worse."   
  
Zelda understandingly nodded, staying there instead of going to Link…  
  
Link stayed behind for a while, resting himself. He watched as everyone fought, he also heard as few yells, screams, and of course metal on metal, and bones falling. He resisted hanging his head and closing his eyes, he had to know what was going on…   
  
A small few of Hyrule's military fell and retreated, injured, while everyone else was taking out the Stalfos one after the other.   
  
Not that defeating a Stalfos was easy, in fact it took a lot of energy and skill but enough so these trained soldiers could take them. The drawback was that they just kept on coming; when one was defeated another came out to takes it's place…   
  
Everyone would weaken from tire if this kept up…  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Worthy To Die For  
  
Another evil laugh bellowed through the night air as Ganondorf watched everyone's movements lessen. The sword clanging sounded almost like thunder under the heavy gray clouds and now pitch back sky under the glow of the moon…   
  
Footsteps, jumps, and falls were also heard as everyone trampled on the crisp, burnt grass; it began to feel as if life and victory was sand in-between one's palm: slipping away grand by grand…  
  
  
  
Link was getting angry, but still weak; he didn't want to just stand there anymore watching everyone begin to tire and weaken; he could see they were starting to slow down. He had to do something, he couldn't stand this anymore…  
  
He fell around in his 'pocket' to see if he still had something;………he did… He might have to use it, but not yet, he still had some energy left…  
  
"Forgive me," he mumbled under his breath as he stood up straight, battle ready.   
  
He walked over to the others, looking for a good one to pick off first…  
  
  
  
Finding an opening, he ran over and started attacking the Stalfos with the others. Since Link knew what to do and how to do it, it really wasn't too difficult, but at the same time it had never been so much harder…   
  
Every swing made him want to just lie down and give up more, but he knew he couldn't; he had to fight…  
  
  
  
Ganondorf laughed again, watching Link slow.   
  
He walked his way into the battle, pushing the Stalfos and the men aside simply by raising his hand with a magickal attack.  
  
The men yelled as they flew aside like they were nothing and the skeletal warriors simply blew apart; their bones, shields, and swords raining down as if they had been bombed and exploded.   
  
Link backed away from everyone a little seeing Ganondorf walking right towards him, his eyes staring straight at him.   
  
Link let out a tired breath…   
  
"…GO!" he yelled fading, "…GET OUT OF HERE, EVERYONE!……"  
  
All the men stopped, all the Stalfos stopped, watching as Ganondorf also stopped a few feet away from Link, staring him down with pleasure…  
  
"Are you nuts!" Christian yelled to Link.   
  
Link quickly looked at him, looking half asleep or something, "Go… Everyone GO! Just get out of here! Go! Back off!"   
  
"But, Link!"  
  
"Listen to the man!" Renaldo stepped forward, "He knows what he's doing! -Listen to him; let's go, RETREAT!"  
  
Christian and Hunziker ran to Renaldo's side as they backed away.   
  
"We can't do this!" Hunziker urged.   
  
"-Yeah, we can't let him do that!" Christian added.   
  
Renaldo shook his head, "I'm with you guys but…this is something I've never dealt with before, a power greater then we've ever faced, even ever known…"   
  
He was sweating heavily with some cuts and dirt like all the other soldiers as they all came around him from battle.   
  
"…This is definently something I never even thought…" He whipped his forehead, "The Legends are true… Just look at the town, look at all the destruction and evil at work here… The king was right…"  
  
"What do you mean the king was right?" Hunziker asked him.   
  
Renaldo looked at him seriously, "…What they say happened, what the legends speak of -they're all true, every one of them…"   
  
"What Legends?" Christian asked.   
  
"The legends of a hero who controls time, a hero who can defeat the evils and save the land…"   
  
"You mean what they say happened in Labrynna and Holodrum?"   
  
Renaldo nodded, "Yes, but much more…"   
  
He took a breath, "You guys are new around Hyrule, so you probably don't know to much about the legends that have been passed by word around the land… Much of it has to say about a boy who came around mysteriously to banish an evil so great with such power that only the purest of souls and kindest of hearts could defeat it. They say that the evil power could only be ended when pure love, joy, and the courage to face it tore it apart, overwhelmed it…"   
  
"Okay, but what dose that have to do with this?" Hunziker interrupted.   
  
Renaldo took a step to the side, looking past everyone at Link starring up across at Ganondorf staring right back…   
  
"Could it be?…" he mumbled to himself.   
  
"Could what be? -Spit it out!" Hunziker said.   
  
"…It has to be,…" Renaldo mumbled, "Those two 'men' have more power then they let on, they have to… But…"  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the land, Zelda took a few steps closer, Impa following her, staying close behind…   
  
"It's going to happen," Zelda told her.   
  
She put her hand to her chest, worried, "I can feel how much stronger he has gotten, Impa. Link might not…"   
  
Impa put up her hand, "Don't even think it. I have seen that boy do things I never thought anyone, let along a boy could do… And now look at what he's become. He looks again like the hero he once was, the hero he's destined to be… I truly believe he's destined to stand here right now like he is, but I don't think evil is destined to defeat…"   
  
"Love runs the world," Zelda now spoke, "The evils are just the downside, the unfortunate happenings that occur along the way."   
  
"-Yes, and if anyone lives on that, life itself would have no purpose, for it wouldn't continue,…" Impa added.   
  
Zelda sadly smiled, cheering up; "Love, the good feelings are what bring things and keep things going… He never gave up, never gave into the bad,…never wanted to be so…miserable… He can't fail…"  
  
Impa sadly smiled too, they both looking at the good side, the right side of things; "He's amazed me before when I didn't think he'd do it; I was almost positive the poor little guy would just,…well… But I'll never forget the fight he put up, the surprise in everyone's eyes when he came out again… I'd bet my own life to say it'll be alright; just have faith…"  
  
Zelda looked down, really worried, "…I do… I've never thought he'd fail, never thought he'd…"   
  
She then looked back up at Link and the scene, "I just hope the land and people will be well again soon…"  
  
In the meantime, all the townspeople more worried then ever, and somewhat confused, still comforting each other and of course hoping everything would be all right too. Thanks to Zelda and the king they still had hope; they lied in wait for the worst, but prayed for it to be over…   
  
Only time would tell now…  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sacrifice  
  
Link bravely took a step forward, eyeing him coldly…   
  
Ganondorf evilly half smiled, looking down at him.   
  
"Do you really think I'll let you get away with this again, boy?!" his words echoed through the dead of the land, "I'll take what's mine from you foolish children and rightfully claim them as my own! You and your feeble little sword stand nothing against me and eminent puissance, and with you gone I'll get the rest that I deserve! I'll pay you back for what you've done yet!"  
  
Link let out a strained breath, "I'll never let you… You'll have to kill me to give in!"  
  
Ganondorf evilly chuckled, "…As what I intend,…hm hm…"   
  
He folded his arms, "…Finish him off, for he isn't worth my energy… BRING HIM TO ME!"   
  
  
  
Link backed up as the Stalfos, following orders, all came around surrounding him.  
  
Link turned, wielding his sword at one behind him.   
  
Then he turned again, fighting of another one, and another…   
  
He dodged and swiped; jumped and swung; ducked and stabbed; turning left and right taking them down as they came after him, one after the other, three at a time…  
  
Ganondorf's smile bended into a grin and a soft chuckled to himself as he watched…   
  
He was very pleased…   
  
Link was quickly tiring, already in a weakened state…   
  
This might be easier then he thought…   
  
Foolish boy, who dose he think he's dealing with? He surely can't be worthy of a triforce part, he's barely even worth my time!…   
  
He chuckled, I'll enjoy this… I've waited for this…   
  
Now the time was against Link as the Stalfos kept coming as the minutes turned to half past the hour…   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Link slashed his sword at one, hitting the shield; he stabbed, finally killing it.   
  
He then turned seeing another Stalfos jumping at him; he exhaustedly jumped a foot out of it's way. He swiped at it, striking it's back, making it scatter on the ground. At the same time another one came behind Link and wailed him in the back of the head.   
  
Link feel to his knees, momentarily blackened, but stood back up.   
  
He was then downward slashed by another, which led his white pants to split and soak in the deep red.   
  
Link turned angered, slashing it back, but it jumped back out of the way.   
  
Two other ones then attacked Link, giving his back a good slicing.   
  
Link turned to get them off him, but another one then swung at his head.   
  
Lucky he ducked in time, but this allowed the other Stalfos to grab the back of his tunic tightly, chocking him.   
  
He brought his sword back right into the skeletons ribcage, making it let go and collapse, dead.   
  
Just then three more ran at him, the first knocking Link right off his feet.   
  
He fell hard, smashing the his head against the earth.   
  
They quickly kicked him on his stomach, trying to restrain him, digging their swords into his shoulders and legs, stepping on him.   
  
He couldn't move; he just couldn't find the energy to, and if he did he would be brutally stabbed anyway.   
  
Instantly more Stalfos joined the others; suddenly Link felt something metal bash him on the back of his head, forcing his face into the ground, into the dirt.  
  
"Halt!" Ganondorf's voice was heard and the commotion of the fight stopped…   
  
He walked over to Link forced on the ground, practically eating the dirt.   
  
He evilly laughed, mocking him; "Had enough?…"   
  
He gestured for the Stalfos warriors to let Link free; they took back their weapons and stepped away from the beaten body.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf kicked Link, rolling him on his back again.   
  
He grinned, softly laughing as he look down at Link's bloodied, dirtied, plain beat face.  
  
Link forced his eyes open, looking up at him wearily…   
  
"Owha," he moaned, half shouting in pain as Ganondorf stomped hard on his stomach.   
  
Ganondorf then looked to Link's hand, still clenching his sword.   
  
"…So you still think you can fight?…Hmm…"   
  
He took his foot off him and stood, unsheathing his own huge, black sword.   
  
"Or should I just end it now?…"  
  
Ganondorf then took a few steps back just watching Link fight for his own breath……   
  
He grinned, gesturing, "Get him up so I can finish this…"  
  
  
  
The Stalfos grabbed Link's arms, pulling him on his feet.   
  
They began to then drag him towards Ganondorf, but Link wouldn't give up so easily…   
  
  
  
With every last bit of strength, energy, and pride he forced them off him and he swiped a few more down.  
  
No real luck though, more came as if none had ever left and they quickly had Link's face on the ground again…   
  
That's it…   
  
Link had no more…   
  
He felt numb from the pain, almost paralyzed as if he hadn't a muscle left to use…  
  
  
  
Ganondorf used his foot to angrily push Link's face into the dirt. He then bent down, picking up Link's sword which he'd dropped as he fell…   
  
He kicked Link on his back with force, some dust taking flight as Link hit the ground again…   
  
Link just looked tiredly up, mouth ajar; it was almost as if he was dreaming, as he could fell nothing…  
  
"Ha!" Ganondorf voice lowly echoed through Link's head, "This will be a pleasure, ridding of you -even more so with you own sword…"  
  
Link could make out Ganondorf figure above him holding his own sword as if ready to jab it into his chest… He then passed out with Ganondorf continuing words, "It's pathetic how one can try to overcome me, as I am the evil king! Lowlife like you shanty come close to my power, my……………"   
  
  
  
"No!" Zelda yelled running toward Link.   
  
Impa grabbed her again, "NO, Zelda! -Don't!"   
  
She fought her, "But, Link!!"   
  
"Zelda, you'll get yourself killed!!"   
  
"But Link!!!…"   
  
Zelda was upset, obviously; everyone was holding their chest worried…  
  
  
  
"It seems like you can't handle it," Ganondorf continued talking to Link, although Link couldn't hear a word; "It seems such a pity to end this so abruptly, you didn't even put up much of a fight…"   
  
He evilly grinned, bringing the sword up higher with a deep chuckle, "Now only one piece is left for me to worry about…"  
  
Link then abruptly awoke with a soft yell, feeling the metal pierce through him…   
  
Ganondorf laughed heavily, watching Link gasp for breath as he lie there…  
  
Link quickly realized what happened, feeling the handle of his own sword in his chest…   
  
He lie there staring up into the sky noticing two lights in the air as he started to black over… He moaned in a great deal pain without even realizing it…   
  
"No!" Zelda cried, Impa's own sorrow releasing the grip she had on her.   
  
Zelda ran to him not even thinking about Ganondorf and all the Stalfos around Link.  
  
She went to his side, no able to help herself from crying…  
  
Ganondorf still laughed, "Go ahead, let her see him die! She'll have plenty time to join him!" And with that the Stalfos stepped back; Zelda was somewhat alone with Link for a moment…  
  
  
  
Link turned his head, his eyes squinting in emense pain, seeing Zelda crying…   
  
"Link," he faintly heard her weeping, "Link…"   
  
In his hand out of sight he still kept his plan in mind, but obviously if he didn't do it very soon it would too late…  
  
"…Zelda,…" he practically moaned out, grabbing for her hand. He pulled her closer, barely thinking.   
  
"Go,…" he said soft-spoken, "Distract him… Pleease… Hhuurry…"   
  
"But, Link," she said tears still in her eyes.   
  
He lightly pushed her, not having much strength.   
  
"Link," she said, somewhat surprised to of heard him say that.   
  
"Go! Now!" he 'yelled' out with urgency, "Please,…" blood starting to flow out his mouth…  
  
  
  
She stood up, loyal to Link to the end as she was seeing it.   
  
She ran across the field, averting Ganondorf's view to her, opposite Link.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled pushing her sorrows away.   
  
She readied herself for a fight, preparing the magickal attacks Link had given to her.   
  
"You want me! Come get me!"  
  
Ganondorf laughed, now not even thinking of Link.   
  
He began slowly walking over to her, "You think you can challenge me? Well, you do have wisdom with magickal art, I will credit you that…"  
  
As everyone's view now shifted to Zelda; Link clenched onto a rounded bottle now by his side.   
  
Against his own will to black out and die he tried and forced with all he had to bring that bottle to his mouth.  
  
Suddenly the two lights he saw in the sky fell down next to him.   
  
His view was blackening…   
  
He felt four little hands pull up his arm, taking the bottle out of his hand…   
  
He shut his eyes, trying so hard to fight it…   
  
Suddenly he felt the liquid flow into his mouth. He swallowed it against his own blood, almost chocking as the rest of the deep, dark red liquid flowed from the bottle into his body…   
  
Again he practically passed out, shutting his eyes and falling into a deep rest…   
  
The world no longer felt like it was around him…   
  
Then he slightly felt a warm thrust as the sword was taken out of his body…   
  
It was warm, ardor… Zeal, fervor overwhelmed him… He almost felt like he was floating, swimming, or something… It was a feeling he had never felt before…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Time seemed to stop… Like nothing existed… Everything seemed just so emotionless but pure… Free but stuck… Like you could get caught here forever…………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Given  
  
Link suddenly awoke again gasping for air, his eyes shooting open.   
  
He found himself lying there again, but he felt better…  
  
  
  
He turned his head to see he was surrounded by a turquoise light. He then noticed the two lights above him, a pink one and a yellow one…   
  
"Moura? YuChine?…" Link mumbled out, "What?… What happened?…"  
  
"Don't worry," Moura softly, lovingly spoke, like music to his hears, "You'll be fine, Link…"  
  
"Moura?… Where am I?…"  
  
YuChine softly giggled, also sounding soft, sweet, and loving; like music to his ears.   
  
"You're exactly where you were before," she said, "Just relax…"  
  
"But, uh…" Link relaxed, watching them circle over him, leaving colored streaks in the air, fairy dust falling… "Am I?… What happened?……"  
  
"We're healing you," Moura spoke, "You'll be better then new soon…"  
  
Finally they stopped and hovered above Link where he could see them.  
  
"We should tell you something," YuChine spoke, her bright yellow color looking ever so radiant…   
  
"Yes," Moura added, her pinkish glow as beautiful and soft as ever…  
  
"We were sent to watch over you," YuChine told him, "We were sent here to aid you…"  
  
"Aid me?…" Link mumbled out pleasantly…  
  
Moura giggled, "Yes, aid you… Our job here in Hyrule was to keep an eye on you until this time came… You're a very pleasant soul, just like she said."  
  
"Who? -What?… How?…"  
  
YuChine gently put her finger over Link's mouth, "Don't ask those questions now, for they will only be answered to you with time… For now,…listen to what we have to say…"  
  
Link looked up, gratification in his expression still from the experience he had…   
  
"Am I okay?…  
  
Moura and YuChine giggled, "Yes, Link, you'll be just fine."  
  
"What happened?… The drink," he said it suddenly coming into mind again, "The potion… You guys helped me? What happened?…"  
  
Moura giggled again, "Now, let us explain…"  
  
"That was part of our plan," YuChine went on, "That potion was our creation… We happened to see that cloaked man you were after and decided to get it to you that way so no one would know it was our doing…"  
  
"We confronted them, asking them if they wanted true power," Moura now spoke, "We obviously knew they did because of what they were doing, so we decided to tell them that we knew where they could get even more power."  
  
"They readily bought into it, after all we are 'fairies', so we must know about all that mystical mumbo-jumbo. What we did was plant the bottle out at sea for the zorans to find."  
  
"But, how did you know they would get the zorans?…" Link mumbled out…  
  
"Because we told them that only a great swimmer who could take on dangerous waters could possibly reach it," YuChine went on, "We figured you would eventually notice something was wrong at the Zoran Domain and quickly find the way to go."  
  
"That and it kept them busy enough not to disturb Hyrule's land some more," Moura added, "Beside the travel, it actually gave you some rest time, not to mention finally the death of that cold-hearted wizard."  
  
"So,…I was suppose to drink this in the first place?…" Link asked.  
  
They both nodded.   
  
"And with that comes another explanation," Moura said.  
  
"This potion actually is a 'Potion of Power,'" YuChine explained, "But only you are truly designed to take it… I do have to warn you though, Link, what you saw happen to that cold-hearted man actually will happen to you. Unfortunately, since it's made to you, and only you, you will feel even more pain and get it's true force."  
  
"What we mean is 'hold on,' Link, because you're about to feel a pain you've never felt before," Moura added, seeing his confused face.  
  
"We can't tell you much more," YuChine continued, "Just know that you're healed now, you're fine, and that the pain you're about to experience is only from the power flowing through you."  
  
"No other mortal man has felt such magickal power flow through him, so just prepare to feel full of an energy which you've never held before, a light only touched by few."  
  
"Focus on your goal, Link," YuChine added, "Think of your destiny; the one you'll grow old with, the land which you come from and plan to stay."  
  
"Think of your empathy for them, your love for nature, and connections to all of it."  
  
"Huh, wait; what do you mean?"   
  
"You know exactly what we mean," YuChine said, "You just don't remember yet."  
  
Moura giggled, "Don't worry, Link, the hero, just follow your heart. You'll know what to do and how to do it when it comes. As soon as evil has faded once again we'll take over and you'll return to normal…"   
  
Link looked a little overwhelmed…   
  
"We promise everything will be fine, don't worry… You can do anything!…"  
  
Link softly smiled, focusing on those words…  
  
"Okay?" YuChine asked.  
  
Link let his mind clear, beginning to think about everything again.   
  
"I guess," he said, "If you say I'll know what to do when it comes I guess I should be…"  
  
"Good!" YuChine grinned, "We haven't much time now, for she is more in danger as the seconds pass. We shall prepare you now… Ready?"  
  
Link took a soft breath in preparation, and singly nodded.  
  
"Good luck!" Moura lovingly wished, "You have our best of hopes and dreams!"  
  
"Yeah, Link; enjoy the future and best of luck with everything!"  
  
"Goodbye for now and may the fates rest on your shoulder," they both spoke, backing away…  
  
"Thank you," Link got out for them to hear before they raised up into the sky again, only small lights in the night…  
  
  
  
The turquoise glow around him then faded and life as it was before reentered his view…   
  
The sky dark; the night cold…   
  
He heard sounds,…people… again…  
  
Instantly a heavy weight felt like it had dropped on Links body, all over he felt weighed to the ground…   
  
Suddenly he felt warm, burning, fuzzy…   
  
  
  
Another shield fell around him, crystal against the night…   
  
He began to feel the pain, a sharp pain tingling throughout his whole body…   
  
"Uuuhh,…" he painfully called out, not realizing it, not able to help it…  
  
  
  
He arched his back as the pain made him twinge around somewhat. He then began to yell, his body suffering, throbbing as the magickal power came to him…   
  
He moaned, yelled, having to catch his breath in-between…   
  
His skin was starting to feel like water turning to ice, cracking; his insides feeling like his heart was expanding, trying to push out his chest…   
  
For the two fairies were right, this was a pain he'd never felt before and would never forget…  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: A 'Fierce' Power  
  
Ganondorf turned his head away from threatening Zelda furthermore; everyone turned their heads.   
  
Zelda grinned, relived to see what was happening, but was also pained to see it at the same time…   
  
They had all turned to see Link again, who's yelling had caught their attention.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!!" Ganondorf yelled, angry, "How…"   
  
He made a fist, "That insignificant piece of… I should have stabbed him until he split it two!"   
  
He then looked at Zelda angrily; she must of did something, must of known…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile everyone couldn't help but stare as Link sit there on his knees practically holding on to his face for dear life. His painful yells were bloodcurdling and only slightly stopped as he caught his breath to yell again…   
  
He leaned down and back up tensing up from the pain…   
  
Just when you thought he was yelling at the top of his lungs already, the pain increased as it came, causing him to louder the screams with every new breath…   
  
All that could be heard echoing through the lands for miles, practically echoing in everyone's head too, was the sound of Link's suffering…  
  
He then stopped, calming down for a moment with heavy breaths as the strange sensation of something poking him under his eyes came to him. He stayed as still as he could, mouth ajar and head starting to lean back…   
  
He shut his eyes in pain, clenching them shut as he stood up, then fell on his knees again…   
  
Everyone held their hands over their mouth in disgust as they watched; Link began moaning in pain again as four neat strips of blood went across he face, under his eyes, as if the skin had been slit and somewhat pulled away. He face felt like it was being carved into…   
  
His eyes still clenched shut, everyone watched now as two fine streams of dark water came down; it looked as if he was crying out a bluish-black liquid…  
  
Link covered his face again trying not to feel the pain…   
  
He let himself sit down, leaning forward on himself, eventually lying down again…  
  
He made fists, tensed up, and just looked like he was in so much pain…  
  
Then, again, he let out some more bloodcurdling yells…   
  
He couldn't even explain the pain; it just felt numb, as if he had been toasted, like he was passing out but was wide awake, splashed with water…   
  
  
  
His screams soon turned to soft moans again, as the long process was concluding…   
  
He lied face down in the grass, practically passing out, numbed…   
  
It didn't really feel bad anymore but he could still feel energy coming to him…  
  
Like presure on his soul; like his blood warming, his body tingling…   
  
He shut his eyes, the intense pain had tired him…   
  
Ganondorf took a few steps closer to Link lying within the protective force field that had been created…   
  
He eyed Link impatiently and hateful…  
  
Link opened his eyes, staring were his eyes focused as the magick continued to fill his body…   
  
He felt almost weightless, as if his muscles and insides, his body felt so loose…   
  
It began to feel as if every hair on his body was collecting some; he felt tingly, kind of good now…   
  
He felt as it began to flow off him like water, like the breeze, but it burned inside of him like a flame, and he could steady it like the earth…   
  
It was as if he could understand it, like he knew where it came from; it felt so familiar…   
  
"Alright," Ganondorf impatiently spoke, fumigated by this, "Nice show; now what is it that you're going to… You're not impressing me…"  
  
Link slowly stood up, his back facing everyone… He knew what to do…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Suddenly Link disappeared, as if a night's veil had been placed over him.  
  
Ganondorf, enraged now, turned, walking angrily back over to Zelda.   
  
"I'm just going to kill you first, you wench!"  
  
Zelda protected herself still with Nyrule's Love and prepared to fight him/defend herself with the magick Link had given her…  
  
Link then found himself in a white light, as if the veil of reality and imagination had been cut through. He found himself being healed again by some force he couldn't see. The white rush surrounded him so quickly, so lovingly; he found his clothes fading, as if being colored…   
  
It felt different…  
  
Suddenly he look upon Ganondorf from behind, and Zelda, as if he was back where he had been…  
  
"Go…" he heard a strange yet familiarly sweet voice speak, echoing, "Do what is right; face the path you've taken…"  
  
He walked closer to them, feeling as if the white trailed behind him as he did…   
  
He truly didn't feel real now, it was as if he was dreaming, like everything was in slow motion…   
  
  
  
He now stand in back of Ganondorf.   
  
"Step back," Link spoke, "Don't you dare even lay a finger on her…"  
  
Ganondorf turned, looking around.   
  
Link realized no one could see him…  
  
  
  
Ganondorf chuckled, "And what are you going to do about it?…"  
  
"I'll make you suffer for what you've done, make you rot as you still live,…" Link answered calmly, threateningly, as if he knew he could overpower him, like it was no big deal…  
  
Ganondorf shook his head, "Yes," he said sarcastically, stepping away from Zelda, "And you will put me in my place…"  
  
"I'll simply rid off rubbish, for you deserve to feel all the pains from the dieing earth."  
  
Ganondorf grinned, hiding his disbelief; he thought he had killed him, this can't be happening…  
  
  
  
Link pulled his thought together, focusing on the pain he wanted to inflict upon that man who cause him and all these people so much misery.   
  
He forced himself into reality again as he swiped and stabbed his elongated sword at Ganondorf.   
  
"Gwaa!.." He feel to the ground, on his knees, as blood poured from his side and mouth…  
  
Everyone now saw Link vaguely, as he had run off into the night, encouraging Ganondorf to attack away from the people.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf held up his hand, breathing heavily. He allowed everyone to see the Triforce part on his hand glow with pride.   
  
"…So you want to play these games,…" he spoke, standing up, turning around to look at Link.   
  
Link saw the Triforce part glowing as Ganondorf feet came off the ground. He knew what to expect, for this wouldn't be the first time he faced Ganondorf's final, most powerful stage…   
  
For once, he really looked forward to it…   
  
  
  
Chapter Thirty: What He's Ment To Be?  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped and backed up if they could as the glow faded and Gannon now stood tall, facing Link, rage in his eyes…   
  
He slashed his weapons in the air, trying to threaten him…  
  
Link simply grinned, he grinned evilly at Ganon, knowing he could take him…  
  
Ganon then ran at Link, slashing his huge swords his way.   
  
Link easily jumped out of the way…  
  
  
  
Ganon attacked again, with rage.   
  
Link rolled off to the side of him, standing up and slashing a long, twisted sword his way; the magick energy flowed from him off the sword, striking Ganon, and striking him hard.  
  
Ganon waved his hands in the air in pain and anger from the hit, letting out displeasure.  
  
He then again came at Link, who knew it was coming; he had already jumped and moved out of the way and closer again, striking Gannon's back viciously.   
  
He yet again, quicker this time, turned and aimed for Link.   
  
Link again dodged the attack like he knew exactly what was headed, and attacked with another fast blow…   
  
Link then kept away from him as Ganon swipe his swords in the air furiously.  
  
Gannon faced Link again, frustratedly thinking of a way to get him…  
  
Link confidently, almost evilly, stared back…  
  
Link then ran out of the shadows, preparing for what he could feel was to come…   
  
Only the moonlight shinning down, even Zelda held her breath as he could now be seen… For it was like what he had told her before…   
  
There he stood, as fierce as ever, only the whites in his eyes, markings of red, blue, and yellow on his face…   
  
Link half grinned making one of his eyes squint; they looked so soulless and powerful. He deeply chuckled…  
  
Gannon's heavy feet took him running; Link was faster and cut him off before he even got close to the people…  
  
It was if he was is a trance; Link could just sense, feel, he knew what was to expected. Every move Gannon made Link dodged and countered…   
  
It almost felt as if he was wasn't even alive…   
  
He couldn't explain in… Everything just came to him, calming him in a way…  
  
But Ganon indeed had grown strong, much more powerful then before. But Link had too…  
  
Ganon was enraged, and decided to try one last blow before he pulled an all out harsh attack.   
  
He went at Link one last time; Link again almost disappeared in front of his eyes and hit him hard in return…   
  
Gannon was just furied to the point of insanity now; this wasn't suppose to happen! -This stupid kid can't defeat him again!  
  
He backed away from Link holding his massive swords into the air. He prepared to show off his most powerful magickal attack -it would weaken him, but do much damage…   
  
He'll get his revenge on that kid after all, he can't let Link beat him again!  
  
Link and everyone stood watching as Gannon's magickal attack built; they could all tell it would be heavy hitting…  
  
Link couldn't allow anyone to get hurt; he ran in front of the crowd, his back to them. With all the power that flew through him he shut his eyes and visualized protection…   
  
He held out his arms…   
  
The people gasped but knew it was safe as they all were surrounded with a weird purplish-pink shield…   
  
Now the innocent were safe but by doing this Link couldn't protect himself…   
  
He opened his eyes, watching as Gannon's magickal power built to such a large point it looked as if it could brake…  
  
Link stared him down, preparing for the hit…  
  
Ganon was too greedy and selfish to ever self sacrifice, though he did push his body and power to the limit.   
  
On the other hand, Link had heart, he stood tall, sacrificing himself…  
  
The ground heavily shook and trembled; the rest of the ranch and things around crumbled as if nothing, leaving debris and such to cover the black earth…  
  
Link took in a deep breath,…letting it out as he prepared…  
  
An unbelievably harsh sound, never herd before, almost making one sick, echoed loudly though the land as Gannon forced the amazing power to the ground, mostly right towards Link…  
  
Link could only hold his breath; right now all he focused on was making sure the others were safe…   
  
He had to shut his eyes, the force actually very bright…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Like a ton of bricks, a pressure of ten thousand leagues under sea, the power of Gannon's attack wailed Link and the ground, causing all things around to just explode like a riptide, rippling up the earth, sending everything flying. But Link held his ground with all he had; he had to for the innocent…  
  
The earth and winds calmed down, smoke heavy in the sky…   
  
Link couldn't hold onto it anymore; he fell to his knees, the shield he held fading away…   
  
The innocent were safe, unharmed, but everything else was completely dead, destroyed, demolished… The land was practically barren around them…  
  
Ganon wearily stepped forward, this attack taken much of his power from him…   
  
Link stood up, also weary, and hurt, as he had just taken a lot…  
  
It seemed as if the final battle was now; both tired, at their end…   
  
They starred each other down…  
  
  
  
Ganon quickly swiped at Link, fighting with all his hate and power; Link swiped at Ganon, fighting with all his love and courage, his want for things to be good again…  
  
The people watched with a heavy feeling in their hearts, as they had never been so frightened for anything in their lives…   
  
Their mouths hung open, eyes stared, hearts bounded, sweat pouring, and lungs filling heavily in and out…   
  
They held hands, hoping -for it was all they could do now…  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirty-One: To Give It Back  
  
  
  
Finally, a loud, horrible cry filled the land…   
  
Blood covered the burnt grass and earth…   
  
Then came a loud thump, as Ganon fell to the ground, weakened to his end…  
  
  
  
Link ran over, still giving every little ounce of energy and will power forward…   
  
He quickly picked up Gannon's sword from his open hand…   
  
He was too weak to smile, too weak; Link stood atop, sword raised, planning to get his rightful revenge…  
  
  
  
Link plunged Gannon's own swords in his chest to pay him back as he lie there …  
  
Another loud, deafening cry filled the land as Ganon cringe on the ground…  
  
Link stabbed him several times, enjoying every one to it's fullest…  
  
But Ganon still breathed… It faded…   
  
Link dropped the sword, exhaustingly getting himself to the ground…   
  
He turned, looking to the crowd…   
  
It was quite, very quite; only the wind softly whistled in the nothingness…   
  
They were safe… They all stared at him in disbelief, but were unhurt… They were okay…   
  
Link then looked back to Ganon, dieing…   
  
His eyelids dropped…   
  
Link couldn't…   
  
He was so weak, so injured… Bloody, dirty… He… It was… Okay now……   
  
Link collapsed to the ground with a thump, his work done…  
  
  
  
Two lights flickered above the smoke, coming down towards them…   
  
The fairies circled them in a wide loop…  
  
The people couldn't see, the glare, the light was too much…  
  
The glare faded to a dim light; everyone stood motionless staring as the fairies now circled fast around Ganon, creating almost some kind of portal around him…  
  
The lights brightened again -no one could see, they were blinded…  
  
Then the light faded, the two fairies and Ganon, gone… Only -as the eye could see- blood, still fresh, remained of Ganon… Link still lie motionless in the field…  
  
  
  
Against everyone else's fear and stillness, Zelda ran out. She ran to Link…  
  
Everyone watched in the dead silence as she bent down with him, rolling him over, trying to wake him up…   
  
No luck…  
  
  
  
The king, Impa, Hunziker, Renaldo, and Christian then ran out next to Zelda…  
  
"Zelda?…" the king's soft voice traveled through the emptiness, "Is he?…"  
  
She was silent, still next to Link……  
  
"……Zelda?" Impa asked, fear in her tone…  
  
Zelda looked up, tears in her eyes…   
  
She couldn't help it, she began to sob…………  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Normalcy, Secrets No More  
  
……………… "Hmm?……" …………… "Uuurr…um……" ………… "Ohhnnn……" ………… "Mmmmnnnnnnnnn………" …………………  
  
Zelda jumped up, "Link?…… Link?!" her voice echoed……  
  
"Mmmnnnnn……"  
  
"Link!" her voice became more auditable, "Link!…"  
  
He felt a recognizable feeling… A warm hand on his face…  
  
"Aahh…Mnn…… Hmmm… Aa…… Mmmnnnnnn……………"  
  
"Oh, Link!" she sounded in tears…  
  
He opened his eyes, having to shut them again because of the bright light above him…  
  
"Hmmm… Zeeldaa?…" he finally moaned out.  
  
"Link!" she cried excitedly in tears, "Link, are you okay?…"  
  
He turned his head, opening his eyes again… He saw her standing next to him… She was grinning, her eyes sparkling as water filled them…  
  
"Mmmnnn…… What?…" he managed out, coming back into consciousness, "…Where…am I?…"   
  
Zelda held his hand tightly as he managed it up.   
  
"You're in the safe house," she answered, sounding obviously touched to see him speaking.  
  
"…Safe…house?… Wha……?"  
  
"You've been out for days!" she said happy, yet still upset, "I… But…you're okay!" she giggled, "You're okay!"  
  
"Hmmm,…" he moaned again, shutting his eyes…  
  
"Oh,…" Zelda softly mumbled as she leaned down, hugging his face with hers.  
  
"Hmm, Hm, Hm,…" Link sort of chuckled back…  
  
She kissed his cheek a few times, "Are you okay? -How do you feel?"  
  
"……Mmmnnn," he answered, "…Like crap…hmmnn…"  
  
Zelda giggled, happy.  
  
They were quite for a moment…  
  
Zelda sat down on the soft bed of things with him, still holding his hand tightly…  
  
"I,…" she said in tears again, "I was so worried…"  
  
Link gripped her hand tighter, then relaxed again…  
  
"I'm so happy your okay. I… I was so afraid that you… That you…"  
  
"Hm, hmm," Link softly chuckled, not wanting her to cry…  
  
She then leaned down, hugging him again. She jumped up though, hearing him moan.   
  
"I'm sorry!" she loving apologized, "Did I hurt you? -I didn't mean to, I'm sorry…"  
  
Link softly smiled, in pain.   
  
"…No,…" he said, "You didn't…hurt me……"   
  
He then lightly, weakly pulled her hand. She leaned down hugging him again…  
  
  
  
"…I'm sorry," Link finally spoke, still in her embrace, "I…I didn't want you to see that…"   
  
She giggled, just relieved and enthralled to see he was okay.   
  
"I didn't want you to see me…like that…"  
  
Zelda couldn't help it, she began crying on him.   
  
"It's okay,…" she told him, "I was just,……just… …I was just so afraid… I though you were,……" she cried harder.  
  
He gently forced his arm around her, still exhausted…   
  
"I know,…" he said soft-spoken, "…I was scared too… I…I thought I wasn't going to make it there…either…for a minute…"   
  
She hugged him harder…  
  
He then forced his head up to kiss her forehead and comfort her…   
  
He then relaxed again…  
  
Zelda looked up, so happy to see he was alright…   
  
She sat up and scooted closer to his face, leaning down and hugging him some more…  
  
He still felt somewhat disconnected, like he had been gutted and had his head slammed against a solid wall… He felt bad…  
  
"…Is…everyone…okay?…" Link asked, starting to pass out again.  
  
Zelda giggled, "Oh, don't worry, everyone's okay!" she sweetly spoke. "…You know they're all worried about you too…"  
  
"Hhmmm?" he asked, "…Wha?…"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled, love in her eyes, "Ever since that night all the townspeople have been asking about you… They're all worried…"  
  
Link softly smiled, letting out a breath…   
  
"Really?… They… Hmnnn…"  
  
"Yeah," Zelda replied, "Everyday they come by with more stuff… They are all so grateful, Link… They were crying; they told me to tell them when you finally woke up…"  
  
"Hmm, well… Hoow… How long have I……?"  
  
"It's been almost a week…" she told him, "They all built this little place so you could get better,…" she said affectionately.  
  
"Hmm…" Link was surprised…   
  
  
  
"Hmm, ah… Zeelda?…"  
  
"Yeah?" she lovingly asked.  
  
"…You… You stayed here…didn't you……?"  
  
She grinned, her face soft, "Of course I did…"  
  
"……All this…time?…"  
  
"Of course, how could I not, I was so worried; I just wanted to be here… I just couldn't leave…"  
  
He smiled, his eyes shut…   
  
"…Thank you…"  
  
"Don't worry my sweetheart," she kissed his cheek, "I know you would do the same…"  
  
He still smiled…… He kept smiling……  
  
"You,…" Link broke the short silence, "You risked you're life…when I was down…"  
  
She grinned, "I told you I would…"   
  
She held his hand again, "I said I would never leave…"  
  
Link softly chuckled, happy…   
  
"I'm sorry,…" he said again.  
  
Zelda giggled, happy he was saying such thoughtful, caring things even if this dilapidated state. She just wanted him to get better again…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Impa and the King walked towards them in Kakariko Village. They too had been in Kakariko Village, but the little 'safe house' where Link and Zelda were was on the opposite side -the safest place right now. The townspeople had quickly put the place together for Link to rest with all that was left in town.  
  
They came with some food and other things the people had given them to bring to Zelda and Link…  
  
Link started to try to sit up, but was having trouble due to the pain and exhaustion.   
  
Zelda got next to him, "You want to sit up?" she so sweetly, and loving asked.   
  
"Hmmm," he moaned, "Yeah, I feel so…stiff…or something…"  
  
Zelda put her arm around him, helping him sit up.   
  
"You okay?" she asked.   
  
Link lightly nodded, still looking tired…   
  
Zelda then came even closer to him, "Can I sit with you?"  
  
Link smiled, weakly pulling up the blanket for her to get under.   
  
She grinned, getting under with him, hugging him…  
  
  
  
"…I was so scared," she whispered unhappily, starting to cry again, "I was so…afraid…"  
  
Link lightly hugged her; "…Don't cry, it's okay now,…" he said as lovingly as he could get out.  
  
She then grinned too, sitting up a bit, holding his face…   
  
She looked into his eyes…   
  
He tiredly grinned, making his eyes squint through the pain…  
  
Impa and the King made their way there, but stood quite now, grinning, seeing that Link was awake. They didn't want to bother them yet though, they seemed to be talking caringly, having a moment; they'd wait a few minutes, so they wouldn't interrupt…  
  
"I love you so much," Zelda whispered, tears coming to her eyes again.   
  
Link softly chuckled, his eyes squinting again, "…I love you too,…and,…" he let out a pained breath, "Thank you… If you hadn't risked yourself…I…would have surly…"  
  
Zelda put a finger lightly over his mouth.   
  
She grinned, "I told you I'd never leave…"  
  
Link smiled, tears almost in his eyes now…  
  
Zelda then held his face, "I'll be here for you until the end…… Right?"  
  
Link sadly smiled, touched…   
  
He tiredly tried to put an arm around her, but only really touched her leg…   
  
"I,…" he said, "I promise to be here for you too…"  
  
Zelda grinned with a sad/touched giggle, "You always have…"  
  
Link's eyes squinted in pain and pleasure as he still smiled…   
  
"So have you," he said soft-spoken, his face soft, "You always have…"  
  
Zelda smiled, her face showing how much she cared for him and how happy she was…  
  
"I,…I'll never go anywhere," Link continued, "Even when I die I won't leave you…"  
  
Zelda leaned in, touched, and hugged him with her face, embracing him…  
  
Zelda sat up again, lightly hitting Link's shoulder.   
  
"Well don't do anything like that again!" she joked with a still sad/touched giggle.  
  
Link painfully but lovingly grinned again, his eyes squinting, "Well, I did do it for you. I'd do anything for you… Like I said…I'd be nothing without you…"  
  
Zelda smiled lovingly, still holding Link's face, as they looked into each others eyes…   
  
She then leaned forward, kissing him affectionately and very lovingly…   
  
Link of course kissed back just the same, weakly hugging her as she practically took control of him…  
  
  
  
Impa and the king silently gasped; they looked at each other with a grin.  
  
Impa lightly hit the kings side with her elbow and winked at him; she knew it was bound to happen.  
  
The king ginned with a nod.   
  
"I never though I'd say this, but,…" he whispered, "I've never been so happy to see someone with my daughter," he chuckled.  
  
"I told you he was nothing to worry about," Impa proudly said.  
  
They both grinned.   
  
"So,…well,…" the king spoke, "I guess it was all worth it in a way. Of course all this horror is just, well horrible, but… Now I don't have to worry about who takes my position when I retire," he chuckled, "He certainly has the right sense of mind and heart, and… All the people are for him," he chuckled again…  
  
Zelda then lightly pulled away from Link with a giggle.   
  
"Hungry?" she said with a grin, have heard Link's stomach growl.  
  
He chuckled weakly, "Hmmn -Oh yeah!…"  
  
Zelda lovingly smiled, sitting up again.   
  
"Let me go get you something then," she said starting to get up, "I'll be right back."  
  
She then turned to see Impa and her father, who played dumb.   
  
"Oh, Zelda!" her father spoke, "Is he awake yet?!"   
  
Zelda grinned and nodded happily.   
  
"He is!!" Impa excitedly cheered, "Is he okay?!"   
  
Zelda grinned, sort of gesturing them in.  
  
  
  
"Good," Zelda said as Impa gave her some food the townspeople had generously shared. She then turned to Link, "Would you like some of this soup?"  
  
Link grinned in suffering, his eyes still tiredly squinting…  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Some time had passed during that day and night fall came again…   
  
Link still lie recovering in 'bed' as Zelda, Impa, and her father stay by his side…  
  
"So, Link," the king spoke, "What a… What exactly happened to Ganon?…"  
  
Link smiled exhaustedly, "I don't know… All I remember is seeing that everyone was safe and finally letting myself go. All I remember is hitting the ground…"  
  
"Do you think he's gone; did you kill him?"  
  
Link shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know, but if I did the triforce of power would have been out there somewhere…"  
  
"Where would it be then?"  
  
Link unhappily half smiled, one of his eyes squinting, "…He must still have it then… I don't know where it is?…"  
  
"But, what did those fairies do?"  
  
"…I'm pretty sure they're not just fairies," Link told everyone, explaining what they had done and told him, giving him those powers… "They're much more powerful then that…"  
  
"Then do you think they could have taken Ganon back where he came from? -Back to the Sacred Realms?" Zelda asked.  
  
Everyone looked puzzled, unsure…   
  
All they really cared about right now though was it was over, so they ended up dropping the conversation, pointing out that whatever happened was good for now…   
  
They just hoped he really had died, but, it was an unanswered question…  
  
"The people have already started to help rebuild the place," the king spoke, "Everyone had been so generous and all; they too are just so relieved it's safe again…"  
  
"Yeah, Link," Impa said, "Everyone has been asking about you."  
  
"…So, I guess they all know about me now," Link said.  
  
Impa smiled, "Well yeah! -But that's not a bad thing…"  
  
"Certainly not a bad thing…now," the king grinned with a merry chuckle…  
  
Link looked to Zelda making a strange questioning face.  
  
She returned his face with a giggle; she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders…  
  
The king still chuckled, smiling to himself…  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three: A Gift As Thanks  
  
The days past; Zelda still stayed by Link's side helping him to recover…  
  
The weeks past; soon enough Link was well enough to go for a relaxing walk…  
  
Link and Zelda walked the empty field together, Link wanting to go back to the scene…  
  
He stopped, looking around at the remains of earth trying to re-bloom… He was depressed…  
  
Zelda come to his side lightly hugging him…  
  
He put an arm around her with comfort…  
  
"……Link," she spoke, the soft sounds of rebuilding in the air.  
  
He still stared at the scene, "…Yeah?…"  
  
"……What happened… That's what you wondered about? Was that……?"   
  
(she referred to what he had told her about the Fierce Deities Mask a whiles ago)  
  
"…Yeah," he answered, "But… Now I still wonder about it…… What…could it mean?…"  
  
Link still stared, thinking, "…I mean…still…… Could I, like… Could it mean……?"  
  
"…Well," Zelda answered, "Those fairies, they did tell you not to ask those questions, right? -That you would find out in time… I say you should look at it like that…"  
  
"But it just felt so,…so…familiar… Almost right……"  
  
Zelda smiled, "……Well,…you're a special person… I understand,…but…"  
  
She looked up at him, "I've always thought you were special…"  
  
Link looked down at her with a smile…  
  
He looked back, "…I guess all that really matters is that everyone is alright… I just think it's weird… But…" He took in a breath and sighed, "…I guess I shouldn't worry about it……"  
  
Zelda came in front of him, hugging him, making him look down at her again…  
  
He lightly hugged her back, not able to shake the feelings he still thought about…  
  
"…What would that make you?…" he asked soft-spoken, staring at the ground…  
  
She somewhat smiled, saddened…  
  
She shut her eyes, hugging him tighter…  
  
  
  
He looked down at her, noticing she was upset…  
  
He held her tighter, leaning down, putting his face to hers…  
  
He then lifted his head and stared at the ground again, thinking, getting upset himself…  
  
Such a strange feeling… It's so familiar, so true,…so right… he still thought about it…   
  
Then he thought about Zelda… It began to scare him in a way… If it felt so familiar then,…well…… But… What about her?…… What could happen?……  
  
He let out a sad breath, his face showing he was upset…  
  
He looked down at her, still hugging him tightly, her eyes shut…  
  
He couldn't help but smile, focusing again on what mattered right now…  
  
He softly chuckled, not wanting to think about what could happen in the future. He didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
He softly touched the side of her face… He leaned down and hugging her with his face again, more tightly then before…  
  
By the way he did it Zelda could tell something was wrong… She opened her eyes… She held his face closer and brought her face up, shutting her eyes again…  
  
Link then hugged her even stronger…  
  
Then Link pulled away, lifting his head, and the wind lightly hit his face again…  
  
He smiled… He grinned, his eyes squinting, and softly chuckled…  
  
Zelda looked up, smiling…  
  
He looked down at her again, smiling too…  
  
He shut his eyes for a moment…  
  
He then looked out to the land again…  
  
Good things actually entered his thoughts… Hope… Love… The possibilities of everything he thought he would never see… Never have……  
  
He breathed in the fresh, cool air as it again lightly hit his face…  
  
He smiled, his eyes shinning in the morning light…  
  
  
  
Zelda giggled, diverting his attention away from his thoughts for a moment…  
  
He looked down at her with a blank face…  
  
She grinned at him…  
  
He couldn't help but smile too… He grinned, and chuckled…  
  
  
  
He then let out a nice, refreshing, cleansing, deep breath, sighing with pleasure…  
  
Zelda grinned at him, her eyes squinting so cutely and giggled…  
  
He looked down at her, slowly stepping out of her grip…  
  
He turned his head, again looking out at the land…  
  
  
  
Zelda watched as he took a few steps forward, away from her…  
  
He quickly scratched the back of his ear as he looked at the lay of the land…  
  
It was so familiar too; he remembered first coming out of the forest and walking down the path to get to Hyrule Castle Town, the Market; he remembered when he first snuck into the castle -thanks to Malons help… He remembered seeing Zelda for the first time… Then Impa…  
  
He turned his head, looking to where Lon Lon Ranch used to be; he remembered the first time he went in there and had Malon call him the 'fairy boy'; he remembered when he first played the ocarina with her and learned Epona's song; he remembered when he played with Epona for the first time…  
  
He turned his head again, looking out towards the Gerudo Fortress; he even remembered the time Kaepora Gaebora scared him out of his wits! He went to go to the bridge when all of the sudden he hooted at him and surprised him! He hadn't seen him there!  
  
Link chuckled remembering…  
  
He then looked around some more, remembering the first time he saw everything in this land… It made him so happy to think about it…  
  
Finally his view shifted back to Zelda, standing there smiling, just watching him…  
  
He grinned with a chuckle, walking back towards her…  
  
"Zelda,…" he half whispered, happy, "Look!" he chuckled, speaking up, "Look at it all!"  
  
He stood there silent for a moment, happiness in his eyes, as if he were just a boy again…  
  
He grinned with his mouth slightly open, staring at his surrounding, softly chuckling to himself in bursts…  
  
Zelda tilted her head and lovingly smiled, so happy to see that look in his eyes…  
  
He shut his eyes, happily grinning and chuckling…  
  
He then looked to Zelda again…  
  
She grinned so happily seeing him look at her like that; she hadn't seen him like this literally in years…  
  
He again shut his eyes, grinning and chuckling, continuing with the bursts…  
  
She came closer to him, standing there so pleased…  
  
"Zelda," he said as she came to his side, "Zelda!!"   
  
She still smiled loving, slightly amazed to see him like this…  
  
Link breathed excitedly and smiled, still staring at the land…  
  
He then quickly turned his head, looking at her…  
  
He grinned and chuckled, it making him shut his eyes again…  
  
She softly giggled to herself; it was almost unreal…  
  
  
  
His face then shifted to the ground again; he started to look like the happiness was fading…  
  
Zelda was stricken with concern…  
  
He turned his head, staring at the land suddenly very quite…   
  
His eyes unhappily shinned in the light…  
  
She took a step closer…  
  
"Zelda,…" he said, his face showing he was becoming emotional.   
  
He looked to the ground…  
  
She came next to him again, putting a hand on his shoulder…  
  
He sadly half smiled, slightly shaking his head…  
  
He then looked at the land again, quite…  
  
He then looked at Zelda…  
  
She looked back at him with concern…  
  
"Zelda," he softly said while letting out a sad, shaken breath…  
  
He looked back to the ground, letting out more shaken breaths…  
  
"Zelda,…" he said… "I… I am…"  
  
What is it? She asked in her head, not able to get the words out…  
  
Suddenly he willingly fell to the ground, sitting, holding his face…  
  
Zelda sat down next to him instantly, noticing that he was crying…  
  
Ooh, what is it? She again said in her head, speechless, coming closer to him…  
  
"………I,…" Link sniffed, whipping his face, still with some shaken breaths, "…I really am…… Finally…after so long,…I am!…" He softly chuckled, taking in yet another shaken breath as he still whipped the tears out of his eyes…   
  
"Zelda," he said, looking at her, the tears stopped for the moment…  
  
She looked back at him with a concerned smile…  
  
He sadly grinned, "……I……I'm home,…" he sadly chuckled, a few more tears sneaking out…  
  
"Oh," the touched Zelda finally got out, coming closer and hugging him, slightly crying again…  
  
She softly giggled happily as she consoled him. "Link," she grinned lovingly…  
  
He happily chuckled, hugging her back…  
  
His tears soon turned to laughter as he and Zelda softly hugged…  
  
They then just sat there, quite in the moment when Link's laughter finally lessened and stopped…  
  
He couldn't believe it…  
  
Finally…  
  
After all this time, all the horrible things…  
  
He now truly felt it, and believed it more then ever…  
  
  
  
Zelda quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Link instantly grinned with a pleased chuckle…  
  
He now realized it… He realized why he had gone through all this…  
  
All the pain, the suffering…  
  
  
  
Link leaned down and kissed for forehead.  
  
Zelda grinned, her eyes happily squinting, and giggled…  
  
He to grinned with another chuckle…  
  
For he was here, finally…  
  
Everything he could ever hope for; everything he always wished he had…  
  
Just to truly know it was going to be okay…  
  
He was safe… He trusted it with all his heart and soul; finally…peace…  
  
…It was finally going to be over…… To end……  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
As they began to get up from their spot on the tattered ground, something stopped them…  
  
Link sat there with his eyes staring, listening… He thought he heard something…  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked. "Listen…"  
  
They both stopped, listening……………  
  
…Suddenly they both heard the faint sound of a voice in the wind…  
  
"You mean that?" Zelda whispered, "I heard a voice or something?"  
  
"Yeah," Link whispered back.  
  
They both listened some more………  
  
"-Ouch!" Link interrupted the silence. A hard ball of paper smacked him in the head, almost as if the wind threw it at him…  
  
"What's that?" Zelda asked looking at the crimpled, rounded paper Link now held in his hands…  
  
He unraveled it…  
  
  
  
"…It can't be,…" Link mumbled, looking at what he found…  
  
"…Is that?…" Zelda said coming even closer.  
  
"It's the ring," he mumbled in a state of awe, "Brunna's ring, from the kings tomb… But, how…?"  
  
They both stared at the ring lying in Link's palm in wonder, in awe, and question…  
  
  
  
"Look!" Zelda pointed out, "There's something written on the paper…"  
  
So Link picked up the paper…   
  
"It says…'Thank you'…" he said reading the worn letters, "…'Now see how it works'…"  
  
He looked at Zelda in almost awe…  
  
"Thank you? -See how it works?" she said, "What dose it mean?…"  
  
Link smiled, picking up the ring and holding it in-between his fingers, thinking…  
  
"Hehehe!" a man's cheerful voice echoed in the wind…  
  
"Hehehehehe!" another, feminine voice cheerfully joined it…  
  
Link smiled looking at Zelda…  
  
Zelda looked puzzled…  
  
"…His ring," Link said, "Could it be?… Do you think…?"  
  
He looked at the ring again, reading the inscription inside, "'Forever you'll be loved Bruuna'… I… ???"   
  
"Bruuna?…" Zelda said thinking…  
  
"…I promised him I would repay him somehow, and… The cloaked guy; I took care of him for him… Do you think?… It has to be… He's the one who killed him…"  
  
The two of them just looked at each other, intrigued…  
  
"…Wow,…" Zelda mumbled, breaking the silence, "That cloaked guy must have been more wise in the arts then we gave credit…"  
  
"But evil," Link quickly added.  
  
"…I've always heard stories of how king Bruuna was such a kind, loving man. He was said to have done anything for his people… And especially his wife…"  
  
"So all that time stuck on earth… He must have been so lonely, and… The cloaked guy… Do you think he could have caused all those deaths back then, to Bruuna's people?"  
  
"Well," Zelda answered, "It's very possible… Now that we know he didn't kill himself and then his wife, like it was believed… That wizard, the cloaked guy, he was there, he had to of done all that harm…"   
  
"And if that happened to me, if all that time had gone by without him being brought to justice," Link said, "Well, I know I wouldn't be able to rest in peace without knowing he had been stopped…for good…"  
  
Zelda nodded, "Yeah… So that must be why it says 'thank you'…"  
  
Link smiled, thinking, "…But what about…?"  
  
She looked at him, "……What about what?…"  
  
He looked at the ring, then to Zelda again, thinking…  
  
"…What is it?…" she asked again.  
  
'See how it works?' he thought to himself, thinking of the two happy voices in the air…  
  
The symbol of a ring, the inscription, what it could have been used for?…   
  
Oh, god… he thought, putting things together, slightly scaring himself…  
  
  
  
"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked yet again…  
  
He smiled, a little embarrassed…  
  
He softly chuckled, pocketing the ring.   
  
"Oh,…nothing," he said starting to getting up.  
  
He held out his hand helping her stand up too…  
  
"What's wrong?" Zelda asked…  
  
Link smiled lovingly at her, "Nothing, Zelda… Nothing at all…"  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The evils now over (for now), Link, Zelda, and all the other people of the town were relived, happy…  
  
Although it was very difficult because of the towns destruction, it was also a lot better. You see, everyone came together after going through such a horrible experience; they came together to help rebuild the town, as better friends, and even for simple things like dinner…  
  
Everyone also now knew of who Link really was (as you probably know), but this turned out to be a very good thing. It ended up leading everyone to trust him, even look up to him. The people were kind to him, as he had always been kind to the people. For once Link actually felt wanted, liked, even appreciated. But most importantly, Link finally found his place, he knew where he belonged…   
  
It's the end! Finally!  
  
Now, feel free to comment to me. Let me know if in was to long to drag through, or if you want me to make another one @.@  
  
All comments are welcome, along with any other statements.  
  
Thanx for reading, and have a good day ^_^  
  
Onigami-TriFrog  
  
TriFrog7@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: TriFrog77  
  
Yahoo: TriFrog7  
  
website: www.TriFrog.deviantart.com 


End file.
